Becoming One
by JasmineDragon22
Summary: After the war the bijuu are being sold after the Five Great Nations claim their own. Mercenaries are joining smaller villages in order to get their hands on a bijuu, one such clan wants Sakura as their jinchurikki. AU, Non-Mass
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I know i know...some of you probably want to throw tomatoes or sharp objects at me and i apologize. I WILL finished Book 4: Air i swear it i will! I'm just at a creative loss until i can get it back for that fic then it'll be temporarily on hold. I honestly want to get it right so as not to disappoint anyone :) So in the meantime enjoy my first original Naruto fic! It's ItaSaku so if that pairing makes you queasy i'm sorry but it's a fav. Don't worry i AM a canon shipper but this pairing holds a special place in my heart so here it is.**

**Some general information about this fic. YES it draws from typical Naruto-verse, the most recently posted manga was 584 so everything up to there applies to this fic. With that being said this fic is also AU (alternate universe) and it's also a NON-MASS, meaning Itachi didn't commit genocide. So somethings will be similar and somethings will be tweaked, but in general traditional verse applies. If you have any questions or concerns please leave a review or just PM me, i will always respond :) Happy Reading!**

* * *

They raced through the trees intent on rendezvousing with their charges before they succumbed to their injuries. Lightly gliding through the trees like forest sprites they sped ahead keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

The call came fifteen minutes ago and the Alpha Medic Team was deployed. Clad in their dark blue medic vests and forest green suits and armed with everything from kunai to syringes they made a beeline for rendezvous point C. Between the newly established Med-nin captains and the ANBU intelligence they created a grid that all shinobi were to abide by. Should a mission fail or if the shinobi were afflicted with life threatening injuries they were to activate the medic summoning scroll and meet up with a squad at a designated location according to the grid. This particular squad of ANBU was on their way home to Leaf Village from a reconnaissance mission when they were ambushed by a large platoon of Grass-nins.

"Sakura-shishou?"

"Yes Reiko?"

"I'm detecting multiple chakra signatures up ahead closing fast."

"Hai, Alpha Team prepare to intercept," their Jonin commander ordered.

"Hai!" Came the residual reply from her three subordinates.

"Once we intercept we're going into four point defense around the squad everyone stick strictly to your area and be on the lookout for incoming hostiles," she ordered through her radio.

"Hai!"

Another second later the damaged ANBU squad halted in front of their relief.

"Alpha Medic Squad reporting what is the situation?" Sakura took charge approaching the Captain with a Crow mask.

"Small platoon of Grass shinobi on our 6 about two minutes behind us," he reported briefly.

She nodded, "Girls formation, follow my lead, TingTing you take rear, Reiko throw out some quick-trip traps, Moegi cover our movements," turning back to the ANBU commander, "Do you give permission to relinquish command for the time being to myself?"

"Hai," he answered back without hesitation.

She nodded as they took off again into the trees.

"Reiko, estimated distance between us and our pursuers?"

The thin, short mat-black hair, and Sharingan eyed girl responded, "500 yards and closing shishou."

"Alright girls listen up, were going with Battle Royale once we hit a defensive position. Reiko set up your perimeter then tend to the wounded. TingTing get as high as you can then give 'em hell, Moegi we're gonna try out that new genjutsu you've been working on," Sakura issued orders as they landed in their designated location.

"Shishou it's not battle tested yet," Moegi starting forming her hand seals while conveying her concerns.

"Then this will be a great time to christen it don't you think," Sakura winked at her.

"Shishou? Who's going to play bait?" TingTing asked pulling out four scrolls from her vest.

"I will, Moegi will cover your movements so move fast. Gauntlets please TingTing."

TingTing nodded, her light brown buns sat low on her head with three senbon in each bun to hold it in place, as she unsealed her masters gauntlets from her scroll.

Sakura took the proffered arm wear then watched as TingTing flipped up into the trees. The leather wrapped perfectly around her callused hands and arms protecting her from the coolness of the chakra enhanced metal links that lined the outside all the way up to her elbows. After securing the last strap she looked up at Moegi seeing the girl ready.

"Don't be nervous just concentrate and find a good perch. Once it's completely settled join in and we will see how well it works. Which if judging by Naruto's constant dumb-founded expressions I think we're going to have a pretty entertaining show," Sakura chuckled to herself as she lit her gauntlets up with chakra.

Moegi placed her hands over Sakura's and extracted a small amount of her chakra then weaved more signs as she chuckled with her, "Hopefully I can get away with my sorry excuses for chakra punches since you're wearing those beastly things."

Without waiting for a retort Moegi jumped into the trees 20 feet North West of Sakura's location.

"Will you be requiring assistance?" the Crow ANBU Captain asked.

She shook her head, "Unless one of my girls goes down please don't get in our way it will be very confusing for you if you do." She winked at him. "Protect your squad Captain and we will protect you."

The Captain only nodded but noticed something change about Sakura's appearance, as if something flipped into place and her expression began to darken and her aura rapidly began to change into something...suffocating.

Sakura's head jerked up at Reiko's bird call and she jumped onto the nearest branch. The location was perfect, small open clearing surrounded by dense trees to provide the perfect distraction for this battle strategy.

_There…_she sensed the incoming chakra signatures. Crow reported a small platoon and that's exactly what it was. 15 shinobi were about to burst through the trees in,

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Sakura leapt from her perch and slammed into the ground at the exact moment they enemy came into view. The earth was completely upturned and the trees surrounding the small clearing were toppling over from the sheer force of Sakura's enhanced punch. Immediately she jumped out of the way as she spied TingTing's barrage of senbon coming directly from above.

Unfortunately for the enemy ninja the only resistance they could see was Sakura thanks to Moegi's genjutsu. All 15 began to head straight towards her when a large katon jutsu incinerated three from the rear. Reiko sprang back into the foliage then waited for TingTing's senbon to take effect. Just as Reiko landed into safety three more enemy-nin, who stopped and stared at the surprise fire jutsu, were impaled and dropped to the ground dead, leaving the new total at 9 enemies. Sakura waited watching their wide eyes wondering how one kunoichi…

"KAI!" Was shouted by every enemy-nin but nothing happened. Reiko struck out again, her movements masked by Moegi's genjutsu, and she took another life with a kunai slitting the throat of another kunoichi.

Sakura smiled, her jutsu was working. Briefly thinking back to the long months it had taken for her and Moegi to perfect it, making sure that the bait person was the one they were focusing their genjutsu release on while the other stayed safely away concentrating hard on countering the effects…all that hard work was paying off. Without a seconds hesitation Sakura sprang back into action taking one out with perfectly placed, chakra-enhanced round house kick to the thoracic cavity. She could hear the ribs crunch under her foot then the tell-tale gurgle indicating she punctured the lung and heart.

_New count 7!_ She mused with sick delight.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she grabbed the nearest nin and threw him into his kunoichi partner. Reiko and TingTing joined the fray and lowered their numbers to 3 when the appearance of another Sakura entered the field. Reiko backed out of the fray and left to signal her trap at Sakura's command, TingTing pulled three senbon from her sleeves and waited for her cue.

The remaining three watched as two identical kunoichi with pink hair circled them slowly.

"Give up," one called calmly, "To do so would mean I'll take it easy on your transport to prison."

"We have our orders not to be taken captive," one Grass-nin called back holding his sword at the ready.

"Silence Tau!" Another older male nin called.

"Found him," the other Sakura called smirking at their captives.

"Go!" the other Sakura called and they sprang into action.

Two males went to engage while the last kunoichi waited to see which one was the clone. Tau, her sword wielding comrade, landed a hit with his sword butt that caused the clone to disappear. Just as she was about to engage with the other battle the clone flickered back and she barely avoided a chakra punch to her face.

"Pay attention, that was close," the pink haired woman taunted flickering out of existence again.

The two comrades stood back to back when the clone flickered back again only this time it was near their Captain and they both braced themselves for his impact into their bodies. Not a moment later multiple wires sprang from the ground trapping the three together. Then with a flick of the pink haired girls wrist three senbon were lodged into their necks, one for each captive.

Sakura walked up to survey their prisoners, "Nice work TingTing, just below the C6. They can still see, hear, and speak but can't move."

Sakura motioned for Moegi to end her jutsu. With a few hand signs the genjutsu dissolved revealing the second Sakura to be Moegi. TingTing appeared on the other side of the prisoners with a bright smile on my face.

"How'd I do shishou?" she asked with bright eyes.

"Very well, timing was spot on," Sakura praised then chuckled seeing the small girl bounce up and down in happiness.

"SHISHOU!" Sakura's head jerked at Reiko's panicked call.

"TingTing prep them for transport," Sakura ordered before she and Moegi ran to Reiko's location.

"Status?" Sakura asked kneeling next to the injured ANBU.

"Poison but I can't stop it; it's settled on his heart. Universal antidote is not having an effect," Reiko explained her green lit hands over his chest.

"Classification?"

"I don't know…" Reiko admitted bowing her head ashamed.

"No time for that Reiko. Moegi we need to do an extraction if we can't classify the poison. Reiko I'll take over I need you to fill a bowl of body temp water. TingTing!" Sakura immediately removed her gauntlets and lit her hands with healing chakra inserting her chakra into the ANBU's upper thoracic cavity.

"Present," TingTing knelt next to her master.

"Stabilize him, keep his organs running if this poison spreads and monitor nerve activity our patient is starting to seize."

TingTing took immediate notice that their patient was twitching in his arms and legs.

"Moegi hold his legs…this is going to hurt," Sakura took the heated bowl from Reiko as the Uchiha took up her position holding his middle.

Sakura's chakra surrounded the warm water and she held it steadily above his chest, "Hold him tight girls, TingTing I'm going directly into his heart keep it beating no matter what happens."

TingTing nodded then closed her eyes in concentration. Sakura's free hand removed the chest armor and ripped a large hole in the front of his sleeveless shirt. Ever so slowly the water sunk into his chest and immediately the ANBU's back arched in pain.

"Hold him!" Sakura commanded as a pain filled yell ripped from his masked face.

She concentrated around the heart pulling with her chakra to detach the poison that seemed to stick to his most vital organ. She muted out her patients pain filled screams intent on not leaving even a minute amount of this unknown compound in his body and close to his vitals. Thirty seconds later Sakura slowly withdrew the water with the poison encased within.

"How are his vitals?"

"Holding steady, his breathing is normal and heart rate has decreased by half," TingTing answered with a look of relief.

Sakura nodded staring at the bulb of water, "Come here all of you and tell me what you see."

Her team immediately obeyed as did the watching ANBU.

"It's yellow in color, seems to be a little chunky for poison," Moegi observed furrowing her brows.

Sakura nodded, "What else?"

"It's…is that…" Reiko asked her Sharingan eyes wide.

"Light up your hands before assuming and check for yourselves," Sakura instructed. They did as she commanded and all gasped.

"That's chakra!" Reiko exclaimed.

Sakura nodded.

"Shishou have you ever seen this before?" Moegi asked already assuming the answer.

"No this is the first time I've seen anything like this," she answered.

"How's that possible you've seen everything?" TingTing asked shocked.

Sakura chuckled at her innocence, "I haven't seen everything obviously TingTing. We need to run preliminary diagnostics Moegi that's you. Extract all of this so we can have something to analyze when we get back home. Reiko since you know what to look for make sure there are no other traces of this compound in his body, look everywhere then sedate him for transport. TingTing scout ahead make sure there are no stragglers."

Sakura stood up then as her team went into action and approached the other members of the team.

"Let me examine the rest of you for injuries," Sakura directed each of the three man group to sit and they obeyed.

Tiger had a large gash on his arm but thankfully it was shallow and already beginning to clot. Eagle had a couple broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Crow had bruises covering his entire body but no other ailments.

"Your bodies are clean of poison so count yourselves lucky at least. Will you all be able to make it back to Konoha or do I need to arrange a transport?"

Crow answered, "We can move ourselves."

Sakura nodded, "One of you will need to carry your comrade and I'll take the prisoners."

"Our team will carry both parties."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't want Eagle putting pressure on his newly healed sprain. Our main defensive formation is the four-point. Reiko will lead, Moegi will be to our left, and TingTing behind us. She has the best instincts for sneak attacks in the rear. Crow you will take right. Tiger will carry your poisoned comrade and I'll take the prisoners while Eagle provides middle defense."

Crow nodded his head, _a sound plan,_ he thought to himself.

Sakura turned back to check on her team.

"Shishou I don't detect any other abnormalities in our patient. I cannot detect other traces of poison in his system with chakra or with the Sharingan," Reiko reported as she inserted a long thin needle into the ANBU's arm effectively knocking him out.

"Very well, Tiger will be carrying him and radio to TingTing and have her come back." Reiko nodded.

"Moegi any good news?"

She shook her head, "Nothing Sakura-shishou…the 6 varieties of poison that attack the heart I've ruled out with preliminary tests."

"Impossible," she gasped kneeling next to her.

Moegi just shook her head, "I know it's weird but what's even weirder is that…I can only detect black widow venom and no other combinations of herbs or anything."

Sakura's mouth dropped open, "That doesn't make sense."

"That's what I thought," Moegi glanced at her teacher's disbelieving expression, "If you want to double check my work…"

"No I trust you Moegi. If what you say is true then it's a good thing we have lots of that compound. We're going to be doing a lot of testing; you and I are going to be busy for the next few weeks."

Moegi groaned slightly…this is what she feared. While she was ever so grateful for Sakura accepting her as her apprentice, she was not as much of a work-a-holic as her master was. And now that they had stumbled along something this terrifyingly significant she knew they weren't going to stop until they got to the bottom of it and knew this poison inside and out.

"Wrap this up for transport Moegi, you're taking left we move out in 3 minutes," Sakura ordered standing.

* * *

The Alpha Medic Team and the unpoisoned members of the ANBU squad stood before the Hokage.

"Report," Tsunade ordered leaning back into her chair arms folded under her large breasts. Naruto stood to her right side leaning against the large window. At the conclusion of the Fourth Ninja War, Tsunade told Naruto that if he ever wanted to become Hokage then he better begin to shadow her so he could learn that having such a dream was not as glamorous as he was cracking it up to be. When Naruto asked her why she wanted to retire after such a short reign she simply replied, "5 years serving plus a war against the most dangerous and twisted men ever to be born…I'm done." Naruto was only to happy to begin his new training even though his love for paperwork was just a bad if not worse than the current Hokage.

"At the conclusion of our mission our team was ambushed by a platoon of Grass-nin. One of our members was poisoned and the rest of us sustained extensive wounds that would prove to be fatal if we were to remain. We fled and activated the medic scroll and headed to our rendezvous location. 15 of the men that initial ambushed us followed our trail. The medics took three into custody," Crow reported in a monotone voice.

"Sakura report," Tsuande looked to her next.

"We rendezvoused with their team at the designated location and moved immediately to a more defensible position. Reiko took 5, TingTing 3, Moegi and I finished the rest except for the three in custody which includes that platoons Captain." Tsunade nodded in approval. "The poison extracted from Bear's heart was not identifiable and the universal antidote had no effect. Have you seen my preliminary report?"

Tsunade nodded holding up a small folder, "Field tests were inconclusive and what I found most interesting was…"

"The fact that the poison was chunky and contained chakra," Sakura finished her shishou's sentence.

Tsunade nodded again, "You have more to test on?"

"Hai."

She dropped the folder and pinched her nose, "This is so…irk-some."

"Hokage-sama it is safe to say that your previous suspicions are proving to be true. The smaller nations are going to try and make a play on the large weaker Great Nations. The affects of the Fourth War and the alliance has greatly reduced the numbers of able-bodied shinobi within the villages. They see this and I believe they are trying to exploit it for the years that the larger nations have fought their wars on their homelands," Crow interjected.

Tsunade sighed then, "Medic's you are not to speak a word of what was just said in this room do you understand me." Her voice was as hard as stone making the three young girls quiver at her intensity.

"Hai Hokage-sama," they answered in unison.

"Sakura, crack the secret to that poison. Black widow venom does not congregate in the heart," Tsuande turned hard eyes on her apprentice.

"I will Tsunade-shishou," she vowed.

"Medic's you're dismissed, ANBU stay and finish your report."

The team turned to leave. "Not you Sakura," Tsunade added in softer tone.

She nodded, "Moegi get started on the poison I'll join you when I'm finished."

Her apprentice nodded and shut the door firmly behind her.

"ANBU remove your masks," Tsunade ordered, "Sakura seal the room."

Sakura performed a series of hand signs then tapped the floor and far wall with her hands. Light green chakra flooded out encompassing the entire room in green before fading away. She turned back to see the revealed faces of the ANBU and before her stood two previously unknown men and one she knew quite well although she would never admit it out loud…Itachi.

Naruto sighed then, "We did the entire world a favor by destroying Akatsuki are you for sure that the smaller nations are trying to mobilize?"

Itachi nodded tying his Crow mask to his belt, "It seems Grass and various other countries were hoping for and looking forward to the reign of the Akatsuki leader. The promise of peace was very enticing for them but now that the shinobi forces as a whole, lost just above half of their man power, they have increased their daring to attack us out right. They are looking for weaknesses and trying to lure people away from the Great Nations mostly targeting those who have lost all of their loved ones to the war, preying on the weak of heart."

"And the mercenaries?" Tsunade asked.

"Rebel groups have been spotted from time to time but mostly at the bidding of another village. The platoon that attacked us was one such group," the Captain answered.

"But they were wearing Grass headbands," Sakura noted eyes narrowing.

Itachi nodded, "It seems that if they are to do the bidding of that village they are to bear the symbol of their employer."

The room became silent as they all mulled over the implications.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Status of the sealed bijuu?"

He sighed, "Gaara was resealed with one-tail since we was and is still a match to harbor it. The seven-tails went to Kiri and he was sealed last week. The six-tails went to Iwa and they just found a candidate. Kumo has Bee and Konoha has me so since the Alliance decided that in order to maintain peace every Nation was not allowed more than one bijuu the rest were being given to other countries. Of course this isn't being done lightly the two through five tails are powerful beings and every country that is bidding for one has to produce adequate means of proof that they are capable of handling such a life. We're talking records going back years from shinobi counts and bloodlines in the respective villages, financial records, medicine and birthing, crime; everything is being search by the Alliance interrogators."

Naruto closed his eyes thinking of the situation. Ever since his final fight he had a hard time letting go of any of the bijuu, he now felt personally responsible for them after learning their names and being entrusted with their entire beings. He wanted to keep them all with him, sealed away for protection but after careful thought and the protests of others it was decided that only one bijuu would be allowed to be "owned" by one nation, any more than one at any time would be in violation of the peace treaty written by the Feudal Lords.

Tsuande slapped him lightly on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts, "What's done is done, don't dwell on things you can't change, stay here in the moment."

He nodded at her slight reprimand even though her tone was soft her unsaid command was not. He nodded and turned back to face the situation.

"Bee and I are ultimately responsible for the bijuu and we are always notified when one get's sold," he concluded.

"And you haven't received any information?" Sakura asked her teammate.

He shook his head.

"It could be possible that these mercenaries are joining the smaller villages in order to get their hands on a bijuu," the light blonde ANBU member, Tiger, commented.

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk, "The Alliance needs to be informed…"

"But then that violates the world treaty," Sakura stammered.

"I know…but…" she got cut off.

"We don't know enough yet to come to that decision," Naruto intervened, "If we're trying to change things then we need to first start with trust then act accordingly."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes you little brat, just take my speech away."

He smiled scratching his head giving a nervous chuckle.

"We need concrete evidence that this is the intention of the mercenaries. If they are now aligning with other smaller villages because it will increase their chances of be sealed then they defect…" Tsuande mused to herself while staring out at the sunset, "Like I said if we can have concrete evidence then this situation can be stopped before it even begins."

Itachi nodded, "We are a man down but as soon as he is able we will…"

"No, you have been on non-stop missions since the end of the war," Tsunade interjected, "Your team needs the time off and others need the experience. We have a group of new recruits for ANBU do we not?"

Itachi nodded.

"I want you to set up those new recruits like we did with the Medics, one high rank officer, one middle veteran, and two new recruits." She handed him a scroll, "Give this to Ibiki; it's the orders I just gave you."

He nodded again and bowed his head, "By your leave Hokage-sama."

"Yes get out of here until I have need of you again," she waved her hand at the ANBU as Sakura undid the sealing jutsu so they could leave the room.

"Tsunade-shishou about that poison," Sakura started.

"Yes what about it…" she asked lazily filling up a cup of sake.

"Could it be a jutsu?"

She paused the tip of the cup touching her rosy lips in thought.

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, the fact that you found chakra in it makes that theory plausible, but if it's not…" Tsuande set the cup down and poured another.

"This is an entirely advanced brand of poison something the world has not seen yet. It's advanced almost to an unearthly degree. I trust Reiko's body scan, with her Sharingan she would be able to see the poison's chakra signature if it went anywhere else in the bloodstream. The fact that it only attacked his heart and there were no traces of the compound at the point of entry…"

"How did it get into his system?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed in mock amusement, "Future Hokage-sama…did you not read my report?"

He smiled sheepishly but couldn't answer since Tsunade cut him off.

"He had a…long night Sakura," she winked at her apprentice.

Sakura's smirk grew as she refocused her attention, "Oh and by late night…that means he wasn't alone…"

Naruto's face turned red, eyes wide with the beginnings of horror.

"And that blush," Sakura tsked happily, "He must have developed that from the one person I know who blushes as bad as that…Hinata."

Tsunade laughed then as Naruto covered his face.

"Move a little fast don't you Naruto…did you wear protection?" Sakura asked innocently, "Wait no need Hinata's physical is scheduled with me in a week…I'll let you know if anything of import shows up; especially in the blood test." She winked at her now appalled teammate.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he shouted as he slumped against the wall burying his head in his arms and legs. Sakura laughed at his sad attempt of the fetal position.

"Uh huh…" she teased before giggling like a school girl.

"You're lucky Naruto," Tsunade commented with an audible sigh.

He lifted his head to look at her, "Why's that?" he asked cautiously.

"She's almost as big as I am," Tsunade grinned wickedly at her successor.

Sakura lost it as she held her stomach and fought to keep herself from falling to the ground in laughter. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs in embarrassment before high-tailing it out of her office saying he was done for the day. Tsunade joined in Sakura laughter but still had control enough to pour herself another cup of sake.

"Priceless…absolutely priceless," Sakura commented breathing deeply to fight off more giggles.

"Indeed, he didn't react nearly this good when he showed up but with you here," She tsked in amusement before down another drink.

"I don't know why he's so embarrassed, we all know he's too inexperienced with relationships to do anything and Hinata is waaaaaay to proper to even tempt something like that," Sakura mused running a hand through her hair, it was getting long she needed to cut it soon.

"Don't assume too much, and what would you know anyway Miss 'I'm-Too-Busy-To-Date'?" Tsuande turned her amused eyes on her.

Sakura scoffed in mild amusement, "My apologies for heading up the Medic Academy _and_ the hospital. With you busy being Hokage and Shizune helping to keep you organized and not to mention losing a lot of medics during the war…"

"I know…there was no one more qualified than you," Tsuande finished with a small smile, "I'm proud of you Sakura, do you know that?"

"Hai shishou," she answered with a smile.

"It was your idea to open the Academy and it was ingenious. We're pumping out more medics with your curriculum than we did when in the 'old days' the ones that were interested took on regular apprenticeships. More of our shinobi are coming home. There will be a medic on every team and it's not just women who are applying and graduating its men too. Not to mention you're the Director of the hospital overseeing scores of healers, nurses, and more med-nins. And to top it all off, you have your own team of medic's training under you, Moegi who is your personal apprentice, Reiko a promising Uchiha, and TenTen's younger sister. Your Alpha team will be great leaders in the field one day."

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly at the warmth surging through her body. Pride shone in her master's eyes and it only made her lift her head higher. With the war impending on their world Sakura new that facing off against skilled S-class ninjas as well as trying to contain seven captured bijuu was just madness. Nobody would survive in order to carry on after the outcome of the war. Her Medic Academy was the answer, with Tsuande's permission and the amount of reconstruction that was happening because of Pein's attack; she proposed to build a Medical Academy.

Her idea behind it was if people could receive even basic first-aid out in the field of battle then that would increase their chances of success by 25%. The universal antidote was created during this time period and given to every shinobi prior to the war. Little cuts that could end up being lethal would be kept at bay increasing the shinobi's fighting prowess thereby enabling them to fight longer and harder and in turn increase the Alliance's chances of success. Tsuande had listened to her idea that she presented in front of the Jonin Counsel with Tsuande at the head and the Elders by her side, she looked each ranking member straight in the eye as she delivered her speech impressing many. Being a newly ranked Jonin only 2 months prior she walked right up to the front like she had been a member of that Counsel for years.

Her short-term plan was to incorporate any ninja no matter rank who desired to learn basic medical ninjutsu in order to administer first aid to more grievous wounds. She wanted to employ Hinata, which surprised the Hyuuga greatly when she was first asked to help, and use her creams as remedies for the less serious battle wounds. Together with the universal antidote Sakura predicted 38% higher rate of survival to all of the alliance shinobi. She conceded that some of the more injured would need to be transported to the hospital area that Shikamaru had drawn up with his father while creating the battle strategies for the war but just allowing or demanding for the shinobi to learn the basics was an idea that was accepted by all yielding a unanimous vote by the counsel.

After the vote was taken she also laid out her plan for her long term ideas regarding the academy. She agreed that all students should continue to attend the regular academy in order to learn and perfect the basics that all ninjas need. She concluded that a more comprehensive study of anatomy be added to the academy curriculum in order for more interest to be spiked in the medical field. Once the children graduated from the Academy they would have a choice to either be put into a regular Genin group or attend the Medical Academy. Once at the Medical Academy they would undergo extensive training as the village's new medical ninjas, training could take up to one year before completion. Then the next year would be spent on a medical squad before officially being assigned to a Genin team. The medical teams in general would not pass as regular squads since it's not a wise idea to lose four completely competent medics in one failed mission. If others wanted to continue their studies and become specialized in areas like poisons, surgery, or healing tonics and creams, then training would be handled in an apprenticeship and applications would be accepted by various leaders willing to take on subjects.

The only problem that was brought up was the age difference between the newly arranged Genin squads and their assigned medic. Sakura had strategically pointed out that due to the decreasing number of living shinobi after the war, having a competent medic on the new teams increases the chances of survival on medial missions by 90%. She used Team Seven's Wave mission as an example, granted they were up against an S-class missing nin Zabuza, but Kakashi might not have been out of commission for as long if a competent medic were on the team. They were fortunate that Zabuza and the other mercenaries decided not to take action while Kakashi healed and her team had time to be trained to better control their chakra. Many more heads nodded in consensus to her logic.

Thus the additions to the regular Ninja Academy with more lessons emphasizing chakra control and anatomy, the Medical Ninja Academy came to life. Other medics from the other great nations visited Konoha a month prior to the beginning of the war to receive this specialized training. They were also given mass amounts of the universal antidote created by the Konoha students to take home for their countries; as well as scrolls for others in the service to learn.

"Honestly," Sakura whispered rubbing her temples, "I was scared shitless when I presented those ideas. If I hadn't practiced on Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai there's no way I would've been able to tell anybody anything."

Tsunade chuckled at her, "But you did, you were wise in seeking their guidance before coming before us. I bet you made some changes afterward?"

Sakura nodded, "Mostly minor things but they pointed out the weak links and promised to be in the room when I presented." She smiled at the memory of both Sasuke and Naruto flanking her throughout her entire presentation.

"Yes their over eager death stares did wonders for convincing us," she shook her head before turning slightly to gaze at the sunset.

Sakura sighed leaning back into her chair, "I better go find Moegi and get started on that poison…then I have to finished my performance reviews, I need to check in with Professor Hahn to make sure there's nothing I need to look at, then I…"

"You _need _to go home Sakura," Tsuande eyed her.

She let out a breathy laugh, "Home…is that where people sleep?"

Tsunade chuckled with her student, "Yes believe it or not. I believe you do have a bed there and a mighty comfortable one at that?"

Sakura nodded, "I wish I could go visit it…"

"How's your mother?" Tsunade abruptly changed the subject.

"She's good, I keep telling her to call an exterminator because I'm sick of finding bugs everywhere but she's determined that the stupid bug poisons are working great. She won't even let me set of tags or jutsu's to get rid of them, she thinks I'll be wasting my valuable chakra," she rolled her eyes, "But on the bright side she just got hired by an Uchiha and Hyuuga to offer advice on decorating their homes."

Tsunade nodded, "She has a great eye for interior decoration. She was commissioned by the Sandaime to renovate the Hokage mansion before the attack by the Kyuubi."

"Really?" Sakura asked a little shocked.

Tsuande nodded, "Did she not tell you that?"

"No," she tsked, "that woman keeping secrets from me…"

"It's hardly a secret."

"True but still…I bet if she put that on her ads then she would be hired left and right."

"She would be yes but then she would never have any time to see you," Tsuande smiled at her again before offering her own cup of sake, "Here, with your schedule you need one."

Sakura nodded in thanks when they were interrupted by a knock. Shizune poked her head in, "Tsunade-sama your next appointment is here."

She nodded storing the half empty bottle away, "Let me know your results with that poison."

Sakura nodded and took her leave.

* * *

**As you all know please Review! Reviews help me write :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to demand and the excellent traffic i received i decided to give you all the second chapter now as a treat :) Thank you to my four reviewers! and thanks to everyone who added alerts or just read for general pleasure you make me smile! Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Sakura managed a slow walk into her office at the hospital and stopped dead when she spotted a visitor standing near the wall looking at various pictures. He was tall, dark, and handsome with long and shiny raven hair tied in a knot at the base of his neck. Would she ever admit out that he was gorgeous, oh no that admission is taboo, but she couldn't help but admire a beautiful man when she saw one. His hands were behind his back and his face relatively blank as he stared at a picture Team 7 had taken after completing their Jounin exams.

"How can I help you Uchiha-san?" she asked continuing her slow walk to her desk.

Itachi turned to face her and notice her exhaustion immediately. In her hands she carried a stack of files that probably dealt with the new poison she was investigating and any patients that she had to attend to. He reached her in record time when she stumble slightly over her own feet and steadied her before helping her to sit down at her desk.

"Thanks but you didn't need to," she apologized as she set down her load on her already cramped desk.

"Yes I did, you're dead on your feet and it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let a lady fall when I'm perfectly capable of helping her," he answered in a soft velvet voice.

She sighed in relief for being off her feet, "Well getting back on topic, how can I help you?"

She changed the subject quickly from his subtle attempt at flirting. They had been through this before and she was not going to do it again.

"I came to see if you would like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening," he asked leaning against her desk arms folded.

She sighed again only this time for an entirely different reason, this was exactly what she didn't want to talk about or deal with.

"Itachi…I can't…" she started lamely.

"Oh?"

"I just…I have too much going on…" her hand ran over her face as she reclined in her chair.

Itachi took the opportunity to admire her fine figure. She wore lose dark tight shorts and a her typical red sleeveless shirt that zipped in the front. Her feet were clad in her typical shinobi footwear with a slight heel and her doctor's coat hung to her hips. Her medic apron was tied in the front except with her increasing responsibilities Sakura invested in a larger version of her old pink apron. This new addition was stark white and fell down just above her ankles but it was also designed to wear out in the field if need be. The strong fabric didn't extend all the way to her front leaving her shorts and legs entirely exposed. Pockets were sewn into the inside of the fabric and were filled with a variety of necessities she would surely need throughout any typical day. All in all Itachi admired her chosen style and body very much. Sakura immediately noticed her position and jerked upright with a blush creeping up on her face.

"I apologize…that was quite unprofessional," she quickly stammered out.

He smirked at her, "I didn't mind."

She glared at him, "Of course you didn't."

"So tomorrow then?" he asked again.

"No, I just can't…for a lot of reasons…thank you for giving me my space during the war and also for your input with my ideas but I just…can't…" _no matter how much I want to,_ she continued on in her head. Her inner groaned with her sighing at the loss of such a fine male specimen who actively wants to date her.

_**PLEEEEEAAAAAASE,**_ her inner begged.

_You know why…as much as I want to say yes you know why I can't!_ she argued back.

Itachi watched her inner turmoil figuring out exactly what she was thinking. She sighed quietly as she rubbed her temples, a habit he noticed she picked up recently after the war ended.

Just then another person entered the room.

"Sakura-chan!" a high sing song voice belonging to a beautiful strawberry blonde woman strolled in carrying a large basket full of strawberries. The woman stopped dead when her eyes fell on Itachi leaning comfortably against her desk, "Oh I've interrupted something…" she smiled mischievously at her daughter.

Sakura groaned, "You didn't interrupt anything mother."

Itachi's eye quirked ever so slightly, _Her mother?_

"But my darling it's not every day you see such a fine young man in your office. And it seems he's not here for _medical_ reasons," she walked over and dropped the basket of strawberries right in front of Sakura, "Eat up they are fresh from Mrs. Tsu's garden."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "She let you pick some?"

"Mmmm hmmm," her mother nodded picking up a large strawberry and eating it.

Sakura quickly followed suit and her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she bit into the soft fruit. Mrs. Tsu's strawberries were legendary to anyone who knew a good strawberry.

Itachi smirked again as he watched sheer happiness spread over Sakura's features as she bit into the red fruit. Some juice began to drip down her chin that she didn't even bother to wipe off and he had to restrain himself for assisting her with her delectable problem, preferably before it stained her shirt.

Sakura's mom watched the ANBU Captain with a hint of glee. Itachi instantly felt her quizzical gaze and looked up from her daughter and met her eyes…eyes that were the exact carbon copy of the younger version. He took in the rest of her features in an instant; short strawberry blonde curls that hung around her chin, pale lips, high cheekbones giving her an elfin appearance overall. Typical build for the female working civilian, she was blessed in both her chest and her hips both attributes that her daughter did not inherit.

"So, can I get you name?" Sakura's mother asked rather unconventional, her gaze never leaving Itachi's.

His eyes softened from the critical and appraising look he was giving her, "Uchiha Itachi," he answered mildly.

Her eyes widened, "Uchiha Itachi…well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Haruno Kya. May I ask what your interest is in my daughter?"

"Mother!" Sakura hissed spitting strawberry juice out of her mouth, "This is not what it looks like!"

Itachi smirked at Sakura, "I had come to ask your daughter to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night but she has refused."

"Itachi! You are _not_ helping!" she turned her glare on the insanely handsome and smirking Uchiha. _I'm so screwed…_

_**Yes you are! Mama to the rescue I could kiss her right now!**_

"Sakura, don't you know it's rude to turn down the invitation of such a handsome young man requesting for your presence for dinner," Kya tsked but entirely pleased that her daughter caught someone of his social standing's eye.

"Moooooom…" she moaned dropping her head down onto her desk and began rubbing her temples again.

Kya turned and rubbed her daughter's back instantly soothing Sakura's stressed body. Her gaze sharpened at her daughter's action, she hadn't seen those signs since before her husband died. Itachi took notice.

"My little flower, we both know you need a night off. You over worked yourself before the war and now…my darling it's too much. Please as a favor to your mother take some nights off for yourself and your general sanity," Kya continued rubbing her daughters back slowly causing Sakura's arms to support her head and stabilize her movements.

"…Fine, I'll take tomorrow night off…Moegi will be so mad," Sakura caved then received a light smack on her back from her mother.

"Excellent, Itachi-san my daughter is free tomorrow night you can pick her up at 6pm at our home," Kya winked at her daughter's new date before grabbing the basket of strawberries preparing to make her leave.

"Oh no you don't woman!" Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed onto the basket, "You just coerced me into a date, those strawberries are staying here."

Kya eyed her daughter, "Not a chance, give me a bowl and I'll leave some with you."

Sakura opened the drawers in her desk not finding a bowl then jumped up and walked over to some medical equipment on the other side. She bent down and grabbed three large beakers and walked back with a smirk setting them on her desk.

"Fill all three up," Sakura ordered.

Kya scoffed amused, "Is that any way to talk to you mother after she brought you strawberries _and_ got you a date with an incredibly handsome young man," Kya grabbed a handful and set the fruit in one of the beakers.

"Handsome, I don't see anything special about him except that he's like a shadow always around but nothing I really take notice of," Sakura replied grabbing her own handful and putting more into another beaker.

Kya chuckled then, "That I seriously doubt Sakura darling, we're too similar, and it's not like you not to notice one fine male specimen in your presence, mmmmmmm. How do you think I won over your father; by standing around?"

Sakura scoffed, "Forgive me for having a career that takes up all of my time."

"Only because you let it. Haven't you thought about your dear old mother at all? I do want grand babies to spoil before I kick the can and honestly, the two of you will have beautiful children," Kya's eyes widened in amusement as Sakura turned a dark red.

"MO-MOTHER! Completely uncalled for! We're not even together!" Sakura defended with a slight stutter.

Kya laughed then walking around her daughter who was frozen in shock, "Not yet you're not. Itachi-san if that blush is anything to go by just be patient, you'll win her over if you're persistent. See you later my little flower."

The door closed and Itachi couldn't help but allow a small smile grace his face. Letting a small amused chuckle escape his mouth drew Sakura's attention to him instead of fuming at the wall.

"YOU!" she yelled and pointed a finger, "You are in so much deep sh-…trouble! Don't think for one second that you can just do whatever you want now that my mother has meddled in my life!"

Itachi's smile faded into the typical Uchiha smirk, "You really find me attractive Sakura-chan?"

She fought an embarrassed blush which was quickly turning into anger, "I. Do. Not. Now I'm going to ask you to leave, I need to go let off some steam."

"Naruto and Sasuke are at Ichiraku's," Itachi told her before exiting her office.

* * *

"Itachi!" Said man turned around to see his younger brother who yelled at him and blonde teammate striding towards him. "What the hell?"

Itachi quirked a brow.

"We just finished with a training session with Sakura-chan and all she would tell us about her bad mood is 'ask Sasuke's stupid brother.' So here we are asking, what the hell?" Naruto folded his arms in front of him staring daggers at the older Uchiha. Prodigy or not nobody messes with his kunoichi and gets away with it.

Sasuke kept glaring at his brother, "Well?" he prompted.

"I asked her out to dinner and she accepted," he replied calmly keeping his face blank.

Both pairs of eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan agreed to a date…with you?" Naruto asked a little skeptical.

Itachi nodded.

"Impossible, you don't even know her," Sasuke defended.

"On the contrary, he knows her better than you think he does," another voice entered the conversation.

"And how would you know that Shisui?" Sasuke asked turning his glare on him instead of his brother.

"The nice thing about being his best friend is that he tells me stuff that he doesn't tell others," Shisui answered walking up with his little sister Reiko.

"Itachi-kun, are you interested in my shishou?" Reiko asked trying not to sound excited.

Itachi nodded once making the girl squeal in delight.

"No! No way! I'm not letting you date her!" Sasuke turned his angry eyes back to his brother.

"Why not?" Itachi asked still keeping his expression blank.

"Because it would be weird and she doesn't have time for you anyway she's too busy," Naruto answered folding his arms.

"Besides we don't want you getting her hopes up over something you may not be able to promise to her," Sasuke told him deadly serious.

Itachi shared a glance with Shisui who was trying to calm his sister.

"They are both aware of some clan politics," Sasuke answered giving his brother a poignant look, "Just leave her alone..."

"Or we will have to beat your ass," Naruto finished.

Shisui burst in laughter, "Is this your way of taking up the over protective brother roll?"

"This is serious Shisui!" Sasuke growled at him.

"You're right it is serious," Itachi answered, "And I wouldn't have tried to pursue if I didn't think she would be able to benefit from my attention."

"'Benefit from your attention', what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

Itachi just spared him a glance before Reiko interrupted them.

"Sasuke-kun do you know what time it is nee-san won't tell me," she folded her arms glaring at her brother who smirked at her.

"It's 3pm, why?" he answered.

Reiko's eyes widened in horror, "I'm late!" she yelled and took off.

"Late for what?" Naruto asked to the thin air left in her wake.

"Her training with her shishou," Shisui answered watching his sister high tail it out of the compound.

"Shit…we better go supervise," Naruto groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

"Why would you need to do that?" Shisui asked.

"Because my _aniki_," Sasuke growled, "Put her in a bad mood and we had to help relieve her of some of her anger."

"And she didn't expel all of her energy because she said she had training with one of her students today. We don't want her to lose it out there and injure someone who isn't responsible," Naruto said, "Come on Sasuke."

Sasuke turned with his teammate and left towards the training grounds.

"Please tell me your mother is still backing you on this?" Shisui asked his best friend.

He nodded, "It was she who asked me when I would begin my pursuit again. It seems she's become actively engaged in my dating life since the war ended."

Shisui smirked, "Have you told your father yet?"

He shook his head, "Let's follow them to the training grounds and supervise."

* * *

"Again!" Sakura shouted her arms folded off to the side of Team Seven's training ground.

Reiko lit her hands up with green chakra and charged at an upright tree trunk Sakura had shoved into the ground earlier. Her sharingan glowed bright as she focused on her chakra scalpel. With a grunt she sped forward and sliced her hands perpendicular to the trunk slicing it clean in half. Her senses went on high alert as she jumped out of the way to avoid Sakura chakra empowered punch. She was light on her feet dodging expertly through the debris flying around her thin body. Next thing she noticed…there were two Sakura's charging at her from opposite directions head on. She paused glancing back and forth between the two when one disappeared only to reappear right behind her.

"Keep your head in the game," Sakura warned in a growl kicking her student in the back and sending her flying to the ground.

Reiko broke her fall with a quick flip then started sprinting only to be cut off by another Sakura.

"Which one of us is real Reiko?" she asked forcing the girl into a taijutsu match.

Reiko's breathing was beginning to become labored. After the extensive chakra control training on the lake and then drilling the chakra scalpel with the log she was starting to wane. In an effort to break out of the taijutsu match she threw an explosive tag down between them and ignited it. Sakura's clone exploded from the force of the blast while Reiko watched from the air breathing hard. She barely sensed Sakura's presence under her when she landed and was pulled into the ground using the Donton: Head Hunter jutsu.

Sakura appeared before her student arms crossed, "Why are you reserves so low today?"

Reiko bowed her head as much as she could, "I was training with my nee-san earlier."

"Look at me," Sakura chided. She hated it when the girl wouldn't look her in the eye.

Reiko looked up at her.

"This has become a constant thing lately which it's a good thing your training but the purpose being a Medical Ninja in the academy at this point in time is to develop these skills first so that you may aide your Genin team when you are finished here," Sakura explained releasing her student from the ground.

Reiko nodded looking down at her feet, "I understand, I'll let him know."

Sakura paused taking in her student. There several reasons why she picked Reiko to become a member of her team. One reason was she was completely different from her own teammate Sasuke, she was soft spoken, humble, and eager to learn anything she could get her hands on. Another reason, she was smart and she remembered everything that she learned after one try. Her chakra control was impeccable for having such little training with it, but if there was one thing she disliked about her student it was that Sakura was worried that the girl was a lot like herself in her younger years, training for all the wrong reasons.

"Reiko, why do you want to be a ninja?" Sakura asked.

Reiko looked up with bright onyx eyes, "I want to be a great kunoichi and bring my clan honor."

_Thought so…_ Sakura muttered to herself, _Typical answer for any Genin with a large clan._

"Not good enough, why did you want to be a ninja?" She asked again in a much firmer tone of voice.

Reiko's face fell, "What do you mean…I told you my reason…"

Sakura shook her head, "And I told you it's not good enough. Why are you training? What purpose do all the injuries, exhaustion, and chakra depletion serve?"

She looked down again with her hands behind her back with a small smile, "Cousin Itachi is a great ninja, nee-san is also a great ninja, cousin Sasuke trained with a Sannin, so did you and Naruto-san. I want my clan to look at me with pride saying that I'm one of the best. I want to become like you, I want to be powerful and beat all of my enemies with a single strike…"

Her speech was interrupted by Sakura's foot making impact on her stomach. She crashed into the nearest tree making her gasp before she was pulled out of the indent and thrown onto the ground. Sakura stood over her, eye blazing, holding a kunai to her throat; her ki was rolling of her in waves.

"That's not good enough," she growled at the girl, "What is your Will of Fire?"

Reiko's eyes were wide as tears started to flow.

Sakura tsked and stood up abruptly turning her back to her, "We're finished for today. You are allowed to heal your internal injuries but external bruising and scratches are prohibited and you can only heal yourself. You will return here every day for training at the same time and I will ask you the same question every day. If I don't like your answer you will receive the same treatment until you find it."

With that Sakura left her student on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Reiko, hearing her master's final words, did an instant body check. She had three broken ribs from the last kick Sakura inflicted on her and definitely some internal bruising from the same injury. Scratches and other bruises adorned her arms and legs from their taijutsu spar and her ankle was slightly swollen from her impact when Sakura threw her to the ground after her kick.

_Will of Fire? I don't…I remember talking about it at the Academy but…I don't know what it is! How am I supposed to find the answer to something I don't know?_

Tears began flowing freely as she rested her broken body and spirit lacking enough chakra to healing her own wounds.

* * *

"Enjoy the show?" Sakura asked in a slightly agitated tone of voice; before her stood Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Itachi, and Shisui all watching her carefully. She had sensed them all show up during the chakra control training except for Sai, he stayed after she announced that she was training a student. Sai knew her well enough that in her bad moods if she wasn't training with her team someone would get seriously injured. When Naruto and Sasuke went to go locate the source of the problem Sai opted to stay and play look out.

"Sakura-chan weren't you a little rough on her, that last kick you put chakra behind it?" Naruto asked.

"I won't have you criticizing my teaching methods," she replied and began walking away.

She was stopped by Shisui's arm blocking her path, "Why didn't you heal her?" he asked his voice as agitated as hers.

Sakura looked him dead into his sharingan eyes uncaring and without fear, "She needed to learn a lesson. Be grateful I went easy on her, when I had this lesson with Tsunade-shishou I couldn't walk for a week."

Naruto choked on his breath, he remembered visiting Sakura in the hospital after that event. It was right before he left on his training trip with ero-sennin and it was Sakura's first day of combat training with Tsunade baa-chan.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, "When did this happen? Where was I?"

"After you defected from Konoha to pursue Orochimaru and right before Naruto left to train with Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-sama beat me within an inch of my life because she didn't like my answer. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Naruto because I was unconscious. You were dead to me Sasuke and Kakashi was given missions that took him outside the village for long periods of time. My mother was the only person who ever came to see me," she explained turning her head to look at Sasuke with a blank look.

"What about your father?" he asked eyes wide.

"Dead," she replied simply.

"Don't you remember that funeral teme?" Naruto bumped him with his elbow. Sasuke scrunched his brows together trying to remember.

"He wouldn't remember because he wasn't there. He was a self-absorbed ass back then Naruto don't you remember. May I take my leave now, I have important business to attend to at the hospital," she looked back a Shisui, "She's lucky to have you looking out for her…maybe you can help her answer my question." With that she picked up Shisui's hand and moved it out of her way before walking back to the village, her white medic apron flowing slightly in the soft breeze.

"She did all of this over a question?" Sai asked confused.

"Women…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on let's go find out what it is," Naruto said following Itachi and Shisui as they lead the way out onto the training grounds.

Shisui knelt next his little sister and wiped her tears, "Reiko, why are you crying?"

She looked up at his gentle voice and sniffed, "Sakura-shishou…she's really mad at me."

She looked up at another head and her eyes widened when she realized she was surrounded by people.

"Why is she mad at you?" her brother asked her again helping her sit up.

"I…I don't know…I did everything she asked of me but said that I was…I wasn't good enough. Nee-san I've been training a lot with you, why am I not good enough?" she asked curling into her brother's embrace.

"What did she ask you?" Itachi placed a comforting hand on her scraped knee; he also noticed her swollen ankle.

"She asked me why I wanted to be a ninja…what is my Will of Fire…"

"And what did you say?" Naruto asked with soft eyes.

"I said I wanted to be the best. I wanted to bring honor to my clan and my village. I wanted to be strong like her, and like you, and like cousin Sasuke and Itachi, and like my brother…" she sniffed again as more tears started to flow, "How was I wrong?"

"You missed her point," Sai stated bluntly. Naruto and Sasuke both sighed in understanding.

"What point?" Reiko asked confused, "She said I was smart and she's treating me like I'm an idiot because she's not explaining what she means!" Her voice got rough with anger.

"Whoa, calm down Reiko," Shisui cautioned.

"No! Why can't I be strong? Why can't that be the only reason I want to be a ninja? Sakura-shishou is strong! You're strong too! Why can't I just be recognized like all of you are? Isn't that why she picked me anyway to make me strong like her!" Reiko protested leaving her brother's embrace and stumbling to the ground as she tried to stand, "Stupid ankle…" she grumbled.

"Reiko…you did miss her point," Naruto told her.

"Then tell me! I want to know the answer!" she demanded, "I have to meet her here tomorrow and I'm not allowed to heal my external injuries. How am I supposed to even try to beat her if I'm too busy recovering the slow way?"

"You're not, that's her point," Sasuke told his little cousin understanding the situation.

"Tell me Sasuke, please," she begged, "I don't want to come tomorrow…I don't want her mad at me."

"Then you better get used to being beaten half to death," Sai told her standing, "If you don't figure it out for yourself then she really will beat you within an inch of your life. I'm leaving seen as I'm of no further use here." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Reiko grumbled crossing her arms, "What does he know…"

"Everything," Sasuke answered, "Sai is speaking from personal experience."

Reiko's eyes widened, "This happened to him too?"

Naruto nodded, "It's happened to all three of us, although I was lucky and got a far less serious beating because I had my answer."

"What was your answer?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you mine when you figure out yours," He winked at her making her grumble again.

"Look at is this way, when you figure out your answer you will know ours as well," Sasuke told her with a small smile.

"But I don't know what she means," she whined dropping her head between her knees hissing in pain from her broken ribs.

"Reiko, what did you learn about it at the Academy?" Shisui asked.

"It is an ideal rooting from the belief of the Senju clan ancestor Senju Hashirama that love is the key to peace. It eventually became the philosophy that he lived by which has now been passed on to many ninja from Konoha as a part of their spiritual heritage. It states that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish, and fight for the village's sake, as many previous generations had done before them," she told them.

"That's a perfect textbook answer and I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Shisui's eyes softened.

"Nee-san…I love my village, I love my clan, and I want to get strong enough to protect it like you do and Itachi-san and Sasuke-san. How is that a bad Will of Fire?" she looked up at her brother, her tears increasing again.

Shisui noticed the lost look in her eyes and his heart broke.

"Reiko," Itachi said in a soft comforting voice, "That is a good Will of Fire. But what you need to think about is this, is it a good enough Will of Fire or is there something better?"

Reiko's eyes turned from lost to shock and to deep thought in a matter of seconds. Shisui nodded at his sister's change in attitude.

"Come on little sister, let's get you home and into a bath so you can heal yourself. From your wincing I'd say Sakura broke a few ribs."

Reiko nodded, "Yeah I'm allowed to heal those but not my cuts and bruises."

Naruto hissed, "Lucky…Sakura-chan wouldn't heal anything for me."

Sasuke snorted, "That's because you heal yourself dobe. But Naruto's right, I had five broken ribs and a broken wrist for two days before Sakura healed me. She even told the hospital not to accept me."

Reiko's eyes widened in horror, "She did that to you…but-but you're her teammates!"

Naruto chuckled then, "Yup but that's how Sakura teaches, through her fists and I wouldn't have her any other way. Besides better for us to take the beating now than to have her chase us around and wail on us later."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Even Sai gets off easy now…"

"Reiko heal that ankle before we walk to far," Shusui said stopping their slow procession back to the compound.

She looked down, "I can't…I'm out of chakra…"

He nodded, "Then it's old school for you." He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Reiko groaned, "Nee-san can you at least give me a piggy back?"

He chuckled, "No can do we need to keep that foot elevated in order to help it heal before you can heal it yourself. If you want I can carry you upside down."

"NO!" she squealed and adjusted so she could hang her foot over her older brother's shoulder.

The boys chuckled at her pouting expression.

* * *

"Where are you taking her tonight?" a middle aged dark haired beauty asked her oldest son.

"Kabuki," Itachi replied tying a knot on his pants.

"Good choice," Mikoto walked up to her son and smooth out his collar, "You look handsome."

"Thank you Kaa-san," he replied smiling softly at her.

"She's a good match for you. I don't know her well but from the interactions I've had with her and Sasuke and Naruto, she's a strong woman worthy of your attention. Fight for her Itachi, she's exactly what this clan needs," She kissed her son on the cheek when he took her hands in his.

"It means a lot to have your support in this," he told her with his eyes closed as he squeezed her hands.

"You will always have my support Itachi," she promised him, "I just wish I could have protected you better when you were a child. I didn't want you to grow up so fast."

He shook his head, "It's in the past and I don't hold it against anyone."

She smiled at him again, "You're a good boy and a fine young man; you never let the darkness of our clan creep into your heart and corrupt it. I was scared when I was told Sasuke defected…I thought I'd lost my baby and now he's back and you're in love with one of the people that set him straight again. If there is anyone in this village capable of changing our old fence sitter's ways, it's you and Sakura."

Itachi was comforted by his mother's words and drew strength from her on a daily basis. Its true what she said about his childhood and how he conquered the power hungry greed that permeates through the clan every generation. When they first started plotting their coup de 'tat Itachi went to the Hokage for guidance. When diplomatic relations failed the council proposed the elimination of the clan in order to prevent a civil war. The Sandaime was against the idea and Itachi convinced him to try one more time except this time to visit the clan in person. The council agreed but only with a contingent of ANBU as escorts.

With the plan set Itachi set up the largest clan meeting with the Hokage and meeting commenced. Children and Genins were excluded from the meeting but every clan member Chunin and up were in attendance. The Hokage started out the meeting giving the pros and cons of their current standing which was taken in a negative light by the clan heads. They claimed their own leadership didn't trust the most respected force in the village since he had arrived with an ANBU contingent as protection. Accusations and arguments were passed around the table until Itachi put a stop to it. He had dressed for the occasion in his ANBU uniform and arrived with the Hokage as part of his ANBU guard. He commanded the room by his presence alone; the prodigy, the answer to their prayers, the one that will bring the clan honor. And it shocked them to the bone to hear Itachi's declaration, if they didn't cease their warmongering ways Itachi would slaughter them all.

The meeting was silent as they all processed his words. Some tried to call him on his bluff but he repeated it again, making some of the younger generation shudder in their seats. Here was their pride and joy and he was threatening them with death. Before any more protests could be voiced Shisui stood and backed Itachi's claim but adding that their crimes against the village would be made public knowledge thereby dishonoring and scourging the name of Uchiha for the entire world to know. Shisui's declaration spurned another round of younger fighters, Uchiha's who, like Itachi, grew up to fast for their age and wanted nothing more than to live and protect their village the way they had been raised.

The elders were stunned into silence as the mood of the meeting began to change from one of anger and contention to silent oppression. The ki that wafted around the room forced the leaders of the clan to reevaluate their current perspective. The Hokage, and Itachi for that matter, were appeased as the clan elders declared no unnecessary action would need to be taken and that their coup would not come to pass. The Hokage took it at face value but Itachi was still not convinced because he knew who was really behind the clan's thirst for power…Uchiha Madara. If Madara was still pulling strings with the elders then the clan and Konoha was not safe until he was dead.

With Itachi's nod the younger sons and daughters of the clan visibly relaxed and retook their seats earning curious glances from their respective heads of the family. They were already looking to Itachi as if he was the head of the clan and not his father Fugaku. This meeting not only brought about relative peace between the Hokage and the famed Uchiha clan, it also spurned new policies instituted as a compromise between the respective parties. The Uchiha clan would not be seen as at fault for the Kyuubi attack on Konoha leading to the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. In order to instill this new sense of trust the clan members would be given more frequent missions and their promotions would reopen since the Hokage and the Council halted their ability to receive higher than Chunin ranks for the past few years. Basically they wanted to become regular citizens again instead of the trash they felt they were being treated as by the higher ups on the food chain. The Police Force was back in full swing gaining re-access to records so that they could better perform their job of village security.

The Hokage, being made aware of Madara's presence by Itachi, placed the heir with the job of destroying any contact that the Uchiha clan has with their former founder and leader. Itachi accepted and enlisted Shisui's help so that when the infamous Uchiha reappeared to the clan heir in hopes of enticing him away to join his new organization, he would have back up. Madara knew he was at a severe disadvantage when Shisui appeared with Itachi at their designated meeting place and time. He normally would have killed Itachi for his refusal but having the body flicker user on hand reversed his decision. Itachi was wise to bring him along since he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat both of them in combat without raising the hackles on the elders of the clan. The coup was his idea of retaliation to Konoha for the despicable treatment being handed to them. First with the relocation then with their funds cut and promotions yanked from under their feet; Madara played his part well, feasting off their rage and building up that festering need for power leading the coup's first initiation.

But now with the Hokage's interference, Itachi convinced Madara that his plan to corrupt the clan and lead them to utter destruction was put to a stop. He informed him that his decision to be his disciple was contrary to with standards and that to kill two prominent clan members that would not so easily die by anyone's hand other than his, the clan would directly turn against him leading to his official death at the hands of the men and women he wanted to control. Madara was then faced with the only decision he could make…retreat.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called out to her son.

He blinked a couple times, "Yes?"

She chuckled lightly at him, "Don't space out tonight like you just did. That would definitely put her off."

He let an amused smirk cross his features, "I won't Kaa-san."

She kissed his cheek again then ushered him out of the room, "Off you go. If you wait here any longer you will be late and you don't want that now do you?"

"No Kaa-san, sleep well," he told her as he descended the stairs.

"I'll be up and waiting to hear how it goes," she told him as she settled down in the study and pulled out a book.

The door closed softly behind him and he turned a faced his next obstacle.

"Don't break her heart," Sasuke told his brother in a tight voice, "I did that enough when we were younger and I won't forgive myself for being such an ass to her."

"Jealous?" Itachi asked joining his brother as they leaned against the porch rail.

"No…I'm just trying to save your ass from a beating I know will happen if you make her mad."

"Hn," was his only reply as Sasuke turned and scowled at him.

"I'm serious Itachi," he growled.

"I know you are otouto," he replied easily, "I promise you that breaking her heart is the furthest thing from my mind. If she doesn't want anything to do with me after a few dates then I will cease my attentions to her. But I will not give up if she's simply being resistant."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Resistant," he muttered, "Sakura is nothing if not resistant…"

Itachi breathed out a small laugh then, "I know."

Sasuke quickly glanced at his brother's peaceful face before Itachi schooled his expression.

"Don't hide from her," he told his brother, "Sakura likes people who are real with her. She hates bullshit, slander, half truths, and people trying to get into her good graces merely to just be associated with her. She's full of life, light, and love…I'm happy that I didn't take those attributes away from her when I left."

Itachi glanced at his brother's expression as it betrayed his feelings of lose and hurt, "I won't."

"I realize now what I had the potential to have but at the same time…I wouldn't have been able to give her what she wanted…what she really needed," he met his brother's eyes and was slightly shocked to see him displaying his real feelings on the matter, "I think you can aniki. You've always had something that I lack…something that makes you…I'm not sure but I know I'll probably never be able to have it," he smirked then at his brother, "I guess whatever it is you'll always have that one up on me huh?"

Itachi returned his younger brother's smirk, "When you figure out what you're missing come find me and maybe then we will be evenly matched."

Sasuke chuckled before standing straight and stretching, "Hurry up, if your late I'm not picking up your carcass when she leaves you broken on the street."

Itachi's smirk never left his face as he made his way out of the compound towards the home of a beautiful pink haired fireball.

* * *

**Alright i'm addressing these concerns now so that everyone knows. Are my characters a little OOC...yes! Think about it Itachi and Sasuke had a great relationship in the manga until Itachi committed genocide. Well this fic doesn't have that so i'm retaining some of Sasuke's former attitude so he's not your typical brooding self, he has more life and spunk and is generally nicer. Yeah...we clear...i hope so :) That was intentional. More ItaSaku romance is on the way as well as more plot development! I just had to get some general stuff out of the way as you can see. if anything is confusing about the past or anything PM me and i'll explain!**

* * *

**For Reviewer LoremasterLia**

Since you don't have an active FanFic account i couldn't just respond to your review like i usually do so here's your response.

Thank you for agreeing to that! I feel totally the exact same way. A lot of fics i read i feel like they don't really give Sakura the spunk or credit that she deserves. Yes there are some out there that portray her phenomenally and i love reading them over and over but some it's like...a little sad. So this is my way of giving Sakura's character the credit she deserves. There's a reason why the creator (i can't spell his name even if i try) had Sakura become Tsunade's apprentice DUH it's to make her the NEXT Tsunade. Not to say that Sasuke will stay evil like Orochimaru or Naruto will be pervy like Jiraiya BUT do you see what i mean? People down play her change in attitude still thinking she's stuck in that naive mentality of a 14 year old. Yeah she's still head over heels in love with Sasuke but you know she's not stupid about it anymore. The reason she knocked Kiba, Sai, and Lee out was so she could go KILL him...that's not naive that's taking responsibility. Anyways i just wanted to say thanks for feeling the same way i do about Sakura...i love her character :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so...i'm thinking about updates and such and i'm thinking weekly but i kinda want opinions. I'm working on my fifth chapter right now and i read over my drafts and edit them about 3 times a week or more so you're not even reading a first draft but more of a fourth. Anyways...i'm thinking weekly what do you think? Oh and since i haven't said it already i'm saying it now...I don't own Naruto but i would think that would be obvious. **

* * *

"Ino for the last time I am NOT wearing that!" Sakura yelled at her best friend raiding her closet, "And I know for a fact that that specific article of clothing would never be found in my closet on any other day and that YOU brought it here."

Ino scoffed at being found out, "I would never do such a thing to you Sakura."

"Bullshit," she replied as she finished touching up her make up. She never needed much, if any at all, and refused to wear any such color that made her look like a geisha instead of a normal woman.

"Fine will you at _least _wear this?" Ino asked pulling out one of Sakura's favorite 'going out' tops. It was a forest green halter top that tied behind the neck and the fabric gave off a light shimmer.

Sakura eyed it in apparent disinterest, "Sure I'll wear that with a pair of very comfortable black loose pants.

"Nope you're wearing a skirt," Ino countered pulling out a pencil skirt.

"Pants Ino," Sakura stood up and pulled out the perfect pair that she had bought to go with that specific top.

"Skirt Sakura," Ino counter waving it in front of her face.

"Pants."

"Skirt."

"_Pants!_"

"_Skirt!_"

"PANTS!"

"SKIRT!"

"Ino," Kya walked in eating a bowl full of peaches and cream, "If you rile her up before her date then it's not going to go well and _that _I will not allow." She smiled sweetly popping another peach into her mouth.

"My apologies Kya kaa-san but I really think she should wear the skirt," Ino wiggled the article of clothing for Kya to see.

"A skirt would be nice…" Kya started but was interrupted by the doorbell, "Oh I wonder who that is?" She smiled mischievously before descending the stairs to answer the door.

"See your mother agrees with me," Ino smirked triumphantly.

"Ino I'm wearing pants if it's the last thing I do and if you don't agree," she eyed her friend with a harsh glare, "Then I'm going to punk your skinny ass down the stairs and out of the village and make Shikamaru's lazy ass go and get you!"

"Try it Forehead! Now come on take those sweats off I want to see this skirt on you," Ino smirked as she dodged a punch from her best friend.

* * *

Itachi heard the commotion from inside and listen for a good five minutes as Sakura and Ino fought over her clothing choices. Deciding to aid her in any way he could he rang the bell before Sakura could make good on her threat. He listened as Sakura's mother's chakra signature opened the door.

"Good evening Itachi-san you're looking handsome tonight," Kya commented tongue between her teeth.

Itachi's eye narrowed in slight confusion before her lips popped and she smiled, "There got it. Sorry had a rather stubborn piece of peach caught between my teeth."

Itachi nodded at her explanation then entered their home as her mother open the door wider to accommodate him. He was directed to a small sitting room to his left with the stairs leading to the upper floor were to his right.

"Ino! I swear if I see you tomorrow I'm going to rip your hair out!" They heard Sakura threaten from upstairs.

Kya tsked, "I apologize for her behavior Itachi-san…Ino has put her in a rather foul mood."

He nodded turning his calm gaze from the stairs to her, "It's no problem. Sakura is easily riled."

Kya smirked and nodded, "That she is. Tell me, when did you first meet my daughter?" She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch while she took a nearby chair.

"When she was twelve and assigned to Team 7," he answered politely.

She giggled at him, "Now, now, Itachi-san, you know that's _not_ what I meant." She smiled knowingly at him while grabbing her bowl of fruit and began eating again.

He nodded at her meaning before answering in a low monotone voice, "It was when Sasuke returned from his defection to Orochimaru."

"And you're only making yourself known now because…" she asked leadingly.

"I thought she still had a strong attachment to my brother," he answered honestly not really seeing a reason or wanting to lie to the woman, "I didn't want to interfere with anything that they could have. I knew of her apprenticeship to the Hokage but I never saw results until the day she took my brother by surprise and knocked him a mile away from the village," he smirked at the memory, "I've never seen my brother that surprised before."

Kya laughed, "I don't think anyone besides myself knew that Sakura had that reunion planned since he broke her heart."

He looked at her and Kya took his scrunched eyebrows as a form of question.

She answered, "She was really shaken up over the entire ordeal and wouldn't stop talking about him refusing her assistance and saying 'thank you' before knocking her out. For a girl like her sometimes she needs a good cry before she can officially move on."

He nodded as she continued. "She was frightened about what things would be like with the team when he came back and didn't want things getting off to a bad start, as she put it, 'prideful rivalry shit'. She also didn't want to be the weak link so she steeled herself with the Hokage's training and put herself through hell and back in order to progress. I can't be more proud of who she is. Every single member of her Team 7 is stubborn in their own way but she was the glue that kept them together in the end."

Itachi looked back towards the stairs.

"Now enough about that, I'll go get Sakura so you can leave," she stood up and walked up the stairs stopping at the top, "Good Lord Sakura are you going to keep him waiting all live long day!"

"I'm coming mother," Sakura sang back with a slight edge to her voice.

Kya smiled seeing her daughter win the argument over clothing and stepped out in her green halter and black pants with black closed toed shoes, "You look lovely."

Sakura rolled her eyes with a genuine smile, "Yeah, yeah."

Mother and daughter walked down the stairs together and into the sitting room. Sakura stopped and glanced at her date fighting with everything in her not to show her anxiety over the ridiculously handsome man in her home. Itachi stood as they entered and Sakura appraised him fast; dark blue kimono wrapped shirt, black pants loosely handing around his hips with back ninja sandals. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and looked silky to the touch.

_**Makes me want to run my hands through it…mmmmmmm**_, her inner sighed happily.

_Don't even go there…we were coerced into this remember that,_ she chided.

Itachi fought a winning smirk the moment he saw Sakura stand before him. The dark green of her top contrasted beautifully with her electric jade eyes and soft pink hair which was styled differently than was typical for a girl like her. She had kept it down but swept the majority to the right side while the left was secured with a silver clip. He eyes stood out ever so slightly than normal and he attributed that to her wearing mascara and hints of eye liner. Her lips were a glossy pink and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Ino coughed then with a large smile, "Well damn Itachi if you want to kiss her you might as well ask first."

He looked up from his date and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde leaning against the staircase.

"Ino…" Sakura hissed turning to glare at her friend.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I'm not the only one who could see that."

Kya giggled softly before motioning to the door, "You have fun now. Ino and I will be expecting full details when you get home."

Sakura grumbled, "If Ino knows what's good for her she won't be around when I get home."

"Whatever you say Forehead," Ino sang at her.

"Watch it Pig."

Sakura turned towards Itachi finding him significantly closer to her and he extended his arm towards her.

"Shall we go?" he asked in his soft velvet voice.

_He _so _said it like that on purpose! And what's with the whole arm thing seriously!_

_**Shut up and enjoy it woman!**_

Sakura nodded with a small nervous smile before he led her out of the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ino called from the door, "Actually maybe you should!"

She had to instantly dodge a shruiken that Sakura had thrown at her. Kya and Ino laughed to themselves as they closed the door after pulling the shuriken out of the door jam.

* * *

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'm really sorry about that."

"About what exactly?" he asked looking straight ahead.

"You probably could hear my argument with Ino a mile away," she smiled sheepishly at him.

He returned her shy smile with a faint smirk, "Yes I could actually, but it was quite entertaining."

She rolled her eyes, "Riiiight…well anyways where are we going?"

"Kabuki," he replied turning down a slightly busy street. The road was lit up with restaurant signs and shops enticing customers indoors, many Konoha couples were out enjoying the cool even weather, it was a clear night with only a slight breeze to make the leaves rustle along the road.

Sakura paused for a moment before tugging on Itachi's arm, "Follow me a moment." Without another word she directed him up to the top of the shops. Sakura was grateful for Itachi's quick reflexes as he landed perfectly next to her.

"Sorry about that, I see a familiar patron at a certain ramen stand. Wouldn't want him to interrupt anything…" she quickly explained nervously as they walked across the rooftops.

Itachi glanced at Ichiraku's and spotted her teammates bright orange pants, "What exactly did you not want him to interrupt?"

She faltered for a moment, "Well…it's just…I don't know but…ugh never mind…"

_**Just tell him you've been dying to kiss him…**_

_I'm on a date here so you can just keep your little comments to yourself._

_**Oh no sweetie they are not just my comments but yours as well. You know that. **_ Her inner grinned wickedly.

Sakura began massaging her temple with her left hand, _Just can it! I don't want to screw up tonight…I actually want to enjoy myself on my _first _legitimate date._

_**Fine, I concede we do deserve a nice date.**_

"Headache?" Sakura glanced up at her date and answered his question.

"Oh…no I'm fine really," she dropped her hands immediately and stopped when he turned her body towards him.

She watched his eyes as he lifted his hands and placed his first and middle finger against her temples. He gently massaged in a circle then inserted a little chakra. Sakura relaxed slightly under his gentle touch but never broke eye contact.

Itachi felt…something. It was as though her mind was buzzing and pulsing; no wonder she had a headache. He reasoned that she probably hasn't had a free day since prior to the war and her mind was still in overwork mode. He kept massaging trying to relax the muscles specifically around her eyes to lessen the headache that he was sure she had. Nobody's mind could be this active for long periods of time and not feel entirely exhausted daily. After another few seconds his efforts, he realized, were fruitless. Her muscles still stayed somewhat tense so he ceased the minute healing and decided to take advantage of their close proximity. His left hand ran lightly through her silky pink hair before dropping to his side. His right hand slowly ran down her temple and over her smooth cheek watching her blush lightly at his action. His thumb softly caressed the outside of her lips before he withdrew…_So smooth and enticing._

"Our reservation awaits us," he told her in a quiet voice, "Shall we?" He offered his arm to her again and she absentmindedly took it as he led them off the roof and back onto the busy street.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, it's good to see you this evening, I assume you're here for the reservation," the hostess asked with a pleasant smile.

Itachi nodded.

"Please follow me, your table is ready."

The hostess grabbed a couple of menu's as well as a yellow insert then led them to a secluded booth in the dimly lit dining room. Sakura's eyes widened as they were led through the beaded entrance to the dining room. In the center of the large room was a giant sushi bar with 4 chefs wearing traditional garb carefully preparing a variety of orders. Surrounding the sushi bar were tables filled with patrons with booths lining the out area. The hostess placed their menus on the table and indicated for them to sit.

"Tonight is our all you can eat sushi, for one it's $20 and for two the price is $35. Anything you can't finish will be charged," she bowed her head quickly before returning to her station.

"I don't even know if I can eat $20 worth of sushi," Sakura commented as she picked up her menu.

"It depends on what you order, some rolls and specialty cuts are more expensive than others," Itachi replied.

"True I guess."

Their waitress arrived then, "Welcome to Kabuki my name is Yinsing and I'll be serving you for the evening, may I get you both something to drink?"

"We'd like a bottle of your Tokubetsu Honjozo-shu Sake," Itachi replied lifting the yellow menu insert to glance at it.

"Right away sir," the waitress replied and left.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and watched him. After a moment he glanced up waiting for her to speak.

"That's generous of you," she told him in almost a whisper.

He put the yellow menu down and stared intently at her, "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she replied quickly, "It's just…this place is really nice and that bottle of sake…"

"I want you to know that my intentions for us go beyond just casual dating," he cut her off.

She stiffened in surprise, "What do you mean by intentions?"

He smirked at her expression, "I would not spend this kind of money frivolously on just any woman I wished to date."

"Itachi what is this to you?" Sakura asked quickly before her nerves got the better of her. Her mind was filling with memories of Sasuke venting about his clan drama. She had planned to confront him about this anyway and since he brought it up… "I'm serious too, give me a straight answer because if it's anything _frivolous_ I'll leave right now."

She looked up resolved in her hasty on-the-spot decision and Itachi could see it. '_Sakura likes people who are real with her. She hates bullshit, slander, and half-truths.'_ Sasuke's words echoed in his ears and he knew this was the moment…if he wanted her, which he did, he would have to secure her now before she dropped him.

"Sakura, I wish to court you exclusively in hopes that our relationship can be everlasting. My sole reason for wanting to court you is for you to accept my proposal and make you the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan."

Sakura couldn't help but go slack-jawed at his confession. She got exactly what she asked for, she could see it in his eyes, eyes so much like his brothers that she could read exactly what he was thinking. He wanted her, he had wanted her for…she couldn't believe it. She had expected him to try more coercing, some type of trickery or…just something but he didn't, he gave her his honest answer.

_This can't be real. He's not allowed!_

_**You can see it as well as I can.**_

_He's the heir, his bride has to be of Uchiha blood, he's going against everything just by taking me on a date and to admit that he wants to…_ she couldn't finish her thought.

_**Marry you, bind you to him eternally, and make you one of the most powerful women in the village aside from the Hyuuga matriarch and our current female Hokage. Yeah don't worry I'll finish those thoughts for you.**_

"You can't be serious," she breathed out rubbing her temples again; her inner could be so frustrating and very right on these occasions…_damn bloodline._

"I'm perfectly serious. I wouldn't joke about anything like this," he replied with a monotone voice.

"You're not allowed Itachi. I know you're not even supposed to be seen in some place like this with me," she looked up with a stony expression, "Why do you think I kept denying you all those times. I knew you were interested but do you not think that Sasuke hasn't filled us in? We're closer to him than anyone in your clan. We know all the dirty gritty details, all the drama that goes on in the main house, and I _know_ for a fact that you marrying outside the clan will raise hell. I don't even know how Naruto gets away with dating Hinata! Wait scratch that I do know, he's already secured the position of Hokage when Tsunade-shishou decides to retire. Hyuuga-sama is too proud of a man to pass up an alliance like that. But you," she pointed at him, "Why? Why me when you know you can't have me?"

Itachi just watched her as she ranted trying to reason out his attraction to her. He found it mildly amusing as she continued to verbally downplay the situation. Sasuke was very well informed and he had seen to it that his teammates were informed as well. Sakura kept ranting about their politics and even named a few of the women that he knew the clan would like for him to choose a bride from. She even admitted to seeking the women out discretely in person and she even perused their individual medical files. This impressed him even further since she had just, perhaps unconsciously, confessed her own real attraction to him. She continued to rant about the training session when Sasuke was introduced to a couple of younger women meant for him. This anecdote he found rather interesting, he knew the clan was pressuring his younger brother in the same area in case Itachi was somehow killed in action or turned traitor. He guessed that most of the old elders were still on edge about his declaration of genocide back during the meeting with the Sandaime.

The waitress arrived then with a bottle of their chosen sake and two small glasses, "What will you be having tonight?"

Itachi handed her the yellow menu insert, "For two please."

The waitress nodded as she took their menus and proceeded to drop off the yellow paper to the sushi bar.

"When did you fill that out?" Sakura asked stunned.

He smirked at her, "During your rant. I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us since you seemed otherwise occupied."

She scoffed, "How do you even know what I like?"

"My brother can have a big mouth," he replied pouring sake for them.

Sakura sighed then, "Itachi please answer my question. I need to know for my own general sanity…I don't want to be hurt again."

Sakura downed her cup of sake so she missed the softened look Itachi was now giving her. Without looking back up at him she poured herself another glass.

"I see you've learned other skills from the Hokage besides strength and medical jutsu," he commented offhandedly.

Sakura let out a breathy chuckle, "Well Shizune can't always be her drinking partner now can she?"

Itachi smirked again.

"Besides, since Jiraiya died she's drank more than is typical for a woman like her. Shizune and I take it in shifts to monitor her without her really knowing. I have quite the resistance for alcohol now even without using medical jutsu to help regulate," she explained with a small smile.

"I commend you," he raised his glass and down it in one swallow.

"Now since you successfully changed the subject again can I get my answer now?" Sakura finished off her last glass then twirled the cup in her hands waiting.

Itachi nodded setting down his own cup then rested his hands over hers to stop her fidgeting.

"Sakura I was being perfectly honest with you before," he said in a soft voice, "I want you like I've never wanted another woman in my life. You feats are nothing small, you're a damn good kunoichi definitely one of the villages best. You're the Hokage's apprentice, you've revolutionized medical jutsu, you fought and survived against Madara in the Fourth Great War, and your team is being hailed as the New Sannin by the entire shinobi core. You're intelligent, brave, courageous, valiant, loyal, so why wouldn't I want a woman like you. Sasuke wouldn't be half the man he is with your and Naruto's influence. Reiko speaks highly of you every chance she gets and what you're trying to teach her now…nobody in my clan would be able to explain. So does that answer your question?"

Sakura's face went from impassive to shock then embarrassment, "You didn't explain about your clan though…what would happen if they found out we were together?" She started to shake which prompted him to hold her hands a little tighter in reassurance.

"I can handle them," he answered simply.

She shook her head, "No Itachi, I need a guarantee. I won't be subjected to petty looks or snide comments or political bullying. If that's what's in store for me in this relationship then I'm telling you no right now."

He sighed watching her try to school her emotions, he didn't think she would ever be able to keep her face perfectly blank and he was grateful for that.

"My mother approves of my decision. My father does not know of it as of yet. My cousin Reiko loves you. My cousin Shisui would take you for himself if he could. And my brother approves of us being together."

Sakura's head shot up, "Sasuke…he's…"

He nodded, "He and Naruto both know and have threatened to kill me if I break your heart."

Her face softened and she chuckled, "My boys…"

"Sakura," he called her attention back to him, "I promise you that if you accept me and this relationship that you will not be subjected to any feelings of rejection or inferiority from my clansmen. Many of the younger generations of my clan do not share the same sentiment that their fathers and grandfathers have grown accustomed to. They have made these known to me since I will be the one to take over as Head when my father passes or decides to retire. From them, you will receive nothing but upmost respect. The elders would also not chance the wrath of the Hokage if they were found in the wrong against her most prized pupil, they think too highly of their social standing to allow that to happen. They will treat you with civility but probably nothing more than that. Now it is my turn to ask, Haruno Sakura will you accept my offer of courtship?" He lifted each of her hands and kissed them both lightly before raising his head to wait for her answer.

Sakura was more confused than ever.

_**We both know your answer just tell him already**_, her inner sigh in exasperation,_** it's useless and tiring for you to continue denying your attraction to him. This started what like before the war?**_

_Yes…and this isn't just about a damn attraction anymore it's about something more. If I agree to this relationship he has already specified where it will end up!_

_**Only if you want it to. The only thing he **_**specified**_** was his intentions in the **_**future**_**! You still haven't made your specifications known and he will respect them.**_

She sighed; _I guess you're right…_

Her inner scoffed, _**Of course I'm right! Now tell him what you want in return then he'll nod and then hopefully the food will arrive so the situation won't be as awkward after that.**_

_Kami I hate it when you're right._

_**Technically you're right…remember we are…**_

_One and the same, yes I remember now shush!_

"Before I give you my answer I have…a condition," she told him. She tried taking her hands away from his but he held fast not letting her move. "Ok I…I can't commit long term. Too many things could happen between now and the future that to accept you knowing that my acceptance means I will someday be tricked into being your wife is unacceptable to me."

She glanced up at him and was reassured at his nod.

She cleared her throat, "I just want us to have a normal relationship like any other couple. We can date, go out, train, whatever, but _if_, and that's a big IF, we decide to take this beyond just dating then it will be mutual. Do you understand what I'm saying because I feel like I huge fool because I'm not explaining myself very well?"

Itachi nodded with a small quirk of his lips, "You don't want to feel like this relationship will be planned from beginning to end, I understand and respect your decision."

She nodded and smile relieved, "If I or you want to end this at any time we will do so as adults and not like some stupid hormonal teenagers. I was already coerced into this date and I will _not_ be coerced again…especially not for marriage."

Itachi nodded again.

"Good now that we have that out of the way can you let go of my hands now?"

He lifted an eyebrow as a challenge as she narrowed her eyes, "I could just break your hold Itachi-san."

His eyes lit up in amusement as he slowly released his hold of her. And right on time their sushi order arrived.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?" their waitress asked.

"Glass of water please," Sakura smiled at her before the waitress bowed and left.

Sakura took her dipping dish and filled with soy then grabbed a large glob of wasabi and began to mix the two together. She picked up her small plate next and was about to grab some sushi off the platter when she saw a puzzling expression of Itachi's face.

"What?"

He switched his gave from her dipping dish to her eyes, "You mix them?"

Sakura looked down at his reference then back up, "Yeah…who doesn't?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "You're the first person I've seen do that with this dish."

"All of my friends eat it this way," she defended then decided to tease him, "Perhaps you need to get out more."

He quirked a brow at her then proceeded to fill his own dipping dish with soy. He paused then hearing Sakura's giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…"

He put the soy sauce down and stared at her with a blank expression, she still continued to giggle.

"Tell me."

She shook her head as she took a piece of salmon, dipped it, and then popped it into her mouth.

"I insist," he replied.

Again she shook her head. Rolling his eyes inwardly he continued filling his dipping dish when Sakura giggled again.

"What do you find so amusing about this act?" he questioned his brows slightly furrowed.

She shrugged knowing he would figure it out soon. She was about to take a piece of a roll when his chop sticks pinned her hand. His face now inches away from hers.

"I insist," he repeated.

Sakura's amused stare met his own challenging one before she giggled again much to his annoyance.

She finally graced him with an answer, "I don't think I've ever met a man that pours soy quite like you. Do you really need to lift your pinky?"

His eyes narrowed at her teasing, "Are you criticizing the way I was raised?"

"No, I'm simply saying you are the first person I've ever seen do that," she threw his words back at him.

He prized her with a typical Uchiha smirk, "All of my friends and family pour soy this way, perhaps you should get out more."

They each held the others gazes before Sakura started laughing again. Itachi let her hand up as he placed a few pieces of sushi on his plate.

"So since we've already had way too deep of a conversation for a first date, how about we bend the first date rules a little bit?" she asked watching him place ginger on top of his tuna.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Simple really," she answered twirling her chopsticks around her hand with the finesse only a shinobi could acquire, "Tell me everything I need to know about you in five minutes."

* * *

The ground rumbled beneath her feet as she steadied herself against Sakura's chakra punch. Limbs shaky and body growing tired faster from excessive beatings she had taken recently.

"Your answer Reiko!" Sakura yelled charging at her student.

She dodged a kick and immediately released a katon jutsu to gain some distance between her shishou.

"I don't have a new one," she replied weakly on her hands and knees.

"Then you know what's coming to you," was Sakura's reply as she disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals.

Reiko's sharingan flickered in and out with chakra exhaustion but she was able to discern Sakura's location before receiving the full force of her chakra punch. Her last reserves were used when Sakura's hand, instead of hitting Reiko's face, it slammed into the ground launching debris in every direction. Reiko's face fell seeing the destruction and became grateful that she dodged. It was short lived however when another fist cracked her jaw landing her face first into the ground. She bit back a pained moan as Sakura's shadow fell over her.

"It's been a week Reiko," Sakura told her in a monotone voice, "Are you going to let me beat you to death?"

Unable to speak because of her dislocated jaw Reiko shook her head.

"Your body will progressively deteriorate with these sparring sessions if you do not come up with your answer soon. Do you want me to put you in a coma?"

Reiko again shook her head.

"I have work at the hospital now, I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura turned on her heel and walked away.

Reiko stood shakily thankful that her session ended early. She slowly began walking back towards her home that she lived in with her brother Shisui. Since their parents died during the war it was now their responsibility until her brother got married. She missed her mother and knew that if she were alive right now she would be fussing over her. Back when she was alive Reiko would have tried to shrug her off as an overbearing parent, but now with this she missed her fussing more than ever. Shisui was a constant presence whenever she needed him but she was 13 years old, she didn't need him fussing over her and she didn't need to call him from his duties either.

"Uchiha Reiko." She heard an older voice call out to her.

She turned to see the High Elders leaving Uchiha Fugaku's home, they must have just finished with a council meeting, it was Wednesday after all. She should have taken the back way to her home in order to avoid their questions, she needs to stay focused, they did live next door to them after all.

"What has happened to you?" one of the elder men, Rook asked her.

She just shrugged without replying, she almost had enough chakra to heal her jaw in about an hour.

"Her jaw is broken," Akemi, another elder, observed, "She's low on chakra, Reiko I'll send an escort with you to the hospital. That injury needs to be fixed immediately."

Reiko shook her head fast making her jaw twinge. She motioned with her hands the same sentiment.

"It is not up for discussion, even if you can heal yourself," Rook stated before being cut off by another voice.

"Reiko will be able to heal herself soon elders it is nothing to worry about," Shisui walked up placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Reiko relaxed into her brother's comforting grasp relieved that he was there to help her.

"Shisui-san just because your sister is the student of Haruno Sakura doesn't mean she needs to suffer with extensive injuries," Rook observed.

He nodded, "That maybe so but this is a training exercise between her and her master. Interference is prohibited."

Reiko nodded backing up her brother's statement.

"I don't see how this qualifies as a training exercise," Fugaku emerged from his home when he realized the elders had yet to leave.

"Fugaku-sama," Shisui nodded his head in recognition.

"If it is training then why hasn't Sakura, apprentice to the Hokage, healed her herself?" Akemi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed she could but she will not,"Shisui said but immediately bit his tongue…_I should not have said that._

"And why is that?" Fugaku asked keeping a straight face.

"The reason is unknown to me," he answered with a lie.

"Fugaku-sama," Rook turned and looked at him, "I believe a visit to see Haruno is in order."

Fugaku nodded and pointedly ignored Reiko's silent protest. She turned her fiery eyes on her brother and stomped her foot demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry little sister, it slipped out before I could stop myself," he apologized trying to placate her.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she demanded that her brother take her to her master. He nodded and picked her up piggy back and took off.

* * *

"Enter," Sakura called out to the person knocking on her door.

"Haruno Sakura." Said woman looked up to see the three high ranking elders of the Uchiha clan walk into her office.

She nodded her head, "How can I help you gentleman?" Moegi and TingTing who were also in the room with her stood straight and tall in the presence of the elders.

"We request a private audience with you to discuss your treatment of one of our clan members," Rook walked up and took a seat in one of the two chairs opposite her desk.

Sakura nodded then motioned for TingTing and Moegi handing them both fake folders, "TingTing the gauze needs to be replaced on the patient in room 43. Moegi make sure the patient in room 35 is getting the proper amount for his IV drip."

Moegi and TingTing nodded understanding the hidden orders given to them. TingTing was to leave then mask her chakra and hide outside her master's window. Moegi had door duty to either prevent people from entering or to prevent Sakura from destroying the hospital. TingTing usually got window duty since Moegi was the only one who could catch Sakura's chakra punch aside from Tsunade, and also because she had small chakra reserves which made concealing herself easy since she could erase all traces of her existence except for direct line of sight. The respective girls left their master alone with the three imposing men.

"Which member do you wish to discuss?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Your third member of the Medic Squad Reiko," Akemi stood behind the others as Fugaku had taken the other seat.

"What do you have to say, please make it quick I have patients to see to," she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

All three men narrowed their eyes slightly as her lack of respect and Sakura scoffed.

"Forgive me for being in a hurry since you saw fit to interrupt my work day. Any questions regarding her training could've been scheduled for an appointment where I could give you my undivided attention. As such you have not and you're lucky I don't have anywhere to be for the next," she checked the clock, "ten minutes so what are your questions?"

Fugaku spoke first, "When Reiko came home to the compound she had a dislocated jaw, was this your doing?"

Sakura nodded.

"Why didn't you heal her?"

"Because it's an arrangement we have between the two of us. It's been almost an hour since we've ended that training session she should be healing herself up by now in a long warm bath," she answered easily.

"Why inflict such needless pain at all?" Rook asked.

"We demand an answer," Akemi interjected before Sakura could refuse.

She stared at the men then decided to just give them a straight answer, "I didn't like the answer to her question."

"What question?" Rook asked.

"What is her Will of Fire," she answered simply.

Akemi scoffed, "What a pathetic reason."

"Indeed," Rook agreed.

"I didn't ask for you approval for my teaching methods and I don't want them now," she sat up straight behind her desk fixing the men with a mild glare, "If you have come here to mock my teaching methods then your ten minutes are up."

"Reiko is not yet old enough to answer that question," Fugaku told her plainly, he wanted answers but knew enough about his son's teammate that she didn't respond to intimidation or orders from other people than the Hokage.

"I beg to differ, I learned the answer to that question when she was my age," Sakura sorted through more files on her desk just to break eye contact.

"We demand you heal her," Rook leaned forward in his chair, "It is unseemly for her to walk around so battered down. Think about her self-esteem and image."

Sakura barked out a laugh, "Image! Reiko is not so concerned with image as much as you are."

Akemi growled, "Mind your place Haruno."

"Mind my place, you are in _my_ office, interrupting_ my_ time. Don't tell me what I need to do, I'm not some woman you can walk over." She was slowly losing her patience with these men. If they found out about her relationship with Itachi she was going to receive more of this than she wanted to handle.

"Your direct insult to your elders will be reported to the Hokage. We will demand you be removed from you position," Rook stood to try intimidation by towering over her.

"By all means go ahead. Banish me and see if you can find someone else as suitable to run the hospital and the academy and oversee all patient statistics in ANBU and…"

"This is quite enough out of you Haruno! We will not tolerate you berating a member of our clan in such a manner or we will have her removed from your squad!" Akemi shouted at her.

"Doctor Haruno to you elder. And what crush her dreams?" Sakura scoffed at the elder, "So this is how you men think; that women should be docile and always adhere to your words without a thought of their own?"

"Doctor Haruno that is quite enough if you please," Fugaku had remained silent during the argument but spoke up in defense of their clan in a small but firm voice.

Just then the door to her office opened as Reiko ran up to her master and knelt next to her, Sakura could see her silent apology in her eyes. Shisui followed his sister but stopped at the desk nodding to the elders in the room. What surprised the elders the most was when Itachi followed in after Shisui.

"Honorable Elders," Itachi nodded his head at the three men, "Sakura."

"I wondering when you were going to walk in," Sakura glared at her very new boyfriend. She could feel him outside her office probably just listening and biding his time.

He smirked back taking up a position next to her opposite of Reiko.

"Itachi, Shisui, Reiko, if you don't mind we're having a private discussion with Haruno…" Akemi was trying to get the newcomers out of the room.

"Doctor Haruno, Uchiha-san," Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, "I hate repeating myself over inconsequential matters."

Akemi's gaze turned angry, "You forget your place _Doctor _Haruno."

"Actually you forget yours Akemi-sama. Sakura is the director of this hospital, Chief Medical Officer over Konoha, and the Headmaster of the new Medic Academy. She is a highly skilled and respected shinobi of this village and should be treated as such," Itachi stated gazing at Sakura.

Itachi didn't stop at words and backed them up with actions next. They had kept their new relationship quiet after their date and had planned on doing so for some time. But Itachi made a quick decision since the elders had decided to stick their noses in her business with Reiko. He lifted her hand that was closest to him and raised it to his lips kissing the back softly. The tender action made Sakura's body relax but she only allowed it to show in her softened gaze.

Itachi's eyes never left hers, "I was on my way here to see if you were busy or if you'd like to accompany me for lunch?"

Sakura sighed, "Can't today Itachi I'm booked. Perhaps tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I'll be by tomorrow at noon."

"Itachi?" Rook asked wanting to confirm his suspicions. The room was silenced in shock as they waited for the elder to ask his question, "What is your relationship with this woman?" Such a blatant display of affection sent him reeling.

Sakura glared at the elder man, "I have a name _elder_."

"Yes I know," he glared right back at her.

"Sakura and I are currently seeing each other," Itachi answered smoothly.

Rook and Akemi gasped while Shisui and Reiko's eyes sparkled in delight.

"This was not sanctioned by the clan, Itachi, we will discuss this later," Rook warned him, "Fugaku-sama by your leave I have no further business here."

"I as well," Akemi added staring daggers at Sakura, which she returned.

Fugaku nodded and both elders stormed out of the office.

Sakura turned to Reiko, "Have enough chakra yet?" Reiko nodded. "Heal up, we need to talk."

Reiko nodded again and started the process.

Fugaku stood and stared blankly at his son, "Itachi, tonight you and your mother and I will need to have a discussion."

"Might as well include Sasuke, he will find out anyway," Itachi stared back impassively.

"This does not concern him."

"It does. Either Sasuke is also involved or we will both be scarce."

Fugaku waited for a moment then nodded accepting the terms. He turned his gaze to Sakura as she over saw Reiko's healing. Her jaw snapped into place then he turned and left as if that was his que.

"Shishou are you and Itachi-san really together?" Reiko asked standing up while massaging her sore jaw.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, although I do believe I was coerced."

"Kami Itachi," Shisui teased, "Can't even get a girl to date you without an underhanded trick. Damn sad."

"What Sakura forgot to mention was that after the initial coercion as she states we mutually agreed to become exclusive," she could feel his eyes on her back but she did not give him the satisfaction of turning around.

"Ahh I see," Shisui winked at Sakura who just rolled her eyes.

"How long?" Reiko asked.

"One week already," Sakura answered.

"Why didn't you tell me, do Moegi and TingTing know?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nobody was going to know until we wanted them to. Not even my team knows except now that it's out I'm going to receive hell from them. Why did you do that by the way?" She finally turned around in her swivel chair to eye him, "Or was this all part of you master plan to secure me."

Itachi's gaze bore into her as his previous blank face turned triumphant, "That is one way to put it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Seriously…"

"Now was as good a time as any, they won't dare do anything drastic now that I have an attachment to you. They will be more subtle," he explained leaning against her desk arms folded.

"They won't be able to do anything anyway. Tsunade-shishou would just tell them to shove it albeit more subtly than I did."

Itachi's face softened again as he let out a breathy chuckle.

Reiko gasped, "Nee-san did Itachi just…laugh?" she stared at her cousin with wide eyes making Sakura cover her laugh with her hand.

"Women can be very manipulative to men Reiko," Shisui answered with a knowing look to his cousin, "When you're older you'll learn how to play the game."

"It won't be anything your sorry excuses for emotion will teach her," Sakura told them, "She will not be a solider with limited emotion if I can help it."

Reiko's shocked gaze switched from her cousin to her master; her declaration surprised her but at the same time calmed her over her troubled feelings. She knew Sakura cared for her, her conversation a couple weeks back with her master's team and her brother and cousin told her that, but this was the first declaration she's heard from her master herself since the first training session when she couldn't answer her question. She still couldn't but Reiko felt like her eyes were opened just slightly and she could see what they meant about Sakura teaching with her fists; while she was beaten to a pulp Sakura never used full chakra on her, knowing that she would inadvertently kill her if she did. Her master literally just kicked her ass over and over all because of one question that she realized was very important to her master. And if it was important to Sakura then it had to be important to her.

"Reiko!" Sakura yelled directly into her ear causing the girl to jump back into her brother's chest.

"Sorry shishou…" she apologized, head down, "I was just thinking…"

"Look at me," Sakura ordered in a soft yet firm voice making the girl comply, "I need your help. Moegi and TingTing have their own duties to attend to."

"But you said I wasn't allowed until I answered you."

"Well I'm making an exception," Sakura looked up to wave in a nurse waiting by her door, "Is she ready?"

"Hai Haruno-san," the nurse answered.

"I'm on my way have everything prepped and ready for when I get there."

The nurse bowed and left.

"So today Reiko I need your assistance," Sakura explained. She reached for her student and began healing all her injuries deep and superficial. Reiko's eyes widened as she felt her masters chakra course through her replenishing everything she had been lacking for over a week. "Uchiha Mei is currently in the delivery room and about to give birth to her beautiful daughter. I need an assistant and you have yet to witness a birth correct?"

Reiko nodded stunned.

Sakura smirked at her face, "Good now go scrub up. I won't have you giving that poor child any disease because you're covered in blood and dirt." She waited watching Reiko stand still in shock, "Unless you would rather not?"

"No! No, wait I meant hai I'm going!" Reiko bolted out of the office and towards the locker rooms.

Shisui chuckled at his sister's hasty exit, "I thought it was against your rules for her to heal any superficial injuries, let alone you."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I can't have an incompetent assistant during a birth. Poor girl would barely be able to hold that child with her injuries."

"You said Aunt Mei was having a girl?" he asked following her out of her office.

Sakura shot him a glance, "That's right, she's your…"

"Mother's sister yes."

"Right I remember Reiko talking about how excited she was her auntie was having a baby. Must have just slipped my mind," her smirk was not missed by either man.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked eyeing her.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar Sakura-chan," Shisui commented.

"Good thing I'm being honest," she teased.

"Or you're just deluding yourself," Shisui stood in front of her halting her movement.

She folded her arms, "Shisui I'm sure your aunt would hate it if I was late to her delivery."

"Tell me your plan."

"No."

Running feet made her glance back to see Reiko booking it down the hall towards them.

She sighed, "I'm not going to tell you because I'm hoping that I won't have to use words. If you really want to know stay and wait for Reiko to emerge and you can come see the little baby."

"Let her pass Shisui she obviously had this planned out ahead of time," Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder directing her out of her blocked path.

Sakura tensed slightly at his touch but relaxed…they were dating and he had a right to be a little…

_**Intimate…honey we ain't seen any type of **_**intimacy**_** yet.**_

Sakura steeled her nerves and when the pressure of his hand left, she missed it. _Kami help me…_

"I'll be seeing you gentlemen in a few hours, Reiko!"

"I'm here," her student paused next to her.

"Let's go we have lab work to do after this," Sakura strode forward her long white apron fluttering slightly at her pace.

Reiko sighed dreading the amount of work that she was going to have to do in the lab, she really didn't mind getting the daily beatings if it meant less lab time, but she followed her master obediently.

* * *

The sounds of an infant crying filled the room followed by the harsh gasps of the baby's mother.

"Congratulations Mei," Sakura praised holding the small child up for the mother to see, "She's a beautiful little girl."

Mei's hair was plastered around her face and was shiny with sweat. "Thank you…Sakura," she breathed.

Sakura nodded at the acknowledgement then turned, "Reiko assist."

Together with her mentor she helped clean and dress the baby while taking measurements. The baby continued to cry the entire time, her little mouth as wide as she could get it as she wailed for the soft embrace of her mother. Sakura held the infant up after they dressed her in simple infant hospital garb complete with booties and a soft pink beanie.

"Time to wrap her, grab the blanket," Sakura instructed.

Reiko obeyed immediately as she swaddled the child under Sakura's watchful gaze. What surprised her even more was when Sakura made no move to take her back but left her in Reiko's arms. The baby had finally quieted down and Reiko took the opportunity to study her. She was pink and squishy, her skin a darker color than the beanie that was placed on her head. She had perfect lips, in her opinion, a small little triangle not to large but not too small. Before her head was covered up the baby had a large mop of the Uchiha's traditional raven black hair. One thing she has yet to see were her eyes, what color were they, when did they open, how long was this baby going to sleep before she could get her question answered.

"Reiko, I'm sure Mei would now like a turn," Sakura walked up to her student talking softly, "Take her over there."

She put on foot in front of the other hesitant to let the small infant go.

"Does she look beautiful?" Mei asked watching the amazement play across her niece's face.

Reiko broke out into a smile, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Mei held her arms out and Reiko placed the small bundle gently into her mother's embrace.

"Oh my little Lily welcome to the world," Mei whispered kissing the infant's forehead. The baby cooed in response.

"Is that her name?" Sakura asked monitoring the other nurses as they finished cleaning the room.

Mei nodded, "Uchiha Lily."

Sakura smiled, "Reiko go get the father."

Her student nodded and flew out of the room. She burst into the waiting room to see her uncle, brother, and cousin all stand in anticipation.

"She's so beautiful!" Reiko exclaimed before waving them after her, "Come on!"

They entered the room and the father immediately went to his wife's side. They conversed together for a moment before Mei handed him their daughter. Sakura watched from the other side of the room as she filled out the documents for the birth certificate and other hospital documentation.

"Strong Uchiha features," the father praised, "Has she opened her eyes yet?"

Mei shook her head, "No but she was one heck of a screamer."

"Taking after you huh Mei?" Shisui teased as he took his turn holding the baby.

"Enough out of you Shisui, I was there when your mother gave birth, 26 hours of labor would have made me put you up for adoption," she teased her nephew right back.

"What are her stats?" Itachi asked turning to Sakura.

"8 lbs. 3 ounces, 21 inches long, all around a healthy baby girl but some testing would still need to be done in order to confirm," Sakura answered.

The baby began to wiggle in Shisui grasp that led to another round of crying. He tried soothing her until Mei beckoned for her. He placed Lily in Mei's waiting arms.

"Good job nee-san, you made her cry," Reiko teased him.

"She's probably hungry and there isn't anything I can do to help that," he answered her with a small nudge.

They turned their attention back to the mother holding the child close to her. She opened her eyes revealing two dark onyx gems, Mei smiled kissing her daughter's forehead once more.

"Shhh my baby, mama's here and I will protect you," she whispered fervently to her crying child.

Reiko's eyes widened at her aunt's statement. All of a sudden memories of the past few weeks flew through her mind:

_What is your Will of Fire?...I want to be a great ninja…THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!...Sakura usually teaches with her fists…You're lucky to have her…What is your answer Reiko!...Do you want me to beat you into a coma!...How is that a bad Will of Fire?...It's not but maybe there can be something better…_

"Reiko." She turned her head sharply to see Sakura holding onto her.

"Sorry shishou I kinda spaced it for a minute," she apologized.

Sakura smirked knowingly at her, "It's alright I'm sure you have a lot of things on your mind. Forget the lab work and go home and rest. We still have a training session tomorrow I want you to be sufficiently prepared for it."

Reiko nodded obediently and turned to see Shisui and Itachi watching her.

"I'll see you at home nee-san," she said before slowly walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Let's go boys and give the happy couple some time alone with their daughter. Mei," Sakura got the woman's attention, "Another nurse will come by to administer tests and the lactation specialist will be by in a few minutes."

Mei nodded, "Thank you Sakura, for everything."

Sakura only nodded before leaving the room.

"Smart move Sakura, I think she finally got it," Itachi commented as Sakura handed her paperwork to the nurse's station.

"I thought this might help. Shisui I'm going to ask you not to talk to her about it. I want her to figure it out on her own," Sakura eyed him.

"You're brilliant and I won't interfere," He conceded, "I take it Reiko will have a rigorous training session tomorrow."

Sakura smirked, "I've been holding back. Tomorrow she better fight for her life or she might get close to losing it."

* * *

**Thoughts...questions...comments...suggestions...i'm really pretty open with everything so don't feel scared to request anything as long as it fits my characters :) what would you like to see: other characters like NaruHina or lots of fluff or what? **


	4. Chapter 4

**The plot thickens! Wow the traffic for this fic is unbelievable...i just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all the readers and and EVEN BIGGER thank you to the ones that have reviewed! You guys are great and i love it :) This is for you, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

_This is just not making sense! How can I not find the answer!_

_**I don't know…did we miss something maybe?**_

_No I've been over it dozens of times, Moegi has checked it; Shizune came and looked over my procedures and nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!_

Sakura was so enraged she threw her paperwork across the lab area and growled in frustration. She was at her limit and she didn't know what to do.

_I've never NOT figured out a poison before…what makes this so different?_ Consumed by her rage she sat on a nearby stool to prevent herself from destroying any of the delicate instruments in the lab area. Moegi and TingTing had been sent home hours ago; she knew they didn't like working extended hours and honestly…her work ethic wasn't the best and she didn't want to ruin her own students chances at a social life since she didn't sufficiently have one.

The only thing she's been able to deduce is that the main component of this potent poison was black widow venom. Everything she knew about that particular venom did not fit the symptoms she witnessed in the ANBU affected by it or by the plethora of studies she's conducted on it.

Her hands yanked on her hair, the pain momentarily easing the ache in her chest…it was killing her not being able to figure out this poison.

"If you keep pulling at it you'll go bald, I personally like your hair."

Sakura glanced up to see her tall, dark, and handsome Uchiha closing the door to the lab.

"Hey Itachi," she groaned rubbing her face with her hands.

"Are you planning on staying here all night?" he walked up to her and sat on a stool next to hers.

"Yes…" she answered with a sigh.

He studied her face, her stress lines were very prominent marring her typically flawless features. The tension in her body set him slightly on guard as if she would snap at any given moment under the wrong provocation. When she sighed again he noticed her knuckles were white indicating the bruising grip she had on her crossed arms. He cautiously reached out a hand and laid in comfortingly on her shoulder.

Sakura stiffen at his contact but relaxed a moment later. She didn't want to lash out irrationally when all he was trying to do was be comforting.

"What are you doing up this late?" she asked as he began to rub small circles on her back.

He could feel the tension slowly leave her body and smiled to himself pleased that she was so responsive to touch, he preferred it rather than trying to comfort her with words.

"I was waiting for you."

Her head jerked involuntarily in her shock, "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

"Well…" she paused thinking to herself, _did he really? __**No. **__I am busy but… __**Nooooo,**_ "I guess not but…I am busy…"

He quirked a brow, "Would you like me to make an appointment next time?"

She let out a breathy chuckle, "No, that would just be silly."

She was completely relaxed now; she couldn't help her body's reaction to touch. Her mother always gave her massages whenever she was too stressed to deal with…well anything…so it wasn't surprising that she would respond the same way to Itachi's gentle ministrations. But there was a profound difference between her mother's touch and her boyfriend's and she wasn't sure how she should feel about him pushing the intimacy boundaries so soon in their relationship. But it was late, or early depending on whom you were talking to, and she was just too exhausted to care or think of anything at this point in time. Her relaxed muscles were beginning to show her just how exhausted she was after today's drama.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched.

"Almost 2 am," he replied.

She groaned again, "Might as well sleep here."

"I will escort you home," he stood offering her his hand.

Sakura gave him a blank stare, "I can walk myself and I have to be back here in 5 hours anyway."

"All the more reason to get as much of a decent nights rest than to sleep restlessly surrounded by your work," was his stoic reply.

She sat up straighter with a mildly shocked face, how did he know that about her?

"It's obvious Sakura," he replied reading her thoughts as they were so expressively obvious in her tired eyes, "Your eyes don't shine as bright, you're unusually grumpy, and you have a vicious spar with your teammates every time your work consumes you enough to stay the night at the hospital."

She was really taken aback now, "Were you stalking me before the war?"

He dropped his hand and replied to her, "I was not stalking, merely keeping an eye on you and your _health_."

Her shocked expression turned into a mild glare, "If you presume that you can dictate what I do then you are very wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at her abrupt change in attitude, _another side effect of her exhaustion, low frustration tolerance._ "I presume no such thing. I know you value your independence but do not confuse my concern over your well being with controlling tendencies."

Her glare dropped at his statement, it was late and she was exhausted and she knew herself well enough to know that exhaustion gave her a very short temper because the papers strewn around the lab were a prime example of that fact.

She sighed and stifled a yawn, "I'm sorry Itachi…I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I guess you're right though…I won't sleep well here. I'll gladly accept your offer to walk me home."

She stood up then and proceeded to collect the papers off the floor. Itachi bent to help her as she reorganized the file and placed it on the proper shelf. She then shrugged off her lab coat and hung on a nearby chair then turned and faced him. His hand was extended to her again and she took it willingly.

He led her out of the hospital and she noted that the grave yard shift all smiled like little school girls as they watched their director walk out of the hospital on the arm of the Uchiha heir.

She sighed, "Does the entire village know?"

He hummed in amusement, "If not tonight then definitely by tomorrow."

"Ugh…Naruto is going to be _so_ annoying tomorrow."

He had to admit that she was right; the blonde container did track him down earlier that evening and demanded to know when he decided to steal his best friend away. Even his younger brother wanted to know claiming he thought they would actually date before becoming an official item. Before he answered their questions he wanted to know how they found out so quickly. Naruto answered that Reiko informed them and then he sought out Ino and she confirmed the date but not the boyfriend status. And once Ino found out…

"I think I would be more worried about your other friend Ino than Naruto," he commented off-handedly.

She groaned and almost sunk to the ground, "Oh Kami she's going to kill me."

He smirked at her crestfallen face, "Will you be needing assistance?"

She snorted then, "Ino is a raging inferno when she's left out of the loop on _important_ life decisions concerning my person. Unfortunately that is one fire storm that I will have to deal with on my own."

"If it will be anything like the night of our first date I believe it will be a very entertaining experience," he mused.

"You already admitted to stalking me once tonight Itachi are you going to admit it again?" she quirked a teasing brow at him.

His eyes lightened in response, "I admitted to no such thing Sakura. Are you offering?"

She gasped, "No!"

His smirk grew as he turned his head away, "Besides you would never know if I was stalking you."

"Oh really now?"

He nodded baiting her into a challenge.

"Aside to what you might think Mr. All-Powerful Uchiha, I have great chakra sensory skills," she grinned and stopped in front of their destination, her home.

He didn't respond but instead lifted an eyebrow indicating his skepticism.

"What just because I'm a medic you don't think I'm a good sensor type?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it," she jabbed her pointer finger into his chest…his rock hard chest. She froze, fighting with everything in her not to move her finger from that one smooth, hard spot.

_**Touch him please!**_

_Boundaries! We've only barely started dating._

_**Screw boundaries you both have been through way too much to worry about such ridiculous niceties!**_

She resisted although everything in her wanted to give into her Inner's demands. She was so tired that she barely had the will power to resist the Inner's urgings. She had to get out of this situation and fast before she crossed an intimacy line that she did _not_ want to cross.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean that," she started to withdraw her hand but he grasped it and spread her fingers across his chest and held her there gently.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked with a soft look in his eyes, so different from the teasing glint she witnessed earlier.

"I-I didn't mean…"

"To touch me," he offered.

She nodded lamely and didn't meet his eyes. He watched her sulk in mild amusement, her shyness towards their small amounts of intimacy was amusing at times but he also wished she wouldn't be so skittish. Ever so slowly he drew closer to her and with his free he tilted her chin up to meet her uncertain and weary gaze.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered.

She should lie, she was terrified of this, and she had never done anything like this with any man. She had certainly dreamed of a situation like this many times in her young naïve life but never had this situation actually happened to her and if it was ever going to this was the wrong man. Or was she so scared because he actually wasn't the wrong man.

_**So you're finally considering that he might actually be the one?**_

_No I'm just-_

_**Don't lie to yourself Sakura…**_

His gaze was still searching hers and she knew she needed to come up with a lie quickly because she didn't want to unintentionally hurt his feelings especially when she didn't even know what her own feelings meant. But gazing into the onyx depths of some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him anything but the truth, "I'm terrified of this."

His brows furrowed as he deciphered her meaning, "What about this makes you afraid?"

"I've never done this before; nobody has ever wanted me or been interested in me. I always thought that your attention had merely been because I was your brother's teammate and then when I realized what it really was I was scared. I turned you away because of the war and I didn't want to deal with what it would feel like to lose someone of that nature. And now here we both are and I can't help but feel the same terrified feelings that existed when we first became interested in one another."

She was babbling, it was 2 am her mind and body were exhausted and Itachi wanted to have a deep conversation about their relationship and she was babbling. She watched him as his eyes gently caressed her face and she secretly wished his touch for reasons she didn't understand. People who had connections like this always ended up hurt…her own life was a prime example. Sasuke's defection broke her heart and it was a hole that to this day, was still left open to fester. The war had stolen precious comrades that she had been unable to save, and her father died when she needed him most on an A-ranked mission just as she entered into the Academy. These attachments hurt, and she didn't want to be hurt anymore but at the same time she yearned for another's touch.

Itachi watched the war Sakura was having with herself it was clear that she was deeply attracted to him and he could also see the fear that she spoke of. She was holding back and he knew that she would never get over her fear if he didn't act fast to try and stop it. He took it slow using the hand under her chin to lightly trace up her cheek and cup her face. He descended slowly never looking away from her frightened but excited jade eyes.

His lips were soft against her smaller ones. She closed her eyes just before he touched them together…it might be 2 in the morning but she was still lucid enough not to keep her eyes open on her first kiss with Itachi. He was tender, gentle, but also seeking compliance. She could tell he wasn't going to take this any farther if she didn't want him too.

_He's so patient and sweet and he waited for me for years because of the war._

_**Then isn't it about time you give him something in return. You've already broken the first date rules and honestly – **_

_Our relationship is far from typical. _

_**Exactly so stop trying to have a "typical" relationship. Give him something in return!**_

And she did. Her left hand joined her right on his chest slowly caressing the muscle hidden beneath his uniform. Itachi's grip loosened under her ministrations and slowly stroked the soft skin on her arm. After he released her hands they slowly drifted up and around his neck. She softly stroked the smooth skin under his long silky hair reveling in the softness.

The kiss continued as he wrapped one strong arm around her waist holding her to him but he didn't allow it to intensify. A second later Sakura broke it breathing slightly faster than normal. Her eyes were closed but she didn't move from her position; she liked their closeness more than she thought she would. It was comforting in a way that she never realized she missed. She liked the feeling of a strong arm holding her firmly but with all the reverence in the world. She could feel the intense longing Itachi had poured into the kiss, happy at her acceptance. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her grin widened as she saw exactly what she was feeling reflected in his dark onyx eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered before touching their foreheads together, "Don't be afraid. I promise I will never hurt you."

His grip tightened around her as he waited for her response. She was stuck as her throat tightened not allowing her to respond to him. She cursed herself because of this weakness. When her father died she searched for the next strongest man she could. That's when she fell in love with Sasuke, he was strong, smart, cute, and mysterious; every young girl's dream boy and she loved him. At least it was the child's equivalent of love and her heart was easily mended. She was happy in her childhood innocence fawning over the cutest Uchiha in school along with every other girl in her grade. Then he left, after getting marked by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and her heart died again. He said it was to confront his fear but Sakura also knew about his rivalry with his brother and that he was jealous of Naruto's training with Jiraiya, if Naruto was special enough to get training from a Sannin then we was as well. And since he had the curse mark it gave him more of a reason to leave. He wouldn't take her though. He said he didn't want the dead weight; that she wasn't strong enough for him and what he wanted to accomplish. She died then…everything in her shattered into a million pieces. Then a few weeks later Naruto left for who knew how long with Jiraiya. After the failed rescue mission and endless drama over why the Uchiha clan wasn't mounting their own search and rescue for Sasuke she was left alone…Kakashi was reassigned temporarily to do recon work on Akatsuki and she was completely alone; all her men were gone and her team disbanded.

But before she succumbed to her feelings of despair Sasuke's words echoed in her mind, _Not strong enough._ That was her trigger, she was weak and she knew it, her petite form wasn't conducive for accomplishing typical physical strength and her weapon skills weren't as honed as she wanted them to be. She labored over her predicament for two days before the light bulb turned on in her head; the Hokage was one of the strongest kunoichi's in the world. She remembered reading about her medic-nin skills and how they were superior and well known throughout the entire world. She was smart and had the top grades in her class; she could apply her excellent studying skills that she always got teased for into the medical world and perhaps become the next great medical ninja. She also remembered reading about Tsunade's super human strength and her perfect chakra control that she had mastered from medical ninjutsu allowed her to transfer it to combat; the Hokage could topple mountains with a single flick of her finger.

She could do this; she could be strong and not be the weak link in her team whenever they got back together. Kakashi had started teaching her genjutsu when he noticed that her chakra control was above average. If she already had good enough control for genjutsu then learning medical ninjutsu shouldn't be too difficult right? So with shaky legs she walked to Hokage tower and begged Tsunade to accept her as an apprentice and she accepted. Since that day Sakura vowed never to be weak again and had that mentality beaten into her by her mentor and master over and over again.

Itachi began nuzzling her cheek and neck breaking her out of her thought process, "Please…I need you."

Those words broke her. She could hear the same need in his voice that she was feeling. He needed her in whatever way she could give him. She answered him by running her fingers through is long ponytail coaxing him back up to look at her. He complied.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore," she whispered, "I need you too Itachi. I'm sick of feeling weak and I can't help myself but feel like…I need you. But I've been broken too many times, I don't know if I can be fixed…"

"There's nothing to fix Sakura. I like you just the way you are."

Her hands stroked his cheeks as a small smile lit up her face, "Really?"

"Ever since you punched my brother so hard you dislocated his jaw and sent him flying a mile out of the village, yes I've wanted you."

Sakura's heart fluttered and instinct drove her to kiss him again. Standing on her toes she pulled him in close and sealed her lips to his. Itachi's reaction was immediate as he held her tightly supporting her weight. He took her bold move as a sign and slid his tongue lightly over her bottom lip. She gasped against his mouth and pulled away suddenly eyes wide.

"I apologize," he loosened his grip on her as her body slid slowly down placing her solidly on her feet again.

"Don't…please don't apologize," she kept her hands on his cheeks before he moved them onto his shoulders.

"Get some rest Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow," he lifted both hands to his lips and placed soft lingering kisses on her knuckles.

She smiled at his tender affection, "Itachi thank you."

The corners of his lips tilted slightly as he let both her hands go before turning around and walking away. Sakura watched him as he disappeared bringing her hands up to her lips smiling to herself; her heart finally feeling fuller than it had in years.

* * *

"So nothing?"

Sakura nodded her head the same shameful feelings resurfacing from last night.

"And you've tried everything right?" Tsunade asked again eyeing her student seeing her freeze; a tale-tell sign that she wasn't being entirely honest, "Sakura…"

"Aside from testing on live subjects this is as conclusive or inconclusive as it gets," she responded.

"Then we need to up the ante and see what happens," Tsunade ordered.

"No!" Sakura jerked her head up, "I can't do that not without an antidote."

"Sakura I know how you feel about it but…"

"It goes against everything I am Shishou! I can't knowingly give someone this poison without an antidote already concocted. I won't do it!"

"It's not a request Sakura, we have the best poison experts in the world here in Konoha and we can't crack one measly poison. I will not stand for it! If the ones responsible know we cannot beat them what's to keep them from using it again," Tsuande folded her arms under her chest eyeing her student, "Ask for volunteers and get to the bottom of this. There hasn't been a single poison in 40 years that we haven't been able to crack I won't let this break our record. Not after everything…"

"As you wish Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed low then exited the office.

* * *

Sakura headed towards the training grounds rubbing her arms. A soft breeze blew signally the coming of fall. She took a deep breath reveling in the coolness; she felt it encompass her body and flow easily down her esophagus and into her lungs. She loved fall, she loved watching the leaves change colors and feeling the winds come and go. Her village's namesake would disconnect from their long time perches and would flow with the fickle winds all around the village. Leaves of all sizes and colors bringing comfort to the villagers as children's laughter echoed in delight. They would jump all around making a game to see who could catch the biggest leaf.

Her feet carried her to Team Seven's training grounds and she stopped by the memorial shrine. She had half expected to see Kakashi there paying his respects to former comrades who have fallen. But he was absent which was fine because she had training with Reiko in a few minutes. She bowed her head and laid a gentle hand on the stone.

She heard Reiko enter the clearing and walked up behind her, "Are will still training today shishou?"

"Hai Reiko, you're not getting out of it that easily," Sakura replied with a wicked smirk, "Besides I have a lot of tension and anger to work out and since you've been healed I'm expecting one hell of a fight."

Reiko's face turned a little pale, "Ummmm…I don't think I'm going to live up to your spars with your teammates…"

Sakura chuckled to herself, "No you won't, but I've been taking it easy on you."

Reiko's nod was stiff as she followed her master towards the lake. She expected her to stop and begin the fight but she crossed it.

"Shishou?"

Sakura turned and looked at her, "We can't spar here Reiko, I would inadvertently destroy the memorial shrine."

Reiko nodded again and began to follow her across a little more nervous than before. They walked for another ten minutes before coming upon a large waterfall in the middle of a large field.

"Where are we?" Reiko asked walking up to the small lake before glancing up at a large wooden platform.

"This is where my teammate Naruto perfected his wind chakra," she answered, "He spent days on that wooden bridge trying to the slice that waterfall and before that he spent days slicing every leaf off that tree over there."

Reiko looked over at the mid-sized tree and gasped at the amount of leaves on the tree.

"Naruto spent days and nights out here working on this jutsu to defeat the Akatsuki. He wanted to defend everyone and this jutsu, one inspired by his father the Yondaime, was his answer. He gave up everything for everyone and he will one day be the greatest Hokage that this village has ever had," Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, "Now shall we see what you're willing to go through."

Reiko was lost in thought that she didn't notice that Sakura had donned her gauntlets. Her eyes widened as she pulled out two kunai in preparation for her master's assault. This was the first time Sakura's used her new weapons against her and she knew that she was going to need everything in her arsenal just to not be beaten to a pulp. Her sharingan only had two tomoes currently but if Sakura's speed was anything like her cousin Sasuke or Itachi, or her brother's, when he's not using the body flicker, then she would have to concentrate extra hard to predict her movement.

Sakura finished strapping her gauntlets into place and flexed her hand, "Tenten's work is magnificent."

Reiko nodded but stood at the ready, eyes wide.

"So shall we?" Sakura smirked at her student.

Reiko watched at Sakura's eyes flickered to a more…light gray color then her fist connected with earth shattering it into dozens of large chunks.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were all eating when the ramen stand began to shake. They paused as it stopped a few seconds later.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Since the only other woman who can make the earth shake like that is in Hokage tower I would presume so," Sai answered and began eating again.

"Think she's pissed?" Naruto asked following Sai's example.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe we should check afterward. Especially since my clan has decided to take political action against her."

Naruto snorted, "Bunch of old grumpy windbags…why can't they leave her alone."

"She insulted their ideals. It's only logical that the old grumpy windbags would take action," Sai said finishing his bowl.

"But Itachi hasn't told her and Tsunade promised to keep it under wraps until she solved the issue," Sasuke took a swig of tea then handed it to Ayame for a refill.

Naruto grunted, "She has a right to know, it _is_ her and her mother they are going after."

"I promised Itachi I'd keep my mouth shut and you both know as well as I do what a terrible idea it would be to tell her. She's dug herself a hole already let's not make it any deeper," Sasuke tore into a piece of beef a little rougher than normal.

"I know…but I hate keeping secrets from her…" Naruto reached for another bowl handing back his empty one.

"Unless you want to end up on the other side of Ugly's gauntlets Naruto it would be wise to do as Sasuke says," Sai smiled at his teammate.

Just then an ANBU showed up at the ramen stand and addressed the trio, "Hokage-sama wishes for your presence."

The three of them nodded, paid, and headed for Hokage tower. When they entered they saw Kakashi was already present.

"Good he found you fast enough," Tsunade took a drink of sake before addressing them, "I've called you all here for a specific reason."

"Mission?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, "No, Sakura is unbalanced. She's been stressing over a poison and has been unable to construct antidote. If that tremor is anything to go by she's going to need more regular releases until this issue is solved. I don't want her killing her students in a rage not meant for them."

They all nodded.

"We felt it at Ichiraku's," Sasuke said, "We thought about going to check on her."

Tsunade nodded, "Until mission requests become more frequent or unless I'm in specific need of your assistance your team is assigned to make sure Sakura is receiving regular intense training sessions in order to keep her chakra balance level. I need her at her best and she's too volatile and unpredictable when unstable."

Kakashi nodded, "When are all the villages getting the O.K. from the Alliance to begin receiving missions higher than C?"

"Soon…"she answered then looked to Naruto to continue.

"The last bijuu was sold so the balance is now restored. A jinchurikki will be chosen in a couple weeks then the Five Great Nations can begin to take requests again," he answered.

"In two weeks even if the jinchurikki isn't sealed the nations have all agreed to resume a typical lifestyle. We aren't the only ones hurting for money," she mused, "Aside from all of that these issues between the Uchiha and Sakura's mother…"

"She should know," Naruto grumbled.

Tsunade shook her head, "It's not wise. The Elders are furious and Sakura's temper would be lethal if she found out. Keep it a secret Naruto. I've already spoken to Haruno Kya about the secrecy and she has agreed to it as well."

He grumbled to himself earning a smack upside the head from Sasuke, "Leave it be."

"Is there anything else you need from us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"No, get out of here," she replied pouring herself another drink.

* * *

Reiko leapt out of the way and was busy dodging several smaller pieces of rocky shrapnel that she didn't notice Sakura weaving through until she was almost on top of her. Reiko blocked her punches with her kunai as they bounded over the uneven earth. Reiko was able to put some distance between her and her master and released the Uchiha's signature fireball jutsu.

Sakura was forced to take evasive measures but used that time to make her way behind her target. She grabbed to large rocks in her hands and chucked them at Reiko. Her student evaded in the direction Sakura intended and she was met with a hard kick to her side.

Reiko's body was launched across the training ground and she smashed hard into a large boulder. She coughed up body and with a quick examination she realized she had two broken ribs that haven't punctured her lungs yet. Any other diagnostics had to wait as the boulder she was leaning against suddenly vanished into millions of tiny shrapnel as Sakura descended behind her. Reiko leapt up to get away from her master throwing three kunai with explosive tags attached to the ends. Sakura easily dodged the missiles then using her super strength she lifted a boulder three times her size and hurled it at the smaller girl. Reiko had to backtrack in order not to get smash by the large rock.

"Don't run away from me Reiko!" Sakura yelled charging at her student, "Only cowards run away!"

Reiko turned in time to defend against Sakura's taijutsu attack. Sakura's regular punches hurt if they hit in the right location, with her gauntlets they were significantly more painful because of the metal chainmail, and when she added chakra to either, intense and excruciating pain always followed. Reiko experienced the latter in her arms and legs as Sakura's punches hit every opening she had.

After one particularly hard punch Reiko was sent to her knees as she coughed up blood and held her wound side where the broken ribs were.

"This is it?" Sakura asked slightly angered, "This is all you have after I healed you…pathetic."

Reiko shivered at the disappointment in her voice, "I can still…fight shishou…"

"No you can't. You've given up. Maybe I was right about my assumption Uchiha women and kunoichi are nothing more than servants to the men in the clan. Look you can't even get up off your knees," Sakura circled her.

Reiko bit her lip and tried to stand only to get kicked down by Sakura. She didn't try again.

Sakura scoffed at her, "Not even going to try again. Do you enjoy being bullied?"

"…No…"

"Then why are you letting me do this?"

Reiko didn't answer.

"You're supposed to graduate soon your yearlong training with me is up soon and you'll be assigned to a regular genin team. Is bowing before your enemies all you're going to have to offer?"

"No."

"Are you sure because that's all I'm seeing right now; just another subservient girl!"

Reiko leapt up and threw a weak punch at Sakura and she promptly broke her student's wrist. Reiko yelped in pain before falling against a large boulder clutching her wrist to her chest, tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"I haven't seen that weak look since…hmmmm, it's been awhile that's for sure," Sakura walked up her injured student and crouched in front of her.

"What is your Will of Fire?"

Reiko looked up, "I want to be a great ninja."

Sakura slapped her in the face causing Reiko's head to smack against the boulder.

"I want to become a strong ninja."

Sakura slapped her again turning her face the other way.

"I want to protect my clan and be honored as a powerful kunoichi."

Sakura's eyes hardened, _**Has she not learned anything!**_

_Be silent and let her finish! She is not done talking._

Sakura's hard gray eyes were slowing turning more silver as her inner personality began to take over.

"I want to be all those things because only then will I be strong enough to protect my loved ones. I'll be able to protect my clan, my family, and my village. Seeing my precious cousin all small and bundled in blankets taught me that being a ninja is more about defending something precious than honor and glory. I don't care anymore if I get put down or bullied or beaten into submission as long as I can protect that one precious child then I will find peace," Reiko answered looking straight into her master's angry eyes.

Sakura's original personality began rejoicing within her mind, _She got it!_

_**Not yet,**_ the dominant inner personality smirked at her student, "Prove it."

Reiko smiled through bloody teeth, her eyes beginning to bruise from Sakura's slaps. She snapped her wrist into place and flew through the hand seals for a katon jutsu. Sakura dropped her but not before her face was singed from the heat.

"Good!" she yelled charging at her student.

Reiko stood tall at the praise a rush of adrenaline and ran head on at Sakura with a fierce battle cry. Sakura's eyes lit up in pleasure at her students attack and met her halfway. A fierce taijutsu battle ensued and Reiko was lucky to get under Sakura's guard and socked her right in the face. Sakura's head swung from the force of her hit and in response she kicked Reiko's legs out from underneath her. Reiko gasped in pain clutching her side; her broken ribs had just punctured her lungs.

Sakura rubbed her jaw impressed by Reiko's ferocity. As she took in her student's labored breathing she knelt down next to her and began healing all of her wounds. Reiko looked up at her master with a small smile.

"How'd I do shishou?" she asked between breaths.

Sakura smirked at her, "You passed."

Reiko's bloody smile widened and she blinked as she watched Sakura's eyes fade to her original green color but still retained some of the gray she had seen earlier. Her eyes narrowed in observation as her sharingan studied her.

"Do your eyes always change color?" she asked as she felt her ribs fully heal.

"Sometimes," Sakura answered, "I'm told they change when I fight."

"Is it a bloodline or just a scary kunoichi thing?"

Sakura chuckled at her question. The only people who knew about her, besides Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, and her mother, were her teammates and she wanted to keep it that way. She knew she'd have to tell Itachi soon but now wasn't the time for others to know…not just yet.

"It's a scary kunoichi thing," she winked at Reiko.

Reiko giggled then sat up as Sakura removed her hands.

"Thank you shishou, for teaching me what you did," she bowed her head.

"Reiko," Sakura toned commanded her to make eye contact, "Now that you know I refuse for you to act submissive. To remain in such a state would inhibit you from getting stronger and if you fail at getting stronger you can't uphold your Will of Fire. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Reiko nodded, "Hai shishou and thank you."

Sakura could see a new look enter into her student's eyes; she had a new sense of purpose and determination and it shone brightly. Sakura couldn't be more pleased.

"You're welcome," Sakura stood and dusted herself off, "Need help getting home?"

"No…" Reiko stood up and almost immediately fell over. Sakura caught her and laughed helping the smaller Uchiha get back on her feet again, "Ok well maybe."

"Let's go hold onto my waist."

* * *

Across the training field a small petite cloaked figure watched as the pink haired kunoichi helped her subordinate out of the clearing.

_Master was right she's the perfect candidate._

_**Her power is beyond anything, all of us would never be able to stand against her.**_

_Master can, he has the ultimate jutsu and he will be the one performing the sealing._

_**But we could learn so much from her…this is wrong…**_

_I know but we don't have a choice…Master has commanded no contact and we are due for a report today._

_**Then we better go, I'm sensing multiple signatures heading our way.**_

_Four to be exact. _

The figure stood gracefully and leapt away from the demolished training area. She leapt easily through the trees like a wraith barely making a sound. The sun was setting behind one of the mountains to her right as she continued on her way. Ten minutes later she landed in front of a large tree that had been struck down by a stray lightning bolt sometime in the past. The cloaked spy ascended through the broken branches easily before stopping at the peak. She slowly walked down and through a maze of more broken branches before stopping beside another figure. She knelt to the ground and waited for the man to address her.

"Report," a deep baritone voice commanded.

"It's her, no contact has been made per your request," the spy replied.

"Anything else?"

"She's highly respected and valued in the village. Getting her away will be difficult because they will come after her."

He though over the statement, "Continue."

"That is all I have."

"What about her ability to crack the poison?" he asked a little irked.

"Oh, she has been unable to crack it," the spy crouched low, berating herself, "I apologize for my oversight."

"Seems it's time to pay a visit to an old _friend,_" The man mused running a hand over his chin.

The hunched figure shivered involuntarily at the tone of voice her master used. Whoever this friend was they were going to end up dead.

The man turned his head toward the hunched figure, "Arise."

She did as commanded keeping her head bowed.

"Remove your cloak."

She lowered her hood but still kept her head bowed.

"Look at me."

She raised her head up to meet hard silver eyes. He hand held her chin tightly and she found herself reverting inward to suppress any emotion or thought she had about this action.

"Pity, you're not old enough to conceive yet."

She continued to look unseeing into his eyes fighting a cringe.

"But that still doesn't mean you can't be prepped, be in my chambers after dinner and don't forget to protect yourself," his thumb ran over her soft lips as he grinned evilly at her, "You will make beautiful children Kaminari."

He released his hold on her and she swiftly moved into a bow to hide her disgust and fear. "Thank you master," she said in a small mousy voice.

"Do not address me so informally. My son will be your master whereas I am your Leader and Lord."

"My apologies Haruno-sama."

* * *

**So am i evil or brilliant or just plain rude ;) Please tell me i want to know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola readers! Here is your next chapter i know i left you hanging and you will get answers in this chapter and the next ;) so for you enjoyment chapter 5!**

* * *

The streets were crowded with people. Today was the Farmer's Market and Konoha's streets were filled with vendors, buyers, and screaming children. The shinobi were stationed along the roof and were only there to break up any fights and catch potential thieves or pit-pockets. Needless to say they were ready for the real missions to arrive; most Chunin and Jounins could only take so much D and C ranked missions before they drove themselves crazy.

Kya perused the stalls and listened to all the vendors advertise their goods to the wandering customers. There was a variety of fruits and vegetables to pick from but other artisans used this time to showcase their goods. She loved visiting the jewelry stalls and usually treated herself to a new necklace or a pair of earrings if she could haggle the vendor down to a decent price. She missed the days when her husband, Lu Ten, would take her arm and walk up to the nearest stall and buy her the most expensive thing the vendor had. She supposed that's why she always came to the jewelry stands in remembrance of her kind husband. She sighed as she eyed a particularly beautiful chocker; the leather band would fit perfect around her neck on top of it was a thin piece of blue silk sewn against the leather with silver stitching. But the part that really caught her eye was the pendant attached. I was a large dark blue sapphire that accented perfectly with four one carat diamonds on the four cardinal directions of the stone.

"See something you fancy Miss?" the old jeweler asked her.

"I do but I'm afraid it's a little out of my budget," Kya smiled sweetly at the man.

"Which piece caught your eye?"

She pointed to the chocker inside a display case.

"Ahhh, that's my pride and joy that one. Took me nigh ten years to find those diamonds and another ten to get them set just right inside my sapphire. It took delicate precision with my tools and hours of concentration in order to get it just perfect," he took it out of the case so she could admire the craftsmanship up close.

"It's breathtaking," she held it up and watched as the light reflected off the shiny surface, "How much?"

He sighed before answering her, "$10,000."

She chuckled and handed back the chocker, "If only I were a millionaire. Thank you for letting me admire your work, it is truly a beautiful piece."

"My pleasure Miss."

She turned and began heading to the next stall when a group of kids ran into her.

"Sorry!" one little boy bowed before chasing after his friends.

She laughed to herself when something or more specifically someone caught her eye. A man was standing next to a fruit stall eyeing her. She froze instantly when she took in his features; tall, sandy blonde hair, large shinobi build, scruff around his face, a sharp nose, and liquid silver eyes that made her heart stop. He was the spitting image of her late husband…and she knew why he was here.

_Tetsu…no…_ She screamed in her mind. _Sakura!_

She abruptly turned away and headed to her home. Kya knew what was coming and she had to warn her daughter.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she wiped her forehead to clear it from sweat.

"Thank you for volunteering you may go," she repeated for the twentieth time. One thing she would admit though she never had as many volunteers for something like this before. The ninjas must really be bored to willingly volunteer to be poisoned.

"Another dud," she walked up to Shizune, "It's just not activating or responding like it did that first time."

Shizune sighed, "I think you're right…it has to be a jutsu."

"And if we don't have the correct hand signs…" Sakura started.

"Then the jutsu won't work," Shizune finished, "Would you like to report it to Tsunade-sama or shall I?"

"Would you mind? I have a meeting with Prof. Hahn regarding changes to the Med. Academy curriculum. It seems as though some of the civilians want to learn medicine," she smiled as she packed up her equipment.

"Well we could use more doctors and nurses," Shizune commented, "It'll help keep our med-nins out in the field with their teams instead of being at the hospital. It will also increase the likely hood of success."

"Agreed. We will just have to modify the current curriculum to suit those who aren't able to use chakra. Conventional surgery won't have to be done by us anymore and I'm kinda looking forward to that."

Shizune laughed, "Yes you would actually have more time, what a concept."

Sakura chuckled with her as they both exited the testing area.

"So…you and Itachi?"

Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye, "What about us?"

"You guys are the new hot gossip around Konoha, anything you want to talk about?" Shizune followed Sakura into her office.

"Define talk about," she answered with a hard voice.

Shizune sighed, "I heard about the incident with the elders. They must have just come from their 'meeting' with you when they stormed Tsunade's office."

Sakura snorted before falling into her chair and propping her feet up on her desk, "If you could call that a meeting. They walked in and interrupted my work day all so they can belittle me and try to criticize my teaching methods. I don't care about social standing if someone wants to walk in and try to knock me down I'm going to give it right back to them."

Shizune watched her fellow apprentice with pride but also slightly fearful, her eyes had gradually turned from her brilliant green to gray with hints of silver. Then without warning Sakura sat straight up and slammed her feet into the ground causing the entire hospital to shake.

"I'm sorry," Shizune apologize quickly, "I didn't mean to bring up a sore spot."

Sakura waved her hand, "It's alright…I didn't realize it still was."

Shizune nodded, "So how's the balance?"

"Stressful, I keep getting angrier over small things like this," Sakura breathed in deeply going through some calming mental exercises her mother taught her.

"Tsuande-sama has ordered your team to train with you regularly to help you."

Sakura nodded, "If I have time."

Shizune eyed her, "You don't get a choice anymore. Every day they are to train with you and they are going to make sure you wear yourself out. Tsuande-sama needs you in top form and you know you're not."

Sakura felt peeved by this interference but she relaxed knowing that her master meant it in the best possible way. She was stressed and overworked and her temper…well she didn't even want to go there. Apparently her control was gradually slipping exactly as it did before the war. She sighed and nodded when one loud and annoying blonde entered the room.

"Sakura-chan! What are you thinking trying to take out the hospital like that?" Naruto walked up to her desk and sat on it. Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke followed him in.

"Accident."

"Get up Sakura, time to train," Sasuke ordered crossing his arms.

"I can't train right now I have a meeting to go to," she replied folding her own arms.

"No you don't we took care of it already!" Naruto announced.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura asked looking to Kakashi knowing she'd get the best explanation out of him.

Shizune cleared her throat, "It was rescheduled for tomorrow."

"When and why wasn't I notified?"

"We just did it," Kakashi answered with a smile, "This is your notification that for the next three hours you are training with your favorite team."

She groaned running her hands through her hair. She took out the pencil that was holding up a bun and ran her hands through to get rid of the tangles.

"Fine."

"Ya-tah! Let's go!" Naruto jumped off her desk then grabbed her hand dragging her out of the office.

Her team followed as she turned and yelled at Shizune, "You're reporting to Tsunade-shishou?"

Shizune nodded with a wave.

"And make sure Prof. Hahn knows about the change!"

Sasuke grabbed her head and turned it around, "We told you that we took care of everything."

"I'm just…"

"Not trusting in your team," Sai offered.

She growled, "It's not that it's my job and I have a right to know what's going on."

"You do, you're training with your team," Kakashi replied.

"Just relax Sakura-chan we got ya taken care of," Naruto replied with a bright smile and a wink.

She still scowled but inside she smiled…she did love her team or as she recently called them, her boys.

"Are you guys trying to make me irritated?" Sakura asked trying to keep up her annoyed façade.

"Is it working?" Naruto winked at her.

"Yes," she growled.

She heard Sasuke huff in amusement and a small chuckle come from Kakashi and she turned to see Sai giving her his traditional fake smile. She growled again…_stupid boys…_

As they exited the hospital they were met a crowd of people walking to and from the Farmer's Market.

"Out of the way! New Sannin coming through!" Naruto yelled making people part for them to walk.

Sakura grew a tick mark on the top of her head as she watched many of the civilians approach them with praise, "Naruuuutooooo!"

"Dobe! You were supposed to wait until we got to the training ground…not make her go crazy in the village," Sasuke cursed him as he yanked his arm away from a random girl vying for his attention.

Sakura turned her glare on Sasuke and his eyes narrowed, "Don't look at me like that."

"Don't call me crazy," she growled at him.

"Well technically you could be classified as a schizophrenic…or was it bipolar," Sai commented as he pulled out a small notebook, "Ahh yes bipolar."

"SAI!" she yelled then drew her hand back to punch him.

Sai dodged easily but was wise enough not to allow her hand to connect with the ground instead he redirected it and allowed Kakashi grab it and tuck her arm behind her back.

"Not in the village Sakura, we have to wait until we reach the training ground then you can cut lose," Kakashi advised.

"Then we better get there fast before I blow a gasket," she ground out then took off towards their training grounds with her team hot on her heels.

* * *

The sun had set and the stars were just beginning to twinkle but she knew that this was her last night on earth. This would be her last wish on a clear, beautiful night here in Konoha, to pass on not as an old maid but protecting her only daughter. Everything was ready; she was prepared for what was coming. It was inevitable, she often talked about this situation with Lu Ten and he had made sure that she memorized everything that she needed to do.

Kya took a deep breath to steady her nerves. In her hand she held an envelope and inside was a letter to Sakura. She spent most of the afternoon and evening preparing for this moment. It'd been a day since she'd seen her little flower and the last memory she had was her daughter hunched over and stressed beyond belief over this poison. A poison she now knew the origins of.

A creak echoed through the house and Kya immediately stuffed the letter into an inner pocket of her blouse. She stood up rather shakily and turned to face the kitchen entrance where she heard the slow procession of footsteps. She knew he was doing this on purpose, this man was a shinobi. If he wanted to sneak in and not be seen or heard he could. But he was after intimidation and she knew it. Apparently he hadn't changed in the 15 some odd years since she had last seen him.

He stepped into the light of the kitchen his silver eyes alight with anticipation.

"My, my Kya you sure look as lovely as ever," the man swept his gaze over her body.

"Speak for yourself, I've seen better," she replied in a monotone voice.

He tsked, "Is that anyway to treat family?"

"I never considered you family Tetsu, not after what you did to my husband and what you are planning to do with my daughter," she was backed up against the nearby wall when he flashed suddenly in front of her.

"My brother was a fool for not seeing what I was trying to accomplish," Tetsu whispered fiercely into her ear. His hand close around her neck causing her to gasp and her hands flew to grip his wrist and still his motion.

"You will not win Tetsu, my daughter," she gasped, "Will stop you."

He chuckled dangerously, "No actually, she won't."

Tetsu brought his other hand up and placed it on her arm. While his right hand constricted tightly around her neck cutting off her scream. A jolt of pain lanced up her arm before she blacked out due to oxygen deprivation.

* * *

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto sat back to back breathing deeply after their intense training session. The stars were high in the sky on a cool clear night and the crickets were singing near the newly refurbished waterfall Sakura had destroyed with Reiko.

"Where did Sasuke go again?" Sakura asked.

"Some clan meeting," Kakashi answered. Sakura glanced to see him propped against a tree just as tired as the rest of them.

"What's it about?"

Nobody answered right away since they knew the reason.

"He didn't say," Sai answered knowing that any longer Sakura would figure out something was wrong.

"That doesn't sound like him," she narrowed her eyes as her breathing settled down to a more normal pace.

Naruto shrugged, "You know how he gets sometimes. We can beat it out of him later."

Sakura giggled and lightly smacked Naruto on his arm wiping the peeved expression off his face.

"Heeeey, that hurt," he teased.

"Whatever."

"So Sakura," Kakashi asked, "How are tests subject fairing?"

She sighed before plopping face first into the ground, "Nothing…not one took."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Naruto asked stretching flat out on his back.

"With any other poison yes but with this…I'm trying to find how it works but everything I've done has been a failure," she beat her hand against the ground weakly in frustration.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"But you said it might be a jutsu?" Sai questioned.

"Hai."

"If you could figure out the hands signs then that could activate the jutsu."

"That's true in theory but," she sighed, "Shizune and I tried lots of different combinations on twenty subjects but nothing."

Kakashi stood up then and walked over to crouch next to his only female student, "Care to show us what you've tried."

She nodded before sitting up and pulling out a scroll with her notes on it. Sai and Naruto joined as they collaborated on different ideas for seal designs. As typical for Sakura she was very thorough and her research on the different seal designs that coordinated with different types of poison jutsus were all on her list.

"What if it's not a jutsu?" Naruto asked after an hour of brainstorming.

"It has to be every other testing has been ruled out as a negative," Sakura insisted.

"No I mean what if it doesn't require hand signs."

"Like a Kekkei Genkai," Sai agreed.

"It's entirely possible. There is not really a limit to bloodlines," Kakashi scratched his head.

"If it's a Kekkei Genkai then we're screwed," Sakura concluded, "I can't replicate it and I can't treat it without extraction. Even then it depends on the toxicity level and where the poison is located. Not enough high level medics can perform an extraction in the field."

"Sounds like you have a new curriculum," Kakashi smiled as he stood and stretched.

"Ha. Ha. It's not as easy as you think."

"You can make anything easy Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at her, "Anyone up for some ramen?"

"It's an hour after sunset eating this late isn't good for your health," Sakura teased.

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan makes sure that I eat my vegetables."

"Among other things," Sai commented making Naruto gasp.

"Sai!"

"Oooo, sounds like Sai has the new scoop," Sakura weaved her arm through his, "Care to fill me in."

"Scoop?"

"He doesn't know a damn thing!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto have you bought any protection?" Kakashi asked earning glare from his blonde student, "Only asking because even though Sakura's prevention shot is very effective accidents do happen."

He growled and cursed the sky, "What is it with people and them wanting to stick their noses into my private life."

"It's all out of love Naruto," Sakura reassured patting him lightly on his shoulder.

"Right…because people who love each other keep secrets," he mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean by secrets?" Sakura asked hearing his not quiet mumble.

"He doesn't mean anything," Kakashi answered.

She eyed her sensei and both of her teammates, "Are you guys keeping secrets from me?"

"Nope," Sai answered with his fake smile. Sakura instantly took that as the opposite answer, yes.

"What don't I know?" she demanded pushing Sai away from her, "What the hell?"

"You know everything we know," Kakashi answered pulling out his book to drop the conversation.

Naruto growled.

"Enough Naruto," Kakashi commanded.

Sakura stopped mid-stride in the direction of her sensei, her eyes narrowing, "Tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know what you mean?" Sai played along since he was still under orders.

"Itachi's keeping secrets from you!" Naruto blurted, not caring anymore.

Kakashi turned a sharp eye to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura twirled around her glare fixed on him.

"Naruto don't answer that question," Kakashi commanded.

"She deserves to know! And you know that this whole secrecy thing is just stupid!"

"It's done for a reason just like your bijuu secret was kept from you," Kakashi argued.

"This is different and you know it!" Naruto argued back.

Sakura listened to them trying to piece together just what in the hell they were talking about.

"You just disobeyed a direct order from the Hokage by saying this to her," Kakashi was beginning to reason with Naruto but as always it was an exasperating experience.

"I don't care! I was against this when she told me and I'm against it now! All this bullshit going down with these damn Uchiha's, it's frustrating and completely ridiculous and both of you know it," Naruto argued back.

"It still doesn't give you permission to disobey a direct order Naruto," Sai interjected.

"This is why Sasuke's gone isn't it?" Sakura asked breaking up the argument, "The clan meeting…it's about me."

"Not just about you," Sai answered.

Her eyes narrowed waiting for him to continue. He glanced at Kakashi and Naruto and saw they were both unwilling to answer any further, they were leaving it up to him.

"It's about your mother too. They plan on trying to deport her on grounds of incorrect residency paperwork," Sai finished his explanation knowing that it was now foolish to try and play it off.

Sakura's entire body stilled after their explanation. They could come after her, they could try to bury her and beat her half to death until she no longer had the will to fight, but as soon as threats were directed towards her mother she became a different person. She had taken the role of protector since her father died and she wasn't about to let some stupid high rolling clan get their way with this without her doing everything in her power to stop it.

_**No one touches my mother,**_ her inner growled in anger.

She put her hands together and formed three quick seals, "Yin Seal Release."

"Sakura no!" Kakashi called reaching for her. The only thing he saw before he took off after her was a glimpse of silver.

* * *

Itachi stood in the center of a large room with a large table spread around him like a half moon. In front of him seated at the point in the arch was his father. To his immediate left and right were the elders of the clan Rook and Akemi who he knew both didn't approve of his relationship with Sakura. Next to the each of the elders and filling in the rest of the table were other members of the council appointed by the clan. He did notice that many of the chairs were now filled with younger faces; the sons of the men that once occupied those seats but whose death was claimed by the most recent war. Behind him was anyone who wished to be present for his "hearing." The hall these situations were typically held in was large enough to hold many of the clansmen who either wanted or needed to be present, but for this meeting is was now standing room only in a hall that could fit close to 200 people. Everyone in the clan showed up for this meeting and Itachi knew it was because the Elders wanted to pressure him with duty as much as possible by making this open to any who wished to attend from the clan. A gross exaggeration of peer pressure.

"Uchiha Itachi I trust you know why you're here?" Rook asked leaning forward in his chair, hands clasped in front of him.

"I would like some clarification," he replied in a monotone, stoic voice.

"You are here because you have violated one of the duties and responsibilities given to you as the heir," Akemi explained.

"And what would this violation be?" Itachi asked again, if they wanted to be vague in their accusations then he was going to be vague in his responses.

"Your relationship with one Haruno Sakura is in direct violation to the law written and afforded to you by the clan," Rook answered in a hard voice.

"I was not aware that casual dating was against clan policies."

"As you stated in her office four days ago you confessed that you were currently seeing each other," Rook announced.

Itachi gave no reply waiting for the elder to make his point.

"If you were merely casually dating as you put it then you would not currently be in this situation," Akemi clarified, "The fact that you are here should tell you that this situation is more serious than a reprimand for casual dating outside the clan."

Itachi remain silent.

"Have you not a word to say in your defense?" Akemi asked.

"Anything I would say would only anger you further and I have no wish to do so," he replied maintaining the same stoic posture.

"Then you will not object to ending your bout of _casual_ dating as you've put it?" Rook asked.

"Or else you will force the councils hand farther than it's already had to reach," Akemi added.

Itachi's eyes narrowed knowing full well what they were implying. He'd kept this from Sakura knowing full well that if she were to find out he'd lose her and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. After they stormed out of the office they immediately went to the Hokage and demanded action because of Sakura's blatant lack of respect. Naturally Tsuande wasn't going to take any action until she knew the entire story in order to make a justified decision. Itachi was summoned the next afternoon to explain why the cranky elders had such a bone to pick with her apprentice. Being the obedient soldier he gave her a full report of everything he knew including his intentions. Tsunade was outraged at first when he claimed so casually that he wanted to take Sakura as his bride but after another explanation she was somewhat appeased that he had the best of intentions and was not just using her for some petty purpose. Tsuande then revealed to him that the elders claimed they weren't going to stop until they put an end to this relationship. The very next morning after her impromptu meeting, she was presented with the Haruno's residency papers and the elders were quick to point out the unconventional method of their citizenship. Tsunade wanted to deny their irrational claims but as she looked over the paperwork she couldn't help but sigh, the Sandaime did cut corners. Now the only thing left to investigate was why, which led to her meeting with Kya.

Kya explained that they had just arrived after the Kyuubi attacked and the village was in slight disarray. Kya was eight months pregnant and in a desperate situation so their investigation was not as extensive as was typical for immigrants seeking refuge in a Hidden Village. Kya gave birth a week later to her pre-mature baby girl; the stress of her travel induced her early.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously as their subtle threat, "You will not lay a hand against Sakura or her mother."

"End your relationship and we won't have to," Rook demanded.

"You realize what will happen if you take political action against her?"

"Nothing will happen to us. Only she and her mother will be sent back to their home country since they never should have been allowed to be here in the first place," Akemi answered.

"Such action is premature and uncalled for," Itachi reasoned trying to maintain a hold over his rapidly growing anger. He drew on all of his training during his childhood and ANBU years to keep the same stoic look on his face.

"But it would solve the problem," Fugaku interjected silencing the impending argument.

Behind Itachi's now rigid form sat his mother and brother. Sasuke was fuming and it was taking every ounce of self-restraint to keep him from lashing out in defense of his brother and teammate. His mother added her soft support by gently rubbing him arm to try and keep him calm. He couldn't remember being so mad at any one person before in his life and right now his anger was directed at his father. Apparently their small family meeting over the subject did nothing to change his completely biased opinion. They spent the time talking and explaining how she would be a great addition to the clan but now…it had all fallen on deaf ears. But what happened next surprised him more than he thought it would.

Itachi fixed his father with an unrelenting gaze and declared, "If this is what is going to happen if I pursue Sakura then consider this my defection from the Uchiha clan and I am now an independent party."

The entire building erupted in protests and what shocked the elders and the older members of the council was the protests were against them. A chorus of voices was asking and some pleading with Itachi to reconsider, not his claim on Sakura, but on defecting from the clan. Gradually the building quieted down as a wave of suffocating killer intent permeated the building.

Sasuke stood up immediately and strode toward the middle of the room, "Clear the area!"

The clansmen that were occupying the general radius gave him a wide berth when they notice he not only activated his sharingan but also his Magenkyo. He looked up one second before a section of the roof exploded and in popped one pissed off woman. Her landing caused a large tremor to shake the meeting house as her pink hair settled around her, obscuring her face from immediate view.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her cautiously when he realized that the killer intent was radiating off of her.

She stood up slowly then raised her head to look him straight in the eye. "Out of my way…Sasuke," she growled at him.

His eyes narrowed taking in, not just gray, but liquid silver eyes. Her inner was in full control and her power was amplified due to the blue spirals covering her body indicating the activation of her Yin Seal, "I will not Sakura. You need to get your mind right."

"I don't give a damn about what you think, get out of my way!" she demanded.

Before she got two steps Sakura found her body restricted by three other persons. Sai had drawn two snakes that wound their way around her legs halting her immediate movement; he also drew his tanto and had it pointed just below her rib cage as he knelt beside her waiting to strike. Kakashi was positioned behind her, his hand holding her neck on the pressure points threateningly. Naruto appeared in her direct line of sight holding one of her arms behind her back and blocking her forward movement with his body.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered since he was so close to her ear, "Let's go."

She growled, "Back off Naruto. You all have kept this from me long enough."

"We can't do that Sakura. If you want to get pissed off and vent your anger you will do so with your team," Kakashi's voice was hard leaving no room for argument.

"Bite me Kakashi," she tried to wiggle free only to feel Sai's tanto break skin, Kakashi's grip hardened hitting the pressure points in her neck, and Naruto constricted around her.

"Don't make me break your grip guys," she warned drawing on more of her power to her center.

Sasuke drew his blade and placed it right next to her throat. He could see the influx of chakra growing into the center of her body due to his activated sharingan. "Don't do that," he warned.

She smiled wickedly at him, "What are you going to do about it Sasuke-_kun_? I dare you." She pressed her throat tighter against his blade forcing him to break skin. A small bead of blood fell onto the blade before finding its way over the edge and falling on Naruto's constricting arm. She started chuckling to herself and pressed even harder on the blade. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto shoved her back with Kakashi's help to keep her from impaling herself.

"Enough Sakura-chan, we're leaving," Naruto ordered her.

"I have unfinished business with these Uchiha's. You will let me speak," she turned her head to glare at her longtime teammate and best friend.

"What is it that you wish to say Sakura?"

She turned her head away from Naruto to stare at the man she thought she could trust. Her gaze hardened as she saw his concern radiating in his eyes but his general demeanor remained impassive.

"You!" she yelled at Itachi, "How could you, you lying bastard! How dare you keep something like this from me! It was not your decision and it's not your fucking right!"

"Haruno, you have interrupted a clan meeting and you have no say in these matters," Fugaku stood from his chair to address the group in the middle of the room, "I am asking you and your team to leave before you dig yourself a deeper hole than you are already in."

"I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I'VE SAID ALL I'VE COME HERE TO SAY!"

In an instant Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto were all blown away from her body. The chakra flare she ejected from her body caused a ripple effect, the white flare spread out like a ring, spreading around the room. Once the white ring hit the windows, glass shattered causing those standing by them to shield themselves from the glittering onslaught. She had shocked the room silent but had also caused those who were able to activate their sharingans and take up defensive stances.

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "Hear me and hear me well _Elders_. None of you and I repeat NONE of you will EVER lay a single finger against my mother either politically, physically, emotionally, or mentally. If I even sense that something is bothering her and I trace that insecurity back to you; you will personally feel my wrath and Elders…you will be eternally sorry."

Her body started to shake…she was overdoing it and she needed to end this tirade soon. But she couldn't, not yet. She needed this power for intimidation and her Inner was the perfect personality for the job. If they didn't believe she could back up her threat then they wouldn't take her seriously.

"Haruno Sakura," Fugaku stood to address her once more, his face remaining impassive, "You have no right to storm into our compound and threaten our people. I strongly recommend that you leave before you have a challenge on your hands."

Sakura could feel the intense stare of red eyes all around the room. Many of the activators were tense and ready purely for self-defense.

Sakura chuckled wickedly causing some younger people in the room to stiffen. Itachi's eyes narrowed in confusion as he studied her,_ This is not Sakura…this is…I need to find out what her team knows._

"Sakura enough!" Kakashi yelled stalking towards her carefully.

"Leave now Sakura," Rook narrowed his eyes at her, "You are not strong enough to take on the entirety of the Uchiha clan."

"Be silent! Your words are not helping!" Sasuke turned around ordering the old man and his father. He turned back to see Sakura frozen in rage, her trembling had increased tenfold.

"Weak," she hissed with a look of pure unadulterated hatred directed towards the elders, "You want to see weak I'll show you fucking WEAK!"

Sasuke went into action redirecting Sakura's anger from his clansmen to himself. She took a long cut across her abdomen because of her oversight, but Sasuke accomplished his goal.

"Back off Sasuke!" she raged throwing another punch in his direction which he redirected before it hit the ground causing more chaos than was already necessary. Her green chakra was visible to the naked eye indicating that even if she got close to hitting him her chakra would cut or burn anything within range. Dodging was the best way to escape injury when her hands lit up but too much dodging would make Sakura switch to midrange attacks and that usually meant the reformation of the earth. So in order to protect the people in the meeting house and the foundation of the building they would have to make her stay with short range taijutsu attacks. Kakashi and Sai joined the fray keeping Sakura's fists from hitting the ground at all costs.

"Anytime Naruto!" he screamed a second before throwing her away from him.

Sakura stuck her landing flawlessly shoving her hands through the floorboards and cracking the concrete foundation beneath. Once she was settled she turned her rage again on the elders who were threatening the only family she had left in this world. She charged head on and didn't slow down even though Itachi jumped in the way to intercept her. Before her fist could make contact and flash of orange filled her vision and she was immediately restrained. Her eyes hardened as she tried to yank her fists out of his iron grip but she realized it was going to be useless when she noticed Naruto's yellow sage eyes glaring back at her. She could feel Naruto's grip hardening around her fists even though it was hurting him he knew the Kyuubi would heal it faster than Sakura could tear them apart.

"I said enough Sakura-chan," he growled at her, "It's time to leave."

"Nobody gets away with threatening my mother!" she growled back at him, "The last man that did that I beat him into a coma!"

"They won't be touching your mother Sakura-chan, I won't allow it," Naruto vowed slowly moving her back away from the main table.

"She is my responsibility! I don't need you butting into my affairs Naruto!" Sakura began her struggle again against him but even her super strength was no match against nature energy.

Naruto forced her back easily until she was directly under the hole she created from her entrance earlier.

"Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke head West!" Naruto yelled at his team. They all nodded and bolted from the room.

Sakura finally broke away from his grip knowing what was coming for her. Naruto blocked her chakra punch and dealt a strong upper cut to her chin launching her body into the night sky. He followed her up before punching her twice again in the face then kicking her on the cut Sasuke inflicted earlier on her stomach. The kick launched her in a westward direction and he watched with pained eyes as his best friend and teammate went spiraling into the moonlight.

* * *

Sakura crashed through three trees before landing roughly on the ground in a broken heap. Luckily she had landed face down into the grass so when she coughed up blood she wouldn't choke on it due to her inability to move.

Everywhere ached. She took an inventory of her body so she could assess the worst of the injuries that she was going to need to heal first before they killed her or left lasting damage. Broken leg could wait for a little bit, those three ribs Naruto broke with his last kick needed to be healed before they punctured her lungs, the numerous cuts and bruises were going to have to wait especially since she just found some internal bleeding that was going to have to be the first thing healed. She closed her now jade eyes and focused her chakra in her body to the area between her stomach and intestines.

A slight rustle in the bushes was all the warning she got before her team walked up to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed and he knelt next to her, "You ok?"

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" she ground out in an exhausted voice, spitting blood in the process.

"You look like shit if that helps," Sai stood next to her head looking down at her with a blank expression.

"Go to hell Sai…" she sighed, _Trust Sai to always give me an honest answer even though the question was rhetorical._

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Kakashi asked gently picking her up and leaning her against the closest tree. She winced as the change of position aggravated her cracked ribs. Those had to be healed when she finished with the internal bleeding.

She shook her head to Kakashi's question when Naruto ran through the brush.

"Kami Sakura-chan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you through three trees," he knelt in front of her with big sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, that kick took everything in me to change back and you got rid of my seal release so thank you," she smiled weakly at him.

"Have you set your leg yet?" Kakashi asked with a slight nod of his head towards her left leg.

"No…I'm almost finished with my internal bleeding then I need to do my ribs then my leg."

"Let us at least set it so it'll be easier to heal later," Sasuke gently picked up her leg earning a yelp from her.

"I need to concentrate Sasuke just wait," she pleaded with tears beginning to leak out of her closed eyes.

Sasuke nodded in compliance and set her broken leg back down. Sakura concentrated on breathing evenly and keeping a steady chakra flow; which was slightly difficult due to her massive amounts of chakra loss from the evening, first from poison treatment, then training, and finally from her incident at the Uchiha compound.

Her gasp was the only indication her teammates got that she had finished with her internal injuries. Internal bleeding was stabilized and her ribs were connected and stable for further healing when she had more chakra to spend on herself.

"Alright set my leg."

Sasuke lifted it gently as Kakashi held her against the tree to keep her from jerking involuntarily.

"3…2…1," Sasuke counted before twisting her leg snapping it back into place.

_**Oh Kami that hurt!**_ Her inner yelped.

_Well hello did you have a nice fucking rampage?_ She asked herself.

_**I refuse to answer that patronizing question.**_

_Fine but we will discuss this later._

_**Fine.**_

"It's set," Sasuke told her as he slowly lowered her leg back to the ground.

Sakura breathed heavily through her nose until the initial pain gave way to numbness. With another deep breath she slowly brought her hands up to her left hip and lit them up with healing chakra. Her team sat with her in silence not knowing how to address the situation and anything they might say could just make matters worse before they had a chance to get better.

Naruto and Sai took up a defensive position when a chakra flare and the rustle of bushes signaled the arrival of another person.

"Stand down," Sasuke ordered recognizing the chakra signature, "It's just Itachi."

The two men stood tall but relaxed as the watched the tall Uchiha enter their small clearing. He stopped as soon as he cleared the brush and observed the scene. At first when he flared his chakra he expected the entire team to jump to the offensive and was surprised that Naruto and Sai were the only ones to respond. But then again he saw Kakashi slip the three shruiken back into his weapons pouch and settle back into a lazy crouch as he watched his female student heal herself.

When his eyes finally rested on her they narrowed in observation. Sasuke had informed him prior to the meeting that his team has taken Sakura to train. He concluded that she must not have healed herself prior to invading the compound; then she had her fight with her team and he watched as Naruto neutralized her…what would he even call that? Whatever had happened back there it was not Sakura's typical behavior.

"Finished with your leg?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" she breathed utterly exhausted.

"Want us to take you home Sakura-chan?" Naruto knelt in front of her the guilt radiating off him in waves.

She shook her head slightly, "No…mama will fuss over me like a chicken with her head cut off if she were to see me looking like this."

Sai scrunched his brows not getting the analogy.

Sakura glanced up at him and smiled lightly, "She'd go bat-shit crazy Sai."

"Ah," he smiled in thanks.

"Sakura," Itachi walked up before standing before her, "May I have a word with you?"

"No, in all honesty I don't even want to look at you right now," she replied with as much anger as she could muster.

"Just leave her be Itachi," Sasuke hissed at his older brother.

"I won't take up much of your time Sakura," Itachi ignored his younger brother and continued to stare at her.

"No he's right Itachi," she finally opened her eyes to glare at her _supposed_ boyfriend, "How the hell did you think that keeping something like this was the right thing to do? How could you? She's my mother and _my _responsibility."

"I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily," he answered her.

"Worry?" she asked her anger flaring again but too exhausted to do anything but yell, "Didn't want me to worry! This is exactly why I didn't even want to start this. I didn't want to go through any of this over something so stupid as just being with someone! Kami…I'm such an idiot." Her hands gripped her bangs, "Why do I keep doing this to myself? I knew this was a bad idea but I let you talk me into it like some stupid love sick girl who only falls for superficial things. So much for fucking changing myself…" She slammed her fist against the trunk of the tree unable to create even a small tremor. She growled to herself and she continued to slam her fist into the tree trying to get the appropriate response from her action.

"I'm out of chakra," she seethed, "This is all your fault you stupid…!"

"Sakura-chan please stop," Naruto caught her fist from slamming back down and creating more injuries to herself. A choked gasp had him jerking his head up to see a small stream of tears leaking from her eyes. "Oh Sakura-chan…"

"It's all my fault…" she said in a small voice.

"It's not your fault Sakura," Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is…" she continued.

"We weren't allowed to tell you, so…" Sasuke continued.

"Shut up and listen to me," she ordered silencing their consoling words, "It _is_ my fault. Everything that is happening is my fault from breaking my father's oath to accepting Itachi's offer. My father when I first entered the academy he made me promise that if anything were to ever happen to him that I would use everything in my power to protect my mother. I promised him I would study hard and become the best I could be so that when I got older we could protect mother together. I failed…after he died a part of me died. I lost sight of my reason for entering the academy and I left my mother vulnerable. And now this…I knew exactly what was going to happen and I still accepted. This political bullshit is more exhausting than even the strictest of training. And the worst part is…you want to know…their damn claims are actually true. My mother has a copy of our citizenship paperwork and even I could tell the Sandaime cut corners. They really could have us evicted and revoke our citizenship despite the fact that I was born here."

"I won't let it happen," Itachi told her in a firm voice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she looked at him with sad eyes, "It's my responsibility to protect my mother. Even if you could fight the fact that I was born here and that naturally grants me citizenship it doesn't protect her. Where she goes I go and nobody, no matter how important they are to me will keep me from changing that decision." She stared at every man congregated around her making sure they knew that this statement applied to them as well.

"That's not going to happen Sakura-chan," Naruto fixed her with a determined look, "And you know Tsunade baa-chan won't allow it either."

"You're a member of Team Seven Sakura and not an easily replaceable member at that," Sasuke offered her a small smile.

"Even the Uchiha know it is unwise to let one of the best medics in the world leave this village to become a potential enemy," Sai reasoned.

"It's not like you to give up Sakura…why is that?" Kakashi asked sensing something underneath her concern for all of the political bullshit.

She looked at her sensei but didn't answer and instead closed her eyes sucking in a deep breath.

"It's late, you guys should head home," she said dismissively.

"We're not leaving you our here by yourself," Kakashi stood and stretched, "Naruto, Sasuke pick her up."

"Leave me be…I don't want to go home yet."

"You might be in a Konoha forest but that doesn't mean you are exactly safe," Sai told her.

"I'll stay with her," Itachi shifted from his previously crouched position and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Itachi just leave her alone," Sasuke turned to scowl at his older brother.

"I will not so if you would all excuse us I have some important matters to discuss with her," he turned his own annoyed glare on his brother.

"I want _all_ of you to leave. That means you too Itachi," she growled at him.

"Not until we've spoken," he replied turning his gaze back to her, "We have much to discuss."

"Let's go then, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, we will see Sakura tomorrow," Kakashi said as he began exiting the clearing.

Sasuke hissed but turned around and abruptly stormed off. Sai followed obediently casting one more glance over at Sakura who only nodded for him to continue; she admired his more protective side that had begun to surface after the war, he rarely showed it to anyone other than his teammates. Naruto stared at Itachi wondering what game he was trying to play; what was his angle? After not being able to come up with a solution on the spot he walked backwards and out of the clearing leaving the two alone.

"Tell me the real reason why you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked abruptly not looking at him.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Bullshit, do us both a favor and just be honest," she opened her eyes to glare at him.

He sighed and placed a hand on her knee causing her to flinch. He replaced his hand into his own lap feeling a small pang in his chest, "I wanted to protect you just like I promised when we first started dating."

"I don't need protection."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not weak," she spat at him, "I don't need to be coddled or babied."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were weak only that I didn't want to add more stress to your person especially since I could handle this situation myself."

She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her. _Handle the situation…_

_**He is the heir so between the two of you he'd get his way before you ever got yours.**_

_When I want you opinion will ask for it._

_**Fine I'll but out!**_

_About time!_

She was not in the mood to deal with her Inner right now but even she knew her other half was right in this situation. She hated her Inner self sometimes, and especially when she pissed at her original self. Sighing in exhaustion she dropped her hands to her lap playing with the hem of her shorts, "Well none of that matters now…I've ruined things for us anyway."

"I do not see it that way," he replaced his hand to rest lightly on her knee; this time she didn't flinch.

She laughed to herself, "How can you say that after everything you just saw me do?"

He quirked a brow; this was definitely something he wanted to talk about, "What happened back there?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You weren't yourself and your eyes were a bright silver," he continued not wanting to drop the subject just yet.

"Itachi not right now, you're just going to have to wait…" she closed her eyes again and rubbed her hands over her face, "We can't be together anymore ok."

"I've defected from my clan so that I can become an independent party," he told her in a voice that might as well have said 'it's supposed to rain tomorrow'.

Sakura's eyes shot open and her mouth went slack, "What did you say?"

He gave her a soft smile, "Sakura, I want to be with you and no amount of politics and duty is going to keep me from you."

The shocked look remained on her face, "Sasuke…he doesn't want this Itachi, how could you do this to him?"

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening you said you just defected from your clan."

"And what else?" he reached out and took on of her hands in his.

"You said…you said you wanted to be with me," she whispered before shaking her head out of a stupor, "Itachi you can't do this! I can't do this! I won't let you just abandon your clan just to spend your life with me. No!"

"It's not your choice…" he started.

"Yes it is and I'm not going to let you do this!"

"It's my choice Sakura," he stated firmly stilling her arguments with a firm grip on her leg and hand, "I would rather spend a lifetime with you than to adhere to the petty politics of my clan."

Sakura gasped to cover up the sob that threatened to expel itself from her lips. Why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know that saying these things was just going to make it harder for her to let him go? She was falling for him and hard…and to have him confessing this to her was only going to break her heart one more time and she just couldn't bear to feel that pain again. This man had begun to fill in a gap that had remained open and aching since her heart first got ripped open. Now he was giving up everything, all because he wanted to be with her.

"I'm not worth it Itachi…just let me go before this gets any harder…" she begged, frustrated at herself for showing such weakness in front of him.

"No Sakura, you've captured my heart and I couldn't let you go even if I tried."

Hearing her choked sob and seeing the influx of tears he moved in closer and drew her battered and tired form into his chest. Her arms instantly wound around his waist and held him tightly afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Itachi could feel his shirt slowly get soaked with her tears and he rocked her back and forth to comfort her. When her tears didn't slow he brought his lips down and placed tender lingering kisses on her forehead before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Why?" she whispered against his chest, "What is it about me? I'm nobody special; I'm not even very pretty."

"On the contrary Sakura, you are very beautiful," he gently placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so he could gaze into her emerald eyes, "Your ingenuity outwits even the smartest of men. Your strength doesn't originate from your chakra but from your heart. You stand tall when faced with the storms of adversity instead of running from it. Your compassion isn't only reserved for you patients but also for those you hold close to your heart. People admire you where ever you walk and not because of your feats but because you refuse to conform. You are your own person and you won't let anyone take that away from you. Your hair shines brightly and it is as soft as silk. Your eyes radiate your inner beauty and I couldn't help but become captivated by them. Sakura…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Sakura's reaction was instantaneous as she sat up and pressed her lips to his. Itachi accepted them easily and kissed her back with as much ferocity and neediness that she was giving. Sakura shifted to her knees ignoring the slight pain in her previously injured leg and her hands gripped his neck as she deepened the kiss. Itachi was surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth but accepted it with ease and he held her around her hips pressing her body firmly against his. Their tongues swirled around each other molding and adapting as they tasted one another. Sakura sighed in contentment as Itachi's hands slowly began massaging their way up her back then back down to her hips. Her hands decided to mimic the movement and slid down from his neck to his chest. Her tongue retracted and she ended the kiss slowly with sweet and innocent pecks before sighing and pressing her forehead to his.

"You're not making this easy," she whispered before opening her eyes to gaze into his onyx depths.

"I'm not losing you Sakura," his hands massaged in small circles on her lower back, "My jewel."

She bowed her head slightly bashful as his tenderness, "You would really leave you clan for me?"

"In a heartbeat," he responded without hesitation.

"Sasuke would hate you forever if you did."

"He would get over it."

"I don't want you to have to make that sacrifice."

"Then stay with me. We can get through this together."

Her head fell onto his shoulder, "Please don't keep secrets from me then. I know I owe you some answers for my behavior and I'll explain it later when I'm rested but please Itachi…" she gripped his tear stained shirt for emphasis.

"My foolishness caused you pain. I will not make the same mistake again."

Sakura smiled against his shoulder knowing that his promise was as good as he could give but it also came directly from his heart. She loosened her grip then wound her arms around his neck.

"Shall I escort you home?" he asked.

"No, just hold me a while longer please."

He nodded then shifted her body so that she was sitting in his lap and cradled against his chest.

* * *

**Mmmmmmm hmmmmmm love me some Itachi :) Don't forget to review it makes me update faster! ;) Oh and i almost finished chapter 6 and i love it...like love it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the delay but i was a little busier than i was anticipating this week. Thank you all who have reviewed and for all of you that haven't but are faving this fic and reading it you guys make me smile! Now on with the chapter (because we all know you really don't want to read this AN ;)**

* * *

Sore and achy from the nights event Sakura walked slowly through the deserted streets of her village. Itachi walked her into the village proper before she insisted they part ways. She wanted to spend some time alone to go over in her head what had happened tonight both the good and the bad. There was a light breeze stirring the slumbering trees ever so slightly adding a gentle monotonous hum to her surroundings. She hugged her arms and tilted her head back taking a deep breath of the fresh air being circulated between the buildings. She loved everything about Konoha and to her this would always be home; no matter how many stuffy old geezers who lived here and wanted to make her life a living hell.

_Alright…we need to talk,_ she spoke inside her mind.

_**Are we talking or shouting because I would honestly prefer the talking since we have been through hell and back tonight,**_ her inner responded nonchalantly.

_We're talking,_ she replied a little sarcastically, _Mostly I just want to know why the hell you tried to assassinate the bloody council?_

_**Watch it…you agreed to talking not shouting.**_

She sighed inwardly, _Fine, my bad…so assassination._

_**It wasn't an assassination for one it was a scare tactic.**_

_The chakra ring I can see as a scare tactic but the frontal assault?_

_**The chakra ring didn't work and if we wanted them to ease up off our backs then we had to be more drastic…ergo, the frontal attack. If we showed them that we are not afraid to attack then they will leave us alone.**_

_Or that stunt will just damage our reputation further…_

_**Well then it's a good thing Itachi is willing to leave that stupid clan behind.**_

_But he shouldn't _have_ to do that. It's his family and I'm not going to make him give it up. That's just rude and selfish and completely unnecessary._

_**Like he stated it's not our choice.**_

_Fine I'll concede on that point but Naruto did have to knock us on our asses and that was in front of the entire clan. Credibility is now zero._

_**Not quite.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Many of those Uchiha's tonight were not against you. They were defensive for their own wellbeing. They know a powerful shinobi when they see one and just because they are Uchiha's doesn't automatically mean they are more powerful than you. Our boyfriend is a prodigy, Sasuke is a Sannin along with us, Reiko is a fast learner and has serious potential which is why you picked her, and her brother Shisui is the body flicker user. We are surrounded by their most powerful members. And we both know a shinobi is only as good…**_

_As the effort he or she puts behind it._

_**Exactly. Some might not be as powerful as the members we are used to. Some have just gotten old…**_

_That doesn't make them not a threat._

_**I wasn't finished...some have gotten old **_**and**_** their bodies wouldn't be able to sustain them for long. There were also a lot of genins present and we are definitely more powerful than they are. Even some of the chunin that, even though they have the sharingan, wouldn't be able to beat us but I'll conceded that they would definitely give us a good run for our money. **_

She groaned to herself…she wasn't sure but it was obvious that even she confused herself on occasion. Rubbing her temples she looked up to see she was standing in front of her door.

_**Looks like Mama left the light on for us again.**_

_Yeah she usually does when we're out late._

Sakura pulled out her key and unlocked the door. As she closed is softly behind her she couldn't help but feel something was slightly…off. She bolted the door shut and slowly turned around pulling a kunai from her weapons pouch. She glanced into the living room and noticed nothing out of place, not even a faint chakra signature. Confident that no genjutsu was being used on the house she proceeded upstairs to check on her mother. She took them two at a time as silent as her Jounin rank required and crouched to spring at the top of the stairs. Nothing moved. She stood and stalked the hall making her way towards her mother's room. She opened every door including the linen closets leaving no room unchecked. She finally arrived to her mother's room and placed her hand on the door and sent a small chakra flare.

Nothing happened. Sakura's suspicions grew when she couldn't detect her mother's chakra signature in her room. Usually if Sakura was out late or if she ever felt unsafe Kya would place a premade seal on her door preventing anyone from entering or detecting her weaker chakra signature. Sakura specifically created these seals so they would always respond to her chakra. She started this practice after her mother's last date with an "overbearing" suitor. This suitor tried to pressure Sakura's mother to push their relationship farther than her mother felt comfortable. When she arrived home after training with Tsunade the man tried to force his way into their home and take advantage of her mother. Being the wife of a shinobi Kya knew basic self-defense but this man, while not a shinobi, was still physically stronger. Sakura, on the other hand, was in the middle of her chakra training with Tsunade and she left that man broken in the middle of the street and in a coma for an entire week. Kya's mother ceased her dating life after the incident and Sakura studied over the next week to develop the sealing tags to help protect Kya when she wasn't around.

But the fact that this tag was not on the door set Sakura's nerves on edge. There was no chakra seal and no chakra coming from the door. She stormed the room and landed with her back towards the bed. She took in the room quickly and growled when everything was in place. She turned her eyes to the bed and noticed that it hadn't even been slept in. She jumped off and checked the adjoining bathroom…nothing. The last room to check upstairs was her own but her mother never stayed in her room. She checked anyway to find it empty.

_**I don't like this…where would she go?**_

_I don't know…she quit her escapading after that low-life tried to take advantage of her._

_**Last room is the kitchen, if she's not there…**_

_Maybe she stayed the night at the Yamanaka's._

She made her way quickly and quietly down the stairs her senses still on high alert. The light was on as it usually is when Sakura gets home late and her mother goes to bed. She peered around the corner from the living room not seeing anything or anyone. Cautiously she stepped into the light holding her kunai up at the ready. She turned to look at their small dining table when she saw something out of the ordinary. Her mother's slippers were near the table as if she kicked them off in a hurry. Her eyes shot back up and she slowly crab walked over towards the table where she stopped dead in her tracks.

Pale feet with painted red toes were on the ground and the island in the middle of the kitchen obscured the rest of the body from her view. Sakura dropped her kunai on ground and ran around her eyes instantly focusing on a mop of strawberry blonde hair.

"Mama?" she asked taking in her too still body, "MAMA!"

She fell to the floor and crawled up to Kya's head. Nothing…no reaction.

_No,_ she cried in her mind.

_**Whoever killed her is going to pay…**_ her Inner seethed inside of her.

_Pulse…I need to check her pulse…_

Sakura immediately placed two fingers on the carotid artery hoping…begging to feel a pulse. There wasn't one. Her tears could not be held back even if she wanted them to. She curled around her mother's strawberry blonde head and wept. She was gone…her mother was dead. She didn't protect her like she promised her father. She had failed again. If she hadn't stormed into the Uchiha compound and lost all common sense she would have been home early tonight. She would have been here when the assailant came and she could have protected her. The pain of failure was too much to bear and she threw her head back and screamed to the heavens. She let all of it out…her pain, her fear, and her heartbreak. When she was out of breath she was reduced to gasping sobs. Not feeling close enough to her mother, who's skin was now cool indicating she'd been dead for a few hours, Sakura pulled the body closer to her chest when she heard a crinkle.

Sakura sat back up and wiped her nose and cheeks clean before reaching into an inner pocket of her mom's blouse and pulling out an envelope. Finding an envelope with her name on it she couldn't help her shinobi and medic skills kicking into gear as she checked over her mother's body for anything else…maybe a clue or something left by the attacker. Slowly she began to undress her checking other pockets for anything. Once she had stripped her mother down to her underwear she noticed something odd. There was a seal on her stomach and it was pulsing slightly. She inserted her own chakra performing a quick body scan when she froze in horror.

She'd been poisoned…and not just any poison. The chakra signature was the same but the location was different. It had spread to her entire nervous system as well as attacking her vitals. Sakura's tears dried up instantly as she went into full medic mode as she diagnosed everything about her mother's body. Every nerve in her body was affected as well as all her major organs including her heart, lungs, and liver. Then she noticed something interesting; the pulsing seal tag on her mother's stomach also contained poison.

Sakura withdrew her hands and placed them on her knees.

_I don't know how to feel…I'm so angry but at the same time…_

_**We have a body with the poison were studying and it's fresh.**_

_I can't do it…this is my mother I can't treat her like another test subject._

_**You have no choice! This is as good as it's going to get. Your mother knew this poison was kicking your ass and look now she's infected. **_

_I'm going to need your help…emotionally I can't deal with this._

Her inner sighed for the first time in sympathy; _**I know…that's why I'm here. Want me to take over?**_

_Not completely you're going to need to think logically and that is what I'm for._

_**Then let's go we have to take her to the lab.**_

_Wait we should read her letter first._

With steady hands she opened the sealed envelope and pulled out a thick letter from her mother and began to read:

_ My Dearest Sakura…_

* * *

Covered in a genjutsu Sakura walked through the front door of the hospital carrying her mother's body. She proceeded straight to the basement floor that housed the morgue and autopsy not stopping to speak to nurses or orderlies since her genjutsu made her basicallyinvisible. She found a room that was currently empty and filled out the correct booking form. In order to maintain her cover she decided to label the body as toxic and no admittance was allowed until the attending doctor permitted. She knew that while this body was poisoned it wasn't a reagent that could contaminate the air or the rest of the hospital for that matter. Sakura didn't want any disturbances of any kind and she swore to herself that she wouldn't leave autopsy until she had figured out everything she needed to know to defeat this killer and his poison and according to her mother's letter…she was the only one who could do it.

She set her mother's still body gently onto the autopsy table and left to go to her lab to gather everything she would need. She returned a few minutes later and locked the door then added a seal to the door preventing any jutsu from seeing or blowing the door open. She laid her supplies onto a separate table and opened an empty scroll to record everything from her findings to her counter measures.

Her emerald eyes took one final look at her mother taking in all of her features. She was happy and angry that the only blemish on her typically creamy skin was a bruise around her neck indicating strangulation prior to death.

_No tears…mama said she didn't want me to cry._

_**Then let's get started. We're going to be in here a while and since you had neglected to bring any food…**_

_We won't have time or the concentration to eat while doing this and you know that. _

With a final deep breath Sakura relinquished primary control to her inner, her eyes turning dull gray. Above the table was a microphone and she switched the button from off to on. The recording equipment to her left buzzed to life and she donned latex gloves and a full body apron then inserted a large needle to drain the blood from her mother's body. She took one last deep breath before beginning the recording in a strictly professional voice:

"The following recording is the autopsy of a victim of a murder Haruno Kya. The attending physician is Doctor Haruno Sakura. Time of death according to body temperature taken prior to blood drain indicates the victim died between the time of seven and nine in the evening of September 16th. Preliminary diagnostics indicate that the victim was strangled as evidenced by her broken hyoid bone and pre and postmortem bruising around the victim's neck. Another foreign substance was found in her body leading to the official cause of death being poisoning. The poison currently has not been identified as a definable substance…"

* * *

Moegi trudged into her master's office at little past eight in the morning rubbing her face in exhaustion. She was relieved to find that Sakura hasn't shown up yet, that meant she wouldn't be in trouble for being late. She yawned while she made her way over to the small couch to the left of the office and plopped down on her back. She was just about to fall back asleep when the door reopened. Moegi shot up and didn't relax until she saw TingTing walk through the door.

"Oh it's you," she sank back down onto the couch.

TingTing giggled, "Stay up late Moegi? Was someone responsible for your late night?"

Moegi rolled her eyes before running her hands through her short orange hair. During her apprenticeship with Sakura, Moegi had expressed her dislike for her hair and Sakura along with Ino's help, gave the girl a hair make over; so instead of the two gigantic and thick pigtails her hair was nowcut short to her chin all the way around with the front bangs pulled back in the middle and secured with a tight ponytail, "No. I'm way too young for that sort of thing. Ebisu-sensei had a night training yesterday and then scheduled another one for early this morning. I'm just tired."

TingTing nodded not really believing what she was telling her, "You sure Konohamaru had nothing to do with it?"

Moegi chucked one of the pillows at TingTing's head as the pig-tailed girl burst into a fit of giggles. Reiko entered the room to find an embarrassed Moegi face bright red on the couch and TingTing about to curl in on herself due to her intense giggles.

"What did I miss?" she asked taking a seat on her master's desk.

"Moegi had a late night," TingTing winked at her.

Reiko's eyes bulged out of her head as she turned her shocked gaze on her older teammate, "You-you're definitely not old enough for that!"

"I wasn't with Konohamaru!" Moegi fixed a glare on both girls, "I had night _and_ morning training with my Chunin team so I'm _just_ tired!"

TingTing continued to giggle when they heard a knock. Moegi stood up and answered the office door.

"Oh hey there Ling, what's up?" Moegi addressed the mousy looking nurse.

"Oh these are updates on all of Doctor Haruno's patients that she requested," Ling handed Moegi a large stack of files.

"Thanks, I'll give these to her."

The door closed again as Moegi set the giant stack next to Reiko.

Reiko whistled as she took in the size of that stack, "Does shishou ever make time for herself?"

"Not really," Moegi answered, "She was like this before the war too."

"Like what?" TingTing asked sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Pushing herself to the limit and amazingly getting everything done," Moegi answered, "I remember beginning my apprenticeship under her even though I wasn't allowed to go to war because I was still a Genin. But all the Genins were charged with protecting the village so they found it prudent to teach some of us medical ninjutsu in case they failed."

"I remember everyone leaving," Reiko looked down playing with her shirt, "I felt so alone and scared…it was the last time I saw my parents…"

"I'm sorry Reiko," Moegi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The short raven haired girl looked up at her fellow med-nin and smiled, "It's ok. I'm over it now and I still have my nii-san. And Sakura-shishou has helped me a lot."

"Reiko can I ask you a question?" TingTing looked at her almost bouncing in her seat.

"Sure…" she responded warily.

"What do you think about Itachi and Sakura being together?" TingTing was literally bouncing up and down on the floor.

Reiko and Moegi laughed at her childlike demeanor. When TingTing was first brought onto their team both Moegi and Reiko were a little uncertain of her at first thinking her naïve and too tender to be in the profession of a shinobi. For their first medic assignment Sakura had TingTing covering their tracks from high up in the trees. One of the border teams was ambushed by mercenaries and in need of medics. Sakura's Alpha Team was dispatched out along with Team Kakashi to the rendezvous location. When they arrived the injured team was on the defensive and the reinforcements quickly entered the fray. Sakura had given Moegi and Reiko specific instructions to get a hold of the injured and take them to a safe location for treatment; her Jounin team would take care of the mercenaries. The medics quickly round up the four injured and were about to move them when a couple stray mercenaries jumped them. This was Reiko's first official fight as a Genin and she froze. Moegi had drawn and launched a round of shruiken in order to divert their path from the straight assault. The mercenaries drew their own kunai to deflect when they suddenly dropped dead with three senbon sticking out of their necks. Reiko noticed that the thin silver objects came from behind her and she turned to see TingTing standing on a low branch her arm extended and a serious scowl on her face.

Before any words were spoken TingTing helped her teammates escort the wounded to safety.

"How did you do it?" Reiko asked her later when they were supposed to be sleeping. The medics were making their way back to Konoha after the fight, while Team Kakashi stayed to fill in the empty slot until the replacements arrived.

"I have to," TingTing answered with her eyes downcast, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. My sister Tenten told me our precision was a gift but also a responsibility. We can take life from the shadows or by standing in front of our enemy. But she always told me to keep my heart safe in any way possible. So I try to stay optimistic, I know you and Moegi think I'm naïve or childish but…I'm just trying not to let the blood or death get to me. I don't want to become a cold hearted killer I just want to be happy…be TingTing!" Reiko smiled at her teammate with a mixture humility and respect.

"Reiko don't space out!"

Said girl jolted at her name and scratched her head in embarrassment, "Oh, ha ha, sorry TingTing."

"Answer me, Itachi and Sakura!"

Reiko smiled before leaning back looking up at the ceiling, "I think they're perfect for each other but some of our elders disagree."

"Why?" TingTing scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "They are so cute and in love."

"Whoa TingTing," Moegi smirked at her, "I wouldn't say love yet."

"Actually Moegi…" Reiko cut in with a cheeky smile, "I think they do love each other…well I think at least Itachi loves her."

TingTing squealed, "Tell me tell me!"

"This sounds good Reiko please share," Moegi smiled waiting for the Uchiha to continue.

"Well you guys have to promise NOT to tell a soul," she eyed her team and they crossed their hearts in promise, "There was a clan meeting yesterday and near the end of it Itachi said he would defect from the clan if they wouldn't accept his relationship with shishou."

Moegi went slacked jawed while TingTing squealed again and danced around the room.

"Oh he's sooooo romantic!" Her pig-tails swirled around her face and she extended her arms twirling as fast as she could round and around.

"Wow…" Moegi sighed with a large smile, "He really does love her."

Reiko nodded with her own cheeky smile before glancing at the clock it read 9am, "I wonder where shishou is?"

"I agree she's usually here by now," Moegi stood and stretched, "Maybe she's already in the lab…let's go check it out."

Reiko and TingTing followed Moegi through the hospital. The halls were relatively quiet since it was still relatively early, the hospital wouldn't begin to get busy until around eleven. They arrived at the lab only to find it empty.

"Did Sakura-shishou take the paperwork home?" TingTing asked looking at the empty shelves.

"No," Moegi answered, "She wanted to keep everything in here."

"Someone might have stolen it," Reiko offered.

"Can you detect any latent chakra signatures?" Moegi asked while checking over the lab equipment.

Reiko activated her sharingan and focused on different points around the room, "I don't see anything. That might not entirely mean someone wasn't in here. If they came earlier then their chakra signature would be long gone."

Moegi nodded, "Before we go crazy let's go check the usual spots as well as her home."

Reiko and TingTing nodded following her lead as the senior member to find their master.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen stand and enjoying his favorite ramen. He had a great morning training session with Sasuke and now he was eating ramen with one lovely and shy Hyuuga.

"Enjoying your ramen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked after swallowing a mouthful.

She glanced up at her date, "Hai Naruto-kun, it's very delicious."

He smiled at her red face as he reached a hand out to grasp hers. She hid behind a shield of hair but gripped his hand none-the-less. Naruto put his chop sticks down as he leaned over towards her. Hinata sensed his close proximity and looked up tilting her head slightly in his direction.

He smiled again, "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" He kissed the tip of her nose making her smile.

"You have Naruto-kun," she replied looking down to the table with a small smile.

"Are you ever going to stop being shy around me?" he asked as his arms wound around her waist pulling her into his lap making her squirm.

"I…I don't think so," she confessed as her arms found their way around his neck steadying herself.

He chuckled at her before nuzzling her cheek, "Good."

Her smile widened as he began placing light kisses on her cheek and neck. Hinata suddenly jolted as he found a particularly ticklish spot near the back of her neck.

"Naruto," she giggled in his ear, "Stop…Naruto…Naruto!"

"Oi Naruto!"

The golden blonde haired boy looked up to see Sakura's medic team walking up to him. Hinata buried her face into his neck trying to hide her cherry red face while squeaking in embarrassment. Naruto laughed holding her close in a comforting way as he addressed the three girls standing before him.

"How can I help you fine ladies this afternoon?" he asked tickling Hinata's side making her jump.

Moegi smiled, "Hey there Hinata."

"Hi Moegi, Reiko, TingTing," Hinata lifted her face from Naruto's shoulder and smiled at each of the girls.

"Naruto have you seen Sakura this morning?" Moegi asked.

"No…our training session isn't until this evening," he answered, "Have you guys tried the hospital?"

"Hai, we started there and we've checked the Academy, her home and she didn't answer, her favorite training grounds, Hokage Tower and all of her favorite restaurants," Reiko answered a little concerned.

"You know her well enough that this is very abnormal behavior," Moegi sounded calm but she was sure that her face betrayed her true apprehensive feelings.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, this was strange behavior for Sakura and it probably had to do with the incident at the Uchiha compound yesterday.

Hinata straightened as she felt Naruto's body tense up with the news. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he stood up slowly placing Hinata gently on her feet.

"Naruto?" she asked tentatively.

"Moegi, take the team and go to Hokage Tower…" he started.

"But we've already been there," Reiko interjected.

He nodded softening his gaze, "I know go and report what you know to Tsunade-sama my team will meet you there."

Moegi nodded as she and her team turned and left the hyperactive blonde.

Hinata placed a soft hand on his chest, "Naruto…is something wrong with Sakura?"

He turned and looked into her wide and concerned lavender eyes, "I don't know Hinata-chan…will you help me find her?"

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, "Of course I will. She's my friend too."

Naruto smiled and paid for his ramen before taking off to find the rest of his team.

* * *

Sai sat near a large window with a blank canvas in front of him. He looked out over the small park outside debating on what he would like to paint today. It seemed he had a lot of extra time just to himself and the only appointment he had was training from 6-9 with his team…other than that he spent his time in his studio apartment, mixing paint while staring out his bay window trying to capture something new every day.

A frantic knock interrupted his search and he narrowed his eyes in questioning.

"Open up Sai!" He heard Naruto call from the other side of the door.

Two things had Sai suspicious then; one, Naruto only called him by his first name during a serious situation or conversation and two, he would never come looking for him unless there was something important. He unlocked the door and was slightly surprised to see Hinata with him but it didn't register on his face.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Naruto looked Sai straight in the eye, "Sakura-chan didn't show up for work this morning we need to go find her."

Sai's eyes widened in the initial shock before narrowing in suspicion. There was one thing he knew about each of his teammates that would never change; Naruto will always be loud and slightly idiotic, Sasuke will always be at the training grounds to keep his number one spot as the best, Kakashi will always be late to everything, and Sakura will always put her work before herself. So if Sakura wasn't at work and she didn't have scheduled time off…then something was seriously wrong.

Sai turned around leaving his door open and crossed his living room to his dresser. He took off the wife beater he usually wears when he paints and threw it into the top drawer. He then opened the second drawer and quickly put on his typical half shirt and grabbed his tanto and ink scroll from the top of the dresser. He turned and joined Naruto and Hinata as he locked the door and ran to their next location.

"Has Sasuke been told yet?" he asked.

"No Sakura's team found me at Ichiraku's with Hinata then I came to find you. I figured Sasuke to be at the training grounds so he'd be the farthest to get to."

Sai nodded, "So next is Kakashi then Sasuke."

Naruto nodded as they landed outside Kakashi's apartment complex. They all walked up to the fifth floor and Naruto pounded on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled then waited for the man to open up.

Sai started a mental count to see how long it would take for the lazy man to show up. If he wasn't such a legend he'd be very irritated with his attitude. Thirty seconds later Kakashi opened the door his nose in an orange book.

"Hmmm," he looked up eyes widening slightly, "How do you know where I live?"

Naruto growled, "We've known for years Kakashi-sensei we're not Genin anymore."

Kakashi sighed, "I supposed that's true…so why are you here?"

"Sakura's missing," Sai stated.

Kakashi whipped his head to look at Sai and noticed his slightly tense stance. This was serious…she was really missing.

"How long?" Kakashi asked putting his book away and grabbing his vest that he kept by the door.

"Moegi found me a few minutes ago. Sakura's medic team checked all the usual spots and she's not there. She didn't show up for work and we both know that's _very_ not like Sakura-chan," Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke been told yet?"

"He's next to find," Sai stated.

"Itachi?"

Nobody spoke and the atmosphere became really tense.

"I don't know if it's wise to bring him in," Naruto stated tight jawed.

"Personal feelings aside he does have a strong attachment to her," Kakashi locked up as they descended the stairs, "Sai if Sasuke's at the training grounds send a message to him to scan the rest around him then to meet us at the bridge."

Sai nodded then wrote out his orders and created a bird that took off in search of his target.

"By the way, hi Hinata," Kakashi turned and waved at the Hyuuga with a smile.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," she replied with a small smile.

"It's nice that you're already here, your Byakugan will be very useful," he said as they jumped up onto the flat apartment roof.

She smiled at his meaning, "I'll do my best." She sat down in the middle as assumed a meditative position. She closed her eyes in concentration then brought her hands up to her face, "Byakugan."

The men watched as her blood vessels popped out of her skin and her eyes opened. She had a faraway look not specifically focusing on thing or person.

"So while she's searching I want to double check everywhere Sakura is known to frequent. Not that I doubt her team didn't do it properly but she may have just missed them," Kakashi turned to look over the city with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to leave Hinata alone," Naruto told him, "If someone took Sakura-chan…"

"I'll leave some protection for her Naruto," Sai bent down to draw two lions and two snakes. They took up defensive positions around Hinata.

"Go Naruto-kun," Hinata said not looking at him directly, "I'll be fine."

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Find me if you find her ok."

"I will," she replied.

"I sent Moegi and the team to Hokage tower to inform Tsunade so we don't need to check there," Naruto walked up to Kakashi followed by Sai.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, Naruto you take the hospital. Sai, Medical Academy and known eating places. I'll take her home and recreational areas. Naruto talk to nurses and everything and if all else fails…take Sasuke and go search in the Uchiha compound."

Naruto growled, "If they hurt her…"

"Don't start anything," Kakashi warned.

"I won't," he replied.

"Scatter."

* * *

Sasuke sensed the small chakra signature a second before the ink bird came into view. He was at the Uchiha dojo brushing up on his kenjutsu but seeing the bird made him stop and pull out a scroll. The bird splattered on the scroll and he read Sai's message.

** Sakura is missing. Check all training grounds then meet up with team at bridge.**

Sasuke's nostrils flared as he grabbed his belongings and took off. He raced through each of the training grounds keeping his sharingan activated for speed and reconnaissance. He stopped once at the Forest of Death but figured Sakura would have to be out of her mind to actually go in there, even with her Inner in control. He finished his round and had to double back before Gai and Lee spotted him and wanted to join his "fun". Growling to himself since he only spotted Genin teams training he followed orders and went to the bridge. He found another ink bird waiting for him so he pulled out his scroll to read his new orders.

** Naruto is checking the hospital, Kakashi her home and parks, I'm checking restaurants and the Medic Academy. You are to meet up with Naruto at the hospital and discretely check the Uchiha compound.**

He growled again, _They better not have done anything stupid…_

He took off from the bridge and reached the hospital to see Naruto exiting.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing…I checked the night shift check in's and she wasn't here. Nobody saw her."

"Only Genins at the training grounds for me."

"No Lee and Gai?"

Sasuke shot him a pointed look, "I said Genins didn't I?"

Naruto chuckled, "You get used to them eventually."

"Nobody gets used to them…"

Naruto chuckled again before turning slightly serious, "You don't think…"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "If they did anything…"

"But they wouldn't, not like this."

"That's true, they have a social standing to think about and the Hokage doesn't like them as it is because of the whole Sakura issue," Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed, we have to meet with Tsunade when we're done," Naruto told him as they took off over the rooftops.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair tapping her fingers against the hard wood of her desk while staring out the nearby window. Moegi, Reiko, and TingTing had come to her earlier giving her a full report of everything they knew. She was about to send an ANBU out to locate the rest of her team when Sai entered giving a full report. Kakashi entered next and was followed in by Itachi. Kakashi explained that he ran into Itachi at Sakura's home and when they entered they found something curious.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated watching the older woman think, "Something happened in that house yesterday."

"Yes…but with the only evidence being Sakura's mother's clothes strewn around the kitchen floor the only thing we can reasonably assume is that she walked around her house naked," she bit back.

"Every door in the house was opened," Itachi told her, "Sakura must have felt something was off when she entered her home yesterday."

"Are you implying something Itachi?" Tsunade turned and looked him dead in the eye.

He nodded, "Sakura's noticeable chakra signature was found around her mother's door and room, but it was strongest in the kitchen where the clothing was found."

"Are you suggesting murder?"

"It's a reasonable presumption that Sakura walked in on it and that's why she's missing."

"But it doesn't explain why there isn't a body," she clicked her teeth together when Naruto burst through the door followed by Sasuke.

"Nothing, not at the hospital and not at the compound," Naruto complained.

"Training grounds are clear as well," Sasuke's voce was hard fighting to contain his rage.

"Then it's reasonable to conclude that she's not in the city," Itachi stated.

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes shot up to the voice then narrowed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Naruto asked slightly perturbed.

"He found me at Sakura's home," Kakashi explained, "Evidence in her home leads us to believe something happened there last night."

"Any word from Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"I told her to find me when she found something," Naruto answered, "Her Byakugan is strong…she'll find something."

"Moegi," Tsunade called out to the apprentice, "You said all the poison files were missing?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Naruto did you check the lab?" she asked.

"Yeah I felt some chakra disruption but nothing major, it'd been a while since she's been there," he answered folding his arms.

"Chakra disruption?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah her chakra was in there but a little agitated."

"Instability?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No just…off mostly. I would've known if she was unstable in there."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at their conversation. They were talking about the incident in a roundabout way. He glanced around and noticed the medic team remained ignorant of whatever was happening with their master. Reiko was smart enough to adhere to the last demand his father made after Naruto and Sakura's dramatic exit. No one was allowed to speak about this incident until the matter was resolved. But further observation told him that Sakura's Jounin comrades knew intimately what was happening and so did the Hokage.

Sasuke noticed Itachi's calculating eyes and stared at him, waiting for those eyes to turn on him. They did eventually and Itachi glared at his younger brother.

"What don't I know?" Itachi asked.

"We're not permitted to say," Sasuke answered back stubbornly.

"She hasn't told you?" Tsunade asked a little shocked.

"No…if this has something to do with the incident at the compound I have a right to know," he stated.

"It doesn't," Kakashi answered, "When Naruto reported her chakra wasn't unstable…"

"We will not get into an explanation right now," Tsunade ordered, "Our top priority is to locate Sakura and once you do bring her to me."

They all nodded.

"Kakashi," she eyed the silver haired man, "Find my apprentice."

He nodded at the seriousness of her voice then turned to exit.

"Before you go, I want to hear about what happened at the Uchiha compound yesterday."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Kakashi stood before the Hokage at the center with Itachi and his team on either side, "As ordered we met Sakura for a training session."

"I wasn't able to stay the entire time because of a clan meeting," Sasuke added.

"What was the meeting about?" Tsunade asked hands crossed in front of her face.

"It was a public trial about my relationship with her and my insubordination as the clan heir," Itachi answered hearing a gasp from the medics in the room.

"You three will be silent throughout this entire conversation," Tsunade looked at the three who nodded quickly and sat quietly together.

"We finished our training session about seven in the evening and tried to talk to her about her poison," Kakashi continued, "She showed us her trials with the volunteers and we went over possible scenarios to make this a success."

"Failed at that," Naruto added, "The only thing we could think of after an hour was that it had to be a Kekkei Genkai."

"It was the only reasonable explanation for why she cannot duplicate it," Sai said.

Tsunade sighed, "It would make sense…carry on."

Nobody said anything knowing that the next thing would probably incur the wrath of the Hokage.

"Speak!"

"I let slip that Itachi was keeping secrets and she found out about political action the Uchiha's were taking against her. She got pissed, activated her Yin Seal and sped off towards the compound," Naruto answered in a firm voice.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the blonde and he met her hard glare with his own.

"She arrived at the Uchiha compound completely unbalanced," Sasuke stated so Tsunade wouldn't kill her successor, "I kept her from killing anyone until the rest arrived."

"We tried to neutralize her while Naruto entered Sennin mode but she made a bee-line for the Elders," Kakashi said.

"I stood in front of her cutting off her direct line a sight to them," Itachi interjected, "Her eyes were bright silver almost white."

"I stepped in front of her before she annihilated Itachi and the Elders and drove her back to the opening in the roof she created when she entered," Naruto said, "She wouldn't listen to reason so we fought…and I drove her from the proximity." His voice caught slightly at the end.

Tsunade's eyes softened slightly at his declaration knowing that he had to seriously hurt her in order to get her away.

"Uchiha Fugaku ordered complete silence about the incident until the matter concerning myself and Sakura was resolved," Itachi said.

"When we found her, she was her typical self again," Kakashi ended watching Tsunade's face for any indication of her feelings.

"I arrived at their location to see Sakura healing herself and I stayed with her in that area until close to midnight," Itachi concluded.

Tsunade's brow quirked, "Pray tell what you were doing with her for four hours in the middle of a forest."

"Comforting her," he replied simply in a soft voice.

"And she didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "She said we would talk about it today when she was rested and thinking clearly. I was at her home to meet with her when I ran into Kakashi-senpai."

Tsunade nodded then turned to face the window again. "Sakura what have you gotten yourself into…" she muttered to herself.

"Oi baa-chan can we continue our search?" Naruto asked.

"I want everything in the village searched for any traces of her. We must know without a doubt that Sakura no longer resides in the village before we begin searching the forests," Tsunade ordered turning back to her ninjas, "Keep this discrete. I don't want anyone knowing about this until her kidnapping is confirmed do you understand?"

"Hai." Everyone replied in unison.

"Dismissed, I want your report and answers before sundown."

* * *

"I'm going to go check in with Hinata and see what she has to say," Naruto stretched his back causing it to pop.

Kakashi nodded, "Let's all go since she could give us potential leads."

They bounded across the roof tops and landed near Hinata startling the lions and snakes Sai had left as protection. With a small chakra flare Sai sent out the ink animals stood down and resumed their lazing positions.

"Hey Hinata, find anything?" Naruto asked kneeling next to her.

"One second," she replied.

"Moegi go to the hospital I'm sure Sakura's patients need looking after," Kakashi smiled at the medic team.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Moegi bowed and lead Reiko and TingTing to the hospital.

"I've thoroughly checked sixty percent of the city and I haven't been able to locate Sakura's chakra signature anywhere. I found latent traces of it at her home and in the hospital, with the highest concentration at the hospital. I have one more sector to check in the city then I'm going to check the surrounding forests for her chakra signature," Hinata reported as she deactivated her bloodline limit and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't stress yourself Hinata-chan," Naruto grabbed her hand, "Our eyes might not be as good as yours but we still got some."

She giggled as he kissed her forehead, "I won't we train our Byakugan like this to help increase our range of sight."

"So still the highest chakra concentrations are at her home and the hospital," Kakashi surmised.

"I want to recheck her home…something about it doesn't sit right with me," Itachi stated looking at the unofficial team leader, Kakashi.

He nodded, "I agree it's suspicious…you don't remember anything from walking her home."

Itachi shook his head, "We parted ways before getting to her home. She said she wanted time to think and clear her mind."

"After what just happened I wouldn't be surprised," Sasuke stated sighing, "Her body was probably in a state of shock over what just happened…she was trying to deal."

Just then a small pug poofed into existence right at Kakashi's feet.

"Yo," Pakkun greeted his master.

"Hey Pakkun you got anything for me?" Kakashi asked.

"When did you send him out?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

"After leaving Sakura's home," Kakashi answered not looking at Naruto, "So anything?"

"I found her scent easily enough although she was trying very hard to conceal herself. But it's hard to do that with smell, she definitely wouldn't have gotten past an Inuzuka's nose," Pakkun explained, "Once I isolated it, I followed her scent to the hospital and it hasn't changed."

"So she's at the hospital?" Sai questioned.

Pakkun nodded, "I searched around the hospital for any indication of her leaving and none. I even ran around the village to make sure."

"Any specific room in the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

Pskkun shook his head, "With all the sterilization and cleaning equipment I couldn't officially follow it to one specific room. The nurses also didn't look too happy to see me there but I paid them no mind. But I am certain that she didn't leave the hospital."

"Thanks Pakkun," Kakashi smiled as the dog poofed away.

"So our lead is the hospital," Sai stated disabling his lions and snakes.

"Let's go and be discrete," Kakashi led the way across the roof tops towards the hospital.

He stopped the team just before entering on the roof of a small business across the street.

"Hinata, where was Sakura's chakra concentrated?" he asked staring at the large white building with a red cross.

"Her lab area and there was one room in the basement that I couldn't see into," she reported.

Kakashi nodded, "So that room is sealed could you see anything around it?"

She nodded, "I couldn't see the seal but the red light above the door was on signaling that a body is being autopsied and it's toxic."

"I want you to check in at the nurse's station and let me know of any bodies recently being brought it."

"Hai," she replied.

"Sasuke check in her lab, Sai her office, Naruto you get the second floor, Itachi the third, I'll take the top and if we find nothing I think we can reasonably conclude that Sakura has sealed herself in that basement room."

"Why would she do that?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Kakashi shrugged, "Doesn't matter at the moment."

The team dispersed, entering the hospital at different intervals so as not to look suspicious, and went about their assigned jobs. Sasuke entered the lab and activated his sharingan trying to see what Naruto felt.

"I've checked it over and I couldn't feel anything." Sasuke turned to see his cousin Reiko standing there.

"Give it time Reiko your two tomoes need to develop more to be able to detect latent chakra signatures," he explained.

She huffed, "Teach me."

"Not now."

"Can I just watch then?"

He shrugged focusing his eyes on the empty shelves, "What's supposed to be here?"

"Those shelves contained all the information about the poison, they are all missing," she explained.

"She spent the most time here gathering the information, this is the one place in the lab that still has a chakra signature," he told her, "And her chakra is disrupted like Naruto said."

"How do you know?"

He glanced at her, "When your tomoes advance from two to three it's easier to see genjutsus."

"So Sakura was under a genjutsu when she entered here?"

"Seems like it…that would explain the chakra disruption. Now the question is…did she cast is on herself or was she placed under one," Sasuke looked at Reiko waiting for her answer.

"Oh um…well," Reiko thought it over, "Sakura-shishou is really good at genjutsu so I would assume she placed it on herself."

"My thoughts exactly," Sasuke turned and left the room Reiko hot on his heels.

They walked down to the basement to wait for the rest of the team. Hinata came next.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No bodies were checked in last night."

He nodded sitting back down on the floor. Hinata joined him then turned to stare at the seal door with the red light above it. She stood again and walked up to the door placing a gentle hand on it. Sasuke walked up behind her as he watched her insert a small amount of chakra into the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Watch," she told him as she inserted chakra into the door only to have it repelled.

"No jutsu can open the door," he noticed.

"No jutsu can penetrate it, not even my eyes," she backed off still staring at the door.

"What is she trying to hide?" Sasuke mused.

"That's the question isn't it?" Kakashi said walking up to them.

Sasuke turned to see the rest of the team congregated outside the door.

"I take it we're all here for the same reason?" he asked.

"Would seem reasonable no?" Kakashi smiled at him.

"Why haven't you opened the door?" Naruto asked.

"It's protected, the seal prevents the use of any jutsu to break it open," Hinata explained, "We have to wait for her to open it."

"And it's sealed from the inside," Itachi walked up placing his own hand on the door, "Sakura?" he called.

* * *

She could hear them outside her door; talking, plotting, trying to call out to her. She wasn't finished and she wasn't leaving until she was finished. A few times her seal glowed bright orange indicating someone inserting chakra into the door or using a jutsu. But she couldn't stop…she wasn't done.

Her latex gloves were covered in bodily fluids and left over blood as she continued to scrape the poison off her mother's organs and placing them into separate vials. Her mother's chest was opened in the typical Y-incision used in all autopsies, her innards opened hiding nothing from the probing medic.

"My team has finally caught up with me if the orange glow of my seal is any indication at around 2pm. I will not exit this area until my investigation is finished. With this last vial of poison contained I can now focus on the chakra system to determine point of entry and analyze the functioning of the rapidly spreading substance…"

* * *

Tsuande received word of Sakura's whereabouts at 3pm. Four hours later she received word again that Sakura was unresponsive and the door still remained closed. Finally fed up with the situation Tsunade stormed down to the hospital.

"Kakashi report," she ordered standing before the door.

"Chakra seals. Hinata can't see in and all jutsu to try and get into the room has been neutralized," he reported.

She tsked before banging on the door, "Sakura open this door now!"

No response.

"Sakura! By direct order from your Hokage open this goddamned door!"

Still no response.

Tsunade tsked, "Stubborn, bullheaded woman…" she muttered, "Have you tried talking to her?"

"No response for any of us," Naruto answered a little sad.

Tsuande turned back and growled at the door, "No jutsu huh?"

Naruto turned to see a cheeky smile on her face, "Hey baa-chan you're not going to…"

"Everyone stand back the hospital is going to need a new door." Tsuande channeled chakra to her fist and slammed it into the metal contraption. It caved creating a large dent and Tsunade growled, "Damn seal…" Channeling more chakra into her fist she hit the door again breaking into the autopsy room.

What she saw next had her stopping a few feet from the entering the room. Naruto was by her side in an instant the smile he had been wearing turning to that of shock. Sasuke and Sai both narrowed their eyes watching Sakura notate furiously on a scroll. Hinata gasped at seeing the body opened on the table and a bucket of blood sealed underneath. Kakashi and Itachi couldn't wipe the shock off their faces their eyes taking in everything around the room in an instant. The missing scrolls were there, some lab equipment, one large scroll that Sakura was working feverishly on, and her mother's open body.

Sakura turned then startling a few as she reach over with a slightly bloody gloved hand and lifted a seal on her mother's stomach and placing it on the scroll. She wrote down more notes and continued to transcribe before speaking again:

"Autopsy is concluded on the victim Haruno Kya with all known causes of death and analysis concluded. It is now 7:13pm on September 17th Doctor Haruno Sakura, attending physician, is finished."

Sakura removed her gloves and turned off the microphone above the autopsy table. She grabbed a new set of gloves and began placing the organs from her mother's body back in place sealing them with chakra. Then everyone watched in muted horror and shock as she pulled the open skin back to the center of the body.

"Sakura," Tsunade walked up to her student standing on the opposite side of the table, "Sakura look at me."

The pink haired woman replaced all of the skin from the Y-incision into its proper place and started to seal the skin closed before looking up at her mentor.

Tsunade sighed seeing the dull gray eye color that hid what she knew must be a very broken Sakura underneath.

"What happened here Sakura?" she asked in a very gentle voice.

Turning her head back down she finished sealing the body shut then removed her gloves and body apron that was stained with blood and body fluids.

"Sakura…answer me," the Hokage used a stricter voice but still retained some of the gentleness from before.

"She was murdered," Sakura stated no louder than a whisper, "By my poison."

* * *

**So i had totally cool font picked out for Sai's and Kya's hand writing and it didn't even transfer and i'm totally bummed :( So you guys just got with boring italics and bold...ugh i'm still irked about that but i guess that there's nothing i can do...anyway please review!**

* * *

**For reviewer LorematerLia**

****I just wanted to let you know that you're amazing and since you don't have a PM i'm telling you here :) Thanks for being an awesome reviewer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so i know it's been a while and such since i've updated and that's for three reasons: 1) My husband bought Diablo III and has been hogging the compy, 2)I've post all the chapters that i've had written prior to posting the story, and 3) I had some changes and things to make to this chapter like adding a new ending and pushing the ItaSaku fluff to chapter 8 :) Sorry but i wanted to spend more time with it and i had to keep the underlying plor on the forefront of everyone's mind. So now that you know i'm guessing that yes it'll be weekly for updates unless i get chapters done super fast then i'll post sooner :) **

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a very irritated Hokage and there had been only one time that Sakura had seen her master this irritated before; that was when she found out Danzo had assumed an intern Hokage-ship when she fell to Pein. She had hoped that she would never have to see this side of her master again but here she was and this irritation was directed at her.

"Explain to me _again_ why you and only you did the autopsy on your mother?" Tsunade asked barely containing her growing anger at her pupil.

"I'm the only one who understands exactly how she died. I'm the only one equipped with the knowledge necessary to ascertain exactly what happened to her. Anyone else would have been unfit to deal with a freshly poisoned body especially since the poison that took her life is the exact same one I have been studying for over a month. I took the opportunity to presented to me knowing I probably wouldn't get another chance like this," Sakura explained in a strictly monotone voice her gray eyes staring at the wall just above her master's head.

"I cannot believe the words that are coming out of your mouth," Tsunade growled in exasperation, "Do you even know that it's your mother that you were performing an autopsy on?"

"I did."

"With the way you're acting I would presume you figured it to be some random nobody who got lucky and poisoned themselves."

"She was murdered," Sakura finally made eye contact with the Hokage, "And once I find the man responsible I'm going to rip him apart limb from limb!"

The pink haired medic slammed her hands against the Hokage's desk making the room rumble. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow daring her to continue…now they were getting somewhere.

Sakura stood back up after clearing her throat, "I apologize that was quite unprofessional. The rest of you can stand down."

Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi all relaxed. In the office they stood in a half circle listening to her explanation while Shizune stood to Tsunade's left.

"So then," Tsunade opened her desk and pulled out a large sake bottle and a cup, "Since you did perform her autopsy what have you learned."

Sakura didn't answer.

"Unless it was another dead end and you've learned nothing again, but considering the amount of time spent over her body I would assume you had figured it out."

"I did."

"Explain."

Sakura's pink locks moved side to side as she shook her head, "I cannot."

"Oh and why's that?" Tsunade eyed her while downing her glass.

"Because it's irrelevant to anyone who isn't me."

"Arrogant today aren't we?"

"Just stating the truth Hokage-sama."

This made Tsunade growl, "I swear Sakura if you call me Hokage again I'mgoing to put you in a coma for a month."

"That would be unwise considering the situation."

"And what is the situation?" the chair popped up as Tsunade sat straight eyeing her mouthy apprentice.

"I'm the only person in the entire world that is capable of eliminating the user of this poison. I know everything there is to know about it and how to strictly counter it. I'm not saying this to be arrogant and I'm not trying to promote my self-worth; what I am saying is because of _who_ I am…I'm the only one that can stop this killer."

A tense silence fell on the room at her declaration as the one word that Sakura intentionally made stand out was "who".

"You're referring to your bloodline then?" Tsunade asked to make sure.

"I am."

She sighed then downing another glass and as she set the cup down she eyed Itachi. His eyes were narrowed at his girlfriend.

"I believe that some people in this office need an explanation of what exactly you're talking about," Tsunade commented.

Sakura's back stiffened slightly as she turned to look at Itachi. She saw his hurt and intense curiosity as she examined him with a blank expression. His posture was stiff ready to pounce at a moment's notice, his hands balled into fists at his side but his face betraying none of his feelings, but his eyes telling her everything.

"I supposed I do…I did promise you an explanation didn't I?" she spoke noncommittally.

"That you did," he answered in the same voice.

A loud banging interrupted everyone as Tsunade yelled enter. In stormed in one angry and concerned long-haired blonde who made a beeline for her pink-haired best friend. Naruto and Sasuke knew better that to try and get in Ino's way when she was in a rage and they parted as Sakura turned her head to glance at her friend. Ino's eyes narrowed taking in her dull gray, what she head must have been true and she was going to make her friend pay dearly for her ridiculousness. Once she reached Sakura she grabbed her shoulders and forcibly turned her around to face her then slapped her in the face.

"How could you?" Ino yelled in Sakura's face, "She's your mother and you treat her like a fucking lab experiment!"

"I did what I had to do," Sakura explained turning her face back forward to glare at her best friend.

"Bullshit Sakura! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!"

"What the hell do you know anyway?" Sakura gritted her teeth trying to maintain her calm. If there was one person who could always get under Sakura's skin, it was the raging inferno in front of her.

"Everything Sakura!" Ino's eyes began to swell with tears and she shoved her out of the half circle, "I'm not the village's internal spy for nothing you self-centered harpy!"

"Keep your nose out of my business!" Sakura demanded pushing back, "If I wanted your help I would've asked for it."

"I'm wondering the same thing Sakura. Why the hell didn't you ask for it?"

"Because I didn't need it."

"Bullshit again Forehead!" Ino gave her one last shove causing Sakura's back to hit the wall, "I can see everything and I don't need to be in your head to see it," Ino's eyes softened, "Look at you…you can't even relax, you look ready to snap and that's not even the half of it! Your eyes aren't green Sakura…why would you call on your inner strength if what you were feeling wasn't killing you inside?"

"Butt out Ino," Sakura's lip started to quiver and instantly stopped when Sakura allowed more silver to enter her eyes.

"No, I'm your best friend for a reason you stubborn woman and it's to prevent you from becoming an emotionless monster," Ino reached out her hand making Sakura flinch and move away from her.

"Don't you dare Ino," Sakura threatened.

"Talk to me Sakura."

"I have nothing to say."

"Forehead…don't make me beat it out of you," Ino instantly threatened seeing more silver enter Sakura's eyes, "Turn that damn thing off I want to talk to my best friend!"

"You are talking to her!" Sakura growled.

Without warning Ino slapped her friend again, "I said get out!"

"No!"

Ino went to slap her again but Sakura's hand caught hers.

"Don't make me come in there," Ino warned with hard teal eyes.

Sakura's own eyes hardened, "You wouldn't last five seconds."

"On the contrary you wouldn't be able to keep me out," Ino forced herself closer pushing Sakura back against the wall again.

"Want to make a bet?" Sakura accepted her challenge.

Ino shook her head, "Why bet something I know I'll win. It's no fun that way. You are obviously unbalanced and that's why Tsunade has your team training you every day for three hours until you're exhausted. Your unbalanced self, assures my success."

"Bring it!" Sakura twisted out of Ino's grasp but tripped over Ino's foot sending her to the ground. Angry at her clumsiness due to exhaustion Ino forced her hand onto Sakura's forehead and entered her mind.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto caught the falling girls as they noticed Ino activating her jutsu. They gently laid them on the floor making sure to keep Ino's hand connected to Sakura's head.

"It's good to know that Ino is doing her job. I haven't informed her of any of that information," Tsunade smirked at the two girls. She assigned the loud, in-your-face woman the job of watching the village for any outside infiltrators during they period of lull after the war. Anything out of the ordinary was to be reported directly to ANBU then she was to brief the Hokage with her observations.

"She's perfect for the job," Sasuke muttered watching the two girl's breath evenly.

"That she is, not just because she has a jutsu but also she can get anyone to talk about anything," Tsunade leaned back into her chair.

A small silenced followed as they watched Itachi move a pink strand from Sakura's face. "What are you hiding from me Sakura…" he whispered.

Naruto was the closest and heard his murmur, "Sakura didn't even know about her bloodline until her father died."

Itachi looked up at the blonde waiting for him to continue. Sakura wasn't able to give him the explanation so now he waited for her teammates to fill in the blanks.

"It first manifested during the Academy right after the funeral of her father," he continued.

"What manifested?" Itachi asked standing to face him.

"Her Inner personality," Tsunade answered pulling out sake bottle for the third time that day, "Everyone sit…this is going to be a long conversation."

Kakashi opted to remain standing so he leaned against the wall while the others occupied the couch and chairs.

"Sakura was born three weeks premature and her parents moved into the Village a few days after the Kyuubi attack," Tsunade began to explain, "She has always been physically weaker, her naturally petite body doesn't allow her to develop much muscle mass and since she was born early her developmental process was incomplete. It was part of the reason she was easily bullied as a child and that's how she met her best friend Ino." Tsunade nodded towards the fallen girls, "I should've brought Ino in earlier…she's the only person on the planet that can get Sakura to talk about anything. Sakura and Ino became the best of friends as you can see, Ino's forward personality to put it nicely was exactly what a smaller less confident girl needed to feel secure…psychologically speaking."

Itachi nodded in understanding, it made sense. He remembered Sakura saying once that she was teased and bullied as a child for her forehead and now to find out she wasn't physically able to even try and defend herself makes the offense for heinous in his mind. But then again, children hardly think those kinds of things through.

"Her father Haruno Lu Ten died shortly after she entered the Academy and that led to the manifestation of her bloodline," Tsunade continued, "Her bloodline…well it's perfect chakra control."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "How is that a bloodline?"

"It's because of her two personalities that you've witnessed," Sasuke answered looking at his brother, "The typical Sakura has green eyes and is the soft hearted medic that everyone knows. Her Inner is the one that's the tactician and the warrior. Normally they function together in harmony but when she's unbalanced the extremes manifest like that night at the compound."

"Think of it as an almost glorified bipolar disorder," Tsunade cut it, "Are you aware of the disorder?"

"Not entirely," Itachi answered.

Their conversation was cut off abruptly when they heard a moan escape from Sakura's mouth. Ino remained still on top of her best friend but they watched as her hand tightened ever so slightly on Sakura's forehead. They continued to observe as Sakura's body twitched before Tsunade called their attention back.

"Bipolar has two different spectrums: manic and depressive. In Sakura's case when she's manic her Inner is in control and her silver eyes are the indicator of it. Sakura's typical personality gets pushed aside and her Inner warrior takes control…in extreme cases as in her eyes becoming purely silver she has lost all rationality. The dull gray that you saw earlier means her inner is in primary control but she's still a rational human being thanks to her typical more dominant depressive side."

"Sakura's not depressive," Naruto glared at the Hokage.

"No she's not I was just illustrating the difference," she shot Naruto a look, "When Sakura is perfectly balanced it takes her maybe three tries to perfect something. She naturally knows how much chakra it would take to complete a task unconsciously. It is why she can work long hours at the hospital with average chakra reserves, she doesn't over exert herself over mundane things like other nurses or med-nins do. She uses exactly what she needs then moves onto the next. She knows when she's low and how much she needs to squeeze out of each cell to make it happen."

Silence followed as they all watched Itachi for his reaction…or to even betray any type of emotion. But nothing, he sat forward perfectly still his hair obscuring any discerning features.

"Why silver?" he finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Chakra in general for shinobi is the combination of physical and spiritual energy," Kakashi looked up from staring at the floor, "Sakura's personality splits there between physical and spiritual. The silver comes from her spirit which has already been described as her warrior or tactician personality."

Itachi nodded again in understanding, "So when she's unbalanced it means she over exerted herself with one personality and the other can become more dominant."

More mumbling came from the corner as they turned to watch the girls again. "Stop it…please stop…" Sakura pleaded in a soft voice.

"That's correct," Tsunade turned her eyes from Sakura to Itachi, "It's why her team was ordered to maintain her balance with intense trainings. Her logical and medical side comes from her physical personality and that's the one we all know and love. She's exhausting that personality so her Inner can manifest easier."

"Well her inner can be fun at times too," Naruto commented with a small laugh.

Sasuke agreed with a small smirk, "She can be a handful."

"Even so when they mesh in perfect harmony you have the true Sakura," Sai stated looking at Itachi, "One who is kind but unrelenting, compassionate but strict, one who will look you in the eye and call you out an all your faults but then heal any injuries she gives you in the process. She's perfect when she's balanced."

"Geez Sai you should've made your feelings known before Itachi stole her away," Naruto nudged his shoulder.

Sai crinkled his brow at Naruto, "What feelings?"

"Leave him be Naruto," Sasuke smirked at the two of them, "Sai wouldn't know a romantic interest if it bit him in the ass."

"Interest?" he asked, "You mean a girl?"

"Or boys depending on your preference," Sasuke teased making Naruto snicker.

Sai pondered the statement for a moment then answered seriously, "No…I think I would prefer girls."

"Alright enough," Tsunade couldn't help but smile slightly, "You three can finish that conversation later."

"We definitely need to find you a girl," Naruto muttered with a small smile.

"If we're shopping for me we might as well shop for Sasuke as well," Sai sent a fake smile over to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, "Don't bother…I have a line of women waiting for me…"

Itachi sat on the couch with his head in his hands tuning out the playful banter between Team Seven. It all made sense finally, everything they've said and everything he's seen. The flash behind her eyes before she fought, her irritability when she overworked herself, the extreme exhaustion after an intense training session…it all finally came together with this one explanation. He could see now why her teammate's calls at the compound fell on deaf ears…Sakura was usually a person to listen to others before making a swift judgment. She was a medic and she always needed facts before making theories. But during her rage she lost all common sense and acted out of pure…hatred, desire, rage, and instinct. If she primarily went for intimidation she succeeded but then again the frontal charge hadn't won her any brownie points and the elders were more than furious with her now. They would still stop at nothing to bring her down to her lowest…but seeing her today, standing next to her mother's dead body he realized she was at her ultimate low. The dull gray, he realized, meant she wasn't able to cope with the loss so instead of wallowing she did what she needed to do. She relinquished control to her stronger Inner personality who wasn't as affected by the humanizing emotions as the other side was and she did her duty.

And he couldn't help but admire her for it.

She could have wallowed, she could have wailed and sobbed over her mother's body until he came the next day to her but she didn't. She steeled herself against her own vulnerable emotions and did her duty as a true shinobi would.

A sudden mumbling drew everyone's attention to the best friends on the ground.

"Just tell me why." They heard Ino whisper softly in the silent room.

"Because…" was Sakura's choked reply, "I can't allow anyone else that I love to get hurt. Especially if I'm not able to protect them…"

The girls fell silent again occasionally twitching for a few more minutes.

"Well done Ino," Tsunade whispered as she stood and walked slowly over to their bodies. She laid a gentle hand on both of the girl's shoulders and whispered in their ears, "Come back now…Ino…Sakura…come back."

Another thirty seconds passed before Sakura's eyes fluttered open along with Ino's. Tsunade helped each girl sit up against the wall and watched as both had steady streams of tears rolling down their cheeks.

Sakura wiped her nose before she could become more embarrassed due to snot, "Thank you Pig."

"Anytime Forehead," Ino let out a heavy sigh as followed by a breathy chuckle, "Your Inner is one scary lady."

Sakura choked out a small laugh, "Think I don't know…I live with that harpy every day." Ino laughed with her.

Tsunade stood after handing each girl a handkerchief that they used to clean themselves up and headed back to her desk. After trying to look presentable Sakura stood upon shaky legs using the wall to support herself. She stabilized herself then looked up and focused on a set of beautiful onyx eyes. Placing one foot in front of the other she slowly made her way over to Itachi and stood before him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered bringing the hanky up to wipe away more tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he told her sitting straight on the couch.

"I kept secrets from you…I was afraid…"

He stilled her words when he reached up and grabbed her hand, slowly leading her towards his lap.

"All is forgiven Sakura," he whispered into her hair.

She gasped again curling tightly into his chest as her arms wound around his neck holding onto him for dear life. She didn't care about her audience, the only thing she wanted at that very moment was to feel safe and secure in Itachi's arms.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino yelled in the black expanse of her best friend's mind, "Sakura!"

There was nothing…not a sound or a glimpse of light just…nothing. Ino couldn't see any definition to anything only a black expanse that seemed to stretch on indefinitely.

"What are you just going to leave me standing here? Not even a hello?" the blonde asked again not gaining a response, "Find I guess I'll come to you."

Slowly placing one foot in front of the other Ino began to walk in one direction hoping for all intents and purposes it was the right way. She was inwardly proud of herself that her voice didn't hint at the overwhelming sense of worry that was inside of her. Her father had described this type of scenario to her once, that when you enter a person's mind and it comes up with nothing it can only mean one of two things either they're dead or their soul is lost. For Sakura, she was lost.

Ino walked for only a short time trying to discern anything in the smothering darkness. In usual darkness people can often find shadows and see the silhouettes of trees or buildings to at least give them a sense of direction. But in the mind, darkness yields nothing…no thoughts, no memories, nothing…just a large empty space with nothing filling it.

"Sakura…please come talk to me…" Ino called in a normal voice.

The echo her voice created was unnerving…there really was nothing in here. Seeing her mother's dead body and then performing the autopsy on it obviously did quite a number on her mentally as well as emotionally. She stopped then a sudden thought coming to her; if her voice echoes then other things will echo too. If Ino concentrated and searched for either Sakura's voice or the Inner's voice then she could use that as a sense of direction rather than just wandering in this complete darkness.

Resolved to do just that Ino conjured herself a chair then sat with her eyes closed and listened.

Nothing…

Silence…

Stillness…

_Wait…there!_ Ino rejoiced inwardly not wanting to disturbed the silence so she could listen. To her right she could hear the murmurings of voices…well at least one voice. _That has to be her. Or at least her Inner…my guess is the latter._

Ino stood, her conjured chair vanishing, and she quickly walked towards the voice she could here. Being as silent as a ghost she steadily crept closer until she could divine two voices in the darkness and a small beam of light up ahead of her. The light seemed to shine out of nowhere but Ino could distinctly see her best friend curled in the fetal position and crying in the middle of it. Another glance upward and she saw the darker Inner personality thundering above her with only silver outlines blending into the dark walls of Sakura's mind making the personality look ten times large than she actually was.

"Get up! We did what we had to do and now it's time to move on!" the Inner personality ordered.

"I can't…" Sakura's body whimpered. Ino could hear the tears coming from her friend.

"We've worked too hard to fall this far," the Inner argued again, "Don't make me take over and go on another rampage!"

"No!" Sakura shot up to her knees, "We can't afford another run in like that!"

"Well it got you to sit up now come on, Ino is here and she's not supposed to be!"

"I don't care if she's here," the body slumped back down onto the ground resuming the fetal position.

The Inner's eyes started shining with pure silver indicating its outrage. Ino decided to announce her presence before Sakura got herself in trouble with…well herself.

"Hey! Just leave her alone will ya!" the blonde called out as another light turned on lighting up her body, "She obviously needs a moment."

The Inner personality shifted her silver hate filled eyes from the Sakura body to the intruder.

"Yeah it's me and I found your annoying hide, now get down here so we can talk," Ino ordered crossing her arms in front of her.

The Inner grinned manically, "As you wish sweet Ino." In a flash of light the dark wispy form changed into a dull silver corporeal aura. The discolored body was the exact shape and size of Sakura right down to her clothing with black holes in her eyes sockets and mouth indicating that while this wasn't a real being, it was still a spirit. The smile widened as her Inner walked up to the sneering best friend.

"What did you want to talk about Ino?" the Inner asked with her hands on her hips.

Ino had to fight off the awkward feeling she got watching the darkness come and go as the Inner moved her mouth to speak. "Well for starters are you the least bit sad about the passing of your mother?"

Inner's eyes narrowed but the only way Ino knew that was because of the dark gray eyebrows curling around the pure jet black sockets. "I don't have the luxury or the ability to feel that feeling to which I'm eternally grateful," she sneered.

Ino sighed, "Well then you should know better than to sit there and push for Sakura to move past something that she needs help doing."

"We have dwelled on this long enough and if it weren't for me she would still be in a pathetic heap on the floor of our house!" the Inner screamed, "We don't have time to sit here and wallow in our own self-pity when we have family to kill!"

Ino's eyes widened and she dropped her arms from under her breasts, "What did you say?"

Inner sneered before turning around and walking away, "Get out, you are not needed or welcome."

"Explain yourself you arrogant self-centered mongrel!" Ino demanded following after the Inner, the light above her head following her.

"We're not explaining anything to you, now leave!" She turned and demanded again stomping her foot on the ground.

"Make me!" Ino challenged.

The Inner's eyes turned wicked as a large smiled graced her face, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Without warning the silver form disappeared into the darkness and Ino got into a defensive position waiting for the strike.

"Sakura," Ino called out to the body, "Sakura get up please…I need your help."

The Sakura body that was a spitting image of the real one didn't acknowledge the pleas and continued to cry.

"Sakura, don't make me pull an inner on you," she threatened softly.

That caused a small hiccup to erupt from the crying girl's mouth, "She's gone Ino…my mother is gone."

"I know sweetie and I'm here to help but I need some help in return," she replied.

"That's what I'm here for!" Came the Inner's voice from right above Ino.

She reacted instantly and dodged the punch that was aimed for her head. When she turned around to counter she only spotted darkness.

"Sakura your Inner is out of control if you don't pull yourself together you're not going to end up the same person once I'm through with this," Ino pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura lifted her head to look at her best friend.

"Look around you Forehead," Ino instructed waiting for the next strike, "What do you see?"

Sakura wiped her nose with the back of her hand like a child and did as asked, "Darkness."

"Yeah and it's all your doing."

"Mine?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yup," Ino answered, "And if I'm the one that has to restrain this spirit of yours I'll have to lock her away and you can kiss all your plans for the future goodbye because you won't be the same anymore."

"So I have to fight her?" she asked confused.

"No just subdue her, put her back where she belongs," Ino answered as she dodged a combination attack from the Inner.

"I can't…I don't know what to do?" Sakura looked down at her hands hoping they would have the answer.

"Concentrate Sakura…this isn't you, this nasty waste land," Ino told her, "Put yourself back together! You've figured everything out now stop living separately!"

"But mama…" she whimpered.

"Yeah I know Sakura," Ino not sensing any killer intent aimed at her person knelt down next to her friend, "But you need to be strong Forehead please pull yourself together for the other people who love you!"

Sakura looked up at her friend with lost eyes.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Naruto or Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and don't you dare say you've forgotten about that hunk of a man Itachi," Ino smiled at her.

"Itachi…" Sakura smiled lightly.

Ino nudged her shoulder, "You gonna leave him behind?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and nose and in the next instant Ino was ripped away from her grasp by the silver Inner. Ino immediately went on the defensive breaking the Inner's hold over the torso.

"Now's the time to choose Sakura!" Ino called defending against Inner's taijutsu combinations, "I don't want to have to seal you!"

Sakura watched battle with a sense of helplessness, "No, stop it!"

"Make me you pathetic excuse of a kunoichi!" her Inner yelled landing a powerful kick to Ino's abdominals launching the blonde across the endless expanse.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she slowly stood to her feet, "I said stop!"

The Inner was by her side in a second and grabbed her by the collar, "And if I don't?"

Sakura's gaze hardened as she stared into the bottomless obsidian eyes, "You are a spirit and you reside inside of me."

Her Inner smirked and released her hold. Sakura cringed and berated herself for accomplishing a smug smirk that could rival both of her Uchiha's…_When the hell did I learn that?_

"Oh you learned it a long time ago," her Inner answered, "And stop thinking because I will still hear everything you say weakling."

Just then Ino leapt at the Inner landing a solid kick to the base of her spine, "I'm your opponent."

Inner picked herself up easily and met the blonde with a wicked grin, "That. You. Are."

"Stop!" Sakura shouted, "You answer to me so stop it!"

"No!" Her Inner called back as she put Ino into a choke hold and began to squeeze.

"Let her go!" Sakura called walking forward and stumbling over her feet.

"Make me," her Inner challenged making Ino gasp, "A spirit holding onto a spirit hmmm, wonder how long this will last."

Sakura cringed at the harsh violence her Inner was displaying and decided to try a more subtle approach. She held her hand up in a placating manner, "Just stop ok. There's no need for the difference we can now live in harmony."

"What makes you think that?"

"We've figured it out…all of it. We know everything and now is the crucial time to work together. We need to find Mother's killer and we need to take him out. We need each other…now more than ever," She lowered her hands seeing her Inner lighten her grip on Ino.

"Just tell me why," her Inner demanded.

"Because," Sakura's eyes filled her tears but she squared her shoulders and answered, "I can't allow anyone else that I love to get hurt. Especially if I'm not able to protect them…"

The Inner dropped Ino unceremoniously on the floor and walked straight up to Sakura and stood nose to nose with her, "About time you come to your damn sense woman."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "You should know me by now that I'm kind of a slow learner without you."

The Inner smirked again, "That you are."

Sakura smiled as the Inner placed both hands on her shoulders and began melting herself into the physical form. Ino watched with a smile as doors and walkways started forming inside the dark expanse. Sakura was putting herself back together. She now had a new purpose since her original purpose to protect her mother was now over. Now she had to protect her loved ones and her new purpose. Ino stood and dusted herself off and approached her friend.

"I'm glad our plan worked," she commented shooting a mischievous look at her friend.

Sakura's eyes widened, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ino shrugged, "Why do you think we mostly fought with taijutsu…we were conspiring," she whispered at the end.

Sakura groaned, "You two are evil."

Ino chuckled holding up her first finger and thumb indicating 'a little'. Sakura just sighed and started walking when an entertainment center popped up before her.

"Oh yes," Ino purred plopping down onto the nearby couch, "You sure got style."

Sakura just stopped and stared at the apparition, "Where did this come from?"

"From you, Forehead. Obviously your subconscious is telling you and me that you have something to show me," Ino stood up and opened the movie cabinets on either side of the big screen TV.

"But I…"

Ino cut her off, "Geez Sakura nobody is _this_ organized in their head. Oh look at you, you naughty girl," she opened another cabinet, "A whole section dedicated to one person…or should I say man."

Sakura looked at the DVD Ino was holding with one large red word written on the front…Itachi, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not uh, you put that back Pig."

"Why?" she asked innocently, "Do you have something to hide?"

Sakura growled, "Bite me."

"I'll leave that to him," she quipped but placed the movie back none-the-less.

Sakura was about to retort when her mind was filled is a low call, "That sounds like Tsunade-shishou."

Ino grumbled, "She always ruins the good moments. Whatever I guess we'd better go huh?"

"Wait Ino." Said girl turned to see the beginnings of tears in her friend's eyes.

"Thank you…for helping me find a new purpose again," Sakura smiled as the tears began to flow.

Ino walked up to her and pulled her into a big hug, "You're my bestie, this is what bestie's do. Oh and for the record they talked about you while we were occupied so you don't need to do any explaining."

Sakura continued to smile and nodded that she understood as Ino released her then disappeared in a flash of blue light. She knew she didn't have long until her own self was pulled back into consciousness. Walking up to the opened memory cabinets she glanced at the section specifically labeled after her current boyfriend. Only a few DVD's were present but obviously her subconscious was telling her that he was going to be around for a while, judging by the empty shelving in the cabinet. She sighed as she closed the door and the entertainment center disappeared from her sight.

The next thing she knew she was waking up on the floor of her master's office.

* * *

Three days. Three long days of minimal sleep. Three days since she found her mother lying dead on her kitchen floor. Three days since she locked herself in the autopsy room dissecting and analyzing the poison that killed her mother. Three days since Ino helped Sakura put her mind back together. And three days since her relationship with Itachi took another step. He rarely left her side in those three days, always around and always protective. The first time she realized his protectiveness she was happy which also startled her. She should be peeved or irked that he felt like she needed his constant presence around to feel secure. But then the more she thought about it the more she appreciated it because she realized that she needed it. Needed it with every fiber of her being.

Now she was here surrounded by friends in the large cemetery to the east side of the village. She was dressed in a long black dress that hung down to her ankles and slit up just past her right knee. The fitted bodice covered her entire chest and scooped around to the back leaving it bare but still covered her bra. She fingered her long sleeves as the Pastor from the small parish her mother frequented continued his monologue. She hadn't listened to a single word he said and she didn't care. She knew he would talk about Kya's life sharing things to lighten the atmosphere and helping people remember her as a living breathing person rather than the corpse that was enclosed in the dark wooden casket behind him.

A strong arm wound around her shoulder and she looked up to see Itachi watching her intently, dressed in typical shinobi black for funerals. She gave him a half smile as her curled his arm around her left shoulder. She felt him bend his head to whisper into her ear.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked looking at the large pink sapphire jewel hanging from her neck.

Sakura glanced down to answer him, "Daddy bought it for me when I entered the Academy."

She fingered her favorite necklace taking in the beautiful craftsmanship. Hanging from a gold chain the pink sapphire was shaped in the likeness of her namesake, a Sakura blossom. On either side of the bloom were gold and green leaves that hooked into the gold chain hanging from her neck.

"It's beautiful," he commented squeezing her shoulder.

"It's my favorite…it's the only tangible belonging I have from him," she responded looking back up at him.

He smiled softly and pressed his lips to her forehead lingering just slightly to make her heart flutter. She loved it; it was one of the things he had started doing these past three days. His silent affection, those small tender moments that made her realize how deep his affections for her were. And she also realized how true and pure her own feelings for him were as well. She knew she loved him even if she wouldn't speak it yet. They had only been seeing each other for a month and a half…definitely not long enough for someone to confess those feelings without driving away the other partner. So she let him in and let him comfort her like nobody else could and then she would wait for the opportune moment to confess that she did indeed love him.

A small music group played next as Sakura turned her attention to them. On the rare days off that Sakura had gotten before and after the war her mother would drag her to various village functions and one was attending musical concerts. They set up just to the right of the audience and the lead player gave the cue. It started with the zithers plucking lightly as they set of the main theme. Then the bamboo flute entered with a counter melody, Sakura vaguely remembered her mother calling the flute a Hocchiku. Something stirred in the air then…like a ripple effect that touched her very soul. She closed her eyes letting the soothing music whisper to her as it sang its silent message.

_Chakra…_she thought lightly opening her eyes to watch the musicians sway in time with each other. _They are linked through small chakra bonds with their instruments. No wonder you loved going mother and I was too tired or irritated to really pay attention…I'm sorry._

The wind picked up then and she heard the surrounding area come to life. Birds began chirping and the earth hummed in slow harmony. Her spirit felt free as the wind swirled around the attendants before rising again in a slow swirl taking fallen flower petals and leaves in their wake. Sakura smiled remembering and visualizing her mother sitting next to her, relaxing in her chair at the edge of the village drinking in the soft sounds from the musician's instruments. The concerts were always held on the edge of the village by the thickest trees and now she knew why. The earth and its inhabitants sang with the performers.

_Mama…_

She wind came back tossing her shoulder length locks up into the air before releasing them again. She glanced up eyeing the fallen petals and leaves swirling in the air's wake in bright contrast to the overcasting clouds. It was almost like her mother was trying to comfort her saying look for the small thing Sakura, don't let your gloomy feeling get in the way. She watched the flower petals now identifying them as sakura and roses play in the air, bouncing around and flipping in different directions as the clouds subtly grew darker. The tiny veins running through the silky texture began to shine softly in response to the chakra infused wind. The musicians were brilliant, whether this was intentional or not it was beautiful to witness the true power of music.

_I love you mother._

The performers finished letting the last notes become absorbed into the surrounding landscape before retaking their seats in the audience. The birds stopped singing, the earth stopped humming, and the wind died leaving the area empty once more. Sakura sighed watching the small pink sakura petals fall away slowly back down to the unforgiving earth to rest once more, just like her mother would forever rest in her grave.

Sakura was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that people were starting to leave. Itachi was standing now in front of her offering his hand to help her stand. She smiled sadly then extended her hand that she didn't know was clutched against her chest and slowly stood making sure her feet were securely under her before taking a step when she was immediately grasped by her best friend Ino and pulled into a fierce hug. No words were spoken because none were needed. They kissed each other's cheeks and smiled before Sakura was pulled into another hug by her other favorite blonde.

"We're here for you Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered into her ear, "Believe it."

She gripped him tightly prompting his own tightening in the embrace. Naruto released her when his shoulder was tapped by Sasuke who took his turn hugging his other favorite teammate. Like with Ino they didn't need to use words to convey their solace and promises to each other, she knew that he would stay on her side no matter what, and protect her when she needed protecting.

Sai was next and he held her against his chest lightly, "Well Ugly, what are you going to do now?"

She smirked at his not so innocent question before looking up at his questioning glance. She decided against answering, her plan against her mother's killer was not yet in effect and for the time being she had to keep everyone in the dark. So instead she just kissed his cheek and winked before turning to Kakashi for her final team hug.

The rest of the offers of condolences passed by in a blur, she would and nod accepting the offers but wouldn't offer anything in return. It didn't bother her or the attendants since they could reason out her odd behavior with grief. When most of the population left the surrounding shinobi tensed as the three high Elders of the Uchiha clan walked up to her. Itachi and Sasuke both flanked with blank faces betraying none of their inner tension as Itachi secured his arm around her waist possessively. Sakura kept her head slightly bowed until she saw their feet then looked up keeping her emotions schooled.

"Dr. Haruno," Fugaku spoke, "We offer you our deepest sympathies for your loss."

She nodded not responding when she glanced towards the other two elderly men. They returned her stare and she smiled inside knowing they weren't going to say anything and leave it all up to the Clan Head.

"If there is anything we can do to help ease the pain of your loss, my sons will be sure to inform me," Fugaku nodded towards Itachi and Sasuke.

She nodded again and sighed in relief when they turned and left without another word.

"My sons will inform me…" Sasuke grumbled irritated at his father's choice of words.

"Easy Sasuke…at least we now know they will back off," Itachi placated his brother.

Sakura turned after staring at the retreating elders and walked towards the casket that was being lowered into the ground. She observed as the casket stopped six feet from the surface and the dirt began to pile on top sealing away her last family member. The turf was placed over the top then the employee nodded to her and left.

Sakura knelt on top of the freshly placed earth and let a hand rest on the headstone with her father's and now mother's name. Her father was a shinobi for Konoha and since he was buried here, her mother was also allowed to rest with him. The very eastern side of the cemetery where the funeral was held was specifically reserved for shinobi with civilian wives or vice versa. Sakura lifted her hand and traced the indentation of names on the headstone followed by the Leaf symbol that accompanied all shinobi deaths. Adjusting her position Sakura bowed her body to the earth her head barely touching the end of the headstone.

_Father, I'm so sorry that I didn't fulfill my vow to protect mother. Please forgive me and accept my new heartfelt vow to you and to her. Mother, forgive me please. I didn't want this to happen to you even though I know you somehow expected it. But trust me when I say I will avenge you. Father, mother, I will set this all right and I will avenge your deaths. This is my vow and my promise to you as your daughter…your legacy._

Sakura sat up then drew a shruiken that she had slipped up her sleeve. Scooting back closer to the headstone she slit her left palm drawing a fair amount of blood then dropped the metal tool on the ground. Dipping her right pointer finger into her blood she began to draw symbols on the headstone. After she completed the last stroke Sakura lifted her hands and removed the clasp of her necklace and placed it in the center of the circular writing. Next she withdrew a medium sized scroll and placed it with her necklace in the center.

_With this seal I bury my heart…I have no family, only my team, my friends, and my boys. I will return again when I have fulfilled my oath to you._

In two quick seals the blood collected to the center and the necklace and scroll disappeared into the headstone. She choked out a small sob as she placed both of her hands on the names of her parents. She knew what she had to do…but why was it still so hard to let go and do it.

The ground behind her grew heavy as she sensed Itachi kneel behind her. She took a deep breath before letting out a shaky sigh and Itachi took that as his cue to touch her.

One arm snaked around her waist and held her against him while the other took her bloodied hand and removed it leaving a small trail of blood on her mother's name. Sakura's other arms retracted as Itachi stood them both up not breaking his steady hold.

"Come, it's going to start raining soon," he told her as the thunder rumbled above them.

Sakura glanced up seeing the clouds were significantly darker than they were a few minutes ago. She nodded and turned around resting her head against his chest. Her left hand lifted of its own accord as Itachi examined her self-inflicted wound.

"Heal it before it becomes infected," he said lowering her petite hand back to her eye level.

Sakura complied and lit her left hand up with green healing chakra. In a few seconds it was as if she didn't make that seal, she didn't make the vow, almost like everything that just happened, didn't. She turned her head quickly glancing at the headstone they stood next to and saw her blood resting inside her mother's name. There was her vow sealed in blood over her mother's name and her mother's body. She knew she couldn't turn her back on it now and the only way to move was forward.

* * *

A lean maroon haired young woman sat at the top of a large tree. Her chakra was completely sealed as she observed the funeral near her. Sakura was there surrounded by people as they offered condolences and sympathy for her loss. Long maroon hair shifted around her as the wind picked up again.

_This is wrong…he's already started her conditioning._

_**There's nothing we can do…**_

_There has to be! There has to be a way!_

_**He cannot be defeated! If he could then her father would have found a way and not defected!**_

_But…_

Ice blue eyes immediately shot upward as the clouds grew steadily darker. Her mood was affecting the natural overcast and if she wasn't careful she would lose it causing some serious destruction.

_We have to find a way to help her._

_**There's nothing we can do, she is the target and we are nothing but servants.**_

It was true…she was nothing but a servant to The Lord and his son, her master. She would never amount to anything and she didn't have the strength to do it alone. She needed her sisters and something else inside of her whispered that she also needed her pink haired sister below. Haruno Kaminari was nothing; it's what she's been told her entire life. Kunoichi were born as servants to the men, they were taught what they needed to know…nothing more and nothing less. It was a pathetic existence, Kaminari decided. She was who she was because of overpowering, domineering men. If she had it her way she would save all of her sisters and escape the hell they were all exposed to. She would save all the children, the mothers, the abused, and she would give her life to do it. That evil man just needed to die…but she wasn't strong enough to do it.

_**Control your thoughts it' been storming for a few minutes now.**_

_We need to report anyway and see what Lord Haruno wants to do._

She stood slowly and climbed up to the top most part of the tree holding on with her chakra. The thunder soothed her troubled spirit as she leaned her fair face back and opened her mouth to taste the pouring rain. Thunder…her namesake…was who she was. Opening her eyes watching as her lightening danced across the sky she raised her hands to the sky calling her electricity to her.

_Take me home. _She whispered in her mind then vanished in the crash.

* * *

http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=SkNq_ibO6p4 (spaces included) **The former link is the music i picked out for the funeral...it's absolutely gorgeous and it fit perfectly with the effect i was trying to make with my writing i encourage you to listen to it! **

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluff fluff fluff :) gotta love fluff, it was a lime but i felt like it was too soon...but i'm not sure, do you want more limey-ness or not? anyways yeah on to the chapter!**

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door to her home and stepped through the threshold. Itachi followed close behind her both eager to get out of the downpour they got caught in. Sakura walked to a nearby couch and grabbed a large blanket and began drying off before grabbing another and handing it to Itachi. He took it and dried himself while following Sakura into her kitchen.

"Tea?" she asked placing the blanket on a chair.

"Yes please," he responded sitting at the table.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Something warm then…miso with noodles?"

He nodded again with a small smile. Sakura began busying herself around the familiar kitchen pulling out a large pot for the soup and various ingredients. Itachi stood up and helped her by placing the tea kettle under the faucet to fill it with water for the tea. After placing it on the burner Sakura handed him a knife and green onions for him to begin to chop. Sakura filled the pot with broth and turned the burner on medium to heat it up then turned to the noodles and placed them into the microwave covered with water. Itachi added the finely chopped onion into the broth them reached for the tofu and chopped it into small squares. Sakura glanced at his decision and smiled…she liked her tofu cut small as well. She stripped the seaweed next and placed it into the broth as it began to bubble. Itachi added the tofu and Sakura stirred all the ingredients together. The kettle began to whistle and Sakura reached up into a cupboard and pulled out the herbal tea box as well as two cups. Itachi poured the hot water into the cups as Sakura handed him the tea box.

"Mom always kept a large assortment," she said with a small smile, "Pick your favorite."

Itachi reached for the box and grabbed her hand as she released the small wooden contraption. He lifted her delicate hand up to his lips kissing her briefly before releasing her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Sakura smiled as his eyes gently caressed her before the microwave dinged behind her. Slowly walking backwards she turned at the last minute to retrieve her noodles then added them to the soup. A slow boil began as she placed the glass top on the pot. Selecting her own tea flavor she soaked it in the hot cup.

"Oh did you want cream or milk?" she asked Itachi.

He shook his head, "This is fine."

"Lemon or sugar?"

"This is perfect Sakura," he replied setting his cup down onto the table.

She smiled sipping more tea letting it warm her insides. This was perfect wasn't it…being here just her and Itachi preparing dinner together…just the two of them. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Itachi's hand grab hers and lead her to the couch in the living room. He sat and pulled her down beside him where she cradled herself against his chest.

"Tell me what you're feeling?" he asked breathing in her rain soaked hair.

She sighed lightly before answering, "Oddly peaceful. The music…I used to attend small concerts with her but today the music really spoke to me."

The stopped talking and just listened to the pouring rain beat against the window behind the couch. Sakura lifted her head and stared at the grey sky.

"That thunder storm didn't last very long," she commented.

He nodded watching her lazy eyes stare unseeingly out the window. Her behavior was odd to say the least. She was resigned throughout the ceremony and Itachi knew that she didn't hear a word that was said during the service. Then during the condolences she didn't speak a word which bothered him greatly. Sakura was a very vocal person and to not have her say anything even to her closest friends set him slightly on edge. But what surprised him the most was her sealing of her favorite necklace and a scroll. He watched her as she did it, using a sealing made in blood so that the only other person who would be able to break it would be her. Whatever was in that scroll she didn't want anyone else to know about. She had obviously kept it hidden from the Hokage and her team for a reason and he was curious to find out what it was.

"Sakura," he drew her attention from the window, "Why did you seal your necklace?" He didn't want to ask a direct question in hopes that she would just open up to him about it.

"Are you asking about the necklace or are you asking about the scroll?" she turned to face him.

"Both."

Sakura looked down and traced his shoulder with her hand not entirely sure how to answer, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Didn't we agree we wouldn't keep secrets from each other," he asked tilting her head up forcing her to look him in the eye.

"We did."

"Then tell me."

She sighed as she removed his hand from her chin then placed it over her heart, "I sealed my heart."

His eyes narrowed, "Did you seal away your feelings too?"

She looked back up, "Not from you. I only sealed away the part that was linked to my parents. I have no family now and I need to be strong. The man that killed my mother is out there poisoning our shinobi and I need to be ready. I'm a kunoichi and if I spent my time grieving for something I cannot change then I will lose to him."

"You are speaking as though you're going to be meeting this man in one on one combat."

She nodded, "I'm hoping so."

"No," Itachi tightened his grip on her, "I will be with you."

"If you're with me then you would put you in danger and I cannot have that."

"Sakura do not forget who I am," he said with hard eyes.

She smiled regardless of the intense stare he was giving her but new she needed to placate him, "I haven't forgotten Itachi. You're the prodigy of the Uchiha clan; one of the fiercest and most feared shinobi in the world. But you are important to me, and just as you would protect me, I will protect you however I can."

He breathed heavily while the corners of his mouth turned upwards at her statement, "You are mine, and I will always protect what's mine."

He sealed his statement with a kiss and she responded with equal tenderness. She raised her left hand to gently caress his face as Itachi slid his hand from her chest to her back. Sakura was getting cramped in her current position so she switched from leaning next to him to straddling one of his legs. She sighed when the action prompted her Uchiha to escalate the kiss from tenderness to eagerness. He slowly inserted his tongue into her waiting mouth causing her to softly moan as both of her hands wound around his neck bringing her closer to him. She felt his hands starting the soft massaging of her body slowly; they would stop at the low scoop on the back of her dress before heading back down. She never changed after coming home from the funeral…eating and getting warm was the priority in her mind. And now Sakura was definitely warming up and it wasn't from the food they had cooking on the nearby stove.

Her hands moved on their own running through his raven locks and down to the ribbon holding his hair tied in the back. She really needed to find out what type of product he used to keep his hair this soft even after getting caught in the pouring rain but that was going to have to wait until later since his hands decided to caress her skin on the open part of her back. She could feel the callouses on his palms and the tips of his fingers and it ignited a sense of fire through her skin. Sakura knew then that if she wasn't careful this was going to turn into a make out session or perhaps more. The former she wouldn't mind but the latter she knew she wasn't ready for.

A slight panic coursed through her body when Sakura heard more than felt the zipper on the back of her dress getting pulled steadily down.

"Itachi wait," she pulled away from his tempting lips while stopping his hand behind her back, "I…I'm not ready for that."

"Not ready for what?" he asked watching her blush increase.

"We haven't been seeing each other long enough for sex," she clarified looking at him hoping he wouldn't make her feel awkward or pressured in any way. They had been getting closer and more comfortable with each other but to ask this of her now…she couldn't and she would do everything to make sure she saved herself for marriage…or at least until she felt comfortable enough to give him this.

Itachi could see it, the fear…the virginal fear. While his actions might suggest that he wanted to take her now he actually had no intention of doing so. Her hand held his in a death grip on her back while the other held firmly onto his shoulder. He took a deep calming breath schooling his distrustful hormones and feelings so he could properly tell his pink haired beauty hi true intentions.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if my actions led you to assume that I wanted to take that from you," He whispered to her, "That was not my intention by unzipping you…I merely wanted to feel more of you. I promise I will not take what you are not yet willing to give me."

Sakura released her pent up breath in relief. He was sincere about his promise but he still told her that he wanted to progress…he wanted to feel her, to touch her, and he promised not to do more than that. She knew then that as soon as she said stop that he would, so in response to his promise she removed her hand from his as he finished unzipping her dress in the back. She held his gaze searching for any clues as to his intentions or thoughts. This was definitely the next step. For the past few weeks it had only been kissing and cuddling and small amounts of affection. But now that she was thinking about it…she was ready for more just as he was.

Itachi smiled softly at her willingness as his hands stilled at the end of the line just above rear. He could tell she was waiting for him to see what he would do next. Both of his hands made contact with her velvet soft skin and continued the same massaging motion with controlled slowness taking in the feeling of electricity that coursed through him as he touched her.

"So smooth…so soft," he whispered as his hands pushed her forward to his lips once more.

Sakura melted against his touch and his soft declaration. His hands were like fire…everywhere he touched instantly became warmer and she couldn't help but want more of him. Her hands gripped his neck as she plunged her tongue into his mouth fighting for control of the kiss. Itachi put up a good fight until Sakura had to breathe and the instant her lips left his to take in some much needed air she was overcome by the sensation of his soft commanding lips on her neck. His hands now moved faster, more possessively over her exposed skin as he tasted his more thoroughly. He wanted to mark her as a lover would but didn't allow himself the pleasure since he didn't have the privilege yet. For now he contented himself to just explore her and learn her as a man should.

She felt him explore her exposed skin and she loved every moment of it. She wanted more or what he was giving her, more of this fire and this possession. Even with this desire when his hands stopped at her shoulders and made to move her sleeves down she froze. Itachi froze with her waiting for her permission. He could see she wanted it but her hesitancy was a clear signal…he'd overstepped his bounds. Sakura's cheek was against his as she took deep breaths to control herself. She wanted this…_I want this._

Sakura snapped back to reality when his hands started to fall away, "Wait!"

He waited replacing his hands back on top of her shoulders.

"I'm just nervous…I'm sorry," she told him leaning back to look at his desire filled eyes.

"Just say stop and I will."

"I want to…I…" she sighed feeling foolish, "Itachi I've never been in this situation with a boy. I've kissed others but this…I've never allowed this."

He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her nose, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded not wanting to speak because she knew she'd just sound like an idiot. Itachi instead leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly just like the beginning when they first started then gently slid the sleeves off her shoulders. Sakura's hands rose up on his chest as she broke the kiss breathing deeply. Itachi waited for her to feel comfortable by slowly tracing her shoulder blades with his fingers. After taking another deep breath Sakura loosened the sleeves pulling the fabric lose from her arms. The top of the dress fell revealing her creamy white skin and black strapless bra but Itachi didn't look. He only continued to watch her face and trace lazy circles around her upper back stopping when his fingers touched the top of her bra. After a few seconds Sakura readjusted again covering her chest but still left her shoulders bare. Keeping her head bowed she struggled to meet his eyes while trying to control a blush that would put Hinata to shame.

"Thank you," he whispered waiting for her to make eye contact with him again.

She did with a quizzical brow and pink cheeks, "For what?"

"For trusting me."

She smiled at his sincerity and leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for being a gentleman," she whispered against his lips.

He hummed in response as he tilted his head and began his exploration of her neck again. She tilted her head giving him all the access he desired. She let him control her, move her, touch her while she just simply enjoyed it. But it wasn't until he moved to the front and kissed her above the hem of her dress that she snapped. Her hands instantly flew to the back of his head holding him in place. His hands gripped her hips tightly when she drew him up to kiss him again. She moaned lightly against his mouth as one of his hands left her tantalizing skin and gripped her silky pink tresses.

_Oh Kami help me…_she thought as a whole new series of feelings and sensation overcame her. There was definitely something about the lack of a barrier that opened the flood gates where new boundaries could be crossed and new feelings could be felt.

_Breathe…must breathe…_

Tearing her lips away from his, Sakura leaned forward gasping from her overwhelming feelings. Itachi wasted no such time as he locked onto her neck again then proceeded to kiss her now heated flesh. This position wasn't doing enough for him though so he decided to rectify the problem of moving her leg that was between his to the outside so that she was now straddling him. Sakura gasped as his hands forced her to sit firmly on top of him as she unconsciously ground into his hardened flesh. Itachi's groan of approval made her smile but then she felt she needed…something…

"I-Itachi," she breathed stilling him with her hands. He stopped per her request but it took every ounce of will-power to do so. He placed small kisses to the exposed part of her chest before looking up and meeting her lust filled gaze.

"I want to…" she stopped trying to control not stutter, "Feel you too."

He smirked at her request then leaned forward waiting for her to make her move. She smiled shyly understanding his nonverbal hint Sakura let her hands slide slowly down his chest to the end of his black funeral shirt. He quirked a brow teasingly when she hesitated only to see her eyes narrow. Slowly her hands slipped under only to come in contact with his mesh undershirt.

She growled at him, "Mesh…"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smug smirk then guided her fingers lower into his pants making her blush intensify. She realized that before she got into a compromising position they curled around the edge of the mesh lining and proceeded back upward. Sakura breathed deeply regaining some control over her pounding heart as she freed the tucked fabric from his pants. Her hands turned and gripped the fabric and she continued upwards while Itachi lifted his arms and she discarded the barriers.

He watched as Sakura's eyes widened appreciatively over his exposed torso. He waited in anticipation as she slowly extended her hands to touch his bare skin lightly. Her emerald eyes were hidden under her dark lashes as Sakura looked up to asking silent permission to caress him as he caressed her moments before. His eyes must have held the answer because she started touching him, running her hands from his chest down to his abdominals then back up. She then traced his toned arms giggling to herself as she squeezed slightly feeling the muscles contort and tighten under her probing hands.

_So hard but smooth…almost like a contradiction,_ she thought to herself, _He's beautiful._

She looked back up into his eyes and saw his desire for her.

"Kiss me Itachi," she breathed before he complied with a new fire than before.

He commanded her, her body reacted to his every touch and his every desire. She was helpless beneath him and she drowned in his kisses. She didn't want to think and she didn't even want to breathe, she only wanted to feel him to pleasurable things to her body.

_Prodigy indeed…he's everywhere…_

They were lost in each other, wanting to get closer only but not taking the risk. Sakura was constantly brought back down to reality whenever she felt him press something hard against her lower body. She didn't want to think about it because then the temptation would be too much and she didn't want to lose it like this. She wanted his love and she needed time. She had to make sure that this wasn't a short fling for him. Her mind told her that was silly…his declaration on their first date told her that this was more than a fling but still…he was an Uchiha and just like with Sasuke this didn't feel real.

It took her a moment to realize that he'd stopped. Her mind was still cloudy from his ardent attentions and it took her a while to completely focus on his onyx eyes staring at her. She smiled at seeing his soft gaze as he gently stroked her cheek.

"If we keep going I'll be forced to break my promise," Itachi told her with a devious glint in his eyes.

"What…why?" she asked her eyes wide.

He kissed her forehead with a small smirk, "You have no idea how tempting you really are. So beautiful inside and out."

"I could say the same for you," she teased eyeing him up and down as much as she could, "How'd I snag such a beautiful man."

He chuckled deep in his chest. "My jewel," he purred next to her ear before nipping it with his teeth.

Her entire body shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. Sakura tried shaking off the sensation by bowing her head and planting soft kiss on Itachi's neck. "No fair…" she pouted, "I don't have a nickname for you."

He nuzzled her cheek in response and placed a small kiss to her small nose, "We need to stop or the soup will burn."

Pink eyebrows furrowed and thin rosy lips pursed into a thin line, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You are," he responded scooting towards the edge of the couch.

"Fine…but you better keep that shirt off," she teased holding the dress up around her chest.

"Only if you take off the rest of that dress," he quipped watching to see her reaction.

Her pink stained cheeks did not disappoint and neither did her shy downcast eyes. She stood awkwardly with a small smile before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go change real quick I'll see you in the kitchen."

Itachi replaced his mesh and black silk shirt then walked into the kitchen. Studying the kitchen with a quick eye he judged where the empty bowls would be stashed and opened the nearest cupboard to see his assumption was correct. Taking the two porcelain bowl and placing them on the counter he lifted the lid covering the soup and inhaled the warming scent.

"We're gonna need more tea," Sakura announced entering the kitchen in comfy sweat pants and tank top.

The raven haired Uchiha hummed in agreement replacing the lid on the soup. Sakura had just refilled the kettle with warm water and placed it on the stove to heat. Once finished she reached up on top of the fridge and pulled a long loaf of bread down and cut some pieces. Turning the knob of the oven to broil Sakura buttered each piece then set the tray holding the bread into the oven and set the timer.

"Anything else you want to eat?" Sakura asked wringing her arms around Itachi's muscled waist.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" he arched a teasing eyebrow at her.

She smirked rubbing her hands over his chest then kissed it through the fabric, "Yes…honestly."

Strong hands grabbed her arms just below thin smooth shoulders causing the pink haired woman to halt in her actions. She waited as silky raven hair tickled her cheeks as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear once again.

"…You…" he breathed nipping her ear once again.

She stilled unable to move as his lips and teeth lower to her jaw then down to her neck. Sakura tilted her head allowing him more access that he took advantage of. The timer cut their playfulness short as Itachi released his cherry blossom to take out the bread from the oven. The kettle whistled at the same moment and Sakura removed it from the heat and poured the scalding water into a separate tea kettle. Itachi busied himself with scooping the soup into the bowls while Sakura placed the bread and tea on the table.

As they sat at the table Itachi eyed her while stirring his soup with his chopsticks, "So were you going to tell me what was on that scroll?"

Sakura sighed sipping some of the soup broth with her soup spoon, "Something that I hope I'll never have to use."

"A jutsu?"

She nodded not making eye contact.

"Forbidden?"

"It could be and I don't really want to find out…unless I absolutely have to," she finally looked up at him with sad eyes, "To use it I feel like I would become someone I would hate looking at in the mirror."

They were silent then as they continued to eat both pondering what was said. On one hand Sakura wanted to tell him…she wanted someone to confide in. But on the other hand she wanted to keep it a secret. That jutsu was given to her by her father and after studying it she had to question everything she knew about the man. Her mother's letter talked about her past and her parents; how they met, their secret affair, her father's defection, information that her mother was sure that she would need in order to kill this man…the man that has haunted her dreams from the past three nights.

"Sakura," Itachi's measured voice broke her out of her reverie, "How have you been sleeping?"

Jade eyes narrowed, "I hope you haven't been stalking me?"

"You invited…"

She scoffed but was cut off before she could retort.

"I was concerned and I know you've been having nightmares."

"Let it go…I don't want to talk about it."

"All the more reason for you to do so," he cut off staring at her intently.

Sakura sighed in frustration while running her hands through her hair, "It's the same one…over and over. And it's not the first time that this has happened. It is the same now as it was then…" she took a deep breath pushing the rest of her food away from her, "Because it really happened."

* * *

_A young Sakura was making her way home from another round of bullying. Her red ribbon that her new best friend Ino gave her was slightly torn but it wasn't anything her mommy couldn't fix. Her mommy could fix anything. But her mommy has been sad since daddy died and all she wanted to do was to make her mommy smile again like she used to. _

_Sakura fingered the pretty necklace her daddy had given her when she entered the Ninja Academy. He was happy and proud and hoped that her daddy in heaven was happy and proud of her too. She knew he wouldn't like it if she stayed sad but she missed him and wanted him back to hold her and kiss her wide forehead and make her feel like the most special girl in the world aside from her mommy. _

_Walking up to her front door she wiped the last of her tears from her big green eyes then froze. There were sounds inside like her mommy was running away from someone. Cautiously the small pink haired girl opened the door._

"_Mommy?" she called cautiously before she was pulled violently into her home. A small yelped emitted from her small mouth as she was shoved into something hard._

"_Well now Kya, what do we have here?" Little Sakura looked up to see a man looking down on her. The man's body was cloaked in darkness and she could only see his bright silver eyes holding something sinister that made Sakura tremble._

"_Tetsu release my daughter at once!" Sakura looked through teary eyes to see her mother holding a kunai._

_The scary man tsked tightening his grip around Sakura's small torso, "Let me think about that…no."_

_Sakura whimpered as the grip got harder and harder for her to breathe._

"_Stop! You're hurting her!" Kya jumped at the man aiming for his arm. What she didn't expect, since she was pumped full of protective mother adrenaline, was that this man would use Sakura as a shield against the kunai. _

_Sakura's small scream filled the air as the kunai pierced her small tender flesh just above her hip. Kya's eyes widened in fright at her action and dropped the kunai to grab her daughter that the intruder dropped into her hands._

"_I'm not the one hurting her now Kya," the silver eyed man chuckled as he turned watching the mother cradle the hysterical daughter against her breast._

"_Just leave Tetsu!" Kya pleaded, "She doesn't have the Kekkei Genkai!"_

"_Oh is that true?" he took a step closer. Kya reacted and placed her hand on the nearby banister of the staircase. A large paper seal appeared and began pulsing with chakra._

"_You have about two minutes before ANBU is swarming this house. I suggest you take your leave before they capture you and ruin all of your plans," Kya warned._

_Tetsu turned and began walking to the door when the kunai Kya had dropped pierced his shoulder. He gasped at the pain and turned to return the favor when something stopped him. Little Sakura's eyes were bright silver and she was snarling at him._

"_You stay away from me and mommy, or else!" she yelled at the scary man. _

"_Oh little flower," he smiled wickedly at the small spit fire, "I'll be back for you. Hair the color of spring, eyes as green as the grassy hills, yes once I get my hands on you the cycle shall be complete."_

* * *

Sakura lifted her tank top to reveal a long scare just above her right hip, "And I never saw him again. But I know that this man is in some way related to me. That's the one nice thing about having a recurring dream…you figure things out. Funny thing is I dreamed about that bastard for a week afterward. And if it wasn't for his manipulation I have no idea when my Inner would have manifest."

"What about what he said at the end about the cycle?" Itachi asked listening intently and analyzing everything she was telling him.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. But his…obsession over my appearance has to be a clue. Why?"

Itachi sat and thought about everything. This man had a relation to Sakura. Her mother knew him and her father and chose to intervene after the death of Haruno-san. That could indicate that he was keeping tabs on them. But why not come sooner…according to her dream he showed up about a week after the funeral. Maybe his spy had to travel to him in order to deliver the news.

"Sakura…think back…did the man, Tetsu, seem surprised about your arrival?"

Emerald eyes closed thinking about her recurring nightmare, "Yes and no. I think he knew about me but his real interest wasn't peaked until he took in my appearance and really looked at me."

Itachi nodded, so his initial interest was just for intimidation and his real interest didn't come until after. The seal in the house had to be an act that her father set up prior to his death. If he knew what was coming then he did right thing in adding a sensory alarm that went directly to ANBU. But to get clearance for a seal like that would need the Hokage's approval. So their protection had to be sanctioned by the Hokage for a reason…but what?

He glanced up at his beautiful jewel and watched as a mixture of emotions play across her face. She was thinking, reliving, planning, and most of all was resolved into doing whatever it was that she needed to. Feeling his eyes on her Sakura glanced up her eyes red with unshed tears. Itachi reached his hand out and grasped her as a gesture of comfort.

"I won't let him get near you Sakura."

She smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter…he's gotten passed me twice now and it's only going to get worse until I kill him."

"Don't become a martyr…let those who love you, help you," he smiled softly at her surprised face.

"You…can't possibly feel that," she stated in disbelief.

One thin dark eyebrow quirked at her, "Are you doubting my affections for you?"

"No…but…" she shook her head, "I'm sorry ummm…"

Itachi tugged on her hand then directed her to sit on his lap. Sakura let herself be led as she got comfortable.

"My feelings for you run deep," he whispered kissing her cheek, "I may not say it now but please understand that that is how I feel."

Sakura smiled and turned to straddle him. Her hands ran through his long hair slowly so she wouldn't inadvertently catch any snarls from their earlier make out session. After the hair slipped through her fingers she continued to trace up his cheek to his forehead then down to each side of his nose along his tear troughs and ending at his lips. They parted slightly at her touch before she settled her ivory hands lightly on either side of his face and kissed him. It was soft, light, affectionate, and everything she needed at the moment. The feather lightness between their lips was more intoxicating that the most passionate they had ever shared with one another. She craved this gentle feeling more than water.

Rosy lips sighed pulling away from their tempting partner and she nuzzled his nose in an Eskimo kiss, "I love the way you kiss me."

He responded with a smirk then kissed her nose then pressed his lips again to hers.

* * *

_Focus…feel…concentrate…_

It was early in the morning, the light from the rising sun was just beginning to peak over the luscious forest. Birds were beginning sing their early morning songs and the dew evaporated from the suns first rays. Sakura stood perfectly still in front of a large boulder on Team Seven's training grounds with her hands together palms flat as if in prayer. She'd been training for two hours, unable to sleep because of her recurring nightmare. Instead of tossing and turning in bed she decided to prepare for the inevitable…facing the silver-eyed man from her dreams and ending his miserable life.

_**Focus…now break…**_

Sakura took a deep breath then focused on her chakra. In one hand she focused on her healing chakra and on the other her destructive chakra. Fisting her destructive palm she punched the boulder only to make a small crack in rock.

_Not good enough._

_**No not even close, the balance is off. You need to focus less on the healing and more on destruction.**_

_Hai._

_**Let's keep going…we've got a long way to go before work. **_

_And a meeting with Tsunade-sama._

_**Yeah that too.**_

Taking another deep breath Sakura pumped destructing chakra into her hand and shattered the boulder in front of her.

_I need to be able to do that and heal at the same time._

_**Hai…let's try it again.**_

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk reading through the newest report Shizune placed on her desk. The Alliance just gave the Five-Tails to Grass…one of her top suspects working with the mercenaries. Rosy lips growled at the memory of the Daimyo completely dismissing her claims that the four other bijuu should be placed on hold until this mercenary group was captured. But in order to maintain a semblance of peace the aloof idiot dismissed her claims and did not bring anything to the attention of the Alliance. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Naruto was next to her until he started speaking.

"So they decided not to listen to you?" he asked innocently.

Tsunade jumped and out of reaction hit Naruto hard enough to send him across the room.

"Damn you Naruto! When did you start sneaking around instead of announcing yourself to the world!" she demanded rubbing her temples.

Naruto groaned as he stood up rubbing his head, "Easy baa-chan and I did announce myself you just didn't hear me."

"Read this," she tossed him the scroll with the information.

Naruto caught the scroll them plopped down on the couch at the side of her office. She studied his whiskered face watching as his eyes got progressively wider.

"They are the chief suspects!" he roared throwing the scroll across the room.

"Yes they are," he answered in a bored tone.

"But-but didn't you warn the Alliance of that?" Naruto started pacing around the room.

"Yes…"

"And they decided to not listen to you anyway?"

"We have yet to give them credible proof. The Daimyo's decided that it was best to continue as is," she explained tapping her fingers against her desk.

"That's bullshit!" the blonde growled leaning against the wall.

"Yes it is, until we can get more credible evidence Grass will keep the Five-Tails. And if they seal it into someone before we can get it back…" Tsunade eyes her successor letting him mull over the implications.

"So then we just can't pass any jinchurikki candidates," Naruto concluded, "Good thing Bee and I are in charge of that. I'll have to let him know."

"And we need to find out who and what is behind this."

"I think I can help you with that." Naruto and Tsunade looked up to see Sakura closing the door to the Hokage's office, "Naruto, Tsunade-sama we need to have a talk."

"Oh is that so?" Tsunade asked facing forward eyeing her apprentice.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, and with you permission I want to be fully involved in the apprehension of the clan behind this."

"And why is that?" Tsunade folded her hands under her chin.

"Because of this," Sakura held up a folded piece of paper, "My mother left this for me the day she died."

"And what is it?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Answers…turns out I'm related to this bastard."

Naruto gasped, "He's family!"

"He's no family of mine!" Sakura yelled at her teammate before composing herself, "I said I'm related doesn't mean he's family."

"And you know this…" Tsunade held her hand out for the paper.

"This explains everything."

Tsunade took the paper from Sakura's grasped and began reading.

_ Now for the most important information my little flower. The man you're looking for his name is Tetsu and once you see his face you will know it is him because he looks just like your father. They were brothers and constantly bickered about clan politics and leadership. Your father was a very powerful shinobi and his brother was just as strong. He is the cause of your poison sweetheart, it's his ultimate power and it cannot be beaten no matter how hard you try. When your father and I were together Tetsu was developing and perfecting his poison to make it unbeatable. _

_ But don't lose heart because your father figured out a way to counter it and it can only be done by someone of our clan…and that's you my darling daughter. You can beat him and by studying my body I know you'll be able to figure it out and no tears my flower…I did this for you because I knew it was coming. He promised to return and he did._

_ Now for more information that you'll need. Your clan the Haruno's are a very patriarchal society run completely by men. The women of the clan are…very subservient. It is this reason that your father never allowed me to meet your family. And Tetsu is clan head since your father left. Sakura he left for you, to protect you from the corruption that the clan was falling into. They are collectors, Tetsu's idea of perfection in the clan is to gather and harness the strongest bloodlines and combine them with the perfect chakra control of your clan. This is how he uses his kunoichi's and it's why you will never find another kunoichi or another woman in the clan that wasn't born into it. Anyone on the outside was always killed after the child was old enough to be weaned. But your father and I loved each other, so to protect you and me from this he defected from the clan and brought us here to Konoha. _

_ Sakura, this is important…Tetsu has been planning something from the very beginning and your father knew about it. He wouldn't tell me to protect me but Sakura he's been collecting for years. Anything he has is going to be powerful. Be careful but be strong, don't let him break you and keep your friends close. Let them help you because you are stronger together. Find him and end him, your father wanted you safe and coming to Konoha was his answer. Tetsu saw something in you that night when he came to protect yourself and don't let him lay a finger on you. Train Sakura, train hard and show him that love is stronger than hate. Show him that his way of ninja is wrong._

"There's more to this letter Sakura," Tsunade waved the paper in her hand.

"Hai, but it's personal I've brought you the most important information about the man behind this," Sakura answered.

Tsunade nodded to her then set the three pages down the reached into her desk and pulled out her sake bottle. Naruto took the opportunity to read through the letter.

Sakura snickered, "Little early isn't it shishou?"

The buxom blonde snorted, "Maybe but it's obviously going to be that kind of day. And you look like you've been up for a few hours already."

Sakura nodded, "Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Dreams…my mother referred to it in the letter."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said getting his pink haired teammates attention, "You've seen this man before?"

Sakura nodded, "A long time ago. A week or so after my dad died he came into my home and tried to kill my mother. Thankfully my father had emergency seals placed in the house that alerted ANBU to trouble."

"Clearance like that takes the Hokage's approval," Tsunade downed a glass.

"Hai it does and the reason for it I don't know…I never thought to ask mama why we had it," Sakura bowed her head then took her own sake glass swallowing the contents whole.

"Hey baa-chan, if everything in here is true," Sakura looked up glaring at Naruto, "I'm not saying it's not Sakura-chan! If it is then we need to be careful about who we send after them."

"You're right and only the best of our living shinobi should be assigned. And now that we have a basic profile of this mercenary we have a place to start," Tsunade smiled at her apprentice.

Sakura smirked while Naruto scratched his head, "What do you mean?"

"If this pig is a collector then he's sure to frequent places where powerful rogue shinobi are known to be," Sakura raised an eyebrow at her favorite blonde.

"Uhhh…" Naruto's baby blues turned to look at Tsunade for an answer.

The Hokage tsked at his confusion, "Kami Naruto, if you can't figure this out then your days as Hokage candidate are rapidly coming to a close."

"Think of it this way Naruto," Sakura interjected, "Where is a place where rogue shinobi would frequent and powerful one at that, get quality food and women and not have to be burdened with the responsibility of calling back."

The two women watched as a light bulb turned on inside the whiskered boy's head, "Oh…you mean brothels."

* * *

**Yeah the chapter is a little shorter but i wanted to get it up to stay with my week deadline. Thing are heating up in more ways than one ;) DId you like it did you not? How was the fluff...did you want more? Answer me in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TAAA DAAAAA! I can't remember if i wanted to say something so i'm not going to say anything except enjoy and please review after you're finished!**

* * *

Team Kakashi stood in front of their Hokage's desk eager for their mission. The order had been given and all shinobi in the Five Great Nations were eligible to begin taking requests for missions from civilians and other countries alike. The Alliance deemed the time for rebuilding and rest complete and all the Hidden Villages could use the funds to help the general economy. Team Kakashi was lucky enough to be awarded the first official mission for Konohagakure.

"This is truly a pleasant sight," Tsunade smirked at the team consisting of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai, "Count yourselves lucky…you get to do the honors of receiving the first official mission since the Alliance has granted it. So my only word of advice is don't screw it up."

The shinobi nodded in understanding.

"Now it's relatively simple, the actual nature of the mission, but it has the potential to be supremely challenging if you are actually forced into a fight. That is the reason I have assigned this team, you are all strong and capable shinobi capable of a variety of mission executions; be it assassinations, reconnaissance, undercover, general espionage like you already know. With that in mind I'll detail the extent of the mission to you all. Your mission is one of stealth; your team will infiltrate the Kawa no Kuni and head towards their hidden village Tanigakure. Past sources and perverts have stated there is a very popular brothel and tourist city about twenty miles east of that village named Akane," Tsunade snorted, "That damn village's name gives away what their known for. Once in the village you will maintain complete discretion and if you are found out do not leave any trace that Konoha was involved. You will then infiltrate that brothel and gather information about the mercenary group responsible for this poison jutsu. Apprehend either the leader if present or any other members for questioning. We need to get to the bottom of this issue before things spiral more out of control. Any questions?"

"How do we know this village Akane will have what we need?" Sasuke asked.

"Recent information has been brought to light that the leader of this group is a type of jutsu collector. And instead of just recruiting members like the Akatsuki did and other mercenary groups usually do, he breeds them with his clan's kunoichis," the blonde woman responded.

Sasuke nodded, "Makes sense then…"

"Sakura," the pink haired apprentice eyed her master, "Your job will be the most difficult. You are to dress in character and try to find out who the leader is considering for potential mates or studs for those kunoichi. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"Hai shishou."

"Sakura can't go in by herself!" Naruto objected, "That's too much for one person."

"Perhaps if you use your Sexy Jutsu then I won't be alone Naruto," Sakura winked at her teammate.

Naruto blanched then started gagging. Sakura turned to see each man next to her also fidget with relative uneasiness.

"Well then I guess it's up to me to play the call girl while the rest of you _gentlemen_ peruse the streets and try to pick up information," Sakura teased.

"No…" Kakashi looked at her, "One of us will be undercover with you."

Sakura nodded, "I'll pack some extra formal yukatas then."

"Remember," Tsunade called them all back to attention, "Kakashi is team leader for this mission but Sakura's experience with will be of great value here, she knows exactly what to look for. You are all Jounin in rank so I trust your judgment. You are dismissed leave in the morning and be back in a week; if you take longer send word via summons."

The team began to file out when the master called her apprentice back, "Sakura a word please?"

Naruto turned back as well. "No Naruto you go prepare," Tsunade replied to his silent question.

"Sakura, be careful on this mission," Tsunade warned after her door closed, "This man knows you and if he's there…"

"I know shishou," Sakura smiled confidently at her master, "You've assigned my boys to this mission with me. I'll be ok."

"I know…and I also know you're still pure," she eyed her apprentice, "Are you updated on your contraceptive shot?"

Sakura nodded, "I still have two months left."

"Good, well get to it, I know a certain someone will want to spend time with you."

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah…"

"Get out of here and enjoy your night," Tsunade purred winking at her student's pinked face.

"SHISHOU!"

* * *

Itachi snuck into his lady's house and smirked when he smelled a stew cooking in the kitchen. Another sniff told him that Sakura was also making his favorite onigiri. Moving quietly through the house with his bloodline activated Itachi stood completely still against the wall with the kitchen light shining through the walkway. He peered around into the light and saw that the kitchen was currently empty…no pink haired beauty to be found. Closing his eyes Itachi extended his senses to try and locate her chakra in the house and smirked again when he couldn't sense her. But she was here and he knew it…this was a game of cat and mouse.

Reopening his blood red eyes he continued to analyze his surrounds keeping his senses on high alert so the moment his little mouse slipped up he would be ready for her. He stalked away from the only light in the house and disappeared into the shadows of the living room.

_Come out my jewel…_he purred in his head.

Sakura felt him the moment he entered the house and deduced that since he didn't bother to announce himself by knocking like a normal person…he would be in for a surprise. Smirking to herself she hid her chakra and climbed into the air vent in her room. When her parents first bought this house her father intentionally widened the size of the air vents as a chakra training exercise for his daughter. He challenged her to sneak up on him from anywhere in the house using the vents and not be heard. Needless to say Sakura knew those vents like the back of her hand, and using minimal chakra so as not to be detected by her prodigy of a boyfriend, she put her childhood skills to test and stalked him from up above…where he'll be least expecting her.

The only unfortunate part was she couldn't sense his chakra anywhere. Slowly and steadily she crawled on her hands and toes through the familiar metal contraption searching for his only give away. Ever since she met this tall, dark, and handsome Uchiha she was always able to detect his aura…at times it was suffocating other times it was just plain intimidating. Deciding to search for the latter feel Sakura stopped at a vent overlooking the front door. Breathing silently through her nose she inhaled a deep breath and held…and listened...and waited. Slowly releasing her breath she chuckled inwardly knowing he decided to join her game of cat and mouse. She reached into her back pocket Sakura pulled out a seal and stuck it just to the left of the air vent she was currently near.

Continuing on her journey the pink haired woman silently slid down and checked on the food. She smiled to herself remembering that she decided to put the stew on low so it wouldn't burn during their game. He did challenge her chakra sensory skills after all…he brought it on himself.

_One more place left…_

_**He's there I'm sure of it,**_ he Inner smirked.

Crawling up to her favorite vent that she used to sneak up on her father, dark emerald eyes peered between the metal slots and studied her surroundings.

_**Feel that?**_

_What?_

_**Five bucks he's wearing that smug smirk.**_

Sakura chuckled inwardly, _Time to activate the seal._ Putting her pointer and middle fingers to her lips and breathed, _Kai._

A small burst of chakra flared by the vent near the door and she spied a dark shadow stalk towards the location. Smiling at her triumph, Sakura slowly and quietly removed the vent cover. Red eyes caused her body to freeze once while in the middle of her stealthy escape but she was certain that he didn't notice her. Once he looked away again she completely pulled the vent off and landed silently on the floor. She then set the cover onto the floor and tightened her fists in anticipation. Before she even took on step forward the shadow she was stalking burst into a flock of crows and the cold feeling of metal touched her neck.

"Hello little mouse," a dark, alluring voice purred in her ear.

"Is that what I am?" she teased back keeping her voice low in a mock imitation of his.

Itachi smirked at her playfulness as he closed his eyes and leaned his head down to breathe in her strawberry scent. When he was about to place sensual kisses along her neck, his arm was gripped and he lost the kunai in his hand. Battle instincts instantly took over as he and Sakura started a small bout of taijutsu. Sakura smiled wickedly at her dark predator as she aimed a chakra laden hand at his chest only to have it deflected expertly with his wrist. Sakura then had to block a low kick to her knee causing her to crouch and grab the offending leg. Using his predicament to her advantage Sakura sped around behind him and placed the stolen kunai against his neck. Itachi stopped and chuckled at the fact that she had jumped onto his back with her legs around his hips, one arm around under his and around his torso while the other held the kunai to his throat. What he found most interesting was the fact that Sakura had conveniently, or not depending on her reaction, placed her feet between his legs dangerously close to something very precious to him.

"Who's the mouse now…Itachi-kun," she licked his ear lobe in teasing.

"I will never be the mouse Sakura," he replied turning his red gaze to stare at her out of the corner of his sharingan eye, "Although I might be persuaded to turn into a ravaging cat if you do not remove your feet from their current location."

Sakura paused and assessed her situation. She realized with a dark blush that one twitch of her bare foot would be brushing up against his manhood in a…sensual kind of way.

_Oh dear Kami…this is turning him on!_

_**My kind of man!**_

Using her temporary distraction Itachi grabbed the hand with the kunai and swung his kunoichi around and slammed her back into the wall. Sakura's blush was still going strong as she took in her Uchiha's smug smirk.

"I…completely…apologize…" she told him as she watched his eyes fade back to a beautiful onyx.

"Don't," he told her before taking her lips in a breath taking kiss.

The kunai fell to the ground with a clang as Itachi twisted her wrist to break the hold she had. Sakura was vaguely aware of her surrounds especially when soft lips didn't stay connected with her own but rather descended to explore the length of her neck. Her hands went instantly to his silky raven locks holding him tightly while he continued his attentions. Gripping the back of his head Sakura lifted his face back up to meet his lips again. Itachi wasted no time in inviting himself into her mouth and she graciously accepted him. He tasted every crevice of her mouth not allowing his kunoichi to take control. He was the predator and she will always be his prey…and he was making sure that she knew it. She was so dominated by the emotions coursing through her body that Sakura let him lead until he had his fill of her. His kisses were so tantalizing, so enthralling that she knew she would never be able to get enough of his kisses. And she almost pouted when he pulled away if not for the sheer bliss coursing through every cell in her body.

Itachi left her delectable lips and smirked at the sheer euphoria playing across Sakura's face. It took her a good ten seconds to control her rapid breathing and open her eyes. When she did the blush crept back onto her cheeks Sakura giggled to herself.

Itachi quirked a brow waiting for her to explain herself but Sakura just continued giggling. She moved her hands from the back of his neck and placed them on his chest before looking up at him again. She opened her mouth to speak but burst into another fit of giggles.

An exasperated sigh slipped through thin masculine lips as his hands fell away from waist to block her against the wall, "What is so amusing?"

Sakura glanced up then pulled him down for a slow and tender kiss, "I've never been so thoroughly kissed in my entire life."

Itachi smirked leaning his forehead against her slightly larger one, "So you secretly enjoy being dominated by…the more masculine sex."

"No not the masculine sex," her soft hands traced his cheek lightly, "Just by you."

His hand was behind her neck in an instant sealing his lips to hers once more. Sakura gripped the front of his shirt only this time she tried fighting back. The battle only lasted a few seconds before her dominant male growled against her lips causing her to shiver and loosen her hold allowing him to once again win. Sakura sighed slightly as her hands fell to the side in glorious defeat. Itachi finished after a few seconds of feeling her go mostly limp in his arms. Pulling away from her enticing rosy lips he smirked as she started to once again…giggle.

"You can kiss me like that…anytime," she told him while pulling him close for a hug.

"As you wish," he whispered into her ear before nibbling it.

"Itachi…" her giggling continued, "Stop…we need to eat…Itachi!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have a mission tomorrow I need to eat then rest," Sakura deftly escaped his grasp and walked into the kitchen.

"So the Hokage has the green light now?" he asked sitting at the table.

"Yup, Team Kakashi was assigned the first official mission for the Hidden Leaf since the war," Sakura answer proudly.

"Classified?"

She paused, thinking, "Eh…mostly just basic espionage. We're going to the village Akane in Land of Rivers to infiltrate an organization to gather information and hopefully bring back a member for interrogation."

"Akane…" Itachi mumbled to himself recalling everything he knew about that city. One thing he knew for sure about it was it was popular for rouge nins of very high caliber…who ventured there for high end prostitutes, "Sakura, are you going undercover?"

A pregnant silence filled the room as Itachi waited for her to answer his question. Filling the bowls with stew she placed one in front of Itachi then turned to get the hot tea kettle, the box of tea leaves, and onigiri. After sitting down at the table Sakura finally answered him, "Yes I will be."

His suspicions were confirmed she was going undercover and the best place to ever gather information on high end criminal activity was at the whore house. Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw nothing…his blank face gave away none of the inner turmoil that she suspected he was actually feeling. Sakura could count on one hand the amount of times Itachi had gone completely emotionless in front of her since they started seeing each other. And every time was when he was hiding the true depth of his emotions during either great rage or sorrow. Sakura had always been happy that Itachi chose not to be the typical Uchiha solider; that he chose to be himself, not hiding away his emotions. Thus seeing him so emotionless was her answer to his true feelings…he knew what she was doing to moment she said the name Akane. The only positive thought was at least he was showing how he really felt, even if she couldn't see it. He obviously didn't like the idea of her putting herself and her body on the line to gather information.

"Itachi," she reached and took his hand in hers, "It's not going to happen. The type of people will be very high end. While I won't be a high end geisha I'll be on the higher registry. We just need to find a source so we can get a location on the head of this mercenary clan."

He didn't answer, only sat still and waited for her to finish.

"I won't be alone either, Naruto will be with me under his Sexy Jutsu of all things," Sakura chuckled lightly hoping to relieve some of the tension that was permeating throughout the room. It didn't and she sighed before squeezing his hand again, "Itachi?"

"Just be careful," he told her in a monotone voice. He didn't like it and he never would. He absolutely abhorred the fact that such missions like this existed. Kunoichis aren't meant to sacrifice themselves for something as petty as information. There were plenty of other ways to get that information without resorting to such blatant disregard for morality. But this was the world they lived in…and it probably wasn't going to change anytime soon. It was her mission and they needed to succeed in any way possible…even if he didn't like what it meant….especially since with him she was shy with her body.

"I will be. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai will be running surveillance while Naruto and I go in. We leave in the morning and we will be back in a week hopefully."

Itachi sighed and gave her hand another squeeze before pulling away to finish dinner.

* * *

"For crying out loud it's been an hour!" Naruto yelled pacing in frustration, "Where the hell is he?"

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed running a hand over her face. She was tired; Itachi had stayed a little later than anticipated showing her just how much he was going to miss her. She smiled remembering his heated kisses trailing down her neck while his hands explored her body, touching and testing…filled with wonder and exploration.

"So Sakura-chan…thinking about something nice?" Naruto slung an arm over her shoulder while snickering at the blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"None of your business Naruto," Sakura shoved him off trying to cover her blush.

"He didn't stay over did he?" the blonde continued to jest, "Should we be expecting little baby Uchiha's anytime soon?"

Naruto closed his eyes and laughed at his own joke causing him to be so distracted that he didn't see Sakura's blitz attack until he was rolling on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"I swear Naruto if you say something like that again…!" Sakura threatened.

"Oi! You tease me about Hinata-chan…it's only fair," he defended.

Sakura lost all of her steam…it was true she teased him about being intimate with Hinata so turnabout was fair play.

"Sakura?" Sai asked genuinely curious, "Are you having sex with Sasuke's brother?"

"Sai!" she squealed in a high pitch manner, "That question is not appropriate!"

Sasuke stood deathly still not trusting himself to voice an opinion. He knew Sakura and Itachi were close and that recently they've spent all of their free time together but he didn't know…or even suspect that they have progressed that far.

"According to my recent book if someone is asked a question that makes them uncomfortable then their voice will rise in pitch thereby informing the other party, non-verbally, their thoughts about the question. I think in this case that you are trying to hide something because according to another book you didn't deny anything, you just claimed that the question was not appropriate. And the fact that you're standing there radiating nothing but pent up embarrassment and fury with a red face indicative of blush it would be very logical to conclude that your relationship with Uchiha Itachi has definitely progressed to more than just causal dating if not all the way to sex."

Sakura's punch cut off any other sort of conclusion based on the ridiculous notion that his retarded books hold all the answers to all of human emotions.

"Another word about my personal life will warrant something broken, do you guys understand me!" Sakura ordered her fists held tightly at her side.

"Sakura." Pink hair whipped around to stare at Sasuke who was speaking to her, "Don't listen to the dobe or the fool. They are just trying to rile you."

"Is that so Sasuke-_kun_?" She challenged with her hands on her hips, "And you're just gallant enough to stand up for me?"

"Hn," he replied readjusting the pack on his shoulder.

"That's what I thought. You just have more sense that those two idiots to keep your bloody mouth shut about things that do not concern you."

"Actually out of everyone here this concerns me the most," he prized her with his typical self-righteous smirk.

Sakura's face was now beet red as she stomped around the entrance to the village wondering if Kakashi was watching somewhere secretly enjoying the show.

"Where the hell is our idiot sensei!" she screamed throwing her pack against a tree and sitting down.

Just then a poof of smoke formed, "Idiot sensei reporting for duty." He waved at the gather Jounin's, "Well don't just sit around we have a mission." With that he began walking while pulling out his orange book.

"Just like old times eh teme," Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder as they both shouldered their packs.

Sasuke turned feeling a familiar presence behind him. He glanced up and saw a dark figure standing on the wall with bright red sharingan eyes staring directly at him. His brother came to him late in the night smelling like strawberries, signaling to the younger brother that he had just come from Sakura's home. They talked and Itachi expressed his concern for Sakura on this mission and everything it entailed. Sasuke sat in stunned silence for most of the conversation…this was a new development for him. Itachi never came to talk, never wanted to confide, never wanted to even be more…brotherly. But listening to him, even if Itachi's concerns were spoken rather monotonously, Sasuke could tell they were from the heart. His brother was in love with his teammate even though he hadn't told her yet. At the end of the one sided conversation he had Sasuke make him a promise…a promise to keep her safe. Itachi was nervous with her assignment, especially since Sakura told him who they were hunting.

"_Just keep her safe…especially from herself," Itachi stared at the ground his hands clenched together even though his voice was kept perfectly even. _

"_I promise Itachi," Sasuke placed a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. _

_Itachi relaxed some and returned the gesture, "Thank you otouto."_

Sasuke was brought back to the present when Sai tapped him on the shoulder, "You coming asshole."

"Tch, I'll catch up Sai," Sasuke answered irritated with Sai's ridiculous nick-name. He turned back to stare at his brother and gave him a nod, reaffirming his promise he made to his brother last night. Itachi nodded back then disappeared back into the village.

* * *

The team raced by in a blur vaulting through the trees until they reached the border. Kakashi signaled for them to stop before they crossed the river that led to their destination.

"From here on out we will operate as we did prior to the war," he spoke with authority, "Sai you have perimeter traps, Sasuke you cover the camp with genjutsu, Naruto and Sakura will collect wood and water for the camp."

"And what will you do dear sensei?" Sakura asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I will supervise while reading my book," he replied with an eye crinkle smile.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, if you're just sitting around then you get to do the cooking," Naruto told him.

"Just because you're team leader Kakashi doesn't mean you get to be lazy about it," Sasuke shot him a look from the corner of his eye.

"Remember a time when you guys obeyed my every word without complaint," Kakashi's crestfallen face had them all laughing.

"I still do," Sai gave the silver haired man a fake smile which only made Kakashi sweat drop.

"That was back when we were Genin…we're Jounin now Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled while putting his hands behind his head.

"So this is how the mighty fall…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry Kaka-sensei," Sakura jumped up to his branch, "The faster everyone works together and gets everything done, the more time you have to read your perverted literature."

"Let's go, we're wasting time just standing around talking about nonsense," Sasuke leapt ahead followed by the rest of his team.

They stopped in the evening near one of the many rivers that the land was named for and set up camp. Sasuke and Sai returned from their assignments just in time for the water to boil for their instant meals. After setting up their own sleeping bags they each pulled out their packages meals while Sakura scooped the boiling water into each of their dishes.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called over to the ramen loving blonde, "When you're done we need to go over our assignment."

"How hard is it to be a woman Sakura-chan," He replied with an ignorant smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Naruto we're not going to a trashy brothel that's full of perverts. This is high end which means there are certain mannerisms and protocols that need to be adhered to."

Each of the men looked up and waited for her continue. Sakura could see the questioning stares in their eyes.

Sakura sighed, "Wow men really are ignorant about what kunoichi learn when they're young. It's not just flower arranging and cooking and domesticated stuff. We learn propriety, ethics, charm, and profiling. All of these traits are specifically taught to us to use only on missions, as well as other things," she added under her breath, "We're taught how to get invited and how to 'please' shinobi without actually going through with anything. So Naruto, this is important because what took years to be pounded into my head you have to get a crash course."

He nodded carefully then continued to slurp his instant ramen. Sakura finished her own instant ramen then dug into her pack and pulled out two different yukatas. One was a deep red with silver swirls and the other was a light blue with small white and red flowers printed all over the fabric.

"Whenever you're ready Naruto we can begin," Sakura announced pulling out two pairs of getas.

"So should I change into a…" Naruto walked over to her eyeing the clothes with apprehension.

"Woman yes please so that we can get this right before infiltrating the village," Sakura finished for him.

"…Ok…" Naruto put the hand signs up then glanced at the other men around him, "Don't you guys dare get a bloody nose over this."

"Naruto it's a mission just do it," Sasuke growled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm reading," Kakashi reassured him.

"Sai?" He turned looked at the artist.

Said man looked up from his sketch pad and gave him a fake smile, "Sorry Naruto but even as a woman there's no way you would ever tempt me."

Naruto growled, "I make a pretty good woman if I do say so myself."

Sakura slapped him upside the head, "Will you just change already!"

"Ok already!" Naruto cast one more look around the camp then cast the jutsu.

Sakura eyed Naruto's naked body through the smoke…good thing she packed lots of extra under garments. Digging into her pack again she tossed him a pair of yellow underwear and matching bra.

"Put those on," she commanded then went to pick up the yukata to dress her partner.

"Uhh…Sakura-chan…I uhhh," Naruto held up the yellow bra against his rather larger breasts.

"Seriously Naruto," Sakura glared at him causing her blonde companion to cover up his chest in embarrassment for her scrutiny, "Not every woman in the world has or want larger breasts! What is it with men and their obsession with…"

"Easy there Sakura-chan just because you weren't born with the ability to grow larger ones doesn't mean you need to be jealous over it," Naruto commented.

Sakura socked him in the face making him fall onto the ground naked, "Just shut your mouth Naruto, Itachi likes me just the way I am!" she screamed before turning slightly red at her statement. A heavy silence filled the camp with the only sound heard for a few seconds were the crickets singing their evening song.

"Sak-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Go wash in the river and get back here, I'll wrap you," she ordered not making eye contact with anyone.

Naruto stood and did as commanded then walked back up so Sakura could inspect his female body and wrap his chest.

"Even though I hate this jutsu you do have a good idea about what attracts men…pervert," she commented, "When we get to the town we will buy you're the correct size you need but my guess is probably 40D."

"Ok Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly sliding on the yellow underwear.

"Ok now this one will be the one you're wearing, don't worry I have more but I made sure to bring some that would complement your natural coloring; tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair," she paused assessing his face, "You're definitely are going to have to hide your whisker marks…it's a dead giveaway for your identity. But I like the pigtails it gives you a younger appearance than what you are and we can use that to our advantage."

Sakura placed the light blue yukata over Naruto's arms and wrapped it around his petite body. She had to pull the top collar slightly down to accommodate for his larger chest but it worked to their advantage showing more cleavage and giving him that sultry look. Sakura took out a long red obi and proceeded to tie it securely around his waist with the bow in front.

"There, now slide these onto your feet and we can begin."

Naruto put the straw getas on his feet and waited for Sakura's next instruction.

"Alright," she eyed him up and down, "I would give you a full make over now but I don't want to waste what limited make up I've brought so that'll have to wait until we're actually in character. Now I want you to show me your best moves Naruto…make me want you."

Naruto blanched while Kakashi let a snicker escape his mouth. He glanced around and saw Sasuke and Sai also containing giggles.

"This is embarrassing…Sakura-chan you're a woman I can't put moves on you dressed like this," he told her thoroughly embarrassed.

"Naruto this is serious, if you're doing it right it doesn't matter what gender you're trying to seduce. Now show me what you've got!" Sakura ordered.

Naruto fidgeted slightly his big blue eyes just looked lost, "Maybe if you showed me what I'm supposed to do…since I'm not good at this anyway…"

Sakura sighed, "Fine, I supposed you're right. I just figured with having Jiraiya as your master you could at least charm the ladies when you needed."

"Sakura," Sasuke looked up at her, "It took him years to figure out Hinata had a mad crush on him. And even after her declaration of love it took him another few years to actually act on it."

"I supposed you're right so Naruto pay attention," Sakura undressed down to her undergarments not caring that every male eye was currently on her. This was her team and she trusted them implicitly. She wrapped the dark red yukata around her body and tied the matching silver obi in the same fashion to Naruto's then slipped on the other pair of getas.

"Alright who wants to be my guinea pig?" Sakura asked waiting for a volunteer, "Or are you going to make me pick."

"I'll do it Sakura," Kakashi volunteered not looking up from his book.

"Stand up Kaka-sensei, I need you in character," Sakura told him.

"If you're as good as you say you are, you should be able to make me look up from this book and forget all about it," he replied turning a page.

Sakura smirked at his challenge. He was right, any woman who knew how to "charm" a man can make him forget about everything else and only think about her. She could feel the three other pairs of eyes boring into her back waiting to see what she would do. Taking a deep breath Sakura slid in character and approached her target.

Seduction 101: Know how to utilize the tools you have i.e. clothes, accessories, and body. When approaching your target your initial assumption can be wrong so be prepared to change your game at a moment's notice but remember the outcome will ultimately be the same…getting the target into bed. All you have to figure out is how your target likes his woman.

Sakura slid up to her target that conveniently had his nose in a perverted book. Using the hidden slit in her yukata Sakura bent over exposing lots of leg and a mild amount of cleavage. She slipped the hidden fan out of her sleeve and placed it right in the middle of his book.

"Why would a man try to find fulfillment in literature when he could have the real thing right in front of him?"

Kakashi looked up considering the line he was currently reading was now covered up with a delicate fan and was frozen at the sight. This…woman before him was not his student. This woman was not the innocent, carefree, intelligent medic that he's known his entire life. This temptress before him wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into his tender flesh and suck him dry. This was going to be fun.

"It depends on what you're offering?" Kakashi replied.

Sakura pulled the fan away from his book, now having sufficiently distracted her target away from the orange bound literature, she slid her fan slowly away from the pale pages and opened it in front of her face shielding everything but her eyes.

"I'm here to serve you sir, what is it that you wish of me?" she giggled lightly behind her fan then stood, sliding the fan over her leg drawing apt attention to her milky skin before standing tall.

Kakashi's eyes followed her invite letting his eyes linger on the exposed part of her thigh. She hid it from him the instant she noticed his eyes began to darken in lust.

"Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sakura teased letting her top slide off her shoulder while she turned letting her hand linger towards him, "Coming?"

Kakashi stood and grabbed her shoulders turning her around with lightning fast speed. He wasn't…completely in control, the only thing now on his mind was reenacting some of the pages of Icha Icha with this willing, young, tempting female. _When had this happened?_ he asked himself taking in every small detail of this kunoichi's face. There was something clouding his free thought.

Sakura didn't gasp and jolt in his grip, she was expecting it. This was how she knew she could lure in her sensei, give him a taste then take it away, it'll drive him mad since he's used to getting what he wants in that damn perverted book of his. Hook, line, and here's the sinker…she had him exactly where she wanted him. She needed him close and she needed his undivided attention.

"Don't think you can turn your back on me," he whispered his face inches away from hers. Why he felt compelled to say that, he wouldn't ever be able to explain.

Sakura smirked lightly in a small challenge, "Don't think of it as turning my back on you, but more like extending the invitation to follow." Her pink locks tickled his exposed cheek when she leaned in to whisper the last part into his ear. He stiffened and his grip instantly tightened around her arms holding her completely still in his grasp.

She lifted her fingers and played with a stray strand of silver hair. Her exposed shoulder caught his attention when she moved her hand and gently touched his scalp. Kakashi could feel a surge of pleasurable energy shoot through his system at the light contact. Her fingers were soft as she slid his hair through her fingers slowly as if she was reveling in the softness. Once she flattened the silver lock against his head she slowly parted her lips slightly and caught his eyes while sliding her fingers down his cheek tracing the lining of his mask before slowly hooking his fingers underneath and pulling it down.

Kakashi made no move to stop her, he wanted this, he wanted to kiss those full rosy lips that were parted ever so slightly just begging to be taken. After claiming those lips he wanted to run his own over her smooth neck and shoulder that she so deliciously left on display for him. And after that he would yank the other half of her yukata down and claim the other shoulder, then her chest, then her…

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" she whispered against his masked lips before licking them through the black fabric.

Kakashi's answer was instantaneous, "Yes…"

Sakura smiled as Kakashi loosened his grip as she extended her hand and began to lead him away. Her performance was perfect and she was willing to see how long it would take her audience to come to their senses and call them back before she would have to break the spell. They had almost left the clearing before Sasuke's voice cut through.

"Where the hell do you guys think you're going?"

Kakashi jolted as the oppressive aura he was under was suddenly lifted. He took in the scene in a second; Sakura's yukata dangling dangerously low showing a good amount of skin, him holding her hand while walking dutifully behind her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai all standing near them watching in blatant disbelief at the scene before them. Kakashi instantly dropped her hand like it burned him and turned a wide eye at his favorite kunoichi's direction.

"What…did you do…to me?" he asked taking deep calming breaths…yes he was still grossly turned on.

"I showed you exactly what we kunoichi learn. We can take any guy, anytime, anywhere," she replied fixing her yukata to cover her skin, "And judging by the looks on everyone's faces they were all entranced enough by watching what they knew was going to happen. They barely had the guts to stop, I would've ended it once we were out of their sight."

Kakashi took a deep breath before laughing, "You're good Sakura…better than I thought you would be."

She smiled, "Thank Kaka-sensei, but I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"You should…I would have done anything you asked me to do," he replied giving her an eye crinkle smile.

"And that Naruto, is exactly what you're going to need to learn," Sakura turned and gave her blonde a pointed look.

"But Sakura-chan I'm not a kunoichi…your stuff might not work the same way with me," a blonde pigtail moved where he scratched.

Sakura paused, "You're right…damn…we need another kunoichi."

"Not necessarily," Kakashi interjected, "If Naruto goes undercover as your maiko then he wouldn't be expected to have mastered the kunoichi aura."

"Kunoichi aura?" Naruto asked.

"It what I was under that allowed Sakura such perfect control over me," Kakashi pulled out his book and sat back down against the tree.

"It's more powerful than any genjutsu because it doesn't use chakra," Sakura explained, "We're taught how to manipulate our aura in order to attract the opposite sex without the use of chakra, we're basically releasing pheromones that clouds your conscious judgment and make you go directly with your instincts. It's why Jiraiya found out about Itachi and Kisame when they tried to kidnap you the first time. The woman they picked was a kunoichi, he recognized her aura and disabled her during their…escapade. Then he high tailed it to you and protected you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Tsunade-sama has everything regarding you and Akatsuki written down. Typical whores would never be able to master this aura but some have been able to access small parts of it. Your master was very well known with this since he frequented whore houses that's why he knew. Anyway Kaka-sensei is right…you will be my student so you won't be expected to have the aura or to really be involved in anything. You will be observing from a distance which will be beneficial since I'll be focusing on specific people."

"Have you ever used this aura on my brother?" Sakura turned and glared at Sasuke.

"No I haven't why do you ask?" she folded her arms waiting for his answer.

Sasuke shrugged, "No reason."

"No I think I actually want to hear this Sasuke. Why do you think I used this on your brother?"

Onyx eyes narrowed at his tone, "It was just a question Sakura…"

"What you think that since you turned me down that I had to resort to use this aura in order to make someone like me?" she accused.

"No."

"Just so you know it's forbidden for kunoichi's to use this against one of our own. We were strictly taught this for missions where it may be required."

"Good to know it's for real then," Sasuke sat back down and closed his eyes.

Sakura just stood there, frozen in shock.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_**If I had to venture a guess I'd say either jealousy or his naturally protective personality.**_

"I think we've had enough training for tonight, let's get some rest," Kakashi sighed before placing the book on his head diffusing any confrontation.

"I'll take first watch," Sakura announced, "I can't sleep anyway."

"I'll take second," Sasuke called.

"Third," Kakashi called next.

"Fourth I guess," said Naruto.

"I'm last," Sai rolled out his bedroll then settled in to sleep.

Sakura jumped up into the nearest tree and fumed. She couldn't believe Sasuke called her out like that. Did he really not believe that her feelings for Itachi were real? It hurt to think he had such a little opinion of her…especially after all they've been through. She couldn't believe it…after all these years…he still had such a low opinion of her.

Tears began to leak out of her emerald eyes rapidly and she did nothing to stop them. The shame…the misery…Sakura was definitely hitting a new low. She'd been turning her life around…she'd stopped pining after men who wouldn't return her affections. She didn't even really date that much prior to the war. Sure she and Ino would go on occasional double dates and go hit the clubs, when she had time, where she met plenty of willing young men who would love to date the Hokage's apprentice…but that's just it…they wanted to date the Hokage's apprentice. They wanted to be known and seen as the boyfriend to one of the most powerful kunoichis in the world. There were also some nice guys but…that's all they were, just nice guys.

Then Itachi came along and everything he told her and everything he wanted was real. And for a while it scared her. Her self-esteem couldn't take it…another Uchiha when she'd sworn to not even get close to another one after Sasuke. But Itachi was different…he was loyal to his village, an excellent shinobi in all areas, and he never pushed her. He would come round and bring her lunch when she was swamped, if she sought him out for opinions he would listen…he became her friend first which was important for her. All the other guys just wanted her then and now, didn't care if they got to know her first or anything they just wanted her. When her feelings for Itachi started to grow she was terrified. The war was coming, and she'd seen way too many people lose loved ones and she didn't want to go through that. So she decided to push him away because her heart was already broken once and she didn't want it to happen again. She couldn't take that pain…that mind numbing pain that comes along with losing a loved one. Thoughts of Kurenai and Asuma came up and the pain of Kurenai losing her lover before their child was born…her heartbreak was evident for everyone to see. Not that she would be in the exact same situation with a baby and everything, but the principle of the matter was the same.

A hand on her shoulder jerked Sakura out of her thoughts and she reacted instantly pinning the perpetrator to the tree with her inhuman strength.

"Whoa Sakura it's just me," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Emerald eyes narrowed at onyx. They blinked trying to clear the cloudy tear-stained vision so she could confirm the voice with the face. Once Sasuke came into focus she released him then assumed her previous position wiping away the trails of water off her cheeks.

"Anything to report?" he asked.

"No," she replied curtly even though her voice sounded croaky and stressed.

"You sure?"

"Yes Sasuke, I'm sure!" she snapped at him.

"…Right," he replied settling against the tree, "Actually Sakura…I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked clearing her throat but still maintaining her snappy attitude.

"About…" he sighed running a hand through his hair, "…Me."

Sakura turned and looked at him with a confused expression, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke growled, "It means I need your help."

Sakura's eyes widened at his confession, "My help?"

"…Yes…"

"With what may I ask?" She was clearly flabbergasted.

Sasuke growled again hiding his face behind his hand, "Forget it…"

This time it was Sakura who growled, "Sure just blow me off like you have our entire time together."

"It wasn't on purpose!" he defended.

"Oh I know that!" she stood with her hands on her hips, "You just wanted to protect weak little ol' me. Well news flash Sasuke I'm not the same anymore…I thought you knew that!"

"I do know that, that's why I'm asking you!"

"You're not asking me anything you're beating around the damn bush…again!"

"I need help with love!" he shouted glaring off into the quiet forest.

"…Love?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Sasuke sighed again and Sakura noticed the almost defeated posture that took control of his body. He was serious.

She decided to sit back down showing him that she was at least willing to talk it out with him, "Ok…what did you want to talk about."

He didn't answer just looked down at his hands as if they might hold the answer.

"Sasuke, why…can you answer that for me?" Sakura asked softly.

"Why?" he repeated fisting his hands, "Because I don't want to end up with someone who can't respect me, because every time I see you and my brother together I can't help but feel completely jealous of that. He's found whatever he needed in you. And if I get shoved into an arranged marriage with some random woman…" he paused again schooling his emotions, "How do you do it?" he asked quietly as if afraid to disturbed the peaceful setting around them.

"Do what…love?" she asked.

He nodded, "Itachi came to me before we left…and we talked. Well he talked and I listened but he's never done that before."

"What did you talk about?"

"You," he answered looking up into her eyes, "He made me promise to protect you on this mission because of what it entails."

Sakura smiled slightly thinking about Itachi…how protective she noticed he was becoming and possessive… "Itachi…that's sweet of him."

Sasuke watched her face change for dead to alive. Just mentioning his brother's name brought that light back. It brought back her smile, her confidence, and she shined.

"That…" he pointed at her, "Right there…how do you get that?"

Sakura met his questioning gaze and smiled softly at him, "This happens when you find someone who makes you truly happy in here." Sakura placed her hand over her heart.

"I don't get it?"

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke after everything you've done, after everything you've been through with Orochimaru, Kabuto, the war, our team…have you found peace within yourself?"

Sasuke thought about her question and about what it meant. Peace…it sounded so ridiculous so cliché to his person. But then he thought back to another conversation he had with his older brother…the night he was taking Sakura on their first date. Sasuke told him then that he lacked something that his brother had. Was that it…peace…was Itachi at peace with himself that he was able to let himself love. Was this the answer that he'd been searching for? Was he still restless with himself because of training and rivalry that he couldn't or wouldn't allow himself to just…be? He didn't get long to really think when Sakura spoke again.

"Sasuke, I can see you struggle with this…and until you come up with an answer, I think love will evade you."

With that Sakura jumped off the tree branch and landed silently on the ground leaving her teammate to his thoughts.

* * *

**Review please they make me happy :) and i do like to know whether or not i'm doing a good job...because if i'm not i can always change.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry i uploaded chapter for 10 here's the right one!The mission! I didn't really want to spend too much time on it doing unnecessary things so everything in here is condensed. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had arrived. The city was moderate sized and bustling with the day's activities. Tourists were seen in and out of the plethora of shops. Children were frolicking in the sun lit streets laughing and playing with each other. There was a small carnival set up on the western edge attracting many of the city's inhabitants and visitors. But the Leaf Shinobi only had eyes on the southern edge, the one part of the city that visitors and tourists always knew to steer clear of. It was either the large gothic styled building that gave off a suffocating aura or the shady travelers that came and went from that area that naturally had people evading that portion of the city. But it was that same building that five pairs of eyes were studying.

"That last person that entered I didn't recognize from any bingo books," Sai commented.

Kakashi sighed, "Aa, me either and he's the only one for about an hour."

"We will probably see more at night," Sakura said, "Most wanted shinobi will want to enter under the cover of darkness to protect their identities."

"Sakura-chan is right, and we should find a non-descript place to make a base camp," Naruto chimed in fidgeting on his tree limb.

"We should enter at different intervals so we don't arouse suspicion," Sasuke interjected staring at the gothic building.

"Sasuke is right," Kakashi stretched before leaning against the tree, "Whoever goes in first will need to scout a good base location. We can all meet up at that dango restaurant and the scouts can give us the information."

"Naruto and I will share a room," Sakura turned and looked at her blonde teammate, "Just in case we get found out they can storm our room and not find the others."

"Sounds good Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at her.

"Sakura you and Naruto will enter together as a couple and be the scouts, find a place to stay then we will meet up with you in an hour," Kakashi ordered.

"I finally get a date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Soak it up while you can. We're both taken you hyperactive idiot."

Naruto winked at her, "No worries, I like the little lady I'm with right now."

The pink haired girl just giggled while removing her leaf hitai-ate, "Hand me yours Naruto we need to be discrete."

He removed his headband and handed it to his partner where she stored it into a feminine traveling pack that she removed from her traditional pack. Next she removed her short pink medic apron and replaced it with a long wrap around white and red flowered skirt then placed a long brown haired wig to cover her pink locks.

"Change Naruto," Sakura told him.

"Can't I just use a henge?" he whined.

"No there are high level shinobi in this village," Kakashi told him, "Henge is out of the question since we need to blend in."

"Fine," the whiskered blonde grumbled and changed into a pair of cargo shorts and orange t-shirt.

"Do you own any other colors?" Sai asked looking at the bright orange shirt.

"Hey don't hate because I can wear this color and you can't," Naruto retorted placing his traditional orange get-up into Sakura large travel bag.

"Alright Naruto, make this look real," Sakura eyed him with a small glint in her eyes.

"You kidding me Sakura-chan, I've been asking you out for years," he replied with a large smile making her laugh.

Anyone who would have looked at them would immediately have thought they were a vacationing couple. They held hands and cuddled together on the streets, even windowed shopped. What the civilians didn't realize was that by using the windows the two shinobi would use the reflection to scout for possible inn's for their base. And when they couple would hug in plain view it was a discrete way for each of them to scan the street for anyone potentially following them. Occasionally Sakura would notice they needed to step up their game when she detected a controlled chakra presence indicating they were being watched by a shinobi. But their ploy would always deter the onlooker once Naruto placed a sweet kiss on her hand or a tender lingering kiss on her cheek. Sakura was secretly grateful that Naruto could pull off this assignment without having to actually kiss her. She wasn't entirely sure what or how she would feel kissing her best friend…but if the situation called for it then she would, it was for the mission and it had to be a success.

After their allotted hour they settled into the specified dango restaurant and ordered a dish to share, keeping up with their couple in love and on vacation ploy. The waiter brought out their ordered dessert and they began to indulge when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai each sat at a different table next to them.

"There's a quaint little inn by that bakery," Sakura trilled to her date, "Easy place to get breakfast if we decide to sleep in."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "You plan on staying up late?"

"Oh you know," she winked.

He chuckled then, "Think it's private enough for us?"

She shrugged, "There were only a couple of birds lingering around but nothing we can't handle. We can always ask the receptionist for a corner room. The view looked great and it was super private."

"Well then darling shall we go see what rooms they have available?" he asked wiping a small amount of syrup from her chin then wiping it on his napkin.

She scoffed, "Not until I have finished my dessert sweet boy, I'll want to taste it on you later." She grinned biting around one supple ball of dessert then pulled it slowly off all the while eyeing her date.

Naruto's gaze stayed fixated and in character throughout her sensual display, "You are going to get me in trouble woman…hurry up and finish before I do something we both will regret in public."

Sakura smirked at him, causing Naruto to roll his eyes at her. He whispered under his breath, "An Uchiha smirk…really?"

"Spend enough time around them and they begin to rub off on you," she whispered in kind and winked at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes then started laughing, "Crazy girl."

"Don't you know it," she replied then casually glanced around her. The team had dispersed, no doubt going to the inn they specified in their conversation and most likely renting the rooms they indicated as well.

The waiter brought out their check and Naruto dropped the cash then stood, "Shall we, my lady."

Sakura took his proffered hand then linked their fingers as the exited the restaurant. Naruto shouldered their large traveling pack with his other hand as they navigated their way through the large crowd of civilians. They walked up to the small inn located next to the bakery and opened the door revealing a modest reception desk.

A middle aged woman greeted them with a small smile, "Hello and welcome to Akane's Cottage. How may I help you?"

"We need a room," Naruto replied smiling at the friendly lady. Sakura continued to hang on his arm smiling softly at the woman.

"Name?" she asked.

"Uzumaki," he replied before feeling the pressure on his arm from Sakura for giving his name away without thinking. Oh he was soooooo going to hear about it when they got into their room.

"Oh your room was paid for by a nice man named Umino Obito," the lady replied smiling and very ignorant of the tension between the two acting lovers, "Here is the room key and have a pleasant stay here at our Cottage. The bakery next door is the best place for breakfast if I do say so myself."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at the lady while dragging Naruto up the stairs to their room.

Once they entered they found a note waiting on the vanity in the corner. Sakura opened it and read.

"Kakashi wanted us to meet them in the room directly above to go over the mission from here on out," she told him in a hard voice.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervous about sharing a room with his favorite kunoichi, "Ummm Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Whatever, Kakashi obviously knew you'd do this so we're fine," she replied while burning the note as she spied some incense in the corner. She lit a stick and placed it in the holder to cover up the smell of burnt paper. "Let's go they are expecting us."

Opening the window Sakura glanced up seeing the room directly above them. Pumping chakra into her hands and feet she crept swiftly up the wall and into the open window with Naruto following directly behind her.

"Judging from your disgruntled face Ugly, I'd say Dickless did exactly as Senpai predicted," Sai sent them both a fake smile.

"If you mean giving his own damn name to the receptionist then yes, you'd be correct," she replied bitterly.

"Knew it," Sasuke gloated earning a glare from Naruto.

"I'm sorry ok! Sakura-chan come on, I apologized."

She just shrugged as she plopped down next to Sasuke on the bed and folded her arms. Naruto just sighed as Kakashi walked into the main room from the bathroom.

"Oh good you guys got your room keys right?" he asked sitting at the table in the room.

"Yessssss," Sakura ground out.

"Sasuke was right then," he commented smiling at Naruto.

The blonde groaned, "I'm never living this down am I?"

"Nope," Sai replied with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Let's just get to the mission…Naruto and I have more to cover on personality before tomorrow," Sakura switched positions to lying on her stomach.

"Alright so reconnaissance and kidnapping," Kakashi began, "The leader of this mercenary group is named Tetsu. He is the user of this poison jutsu that Sakura has discovered. If we find this man we are to apprehend him and take him back to Konoha for interrogation. If he's not here then we have to try to ascertain his location which will most likely be his main base of operations. If we cannot discover that information here or if we are discovered as enemy shinobi we are to kidnap one of their own and bring him or her in for interrogation. Any questions?"

"Yes what does the leader look like?" Sasuke asked in a disinterested tone.

"He will look like this," Sakura pulled out a picture of a man with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was of average build with a small friendly smile.

"How did we get a picture of him?" Sai asked looking at Sakura.

She sighed, "Well…because according to my mother's note he's my father's brother…his identical twin."

"Wait…this man is your uncle?" Sasuke asked in a hard tone.

"Don't take that tone with me Sasuke," Sakura glared at him, "I didn't even know this bastard existed until my mother died ok. He's not family…we just share the same damn name."

"Regardless," Kakashi intervened putting out the fire between the two of them, "It's convenient that they share such a resemblance that way we already know who and what to look for. So while Naruto and Sakura are undercover we will be covering their backs and trying to determine where this man is from the outside. Sakura, Naruto, look for Sai's ink drawings for information or an abort. If we call an abort grab whoever you can and meet us at that river we first camped at, agreed?"

"Hai," they both responded.

"Alright, while you're inside we need you to figure out what type of men Tetsu has for his kunoichi. If we can determine the stud then we can have a better idea of this group's abilities. If you can find something on paper that would be good, if not then you'll have to keep a mental list. Also scout potential kidnapping targets male and female."

"Hai."

"Sai, you're the main communicator between our two groups. If you spot anyone from the bingo book enter this place alert them immediately. You are their first back up." Sai nodded. "Sasuke, you and I will try getting information on this group from the outside; they have to travel to and from this location regularly to supply it with kunoichi. Any information on them is helpful at this point. At the same time if they aren't here at all then we leave and have to try another location."

"This dirt bag is a collector," Sakura interjected, "It makes sense that he would supply a high end place like this because it ensures that they get the best customers with the least amount of risks. These men are paying for good clean girls and service."

"Agreed Sakura which is why we are here first," Kakashi nodded, "Akane's brothel is known throughout the world for this reason. Any other questions?"

"Only a request," Sakura looked at Sai, "Can you send in some mice for a preliminary report of the general demeanor of the women in there. I need to know exactly what kind of character I need to be in."

Sai nodded then pulled out his scroll drawing a few mice then sent them on their way. "They will be in your room after they have gathered the information. Just pull out your scroll and they will tell you what you need to know."

Sakura nodded then stretched on the bed.

"If nothing else then get some rest and set up traps around your room," Kakashi stood up and removed his Jounin vest before settling in on one of the beds his orange book in hand.

* * *

"Remember what we talked about?" Sakura asked one last time.

"Yes Sakura-chan let's just do this," Naruto answered.

Sakura gave his appearance a critical eye. She dressed him in her light blue yukata with the red and white printed flowers as before with the same red obi and getas. As requested with Naruto changed in his female form he made sure his whisker marks were gone. Sakura had done his make up to give him a younger appearance than his true age. She even added long silky ribbons tied with jewels into his typical pigtails to help with the younger appearance.

"Wow, I think I made you look real good if I do say so myself…too bad I don't have a camera," Sakura winked at him.

"No cameras for you! I never want anyone but my mission team to see me like this!" Naruto complained shifting in his outfit. He was clearly uncomfortable with her compliment so Sakura just decide to play it off by rolling her eyes.

"Relax Naruto…or I guess I should be calling you by your female name, Naruko."

He rolled his eyes again, "Even I have to admit that's not a very impressive cover name. It sounds too similar."

"Would you rather I give you a flower name like mine?" Sakura did her own check. She was also sporting the red yukata from their earlier training.

"Sure…maybe then you wouldn't have to change yours and it can sound more on purpose you know," he replied.

"Hmmm, not a half bad idea," Sakura turned back studying him for a proper flower name, "Your name will be Haruno Suisen. Suisen is the yellow daffodil, it's fitting since I'm named for my hair. When presented with that flower it means someone, usually the giver, respects you."

Naruto stared at Sakura for a good ten seconds before a small smile found its way to his lips, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Naruto…I know doing this is tough and for you and your general personality it'll be extra tough. It means a lot that you're not letting me go in there alone," Sakura smiled back before giving him a big hug.

"You're walking into a lion's den here, filled with either creepy perverts or evil clan members," he told her as he held her tight, "You need the back up."

"Yeah…but thanks, I know out of everyone you really were the best one for this," she smiled placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Is that your roundabout way of saying I make a good girl?"

Sakura laughed then, "No I'm saying you make a good whore."

He scoffed before growling at her which only caused Sakura to laugh harder, "I'm kidding Naruto come on I had to lighten the atmosphere."

"Yeah yeah let's get going," he grumbled while checking his sleeves to make sure he had all of his accessories.

Jumping out of the window Sakura landed easily down onto the ground. Naruto followed only after creating two shadow clones to keep up their appearances throughout the city. Naruto joined her then they kept to the shadows while weaving their way closer to their destination.

"Maybe you should change your name Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

"Too late for that, I didn't dye my hair and no way am I gonna henge it."

"Still it's not safe, if that bastard is here he's specifically going to seek us out and know that we're intruders." They paused waiting for a group of people to walk past before continuing their journey.

"Good then we won't have to be undercover for long." Emerald eyes scanned the street before walking again.

Naruto paused watching her intently, "Sakura, what are you planning?"

She paused mid-step taken slightly aback by his tone and the fact that he dropped the –chan from her name. Turning slowly she faced him with a blank expression.

"Don't look at me like that you know I hate it," he glared at her, "What are you planning with this?"

After holding her breath for a long period of time she released it finally allowing her true anger over the matter to show.

"When I find this son of a bitch I'm going to kill him with my own two hands."

Naruto stared long into her eyes and was shocked but also slightly pleased to see that they stayed her traditional emerald green. If they had the slightest hints of gray or silver then he knew she probably really didn't mean it but they weren't. Her eyes stayed green…he knew she was serious.

He nodded, "Alright, let's get this bastard shall we?"

She smirked at his change in attitude.

Ocean blues eyes rolled in response, "Seriously you need to stop that…it's going to give me nightmares."

Sakura's only response was to chuckle.

Five minutes later they stood at the beginning of the large walkway leading directly to the gothic building. They stopped briefly taking in the intimidating feeling that radiated from before them.

"Well here goes nothing," Sakura whispered then adjusted her yukata exposing her leg, "Never make eye contact, use your peripheral vision and do exactly what I do."

Naruto nodded, "I got your back Sakura-chan, believe it."

Sakura felt comforted at his words because she knew he didn't mean just this…he was also referring to her early declaration of vengeance. She led the way up the lengthy dirt walkway toward their mission.

"Take out your fan and practice. You're going to need it out soon anyway," she ordered and heard him comply.

They approached at a steady pace casually scanning their surrounding for any sign of their other teammates. The long walkway was lined with large imposing trees that made concealing one-self the easiest job on the planet. If they spotted Sai or Kakashi or Sasuke in these trees then Sakura was going to launch a shruiken at them as a warning. Sakura pulled out her fan from her sleeve easily slipping into character as she approach the main door. There was a man guarding it and stood in front of them as they approached.

"State your business," he demanded his hand on his sword.

"We're Haruno-sama's new girls," Sakura replied smoothly with her head bowed in a sign of submission as she and Naruto snapped their fans shut. She waited knowing her long creamy white leg was on display, on purpose, helping to sway the man to allow them entry. A few seconds later she heard the door open and she nodded her thanks to the guard. Naruto followed her closely and wanted nothing more than to knock that dirty man into next century. But he was under strict instructions from Sakura not to allow any form of ki to leak through his system. Their cover would be blown before the mission would even get started.

Keeping his head bowed he follow Sakura's lead up to the front desk where an older woman, he assumed was the Madam that Sakura said ran a place like this, was scribbling some nonsense on a piece of paper.

The older woman looked up taking in the two young prospects with a critical eye, "You two young ladies are far from home what brings you here?"

"We were sent from Haruno-sama as replacements for anyone that needs replacing," Sakura answered looking up at the woman. She could tell she used to be a beautiful and that she had aged really well. Her neck was adorned with a large jewel-covered necklace that hung just above her large breasts. She wore a dark red fitted bodice with a sweet heart neck line that fell beautifully around her perfect figure.

"Huh," the Madam placed her tongue between her teeth, "Usually we don't get just two replacements."

"Well my sister here isn't old enough, but he wanted her with me…to learn," Sakura explained bowing her head again.

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the explanation. It was odd to say the least but it had been a while since new girls had arrived. Maybe he had a huge age gap that he's trying to fill in.

"Well Tetsu always did keep his own damn council but my clients do love his girls," the Madam said walking around the reception desk to appraise the two beauties before her.

Sakura could have jumped for joy, their initial instinct was right, high end brothels means good collecting, the perfect profile. Her chin was jerked up roughly by a delicate but firm hand. Chocolate met green and Sakura fought to keep the submissive blank expression that Sai reported was a prominent characteristic for all women in the brothel.

"You have very unique features and it'll be pleasing for my clients. You definitely know how to dress…definitely better than some of the other submissive whores that he brings. But every girl that he does bring isn't pure…he usually takes it upon himself to rid them of that disability. It's a pity really, because I can charge more for virgins." She dropped Sakura's chin and did the same appraisal on Naruto.

"Huh," she smiled, "You are definitely innocent. Wide, doe-like eyes, you haven't seen anything yet have you. Tetsu never brings tag-a-longs but I guess he has something else in mind. It'd be nice if he'd actually include me in his plans but I guess the ones I have now have been here for a little longer than normal. Whatever, go upstairs you'll find the rest of your kin and I'll send for you when I have a client."

Sakura and Naruto both bowed and proceeded up the one main staircase behind the large circular reception desk. Once they were out of hearing range Naruto whispered to Sakura, "She didn't even ask for our names."

Sakura shrugged, "Madam's don't care, the clients prefer physical descriptions to names…makes it less personal for both parties."

Blue eyes narrowed at the insinuation, "Pieces of meat..."

Sakura nodded, "Exactly. And remember, scan for potential studs. We need the information to predict strength. We need to locate her office and check out that reception desk. We need as many names as we can get."

"No worries Sakura-chan," Naruto chanced a wink at her, "We got this."

* * *

"This is getting risky, we need to call the mission soon," Sasuke conversed with his two partners.

"We still have time and according to Sakura and Naruto's recent report the leader might show his face soon," Kakashi said.

"Doesn't matter now," Sasuke argued back, "Last night was a close call. It's a good thing I was around to help Sakura cast that genjutsu or we would have had a serious problem."

Kakashi sighed, "I know…it was ultimately her call whether or not we abort and she decided to tough it out."

"But should she really be making those decisions," Sai interjected, "This mission and this whole situation in general is obviously very personal to her. When her mother died we heard her claim of vengeance in the Hokage's office. Now we know that the mercenary group were tracking is responsible for the death."

"You make a valid argument Sai, but this goes beyond just Sakura and her personal vengeance. This poison is affecting other shinobi as well. Sakura knows this and right now we have to trust her to put personal feelings aside and succeed in the mission, specifically for the mission," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke growled, "We have a decent list of potential male partners that they collected from the office. According to their reports there are at least ten kunoichis there all belonging to the Haruno clan and each of them are easy pickings. Naruto is miraculously keeping cover but that much time under that jutsu is bound to drive him crazy. And Sakura…"

Kakashi sighed again, "Women are brave creatures…"

Sai nodded in agreement, "We will wait per the request from our UC's. Since the kunoichi's aren't very sociable we will end up having to apprehend one or two. Hopefully they can give us the information we need in interrogation."

Kakashi nodded, "From Sakura's intel as well she's not surprised at the lack of information gathering. These women are trained to be cautious and submissive. It's almost eerily similar to brain washing."

"Doesn't help either that we don't know any specifics to try and break the ice. I know my clan is so big that even I don't know everybody on a personal basis but this…it's like they don't even know each other," Sasuke commented.

Folding up the latest batch of intel Kakashi stored it in his pocket before settling against one of their appointed lookout trees. It was a large willow overlooking the main entrance from 100 yards away. There hadn't been any recent activity or clients that had entered the establishment in over 24 hours. But that never meant there wasn't trouble because last night was proof.

The Madam had entered into a large common room and called Sakura over to her. The kunoichi was informed that she would have a client to entertain that evening and since it was her first time in the establishment the Madam went into detail about protocol. Luckily for Sakura she didn't have to stay until the client woke the next morning. Most of the time the clients left after the deed was done and stayed in the more…masculine accommodations reserved for the higher paying customers that was above the in-house restaurant and bar. The Madam instructed her to wait in one of the suites for her guest then serve him a dinner with sake and bed him. Sakura nodded obediently then left to inform Naruto of her assignment. Needless to the say her blonde companion was not pleased…but this was the mission and they had to accomplish it, somehow.

Naruto, instead of shadowing his superior as he was supposed to do, discretely snuck out and informed Sasuke, who was on look out at the time, of their predicament. Sasuke immediately got Kakashi and Sai on board while Naruto went back to his assignment trying hard to suppress the nerves threatening to consume him. Sai immediately identified the supposed stud meant for Sakura and pulled out his bingo book reviewing the strengths and weaknesses. They determined that this particular shinobi wasn't the greatest at genjutsu and even more specifically couldn't release himself from one if he never suspected he was in one. Sasuke was able to get Sakura alone in the suite before the man arrived and they came up with an immediate plan of action. Sakura would entertain the guest with the dinner and sake to dull his senses to his surroundings using the kunoichi aura. When he was sufficiently fixated on her then Sasuke would cast the genjutsu making the man believe he was enjoying the luscious body of a certain pink haired treasure. Thankfully, the team assessed, these rooms were sound proof so they wouldn't know the difference between someone having a wild night to someone passed out having a wet dream. Once their target was out she quickly stripped him and rumpled up the sheets in accordance to whatever Sasuke said would be sufficient evidence of their night. Sakura then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small bottle, it was a mixture of her strawberry scent and other pheromones to convince their patron that he indeed had a pleasing night.

"Kakashi-senpai, incoming carriage four o'clock," Sai said from his perch under the still willow branches.

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately took notice of the impending horse drawn carriage analyzing it. It was longer than a typical carriage owned by upper class citizens but it was also plain looking so as not to draw too much attention.

"See anything Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Blocked…" he replied, "I can't even detect a chakra signature."

"High level shinobi then, any guesses Sai?"

The artist pulled out his black bingo book and began flipping through it. He didn't get very far until he felt his two comrades still. Sai looked up and saw the man in the picture…the one Sakura showed them four days ago. He was here…and he came with a new batch of fresh kunoichis.

"Sai inform Naruto and Sakura now…it's time to break cover," Kakashi ordered.

Sai scribbled the message onto a black crow and sent it flying towards the mansion. Kakashi and Sasuke continued to observe watching and waiting analyzing their opponents every move. Thirty seconds went by then the Madam appeared in all her busty glory and she greeted their target with two kisses to his cheek in a traditional greeting.

"Well, well Tetsu," she appraised with a glint in her eye, "Looking mighty fine today. Special occasion?"

Tetsu chuckled darkly, "My dear Mami, it is always a special occasion when I get to see a radiant flower such as yourself."

"I see," she purred trailing a blood red nail across his lips then down his neck hooking into the top of his shirt, "Shall I have the usual brought up?"

He grinned then lifted one of her hands and kissed her knuckles, "You know me too well. But business first as always my dear."

"Of course, business," she turned her attention to the ten women standing before her, "Anything special I should know?"

"Ryuu, step forward," Tetsu ordered. A taller, muscular kunoichi stepped forward with dark and thick auburn hair that she had tied in a high pony tail. "This one here is one of the special packages, only give her the best."

The Madam's eyes widened at his meaning, "Of course, only the best. Look at me girl."

Ryuu looked up meeting the woman's gaze perfectly since they were the same 70 inches in height.

"Gold eyes, that's not something you see every day. I know plenty of men who would love to be captivated by those eyes for the night," she grinned wickedly at the kunoichi before turning back to Tetsu, "Oh and by the way I had two of your girls arrive a few days ago, one was taken last night and the other you sent was green. I didn't know you wanted observers, I found it very odd."

Silver eyes narrowed in confusion, "Two girls you said? They called themselves Harunos?"

"Yes, and one was still pure."

Madam Mami watched the blank expression on Tetsu's face wondering what he was thinking when all of a sudden he smirked.

"What did these two women look like Mami?"

"Why are they not yours?"

"Answer my question," he tone changed from curious to hard in a second.

Mami sighed, "The virgin was a well blessed blonde with long pigtails and electric blue eyes. The elder had shoulder length pink hair with dark emerald eyes."

Tetsu chuckled darkly to himself. "Silly little flower…" he mused, "Mami I wish to be graced with both of my runaways in my usual room."

Mami eyed him curiously but shrugged it off; it wasn't her job to question him, "As you wish. Follow me ladies I'll show you where to go."

* * *

"He knows Kakashi! We need to get out now!" Sasuke whispered fiercely from up in the trees.

Kakashi nodded, "He's our target if we can we need to apprehend him instead of a second party."

"He has help though," Sai pointed, "Those three there."

"If those kunoichi's actually fight then we are grossly outnumbered," Sasuke surmised.

"We need a location first and foremost," Sai said, "If we can get that we can take down the entire operation."

Kakashi nodded as Sai's ink bird flapped back and splattered over his scroll. Sai communication was using one ink drawing initiated by him to send a message, then the responses would be spoken to the animal and after a couple of signs would immediately change back into animal form and report back to the original creator.

"They've been summoned to meet with him," Sai informed them, "They want to know our plan ASAP."

"If they are meeting with him then he will be alone with them. Let's us that to our advantage. Tell them to go and be ready to apprehend him at our signal," Kakashi ordered moving discretely through the tree, "Sasuke follow his chakra signature so we know what room he's heading to."

"Already have him, he's in a suite and luckily it has a large window," Sasuke responded.

"Let's get into position, Sai issue the orders," Kakashi was on the move with Sasuke hot on his heels. Sasuke took the lead after leaving their perch in the willow tree directing them to the appropriate window that held their target. Sai followed as soon as his part was finished and landed easily near the two shinobi.

"He's alone right now, but very alert," Sasuke reported.

"Chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Slightly masked…like he's either hiding it from Sakura or he knows she's not alone and doesn't want us to know his true reserves."

"Stay alert, the moment may pass soon so be ready to act accordingly."

Sasuke and Sai both nodded and sat at the ready to burst through that large ornate window at their leader's command.

* * *

Sakura was clearly shocked when she and Naruto received a summons to meet with their master. Then a second later Naruto spotted a black crow and her fears were confirmed. Tetsu was here…and if he wanted to meet with them, that meant their cover was probably blown. Before they left to go to the meeting they read Kakashi's orders.

**Meet with Tetsu and we will be stationed near to assist in his kidnapping. Use whatever means necessary to subdue him before he can call for reinforcements. He brought ten new kunoichi's for the brothel one was pointed out as a special case, most likely indicating a powerful kunoichi. There are three other shinobi serving as guardians. Cover might already be blown, watch for our signal to break it completely. **

Naruto nodded, as soon as the signal was given he would change out of his female form and help Sakura apprehend their target.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah…or I will be."

"Remember we need him alive, Sakura-chan," he told her watching as a sudden darkness crept into her eyes.

"I know."

"If we can't get to him we need to take someone else for information."

"I know."

Naruto nodded not completely believing her statements but not willing to call her out on it. She wanted her revenge and he said he'd help her get it but after not leaving this place since they arrived he talked to her about it. They mutually agreed that the mission was important and that once Tsunade was done interrogating him that she would most likely let Sakura perform the execution. So with reluctance the pink haired kunoichi began refocusing on the best way to capture him instead of going for the instant kill.

Sakura stared into a full length mirror in their shared bunk dorm. She checked her sleeves making sure her hidden weapons were up to par and easily accessible. Turning to Naruto she nodded once then led the way out of their room. She made little to no eye contact with any of the girls but couldn't help it when one stepped in front of her blocking her immediate path. Without another word Sakura took a step to the side apologizing but found her way blocked again. Not wanting to play the dancing game she glanced up only to be met with calculating golden eyes.

"I don't recognize you," the tall woman with auburn hair stated, "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she bowed her pink head.

The golden eyed girl remained silent then turned her gaze to the blonde, "Who are you?"

"Haruno Suisen," Pigtails bounced up and down as Naruto bowed his head.

Golden eyes flitted from one girl to the other, _Why does her name sound familiar…Sakura…Kaminari?_

"Please don't keep us long, Haruno-sama is expecting us," Sakura stated in a small voice. That tone was something she picked up quickly from the small amount of conversation with the other women. Every time they mentioned the leader they were terrified, quiet, and anxious as if he would pop in out of nowhere and punish them for speaking about him.

"Your name sounds familiar," the tall woman spoke again, "But I remember Haruno-sama said something about meeting with you outside. I won't keep you any longer."

Sakura looked up thanking the woman and smiling slightly. She immediately took in her appearance admiring her beautiful auburn hair and decent build, definitely not a candidate that would be easy to kidnap, so scratch that idea. But there was something about her that stuck out…this woman was the first one to speak about the leader without paralyzing fear. She either wasn't afraid of him or she just did a great job of hiding it and Sakura was banking on the latter.

They slowly glided through the halls until they walked up to the designated door. She knew he could probably sense their presence so standing around like a scared-y cat wasn't going to help. Naruto placed a steady hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"They are right outside, you're not alone," he whispered.

Sakura nodded then twisted the handle and entered the room. It was a typical suite that the girls would wait in to entertain their guests only this time the situation was reversed. The guest was waiting for the entertainer.

"Close the door behind you blossom," a deep baritone commanded.

Sakura stiffened at the voice…that voice…the one from her nightmares…the one that now kept her up nights. Her eyes immediately found the owner standing by the window with his hands behind his back. His sandy blonde hair glowed lightly from the light entering through the paned glass and his long brown trench coat covered any other discernible feature. The door clicked softly behind her as Naruto closed it then walked up and stood shoulder to shoulder with his friend. Both of their eyes were hard as the target turned around and faced to two women.

"I guess I did underestimate you after all little Sakura," Tetsu said easily giving her a quick once over, "Your mother was right, you are a smart girl."

Sakura couldn't say a word…she wanted to, she had a lot she wanted to say to this bastard but at this moment she just couldn't find the words.

"Not rising to the occasion I see," he walked away from the window and over to a table with a bottle of sake and two cups waiting, "So who's your friend. I'm not fool enough to believe that your companion is a mere civilian girl."

She was still silent…what the hell was wrong with her? Why wasn't she moving why wasn't she talking. She has been looking forward to this moment for a week. To finally confront the man who murdered her mother and possibly her father, to get her vengeance! She was determined and so sure of herself…so why couldn't she move.

"Would you care for a drink, might loosen up that tongue of yours," he down a glass, "From what I've heard, you usually are very talkative almost on the verge of bossy. Reliable sources have told me that the only time you are ever quiet is when you are overcome with so much emotion that it literally renders you speechless. Is this one of those times Sakura? Are you overcome with so much emotion in my presence that the words have literally left you?"

"Shut up you arrogant bastard," she hissed.

"Oh so you decided to speak. Let's get down to it then," he grinned slightly at her, "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget the face of the man who's haunted my nightmares."

"I'm touched to be remembered as such. So how did you like my recent work? I'm sure it's been quite an eye opening experience for you, to be faced with such a difficult substance and being the top medical ninja in the world and unable to figure it out…I can only imagine the shame," he moved away from the table the strode slowly around the room.

"Enough with the monologue. I have figured it out, for your information, why do you think I'm the one here to apprehend you," she bit back, slowly and surely losing her cool.

Tetsu stopped and stared into her hard emerald eyes. Was she bluffing and only here for her vengeance or did she really crack his secret?

"No, you only think you did but you really haven't. You have only had two bodies to collect information on; one was your ANBU and one was that bitch of a woman that persuaded my brother to defect from his clan!"

Naruto barely reacted in time restrain Sakura from lunging at Tetsu. A second later the window shattered as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai took up defensive positions around their target. Naruto used that time to change back into his original form.

"I see…" the silver eyed man clicked his tongue, "So you really were serious about taking me into custody. Unfortunately now is not the time for me to be taken prisoner. I have too many things to accomplish but you little blossom," he grinned at Sakura's glare, "You will belong to me soon enough. Just give me a few weeks to finalize some shipments and I'll be seeing you again soon enough."

In a flash of smoke their suspect was gone only to reappear behind Sai and Sasuke his hands on the back of their necks. He brought them both to their knees with pained yelps and Sakura watched as Sasuke's sharingan flickered out of his wide, pain filled eyes. Tetsu then reappeared behind Naruto and Sakura and they jumped away before he could touch them.

"Be seeing you my blossom," Tetsu bowed his head slightly at her as his three guards stormed into the room.

"Sakura, Naruto, grab Sasuke and Sai we're aborting the mission!" Kakashi ordered lunging forward to confront the three men.

"Sakura! Let's go!" Naruto called picking up Sasuke, "I can't carry them both Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stared at the open door and watched her target walk out easily and not even a mark on him. He fooled her, fooled Sasuke and his activated sharingan. He immobilized Sasuke and Sai before they could counteract. That means her team is poisoned!

Sakura turned immediately and grabbed Sai hoisting him over her shoulders.

"Kaka-sensei we need a prisoner!" she yelled at the silver haired man.

"Roger, get them out of here and a safe distance away, I'll catch up," he called back countering a flurry of taijutsu attacks.

"Naruto he can't do this alone, give me Sasuke and I'll get out of here. You help him then find us," Sakura held an arm out for Sasuke. Naruto debated for another second before placing Sasuke's larger build over Sakura's shoulder.

"Go!" she yelled as her eyes began to fleck with silver around the iris as she stood up straight and jumped through the window with her two teammates over her shoulders. Pumping her inhuman chakra strength through her muscular system she took off through the broken window.

She ran long and hard through the surrounding trees trying to get as far away from the village as possible. She headed straight to the river since it was their designated rendezvous spot for the abort call. She had to get there as soon as possible. Her team needed to get the poison extracted but she didn't want to endanger them by remaining close to the city. Rouge nins might show up to take advantage of a damn girl wearing a revealing yukata trying to aid her two fallen escorts…let's just face it she didn't want to deal with the drama.

"Few more hours guys, just hold on ok," she told her two comrades while flying through the trees.

"Sakura…just-st…stop," Sasuke moaned against her.

"Can't yet Sasuke, not far enough away we need to be safe," she told him.

"I can…draw…" Sai told her through the pain, "Flying faster…than running."

"Sai you need your chakra, just a little longer," Sakura told him.

"Not…a lot used…for birds," he groaned trying to clutch at his stomach.

"Do it," Sasuke choked out.

Sakura sighed but stopped and set both men down.

"Draw fast Sai, this poison is fast acting and I don't know where you guys are affected yet," Sakura held his scroll open as he began to draw.

"Don't worry…Hag…we have…you." Sai held his hand up and called forth the jutsu through his brush. A large and slightly misshapen ink bird appeared and Sakura jumped on its back as it took flight.

"Ok Sai, I'm going to work on you and it's going to hurt," she laid both men down side by side and placing her healing hands over Sai's chest.

Immediately she found traces on three major organs in his body.

"Oh dear Kami…" she whispered, "Sai, I'm so sorry for everything I'm about to put you through."

Sai just smiled and closed his eyes as he prepared for the onslaught of pain. Sakura unzipped Sai's half shirt exposing his entire chest for her to work. Grabbing the nearest water jug Sakura extracted the water with chakra and inserted it directly into his chest. First extraction point was his lungs, and Sai's breathing became more erratic as the touch of the cool water against his poisoned lungs. She pulled it out slowly then extracted the poison from the water, placed it in empty water container, then plunged back into his body now extracting the poison surrounding his liver.

Sai tried keeping breathing steady but the pained groans didn't help matters. He had been through some tough beatings in his life time, first with Danzo's training then a variety of missions and such. But this…this was a whole new kind of pain. The cool water sent a shock into his system and when it surrounded his organs it was like electricity was shooting through his system sending him into a type of shock. He could feel something being pulled off the tender lining of his organs; he could feel the resistance the poison was giving Sakura…like it didn't want to come off. But every time Sakura made sure to prevail and took every small amount of poison out of his body.

"There Sai," she wiped her forehead, "You're clean."

Sai opened his eyes slowly then looked at the medic and smiled softly. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek as she closed his eyes again to sleep.

"Sasuke, your turn," Sakura turned around on the bird and faced her next patient.

"Chakra…Sakura…"

She looked up into his eyes taking in immediately taking notice of the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, "Don't speak, let me work and we can talk later."

"Sharingan…clone…" he groaned.

"Shhh," she stroked his forehead wiping off the sweat, "Just concentrate on breathing for me ok?"

He grunted in response as Sakura ripped his sleeveless shirt down the middle exposing his chest for her to work on. Placing one hand on his chest she shot chakra inside and immediately noticed that the same areas were affected in his body as was in Sai's.

_My original prediction has to be correct then, he can't change what's affected after he's started the jutsu. That also means that he did this on purpose…he only infected these organs. _

Sakura continued working through her thought process while Sasuke tried his best to keep his pained groans to himself. Lungs, liver, and intestines…those were the three areas affected by the poison.

_He has extensive knowledge of the human body he attacked three locations that wouldn't kill them immediately._

_**Not just that but he planned it. He's probably just trying to piss you off.**_

_Well it's working if you didn't noticed I choked back there!_

_**Of course I noticed but if you didn't notice so did I!**_

Sakura tossed the water over the side of the bird as she finished extracting all the poison out of Sasuke's body. She then replaced the lid on the container that held the yellow substance and slung it over her shoulder. Glancing over the bird's head at the landscape below Sakura determined that they had passed their designated meeting spot by a few miles. Leaning against the bird's head she redirected the bird's path until she found the bend in the river. She pulled out a kunai and sliced the bird's head causing it to dissipate in the air. Her instincts were perfect as she swiftly grabbed both her comrades in midair and slid down on of the many trees landing lightly on the ground barely disturbing the landscape.

"Pretty impressive since I'm still wearing this damn yukata," she muttered to herself.

She placed Sasuke and Sai near each other as she gathered wood to start a fire. The sun was beginning to set in the west and the night was about to get seriously cold especially since they didn't have their traveling packs with them.

"Body heat it is then," she told herself settling in between the two men.

They were going to have to wait for the bedrolls, the jackets, and the food; hopefully Kakashi and Naruto hurry. Sasuke and Sai were not in a position to defend themselves and they would probably be out for the rest of the night. She can't leave them alone in such a state so going hunting was out of the question. All she could do was wait and try to keep them warm with her body heat and chakra and the fire. Gathering two of her boys closer to her slight body protective as a mother would be watching out for her children, she waited for the rest of her team hoping and praying that they were alright.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto arrived two hours after dark with a prisoner in hand.

"Oh thank the heavens above you guys are alright," Naruto sighed looking at his three teammates.

"Are they stable?" Kakashi asked dropping their unconscious prisoner on the ground.

"Yeah, they're fine just out cold from the extraction and pain. I didn't have any meds on me so they kinda had to endure it without giving away our location," Sakura replied running her hands through two sets of silky raven hair.

"Heh, I'd be out too if you were doing that to my head," Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura just smiled, "It's cold out, I hope you guys brought our bedrolls and jackets and stuff."

Both Kakashi and Naruto paused.

"You can't be serious?" she asked completely surprised, "You both forgot! Are you kidding me?"

"Well you see Sakura…" Kakashi started with a shy guilty smile, "Once we started fighting we tried to capture a prisoner…"

"Then there were a couple of S-rank rouge nins in the place and they saw who we were and started to attack us as well. So we had to high tail it out of there after destroying the clones in the city. We couldn't stop since the rouges were right on our tails," Naruto explained scratching the back of his head.

"So you're saying were stuck out here with no gear and no spare clothes?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Hey it's not too bad at least it's only a day and a half journey back to Konoha," Naruto crossed his arms in defense.

"Yes you're correct but if you haven't noticed you and I are not exactly in traveling clothes," Sakura eyed the torn yukata that hung off his now male body.

Naruto looked down and immediately started screaming, "Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't we stop I can't wear this anymore!"

Kakashi just laughed to himself before striding off into the forest, "I'm going hunting since we have no supplies."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto looked back over at the pink haired woman with a slightly nervous expression, "Since this yukata is already kind of ruined…"

Sakura sighed knowing exactly what he was asking, "Whatever Naruto…"

Her tone caught him off guard and he studied her expression. She gazed into the orange flames without even blinking and kept absent mindedly stroking Sai and Sasuke's heads. It was the way that the flames flickered in the reflection of her eyes that had him staring at her intently. Something was bothering her, bothering her so much that she wanted nothing more than to shut down.

"Hey…do you want to…"

"No."

He sighed silently to himself then proceeded to redress himself in a way that wasn't as…feminine.

* * *

**70 inches = 5'10" for those that don't know :) Review please they help me write faster and better :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T SKIP REAL QUICK...if you ever read these AN's then please read the one at the end. Ok so quick explanation...last week i had a complete blonde moment and uploaded chapter 9 because it was at the bottom of the add chapter list, when chapter 10 got bumped to the top spot...hence the confusion :) yes i'm a little special but thankfully to some reviewers i caught it quickly from checking my email and i fixed it. Thank you guys!**

* * *

Sasuke groaned rubbing his head sluggishly. It felt like he had Chouji bulldoze him last night, again, and again, and again…what the hell happened?

"Don't sit up." He heard Sakura's voice near him, "You're going to be a little achy so take it slow. There's food and water when you're ready."

Sakura turned to check on Sai to see him rubbing sleep from his eyes as well.

"Take it slow Sai. Your body will ache."

"Where are we?" he asked slowly opening his eyes. From the brightness and the high position of the sun he figured it was closing in on mid-day.

"We're at the bend in the river, the abort area," Sakura replied.

"Aa."

"Sakura what about the mission?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through his hair.

"We have a prisoner but it's not Tetsu," she replied.

Sasuke detected something in her voice…shame…disappointment…something along those lines.

"Help me up," he told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, would it be too much to even suggest that Sasuke not order her around; especially when he did feel a little weaker than her. But she shrugged it off, he couldn't help his old habits of bossing her around since they were Genin.

"Sai you want up too?" Sakura asked her other comrade.

"Yes," he replied extending his hand for her. Sakura lifted him gently and leaned his back against the tree next to Sasuke.

"Here, both of you eat, it's just rabbit," Sakura handed both men a skewer with rabbit meat as well as a canteen of water. "Drink a lot of water too we only have three canteens to share since Naruto and Kakashi didn't grab our packs before they left the city."

Naruto sighed across the camp fire, "Come on Sakura-chan we told you why already."

Sasuke just grunted at Naruto before his eyes locked onto someone he didn't recognize. Male, probably early to mid-twenties, relatively decent build with sleek dirty blonde hair tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head, sharp cheekbones, and the nastiest silver eyes he had ever seen. But what made the hair on his neck stand on end was the fact that his menacing glare was directed at one person in their group…Sakura.

"Don't mind him Sasuke," Sakura called his attention away from their prisoner, "He's done nothing but leer at me since he woke up and refused treatment."

The raven haired Uchiha just grunted signifying he understood but didn't like it one bit. Sakura was important to Konoha, to the team, and more importantly she was very important to his brother. With the glares he was sending her way Sasuke automatically put this captive on his shit list.

"He said anything?" Sai asked staring blankly at the hog tied man. They had bound his hands and feet and obviously saw fit to stuff his mouth with a gag.

"You don't want to know," Naruto answered sending a very non-friendly glare at the silver eyed man.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded tossing his finished skewer into the burning fire.

"Oh that won't be necessary you'll hear everything he has to say once we have to force feed him," Kakashi strode in casually with his nose in the infamous orange book and a bandana full of berries, "Here everyone eat up, it's gonna be a long journey and we're not stopping until we get home. Sasuke, Sai how are you feeling."

"I can travel easily," Sai answered stretching out his cramped arms and legs.

Sasuke grunted, "Give me a solider pill and I'll be fine."

Sakura eyed him a moment, "Sasuke let me check you out. If you need a solider pill it'd be better not to travel to strenuous."

"I'm fine Sakura," he argued half-heartedly but didn't stop her from examining him, "my chakra is just a little low."

Sasuke's attention was instantly diverted the moment Sakura shot her healing chakra into his chest. The prisoner began writhing on the ground screaming some type of profanity that never made it out of his mouth because of the gag. Sasuke automatically activated his sharingan but even without it he could tell his unbridled hatred was directed at the pink haired kunoichi currently working on him.

"Hey asshole, quit making a raucous or I'm going to have to knock you out again!" Naruto yelled steadying the man against the flat side of a large boulder.

Sakura pointedly ignored the man paying full attention to examining Sasuke's body, "You should be fine, it seems the poison took a greater toll on your chakra system than it did on Sai's. My guess is because you had more flowing through your body because your sharingan was activated."

"Why does that matter? And what the hell is his problem?" he asked glaring at the man preparing to knock him out with his eyes.

Sakura sighed, "He thinks me working on you is some type of…let's just say he doesn't like kunoichis and I mean any kind of kunoichis. As for why that matters, it is because Tetsu's poison enters through the chakra points on the body. His hands were right on your neck very close to your eyes where your sharingan chakra is concentrated. When he injected you, it sapped up more chakra because at the time you had more pumping through your system unlike Sai."

"If we're going to be traveling for a while we should feed him now so we won't have to until we stop tonight," Naruto commented glaring at the man who still wouldn't take his eyes off Sakura.

Kakashi sighed slipping the book into his weapons pouch, "You're right…I'd rather not have to deal with it but…"

"Just do it," Sakura stood and stared at the prisoner with indifference, "Not like I haven't heard his insults before."

Naruto sighed then sent Sakura an apologetic look, "We'll do it if you wanna go…take a break or something."

Rosy lips turned into a small smile at her friend, "I'll break down the camp and work on my selective hearing skills."

"Naruto grab the canteen and a couple bites of meat," Kakashi ordered kneeling next to prisoner. When the man didn't meet his gaze Kakashi grabbed his chin and forced eyes contact, "We're going to feed you now and we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you choose to be extremely difficult then we won't give you anything."

The man couldn't answer since the gag prevented him but Kakashi interpreted the narrowing of his eyes to mean he was probably going to be difficult. Naruto crouched down beside him holding the items waiting for Kakashi to lower the gag. Taking another deep breath the gag was lowered and their prisoner jerked his head out of Kakashi's grip and began cursing the pink haired kunoichi.

"You traitorous, whoring, bitch!" he screamed at her, "Wait until I get my hands on you and I'll show you pain like you've never experienced before in your life!"

Naruto cut off the rapid words with a piece of meat while Kakashi held him still. Sasuke and Sai's eyes both narrowed dangerously…so this is why they didn't want to talk about it. Sakura, like she said, pointedly ignored the men on the opposite side of the camp while she put out the fire with water then covered it with dirt, effectively erasing all traces of their camp.

"You father was a fucking coward for abandoning the clan like he did!" he went on before another piece of meat was shoved into his mouth.

_Breathe…don't listen…just in one ear and out the other._

_**Can I pleeeeeease strangle him it would honestly make my day!**_

_Not yet, he needs to be interrogated._

_**Let us do it! We can get all sort of information out of that bastard's mouth.**_

_No…remember when I tried healing some wounds so they wouldn't get infected?_

_**Yes he was worse than cat on bath day.**_

_I don't want to be anywhere near this…whatever at least Naruto is choking him with water, that makes me feel better._

_**If only it was me…**_the inner sighed with amusement.

Kakashi let the man cough out the excess of water before immediately replacing the gag in order to prevent more him from speaking. Instead he just went back to glaring…at Sakura…again.

"Naruto hand me that canteen I'll wash it and check for contaminants," Sakura held her hand out for one Naruto fed to their prisoner.

The glare that was typical on his face changed into the best resemblance of a wicked smirk. Once Sakura had the canteen in hand the prisoner chuckled darkly and she checked the water for any type of poisonous substance he may have injected via chakra into the canteen. Typically they would just designate one canteen to a captive but since they were short they couldn't spare the three that they had. So for now, Sakura was the designated poison checker since they have been unable to determine what exactly he can do since anytime he was ungagged nothing but profanities towards Sakura and her father came out of his mouth. Sakura theorized that Tetsu had ultimately scorned her name and her father from the clan painting them out at the scum of the earth because of her father's desertion. In conclusion Sakura determined that family drama just plain sucks.

"Move out," Kakashi called picking up the prisoner and slinging him over his shoulder with his hands and feet behind his back, "We will take turns carrying the package as we travel. Naruto will be next, then Sai, and Sasuke you will be last since you need the most recovery time. Keep your eyes open for enemies they may be tracking us to recover our captive."

Said captive grunted and fidgeted on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I think that means Kaka-sensei, that our prisoner doesn't think he's getting a rescue anytime soon," Sakura said with a sarcastic tone.

"Doesn't matter keep your eyes open," Kakashi commanded then took off into the trees.

* * *

In took the allotted day and a half until the large welcoming gates of their beloved village was in view and Sakura wanted to sigh with relief…that is, if her body wasn't stiff because of the tension rolling off of her. Needless to say her patience had been tested to the max; between the glares, the insults, and the constant killer intent wafting off their prisoner, Sakura was fit to be tied. The only thing she wanted to do was change, report to Tsunade about their mission, and take the longest…warmest bath in the history of baths. And then to finish it off she wanted to dig into her freezer and pull out that container of chocolate Haagan Das ice cream that she could hear screaming at her.

"Oi Teme, let me carry that bastard in," Naruto walked over holding his hand out for the prisoner.

"Why?"

"Because I was undercover and helped capture this lunatic so I want to carry him in," he argued.

"Sasuke just hand him over," Sai commented with a half-smile, "Naruto's wearing a blue yukata around his body to preserve his modesty. I'm sure after this mission his manhood has been seriously tested so why not indulge him."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face tinged red with anger, "I supposed the fool is right for once."

Sasuke unceremoniously dropped the tied man making him grunt, but he didn't feel the least bit sad about it. He'd heard enough out of that bastard's mouth to last him a lifetime. How anyone could be that sexist and that…he didn't even want to think about it. Stealing a glance at Sakura he saw her tense form fighting to keep herself in check. He knew she didn't want to appear weak or even affected by the crude remarks and insults coming out of the captive's mouth. And it probably didn't help one bit that she was unable to change out her red yukata the entire time. So she kept a blank visage with only the occasional narrowing of the eyes to show her emotions. He had to admit he was impressed her stoic expression, but then again…seeing her as such always left a bad taste in his mouth. This wasn't Sakura…maybe Itachi can cheer her up. He would definitely send his brother over to her house when he got home.

The group walked up to the check in booth where Izumo and Kotetsu sat.

"Well Naruto," Kotetsu eyeing him with amusement, "Setting a new trend?"

The blonde growled, "Can it Kotetsu."

"Oh touchy subject eh?" Izumo chuckled lightly.

"He left his bag behind and after playing a whore and he didn't have anything left to change into," Sai offered a smile with the explanation.

"SAI YOU ASS!" Naruto yelled swinging their prisoner at his comrade. Sai easily evaded and backed up towards Sakura.

Izumo whistled then, "Damn Sakura, I take it Naruto forgot your clothes too?"

"She's taken," Sasuke growled and stepped in front of their immediate line of sight blocking her from view.

Kotetsu put his hands up, "Oh we know, now worries there Sasuke."

"All signed in," Kakashi placed the pen down, "Let's go, we have to turn him into intelligence and report to the Hokage."

The team turned as a collective whole as Naruto hoisted the prisoner onto his shoulder slouching slightly under the weight. Sakura walked behind the group with Kakashi lost in her thoughts.

He mind drifted back to the encounter at Akane when she and Naruto were in the room with Tetsu. He knew her…he knew things about her and more than she thought he would know. When she brought it up to them last night they all came to the same conclusion…she was being watched inside the village. And this spy was making regular reports about her. Tetsu knew she didn't really crack his poison but at least had a healthy understanding of it. He suspected her team was with her probably even before she entered into the room to meet with him. He just knew more about her than she felt comfortable with him knowing. And if he knew about her team and she was being spied on then he probably knew about her medic team and he most definitely knew about Itachi.

She sighed, _I failed…_

_**Not yet.**_

_We had him…right there at our fingertips and I choked…_

_**We choked together out of shock. Don't worry too much over it, we will get another chance.**_

_Not after that promise…"I'll be seeing you soon."_

_**Alright so we need to be more cognizant about our surroundings and we should probably let Itachi know.**_

_No! He's the last person who should know. Can you imagine how controlling and protective we will become if he were to find out! He's bloody ANBU, he will be gone a lot more than I will be and I can't have him distracted with things happening or not happening here with me and be the cause of some serious injury or death!_

Inner growled, _**So what is you plan then? Just wait the bastard out and see if he comes to you?**_

_Yes for now. We will wait and follow leads and not choke the next time. I will NOT have another member of my team fall to his poison while I stand idly by like a scared child!_

_**Point taken…fine.**_

Sakura rubbed her arms even though she wasn't cold. Tetsu said he would see her soon which meant she probably wouldn't be able to find him even if she tried. If he could keep her in the dark for this long who's to say he couldn't do it again. Kami it was frustrating…first she lets him go and now she has to wait. Not to mention he has eyes on her not like that was very comforting to her senses. These spies too…they have been around for a while if his tone was anything to go by; probably even started when she first manifested her bloodline to him. He was ready to leave that night in her dream without a second's hesitation once her mother lit up the seal. Then why was he choosing to act now? Was her protection from the Hokage suddenly up? Did the seal need to be replaced? Or was there…

A subtle growl emanated from their prisoner and Sakura glanced up to tell him what for. She wasn't going to take this from him in her home village and he was going to shut up if he knew what was good for his self-preservation. But when she looked up to meet his hard silver eyes, for once, they weren't looking at her. Instead she followed his line of sight to see him glaring at two kunoichi who were standing in a shaded alleyway. The growl had also caught their attention and she watched as they both looked up with their eyes widening in recognition. Like trained shinobi they quickly scanned their immediate surroundings and both saw Sakura's eyes narrowing at them.

"Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi kunoichi spies to 8 o'clock!" She shouted ripping the prisoner from Naruto grasp and slamming him into the ground.

Once Sakura's voice rang out the older of the two women grasped the younger one covered in a traveling cloak.

"Run little sister they can't catch you!" she gripped the petite arms shoving her aside.

"They know you too, leave with me please nee-san!"

Electric blue eyes, so much like her own, closed in resignation, "My time is up, now run, Kaminari RUN!"

She bolted into the alleyway just as one blonde and one raven haired man descended towards their location. Her sister just stood there not fighting, as the two other men gripped her hands behind her back and tying her. Pulling the hood of the cloak tighter around her body Kaminari sprinted through the streets determined not to get caught…she couldn't get caught. She needed to stay alive and out of the sights of the Konoha nin. Ugh…she really hated her life sometime. Being the damned communicator between the spies Tetsu hid in the village and the clan really made her hate life. For one, she was always around the leader of the clan and being around the leader of the clan meant she was usually in his bed or his twisted son's since they were always together. Kami…if only her life were different. She'd give anything to pretend to be a normal shinobi like her sister…but now was not the time to think about that. She was being pursued by two high level shinobi and if her eye sight was correct one had red eyes. Tetsu told her there was only one clan in the village with eyes like that; the Uchiha's and they were not to be underestimated.

Knowing she didn't have a lot of time left and that if she stayed on this course more shinobi would either join the chase or she was going to run into a dead end around this next bend. Her latter prediction was correct she was cornered between two buildings and wall. She turned quickly and saw both men standing at the ready one with kunai and one with a sword.

"Come quietly with us, we don't want to use force," the blonde man spoke in a placating but no nonsense tone.

"I can't," she replied her head bowed, "I can't be taken yet."

"You don't have a choice," the raven haired man told her next.

She sighed in slight amusement, "I don't do I? I never did…since the day I was born I've never had a choice…why would I get one now?"

Sasuke and Naruto both paused at her statement and exchanged quick confused glances before looking up. Eyes narrowed in confusion and alert as the sky darkened above them.

"Thunder…and lightening…we are one…and they are the only things I could ever rely on. The only tangible things I could trust," the hooded girl whispered as if in prayer.

Sasuke and Naruto backed up seeing her body becoming charged with electricity. She lifted her head and removed her hood staring both shinobi in the eye.

"So long…" she smiled sadly before disappearing in a strike of lightening.

Naruto and Sasuke stood wide eyed at her disappearance. They only had a second to take her in before she just…vanished. Pale skin with thick, wavy, maroon hair with pale skin and electric blue eyes, petite frame if her clothing was any suggestion. But there was something…something in her eyes that held them still as she disappeared. She looked resigned, lost, but hopeful at the same time, like she was waiting for her pitiful existence to end.

"Let's get back Sasuke," Naruto turned and began retracing his steps back to his team.

* * *

Sakura yanked the prisoner from Naruto's grasp and slammed him into the ground.

"Who else is here you son of a bitch?" she yelled sitting on top of his bound body.

The man just grinned through the gag which she promptly ripped down around his throat.

"Answer my fucking question!" she slammed his head into the ground.

"Not in your life you whoring bitch," he ground out blinking away the black dots in his vision, "I don't talk to conniving traitorous kunoichi's like you. Not after what your father did to us."

"I don't give a rat's ass about old clan politics you will answer my questions either on this damned street or strapped to a torture table!"

"I'll take the damned table," he smirked at her only to receive a hard punch to his face.

"How many?" she yelled.

When he didn't answer she hit him again.

"How many of you sons of bitches are watching me?" she yelled again.

"Only if you screw me first," he smiled through bloody teeth.

Sakura continued socking the man in the face taking out all of the past day's frustrations with each punch. Every insult, every jibe, every glare, her failure, her helplessness, everything was getting taken out on their prisoner. She didn't even care if she broke his jaw…she was going to keep going until she was sufficiently satisfied.

Kakashi watched his favorite kunoichi vent out all of her frustrations on her prisoner and he was going to let her. This case…this mission was personal for her. Everything revolving around this man Tetsu was going to be personal until it was over. He had half a mind to let her continue but they needed to interrogate him so with a quick movement he left Sai with their recent captive. He expected more of a resistance when he grabbed her wrist expecting some chakra behind it but there wasn't. She was literally just beating the shit out of him with her own physical strength, knowing that if she broke his jaw they wouldn't be able to interrogate him later. He could've smiled at the situation except this wasn't the appropriate time. Sakura's face was twisted in a mix of agony and rage while the man kept a twisted smile on his now misshapen face.

"You really do hit like a girl," he spat his blood over her face, "Tetsu used to talk about you a lot. He said after he finished with you, we'd all get our turn."

"Only in your wildest dreams," she threatened gripping his collar with her other hand.

"Oh I'll be dreaming alright," he gave her a once over before whispering with malicious glee, "You have no idea how closely watched you are. To say you have every man salivating over your body would be an understatement. You really know how to pose for a picture especially in the shower. What do you think Tetsu was doing after he slaughtered your mother? He gets off while watching you."

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously with silver quickly leaking into her eyes. With a loud yell she slammed both hands on either side of his head causing the ground to rumble around them.

The man just laughed at her anger, "You don't scare me kunoichi. My only regret is that now that I'm captured, I won't be one of the men to tame your fiery spirit. Although once Tetsu is done with you, you will be very welcoming of the other more…pleasant company."

With a loud screeching yell Sakura twisted her fist back prepared to slaughter this man right in the middle of the street. She didn't get to fulfill her desire as she was suddenly yanked up by a pair of strong unyielding arms belonging to her sensei.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! And anyone who thinks they can do whatever they want to me!" she screamed and thrashed in Kakashi's arms.

The prisoner just continued to laugh at her antics; yep he would definitely be missing out. She was such spirited, sensual being without even realizing it…such a shame to lose out on her creamy luscious body.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived back on scene to see a small crowd of civilians and shinobi watching as Sakura went crazy in Kakashi's grip. Another glance told them Sai knew exactly what happened since his eyes were narrowed dangerously at the cackling prisoner.

_Shit…_they both thought. Sakura had finally blown…that sick sadist had gotten under her skin. Without another thought Naruto jogged up to Kakashi and took the flailing kunoichi from his arms and held her close.

"Shhh Sakura it's going to be fine," Naruto tried consoling her but she wasn't having any of it. She was royally pissed.

"Fine? FINE? What about this situation is going to be fine Naruto, tell me!" she screamed against his arms.

He sighed holding her tightly as she calmed down to a shaking heap.

"He's already got you," the bloody captive called out to her, "Just wait…as soon as you start to heal again he will destroy it. So if you want my advice just stay as pitiful and as scared as you are or else..."

Kakashi slammed his fist into the bloody already beaten side of the prisoner's face sufficiently knocking the man unconscious.

"Naruto," Kakashi picked up unconscious man, "Take her home. Both of you clean up, change, and meet at Hokage Tower to report in an hour."

"Hai, Kaka-sensei," Naruto nodded steering Sakura away from the street.

"Go home Naruto," she whispered breaking out of his hold.

"I'm walking you home first," he told her stubbornly following her.

"I'm not a child Naruto! I will be fine on my own!" she wheeled around to scream at him barely keeping tears at bay, "I'll be fine I just need…I need…" she couldn't finished her sentence…she didn't have the words. Just like back in Akane…she couldn't find the words then either. What was wrong with her?

She looked up at Naruto with large eyes shining with unshed tears only to see him smile softly; except he wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder. Before she could turn around a large hand held her shoulder while the other led an equally strong, but comforting arm around her waist pulling her into lean muscular chest. Dark raven hair tickled her cheek followed by a smooth cheek brushed against hers in an affectionate manner.

"Itachi…" she breathed melting into him.

"I take it you got it from here?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer.

With a small nod from the tall Uchiha Naruto jumped onto the nearby roof and headed towards home.

Itachi held her close supporting most of her weight and he was content to just hold her and let her just be…until he felt small droplets of water land on the hand on her shoulder. Tears, he concluded turning her around to face him.

"Let's take you home," he whispered gently wiping the tear track away from her cheek.

She nodded slightly and followed obediently not saying a word their entire walk, wiping the specks of blood her assailant spit off her face. Once she entered into the house she froze immediately putting him instantly on guard. Flipping through a quick series of hand signs Sakura slammed her hands flat to the ground and watched as her green chakra wove through her entire house before stopping at various parts throughout the house pulsing.

"Collect everything that pulses with my chakra and bring them to the coffee table," she told him with a hard expression.

He nodded wordlessly and strode upstairs while Sakura walked into the sitting room. Automatically activating his doujutsu he spotted the first small chakra flare and removed it from the wall. Closely examining the object he realized it was a small camera. Red eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to search the upstairs finding more cameras in the bedroom and bathroom. Anger was slowly building inside of him. Someone had placed these inside her house and even had the sick pleasure of placing three in the bathroom making sure they covered every angle. He grip tightened around the small black objects as he descended the stairs slowly. He immediately spotted Sakura sitting on the couch with more black cameras on the coffee table. Itachi opened his hand and dropped the rest of the cameras on the table.

Sakura sighed, "Seven huh, let me guess, one in the hall three in the bedroom and the bathroom."

Itachi only nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Sick bastard," she muttered running her hands through her hair. Without another word Sakura stood up, readjusting the sleeve of our revealing yukata, and stormed off into the kitchen. She returned after banging around in the other room only to return with a large metal mixing bowl and proceeded to put every camera into the bowl.

After she finished she glanced up at Itachi, "Burn them please."

With a quick series of hand signs fire shot out of Itachi's mouth directly into the bowl. He held it for a few seconds before releasing just to stare at the flames. They both sat in silence watching the orange flames dance around the bowl. Occasionally a small crack was heard as the glass on the outside of the lens would break allowing the fire to spread to destroy the rest of the offending object. Unable to sit there anymore Sakura stood up and ran upstairs. Itachi waited a few more minutes making sure the fire died down, and then followed her up and into her room.

When he entered Sakura was sitting at her vanity running a brush roughly through her pink locks. Her eyes were hard as she stared at herself in the mirror. He noticed the red yukata and silver obi lay in a heap right by the door to her closet and she had changed into her typical fitted shorts, and a black tank. The brush slammed against the wooden table drawing his attention back to her hard eyes. She continued staring at herself before slamming her fist into the mirror shattering it to pieces. Itachi walked up behind her and lifted her away from the chair and away from the broken glass.

"You know," he said softly not wanting to shock her, "If you're superstitious that means seven years of bad luck."

She gave him a very un-lady like snort, "I seem to be swimming in bad luck right now."

They sat side by side on the edge of her bed. "When is your meeting with the Hokage?"

Green eyes found the clock in her room, "Thirty minutes."

They sat in silence again Itachi not knowing what to say and Sakura not knowing how to start. She was angry, furious even, but she didn't want to involve him. She didn't want him to worry and fret over her while he has his own problems. But the not talking was driving her absolutely crazy. She usually could vent her feelings to her mother, but she wasn't here…she wasn't here because of Tetsu. Tetsu wasn't in custody because she froze on her mission, because she was…weak.

Standing up she grabbed her nearby lamp off her night stand and threw it against the wall. When the base didn't break she picked it up again and broke it between her two hands. Letting the shards fall between her fingers she just stood there watching small amounts of blood swell up onto the palms of her hands. She didn't heal it and she didn't want to. The small prickles of pain oddly relaxed her and distracted her from the inner turmoil that she was feeling.

She felt Itachi's hands grip firmly on her shoulders, "Heal your hands."

"I…I don't want to…" she whispered clenching them into a fist. The pain doubled and the blood flowed more freely but she didn't care. She wouldn't care if it got infected, wouldn't care if it stayed as a bleeding heap because she needed this pain as her punishment for failure.

He turned her to face him and tilted her head up, "Please…heal your hands."

Her troubled eyes stared back into his onyx depths and she could see it, his hurt to see her like this and not know why. Finding those cameras had definitely put him on edge and her behavior was obviously not helping anything. She should have just left that job for later when he wasn't around to see it, but…just the knowledge that Tetsu placed cameras in her home and was watching her…it just couldn't wait until later. She wasn't going to indulge that sadist anymore, she was going to find him, and either kill him or bring him to justice. What he was doing to her was wrong on so many levels and if her mother's letter was anything to go by, Sakura wasn't the only one suffering like this.

"The pain," she looked back down, "It's a nice distraction."

"But not a good distraction," he replied holding both of her hands in his, "Tell me what's troubling you."

She only shook her head.

"Don't keep secrets from me Sakura, I'll find out from others if I have to."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare!"

"I won't have to if you tell me," his hands gripped her arms tightly.

"It's nobody's business what this man is doing to me!"

"This _man_ as you call him placed cameras in your home to watch you. How is that not any of my business?" he demanded.

"Because he did it to me and not to you!"

"You are mine!" he told her fiercely, "Anything that happens to you is my business!"

He finished his statement with kiss pressing his lips tightly against hers. At first Sakura struggled against him beating her bloody fists weakly against his chest until he took a few steps backward and slammed her back against the bedroom wall. Sakura's hands pushed in vain against him, trying to break his hold on her, to get him to back off and to just let her be mad! She just wanted to break something but with Itachi so close she didn't want to hurt him even accidentally. Maybe he knew that which was why he wasn't letting her move one inch away from him. She couldn't just stay here, she had to get away! She needed time to sort out her thoughts and get her damn temper under control. But the more she pushed against him the more he didn't give in and she realized that he never would. He was here for her, he could be her confidant since her mother was gone, he was her rock, her foundation…he was hers. Slowing her hands that were once trying to push him away were now pulling him closer closing the small space leaving nothing in between them.

Itachi recognized her change immediately and loosen the grip on her arms only to wrap around her, helping her close the distance between their needy bodies. Their kiss deepened from the tight unforgiving pressure to passionate mating of their tongues. Before she knew it Sakura had crawled up the wall so they were now face to face with her legs hooked around his firm hips.

Feeling her body inch its way up sent very pleasurable sensations through him. So much so that he wanted to keep her right where they both met at the hips. Pure carnal instinct made his hands slide down to her sensual body as he rolled forward, pressing their lower bodies together and making his jewel shiver in pleasure and break the kiss for a second to gasp. But that feeling didn't last as she finished her ascension to lock her body just above where he wanted her. He was quickly distracted though when she held his head, threading her fingers through his hair, and slamming her mouth against his in haste.

Oh Kami he tasted so good. She savored every small moment with him letting her tongue linger at the corners of his mouth and lining his teeth. She loved it when he would subtly bite her tongue when she would slowly withdraw to breathe. Panting, only inches away from each other's flushed faces emerald met onyx and she noticed, through the beautiful black expanse, that his pupils were dilated and for some reason her clouded mind couldn't figure, that turned her one even more. Heated lips immediately went to her throat kissing and sucking on her creamy flesh sending her mind and body into clouded tizzy. Her hands tightened around his silky hair as she arched her body exposing more flesh for his pleasure.

Itachi took quick advantage of her offer bending over her sliding her lower to where he wanted her. He could feel her heat radiating through the thin tight black shorts she put on and he rolled into her again. This time instead of a gasp Sakura let out a quick moan then reciprocated the action in return. Itachi's eyes wanted to roll into the back of his head but nothing could match the flushed passion that adorned his kunoichi's beautiful face. He wanted to move, to get away from the wall that allowed for minimal movement and minimal contact. His thoughts immediately went to the bed but then again she had a meeting with the Hokage in a few minutes.

"As much as I…" he started.

"No…just, please."

Unlocking her feet from around his hips he set her slowly on her feet but still held her close to him. She sighed letting him once against support all of her weight letting herself just…go. He could feel her breathing become slightly irregular like she was taking a breath to speak then thought better of it and just let it out.

"If you're about to apologize, don't," he whispered nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

She let out an amused huff before grabbing his hand and leading him to sit on the bed, "When did you start to know me so well?"

Instead of answering he just pulled her into his lap and waited for her to begin talking.

"I wasn't actually going to apologize…well maybe…but it wasn't what you were thinking," she started while tracing absently the seams of his shirt, "I was going to apologize for those cameras…I shouldn't have let you see them."

"Why?"

She looked up and met his eyes before sighing and hiding in the crook of his neck, "I didn't want you to see me like that. I also didn't want you to be distracted. The missions are about to come in again and heavily at that. I wanted to keep you focused on your duty and not on me."

"While you were away the Hokage briefed ANBU on the situation. Turns out she has been communicating with the other Great Nations and they have had similar reports of border breaches and have lost shinobi to your poison. They've been read in on everything and Naruto and Bee are slowing down the jinchurikki candidates."

"That's not going to matter soon…" she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her. But then again…this was Itachi of course he heard her.

"What do you mean?" he lifted her face from its hiding place to look up at him.

"Something Tetsu told me. I just have a feeling and knowing him, this would follow everything we know about him," she answered honestly.

Her wide eyes held him and he could see she believed what she said. Something happened on this mission and he wanted to know what, especially since Tsuande had informed their collective unit they would be hunting this man once they got their leads from Kakashi's team.

"Tell me what happened," he asked stroking her face with the calloused tips of his fingers.

She sighed enjoying the feeling of his fingers tracing her face, "A lot happened but at the same time a lot _didn't_ happen. You know what I mean?"

He nodded.

"We found out Tetsu supplied women to that place the first day Naruto and I went undercover. I almost thought our cover was blown with the way the Madam was talking, but she accepted our story. For three days nothing really happened, we would try talking to the women there but they were so scared of Tetsu they wouldn't breathe a word about him. He's got them wound so tight that they feel like he's invincible. Anyway on the fourth day the Madam called me to meet with a client…" Itachi's grip tightened around her, "But Sasuke and I were able to cast a genjutsu on him and nothing happened. The day before though, one of the girls she was older about 25 or so said their time was up soon and replacements were coming to change them out. So even though Sasuke wanted us to pull out after that close attempt we stayed because we had a chance that our target was going to show up. And on day 5 he did. He figured out I was there with someone and he wanted to meet with us right away. Naruto and I walked into that room and it almost felt like I was looking at my dad. But then he started to speak and I know my father's voice could never sound so…impersonal. He always had a warmth to his voice, something to it that made a little girl just feel safe and loved. The real voice in that room made me freeze. The entire time he talked to me…I just…I couldn't _do_ anything! I just stood there and listened to him and it wasn't until he started patronizing me that I could even form a damn word. He even admitted to having me watched. He…he was really upset and he blames me and my mother for my father leaving the clan. By that time the others jumped into the room and before we could even try to attack Tetsu had already neutralized Sai and Sasuke, and Sasuke had his sharingan activated. I got them both out of there because I knew they'd been poisoned, and Kakashi and Naruto defended us and captured a secondary target." Slow tears began to traces their way down her temples, "The trip home…well Naruto and I didn't have a change of clothes since we left in a hurry. The prisoner…" she growled wiping away her tears, "Was almost unbearable while transporting. Whether it's his own mindset and personality or not, he's one sexist bastard. When we got into the village he spotted two other people on the way that we determined were part of the spy network keeping tabs on me. And then he told me Tetsu setup cameras after he killed my mother. By that time I was…everything was just…"

Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He'd heard enough, and now all she needed was comfort. Tetsu was torturing her, slowly trying to break down any type of defense Sakura had placed around herself for protection. But even so she was still finding the strength to soldier on.

"What can I do?" she whispered letting the tears slide down her cheek, "He only shows up when he wants…when he has a plan…"

"No he doesn't," Itachi cut her off, "You caught him off guard with your recent mission. We have a lead, you followed your information and you were correct. ANBU are going to be going on missions based on your new information."

"He won't be there. He'll take all the girls and never return to that place…at least for a few years."

"Then we will follow. We have some of the best trackers here in Konoha, we will find him."

"What if I choke? I can't…I can't allow that again!" Sakura sat up and gripped the collar of his shirt for emphasis.

"Train with me," Itachi answered smoothly with an anticipatory glint in his eye, "Right now your heart is heavy, you are not at your best. And if you can best me at your lowest, then you will beat him at your best. And you will not fail."

Sakura's tears dried up instantly at his declaration. Not only was _the_ Uchiha Itachi, prodigy, tactical genius was asking…no telling her to train with him, but she got the feeling it wasn't going to just be physical training. He was right, Sakura was at a low; Tetsu's spies had timed this perfectly, first with the poison done by Tetsu, next letting the problems with the Uchiha Elders fester, then the murder of her mother, and now with the knowledge that she's being watched by the same people daily…it had taken an extensive toll on her before she ever knew it. But not anymore…this, for her, ends now.

Itachi watched as the despair slowly but surely disappeared to be replaced by resolve. He continued to stare unabashedly as small flecks of silver swirled and complemented her bright emerald green.

"You promise you won't go easy on me?" she asked sitting tall on his lap.

He nodded with a smirk.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage to be de-briefed and judging by the time I'm about to pull a Kakashi if I don't leave soon. Despite everything I still feel the need to break something so when I'm done rearranging the scenery we will begin."

"I shall wait for you outside of Hokage Tower."

* * *

**Ok here's the important AN. I want to get a poll. I have two directions that i can take this fic and i honestly cannot decide to save my life. So i figured why not let my awesome reviewers and readers pick for me. So here's the choice:**

**1) Sakura becomes and jinchuikki**

**2) Sakura narrowly escapes the sealing and the bijuu remains sealed**

**Let me know which you guys would rather see me write. It won't change HUGE plot lines that i have planned if some of you are worried. Let me know in a review or PM! PLEASE :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up and running and i am a writing machine! The poll is still active please let me know which way you want me to take the story!**

**1) Sakura becomes a jinchurikki**

**2) Sakura narrowly escapes the sealing ritual**

**Vote! Vote! Vote! either in a review or a PM. But just so you're aware i won't be revealing the results of the poll, you will have to read to find out! Mwa ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa ok onto the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was pacing in front of Tsunade's desk in a rage. They knew this would happen…well not this specifically but he knew something like this was going to happen. They were warned, albeit subtly, but they were sufficiently warned.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called wearily from behind the desk, "Stop pacing it won't help the situation."

"How can I not pace baa-chan! This is serious!" he told her blue eyes blazing with rage and guilt, "Kokuo…" he whispered finally settling on the couch.

Tsunade sighed feeling his pain, "We have ANBU out searching and Kumo has sent some more out too. We will find the bijuu."

"Him…it's a him," he correctly her weakly a single tear escaping from his now sad eyes.

Tsunade stood from her desk and went to comfort her favorite blonde. She knew he would take this more personally than anyone else because to others they were just bijuu; tailed beasts that have always remained impersonal to the majority of the shinobi core. But with Naruto, from the little he relayed of his experience, he learned their names, fought for them against Madara's impersonator, and became the true and trusted ally.

"Naruto…it might not be the same man…" Tsunade started but even her own words were bitter in her mouth.

Naruto just huffed, "You don't believe that any more than I do. 'I have a few shipments to finish then I will see you again'. Shipments…what a dick."

It was Tsunade's turn to chuckle, "Yes but don't give up hope yet. We do have two prisoners."

"And we're about as close to finding things out about Tetsu than when we started. The kunoichi knows nothing because she's been undercover so long. And the guy," he spat, "We can't get anything crucial out of him."

"Well maybe we could if Sakura would agree to help."

"No!" the golden blonde blurted as he jumped off the couch, "Hell no, I'm not allowing him to torture her any more than he's already done. Not uh, not happening."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Naruto it's been a week and the situation has now changed. We have a bijuu missing! If Tetsu is responsible then we need to find him now before he seals it into a human."

He stopped mid-step grabbing his unruly hair tightly. He couldn't do this to Sakura-chan…after everything…no, it wasn't happening. _But Kokuo…_

_**So you'll just abandon my brethren because you're worried about someone's feelings…I thought you'd grown.**_

He growled, _Kurama…you know the situation as much as I do._

_**I do. And prior to the war I wouldn't have cared but now, after the bond, after everything we know about the Sage of the Sixth Paths and what it means. We are one now Naruto. All of us.**_

_I know…ok I'll talk to Sakura-chan. Thank you Kurama…_

_**Tsk…stop thanking me I still don't like it,**_ the Kyuubi growled from within.

"Hey baa-chan I'm going to talk to Sakura-chan about assisting in the interrogation," Naruto looked at her with a resolute but sad expression.

She nodded silently and watched as her strode out the door of her office…soon to be his.

* * *

Sakura was buried in paperwork. There was nothing she could do about it either, the mission had set her back a week and even with the help her medic team could give her, it still put her back. Not that she minded all that much honestly since Itachi was gone on a mission. After their training session he received the call from Tsunade in the form of a hawk. He left immediately and Sakura was grateful because he was thoroughly kicking her ass. The last time she had felt that exhausted, over worked, and mentally stressed was her training with Tsunade-shishou. But she had asked for it and was not sorry. She pushed herself long and hard, testing, stretching, using every ounce of chakra and wit against an unbeatable opponent. In the end she figured it was worth the exhaustion and she left the deformed training field with a large smile on her face. He had stopped by again that night saying he had a mission and was leaving first thing in the morning. She fretted over him like a mother telling him stupid things like be careful, stay safe, don't be a damn hero, and for the love of all that is holy…don't get poisoned.

"Sakura-shishou?" TingTing's voice asked quietly while shaking her master's shoulder.

Sakura jerked awake shoving a pile of papers off the desk. TingTing shrieked while lunging to grab most of the fallen papers before they scattered into a giant mess.

"Kami," Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "TingTing…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok shishou, I just wanted to ask you if you needed us to do anything else tonight," the brunette smiled placing the saved papers back in their spot.

"Oh, no you guys head on home. I don't need you picking up my bad work habits," Sakura smiled at her team.

"You should head home to shishou," Moegi chided lightly, "You were just asleep at your desk."

Sakura chuckled guiltily but shook her head, "Can't ladies. This is the price I pay for being Director of the hospital, Headmaster of the Medical Academy, and Chief Medical Officer in Konoha. Word of advice, never take on all three positions if offered."

They all laughed together before Reiko stepped forward with a shy smile, "No worries shishou but…we know why you're really here late."

Sakura quirked a brow, "Oh really and what is it pray tell?"

"Oh…" Moegi flipped her hair, "We think it's the absence of a certain Uchiha…"

"Even we've noticed how gloomy and sad you've been since he left," TingTing gripped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"We know you're just trying to distract yourself from missing him too much while he's gone," Reiko backed up by her two temporary teammates.

Sakura shot them a mild glare, "You know I remember telling each of you to go _home_," she emphasized.

The three girls laughed conspiratorially.

"Actually shishou before we go can I ask you a question?" TingTing raised her delicate hand.

"Raising your hand…seriously TingTing?" Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

TingTing just blushed quickly lowering her hand, "Do you love Itachi-san is that why you miss him so much?"

Sakura jerked upright in her chair with wide eyes, her lips fumbled and stuttered trying to answer. Why the hell couldn't she put a coherent answer together? But more importantly, why in the hell was TingTing asking her that any way?

"Judging by her reaction I'd take that as a yes," Reiko winked at her small teammate.

TingTing squealed and began jumping up and down causing both Reiko and Moegi to started laughing out right.

"Alright," Sakura yelled with brightly flushed cheeks, "Enough teasing at my expense now I'm not going to repeat myself when I say GO HOME!"

Each of the girls shrieked seeing the serious but embarrassed look on their master's face that looked eerily similar to their current Hokage's no-nonsense face. She was serious and was about to use force if they didn't make themselves scarce.

"Just because you are tired and irritable doesn't mean you have to take it out on your subordinates," a soothing, yet familiar masculine voice entered the room.

Sakura's angry, tired eyes suddenly turned relieved, "You're home!" she breathed running around her desk and straight into his arms hooking her legs around his body making him stumble a few steps before regaining his balance. "Are you ok? Injured? Chakra exhaustion? Any strains or bruises? You weren't poisoned were you?"

Itachi silenced her fussing by bringing her head down into a kiss. Sakura's mind immediately went blank; she missed his kisses, his touch, him in general. The kiss ended too soon, but off when a chorus of giggles echoed in the hospital hallway…wait when did she get…into…the hallway.

Sakura's face turned beet red as the night nurses and doctors all chuckled at the scene. There was their director straddling the Uchiha heir while giving him a huge welcome home kiss. Needless to say it was quite a shock to see her pounce on a typically untouchable man, and from the look on her face, it was obviously unintentional. Quickly sliding off her current position she buried her face into his ANBU covered chest to avoid more embarrassment.

"Let me walk you home," he whispered near her ear, "You're exhausted."

She nodded not caring or wanting to stay at the hospital any longer. Her students had hit the nail right on the head earlier, she was drowning herself in work to forget her feelings of missing Itachi.

"Let me get some stuff," she told him before turning and reentering her office.

"Goodnight shishou," her three medics all sang together while walking in a single file line out of her office.

Sakura just rolled her eyes waving them off eliciting another chorus of giggles. Itachi watched as each of her medics winked at him before strolling down the white hallway and out of sight. His quizzical brow turned to Sakura as she closed her office door and locked it before turning around.

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked taking his offered hand.

He shook his head no.

"I guessed I should have figured since you walked in here dressed in your uniform, you must have just gotten back."

He nodded opening the hospital door for her to walk through first.

"Were any of your teammates hurt?"

"No it was mostly reconnaissance we met no resistance."

"Was it concerning Tetsu?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded again, "We took a few leads concerning the shipments from your report. We checked docking areas in Wave and Moss as well as various large trading cities in Fire."

"Anything?"

He looked her in the eye and shook his head, "Whatever he meant my hunch is telling me it wasn't going to come through the large ports."

She sighed then straightened as they approached her home. Naruto was leaning against her door, arms folded, looking like he needed to have a serious talk. Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand signaling for him to stay with her as they both approached.

"Naruto, you ok?" Sakura asked placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Sakura…you have a moment to talk?" Naruto looked up at her with heavy pained eyes.

"For you always, you know that," Sakura replied unlocking her front door and inviting both men in.

Itachi and Naruto sat at the dining table while Sakura put a pot of hot water on the stove for tea and heated up left over stir fry for her and Itachi and a cup of instant ramen for Naruto. Once it was all on the table Sakura poured the tea in each of their cups then got settled in for what seemed to be a long conversation.

"So…it's almost 10pm what do you need to talk about?" Sakura asked watching Naruto slowly slurp his ramen, "It's obviously bothering you a great deal since you're not calling me Sakura-chan and you're lust for ramen is at an all-time low."

Naruto cracked a small grin before looking up at his other best friend, "You're not going to like it but trust me when I say I don't think we have another choice."

Sakura nodded seeing something in his eyes begging her to understand.

"We need your help with the captive."

"No," she answered automatically, "No, no, no. I swear Naruto if you put me in the same room as that…I'm going to kill him."

Big blue eyes dropped to the table, "I knew you would say that. It's why nobody has asked…until now. But Sakura-chan please," he begged looking back up, "We need you."

"Why?" she asked back with a hard voice, "So he can just ridicule me and tell me what a horrible traitorous bitch I am? No thanks I've heard enough of that to last me the rest of my life." Sakura sat back in her seat suddenly very determined to eat her dinner.

Watching the proceedings with a keen eye Itachi spoke up before Naruto lost too much heart and gave up, "Naruto-san why are you asking this of her?"

Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair, "We got word earlier today that a bijuu is missing, the Gobi to be exact."

Sakura's eyes widened as she set her chopsticks down swallowing her bite, "The Gobi…you don't think…?"

He shrugged, "We don't know for sure. I sent a correspondence to Bee as soon as I found out. Baa-chan sent out two ANBU teams to search last known location and to find the trail from there. Hopefully Kumo will send two of their own to assist."

"I…see…" Sakura whispered, "But I still don't see why you need me in the interrogation."

Naruto sat up then downed the ramen broth before speaking, "Inoichi can't get any access because he keeps getting thrown out. Even with sedation…I'm sure you can understand why, since he shares blood and all."

The pink haired woman heaved a heavy sigh placing both hands on her forehead.

"Will there be others in the room?" Itachi asked Naruto.

He nodded, "Inoichi is going to act as a go between and be in the subject's consciousness with her. But alone he can't get past the Inner and we don't think this will work with anyone else because…"

"Because they can't separate their chakra like I can," Sakura finished for him.

Naruto nodded, "It's obviously untested because we've never encountered this before but…no time like the present right?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura just stared at him before smiling slightly. Leaning back in her chair she deliberated.

_**You know we have to. Naruto, the upcoming Rokudaime, is asking us to help.**_

_I know…I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to see him again._

_**But this is about more than him. This is about finding Tetsu which is definitely on our "to do" list.**_

_You're right…_

"I'll do it," she answered softly looking at her favorite teammate, "When and where?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Tomorrow at the Intelligence Building. He's being kept in the maximum security cell. Ibiki and Inoichi will be in the room with you while Tsunade and I watch from above."

"I'll be there too Sakura," Itachi said reaching for a hand, "You are not alone in this."

Sakura smiled at her Uchiha giving his steady hand a light squeeze.

Naruto smiled at the exchange, "Noon tomorrow ok with you two?"

Sakura nodded as did Itachi, they didn't break eye contact with each other.

Naruto smiled again then stood, "I'll take that as my cue to leave. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Naruto," Sakura called back glancing up from entrancing onyx eyes to say bye to her friend.

The front door closed but neither party said a word to break the silence. As if on cue they both turned back to their lukewarm meals and finished.

"Thank you Itachi, for coming tomorrow," Sakura whispered while washing dishes.

Itachi stood nearby with a towel to dry, "Of course."

"It's getting late and we're both going to need some good sleep," she said not looking up.

"That's true," he responded.

Silence reigned for another few minutes as they finished the dishes and put them in their proper place. Standing around with nothing else to do Sakura leaned against the counter and ran her hands through her hair.

"Would you like me to leave?" Itachi asked standing a respectful distance away.

"Oh…no…it's just…" she sighed leaning back on the kitchen table, "I'm just thinking about tomorrow…I don't want to do it but I will."

Itachi just stood stoically waiting for her to continue. Sakura always just needed a moment to collect her thoughts before she would continue.

"I never wanted to see him again," she continued like he knew she would, "That day and a half were hell. Constant killer intent targeted at me and not being able to do anything about it. Listening to his sexist comments without being able to reciprocate. Now I have to see him again…"

"We can request for sedation so you won't have to deal with it," Itachi offered.

She just shook her head, "Doesn't matter once I'm inside all is fair and I'm going to have to be the one to distract him for Inoichi to get whatever information he can."

Itachi stepped forward slowly and cupped her face, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. You know that if there was any other way they wouldn't have even asked you."

"Yeah I know…Naruto looked pretty beaten up over it. If Tetsu stole a bijuu then this has just become personal for him."

He nodded in understanding, while he didn't know the particulars about the whys, he did know that after the war Naruto fought viciously for personal control over the bijuu. He wouldn't settle for anything less, but the Alliance saw fit to only allow him and Bee to choose jinchurikkis. The political reasoning was to avoid favoritism; if Konoha got control of the bijuu then they were at liberty to say who got which tailed beast. So the Daimyo's, in the interest of fairness, decided against that ruling. Now hearing that one of them had been stolen, Itachi could only imagine the self-guilt Naruto was going through.

"I don't want you in the room tomorrow," Sakura said her face inches from his, "If something happens…well we still need him alive." She chuckled before kissing his lips lightly.

Itachi just smirked before kissing her nose, "If that is what you wish, I'll be close. And if something goes wrong, I'm going to stop it."

"Good, I don't think anyone would care if you…you know," she met his eyes shyly biting her lip.

"You know what?" he asked his smirk growing.

Sakura inched her way closer holding him firmly around the waist, "Well…I'm sure Tsunade, Naruto, Ibiki, and Inoichi would turn a blind eye if you, I dunno, used your sharingan on him and such."

"And what would you say if I were to 'use my sharingan' on him," his hands moved up from her face and massaged her head lightly.

Sakura hummed in contentment closing her eyes, "You know I definitely wouldn't mind."

Itachi's nose traced lightly the contours of her face breathing her in. How he missed her when he was away. Every waking moment not spent focusing on the mission was spent deep in thought and focused on her. He missed her smooth skin under his fingers, her rosy lips pressed against his, he missed feeling her body heat up under his touch. It surprised him in the beginning that he could miss her as much as he did, the feeling was so new and he knew that it was mostly attributed to the intimacy line that they crossed. As friends and comrades there was never an ache like there was now that he was more at liberty to physically express his feelings towards her. And since then, almost instantly the moment he was apart from her, his chest would ache as if his body was telling him that he needed her to survive. She was his water, his sustenance, his air, she had become his everything.

"Would…would you like…to stay?" Sakura's light voice asked.

Itachi opened his eyes asking silently if he heard her right.

"You don't have to," she replied to his silent question, "I know the Compound isn't far away and it's probably really scandalous to stay here, unmarried, and still unapproved by your respective elders."

"I would love to stay," he answered her with a small smile.

Emerald eyes lit up in excitement, "I missed you…more than I ever thought I would."

Holding her tightly against his body Itachi buried his face into her silky pink hair, "I have missed you as well."

"Here," Sakura raised her hands and started to take off his ANBU armor. Itachi stood still as she unhooked the clasps on his chest plate then his arm bracers. Reaching over to his side she untied the ANBU Crow mask setting the porcelain lightly on the countertop next to his previous discarded sword. She then knelt down and untied the knot holding greaves to his legs and loosened the crisscrossed laces. Itachi stepped out when she told him to, then set the matching pair next to his other armor. Sakura's eyes ogled approvingly seeing her boyfriend standing in her kitchen in typical shinobi pants and a tight sleeveless ANBU shirt. Stepping forward her light hands traces the contours of his finely sculpted chest before lining his arms and grabbing his hands.

"Come on," she pulled him towards the stairs, "Smells like you could use a shower."

Itachi fought an eye roll and settled for giving her his typical smirk as he let her lead him upstairs and into the master bathroom.

"Mama always kept some of my dad's clothes," Sakura indicated to the closet, "Mostly just to sleep in but they are in there. I haven't touched anything yet…still to fresh."

He just nodded as he turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat.

"You can sleep in here or ummm," she bit her lip not really wanting to say out loud what she really wanted.

"I'll come find you after," he told her softly.

Sakura just nodded and left him to his shower. Ten minutes later Itachi entered her room with damp hair and smelling like vanilla.

Sakura smiled a little sheepishly, "Oops…I guess you kinda had to use my mom's shampoo huh."

"Hn," was his replied making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Oh please don't. I get that all the time from your brother I can't handle it from you too."

He decided to not reply and settle on the bed while she finished her nightly ritual at her vanity. He noticed that she had replaced both the mirror and the lamp that she broke the last time he was over. She stood then and walked over to her closet taking her zipper shirt off in the process and throwing it in her laundry basket. His cool black eyes followed her as she yanked an overly large t-shirt over her head then slid on a pair of boxer shorts. He tried not to think about her hands going back up under said shirt especially since she removed her bra and let it drop onto the floor. It was a good thing, he decided then, a _very_ good thing that she was wearing a _very_ large shirt, especially since he had no intention of sleeping alone tonight. And judging from the fact that she had offered in the first place she didn't want to either. He could reasonably assume that the news Naruto gave her had her feeling very uncomfortable and on edge which was why she asked him to stay. Or the reason could be as simple as she just wanted him to stay. If it was the latter then he could also reasonably assume that tonight would be the first of many nights he would be able to spend with her. And that thought made him secretly glad.

Sakura turned down the covers on her queen bed and jumped into her regular position before patting the open spot to her right. Itachi smiled then crawled over her body to take his spot near the wall. Sakura's large eyes followed him with a shy smile as he loomed over her momentarily before settling down and pulling the covers over them both. The light from the single lamp cast a small luminous glow around the room. She had turned out the overhead lights before going to bed and he admired the dim glow of the lamp against her fair skin. She had her hands curled up under her pillow and was turned on her side watching him watch her. His fingers lightly traced her soft cheek, nose, then up to her wide forehead, back down again and over her lips. Holding perfectly still so as not to break the moment, Sakura watched as Itachi brought his face and body closer to hers then kissed her with all the tenderness in the world. He lingered close to her letting the breaths mingle with one another before settling back down on his side of the bed.

Sakura took the opportunity to cuddle up against him before she slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Noon.

She'd been dreading that time all day. After waking up that morning she immersed herself in paperwork trying to clear her mind of what she was about to do. She didn't even speak to Itachi when he met her outside the hospital at 11:40 to walk with her towards the Intelligence Building. She was happy for his strength and even grateful that he didn't need to show his support with words. His natural silence was truly a gift at this point in time.

Walking through the basement levels of the Intelligence Building definitely didn't help her nerves either. The hallways were wide enough for four people to walk side by side but what really had her on the edge was the echo of her shoes walking at a steady pace through the corridor. Never in her life had she ever hated the sound of her feet touching a hard surface than she did right now. Even the dark colored halls felt like they were closing in on her, as if she were being escorted to her own interrogation rather than being the one doing the interrogating. Kami if she was this freaked out now there was no way in hell she would survive this encounter.

Turning down the final hallway Sakura and Itachi spotted the four individuals waiting for them. They continued their approach at the steady pace they had set since leaving the hospital, not rushed but not dawdling.

"Prisoner is ready for us when you are," Ibiki informed them as the couple stopped near the group.

Sakura just nodded and Itachi paced a steady hand on her shoulder. With a parting squeeze Sakura followed Ibiki through asset of double doors guarded by two ANBU with Inoichi following her. At the center of what seemed to be a too large circular room was the man. He was bound with his hands behind the back of a chair and his feet secured together. A deep sounding boom was the only indication that the doors to the room had closed leaving her trapped temporarily with this demon until she got the answers that her Hokage needed. Taking another deep breath she walked slowly and purposefully not trying to hide the soft tap of her slightly heeled feet. She wanted him to know she was coming, wanted him to feel her imposing presence that she was trying to instill, and she would wait for him to look up at her before anything would begin. Using her peripherals she spotted Ibiki and Inoichi taking up positions on the other side of the wall, waiting to be needed. She stopped not a foot away from his bowed head.

Sakura just continued to stare at him unable to do or say anything to this man. He had obviously been put through the worst that Ibiki had to offer. Granted she didn't know the extent of what that involved and she would always be eternally grateful she was never the medic on duty for prisoners. Still, he hardly looked intimidating sitting here strapped like a dog waiting for his next beating. He wasn't even going to make eye contact with her…had he already given up? She really didn't want to have to initiate conversation but if this silence dragged on another minute she would have to.

Slowly the prisoner moved. She assumed he was staring at her shoes from the angle of his head. Next was her white medic apron that reached down to her calves, then to her shorts with a kunai holster strapped to her right leg, he carefully took in her folded arms then finally ended at her stoic face. Cold hazel eyes stared back at her as another damn smirk, that never looked as sexy or as enticing as Itachi's, slowly spread across his bruised and chapped lips.

"Well, well," he whispered a little hoarse, "Sakura…this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she replied with a bored tone.

He just laughed, "Fine then what do you want?"

"Information."

"Doesn't surprise me, I won't open my mouth for you…well that is unless you spread those legs for me."

Sakura's hand moved so fast even she wasn't conscious of hitting his face until the chair he was strapped to groaned with the impact.

"You will give me the answers that I seek," she commanded in a hard tone, "Other ridiculous comments will warrant a broken jaw and more invasive measures."

He just laughed, "You still hit like the weak girl you are."

"We will start with something easy, name," she continued unfazed.

"Sakura."

"_Your_ name."

"Kakashi."

Her eyes narrowed with fists clenched to her sides.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Tenten, Moegi, Reiko, TingTing, and most of all Itachi. Little Sakura…we know all about you. He made sure we knew everything about the one lost traitor to the clan. He's expecting great things out of you."

"If you hurt anyone else…"

"Don't worry, he's only interested in you. Damn possessive he is and wants you all to himself. Probably to make his brother pay for what he's done to the clan. Vindictive bastard…" he mused with a sick smile, "You've never known pain until that man has laid his hands on you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You mean Tetsu."

"Who else would I be talking about? You have no idea what kind of man he is, do you? Your bastard of a father didn't tell you a thing I bet, he thought running away from his duty would protect his only child and that whore you called mother."

Another hit sent him twisting the other direction.

"Enough sexist comments. Keep talking."

"Sexist? I'm only telling the truth as I see it," he looked up meeting her eyes as silver began to meld with hazel, "Did you not know that your parents had a secret affair? That you were conceived out of wedlock leading to your father's desertion? He didn't even officially marry her, must have been ashamed beyond belief. Then he hid you away from us so that our Master Tetsu wouldn't be able to find you and take you for his own to raise you. He has plans for you bitch. Count the days…because he will be seeing you soon."

"What do you know about the missing bijuu?" she cut him off not wanting to hear the rest of his monologue lest she hit him again.

"Give me a blow job and I'll tell you all about it," he retorted without missing a beat.

Sakura lifted him from the chair and threw him against the wall.

"You know it would be easier if you actually left me in the chair," he grumbled keeping up the uncaring façade.

Sakura stormed up to him, "The bijuu? Where is it?"

He chuckled darkly, "Come on virgin; let me take at least one thing away from you before I die. I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

Drop kicking his already broken body back to the center of the room Sakura was trying with all her might not to just snap this arrogant man's neck.

"Don't make me come in there!" she threatened bending over his broken body and gripping his neck.

"Please do, even if it's not a real lay it'd be better than nothing," he smiled a bloody smile.

_That's it!_ Sakura yelled in her head. Reaching into her medic apron Sakura pulled out a handful of senbon and slammed them into his body.

"The bijuu are obviously at some type of hideout," she said in a fierce voice, "Where are they?"

"Is this your masochistic way of showing your incompetence? You're stabbing me with senbon trying to substitute for your lack of performance in the bedroom. You feel weak and insignificant and can never provide a good time."

"This isn't about me!" she told him shoving another senbon into each of his shoulders.

"Let's make it about you Sakura, because it's always been about you ever since the end of that damned war. Tetsu can't get you out of his head. He's a bitter man wanting to take out all of his pent up frustration on you because of what your father did. He's coming for you little Sakura-chan," he lifted his head up and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Inoichi-san," Sakura called the man over, "Let's do this."

Placing two fingers on the back of his head Sakura knocked him out with a small burst of chakra.

"Hopefully that will allow only his Inner to cause us some trouble. Let me distract him first, then do what you do best," Sakura informed.

"Understood, Ino prepped me on this before we first started this," Inoichi commented closing his eyes in concentration.

Sakura smiled slightly for the first time that day, _She could write a book about me._

Almost immediately after that thought Sakura felt herself getting pulling out of her body and thrown into a dark expanse. Standing up slowly from her crouched position the black expanse began to take shape. She waited knowing her presence was causing this stir inside of his mind. She was slightly surprised to see she was standing in a large hall surrounded by and endless expanse of doorways.

"Huh how unoriginal." Sakura turned her head and was a little shocked to see a silver corporeal form of herself.

"What are you doing here?" Physical Sakura asked.

Inner shrugged, "I was pulled in here same as you."

"But then shouldn't you be," Sakura indicated to her body, "You know."

"Look Inoichi was the one who did the pulling. Ask him," Inner indicated to the man walking up towards them.

"Inoichi-san, how did you do this?" Sakura asked.

Inoichi looked a little confused before crossing his arms, "I said I consulted Ino on this particular situation and she said that when I reach into your mind I will feel a split in your chakra and that when I pull you in I need to pull from both chakra divisions."

Both Sakura's nodded in understanding. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Inner Sakura answered, "You did perfectly now I don't get to miss out on any fun."

"But if he pulled half and half then that means we're both at half strength," Physical Sakura eyed her Inner.

"We're gonna have to merge depending on his strength," Inner sighed, "Whatever at least I'm here."

Physical Sakura just smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"Save it Sakura…we have work to do now," Inner chided before yelling into the abyss, "And if you keep me waiting here any longer you son of a bitch I'm going to open up every fucking door to find you!"

Inoichi chuckled, "Ino told me about you, feisty I think was the word."

Inner smirked with her hands on her hips, "Glad I didn't disappoint."

"Get out of my head!" a deep and furious voice echoed through the hallways.

"Ha! Here he comes," Inner cracked her knuckles, "Playtime."

"Wait," Sakura held her hand out, "Talk first, we have to make him focus on us so Inoichi can get the information."

"He wants to get into our pants Sakura," Inner turned on her, "It's not going to be hard to get him to focus on us."

"We are NOT doing that," Sakura glared at her Inner.

"I'm not saying THAT. Just saying it won't be hard," Inner retorted.

"I said leave!" Emerald, teal, and obsidian eyes looked up to see a large ethereal black and silver form floating above them. "I'm not going to say it again."

"Oh come on tough guy, you wanted me here so here I am. You gonna keep a girl waiting?" Inner asked, "Why don't you come down here so we can talk, face to face."

Inoichi stayed out of the direct conversation and just watched. This was certainly an interesting and odd experience at the same time. Whatever it was about Sakura's presence Inoichi was glad he wasn't completely ejected from the prisoner's mind. Maybe it was because the prisoners was mostly focused on Sakura to begin with, but he also knew he was able to stay in longer when the prisoner was sedated, that had to be something to do with it as well. Either way, once attention was completely focused on the pink haired medic he would slip past them and complete the investigation.

Just then a flash of light forced him to cover his eyes and when he reopened them a similar corporeal form of the prisoner standing in front of the trio.

"Much better now let's talk like civilized people," Inner folded her arms, "Go ahead talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, not now and not ever, you bitch," the silver man bit back.

"Tsk, tsk, is that the only insult you can really come up with…it's starting to get old. I mean seriously how often are you gonna call a girl a bitch before she just stops believing it? Not to mention that's not proper etiquette when talking to a lady. How do you except to win anyone over?" Inner chided.

"Shut up, you have ten seconds to leave before I make you!"

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked in a small voice drawing his attention away from her obviously feisty Inner.

"What? This is who I am," he replied with a hard voice.

"No…not like this. Nobody is born like this," Sakura continued taking a step forward, "This is conditioned. He did something to you, didn't he?"

"Shut up about things you don't understand."

Sakura noticed his voice had lost some of its previous venom sounding almost…sad.

"Then help me to understand," Sakura reached out tentatively.

"You will find out soon enough about what I mean!" he shouted and sprinted towards her.

Sakura and her Inner sprang into action switching between defense and offense. They worked in completely harmony knowing exactly what one was going to do so the other could counter. While her Inner was keeping him occupied Sakura glanced around to see that Inoichi had disappeared using their distraction to slip away. Perfect now they could concentrate completely on the prisoner.

"Hey Inner," Sakura called out to her silver form, "Let's show this rat bastard the meaning of the phrase, 'the wrath of a woman scorned'."

Her Inner landed right next to her, "Agreed Sakura, let's."

They both gripped each other's arms and the silver aura melted into the physical form.

"Get ready for a world of hurt you son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled body slamming his corporeal form into the nearby wall.

* * *

Ibiki looked up at the windows above the interrogation room and jerked his head to the three people standing above. They disappeared and entered the room walking up to the trio.

"You think this will work?" Ibiki asked the Hokage.

"Yes," Naruto and Tsunade answered at the same time while Itachi just nodded his head.

The lead interrogator snorted, "What makes you so sure?"

"Sakura can be very determined when she wants to be," Naruto answered watching he friend begin to twitch, "That there, she's attacking him right now. Get him Sakura-chan." He smiled.

"This will probably be very liberating for her," Itachi smirked looking at Naruto.

"Hell yes, believe it!"

"Sakura's situation makes her the perfect candidate for this because of who she is," Tsunade explained.

Ibiki just nodded, "Why hasn't this been brought to light before? It could have saved us a lot of unnecessary trouble."

"Sakura wouldn't have been able to be in the same room as him until now. She would have killed him on the spot," Tsunade answered. She was taken back a week ago. Team Kakashi had walked in and immediately she could see Sakura about to burst. She hid it well but Tsunade knew her apprentice…after the report she told Sakura that the mining crew were having some trouble with boulders on the northern side of the village. They needed to be removed in order to get to the ore trapped in the mountain. Needless to say Sakura happily obliged.

Ibiki just nodded, "Understood, it does go without saying that this is a special case."

"Yes but there were no problems from the kunoichi?" Tsunade looked up at him.

"Only weak resistance but nothing Inoichi couldn't handle," Ibiki replied.

"Your report was very…disturbing…" Naruto commented glancing up at the scarred man before turning back to his teammate.

Ibiki just smirked at his uneasy expression, "When did you start letting him read those Hokage-sama?"

"Boy has to learn sometime might as well start now," the Hokage shrugged, "If our psychological evaluation was indeed correct and putting that together with Inoichi's observations…well let's just say I hope not everyone in her clan is as sadistic as their leader."

The prisoner began to groan in pain as small amounts of blood started trickling out of the senbon stuck into his body. Then Sakura started to chuckle as the prisoner began to groan again as his breathing became irregular.

"We have to stop her soon," Tsunade commented not really moving to stop her.

"Just a little longer, she deserves this after everything she's been through," Naruto knelt down in front of her.

"Not too much though," the medic sighed, "We will need him alive in case we need him for information later."

"He's getting a bloody nose," Itachi pointed out.

"Time to stop her, he's obviously going to need some healing with whatever she did to him in there," Tsunade smiled placing a hand on Inoichi, "Time's up we still need him alive."

A couple seconds later both shinobi opened their eyes. Inoichi dropped his hands from the two foreheads and stood to give his report.

"Jumping seals," he stated, "It's the main form of transportation. Their main base is somewhere underground. They have a jump site set up that lands them about one hundred miles away from their base. It's in some small type of clearing, the main jump area is in the middle and it's surrounded by other jump site seals. It's virtually untraceable unless we can find the jump spots and even then without the right seals it wouldn't be activated. Even then we'd need a seal master to interpret where the seal was designed to go. Seems like they have to be in a specific city to get back to the main hub of the seals. And he didn't know the seal design to activate them."

"That means there is one consistent person traveling with all the groups," Tsunade surmised.

Inoichi nodded, "Yes…and it's Tetsu."

Tsunade growled and began pacing, "That means he goes everywhere."

Inoichi nodded, "Tetsu doesn't like to leave anything to his lackey's, he's a control freak. He's always there to make sure everything goes according to plan. And to keep the…kunoichi's in line…"

Tsunade whirled around eyes narrowing, "In line?"

"Hai," he replied with a bitter taste in his mouth, "I think the appropriate term for a man like him is sadist."

Tsunade just nodded while Naruto growled, "Sick bastard…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama he never stays in one place for long. But he always returns to the main base. If we can find that or at least the main hub of jump seals then…" the blonde interrogator left the sentence open ended knowing they would all draw the same conclusion.

"I understand, we're done for today," Tsunade turned and stared at her apprentice, "Sakura…"

The woman in question just remained still. After being pulled away from her brawl she didn't want to move. Just sitting…thinking…reliving memories that weren't her own. Their fight had been brutal, had they been in the real world both parties would be panting and bloodied. It was probably the dirtiest fight Sakura had ever been in. Every dirty trick, low blow, and deception they could think of was used. After joining together Sakura dominated the fight going immediately on the offensive. But after crashing into one of the many doors lining their fighting arena they inadvertently woke up the physical personality and he joined the fight. But since his inner personality had already taken the brunt of her attacks, his combined strength wasn't as strong but it didn't make him any less ruthless.

But aside from the brawl, what really struck a nerve with Sakura were the memories that leaked out when their bloodied bodies would crash into various rooms. They had shown parts of this prisoner's life mostly his younger years. She learned many things about him and they answered all of her questions about his personality.

First off his name, Haruno Tsubaki, born twenty years ago to one of kunoichi's of the clan. His father unknown but that didn't really surprise the medic. Like all children he was happy and full of life, he made friends easily within the clan and began typical ninja training as soon as he could hold a kunai. But his happiness was short lived since Tetsu couldn't and wouldn't allow anyone in the clan to think they were stronger, to think that they could beat him, or to even think at all.

Beaten into submission by the age of eight he had already been separated from his mother when he first began training, Tetsu started the second round of psychological training. He twisted general morals in order to fit his ideals for the clan. He sabotaged their innocence having them belittle, beat, and torment their kunoichi clansmen including sisters, cousins, and mothers. He taught the males that kunoichi were the weaker species and they would never amount to anything. So in the end Sakura concluded that it didn't and wouldn't matter if he ever met a kunoichi stronger than him, his conditioning would never let him admit it.

Pity…her anger was now replaced with pity. _What a sad and depressing way to grow up._

_**Hai…but to him…does he even acknowledge the wrongness of it.**_

Sakura shrugged internally, _Dunno...if he does he will probably deny it the rest of his life. _

Hearing her name from her mentor's lips drew her out of her reverie but still didn't convince her to move.

"Thank you for doing this Sakura…take the rest of the day off," Tsunade extended her hand towards the girl but Sakura didn't take it, she only stared fixated at the ground.

Tsunade sighed, "Itachi take her home and make sure she stays there."

The Uchiha nodded then lifted her gently onto her feet. The change of position caused the medic's eyes to blink and take in her surroundings.

"Come, I'm taking you home now," Itachi put his arm around her shoulder and began a slow walk out of the interrogation room.

"I'll get you later bitch," the prisoner, Tsubaki, spat weakly at her.

Sakura paused then turned her head slightly but didn't make eye contact, "Even after everything…you won't change your mind about kunoichis?"

"Never."

Sakura nodded once then followed her companion's lead out of the Intelligence Building.

* * *

"Can we get something sweet before we go home?" Sakura asked eyes trained to the ground. She suddenly felt the bright sunny day in Konoha should have darken with storm clouds, but then again it was Konoha...it takes a lot to dampen the spirit of the village. The sunshine can stay after all.

"What would you like?" Itachi asked holding her close.

"Some dango would be nice."

He led her through the busy streets and walked up to a dango stand ordering a few sticks to go. The vendor packed up their order, accepted the money, and the couple went their way. Entering into her house Sakura walked over to couch falling onto the soft cushions. Itachi sat next to her and opened their box pulling out a stick for each of them. Sakura accepted her stick and pulled one of the syrup covered balls into her mouth.

"Mmmm, nothing like a good dango," she murmured licking her lips.

"Indeed," he answered quietly eating his own.

They finished the first and pulled out their second sticks eating in silence. Sakura shifted halfway through her stick, sitting up and leaning against his shoulder.

"Thanks for indulging me," Sakura said eating another delectable ball.

"My pleasure," he replied setting his finished stick down inside the now empty carton, "Is there a reason why you're acting like this?"

"Can't a girl get her boyfriend to spoil her every once in a while?"

"Indeed but this feels different."

"What makes you say that?"

"The situation," he grabbed her finished stick and placed it in the carton closing it, "You almost seem…resigned. It's very unnerving."

She smirked up at him, "Unnerving huh?"

"A little…I feel like you're slipping away from me," he turned facing her and she shifted doing the same thing, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Itachi. I'm here, here with you," she reached out cupping his face.

He watched her, staring into those emerald eyes he loved so much, searching for an answer or something. Why was she so ok after what happened. It was like she just stopped caring about what happened, as if she knew that what was going to happen couldn't be changed no matter how much she wanted it. It went completely against her character to just…give up?

"Itachi…if you knew something was happening and that there was nothing you could do to stop it, what would you do?" Sakura asked letting her hand drop back to her lap.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you alluding to?" Had he made the correct assumption about her?

"Despite everything I just feel like…something will happen and there is nothing I can do."

"You mean something with Tetsu? He's not going to touch you Sakura, I won't let him."

"You don't know that…"

"I do," he pulled her closer, "Even if I have to be your shadow for the next few weeks."

She smirked at him, "A body guard huh? What would the Uchiha Elders think about that?"

"Stop downplaying the situation."

"I'm not," she replied losing the smirk, "I guess you could say…I'm preparing."

"For what you believe to be the inevitable," he finished looking away from her. He was slowly losing her…he could feel it. She had officially stopped fighting and it went against everything about who she was.

She just nodded, "I saw some memories while I was in there. I've seen what he does to people in his clan. I guess I just…I just want to indulge a bit, for however long."

"Hearing you speaking like this…it's the reason I'm feeling so on edge."

Itachi stood and walked away from her. Why did she accept this? Why was she not fighting it and trying to change the situation? Nothing is for certain, everything can change in the blink of an eye in the shinobi world. When did she decide to give up?

Sakura sat there on the couch a small depression. Itachi had walked away from her, he was…mad at her. Did he really think she'd given up? That she was just going to throw her life away because she didn't see another path…that wasn't why. She had to fix this, she couldn't let him be mad over a misunderstanding.

"Itachi," she whispered getting up off the couch and followed his direction into the kitchen. She found him just outside the back door and rigidly staring up at the sky as if it had offended him in some way.

Walking slowly so as not to alarm him or make him walk away from her she stood next to his side.

"It's not what you're thinking," she whispered softly but she knew he heard her.

"Do enlighten me then," he retorted in a stoic voice.

Sakura frowned…she hated that voice. She was always secretly happy that Itachi never used his shinobi voice around her. He was always very sweet, gentle, even teasing at times. She knew it was a side he didn't show to anyone but her, not even Sasuke. It made her feel special knowing that he trusted her and cared about her enough that he didn't feel the need to hide his true emotions from her by disguising his voice as he was known to do around the majority of his acquaintances.

With a sigh she continued, "I'm not giving up. I'm not waiting for the inevitable. I'm just…I guess you can call it preparing mentally for something that has high possibility of happening. And it's not that I want it to but please understand…I will do anything to protect my loved ones. If that means I have to give my life for it, then so be it. I'm a shinobi and if there was one important lesson I learned from my sensei, it's to protect my friends, my comrades, my family no matter the cost to myself."

Itachi remained silent and closed his eyes. It made sense in a…round about kind of way. If she learned this from her sensei then she was obviously alluding to Kakashi's father's death. Everyone knew about that suicide and the hows and whys about it. He also knew that led Kakashi to become a stickler for the rules until Uchiha Obito gave his life to save Kakashi's. Then the silver haired prodigy formed a new creed of not abandoning his friends. Something that he knew the sensei instilled into his Genin team. It's what made them strong and undefeatable. It's what kept them going even if they wanted to give up. It's what helped them through their most trying times together as a team, especially when Sasuke deserted. They wouldn't give up even though his clan had all but abandoned him to Orochimaru. It didn't matter what would happen, what they would do or say to each other because they were a team, the best of friends, and they always would be. And then there was the Will of Fire that Sakura held close to her heart. She made sure that Reiko knew what it was and what it really meant…protecting those precious to you. He reasoned that in the end…it would make sense that she would be prepared for anything, even giving her life to protect an ideal instilled in her since she was young.

He reopened his eyes and looked down. Sakura was looking down obviously unsettled by the long silence that ensued. Feeling a little defeated she turned to walk back into the house.

"Wait," he whispered causing her to stop. So she waited her back turned to him.

Still nothing…not a twitch, a flinch, or any type of gesture. "It's hot I'm going back inside," she whispered and entered the house again.

Itachi sighed internally, it was probably a good 80 degrees, autumn was just beginning making it not too hot but not too cold at the same time. She just wanted to get away from him, probably to wait to see what he would say to her. What could he say…how could he accurately express his desire to protect her? He wanted to keep her near, keep her safe. But he also had a duty to his village as an ANBU Captain. This situation was going to drive him into madness he was sure of it…unless he told her…

Those three words.

Reaching his hand into the pocket of his pants he pulled out a box. It was long but thin but the hard exterior was protecting the contents inside that were precious to him. Gripping the box in his right hand he re-entered the house to see Sakura sipping some tea at the table. He sat next to her hiding the box under the table.

"If I seemed to be…uncaring towards you then I apologize," he started, "What you told me about giving your life…you know I would do that same. As shinobi it is what's required of us, what's expected of us. But then again, if that's the only reason that you're giving your life then life never was worth living in the first place. That's one of the things I admired about your team. Anything you did, you didn't just complete the mission, you made sure that the people around you were better when you were done. Most shinobi wouldn't even care as long as the mission was accomplished and their duty to their village and the client was completed. Sakura for most of my life that's the kind of shinobi I was. And then you stomped all over my perception of myself and I had to reevaluate many aspects of who I was."

He paused for a moment looking up to see her staring at him.

"There was only one time in my life when my loyalty to my clan and my loyalty to my village were questioned and in the end I was able to protect both. But with this situation I feel like I'm going to lose something and that thought has made me terrified. Your smile, you loyalty, your high strung spirit, your ferocity, and most importantly your love saved me from becoming an emotionless drone. And if I lose you…"

He couldn't finish…he'd already said more than he even wanted to say. These thoughts, they shouldn't even be there right now, he didn't plan any of that. He was only going to tell her three words but once again, and this only happens around her, he ended giving her a monologue.

"I know I've said probably more than I should have and I didn't really have any of that planned. I only wanted to tell you one thing," he gripped the long box under the table like it was his life line.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That I love you," he replied simply with a small slightly hesitant smile.

Sakura's eyes immediately filled with tears but she kept them at bay as she set her tea cup down, "What did you say?"

He smiled again but the caution was still present, he didn't want to feel like he was over stepping his bounds, "I love you, Haruno Sakura."

She smiled and started to get up from her chair when he stopped her.

"Wait, I have something for you," he pulled the box out from under the table.

Sakura stared at it…she was slightly comforted that it was a long box instead of a smaller, more compact one.

"I bought this for you."

She watched as the hard wood box slid across her table and stopped in front of her. Slowly she held it and opened the top. Inside was beautiful necklace. On a twisted silver chain sat a ruby and diamonded version of the Uchiha fan. The light from the windows caught the jewels perfectly and they casted small rainbows on the box and table.

"It's beautiful Itachi," she whispered in awe, "Thank you."

His small smile grew as he stole the box back and took it out of the velvet lining. Sakura knew immediately what he was doing and jumped up to stand closer to him. Pulling her into his lap Sakura lifted her hair as he secured it around her neck.

"I know this can't replace the one from your father as your favorite but…"

"But this one will hold a very special place in my heart," she finished turning around to look at him.

He quickly wiped her tears, "This is my promise to you, to the woman I love. Nothing will keep me away from you. I will protect you until my dying breath whether you want me to or not. You are precious to me and I'd give anything to keep you by my side for all of eternity. I, Uchiha Itachi, give you my life and my vow, Haruno Sakura I will marry you one day and I will make you the happiest woman in the world."

Sakura didn't think, she acted by pressing her lips firmly against his. She just needed him, she needed to let him know how much this meant to her. She was on cloud nine just so filled with happiness it threatened to consume her entire being. She had never felt this happy since…since ever, she realized. Quickly straddling his lap Sakura commanded the kiss holding his face firmly between her hands. Quickly inserting her tongue into his mouth she tasted him before he could even have a chance to respond.

But the Uchiha prodigy was not to be outdone…in any aspect of his life. Jolted back to his senses by her tongue he immediately began to reciprocate her attentions with just as much fire. Holding her head firmly he gripped her pink silky locks making sure she wasn't coming up for air anytime soon. His other hand however already found the edge of her typical zipper shirt and immediately slipped under to caress her tender flesh.

Sakura began groaning against his mouth an abruptly pulled away using a bit of chakra to break his hold on her. Panting she let a large smile stretch revealing her pearly whites.

"I forgot to tell you something," she whispered sitting up to look him in the eye, "I love you too, Itachi."

Her heart melted as the most heartbreaking smile slowly spread across his thoroughly kissed lips. She had seen him smile before but they were more quirks of his lips with hints of amusement hidden in his eyes. These smiles were rare since they only happened when he was utterly happy or at peace. Right now, Sakura was going to guess that it was the former…he was just happy.

"Stop," she held him firmly against the back of his chair when he tried to sit forward to kiss her again, "Don't move…I want to watch you smile."

His happy smile turned into a lazy chuckle but the light in his eyes didn't change. She could still see his emotions swirling in those onyx depths that she had come to love so much. He loved her…he really loved her like a man loves a woman. Not a crush, not a fling, not even something that was doomed to fail, this was it…what she'd been looking for. He wasn't going to leave her and she didn't want him to disappear. This was love, where he was strong she was weak, what he lacked she more than made up for. They were the perfect compliments for each other and they were in love with each other.

"Come on," Sakura jumped off his lap yanking on his hand, "Tsunade-sama gave me the day off and I want to see more of that smile."

For once he let the eye roll surface and Sakura only laughed at him…_How out of character_, she mused but quickly tossed it aside. She didn't care; he bought her a beautiful necklace and promised her from the bottom of his heart that she would be his bride and she couldn't wait to tie the knot. But right now they were going to be silly teenagers and make as many happy memories in half a day as they could. Quickly grabbing her house keys near the door Sakura yanked her no longer stoic Uchiha out the door determined to keep his devastatingly handsome smile on that face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So i had a completely different ending in mind, a total cliffhanger but after reading through this chapter it was already 10k words and according to my plot i'm about write so much drama i figured i should end in a high note. Don't forget to review and keep reading because it's about to get intense :D Just so anyone who actually reads these is forewarned...there will be some hard chapters coming up but i'm a huge believer in happy endings! So never fear hard chapters, for me, make the rest of the happy stuff that much more meaningful :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter thirteen and i have a confession...for some dumb reason my computer still hates me even after i got it fixed :( it didn't save my edited version that i just spent an HOUR ON! *sighs* So this is probably a tad bit...awkward and it's 1:20 in the morning and i'm going to the lake later today so i'm going to bed. But when i get more time...again...i'll hopefully repost the edited version. So SORRY IN ADVANCE! But i'm sleepy...**

* * *

Autumn, probably the most beautiful time of year in the Land of Fire. Of course some of the border cities and towns probably adapted to a different climate this time of year but in Konoha, it's perfect. They had cool winter nights with small breezes just light enough to shake the changing leaves on their branches without blowing them off. The sky was a clear bright blue the same color as the beautiful lake next to a large waterfall.

Sakura breathed in, this place was officially her new favorite area. It was so peaceful, so calming here next to the large never ending waterfall Captain Yamato, or Tenzou as she found out after becoming a Jonin, created. Her fingers started playing with her new necklace and she smiled. Yesterday had been one of the happiest days of her life, although she was certain that her wedding day standing next the man she loved to be joined as man and wife would definitely take the top billing. But as her life stood now, yesterday was the best.

She looked down at the dark red rubies complimented with the brilliantly clear diamonds and ran a soft padded finger over them. So beautiful and so sparkly she wanted to giggle like a little school thinking about her hot crush. But then again, Itachi was anything but a hot crush, and she was anything but a giddy school girl. Still though, the feeling was there.

"I was wondering when he would give that to you," Sasuke walked up and stood by her shoulder, "Nii-san showed it to me before he left on his mission. He must have gotten it while we were away."

"He has good taste," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn, I guess," he shrugged it off but Sakura could detect his own muted happiness, "So is it official?"

"Is what official?" she winked at him.

"Tsk, are you officially going to be my sister or not?" he asked happily irked.

Sakura just giggled at his lame attempt to sound irritated, "Not officially but I think you could say it's something of a promise necklace, you know instead of a ring."

"I'm happy for you guys." Sakura was pleasantly surprised to see him smile instead of smirk.

"You know, you Uchiha's look so damned sexy when you smile. Your smirk is legendary but those smiles, you should definitely do that more often."

"Hn," he replied…with his typical smirk.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued playing with her necklace.

"TingTing, pay attention," she chided her student.

The brunette squeaked at being caught and turned her attention back to her task. She had been caught ogling at Sasuke's apprentice instead of concentrating on her chakra lesson Sakura had set up for her and Reiko. But she couldn't help herself, the way he handle that katana, she could honestly stare at him all day.

"Udon," Sasuke growled, "Watch your form, if you're too stiff you can't respond appropriately."

"Hai shishou!" A light tenor responded as he clashed against the clone of his master. Sasuke usually handled most of their training this way so he could watch and critique his apprentice from the sidelines.

Sakura smiled at the young teenager, such a change he'd undergone since Sasuke took him under his wing. She still remembered the day he asked Sasuke with perfect clarity.

* * *

_Konohamaru and Moegi literally dragged him to Team Seven's training grounds where they were just finishing their own team training. Udon was a wreck a nerves when his two teammates pushed him in front of the three of the Fourth War's heroes. Needless to say the new Sannins were quite shocked when the young ninja managed to spit out his request from his knees. Sasuke looked on unimpressed by the young boy, he couldn't believe someone like him would actually want to ask this of him. Why him anyway? There were plenty of other people who would be willing to train this…shinobi. But then he really looked at him…analyzed him and something stuck out. _

"_Stand up," Sasuke ordered in a stoic voice that still commanded obedience._

_Udon got to his feet but didn't look up to meet his eyes._

"_I don't take on students, I train only for myself. Find someone else," without another word the Uchiha of Team Seven turned and began walking away._

"_B-but wait!" Udon called out making Sasuke stop and look at him over his shoulder, "I-I…why not me?"_

"_Do I need to answer?" Sasuke asked rhetorically._

_Udon's face fell, "I just wanted to be stronger…I wanted to…to get better like my team. Since our sensei died in the war...I need the help, I'm clumsy, slow, and…I thought you could help…"_

_Sakura and Naruto just stood and watched their teammate's back, waiting to see what he would do, what he would say. His first blatant rejection almost caused Sakura to sock him across the river but Naruto's look stopped her. He apparently saw something that she missed and now that she was studying him, since his face was concealed to the young students, she saw that signature smirk cross his face. He was going to do it._

"_If I accept," Sasuke said not turning around, "You cannot be a sniveling little child anymore. I won't go easy on you, I'll curse you, I'll hate you, but it will make you stronger. If you can't accept that then my answer is no."_

_Udon't eyes were wide and he stood up straight and tall adjusting his glasses, "I'll do anything Sasuke-sensei."_

_The proud Uchiha turned around and was a little startled, even if he didn't show it, to see Udon meet his gaze without hesitation, "Wipe that snot off your nose. If I see it again I'll gut you myself."_

_Udon obeyed immediately then waited for his next command, his insides lighting up with excitement._

"_We need to get rid of those glasses," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "They remind me too much of someone else."_

"_I-I'll get new ones tomorrow then sensei," Udon replied fingering the outside of glasses._

"_Get some today and stop stuttering it shows a lack of confidence," he continued, "If you're going to speak then speak what's on your mind. If I don't like it I'll let you know."_

"_Hai!"_

"_One last thing, I'll be your shishou not your sensei," he stalked up to the short young boy hand on his kusanagi, "Sensei's can coddle and encourage and teach. As your shishou I'll break you over and over and not let up nor soften my blows. Remember that Udon."_

_Sasuke was pleased to see that he clearly intimidated the boy and that was his intention. But what really intrigued him was the fact that underneath Udon's scared exterior he was very, very excited. _

"_Hn, we will meet tomorrow morning 9 am, if you're late by even a minute I'll forget I ever agreed to train you," Sasuke turned then and strode off the training field making his way through the forest. _

_Sakura and Naruto smiled at the young Genin team before following their own teammate off the training field._

* * *

"He's gotten better Sasuke," Sakura smiled watching Udon switch from attacking Sasuke's clone to swiping at Konohamaru.

"Hey Udon don't interrupt my training!" the Sarutobi yelled at his teammate.

"What's the matter Konohamaru, think you can't beat me?" Udon stood at the ready his katana raised.

"I can beat you any day of the week!" Konohamaru yelled charging at his longtime friend.

Naruto smiled and walked over to his two teammates, "Kinda remind you of us huh Sasuke."

"Hn," the Uchiha replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke has filled innocent Udon's brain with delusions of grandeur," Sakura laughed at Sasuke's disgruntled face.

"Yeah you're right Sakura-chan," Naruto crossed his arms watching the spar, "I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Don't hold your breath dobe, Konohamaru is an unfit match against a katana," Sasuke stared at the match not letting his gaze wander.

"Hidden Shadow Snakes!" Udon yelled launching the snakes from his sleeve.

Konohamaru instantly reacted creating another shadow clone then shouting, "Rasengan!"

The snakes collided with the blue ball severing the bodies like a blender and scattering over the field.

"Eeeeeeahhhh!" Konohamaru yelled as snake parts hit his face.

Before he could officially react there was a cool press of metal under his chin.

"You got distracted Konohamaru," Udon smiled at his friend's disbelieving face.

"Naruto nii-saaaaaaaaaaan!" Konohamaru yelled at his teacher, "I need more training!"

"Hn, your student is as retarded as you," Sasuke smirked at his best friend.

"Hai, Konohamaru!" Naruto answered then turned on his best friend, "I'm not retarded teme!"

Sasuke ignored the comment and walked up to his student and conversed while Naruto dodged the fists of his own student as they got into a mini arguing match.

"How's it going Moegi?" Sakura asked looking over her student's shoulder.

"Fine shishou," she replied her hands glowing over a fish, "This is the last one that you've given me."

"Excellent," Sakura replied then walked over to her other students, "TingTing…"

The brunette squeaked again, "Sorry shishou…"

"No you're not TingTing, you are just distracted by your secret crush," Reiko winked at her.

TingTing's face turned bright red, "Reiko-chan! That…that's just…mean!"

"But no less true eh TingTing?" Moegi looked up to smile at the young girl.

"Moegi nee-chan!" TingTing completely lost focus on her chakra while trying to fight down her blush.

"Calm down TingTing, you have an audience," Sakura motioned to the boys who were staring in her direction.

TingTing just squeaked as she made eye contact with her crush, Udon…he was looking at her with a slightly confused expression but it was obvious that the slight blush on his cheeks told her that he'd heard part of the conversation. Especially since he really wasn't standing that far away…maybe twenty feet.

"Shishou," TingTing continued to stare at Udon her blush turning a dark red, "May…may I be excused?"

"Hai TingTing," Sakura answered then watched the senbon styled brunette leap away into the trees.

Sakura continued to snicker along with her other two students. Every once in a while Sasuke and Naruto would bring their two apprentices along for a huge group training. Today was one of those days. Sakura would set up chakra training exercises for Reiko and TingTing while Team Ebisu would go through their team training under the supervision of their respective masters. These trainings were always intense, the New Sannins against their protégés, so intense that before they started Sakura and Moegi would set up a barrier around the other students nearby so that their training wouldn't be affected by their all-out brawl. Afterward the Sannins would put the all medics through dodging exercises. Sakura would instruct her team that they were not to use weapons or jutsu they were to only simply dodge. Every once in a while she would chakra chain their feet to the ground where they were only allowed minimal movement. This training was for their small muscle movements if they were mainly focused on an intense healing session to stabilize a patient in the field and weren't available for large movements. They hand to anticipate the projectile, concentrate on their muscles, and move. Needless to say this training usually ended up with the girls covered in numerous bloody scratches. But the training was paying off, each time they went through it they were getting better and better.

And these trainings were probably the main reason for TingTing's little crush. Sakura couldn't blame her though Udon's new square frames really brought out those dark brown eyes and dressed in a typical Chunin uniform with his katana at his waist…well TingTing was a sucker for long pointy objects just like her sister Tenten. The attraction was probably inevitable.

"Udon and TingTing, sitting in a tree," Konohamaru starting singing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Udon groaned, "Shut up Konohamaru."

Naruto just laughed at his student's teasing, "What's the matter Udon? She's cute."

"Leave him alone dobe," Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Hey Sakura-chan look at that, Sasuke sticking up for someone other than himself," Naruto laughed again.

"Take a picture Naruto, this isn't going to happen again," Sakura smiled at the dark haired duo.

Udon just scratched his head fighting another blush, "Well…she is kiiiinda…cute."

"Ooooooooooooo," the girl's all sing-songed at the blushing boy.

"Udon," Sakura walked up to him, "A word of advice, take her out to lunch. Ichiraku's would be just fine."

"She-she would go?" Udon looked up a little hesitant.

"Did you not see her face Udon?" Moegi asked looking up at him while her fish jumped into the nearby lake.

"Stand up Udon," Sasuke commanded him making the boy jump to attention, "Hold out your hand."

Brown eyes scrunched in confusion but he obeyed none-the-less. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pushed a few bills into his apprentice's hand.

Udon's eyes widened, "Sh-shishou?"

"Don't stutter and take that girl out to lunch," Sasuke growled at him sensing the other brunette reentering the clearing. Udon pocketed the money trying not to look overly grateful or happy that his master just gave him money to take a girl out to lunch…it was odd, but nice at the same time.

Sakura tuned into her student's chakra and watched as she walked back up to their group.

"I'm ready to finish training now shishou," TingTing kept her head bowed.

Sakura fought a giggle, "That won't be necessary TingTing. You have another engagement to attend to."

Her head shot up and Sakura could tell she was trying very hard not to look at anyone else but her. Sakura just winked at her and TingTing suddenly felt another presence behind her.

"Hey…TingTing," Udon spoke trying really hard not to stutter, especially with everyone around, "I was wondering if…if you would…well I'm kinda hungry, are you?"

"Hungry?" she asked turning around meeting his obviously terrified gaze.

"Yeah, ummm." He promptly received a smack on his shoulder from his master, "I wanted to ask you out to lunch!" Udon's mouth promptly smacked shut as he looked away from her.

TingTing's hands flew up to her mouth…Udon just asked her out to lunch. It was like a dream come true!

"I'd love to eat lunch with you Udon," TingTing answered hiding a wide smile behind her hands.

The brunette boy looked up with a small smile, "Yeah? Ok, where you wanna go?"

TingTing shrugged with a high pitched giggle, "Anywhere you want."

Snickering and giggling started erupting around them.

"Ummm, let's decide on the way," Udon scratched his arm even though it wasn't itchy.

"OK!" she replied and followed him out of the clearing.

Sakura approached Sasuke and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "This wouldn't have anything to do with that conversation that we had on our mission would it? Living vicariously through your apprentice tsk tsk."

Sasuke's mouth twitched betraying the answer Sakura knew he wouldn't give.

"All things considered though, I think that was very sweet of you Sasuke," she smiled at him.

He just grunted fighting hard to keep up his nonchalant appearance. Sakura laughed at his disgruntled expression, schooled her expression, failed, then erupted into another fit of giggles.

"Alright time to spy on the love birds!" Naruto fist pumped into the air.

"Leave my apprentice alone dobe," Sasuke glared at him, "Besides don't you have a meeting with Hokage-sama soon."

"All the more reason to hurry!" the blonde winked taking off into the trees. Sasuke followed him to either actually participate in the spying or to prevent something embarrassing against his apprentice…he hadn't quite decided yet.

"Hey Moegi, you done?" Konohamaru asked walking up to his girlfriend.

"I think so, shishou?" Big black eyes looked up at her.

"Yeah we're done for today, go enjoy yourself Moegi," Sakura smiled accepting the scrolls from her apprentice.

"Let's go it's important to eat ramen after every training!" Konohamaru adjusted his long teal scarf.

"Konohamaru," Sakura eyed her best friend's apprentice, "Don't go picking up bad habits from Naruto."

"Don't worry shishou, I've got him wrapped around my little finger," Moegi winked at her master.

"Is that so?" Sakura smirked at the Sarutobi.

"It is not!" Konohamaru glared at his girl.

"He just doesn't know it yet," Moegi staged whispered to Sakura and Reiko both giggling at the flustered look on the brunette.

Konohamaru a little upset at her teasing turned away and folded his arm huffing to himself. Moegi smiled behind his back then walked up and lightly caressed his arm.

"Konohamaru-kun, weren't we going to get some ramen?" Moegi asked a little too innocently.

As easily distracted as his own master, the grumbling boy instantly turned excited at the mention of ramen. They left the clearing quickly leaving Sakura and Reiko alone.

"Shishou? Why are we doing this chakra training?" Reiko asked staring that the hole in the boulder that she made.

"It's to sharpen your chakra scalpel. If you can cut through the density of a boulder then a single touch can severe all the muscles in your opponent's body during a fight," Sakura looked at the Uchiha, "Why do you ask?"

Reiko looked down, "I…" she sighed, "I'm graduating soon and then I'll get put on a Genin team…and I can't help but feel like I'll be out of place. That they won't like me."

Sakura smiled at her. Leave it to Reiko to ask a question, like about training, that had nothing to do with what she's really feeling, leaving Sakura' tutelage to join her permanent team.

"Reiko, this program was designed so that you as the medic will be able to protect your new team," Sakura explained, "It's why these techniques are so important for you to learn now. It's also why we aren't teaching elemental jutsu to you medics. That's a job for your sensei and something you need to learn with your Genin team. You will be older, you will already have perfected chakra control so while your new team is climbing up trees you can work more on medical jutsu making sure you're staying sharp in case your team gets injured. That is your role first and foremost as the team's medic, you have to heal them and to heal them you have to keep practicing. Did that answer your question?"

Reiko rubbed her arms then looked up at her master, "So it's not going to matter that I'll be a year and a half older than them?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm sure they won't mind the first time you heal them from some type of life threatening injuries." One emerald eye winked at her onyx.

Reiko chuckled, "I guess that's true."

"You will also have your sensei to lean on you know," Sakura pulled her into a hug, "And you will always have me to turn to if needed."

Reiko squeezed her tighter, this was exactly what she wanted to know. That her master wouldn't just leave her or forget about her, "Thank you shishou."

"Anytime Reiko," Sakura replied giving her one final squeeze.

Slow purposeful clapping echoed in the clearing startling both kunoichi at its sudden appearance. Sakura whipped her head around quickly taking immediate notice that they were completely surrounded and at the northern part of the circle walked the man who was the spitting image of her father…Tetsu.

How the hell did they slip past her guard, she didn't even sense any chakra signatures nearby. How long have they been near here? Why choose to show up now? Why here in Konoha where she was only ten minutes…she was ten minutes away from her village and except for Reiko…she was alone. It was perfect, she should have known! She was being watched like a hawk and she still had the…

"I couldn't have imagined a better parting scene," Tetsu's baritone voice all but destroyed the quiet serenity of this place.

But Sakura couldn't concentrate on that now, she had to get Reiko out of here and to warn the village. That was her priority.

"Who said anything about this being a parting scene, Tetsu?" Sakura spat at the man while holding onto Reiko's arm tightly conveying her not to do anything rash or sudden.

"Did the twenty shinobi surrounding you not convey that message?" Tetsu asked lightly, "There is no escaping my little blossom. I'm ready for you no., It's time to finish your training."

Sakura's entire body froze, her mind went blank, and she just stood there staring. Laughter erupted all around her from the twenty shinobi men in the circle.

"See there boys," Tetsu gestured to the two kunoichi in the center of the circle, "Kunoichi, doesn't matter where they are born, they are always weak creatures. They need men like us to show them where the true power lies."

That struck a chord deep inside Sakura's psyche, she was not weak, and she sure as hell didn't need any man to "show her where true power lies." Sakura was instantly brought back to her senses with that declaration.

"Reiko," she whispered barely moving her lips, "Listen to me very carefully. Save the Princess."

Reiko stood absolutely still and her eyes widened at the meaning. There were plenty of phrases that Sakura drilled into them when they first became a team. "Save Konoha" meant to find her Jonin team and tell them about the situation. "Run Home" meant get any available shinobi to back of their location. "Save the Princess" meant run directly to Hokage tower and tell Tsuande-sama everything that had transpired.

"Hai, but shishou…"

"Do not argue with me Reiko," Sakura cut her off with a hard whisper, "Do as I say, I will cover your escape."

"Hai," the Uchiha replied although she didn't feel the least bit ok about it. But she knew that if her shishou would have thought they would win she would have her stay here and fight or she would have at least given her a different command. But she said Save the Princess, and she would do exactly as commanded.

"Don't try to plan anything little blossom, we won't let you get away from us," Tetsu motioned for all the men to begin closing in.

_His first mistake,_ Sakura thought, _apparently he's a little ignorant of my abilities._

"I'm going to create a big distraction, you escape in the confusion and don't look back," Sakura let go of Reiko's arm.

"Hai…" Reiko replied feeling more useless than ever. Her shishou was going to lose, it would be twenty against one…even if they were low level shinobi it would still be an unfit match. But judging by their character, their aura's rolling off their persons, they were anything but low level shinobi.

"You know I was hoping for a bit of resistance but if you're willing to come without a fight I guess I can't blame you," Tetsu continued to stride forward slowly but confidently, "Probably better this way anyway."

"This girl goes free and I'll come with you willingly," Sakura started to bargain.

"Let me think about that…no," Tetsu smiled wickedly, "Couldn't hurt to have an Uchiha to add into our mix, can't you boys imagine the type of children combined with our chakra control. Simply magnificent specimens to be yielded that's for sure."

Reiko started trembling…these men's faces changed from intimidating to lecherous in a matter of seconds. They were looking at her like…oh Kami, they were going to hurt her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Reiko on my mark," Sakura nudged the girl out of her stupor, "NOW!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground completely upturning the environment. Some of the men were caught while the others evading by the skin on their teeth. Sakura used that moment to shadow Reiko's retreat while she stayed, making sure that they only took one kunoichi and not two. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anyone she loved got caught up in this, especially knowing exactly what was going to happen to her.

Reiko was brought back to reality quickly and she sprinted through the falling debris quickly activating her sharingan to help her avoid the projectiles. She could feel her master hot on her heals and she deflected most of the attacks coming near her. She didn't want to leave…but she had to. Just as the Uchiha was about to sprint to freedom a man stopped right in front of her. He looked younger than the leader but he also looked a lot like him. Her frozen stance let the man shoot his hand out and clamp it around her neck. Reiko instantly choked but then she noticed something else…her chakra was being sucked into the other man.

In another instant Sakura jumped into view and the man broke his hold to avoid her chakra empowered punch. The tree next to them shattered at the impact of Sakura's fist. Reiko was immediately relieved then yanked to her feet by the only person she trusted in that clearing.

"RUN!" Sakura yelled as she deflected a large volley of kunai thrown at their location.

Reiko stood for just another second in time to see Sakura run head first the mass of shinobi yelling a fierce battle cry. With a heavy heart but determined to succeed in the last order her master gave her Reiko ran for her life straight towards her village.

_Hold on shishou!_

* * *

Sakura knew she was caught. These men were good all of them at least Jonin level shinobi. The ones that had first been caught in her initial crash had escaped but not unscathed; scratches and bruises and if their favored legs were any indication a few broken bones as well.

Lighting her hands up with chakra then ran forward after rescuing Reiko from another assailant intent on injuring and killing as many as she could. She could either hold them off until help came, which even she knew was unlikely with how far away the location was, or she could inhibit them enough to slow down their travel. With Kakashi's dogs, or Kiba's nose, they would be able to track the scent of blood easily in the slow moving group and a rescue would be probable.

She whirled around in a flurry desperate for her chakra scalpel to hit as many men as she could. She had to keep them occupied so Reiko could make a clean escape. Three shinobi jumped into her immediate view all weaving signs as she lurched forward shoving two hands into their chests and slamming her foot into another one. All three erupted into smoke…clones.

Before she could turn around a hand clamp down behind her neck and she gasped as chakra immediately started leaving her body. This was very similar too…her father's…

With a burst of energy her hands grasped the one behind her severing the muscles making the man howled in pain. She hated Kabuto…but he had developed one amazing medical jutsu and she was using it to its fullest extent right now.

The pink haired Jonin shot up only to wobble, that man had taken more chakra out of her than she initially realized. That was bad. But before she could counter attack unbelievable pain shot through her system dropping her to her knees as she yelped. It only took a second until she recognized it was her poison. First is went through her chakra network to render her useless and now it was spreading through her body and attaching to her internal organs. Her breathing was starting to become irregular and her heart beat was faster trying to counteract the poison.

"Did you really think that you could escape?" Tetsu knelt down next to her, "Did you really think you had a chance?"

He waited studying her features with a strange curiosity, almost as if he was expecting her to answer.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Tetsu asked not taking his eyes off his prize.

Nobody answer for a few seconds then a low voice told him, "She got away."

Tetsu's aura immediately darkened as he stood up eyeing the man who spoke, "What?" he asked darkly.

"She crossed the line, the one you stated not to cross during this operation because it was too close to Konoha. She got away," the man answered then averted his eyes.

Sakura sighed in relief, she did it. Reiko was safe and she would deliver her message.

"Don't look too relieved little blossom, since this is all your fault, I'm going to make sure you pay for that," Tetsu glared at her, "You deprived me of a prize."

"Bite me Tetsu," Sakura spat out.

In the blink of an eye two kunai were slammed into her thighs making her cry in pain. Oh…Kami…her body, it had never been through so much pain. Everywhere hurt, even Tsunade-shishou's training wasn't this terrible. The Hokage never ruptured her internal organs she only beat her apprentice half to death not completely immobilize her and let her flirt with death as she was now. Her chakra was drained, she body was battered from the fight, and now she couldn't move because of the poison, anything she did was sheer torture.

"Let's move out, Konoha shinobi will be here soon," Tetsu ordered, "Prepare the jump site."

Two men hauled Sakura to her feet making her groan with the movement.

"What's this?" She heard Tetsu ask then he started to touch her chest…right where her necklace was.

"No," she whispered fiercely trying to jump away from his damning touch.

Tetsu just smiled at her, "Oh…this is important to you." He ran his fingers over the necklace before yanking it off her neck. "Your Uchiha has mighty fine taste, but you won't need this where we're going."

He promptly threw the necklace down on the ground and into the pool of blood, her blood from the wounds they inflicted on her legs. She was then dragged through the forest, they didn't even care if they injured her further and she tried with everything in her not to make a sound. She didn't want to show indulge their ego over her wounds.

They entered a small clearing and landed next to a large seal. Sakura was able to notate the intricate design and some specific characters but in her weakened state, her mind just didn't function properly. The poison was probably now affecting her nervous system, it would explain her lack of focus.

"Shinta! Is everyone accounted for?" Tetsu barked.

"Hai, Tou-san, we're all here," he answered obediently nursing his injured right hand.

Sakura immediately put two and two together; Shinta was the chakra sucking shinobi from earlier, she had severed the muscles in his right wrist, and he was Tetsu's son.

"Good," liquid silver eyes turned to look at Sakura, "Knock her out, I don't want her to learn the pattern even if she is half dead."

One well-placed hit and Sakura knew no more.

* * *

She had never run so hard in her life. After that glance at her master she took off like the wind, hair whipping behind her as she hurtled through the trees. About a minute into her retreat she sensed two chakra signatures behind her.

_Run…run…don't stop…don't look back…just run…_

The small Uchiha followed her mantra, pushing her exhausted body faster and harder than she ever had in her life. Her shishou's life was in danger and she was the only one who knew…the only one who could help.

And she would not fail.

Her sharingan glowed brightly in her eyes with fierce determination. Her master needed her and she was protecting her with everything she had. Two pursuers would not deter her from her mission.

Suddenly the green gates of her village came into view and Reiko stumbled, tripping on a branch landing hard onto the ground. Spitting the dirt out of her mouth Reiko promptly stood back up and began another slow run toward the gates. Expecting some type of attack because of her weakened state she turned around and couldn't find the chakra signatures anywhere, but that didn't mean they weren't there. They snuck up on her and Sakura in the clearing they could just be concealing their presence.

Finally at the gates she stumbled through only to be caught by Izumo.

"Whoa Reiko, what the hell happened to you?" he asked eyes radiating concern.

"I need…" she gasped in air, "I need to see…Hokage." With another burst of energy she broke away from the Chunin and began running through the village again.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" she screamed running through the village, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Many of the villagers looked startled at the young girl wondering why she was running and screaming the Hokage's name in the middle of the village. But Reiko paid them no mind, she only had one goal to accomplish and that was getting to Hokage Tower and tell her master's master what happened to her apprentice.

"Reiko!" Someone called out to her but she didn't listen, she just had to get…get to the tower.

"Reiko stop!" Another voice yelled at her but she still didn't listen. She only pumped her legs faster, she couldn't be stopped…not by anybody.

"Reiko, stop right there!"

"NO!" She screamed and kept running. She was vaguely aware that she was attracting a crowd but she continued on her way screaming the Hokage's name at the top of her lungs. She barely noticed someone try to grab her making her shriek and attacked out of self-defense.

Someone hissed and swore under their breath, the person got hit by her chakra scalpel slicing a small amount of muscle.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" her voice echoed on the streets as the large red tower came into view. She was here, she had made it. Bursting through the double doors the small Uchiha took the stairs two at a time before she stood in front of the Hokage's office door. But instead of the Hokage, her assistant and other apprentice Shizune and two ANBU guards stood in her way.

"Please," Reiko gasped, "I need to see the Hokage!"

"What's the matter Reiko?" Shizune asked alarmed at the girl's state, "Why were you running crazy through the village screaming at the top of your lungs?"

"I need to see her!" Reiko demanded her sharingan flickering due to chakra exhaustion, "Right now please!"

"She's in a meeting right now Reiko, with ANBU," Shizune approached the girl to check her condition.

"NO!" she shrieked and lunged at the door, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

The two ANBU guards easily restrained the Uchiha as she continued to thrash around trying to break free.

"Please!" she begged with tear filled eyes, "I have to see her, it's about Sakura-shishou!"

Shizune paused slightly taken aback by the claim but she didn't get time to react before the office door slammed open revealing the buxom and obviously irritated Hokage.

"Uchiha Reiko," her amber eyes narrowed dangerously at the young girl, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have your whipped and thrown into prison for your embarrassing display throughout the entire village!"

"Sakura-shishou, they took her Hokage-sama!" Reiko gasped out in tears and fatigue, "I tried to help but she told me to run. She told me to come to you and tell you what happened! I left her alone!"

Reiko immediately collapsed in the ANBU's grip as she burst into tears, "I failed her…shishou…" she groaned in sadness, her heart slowly breaking.

Tsunade stood frozen in shock and she could feel the tension rolling out of her office in waves. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ibiki, and Itachi were currently in her office having a meeting about the new ANBU formations and missions. Sasuke and Shisui were waiting in the hallway with Sasuke clutching his right wrist, obviously injured. They must have followed Reiko through the village and tried talking to her. With Reiko's news though…one thing needed to be confirmed.

"Reiko, listen to me and answer simply and plainly," Tsunade waited for the black haired Uchiha to acknowledge her, "Who took her?"

"Twenty shinobi all way out of my class, Sakura-shishou called one man, Tetsu," Reiko answered more tears streaking down her face.

The Hokage's eyes widened in shock and Shizune gasped next to her. This couldn't…really…be happening. No, she was here in the village, she was safe…and still that bastard Tetsu snuck right in and took Sakura from right under her nose.

Naruto burst from the room and grabbed Reiko holding her up to eye level, "Where is she Reiko? Where did they take her from?"

"The-the training ground. He showed up after everyone left," Reiko answered, "We didn't even feel them, one second it was us…then we were surrounded by twenty shinobi. Shishou called the leader Tetsu and she said she would cover my escape and that I had to come up here and tell the Hokage no matter what. She-she fought Naruto-san, she ran right into the middle of their force and…and…" she succumbed again to tears and the ANBU released her into her brother's care.

Naruto tensed in suppressed rage, "Hokage-sama…I'm going."

"We're all going, move out!" Tsuande ordered as everyone sprinted from the building.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the lead and they waved at Sai and the other Konoha 12 to follow and they did. It wasn't everyday you'd see the Hokage and a hoard of shinobi all mobilize and take off through the village at a break neck pace. Curious bystanders stayed, they all couldn't leave the village undefended in case whatever they were rushing towards was a diversion. The only other shinobi who joined in the brigade were the ones who were waved at.

Itachi spotted a group of Uchiha and with a quick motion they fell in beside their clan heir awaiting orders from either him or the Hokage. Ten minutes later the group of thirty shinobi arrived at the clearing…or whatever was left of the clearing. It was painfully obvious Sakura had caused this destruction. The ground was completely upturned with boulders large and small sticking up at odd angles. The waterfall poured water down the misshapen falls in a sad hum as it bore witness to the destruction that was once a beautiful landscape.

"Over here!" Kiba's voice called out to the group as they congregated, "Sakura's blood." The Inuzuka pointed to the two puddles near the tree line. He then reached down and pulled out a bloody necklace.

"Was this hers?" he asked looking at the group of Uchiha's while holding out the necklace.

Itachi stepped forward his face carefully blank as he took the bloody necklace from Kiba's hand. He carefully wiped the blood from the jewels using every ounce of self-control not to display his grief and anger for everyone to see.

"Itachi-san, I'm so sorry…I ran as fast as I could," Reiko's small voice came from his left as he turned his head to look at her. She was on her brother's back looking absolutely terrible. He just nodded at her apology not trusting himself to speak.

"Kiba!" Tsunade yelled angrily, "Where does that damn trail lead!"

"This way Hokage-sama," Kiba and Akamaru took off through the trees.

Rage. Unbridled rage unlike anything he had ever felt was coursing through his veins. She was his and he didn't protect her. She trusted him and he failed her. She had promised, just yesterday, to be his bride…and he let another man take her from him. There was now only one objective…

He would kill her kidnapper.

This man would be hunted down like a beast and slaughtered by his own hand. No one touches what belongs to Uchiha Itachi, the pride, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, one of the most noble and powerful clans in the world. That kunoichi was precious to him and to his clan, and he would find her and bring her home where he could protect her properly this time. She would be kept within the Uchiha Compound surrounded by his kin. Safe…he would make certain that she was safe, even if that meant assigning her a shadow.

The group stopped at another smaller clearing and his eyes narrowed…a seal. It was confirmed now and it explained how and why Tetsu got so close without being noticed. And it would also explain the lack of scent from this area when the Hokage would order an immediately search of the area.

"Kakashi, Kiba, Hana find out if there's a lingering scent around the area!" the Hokage's voice echoed around the clearing as the three shinobi did their job. "Hinata, Neji, Ko, Ryo, and Hitoru use those damn eyes and find her!"

The Hyuugas immediately began their own search.

Tsunade continued to stare at the large seal before turning to Naruto's military advisor, "Shikamaru, I hope you are brushed up on your seals."

The Nara just stared fixatedly at the seal, "I could use a small refresher but…I don't know if we can learn anything from it."

"Why's that?"

"That symbol here," he pointed to a specific character, "It means dead or cease, meaning this seal can never again be activated. But if we could predict what character used to be here then we can begin that trace you were talking about. These cease characters only show up after the seal is used, so there was something here before then."

Tsunade just nodded then turned to the large group of Uchiha's. She was almost angry seeing Itachi's stoic face staring at seemingly nothing. Didn't he love her apprentice? Didn't he…her inner rant was cut off. Her gaze lowered to the Uchiha heir's fist, his knuckles were white and it looked as though he was fighting off the shakes. His eyes that at first glance might have been seen as uncaring, but if you studying the tightening corners and the fact that he hadn't stopped staring at the same location without blinking definitely indicated a strong internal focus. He was about to burst at the seams and anyone who really bothered could see how painful this situation really was for him.

"We shouldn't have left her," Naruto walked up to Sasuke with sad eyes.

Sasuke glared, "If you hadn't gotten it into your mind to go and spy on my apprentice."

"Don't you dare try to make this my fault you self-centered-!"

"I don't want to hear it out of either of you!" Tsunade turned sharply at the two members of Team Seven, "Remain focused before I make you leave!"

Naruto bit off the rest of his words then stormed over to Hinata. He wanted to be close to her, this situation had really shaken him, and the blonde didn't know what he would do if he lost her too.

Sasuke turned away from his blonde best friend and stared at the rest of the shinobi. The entire Konoha 12 were present and each had a solemn look on their faces. One of their own…Konoha's strongest graduating group in years…was gone. It was like a piece of themselves went with her, she was an integral part of the group and she had just been ripped out of their lives without a second glance. None of them had been prepared and the ease at which this was done made Sasuke want to murder everything in sight.

Instead of fulfilling his dark thoughts he turned to his brother and immediately he wanted to comfort him. Stress lines were present across Itachi's dignified brow and Sasuke knew he was fighting with everything in him not to just run in search of her. That would be a foolish decision and irrational for a person such as his older brother. His aniki was calculated, logical, refined and it would be through those methods that they would find her. After all they knew who took her and they now had a lead to go on…the seal. If Shikamaru's hypothesis proved to be true then he guessed many of his comrades were going to be pouring over everything that had to do about seals in order to figure out the intricate design.

"Uchiha's," Tsunade turned to the group of raven haired men and women, "Memorize this seal then recreated multiple copies so that we can study it."

The group nodded and activated their three tomoe sharingan and memorized the target capturing every curve of every character in order to recreate the design perfectly should nature's elements chose to erase the original copy. Once they finished they each produced a blank scroll and copied their drawing onto the paper before handing them over to the Hokage.

Kiba walked up to the buxom blonde his head hanging low, "Nothing Hokage-sama…Sakura's scent ends here at the seal."

"Same report," Neji walked up next, "We've checked the surrounding vicinity up to 15 miles, no sign of her or a large platoon of shinobi."

Tsunade sighed, she didn't think they'd actually find her but…she just had to be sure, "Everyone who is not my personal guard, a member of Team Kakashi, or an Uchiha leave and return to the village. Don't speak of these events, I will announce our course of action in due time."

Some of the more emotional members of the Konoha 12, namely Ino, had to be forcefully escorted from the area. Soon only the appointed people remained.

Tsunade turned and assessed the remaining crowd. Sai was somber and she could only see the agitation by the scrunch of his eyebrows. Kakashi surprisingly didn't have that damned orange book around, while she was grateful, it was also abnormal and a very telling sign of his own anger and distress. Naruto looked fit to be tied with a mix of sadness and severe irritation. Sasuke looked like his typical brooding self, but she now knew enough about the boy that his brooding moods had decreased significantly after his return from Orochimaru. Itachi…she couldn't read anything but that wasn't anything new. The Uchiha heir had always been a difficult man to read. He was born a warrior and always had the strictest of warrior personalities; no emotion, no weakness, no indulgence. But Sakura had slowly started changing that man into a more…personable individual. He relaxed around others he was familiar with, he became more sociable, and most importantly more approachable. While he was still Uchiha Itachi, pride and prodigy of the clan, fierce warrior, dreaded wielder of the Magenkyo Sharingan alongside his brother and cousin, an S-class shinobi with a flee on sight order…he was still just a man. And said man had just lost the woman he loved. With all the more personable traits that Sakura had brought out in him, it was obvious that he was hurting because once again he had withdrawn back inside, hiding from his friends and comrades.

"Where do you want to start Itachi?" Tsunade walked up to the ANBU Captain folding her arms, "You have been studying the information more than most."

Changing his gaze from the distant tree line to his leader Itachi nodded curtly to his superior then turned to his brethren, "Kusabana, Kuroyhou, go to the compound and tell the Elders I'm calling an assembly. Get everyone at the meetinghouse, the Uchiha clan has officially taken a personal interest in this event."

The female and male Uchiha nodded and disappeared to fulfill their orders. Sasuke smirked at his brother, Itachi was acting and if his hunch was right…he might end up the unofficial Uchiha Clan Head by the time that meeting was over. Sasuke couldn't wait to see those soggy old Elders thrown to the side.

"You have seal masters on hand correct?" Itachi asked looking back at Tsunade while fingering the necklace in his hand.

"Hai, three total, who else do you want working on it?" Amber eyes glittered with eagerness. She divined that Itachi was about to pull rank within his own clan over this. So why not let him call more of the shots considering he was going to be utilizing the Uchiha's most brilliant minds on this situation. She couldn't be more pleased, if anything, she was just given a confirmation that this man loved his apprentice more than just a girlfriend. Her eyes shot down quickly to the necklace he held in his hand, yep things were moving along nicely between them.

"I'll assemble some teams for your approval, for now I need to deal with the matter concerning my clan," his fist folded around broken and bloodied necklace in a silent vow.

Tsunade just nodded happy that she wasn't going to have to worry about those details. She had other, more Alliance, issues that needed to be dealt with. Naruto and Bee could only do so much in the end if Tetsu did steal the Gobi and he has been watching, waiting, and finally captured her apprentice during such a time…

Coincidence? She was beginning to think not. Sakura could very well be the person he intended to seal from the start. And if they couldn't find her in time and her pink haired apprentice was sealed, that meant Konoha would now have two jinchurikki which wasn't allowed according to the peace treaty. This matter had to be rectified now before everything blew out of proportion. Konoha was the first to bring to light that rebel forces were infiltrating smaller villages to gain a bijuu and if they found out after the fact that Sakura, one of Konoha's prized kunoichi's, became a jinchurikki under suspicious circumstances there would be hell to pay. It wouldn't matter that she was kidnapped and held against her will and maybe even sealed against her will as well…she was a shinobi of Konoha. This problem needed to be solved before it even began.

"I'm leaving this to you, I'll have politics coming out my ears because of this incident and I'll need to concentrate on that," Tsunade nodded to the Uchiha who reciprocated, "Go and deal with your clan but report to me when you're finished, I need to know what's going on."

Itachi nodded again then motioned for his Uchiha clan members to follow.

"Sasuke wait for a moment," Tsunade waved the other raven haired men and women off. Team Kakashi stood and waited to be addressed, "As of this moment each of you are all grounded."

"What? WHY!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"It's not what you think," the Hokage scowled at her successor, "If we receive any hints as to her whereabouts your team will be the first one out of the gates. I need you all together because when you are, your team is unbeatable."

The blonde returned a solemn nod in understanding.

"But I'll need you all studying and helping figure out this mess. I won't have you sitting idly by with nothing to do but train, just be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Understood?"

"Hai," the men nodded at their Hokage.

"Good. Sasuke go to your clan meeting and make sure Itachi gets his way. We will need the best of the best working on this. Consult with your father, I want all Haruno spies brought in for interrogation. You may not be the clan heir but if anything happened to Itachi it would be your duty to take over for him. So act like the son you are."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sasuke smirked wryly at his leader before vanishing.

* * *

Sasuke shushined into the village right in front of his family's manor just as his mother was leaving the house.

"Sasuke-kun," she walked up giving him a hug, "I just heard from Itachi. Is she really gone?"

Sasuke just nodded as his mother gripped his arm…sometimes he forgot she was a kunoichi. She always treated her sons with a gentle firmness, adhering to her husband in all manners like a true Uchiha woman. But she wasn't the Uchiha Matriarch for nothing, in order to be chosen she would have had to be strong in her own individual skills. A small thought flittered into his head…in an odd yet similar way, Sakura reminded him of his mother in many ways. She was always a caring person, he noticed ever since she was placed on his team. But at the same time, she was a Sannin, just like him. Gentle…strong…a true Uchiha Matriarch…he now understood Itachi's attraction fully. Being born to bear such responsibility from such a young age, he turned into a comparable replica of his father. It now made sense why he would fall in love with someone who was similar to his mother. Now their Matriarch was missing, and the new Clan Head was going to do everything in his power to find her.

"We will find her mother," he promised.

Mikoto looked up at her youngest and smiled, "Your brother needs you Sasuke, promise me you'll stay by his side."

Sasuke smiled…a smile only his mother was allowed to see, "I promise Kaa-san."

"Thank you my son," she kissed his cheek, "Now let's go, he will need us in this meeting."

They followed the rest of the crowd to the large meetinghouse, the roof now repaired, and made their way to the front where seats were reserved for their family. Sasuke nodded to various cousins and clan members as he and his mother, arm in arm, made their way to the front. Two large thumps of a gavel and the meetinghouse silenced to hear the proceedings.

"Itachi," Rook spoke out leaning forward in his chair, "I trust you have a good reason to call the entire clan here for a meeting."

He nodded, "I have. Earlier this afternoon Reiko stormed into Hokage Tower reporting that Sannin Haruno Sakura has been kidnapped. An immediate investigation was conducted and confirmed her report. I'm here to inform the Elders of the council that the Uchiha will be giving their full support to capture the perpetrators behind this incident."

A low murmur echoed through the large house all in varying states of worry and anger. Sasuke smirked, the clan was already behind his brother this was basically a formality and it didn't matter whether the Elders supported it or not, they will follow Itachi's command before theirs.

"Haruno Sakura is a kunoichi of the Leaf," Akemi answered, "We will do whatever the Hokage commands."

Itachi shook his head, "We will do more. She is of great importance to this village yes, but she is of greater importance to my person."

"I was not aware that this council had given their consent for your continued relationship," Rook glared at the young man.

"I no longer need your consent," Itachi stated in a hard voice, "She is mine, Sakura has consented to marriage. She will be the next Uchiha Matriarch."

Louds gasps followed his statement as he struck the population dumb. Mikoto's eyes glittered with happiness at her son's statement. Sasuke merely smirked, it wasn't the complete truth but according to Sakura's earlier statement to him, the necklace he gave her was a promise. They were as good as engaged in his book.

"Silence!" Fugaku's voice echoed through the hall silencing the growing excitement from his eldest's announcement, "Itachi…why didn't you tell us this information before you approached the woman?"

"You wouldn't listen in the past so I had no reason to believe you would listen now. I acted as I saw fit," the prodigy answered curtly.

"No doubt it is because of your infidelity," Rook bit back at him, "We know about your night with her yesterday. How dare you break another rule of your heritage and one of a degrading manner!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I would never defile a woman."

"Regardless after you have engaged in a premarital relation with one Haruno Sakura we will never consent for her to taint our noble blood. She's as good as dead in our eyes and nothing more than a common kunoichi whore found in shinobi villages," Akemi answered.

Itachi moved in the blink of an eye as did Sasuke. Both had drawn kunai and held them against the two Elder's throats and ribcages.

"Breath another foul word against my teammate and soon to be sister and I'll gut you where you sit!" Sasuke pushed the kunai against Rook's throat breaking skin. Itachi's menacing aura fell heavily on the Uchiha Elders seated nearby. They all unconsciously shook under the weight of his dark and foreboding presence.

"Itachi and Sasuke stand down!" Their mother's voice rang over the cries of their shocked clansmen. Both boys looked up to meet their mother's matching crimson eyes but they didn't lower their weapons. She knew they would wait for her to give an order.

Mikoto stared at her sons, her heart sad for the both of them and it was time, for her, to stop being the obedient house wife and remind her husband of who he married and why.

"Fugaku," her cold eyes turned on her husband, "How can you be so blind? This world has changed since the Fourth Great War ended but you have turned a blind eye to it. We are Uchiha's one of the founding clans of Konohagakure and as such we are rooted in tradition. Tradition that has defined us for generations and with these traditions that we hold dear we have neglected the other clans in this village. But that has now changed! Just recently our noble clan joined together with the other clans of this world and together we defeated Akatuski. Together we assisted in the downfall of our predecessor Uchiha Madara. We, the Uchiha clan, are not above the others, we are not gods as Madara tried and failed to prove. So now what are we to do, go back to our old traditions and remain ignorant of others, or are we going to rise above and not be left behind."

Fugaku could only stare at his wife. Could only watch as she berated him, accused him, and dishonored him in front of the entire clan. He was shocked to say the least, this behavior was very abnormal for his wife. She had always known never to question his authority except in the privacy of their bedroom but still, it was never anything to this regard. Her blatant disrespect shocked him silent and at the end of her speech he felt…humbled. For his beautiful, loving wife to openly critique him in front of the clan that he was the leader of…then the only reasonable conclusion was that he must have done something wrong. Somewhere…

"Itachi, Sasuke," Mikoto held her hands out, "Come to me my sons."

Slowly her sons released their hold over the two Elders and stood by her side facing their father, the Clan Head, together, as one.

"Fugaku," Mikoto continued in a quieter but no less imploring voice, "Do not look at us as the Uchiha Matriarch, the prodigy, or the new Sannin. Look at us as your wife and your two sons. Your eldest is in love with a beautiful, gentle and powerful kunoichi. She makes him happy, she gives him back his humanity, something that was denied to him at a young age. And I, his mother, did not question you then. He was brilliant and had great potential and we were in the middle of the Third Shinobi War and our village needed warriors. I did as only a mother could do; I loved him, I supported him, and I encouraged his rapid growth with you. But now my husband, I beg of you please…please don't make your son chose love over the clan because I will _make_ him leave. I will _let _him chose love."

Fugaku closed his eyes in deep contemplation. Was he really everything she accused him of? Had the world really changed after this last war? What was he missing, what did his eyes not see that was so clear to not just his wife, but his sons, his nieces, his nephews, and the clan? He took a deep breath thinking over her words.

"Mikoto-sama, your words were very…" Rook started being careful with his wording.

"My words were not for you, they were for my husband," she sharply cut off any claim he was going to make, "You will wait and be silent for his decision, counselors."

Sasuke fought a wicked smirk at his mother's attitude, there was that powerful kunoichi spirit coming back to life. It seems his father wasn't the only man to remember who she was before she married. The soggy old Elders heeded her words and waited for their leader to make his decision.

She was right, Fugaku concluded, things were different after the last war. The village felt different, there was more of a close-knit tie to the shinobi who survived than there was prior. Namikaze Minato's son, Naruto, had changed the world. His way of ninja had changed many people; people who the world thought could never be changed. His youngest was one of them. Fugaku may not have spent as much time with Sasuke when he was younger, preferring to pay closer attention to his son the prodigy, he completely ignored Sasuke. And such neglect made his youngest very jealous of the elder brother…and so Sasuke left. He ordered no action to be taken in search of his younger son, at the time he didn't care. He ran off to join an S-class psychopath, he would either be killed by Orochimaru or by hunter nins.

Then Naruto entered the picture with his declaration of undying friendship and brotherhood. His youngest returned…a stronger, better man…and Fugaku couldn't even claim credit for it. He hid his shame from the clan and played it off like he knew this would be the outcome all along. Only his dear wife, who broke down when she heard the news of Sasuke's defection, knew of his own pain. And now here she was calling him out again…he was about to lose another son and he understood that as much as she was calling him out on his faults, she was also, in her own way, protecting him and his heart.

A small ghost of a smile crept it way onto his lips but faded quickly as he lifted his head and addressed his family, "Mikoto…you are right. I have been blind but no more." Fugaku rose regally from his chair and walked up to his eldest son, "Itachi, can you forgive an old man's lack of vision? Sakura…she is a fine woman indeed and I am happy for you."

The two men stood together, eye to eye, waiting for…something.

"Itachi-kun," Mikoto nudged her eldest in the shoulder, "Give your father a proper hug."

He stiffened momentarily at the thought but another nudge to the shoulder and father and son clasped hands pulling each other into a slightly hesitant hug. It ended a moment later in order to decrease the awkwardness of the situation in front of hundreds of eyes.

"Whatever you need to find her Itachi, you have our full support," Fugaku proclaimed, "After all with your engagement she is now of prime importance to our clan. And I have learned from the past that when one of our own goes missing…we should stop at nothing to find them."

Sasuke smirked at his father's statement, no doubt he was referring to him and the Orochimaru incident. Apparently his father still held some resentment at his own inaction and that secretly made Sasuke thrilled.

"Thank you Otou-san," Itachi whispered, "It is relieving to finally have your approval."

"Fugaku-sama…" Akemi stood to begin a protest.

"Elders I have made my decision, as your Matriarch has stated my word is law as Head of this Clan. Your assistance in this matter is no longer required, or desired," Fugaku stated not even turning around to look at the old men.

Turning his attention back to his son, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Now Itachi…tell me what you need to find her."

* * *

**Again i apologize for the stupidity of my computer and it's rebellion to not save anything *growls* i promise to change it as soon as our argument is over. As always please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***coughs* So, this is hard, and not for the innocent and light-hearted. You are forewarned. I've based this chapter and the majority of Tetsu's character off an unsub from the show Criminal Minds. So if you can't handle that you can't handle this. And this is tame due to a request from a reviewer so...**

**I'd feel really weird saying "enjoy this chapter" so i'm going to say the opposite...please don't enjoy but definitely buckle up for a wild, crazy, holy shit ride. and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Cold.

Sore.

Numb.

Wet.

Huge effing headache.

Sakura groaned, slowly waking up from her forced sleep. Memories whirled around in her head as she tried putting them back in order of occurrence. But her headache, more like migraine, was worse than her hangover at the End of the War Celebration. Everyone drank themselves into oblivion and the resulting hangovers were killer, but well worth it. It was a celebration of being alive and nobody cared that their head felt like it was going to explode.

But for Sakura…this was different.

She slowly opened her eyes not at all surprised that her vision was blurry. It was to be expected after her ordeal. Her eye sight cleared a bit after some rapid blinking and she took in her surroundings at a slow pace. Brown, maybe clay or dirt walls were in front of her with what looked like a metal door with a small square window. Sparse lighting illuminated the dark and dank prison she was no doubt in. And she was…without clothing? That would explain the cold, _those assholes_. Sulking slightly at her predicament her body slumped further into depression when something…jingled?

Eyes opening again quickly Sakura's head shot straight up only to feel it collide with her arms. If her head hit her arms then they were hanging above her body. Looking up quickly, while fighting down her growing panic, Sakura identified the source of the jingle…chains. Her hands were bound with manacles and the manacles were attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. She instinctively struggled against the chains but did not get any immediate results. The pink haired prisoner wasn't expecting anything from her jostle but she had to try. The part that really sucked…she noticed her feet were chained too. Looking down again to assess the situation she wanted to groan. Her feet were a foot off the ground both also bound in manacles. At least this explained the numbness she was feeling, particularly in her arms. One plus, if you could really call it that, was that they left her with partial clothing namely her red bra and matching panties. Why did she have to wear red that day? With a small shake of her head she pushed aside her feelings of pity and started to focus.

_Ok, I'm bound in a medium sized room with a metal door and minimal lighting. My body will take at least two minutes to get rid of the numbness once I break out of my binds. Hopefully there's not a guard outside because I'm screwed if there is. Ok, feet first so I don't land on my face once I release my hands._

_**Why don't you just do both ends at the same time?**_

_Because I'm trying to be stealthy. If there's a guard outside and he gets alerted to what I'm doing before I can defend myself…_

_**It'd be over before the escape ever began…got it.**_

_Knew you'd understand._

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the chakra inside her body.

_Shit I'm low…Tetsu's son must come in at regular intervals to drain me._

_**Probably, he called him Shinta right?**_

_I think so, but that's not important at the moment. _

Holding completely still on the chains Sakura focused the little chakra she had available to her ankles and lit her feet up in green chakra. Focusing on the chakra scalpel Sakura was pleased that her manacles weren't chakra suppressors.

_**How very foolish of them those overconfident, arrogant bastards.**_

_Good thing we're making use of their stupidity because I doubt we will get another chance like this. _

Feet were free and her chakra was barely drained. Sakura smugly smiled to herself while shaking her feet to return some feeling into them. Her predictions about her body were accurate and in less than a minute she could feel every muscle and twitch in her lower body. Thank the heavens for chakra training.

_Time for my hands._

The green chakra melted back into her body then reappeared against around her wrists. The manacles on her wrists were slightly thicker than the ones that bound her feet but not by much. Spreading her legs she dropped a little roughly to her feet and a wave of dizziness set in. Her arms were like jello hanging limply by her sides so that she couldn't even hold them out to steady herself and promptly landed on her rump. The room spun for a few minutes and by the time it stopped she also had the full use of her arms again.

_Good grief, what the hell?_

_**Dunno…poison side effect? We don't know how long we've been incapacitated though…**_

_Maybe, _she did a quick inspection of her body, _I'm not poisoned anymore so he must have extracted it after bringing me here. Malnourishment and dehydration are probably the most likely cause especially if it's been more than a day or two. _

_**Well let's not wait around and ask, blow a hole in the back of the cell and tunnel your way out.**_

_10-4._

Standing up slowly, to avoid another dizzy spell, the pink haired medic crept over to the door first and peeked out the window. No guards…no sentries…it was completely empty.

_Could this get anymore ideal?_

_**Yeah it could…I'm starting to get a bad feeling.**_

_Why?_

_**Too good to be true ring a bell?**_

Sakura stopped and thought, was this a giant trap? Did they want her to try and escape? What game were they playing with her?

Shrugging off those questions the pink haired Sannin walked slowly up to the far wall studying it. Her visual analysis yielded nothing suspicious, no traps or genjutsu disruptions. She then fisted her hand with destructive chakra and slammed it into the wall. The entire room and beyond shook from the impact and Sakura was pleased with the results…until she noticed that there was no hole in the wall.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_**Try a doton jutsu! Hurry!**_

Sakura weaved through the seals of her Head Hunter jutsu but nothing happened. She didn't disappear beneath the earth, her feet and her body remained unmoved. But there was something different…a black seal showed up beneath the surface then faded away again.

"A…seal…" she whispered.

_**Chakra...it's suppressing it?**_

_It's not allowing chakra to harm the walls. That's why they didn't bother with chakra suppressors on my chains, this seal won't let me leave the room!_

_**Check all the walls maybe we will find one missing.**_

Sakura quickly searched the walls inserting a small amount of chakra only to see the same black seal on every wall, ceiling, and floor.

_**What about the door?**_

She turned quickly to check the door for a seal but stopped hearing the jingle of keys. Instinct had her backing into the corner of the room as a familiar dark aura entered her prison.

"You certainly do not disappoint my dear blossom," Tetsu eyed the manacles, "The entire mountain felt that tremor you sent in your room. What's the matter not as strong you've been cracked up to be?"

Sakura didn't answer; she would not be baited into his ridiculous game.

"Not talking again," he sighed dramatically, "And here I was excited about getting into a verbal fight with you. What with your wit and sarcasm, no doubt refined because of those imbeciles you have for teammates. They must really grate on your nerves every day."

Escape…this would probably be her only chance, she was going to escape or die trying. He left the door open and she couldn't sense anyone. She could get out and try to break down another area that's not covered in seals.

"Tsk, tsk, little blossom. That's not going to work," Tetsu chided now stalking towards her, "You're mine now and you will never see Konoha again."

Sakura reacted instantly slamming her foot against ground making the earth shake under her force even though she knew it wouldn't break. Running along the wall Sakura jumped down in front of the door where a fist met her face sending her flying back into the room. She hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.

"I told you that wasn't going to work," Tetsu walked over to her then pulled her up by her hair making her growl as he held her against his chest, "Perhaps you should study up on our abilities before underestimating us again."

Sakura looked up to see three men standing outside the door, each one giving her a murderous look. There was one standing just in front of the others, the one that looked just like Tetsu, he must have been the one that hit her.

"Konoha will come for me Tetsu," she stated looking at cold silver eyes, "You made the biggest mistake of your life kidnapping me. They won't spare a single person in this hideout. They will find you and you better hope that they kill you because if I get my hands on you…I will destroy you."

Tetsu held her against him and breathed in her faint strawberry scent and smiled. The one hand that wasn't holding onto her pink hair started caressing her exposed stomach and side working its way up and down.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard," Sakura yanked herself away roughly ripping some of her hair out at the same time.

"You will come to expect my touch," Tetsu grinned motioning for the others to enter the room, "Possibly even crave it."

"I will never change Tetsu," Sakura spat at him while be pulled back up by two other men, "I don't care what you do to me, I am a kunoichi of Konohagakure, I will never belong to you!"

A harsh backhanded slap split her lip and she began to taste blood while she was reshackled to the chains in the room.

"That will be the last time you will speak to your leader is such a disrespecting matter," Tetsu told her in a hard voice.

"I have a leader her name is Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure and I answer only to her!" Sakura declared with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You will learn to answer to me," Tetsu ordered before shoving a kunai into her stomach.

Sakura gasped in pain but didn't allow herself to yell, she had to be strong, she could not show weakness.

"Impressive kunoichi, this is going to be more exciting than I first thought," Tetsu waved the other men out of the room, "I'm sure your comrades will love this."

"The hell are you talking about?" she whispered trying to concentrate on controlling her voice.

"I very well can't let them just sit and fret when they can watch and enjoy the show I'm putting on."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and locked onto a small red light coming from a camera on a tripod directly across from her.

"You sick bastard!" she screamed against her bindings forgetting that there was a kunai imbedded in her stomach.

Tetsu just laughed, "I may be, but that's nothing new."

He drew another kunai and let it slide over her sweaty and dirty skin. Sakura followed his movements keenly and shivered involuntarily when he stopped behind her. She wanted to choke the life out of him for doing this to her and now he was involving her precious people. He was recording this!

Before another thing was said Tetsu was by her ear breathing in her sickly sweet scent, "Is that strawberries I smell on you?" he asked while slowly piercing her with another kunai into her other side, "Intoxicating," he breathed licking her neck.

"Get away from me," she turned her head to try and bite him but he moved out of her range easily.

"A word of advice my dear little flower. Don't waste all your energy on insults, you're going to need it for staying conscious."

"Whatever you do to me Tetsu," she eyed him angrily, "I will unleash on your tenfold!"

"I can hardly wait, once I'm through with you," he walked back up and caressed her bruised face, "You will be mine in _every _sense of the word."

"Over my dead body," she vowed, "I will _never_ belong to you."

Tetsu just smiled a dark gleam entering his eyes, "You will little Sakura-chan, that is my promise."

Sakura's vision went white as she felt more metal pierce her body. She couldn't scream now…if he was going to send this to her friends it would only make them unable to concentrate on their job of finding her. She had to be strong for them…she had to endure everything he gave her without a sound.

"Day one," he announced to the room as he continued piercing her delicate skin making the camera caught every movement he made.

* * *

The groan of the metal door echoed in her bare room. She didn't even bother to look up, she knew what was about to happen and she wasn't going to indulge him. Pain…this was a whole new experience of pain. She didn't even know what day it was or how long she'd been a captive. All she could think about was Itachi…being with him, in his arms, feeling safe and loved. He was her escape. During her "sessions" she learned fast that in order to survive his torment she needed to be elsewhere and her elsewhere was the arms of the only man she loved with all her heart. Her Uchiha.

Soft delicate fingers prodded and probed her skin which startled the kunoichi. Jerking away from the deceiving touch as much as she could her only thought at the moment was to get away…escape.

"Be still," a very feminine voice told her, "I'm here to clean your wounds."

The chains stopped their jingle as Sakura's head raised to see a woman about her age kneeling before her. Her shiny maroon hair was tied into high pony tail and her wide, light, electric blue eyes were watching her intently.

"Go away," Sakura moaned out looking away.

"I cannot," the girl replied, "I've been ordered to tend to you. If I were to let your wounds get infected then I would receive a punishment. Please let me help you so that I don't get that punishment."

Sakura looked up at her once more and studied her features. The girl was withdrawn almost resigned and Sakura could see a lifetime of sadness in her eyes. Here was a woman who had probably grown up in this place under this wicked man and she was doing whatever he asked like a trained dog. And if Sakura didn't allow this woman to tend to her then Tetsu would probably punish this innocent girl in front of her. The pink haired woman didn't want to share her pain with anyone…so in the end she consented with a small nod of her head.

The maroon haired girl let out a small sigh of relief as she dipped a washcloth in the nearby bucket she brought in and began cleaning her body.

"So, what's your name?" Sakura asked watching pale hands wipe the blood away.

"I'm called Kaminari," she answered while cleaning the rag in the water.

"You're called Kaminari or that's actually your name?" Sakura asked.

The girl hesitated, "I've been called that for as long as I can remember, it's my name."

"But you're not proud of that name are you?" Sakura mumbled under her breath but since Kaminari was right there she heard it.

Hands froze on her legs as the girl bowed her head and fought down her true feelings, "I'm fine."

Sakura didn't respond and a second later Kaminari continued the washing. Sakura took the time to study the girl more closely. They were relatively the same build, with long pale arms with small defined muscles, thin waist with a small hips and a decent chest that complimented her size. Her face had defined and elegant features and much to Sakura's petty dismay…a small forehead. She soon found herself chuckling internally at her feelings about another woman's forehead. How long had it been since Sakura actually cared? Before the war…maybe even before that? Or if she was being honest with herself she never really got over it. Berating herself for not paying attention Sakura refocused on her surroundings since Kaminari was now standing and washing her chest and neck.

"How long have I been here?" Sakura asked trying to make eye contact with the girl.

"Five days," the girl replied, "They brought you in a day before your conditioning started."

"Conditioning huh?"

Kaminari nodded, "Yes, it's what all kunoichi have to go through in order to reach their true potential."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise…this girl didn't really believe that right? Seeing the question and shock in the prisoner's eyes Kaminari looked back down.

"He's…he's told you that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"It's true."

"No it's not," gaining more courage she narrowed her emerald eyes at the girl, "He's beating you into submission!"

"We're a clan, we are where we belong." Those words tasted bitter in Kaminari's mouth, it had been the philosophy beaten into her since she was a child. This was the one and only way to live. She was born to serve her clan in every aspect, if that meant dying she would die, if that meant laying with another man then she would do so, if that meant she would do anything asked of her to avoid being alone with another man in this clan then she would do anything to keep herself safe.

"Horse shit," Sakura spat, "The lies that bastard tells you people."

"He is our master, to speak of him in such a manner is very-"

"Shut up Kaminari!" Sakura ordered watching the girl obey instantly snapping her mouth shut, "You can't like this life. Nobody can like this life! He's…twisted you into thinking that you need him, that you can't survive without him!"

"We can't…"

"Yes you can!" Fiery emerald bore into scared light blue, "You are a person are you not? You are a kunoichi are you not? Then you can choose how to live your life, in servitude or free." Sakura took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"Such a stirring speech coming from someone who doesn't believe in their own words."

Kaminari froze at the familiar baritone voice behind her.

"Dear Kaminari, I trust you aren't listening to her lies?" Tetsu walked up behind the woman with the bloody rag. Slowly he snaked his arm around waist pulling her flush against him. "No matter what you try to do or what you try to say, these kunoichis and shinobi belong to me. Nothing you can do will change that. You may leave now Kaminari, Shinta is expecting you."

Kaminari froze slightly as she was released before bowing and leaving the room without her bucket or rag. Tetsu walked over to the camera and flipped it to record.

Sakura sent him her best glare as she could under the circumstances with a bruised a still bloodied face and growled at him, "They are people, not animals."

"But are we not mammals?" Tetsu countered, "Aren't the human species are defined as such? You being a medic and doctor know this."

"People and animals are different."

"Yet we are defined as the same. Alpha dogs are leaders, beta dogs are the followers. We eat, drink, and find shelter like animals, we even mate just like animals."

"But we are people, that's something that you are obviously forgetting."

"Maybe so, but all the same, when going through conditioning, humans and animals squeal all the same," Tetsu reached into his coat pulling out a long metal contraption. With the flip of a switch, electricity shot between the two small rods at the top, "Cattle prod, developed by a merchant at some farmer's request, one shot from this is enough to get even the most stubborn of animals to obey. You have been quite stubborn recently, not giving me what I want that you are forcing me to treat you more…harshly. Now my little blossom, will you give me what I want?"

"Go to the deepest pits of hell and rot!" She bit back.

"Only if you will join me my dear," Tetsu walked forward slowly the sound of the current bouncing between the small metallic rods, "You know what I want Sakura, give me what I want."

Sakura closed her eyes trying to breathe steadily through her nose preparing for another round.

"Scream for me Sakura," Tetsu whispered into her ear as if this were an intimate moment between them, "Scream."

Electricity briefly touched her skin making her yelp on reaction.

"Seems like I finally found your breaking point," Tetsu mused walking towards the camera, "Day four Madam Hokage, Sakura didn't respond to kunai, senbon, wire, body stretching, or other typical forms of coercion. Electricity is the next step, so little blossom are you ready?"

"I will never submit to you," she vowed again staring him straight in the eye, "I'm a kunoichi of Konoha. I belong to my village and my loyalty is to the Hokage Senju Tsunade-sama."

A hard burst of electricity entered her system causing her to stop her usual monologue making her jerk against her bindings. Her wrist were caked with dried and clotted blood and cuts from previous conditioning sessions and now were being reopened with her jerky movements.

"None of that now, you give me what I want, and I want you to scream," Tetsu struck her again.

Sakura's entire body convulsed and without thought she screamed slowly opening her mouth letting her pain finally show. Her insides felt as though they were burning and she didn't know when he stopped and when he shocked her again.

"Truly you have an outstanding pain tolerance. My kunoichi's usually break after the second day, they give me what I want in order to make their pain stop. It really is the perfect form of obedience."

Sakura gasped trying to regulate the air coming in and out of her body. She didn't even care what that bastard was saying because he was probably just listening to himself talk. She needed to focus.

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" Tetsu came up in front of her and forced her to meet his silver gaze.

She didn't speak firmly keeping her mouth shut with as much defiance as she could muster. Then without warning he kissed her. Sakura immediately yanked against her chains wanting nothing more than to…

Instantly she bit down on his lower lip hard drawing blood. Tetsu growled and punched her to break the hold she had. He took a couple steps back wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Don't you know it's not a good idea to kiss a girl without permission, we bite," she growled at him wishing she could nurse her swelling jaw.

Tetsu just laughed, "I plan on doing more than just kissing you."

"Over my dead body," Sakura swore jerking her chains again realizing exactly what he was implying. She was Itachi's and no other man was going to take was she was saving for him.

"Not dead, but definitely close. Now how about we finished today's session."

Without much warning the cattle prod touched her skin again only this time it seemed more powerful more torturing than before. With all her might she tried to keep her screams to herself…but failed.

_ITACHI!_ _**ITACHI!**_

* * *

Kaminari walked steadily through the dark halls. She had just left Shinta's room and she was exhausted from her night. But being underground it was hard to determine exactly what time it was. And if her body hadn't been so exhausted she could probably guess based on her typical tiredness.

Kami she was sick of this…sick of feeling so underappreciated. Sick of feeling like second class and nothing more than some sick asshole's play toy. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to be born into this life? Why could she live like a normal kunoichi, in a Hidden Village; be on a team, do missions, train, then hopefully fall in…love? Why, why, why, _why_!

These thoughts had been plaguing her mind for years now. Ever since she "graduated" to the second phase of her training Kaminari wanted nothing more than to be out. Any longer under the control of this mad man and she swore she would commit suicide. Normal people might say that she didn't know better, or that she had adapted to this way of life but they couldn't be more wrong. There was no escaping this place, she was stuck, she didn't have a choice. Her life is and will always be irrevocably bound to Haruno Tetsu. He made her who she was but the kunoichi did not stay because of an unpaid debt. She didn't stay because she felt compelled. She stayed for her sisters.

The kunoichi's, or sisters as they refer to themselves, that were just like her; trapped, abused, submissive to the point where even if they had a golden opportunity to leave…they could not. Since childhood they had been conditioned that the clan was their family, betrayal to the clan meant instant death. Their mother's were prime examples of the fact. Many of the elder women had tried escaping and the result was a public humiliation and execution. Tetsu would always be the one to do it and every time he would leave the victim alive enough so they could suffer from the wounds he inflicted on them for at least three days. Needless to say the younger generation learned not to disobey their master. They had to survive, and they could only do that together.

But recently, after spying and being the communicator for the spies in Konoha, Kaminari wanted a different life. She would watch, walk, and even occasionally smile while in the city. It was so peaceful, so warm and comforting that she wanted and wished she would be chosen to become a spy in the village. But being who she was…that was never going to happen. Tetsu wanted, and needed her close by. The thought made her sick but she steeled herself and kept her meager lunch inside. It just wasn't fair. Nothing about her life was fair!

Then her thoughts went to her sister, Hitomi. She got to see her briefly in Konoha and instead of being free and running away when she got caught, she stayed. She stayed to become a captive in the village that she never really served. Hitomi was a mediocre kunoichi, nothing that the Hokage would ever take great notice of and that was perfect for Tetsu. Would her sister really be free if she had escaped Konoha…or was she free now being held in a prison cell?

Kaminari thought long and hard over that. Memories filled her mind starting from childhood about her conditioning, target practice, second level conditioning, seal training, group conditioning. She paused suddenly in the middle of the hallway when an odd sense of…was that determination…hit her. She was the one in prison, not her sister. Granted she could go where ever she wanted to at home and when she had an assignment from her master but really…who was she kidding? Her every move was dictated by her leader, she couldn't _do_ anything without his say so. When he called, she answered without hesitation. When he needed her to gather information, she was gone within the hour. When he needed a bed partner…very reluctantly she was there. At least as a spy, Hitomi could go and try to have fun with her teammates. She could talk without worrying about who would try to hurt her or drag her to bed. It was painfully obvious why she gave up and got arrested. She didn't want to come back here…and Kaminari didn't blame her because she wanted out too. But not the question was how?

Coming to her destination she pushed open the door and walked into a common room. It was large enough to accommodate all of the sisters in the same generation, roughly 30 kunoichi's. Couches lined the walls and there were three different hallways that led to the bedrooms. Tables and chairs were set up in the middle where they ate and they could practice writing seals. Tetsu would provide them with a set to memorize and the kunoichi's had to make sure every curve, every stroke, everything was exactly the same as the copy they were given. She didn't even know what the seals meant half the time anyway, she just did what she was told and did it perfectly. To fail meant punishment. They usually taught each other since more comprehensive and advanced seal training was saved specifically for the men. They always got more than the women since Tetsu claimed they were the higher beings. And just like every other day everyone was sitting on the couches, kunoichi's stuck in this life just like her. Trapped with no possible way out. Some cared like she did even if they would never admit it. Because if they did the rest usually wouldn't see their sister for a few days and when she came back…well let's just say the girls were always different on more than one level. Some just accepted their fate and were reluctantly content. How they could be so…ok with their existence. Didn't they want more?

"Kaminari." A light feminine voice called out to her.

Said girl turned to see her eldest sister beckoning her over.

"Mizuko," Kaminari knelt near her feet, "How are you feeling?"

Mizuko smiled softly and placed a hand on her growing stomach, "I'm fine. Where were you?"

Kaminari bowed her head, "Shinta wanted me."

The elder woman's face fell, "Protected?"

"Hai, Tetsu says I'm still too young," Electric eyes shied away from the elder woman when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Be grateful," Mizuko rubbed her stomach trying to reassure herself with her own situation. Kaminari glanced up and studied her sister's face. She seemed troubled but the maroon haired girl didn't know why. Mizuko always kept things close to her, never really opened up to others. Being the eldest among their generation and being a part of the cycle people looked to her for guidance. She always had to be strong for the girls and even sometimes for the mothers.

"Mizuko…" Kaminari whispered drawing her eldest sister's attention, "If you could leave this place, and…and you knew that you didn't have to come back, would you do it?"

Dark blue eyes studied the light counterparts with an intensity that the petite woman had never seen before.

"Speaking like that is going to get you into trouble," another deeper voice joined their quiet conversation.

"Ryuu, don't patronize her," Mizuko chided while the flaming orange haired woman sat next to her.

"I'm speaking plainly," muscular arms crossed in front of a sculpted torso, "You are in no condition to travel at it is Mizuko. It's why Tetsu has you confined here until you give birth."

The three girls fell into a companionable silence lost in their own thoughts. Ryuu wasn't content to stay here, as part of her own personality she hated being caged. She preferred the feelings of freedom that the open air supplied.

"If we had a chance though…would you guys take it?" Kaminari asked looking up at her sisters.

"Drop it and stop thinking you have a chance," Ryuu bit back but didn't look at her younger sister. She hated when she talked about being free. It wasn't a real possibility, they would all be killed before they got the chance.

The younger studied her two elders studying their features that she knew as well as her own. Ryuu was the warrior in the group and a very goal oriented person. Once she set her sights on something she never gave up until she accomplished her goal. And one thing or person she had sworn herself to protect was Mizuko. She and Ryuu were the first of their kind, different bordering on special. They succeeded where Tetsu had failed with others. Then there was her and their youngest…

"I would," a tanned and delicate body dropped from the ceiling. The sister's didn't feel her presence but that didn't really surprise them. She had an uncanny way of showing up and not making herself known until she wanted to be.

"Kaze," Kaminari smiled up at the youngest sister in their group, "You really would?" Kaze nodded.

Mizuko smiled at her while Ryuu just stared at her intently. There was one thing that never changed about the baby of their small group, Kaze never spoke unless it was important, any other time she would communicate nonverbally.

"This is all just talk until we can formulate a specific way to succeed," Ryuu mumbled staring around the common room making sure they weren't being overheard. Kaminari smiled at her sister, she really did want to escape. And with all four of them working together it now become a real possibility.

"Sakura," Kaminari looked at them all keeping her voice quiet, "She's our way out."

"She's a captive," Ryuu glared at her younger sister.

"But people are looking for her. I've seen them, she has such close knit ties in Konoha they will be coming for her."

Kaze placed a firm hold on Kaminari's shoulder as the door to the common room opened. More kunoichi's walked in limping and bruised with dead eyes.

"It won't be just us," Mizuko spoke lowly, "If I had a choice I would never let my child be born into this life. Hopefully we aren't the only ones who feel this way. Freedom…such a beautiful concept."

"Our mother's never stood a chance getting away what makes you think we can?" Ryuu asked her defense behavior waning under the prospect of being free.

"We will never know until we try," Mizuko placed a comforting hand on her sister, "We just need very careful planning."

Ryuu nodded, what Mizuko wanted Mizuko got, and she always made sure of that, "You and I will speak to those would be willing to try to leave. But we will have to be discrete. Kaminari, Tetsu has you tending to Sakura does he not?" Kaminari nodded. "Be careful then, if Tetsu finds out that you're helping her you're going to have hell to pay." Maroon hair nodded in understanding. "Kaze, I'd have you helping us but since you refuse to speak most times, just keep an eye out. You see more of the happenings here than we do. Let us know who might be open to change, maybe some of the younger boys will want a chance at a second life." Kaze nodded with a blank face.

"Be careful sisters," Mizuko looked at each of her beloved girls, "I don't want to lose any of you."

Ryuu grunted, "We're too valuable to Tetsu for him to do that."

Kaze nodded again in agreement.

"Together with Sakura, we will leave. Kaminari we need to know what she thinks but don't rush. We have some time," Mizuko stretched out one hand and the other four joined, "Water, fire, lightning, and air. All we need now is our earth."

* * *

_His hands were so soft against her skin. She felt helpless but free under his caress. It was total and complete bliss. She ran her hands lightly over his naked back reveling in the shivering sensation she could feel in him. His muscles were taut and firm beneath her delicate fingers. She smiled inwardly realizing she commanded his body as much as he commanded hers. _

_Hot open mouthed kisses trailed along her jaw then down covering her neck making her whimper and squirm at his attentions. Her hands immediately untied the knot at the base of his neck as she let the silky raven locks slip slowly through her digits. So soft and delicate, a complete 180 to the powerful shinobi that he was. His tempting lips grazed the top of her cleavage that was hidden beneath her black lacy bra made her arch her body up into his. A low hum vibrated in his muscular chest making her want more and more. _

_Lips left velvet soft cleavage and she whimpered in protest. Onyx eyes, darkened with suppressed lust, bore into her matching lustful jade. He was asking her permission with those eyes that she could lose her sanity in and she gave in, leading his hand around her back to meet the clasp hiding her tantalizing mounds from his attentions. Those lips that worked wonders on her body met her own and kissed her swollen rosy lips sweetly, tasting her while his hands slowly removed her clasps and discarded the material. _

_He massaged her back taking in her womanly curves without the barrier. Sakura froze for a second when her bare breasts were pressed against his bare chest. He waited patiently, hands running smoothly over her lotioned skin while peppering kisses to her face and lips. After a couple seconds Sakura got over her nerves and pulled him down in a ferocious kiss. He responded with equal fervor his hands leaving her back and covering both of her B-cup breasts. Sakura's breath caught as he squeezed and massaged her sending her body into a tizzy. New sensations were being explored and when she though she couldn't get enough one of her nipples was encased in his mouth. _

_The woman lost all rationality, clinging to his head and grinding against his hips. Loud pants and gasps escaped her as he continued to suck her like a newborn seeking milk. Who knew her breasts were so sensitive. The man switched to her other mound and she was just happy that he didn't stop because he was going to be in for a world of hurt if he thought she was going to let him up anytime soon. She didn't even know she was reaching her climax until he lifted from her nipple and started kissing the rest of her body. She growled angrily at his lack of attention and forced his head back down onto her exposed breasts. After giving her an amused huff he returned his attentions to her hardened nipples as the heat began to build again rapidly. _

Rough hands gripped her sides painfully bringing her out of the pleasant daydream. She woke up at just the wrong time for Tetsu to slowly push another kunai into her abdomen. She grimaced and moaned in pain while the sadistic man beside her sighed in relief.

"So delicate, you skin still so soft after everything," he whispered lightly before biting her ear and caressing her scarred skin, "Do you make those noise when your lover takes you at night?"

She didn't answer, only stared straight ahead with a sad expression. Her entire body was numb from the pain that she was going through. She couldn't feel anything until the metal got past her dermis and hit the muscle. Everything was ten times worse now that he tried to make a sexual activity out of these sessions. He took to standing behind her holding her body roughly against his chest and slowly insert a kunai into her skin while rolling his hips against her. He would grunt and groan with the action trying to get her to respond but she just shut down. If she couldn't day dream like she wanted then she would just not react…it was the only way to survive. But recently…she just wanted to die.

"Mmmm my little cherry blossom," he purred while grinning evilly at the camera. He then licked her exposed neck blood and all ending at her temple, "You taste delectable."

_Make him stop…Itachi…where are you?_

_**He will come, **_her inner whispered to her, _**All of our boys will come.**_

_What if they can't find us? What if…_

_**Shhhh, we need to stay positive now. This is Konoha we're talking about. We have the best trackers in the world they will find us.**_

_Itachi…I'm so sorry my love…_

_**He will come. He will come.**_

"Tired already little blossom?" Tetsu rounded in front to study her expression. He smirked tilting her head up forcing her to meet his eyes, "There, that's the girl I've been looking for. Eyes that only see what's right in front of them. Eyes that have no future. Eyes that will remain submissive to the higher sex. You are coming along quite nicely."

Sakura's eyes narrowed of their own accord at his words. She hadn't given up yet, but she didn't feel the need to be particularly active all the time either.

He hummed to himself as he observed her slight change in behavior, "Tsk, seems that old fire of yours still burns. It's been what six days now. Seven total if you count the day you were actually brought in here. I'll have to be sending out this video soon and since we're coming to the end of our session I'm thinking we need to do something special for our viewers don't you?"

Sakura hung limply waiting to see what sick idea he'd come up with next. Her body weak as her life blood spilled out to add to the large puddle beneath her feet.

"You have a lover do you not? Uchiha Itachi if I remember correctly. I wonder what he would say if I did…this," Standing to her side Tetsu's hand reached out and squeezed her breast. Sakura involuntarily jerked at the gesture but calmed herself slowly.

"Hmmm seems you're used to that so let's try this." His hand left her breast and slid slowly down her stomach making her body tense when he came to her underwear line. One by one his fingers slid beneath the fabric and caressed the outside of her most sacred place.

Sakura jerked violently trying to shield herself from the unwanted attention. Tetsu laughed out loud letting his hand leave her while turning to face the camera.

"Uchiha Itachi," he grinned manically at the small recording device, "I thank you for not taking her innocence. You have given me the best gift, I hope you enjoy the end of this film and the next few."

Sakura continued her thrashing whimpering trying with all her might to break free and defend herself from the defilement that was coming towards her. But with the blood loss, malnourishment, and dehydration…chakra was very, very low.

"Well my little _cherry_ blossom, let's break you in now shall we?" he asked before two finger slid under her panties and inside. Sakura's scream wracked the walls of her prison as she struggled against her bindings hoping, praying, wishing that this would end.

* * *

It was decided. There was no turning back now, no matter what. Freedom was within her grasp and for the first time in her life she had something she personally wanted to live for. Steeling herself the woman entered the room and wanted to cry at the pitiful heap she found Sakura in. Covered head to toe in blood and even though the prisoner was passed out, she could still see the stress lines that adorned her once flawless features.

_We have to save her._

_**We will, we just have to stick to the plan. Now wake her up gently and let us begin.**_

Nodded to herself Kaminari began washing Sakura's beaten body while calling out to her. It only took a couple minutes before emerald met light blue.

"We have a plan but we're going to need your help," Kaminari whispered close to Sakura's ear.

Something flashed behind Sakura's eyes and Kaminari wasn't sure what it was until the woman lifted her head with a small smile, "What do you need?"

* * *

_Seven days,_ Itachi thought to himself. He woke up that seventh morning at 5 am just like he had done all week. He would then go through his morning rituals before heading out the door promptly at 5:30 after grabbing a couple onigiri from the fridge his mother had prepared the night before. He would arrive at the ANBU headquarters no later than 5:45 and head straight into his office. Then work began and he wouldn't let up until dark and he would be home for dinner at 7 pm and to bed.

The only problem with his work day was he couldn't forget about Sakura. His entire day revolved around her from studying the seal, her history, and the movements of her kidnapper. She was everywhere except by his side, where he needed her to be. His father and the police force had arrested three more Haruno spies inside the village two shinobi and one kunoichi. Inoichi's interrogation had been rough with the two shinobi and since Sakura wasn't in the village to assist, Ino had valiantly stepped in to help with the interrogation. And according to Inoichi's latest report the kunoichi knew nothing and the two shinobi only knew as much as the first male captive. Tetsu definitely played his operation smart, he trusted nobody with important information especially his spies. If he were any other man he would admire him for making his job a challenge…but this man would never be in his good graces, not even in death.

His mother though, had been the most supportive. The first two days that Itachi failed to show for dinner she came to ANBU headquarters and dragged him home to feed him. After the third day and a stern talk, he was always home for dinner on time. Besides, as his mother pointed out to him, you can't save your dearest love if you're dead on your feet. Sakura would berate him for letting his body deteriorate to the point where he wouldn't even be allowed out of the village in his condition. And he had to reasonably conclude that if he found Sakura voluntarily in such a state he would definitely have a few choice words concerning her own personal health. So heeding his mother's council he made sure he was never late for dinner and went to bed early in order to get into work early and continue his search.

Luckily yesterday one of the ANBU squads came with some good news, they found a jump site. And to make matters even better, Itachi assigned every ANBU group one Uchiha sharingan user in case they did stumble upon another seal. Now they had two seals to analyze and judge whether or not they were related in any way. Today the seal teams would be pouring over the possibilities and give their report hopefully the next day. For now he would do his own analysis and come to his own conclusions.

Except Itachi just couldn't focus on anything but two large, beautiful, captivating emerald eyes smiling at him. He could stare at the same piece of paper for hours and would not read a single word. Instead he allowed himself to be distracted, closing his eyes and imaging her soft fingers running through his hair, her lips gently caressing his. He could even smell that intoxicating strawberry scent that she adored and taste the cherry flavored lip gloss that she would apply after he dried her lips out. After she reapplied it he would instantly kiss her again drawing her succulent flavor back into his mouth. He could hear her laughter as she dragged him around the village that last day, the day he smiled and her eyes shined like the sun. She said she wanted to see him smile the rest of the day and he indulged her, except when they drew a small crowd and he would carefully keep his amused smirk firmly in place earning several eye rolls from his spirited kunoichi. And then they ended their day at her home on her couch with him above her tasting more of her delectable body. But he hadn't indulged like he wanted, even she confessed to wanting him but in the end, she decided she wanted to wait. Being the gentlemen that he was he respected her decision then proceeded to remove her shirt and kiss his way down her chest and around her black lacy bra determined to make the most of her while not taking all of her…yet.

A knock interrupted his day dreaming much to his annoyance, but glancing at the clock a good two hours had passed so he couldn't quite get mad at the messenger.

"Enter," he called refocusing on the two seals in front of him.

"Package arrived for you Taichou," an ANBU with a hawk mask handed Itachi a manila envelope. Itachi instantly inspected the parcel then raised a questioning eyebrow, written on the front were his initials.

"It was found at the main doors, nobody knows who dropped it off," Tiger replied.

Onyx eyes narrowed suspiciously and he immediately checked for jutsu's embedded within that would detonate on the opening. If there were traps associated with touch then something would have happened by now.

"We checked it over, nothing hazardous and no hidden traps," Tiger informed again.

"You may leave," Itachi nodded placing the envelope in front of him waiting for privacy.

Once the messenger firmly closed his office door behind him Itachi waited, just staring at the gold paper. He didn't recognize the handwriting but that didn't mean anything. What did put him on edge was the fact that this package wasn't delivered, it was left by someone. Meaning whoever dropped this off didn't want him to know who had sent it. And it arrived during Sakura's disappearance. The day after her kidnapping Itachi respectfully requested all information regarding this case and along with that he was given the portion of Sakura's mother's letter to her daughter and Inoichi's previous interrogation reports. Needless to say desperation to find his beloved was not even close to describing his feelings. If she were to experience anything close to what was in that kunoichi's interrogation report…there would be no death fitting for that man. He wouldn't want Tetsu in the same world as he and he didn't want him dead either. He just wanted that man to suffer. So with slow deliberate movements he opened the envelope, sharingan activated just to be cautious, unsure of what exactly he was going to see. Everything about this was too suspicious. Sliding his calloused fingers under the seal he opened the envelope and peered inside…and immediately he wanted to throw the contents across the room.

Tetsu had sent him pictures. Pictures of Sakura beaten and bloodied and completely at his mercy. Flipping quickly through the photos he couldn't help the rage that resurfaced as he saw that vile man lay his hands over her body; the same body that she had promised to him. He was touching her, grabbing her, violating her body with his hands and with various…devices. He had had enough until he felt a small piece of paper taped to the back of one of the pictures. He unfolded the small square and read the words written in the same hand that was on the front:

_Your Hokage has the rest of the package._

The tiny paper was crushed under the pressure of his hand. The rest of the package? Did he want to know? Did he want to be subjected to whatever horror his girlfriend was going through? He couldn't even find her…they barely had a lead! If he allowed himself this kind of distraction he wouldn't be able to focus. Tetsu was now playing with him and he felt he had no choice but to go along with his game. If there were potential leads that they could find in the complete package then he would be a fool to ignore it.

In an angry flurry Itachi placed the offending photos back in the envelope and high tailed it to Hokage Tower to discuss this with Tsunade.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, lunch is ready!" Hinata called out to her boyfriend who just got out of the shower.

"Coming Hinata-chan!" the blonde Kyuubi container called back.

Hinata just smiled and laid out the sandwiches she had made onto his small table then poured them both tea. Naruto joined her dress in a mesh shirt and his orange pants making his Hyuuga heiress blush.

"Thanks for making me lunch today Hinata-chan," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Of course Naruto-kun," she replied her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Naruto sighed as he placed half of the sandwich into his mouth, "Mmmmm this is delicious. You really know how to make a good sandwich."

Hinata just laughed taking smaller bites out of her piece when a knock sounded on the door of Naruto's apartment.

Naruto groaned…it was his day off and he just finished training with Sasuke, some time with Hinata would be great since he and the rest of the people assigned to Sakura's kidnapping case were obviously overworked. He immediately turned his thoughts to the door, what if this was someone with information on his surrogate sister! Jumping up rather suddenly he bolted to the door and swung it open so fast he almost tore it off its hinges. Nothing…nobody…stepping forward to peer around the corner his foot came into contact with a golden envelope with his initials on it. Curious as to who left the package Naruto picked it up and brought it back to the table.

"What is it?" Hinata asked from the table.

"I dunno, someone left it though," Naruto examined the golden paper as he sat back down then reach up to open the seal on the back.

In typical Naruto fashion he promptly flipped the open side over and the contents spilled out of the bag. He froze, bile rising quickly to his throat and beside him he heard Hinata gasp and cover her mouth in horror.

Pictures were strewn over his table and all of them were of Sakura…or what was left of her. Picking up one picture he observed her hands were bound above her head, eyes closed and mouth pressed into a firm line trying to contain a pained gasp. Looking at the other person in the picture he immediately let his killer intent fill his entire apartment. Tetsu was standing near her, like he was whispering something into her ear while shoving a senbon into her shoulder.

"Oh…Sakura…" Hinata whispered her voice full of sorrow.

Naruto carefully set the picture down then closed his eyes, his appetite completely forgotten. How could he eat when staring at pictures of his first crush and longtime teammate in such a state? Tetsu was dehumanizing her…humiliating her and now he was making sure her friends knew that as well.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata placed a shaky hand on his, "Look at the back of that picture."

Naruto followed her shaky finger and picked up a picture with an attached note. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he picked up all the disturbing images and putting them back into the offending envelope.

"Hinata come with me, we're going to see Baa-chan."

* * *

Tsunade was having a relatively decent day…as decent a day as she could have with her prized apprentice missing. Shizune was roped into taking shifts at the hospital to cover for Sakura's absence so her right hand woman wasn't with her as she normally would be. And on a typical day her sake bottle would be out on her desk and she wouldn't care who saw her drunk and who saw her wasted. But today she hadn't taken one drink from her sake bottle, that was until Kakashi came into her office placed a manila envelope on her desk then proceeded to wait for her to open it even though it was addressed to the silver haired Jonin. After she saw the first photo the buxom Hokage wanted nothing more than to drown in her grief. And in the next few minutes Shizune knocked on her door stating that Team Kakashi was waiting outside to see her. Tsunade was a little surprised to see her first apprentice outside but waved it off thinking she probably had some free time away from the hospital. Most likely just catching up on paperwork and other things.

"Send them in," Tsunade heart sank as she realized they probably received the same package as Kakashi did.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Hinata all walked into her office holding their own copies of the manila envelope. Not a second later Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves his menacing aura temporarily suffocating those in the room before he suppressed his blatant rage.

"Every single one of you?" Tsunade asked with sad eyes.

They nodded.

"There was a note in mine saying you had the rest baa-chan," Naruto told her gripping Hinata's hand tightly.

She straightened in her chair, "What?"

"Mine said the same," Sasuke told her in a hard voice, "The Hokage has the rest of the package."

The door to her office burst open and in stormed a very hysterical blonde, the same blonde that helped Fugaku capture the other three spies. Her internal spy, Ino.

"Tsunade-sama…what kind of sick joke is this?" she yelled falling onto the ground in a heap letting her sobs get the best of her.

Shizune ran over to her and helped Ino up and onto the nearby couch. The room sat quietly comforting Ino while listening to her drown herself in sorrow.

"Anyone know who sent their packages?" Tsunade asked.

"They are from Tetsu but I think we all received them without speaking to the delivery person," Kakashi answered.

"I heard a knock but didn't see a person," Naruto answered.

"My mother found mine outside our home," Sasuke said throwing the envelope on the ground.

"Same as Naruto," Sai said.

"Dropped off at ANBU offices," Itachi replied stoically.

"F-flower shop," Ino choked out.

"And you Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"I was with Naruto," she replied holding onto his arm tightly, "We were eating lunch."

Tsunade looked out her window at the darkening sky. Thunder rolled over the city but she didn't pay it any mind since it fit the mood in the office. Picking up her sake bottle the Hokage down a long gulp before setting it back down.

"Itachi…any leads?" she asked staring out the window.

"Nothing new to report that you don't already know about," he replied in a low voice.

She sighed then whispered to herself, "Sakura…where are you?"

"We might be able to glean things from these pictures," Kakashi voiced rather hesitantly, "Maybe not much but…"

"It would be foolish not to try," Sai added, "If there were clues hidden in plain sight but we didn't see them then we have already lost."

"…I don't want to look at those…" Naruto threw his envelope on the ground and held Hinata.

"I'm going to talk to my father," Ino stood up on shaky legs, but determined none-the-less, "If there are clues in their heads I'm going to find it I don't care if I ruin their brain I can't stand seeing my best friend treated so vilely!"

"Ino, sit down," Shizune tried to calm the hysterical woman.

"No! Get off me I'm going to see my dad!" she stormed quickly out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"I hope she finds something," Hinata whispered while burying her face into Naruto's chest.

A small silence filled the room as the thunder continued to roll overhead. Sasuke narrowed his eyes watching the clouds roll over each other and lightning pierce its dark depths. He slowly walked up to the large windows staring up at the rumbling sky.

"That storm…" Sasuke walked up towards the window, "It feels familiar."

"How so?" Kakashi asked walking up to the other side to stare out the window.

"There was a girl, when we returned from our mission to Akane. She disappeared in a lightning strike, but before that happened the sky darkened just like it's doing now," Sasuke continued to stare at the dark clouds eyes narrowing.

"It's true, I remember that," Naruto squeezed Hinata closer as if shielding her from an unknown force.

Rain followed the lightning as it streaked across the sky, falling quickly and increasing with every roll of the thunder. Sasuke lifted a hand and touched the cool window pane. His warm breath clouded a small area before lightning lit up the window drawing his attention back outside. The next strike knocked out the power and everyone immediately got into a defensive position when a large chakra source was detected in the room.

Crouched on the ground was a body draped in a large dark cloak hiding the features from all in the room.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded standing behind her desk. Her two ANBU body guards flew down from the ceiling to take up flanking positions.

"You have to help her," the figure spoke in a weak voice while not moving from the ground.

"Your name!" Tsunade demanded.

In a slow purposeful movement the figure stood her face hidden beneath the darkness, "I am thunder and lightning, Raiden is my given name but my sisters call me Kaminari at my request." She removed her hood and stared with dead eyes at the leader of Konoha.

"I know you," Sasuke stepped forward, "You were there that day in Konoha. I chased you."

"You did Uchiha."

Sasuke sped in front of her and was about to grab her when she shocked him. Sasuke was tossed back a couple steps but the petite girl landed near the far wall.

"Please don't hurt me, Sakura promised you guys wouldn't hurt me," she begged hiding beneath her cloak.

Large waves of killer intent were directed at her bundled form making her shrink even more into corner. She didn't want to be hurt anymore, Sakura promised they wouldn't really hurt her if she was trying to help.

"All of you stand down," Tsunade ordered as the KI dissipated.

The Hokage glance at Hinata and nodded at her. Out of everyone in the room the Hokage surmised Hinata had the best chance of getting through to the scared girl. Hinata disentangled from Naruto's unwilling grasp and walked slowly up to the scared girl.

"Kaminari," the Hyuuga whispered softly, "I'm Hinata."

"I know…Sakura likes you," Electric blue eyes met light lavender.

Hinata smiled shyly but the images on the pictures kept resurfacing. Her smile was not completely genuine because of it, "We won't hurt you, we're just mad and a little sad that Sakura is gone."

Kaminari stared a little unsure but eventually took Hinata's proffered hand and stood with the heiress.

"We're…" the messenger cleared her throat, "We want to escape. My sisters and I we…we don't know a lot. Tetsu never tells us anything because he doesn't trust kunoichi's. But we want to try."

Shock was present on everyone's face at the declaration and along with that…hope.

"What can you tell us?" Tsunade turned back and sat behind her desk.

Kaminari shot a look at Hinata, "Nothing…except I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…he didn't give me a choice I had to bring it to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You gave us those pictures!"

Kaminari immediately shrunk back at his lethal tone causing Hinata to react.

"Naruto watch your tone!" Hinata snapped at her boyfriend making him freeze. Hinata never raised her voice at him in anger…ever…except for now, "She said she was sorry. And you know it's not her fault."

Instantly chastised Naruto bowed his head, "Sorry, I'm just…"

"It's ok," Kaminari smiled slightly, "Sakura said you were an idiot, but a good man. And I'm used to being yelled at…among other things…"

Naruto's eyes lit up slightly his heart feeling lighter knowing those words came directly from his heart's sister's mouth, "Heh…Sakura-chan…what else did she tell you about us?"

"Oh um, she said Sai probably won't speak to me just stare and observe. Sasuke will be the one who would try to kill me but don't take it personal, he's probably just pissed off and thinking irrationally. Kakashi-sensei may look intimidating but he's really a big softy. Her shishou will be fair but ruthless so be honest. And Itachi…" she gulped staring into his blood red eyes, "Probably won't say a word to me unless I directly ask him a question. She also said you would definitely be the scariest of them all."

Itachi didn't move or reply to her statement but he did deduce that her small speech was probably word for word what Sakura told her. So in essence she really was speaking for Sakura and her intentions were honest and pure.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry," Kaminari continued then stared at the tallest Uchiha in the room, "And that she loves you…all of you. We're going to plan something since I'll be back again."

"Won't Tetsu know you're missing?" Kakashi asked skeptically, "If you're caught here with us then our plan will be no good."

Kaminari shook her head, "I'll be back because I'll have to give the Hokage her…weekly package."

The room tensed as the maroon haired girl reached into her cloak and pulled out a small box, "She…he's," her grip on the box tightened, "I hate him…he's evil, and what he's doing to her…just, please don't…she said she needs you all to focus. That the only way you're going to learn anything about him is to watch him. She told me to tell you, not to think about her, that she's not important. Haruno-sama likes to talk and she's going to try and get him to say something like a clue when she knows the camera is on." She offered the brown box to Hinata who took it hesitantly between her hands.

"I have to go now, if I'm late Haruno-sama will suspect something and I'll be punished. I'll see you next week probably at the same time."

The thunder rumbled above their heads and an electric charge could be felt in the office then in a bright bolt of lightning Kaminari disappeared and the power came back on. Hinata stood still, being so close to the lightning she was surprised when it didn't even touched her, not even a reverberation from the impact. Slowly turning around she held the box between her hands not really knowing what to do with it.

"We should check it for traps," Kakashi offered.

"But the others didn't have any," Naruto spoke up.

"Doesn't matter, this package was for the Hokage, we have to take all precautions," Itachi responded eyeing the brown paper. Sharingan eyes studied every inch of the box but like his package it seemed to be free of suspicious traps or attacks. Itachi took the box from the Hyuuga's grasp and handed it to Tsunade who unwrapped the brown paper in silence. Inside was a small box and drawn in blood was the symbol of the Haruno clan. As she attempted to open the front when a small seal appeared then bled down the box onto her desk.

_Week one,_ the message read before disappearing.

She paused thinking…when an idea struck her. Two of the spies caught recently were both working with the seal masters in Konoha. Tetsu didn't trust kunoichi's so that would explain why they don't know anything especially about something as precise and powerful as seals. Seals are the common denominator to this man, and if he's as old as Sakura's father then he's younger than her but the same age as Naruto and Sasuke's parents. Meaning he definitely could have run into an member of the Uzumaki clan before they were annihilated.

"Seals…" she whispered to herself, "He's a seal master."

Kakashi caught on quickly to her train of thought. Everything seemed to fit with her one brief statement, "The last known people to be seal masters were the Uzumaki clan but they are gone."

"Whatever he is he had some connection to them. The Uzumaki clan traveled a lot yes?" Tsunade asked looking at the Jounin.

"Hai they did," he responded.

"There's a lead, get intelligence on this immediately. We need to know traveling routes and clients and anything we can dig up. He's met them, studied under them and if we can find that out then we can find his base."

Itachi and Kakashi nodded as their leader opened the box to find a DVD.

"That sick sadist," she growled lifting the DVD from the box.

"What game is he playing at?" Sasuke growled as he started pacing the room.

Naruto stood quietly his head bowed trying to distract himself while Hinata rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked trying to draw his attention to her, "Naruto-kun…"

Sad ocean blue eyes turned to her beautiful lavender and he melted seeing the tenderness betrayed in her gaze.

"Hinata-chan…I…"

"Shhh," she placed a finger on his lips, "I don't want to watch this ok. I'll be waiting for you outside and we will talk."

He smiled then kissed her small pink lips tenderly, "Ok, don't go too far please. I need you close."

Hinata smiled softly then kissed both whiskered cheeks, "I'm right outside the door."

"I love you."

"Love you Naruto-kun."

The Hyuuga heiress closed the door quietly behind her just as the TV and DVD player were set up. The remaining shinobi gathered round all of them expecting the worst. Tsunade placed the DVD in the player and clicked Play.

The first image was of Sakura dangling between the ceiling and floor, chained just as the pictures showed, dressed only in her red undergarments. Itachi's mind was a flurry of activity, he was about to watch a video sent to them by her kidnapper. Sakura's messenger relayed a message saying that his kunoichi was sorry and that she loved him, she also said that he needed to focus. He could only sigh and remain impassive as possible because everything he was about to see has already happened. She knows what's on this video and she's begging them to be strong…for her. It would be hard, but he would do it, because she asked him to.

"_That will be the last time you will speak to your leader is such a disrespecting manner," Tetsu told her in a hard voice. _

"_I have a leader her name is Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure and I answer only to her!" Sakura declared with as much dignity as she could muster._

"_You will learn to answer to me," Tetsu ordered before shoving a kunai into her stomach._

Sakura gasped in pain but didn't allow herself to yell. KI flowed around the room at the action but in the depths of their hearts they were proud of her for withstanding the assault.

"_Impressive kunoichi, this is going to be more exciting than I first thought," Tetsu waved the other men out of the room, "I'm sure your comrades will love this."_

"_The hell are you talking about?" she whispered. _

They could hear her struggling to keep her voice steady_._

"_Well I very well can't let them just sit and fret when they can watch and enjoy the show I'm putting on."_

They watched the horror play across her face as her eyes zeroed in on the camera before rage took over her eyes shining silver.

"_You sick bastard!" she screamed yanking on her chains. _

Her wrist were cut, Tsunade noticed, and blood started to trickle slowly down her arms.

"_That may be, but that's nothing new," Tetsu shrugged pulling out more kunai._

They continue to watch as Sakura endured her torture without so much as a moan each time her skin was pierced. Tetsu continued to taunt her, demean her, trying to get her to submit to him, but she didn't. All she did was curse him.

Hours went by and they continued to watch, some with tears, some with sorrow, other were blank expressions concealing their true feelings on the situation. When the electricity came into play they all cringed at the high pitched squeals coming from her mouth. Her body would contort at angles that shouldn't be possible under the circumstances, and it told them one thing, he was using a very high voltage in order to get that reaction out of her.

In the end every eye stayed glued to the screen as they watched their favorite kunoichi bleed, get burned from the electric shocks, stabbed repeatedly, and cut by a man they were trying to locate. They watched as her resolve weaken with every passing hour. Tetsu would announce the new day and he then commenced his torture for an hour. And they watched every minute of it.

"_So delicate, you skin still so soft after everything," he whispered lightly before biting her ear and caressing her scarred skin, "Do you make those noise when your lover takes you at night?"_

Itachi froze, his fists balled turning his knuckles a bright white…he couldn't really…could he?

"_Mmmm my little cherry blossom," he purred while grinning evilly at the camera. He then licked her exposed neck blood and all ending at her temple, "You taste delectable."_

He walked around to the front cutting off their view of her.

"_Tired already little blossom?" Tetsu asked in a disinterested tone before grabbing her chin and raising her face up to look at him, "There, that's the girl I've been looking for. Eyes that only see what's right in front of them. Eyes that have no future. Eyes that will remain submissive to the higher sex. You are coming along quite nicely."_

They couldn't see her reaction but everyone guessed that those words got a reaction out of her.

_Tetsu hummed to himself as he observed her, "Tsk, seems that old fire of yours still burns. It's been what six days now. Seven total if you count the day you were actually brought in here. I'll have to be sending out this video soon and since we're coming to the end of our session I'm thinking we need to do something special for our viewers don't you?"_

Everyone tensed wondering what they hell could this sadist think of next. Sakura just hung limply waiting with an uncaring face.

"_You have a lover do you not? Uchiha Itachi if I remember correctly. I wonder what he would say if I did…this," Standing to her side Tetsu's hand reached out and squeezed her breast. Sakura involuntarily jerked at the gesture but calmed herself slowly. _

Said Uchiha's eyes narrowed and he wished he could teleport into the scene and torture that man.

"_Hmmm seems you're used to that so let's try this." His hand left her breast and slid slowly down her stomach making her body tense when he came to her underwear line. One by one his fingers slid beneath the fabric and caressed the outside of her most sacred place. _

_Sakura jerked violently trying to shield herself from the unwanted attention. Tetsu laughed out loud letting his hand leave her underwear while turning to face the camera._

"_Uchiha Itachi," he grinned manically at the small recording device, "I thank you for not taking her innocence. You have given me the best gift, I hope you enjoy the end of this film and the next few."_

They watched as Sakura continued her thrashing, whimpering, trying with all her might to break free and defend herself from the defilement that was coming towards her.

"_Well my little _cherry _blossom, let's break you in now shall we?" he asked before two fingers slid under her panties and inside. Sakura's scream wracked the walls of her prison as she struggled against her bindings._

Tetsu stood off to the side giving the camera a clear view of his actions as his fingers slipped inside of her. Sakura's thrashing did not let up until an audible crack resounded over her protest. They watched as one of the manacles around her wrists broke free and she socked him in the face sending the tall blonde man to the ground with a grunt.

"_Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" Sakura shouted as tears streamed down her eyes, "I belong to one man and he sure as hell ain't you!"_

_Tetsu just laughed as he stood to his feet rubbing his cheek, "You have it all wrong Sakura-chan. You do belong to me. You are a Haruno and as your leader _you are mine_!"_

Sakura's hand shot out again in defense but she missed. Then her precious people watched as she started to convulse while Tetsu pressed to finger to her freed arm injecting her with his poison. Bloodied gurgles escaped her before she had a chance to rein them in. In another second she vomited blood. Tsunade figured during the time not shown on the screen that Sakura was either getting the bare minimum rations or none at all. With a high concentration of poison that had just been injected into her system and with the way it affected the body, it was only…rational…that she would vomit blood instead of stomach acid or food. Especially considering if she had internal bleeding that wasn't healing.

"_Let's try this again," Tetsu purred next to her ear, "I hope my audience hasn't turned the show off."_

Naruto and Sasuke both growled at the statement reluctantly watching as his two fingers invade her again. Sakura's body jerked from both the invasion and the poison and they could see her trying to summon healing chakra, but all they saw was that pool of blood beneath her get bigger and bigger.

"_So tight," the blonde captor growled in anticipation, "You will be one fine lay once you've completed stage one of your conditioning."_

"Turn it off I've seen enough," Tsunade ordered half-heartedly but nobody moved.

"_That's all for now Lady Hokage, until next time," Tetsu grinned before walking up and turning off the camera._

The screen went black and the silence had never been more welcome than it was now. Six hours' worth of watching the most disturbing, vile, and downright evil man torture their kunoichi. Now all they could do was wait and study their clues. Next week they knew they could expect more of this, but they could also expect more information as to her location.

* * *

**So is everyone ok? Do you hate me or are you willing to still read it review? Send me a flame if it makes you feel better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW! The response from chapter 14 was insane and I LOVED EVERY REVIEW I RECEIVED! Thank you all for reviewing and being great readers! You keep inspiring me to continue with this story and i can't do it without you. This chapter is more filler but it's kinda important...ish so just bear with me because i can't make Tetsu that easy to find. Let me build a little more then you'll get your KICK ASS rescue that i've had planned since i started this fic! And trust me my ideas regarding the rescue keep getting better and better ;) i hope you all will be pleased. As always though...ENJOY!**

* * *

Spring time one of Sakura's favorite time of the year. The flowers are sprouting all around the village and the trees were the deepest shade of green. But that wasn't the cherry blossom's favorite part, not by a long shot. Her favorite spot was on the western side of the village beneath a forest of her namesake.

The sky was painted pink as the large sakura trees glistened in the afternoon light. She was wearing the perfect cotton dress for spring; tight roushing on the bodice and small spaghetti straps, the soft pink skirt flared above her hips and ending just under her knees. This was definitely one of her favorite dresses to wear in spring. It was light, beautiful, the same color as her pink tresses, and when she twirled the skirt created the perfect bell shape.

Giving into her secret pleasure of acting like a small innocent child and twirling until she was dizzy Sakura threw her arms out and twirled. Her laughter bounced off the delicate trees echoing around her as if she were near a canyon or echo chamber. But she didn't think anything of it, right now she was happy and free. Stopping slowly so her dizziness wouldn't send her to the ground Sakura drew her arms in a leaned against the smooth bark of the trunk.

A light breeze followed her twirling lightly blowing her dress and hair around her body. It was longer, she realized, down to her shoulders. When had it grown so long? She couldn't remember the last time it was past her shoulders…first Chunin exams that was it. She remembered now being held by the Sound kunoichi then Sakura bravely took a kunai to her hair and sliced it off to protect her team. Ever since then as a statement to herself and to others, she kept it short. Short hair meant she was done being the weak kunoichi she was in childhood, she would train and be strong; be an asset to her team and not a hindrance. That vow has served her well because she was now strong, independent, and no longer teased about being a brainiac. She was Tsunade's prized apprentice and the second best medical ninja in the world behind the Hokage. She had surpassed Shizune a year ago but she couldn't really gloat about it. Her sibling apprentice was focused more on helping the Hokage with her duties than being a medic ninja. Sakura suspected that once Naruto took over she was going to have to fight for the number two spot with her. It would be a fun and pleasant rivalry each of them would be pushing the other to do something better, stretch their limits just to see who would be the one coming out on top.

But then an odd thought struck her…would she get to even be a part of that?

Itachi had promised to marry her. Delicate medic hands went instantly to her neck and her recent gift from her tall, dark, and handsome Uchiha appeared under her fingers. Sakura lifted up the pendant and smiled at the sheer beauty of the piece. Itachi had definitely spent a pretty penny on her necklace and she couldn't complain. In all honesty if she was going to marry this man then she could probably expect more of this kind of pampering. She giggled at the thought of being showered with jewelry each one more beautiful than the previous piece. But the little angel inside of her cautioned that her Uchiha heir shouldn't be spending money frivolously on her when it could be put to better use. And the devil on her other shoulder said who cares let him do whatever he wants. She wanted to laugh, it sounded just like a conversation she would have with her inner. Sakura wouldn't want any one person to spend all of their money on her but her Inner would just tell her to shut up and ask for more.

Even so if she were to marry Itachi, she probably wouldn't be able to devote the same amount of time to her medical skills as she usually would. And that thought made her sad. Being a medic-nin defined her, it's what set her apart from her team and peers. Who else could claim to be the next Tsunade? Shizune wasn't taught her master's secret to super human strength like Sakura was. Shizune could only match Sakura in medical knowledge. But being the Uchiha Matriarch would hinder her growth in the shinobi world. Was that a bad thing? Could it be something that she would give up? Did she want to?

Yes.

Emerald eyes blinked rapidly at the suddenness of the thought. Actually there was no thought…it was immediate. She barely got the questions out before the answer interrupted her own self-doubt. But then she smiled to herself…Itachi loved her, he told her so. And she knew him well enough that he wouldn't say that to just any woman…no…he reserved it for her. He said those three words that would have every girl melting at his feet, to her. Haruno Sakura. She couldn't betray him or betray their love. She would follow him and stand by his side until she died. Then she would follow him to the heavens and stay near him for the rest of eternity.

But there had to be some compromise. Being the Uchiha Matriarch had to be a huge responsibility. Did she know what it entailed, no, but she hadn't thought to ask either. Whatever it was that her position entailed she would give it her all just like she would in the medical field. She was going to be married and her first priority would always be her husband and then her family. She could see them now behind her eyelids, little Uchiha brats with their dad's raven hair and big green eyes. She cringed as she pictured a small boy with bright pink hair that could only be inherited by his mother. Poor kid…she would definitely make sure that if she had a son born with her very feminine pink hair, that he would have the strength to defend himself against anyone who made fun of him. But maybe her kids would be lucky, maybe they would be blondes or strawberry blondes like her parents. That would definitely be more manageable but then again, Uchiha genes were very dominant. And with generations of dark haired men and women…well she was slightly happy to know that maybe her pink hair would stop with her, even if her babies still carried the genes.

She opened her eyes and saw her babies dancing under the trees and laughing. Their little apparitions smiling and shouting in front of her, three of them, all with raven black hair except the tallest one had a red streak right in front serving as his bangs. Two had dark onyx eyes while the smallest had large emerald eyes matching her own. They continued laughing and playing until the breeze picked up again blowing the perfect picture away. But right where the kids were playing another apparition appeared.

Light sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes with small flecks of silver and a Leaf hitai-ate on his forehead…her daddy.

"Dad!" Sakura called running towards him.

Strong, warm arms met her and spun her around under the cover of the sakura trees. This was their spot; her family's spot. It was here that her mother and father finally found peace together, and it was here that they decided that their child's name, if it was a girl, was to be named Sakura.

"My little flower," Lu Ten whispered lovingly in her ear, "You have grown into a beautiful woman."

She chuckled and placed a firm kiss on his cheek, "What are you doing here?"

Setting his daughter on her feet he looked into her wide green eyes with a small hint of sadness, "You need my help, that's why I'm here."

Sakura looked at him slightly confused, "Help? But I'm here at our spot in Konoha? I don't need any help right now."

Lu Ten just pulled her into another hug and held her tight, "My little flower, I know you remember and the fact that you're here in your subconscious means that your body is sorely weak and beaten. I know Tetsu has you and I know what you're going through. That's why I'm here to help you."

All of a sudden her memories came back. Her bound feet, the heat from the cattle prod, blood soaking into matching undergarments, dehydration making her appearance more gaunt, and the Tetsu…he was there enjoying it all.

Immediately she cringed and her father tightened his grasp around her.

"Shhhh," he cooed, "It's why I'm here."

"Daddy…" she whined, "Why? Why…"

"I'll start from the beginning…because my brother hates me," he replied in a somber tone, "I fell in love with your mother and I wouldn't let him kill her after giving birth to you. She was a civilian and not worthy enough to stay with our clan. I participated in these heinous crimes in my early years but understand we weren't always like this. Our clan used to be proud and we worked side by side with the Uzumaki clan."

"Uzumaki?" she asked surprised.

Lu Ten nodded then pulled her down to sit under a tree, "Yes. You know that the village of Uzushiogakure, it was destroyed during the Second War. The Uzumaki clan were known for their-"

"Fuinjutsu, otherwise known as sealing jutsu."

He nodded with a smile, "That's right. But what is less well known is that the Haruno clan worked with them, side by side. What we lacked in chakra reserves we made up for in precise chakra control. But we never mixed, our clan heads decided that if an Uzumaki and Haruno were to ever produce children…the shinobi would be unbeatable, on the verge of an abomination. They would be born with the overwhelming chakra capacity given to all Uzumaki's and they could accomplish anything due to their superior chakra control from the Haruno's. We even sealed each other with the sole purpose to prevent attraction with the opposite clan. In the end we just coexisted together. "

Sakura nodded just listening to her father's soothing voice, he was always a great story teller when she was younger so she just sat next to him and listened to his story like she had for years prior, "Is that because the Uzumaki's are blood relatives to the Senju's, descendants of the Rikudo Sennin?"

"Yes. But as you know ultimatums like such were bound to fail. The Haruno's were never given credit where credit was due. We worked side by side with the Uzumaki's but they consistently were given all of the credit. They were even the ones asked to house the nine tails in Konoha, our sister village. This angered our clan head, your grandfather. Why would Konoha choose an Uzumaki over a Haruno? Uzumaki's might have the chakra reserves but we had the chakra control. The only reason they could see was because of blood. Because the Senju and Uzumaki's-"

"Are blood relatives. And since the first Kyuubi container was Uzumaki Mito, Konoha wanted to keep it that way. She was the first to seal the Kyuubi into a body, thus becoming the first jinchuikki," she looked up at her father completely engrossed in her history.

"So the Haruno's decided to leave, without our precise control the larger seals could not be achieved because of the level of chakra control it took to accomplish. Without us the village was at half its power and the Uzumaki's weren't used to having to use or train extensively in fine chakra control because there was always a Haruno there to assist them. So in the end we sold them out. We betrayed out oldest friends over nothing but stubborn jealousy and pride. That temper of yours," he winked at her, "Was very typical for the people of our clan because of our split personalities. I'm assuming that part of our betrayal was because we were so short tempered," he cleared his throat, "Our clan disabled all the protective seals around the city. We led the enemies into the secret passages to infiltrate and then we assisted in destroying our home and the slaughter of our sister clan. And then we disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Hai, we went completely underground and faded away, out of anyone's conscious thought. It was all part of the plan; if we faded out of existence then nobody would suspect us because we didn't exist in the first place. Who else could've done what we did? We knew everything about that city that we called home. We knew exactly how to counter every jutsu and seal thrown at the enemies. It was perfect, and Haruno's always strive for perfection."

Sakura nodded, that was definitely true at least for her. Perfection was something that was always demanded of her.

"But of course we were not without our own casualties. Death is to be expected in war. With our number severely reduced we had to rebuild. I was just a small boy at the time, no older than you were when I was taken from you," he lifted his finger and brushed her cheek lightly making her smile, "My father took over then and that's when the anarchy started. What Tetsu is doing now is the result of what we were taught as young boys. Poisoned by the thought that the Haruno was second class to the Uzumaki's we were determined to better, more powerful, and a force to be reckoned with."

"That's when the collecting started," Sakura looked down, "It's why Tetsu is breeding the kunoichi's with powerful bloodlines."

"Exactly. Our father started that. With the Uzumaki's gone and with our smaller chakra reserves we were still considered weak. So father ordered all Uzumaki's that were out on missions or that may have escaped our notice to be hunted down and brought back male or female. We even found some in Konoha and infiltrated our sister village in order to get to them."

"Uzumaki Kushina!" Sakura looked up stunned, "You were behind her kidnapping?"

Lu Ten smiled sadly, "We were. Our spies know how to blend in that sometimes we can even pass for civilians. Luckily she was saved before she was brought to us."

"By Minato," Sakura smiled then, "It was the beginning of their love story according to Naruto."

"Kushina, we found out later was a descendant of Uzumaki Mito, Konoha's previous jinchurikki. We wanted her because of her chakra reserves. If she was good enough to be considered the next jinchurikki then she was good enough for us. For years this continued. We only found a handful of Uzumaki's and only two of them were women. We ended up killing the men because they were more of a nuisance than they were worth. Then we began more permanent collecting, kidnapping is various villages. Our scouts would stake out various small towns and villages looking for kunoichi's that would match what we were looking for. These women would of course resisted and that started the typical treatment that you are now subjected to. The men became extreme in their treatment of kunoichi's and soon enough it became the norm. It was during one of these scouting missions that I met your mother. She was the daughter of a traveling merchant and the most beautiful women I had ever seen."

"Tell me about you guys…please," Sakura begged with a huge smile.

Lu Ten laughed at her expression, "I was scouting in this city on the border of Lightning Country and she was there tending to one of the many stalls her father set up. She was sweet, charming, but demanding all the same. I never walked away without purchasing something, she always told me that it was the price I paid to talk to her. At first I just wanted her for physical pleasure…but then the more I got to know her, she became more than just an item to use and throw away. I realized, before I could stop myself, that I fell in love with her. Months later I returned and I found out she was pregnant. I wasn't alone on that scouting trip and so far I had been able to keep her existence a secret from Tetsu. At that time we were both jointly running the clan as Heads. She convinced me to stay with her so that we could raise you together. But the others that were with me found out about you and your mother…and they were going to kill her. In my anger I fought them and ended up using my technique that I gave you. I rushed to your mother's home and told her about the situation and she agreed that we needed to leave. Her father gave us a forced blessing and we were married that night and we made our way to Konoha, the only place that I knew we'd be safe from Tetsu's wrath. I should have just killed my brethren…but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I suspect they probably wished for death after what I did to them."

Sakura looked down thinking over her father's technique, just the thought of using it against an opponent made her shiver. She had no right to play God…

Lu Ten noticed her subdued countenance and decided to just continue the story, "We made it safely and when we got there Konoha was in disarray from the Kyuubi attack. The Sandaime had us detained for a day before he would see us. When he found out who I was he immediately wanted us to stay. I explained our situation and he put us under protective custody and rushed our residency paperwork. He couldn't afford to have a seal master leave his village under any circumstances. Most of the seal knowledge in Konoha is from me and some from the Yondaime, Kushina, and Mito. Your mother though…she didn't know anything prior to me bringing her to Konoha. She trusted me absolutely even before she should have. It was only when we were settled in the house that you now own that I completely opened up to her and explained everything. She didn't know what to think at first but being the strong woman that she was she decided to just overlook my past. She told me that she would continue to trust me as long as I kept doing things that would keep her and our baby safe. The moment I returned to my former ways she would leave me and never take me back. I promised her then and there that no matter what I would make her happy, and since I wasn't able to give her a proper wedding whatever she asked for I would get it…legally of course."

Sakura smirked…she could definitely see her mother telling her father what for. Even as a little girl she could see the way her father doted on her mother, he would literally do anything for her that she asked of him.

"A week later you were born…a month premature," He looked down into her beautiful green eyes, "You were so small…so fragile when I held you. And I felt very unworthy to be your father…the father of the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. I can still remember Kya's exhausted face as she watched me hold you. She was smiling, her strawberry blonde curls matted down against her face and she whispered to me 'she's yours'. That was the moment that changed me forever. No matter what, Tetsu would never lay a hand on you. No matter what, you would grow up to be a strong shinobi in a village where kunoichi's are admired and praised, not belittled and taken advantage of. I wasn't protecting you or your mother anymore as a type of redemption…I was now protecting you because I wanted to."

Sakura nodded before snuggling into her father's protective embrace. Oh how she missed him, and feeling him hold her like she was precious. Almost similar to another man's embrace, then she wondered if he knew about Itachi. If her father knew she was captured by his crazy brother then surely he knew about her almost fiancé.

"Daddy, how did you know I was captured?" she whispered looking down at his lap.

"I saw it, through your eyes."

"But how?"

Lu Ten loosened his grip and faced his daughter, "I'm a seal master Sakura, how do you think I know?"

Turning her thoughts inward she thought about his question. How would he be able to know? He said he's a seal master but her knowledge of seals was only those used in medical jutsu and not a broader application. She instantly berated herself and promised that once she was out of here she would study up and become very well versed in all manner of seals. After all…they were a part of her heritage. Sitting crossed legged she realized that her father wasn't going to speak again until she came up with an answer. So she pondered, going through all of her memories to come up with an answer. She started with childhood rapidly going through her memories. Then came her Academy days, then Genin missions, training with Tsunade, Naruto's and Sasuke's return, going after Akatsuki, Pein's attack, Tsunade's coma, reconstruction, Medical Academy, war…

Then she shot straight up her eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto…" she whispered making Lu Ten smile, "He said he saw his dad once…and his mom during kyuubi training. This is the same thing isn't it?"

Lu Ten leaned forward and kissed her in the middle of her large forehead, "Smart…I'm proud of you my little flower."

"He didn't tell me everything but he said he got to meet with both of his parents because his father sealed their remaining chakra into him before they died. And it would release when he needed them," she looked up into dark royal blue eyes, "This is the same thing. So where's the seal on my body, I would have noticed it?"

"I had to put it where no one would be able to find it," he father answered then touched the back of her head right where the cerebellum was located, "I hid it here, where even Tetsu wouldn't think to look."

Sakura's hand followed her father's and touched the small flat portion on the back of her head. It made perfect sense because unless she was shaved bald, nobody would find it.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

She was happy that her father placed that seal on her, it just showed how much he loved her even after death. He was always there, comforting her, watching over her, making sure she was safe. He probably felt all of her sadness and loneliness when she was younger probably making him wish he hadn't died. But then he probably also felt her happiness when she accomplished a difficult jutsu or when they won the war, or when Itachi…

Her body froze up instantly…he also probably felt her…and Itachi…oh Kami…

Lu Ten began chuckling, "What happened little flower? Still thinking about the seal?"

Sakura fell back onto her knees and stared at him with a hint of shame.

"I know what you're thinking," he winked at her, "He's a fine young man."

Sakura gulped and closed her eyes her cheeks tinted bright red with embarrassment, "Ummmm about some things…"

"You don't need to explain. You're young and in love. Believe it or not your mother and I were the same way," he told her with a large smile, "It was hard for me to keep my hands off her."

"DAD!" she yelped, "I sooooo don't need to hear about you and mom…making me."

His baritone voice chuckled then gently grabbed her smaller hands in both of his, "Sakura, for what it's worth, an Uchiha is a very high honor. You two have my blessing to be married. He makes you happy and that's all I want for my baby girl, is someone who makes her happy."

Emerald eyes swam with tears then spilled over and down her cheeks, "Thanks daddy…I love you."

"I love you too little flower," he reached up and wiped away her tears, "Eyes so green, just like your mother's. Hair as soft as silk, and so overly emotional when feelings of happiness consume you. It's no wonder why I fell in love with you Kya…" he whispered softly as if she was there with them, "She was so different from anyone I knew."

"Tell me more," Sakura asked, "She never told me much and her letter explained a little bit but, I want to hear what happened. I don't even know how you died."

The light in his royal blue eyes suddenly darkened in sadness but he nodded, "I supposed I have enough time to tell you that. Our mission was to go to a civilian village near the coast of Wave and perform a sealing. This sealing was to protect that village from an endless stream of bandits that constantly raided it. The Sandaime had deployed other teams to take care of the problem but new mercenaries always came around and for the small village it was bad for business. They did a lot of trade with surrounding towns to support their economy and having most of it taken away by thugs was starting to cripple them. So the Sandaime decided to send me and a team to seal the village so only those who are invited by someone from that village may enter."

"That sounds like a very complex seal."

"It was, but Whirlpool had a similar one surrounding the entire shinobi village so such a thing would be easier on a small civilian village."

"But then you would also have to make self-sustaining or else the chakra that powers it will deplete and the seal is then obsolete."

Lu Ten nodded, "Also true but that problem would be solved when we arrived. If a seal master mixes blood from the village inhabitants into the seal, then a small donation will keep it running."

Sakura pondered his statement then asked, "Is that basically a variation on a typical blood seal?"

"It is. It's a mix of a blood seal and barrier seal. And such a seal requires a great amount of chakra and very fine tuned chakra control," he explained.

"Then who were your teammates?"

"Senju Tsubasa, Akimichi Choza, and Uchiha Yotori."

"Senju, Akimichi, and Uchiha…all naturally have large chakra reverses," she mused aloud.

"Which is why they were chosen to accompany me to perform this seal since there wasn't an Uzukami around to do it. I was assigned as the team leader and our performance of the seal went perfectly. It was afterward that we ran into trouble."

Sakura waited while watching her father pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Tetsu showed up with a small number of Haruno's. I had kept my location from him a secret but as soon as he saw my Leaf hitai-ate, he was very angry. Right before he killed me he promised to hunt you and your mother down and bring them both back to the clan as payment for my betrayal. I'll never forget that face."

Sakura placed a comforting hand on his leg and squeezed lightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…you and your mother stayed safe. My team survived enough that they brought my body back to Konoha and you and your mother were safe. That's all I wanted and the Sandaime granted it. Now enough about the past I have one more thing I need to teach you."

"Teach me?" she asked confused.

"Hai, about your bloodline. You have been practicing separating your chakra have you not?"

"Hai but it doesn't seem to be working," her face fell slightly.

"Because you're doing it wrong," he winked at her, "Explain to me what you're doing."

Sakura bristled slightly at the reprimand but quickly let it go, her father was trying to teach her something important, something not even Tsunade could teach her, "Well I start out by filling my right hand with destructive chakra and my left with healing chakra. The balance if off though; whichever one I light up first always has more chakra focused on it."

"And you've been using both your Inner and physical chakra?"

"Hai."

"That is where you are wrong," he smirked at her frowning face, "Little flower you have done well so far and the general concept is correct but you're dividing your chakra the wrong way." With a small flicker of his hand Sakura watched her Inner appear briefly then suddenly disappear, "Do you get it now?"

Sakura's eyes widen in realization, "Of course! I can't believe I didn't get it on my own!" she growled cursing herself again for her huge oversight.

"Pay attention now Sakura," he called her attention back, "This technique is going to help you through the predicament that you're currently in."

Sakura's face sobered at his words, "What do I have to do."

"This technique is called Mind Melding. It's something all Haruno's master but I'm not sure if it's being taught to these kunoichi's. This is what you have to do, you have to completely separate your chakra between inner spirit and physical. Now your inner is your warrior as is true for most of our clan, you need to lock your inner's chakra away."

"Why?" she asked a little fearful. If she locked away her inner spiritual power she won't be able to take what's coming from Tetsu's torture, "Dad I can't do that. I'll be at half my already weak power. Tetsu…he'll…I won't survive."

"You will because you must," he told her in a hard voice, "You have others to live for do you not? These kunoichi's want to be saved do they not? Then you must survive."

Pink hair concealed her frightened face as Sakura bowed her head in despair. She can't do this…lock away her strong self, she won't be able to withstand the torment that her body will be going through. Halfway through she always has to rely on her inner for strength but now…she was going to have to let go and rely solely on her own physical strength.

"I'll do it," she whispered with determination, "I'm in one hundred percent…my boys are coming and nobody deserves this kind of life."

Pride filled his heart as he listened to his daughter's vow, "That's my girl. Stand up, my chakra is getting lower by the second. Besides Tetsu can't afford to kill you, if you block away this chakra he will probably take it easier on you…but I cannot promise that for sure. Now are you ready?"

"Hai," she stood tall hands balled to her sides, "Let's do this."

Keeping his large grin Lu Ten began to teach her, "Now you mother gave you my scroll when she died didn't she?" Sakura nodded, "Good this is very similar to that, if you go into a meditative state you can feel your two chakras swirling around. Take your lighter chakra, the spirit chakra, and hide it like you would if you were hiding from the enemy, except you're going to use these seals: bird, dog, serpent, tiger, and seal your spirit chakra away. If Tetsu can't get to that chakra it's going to build just like your Yin Seal from your shishou."

"Hai," Sakura responded listening intently.

"The hardest part is maintaining contact with your inner's conscience because if you lock away her voice you won't be able to get her back."

"But that doesn't make sense," she cut him off, "If I'm locking away her chakra how can I still talk to her?"

"Because you're locking her away from Tetsu's reach not yours. Where is the one place where he can't reach inside your body?" Lu Ten's stare bore into his daughter's, waiting for her to once again figure out what he was telling her.

"One place…he can't…get too…" her eyes scrunched as she flickered through every part of the human body. Thinking, reliving everything she was currently going through Sakura came to the conclusion that everywhere in her body hurt. There wasn't one place that he didn't…

"My mind," she looked up in shock, "If I concentrate on conserving all of my chakra inside my cranium then it can be protected and my Yin Seal is located near the cerebellum, the same place as your seal. I can use the Yin Seal's power of taking chakra and build up my Inner's chakra. And my mind is the source of communication so I can still hear what she's telling me."

"Just a little nudge in the right direction and I knew you would figure it out," he smiled at his daughter making her eyes shine at the praise, "To unseal your Inner just reverse the seals while concentrating your physical chakra to your head and she will be released. No need to be afraid of that big forehead of yours anymore, you're putting it to good use."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Dad…no forehead comments please." Her eyes began to narrow as her father's body began flickering in and out, "What's happening?"

Lu Ten sighed, "Seems my chakra is almost gone, it's time for me to go."

"No!" she leapt and held him in a strong hug, "Not yet daddy please…I miss you."

"Be strong my little flower, and trust in your boys," he kissed her cheek, "I love you, my beautiful child."

"I love you more Dad," Sakura gave him a weak smile with tears pouring down her eyes, "Say hi to Mom for me?"

"I will, and she is so proud of you. We love you," he whispered becoming lighter, fading into the bright sunshine, "Sakura…"

"…Dad…" she whispered reaching out towards his disappearing form. Then she was once again left alone.

"Sakura," a faint voice echoed as her world faded to darkness.

* * *

"Sakura."

She could hear a small voice calling out to her but her mind was too heavy to respond.

"Sakura…Sakura!"

Can't they just leave her alone, she's tired and achy and…

"Please Sakura I need to talk to you!"

The voice was very insistent and so she decided that she could try and appease the speaker. The light feminine vocals did sound a little familiar now that she really thought about it.

"Open your eyes, please…please don't leave us," the voice begged.

"I'm not…going any…where," Sakura ground out before coughing. Her throat was dry and parched, it hurt to talk and swallowing was just not cutting it, especially if you're not hydrated enough to even produce spit inside your own mouth.

"Thank Kami," the voice breathed in relief, "I was thinking we were losing you. Haruno-sama would have my head if that happened."

Sakura snorted lightly, "He wouldn't let me die…"

"I supposed that's true."

Emerald eyes opened to fuzzy surroundings then she felt something cold and wet touch her skin, "Is that you Kaminari?"

"Hai, I'm the one who's assigned with taking care of you, I'll be here to make sure you're doing well. And I'm your," she turned and glanced at the door, "I'll be your messenger between Konoha and the kunoichi's here."

"Good, it's nice to know we will have some sort of communication. So what do you have so far?"

Kaminari dipped her cleaning rag into her bucket and washed Sakura's neck and chest, "Well the four of us are orchestrating everything on the inside."

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "I need specifics so I know what you need to tell Konoha."

"Hai, ummmm," Kaminari cleared her throat, "Well I'm a member of the elemental cycle."

"The what?"

"The elemental cycle," she continued, "It's what Tetsu calls us. I'm lightning, Mizuko is water, Ryuu is fire, and Kaze is air."

"And who is earth?"

"It's you."

Sakura paused with an incredulous look on her face. Her? What the hell was she talking about?

"Well at least Tetsu says you will be…once he's done with you," Kaminari spoke softly, "Your chakra reserves are too small he's going to try and expand them. But first he needs to break your body down to the bare minimum so that when you heal you're healing while he tried to expand your chakra pathways so you can hold larger amounts of chakra in your body."

Shock took the place of her earlier confusion. Tetsu was going to expand her chakra reserves, but that can't be done. If a procedure like that existed then surely her medical connections would have known such a thing. She definitely would have heard of someone somewhere in the world with this ability.

"Don't look so surprised, Tetsu has been perfecting this forever. Any kunoichi that doesn't meet the requirement for chakra reserves has to go through this. It's another reason why he only lets us be used by high level shinobi, they naturally have larger reserves. It's less work for him in the end if everything is done correctly through breeding," Kaminari explained evenly.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Kaze, she…she doesn't really like talking. It's kind of her way of dealing with who she is and the situation that we're all in. So Ryuu assigned her to be our spy since she can literally become air."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Part of her air element abilities."

"Hai, she can literally dissipate into the air surrounding us by expanding her chakra into the different…air…"

"Air molecules I think is what you're trying to get at," Sakura finished for her.

"Yeah…I guess that's right. It's actually pretty cool to watch," a small smile flitted onto her lips.

"I bet," Sakura smiled lightly in return, "Kaminari I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Hold up my body I need to use my hands," Sakura looked up at her scarred wrists.

"Oh…one sec," she snuck over to the open door and peered out. The hallway was empty and she couldn't sense any chakra signatures nearby, "Ok nobody's around."

"Thanks," Sakura felt her body hoisted up slightly and immediately pins and needles stung both of her arms. A small groan of pain slipped through as the harsh sensation gave way to blood recirculating. Then the numbing pain began to throb and her fingers obeyed her command.

"This officially sucks," Sakura ground out ignoring the pain that until now, she hadn't missed feeling. Numbness would be a blessing after all she figured.

"I know…but it won't be much longer I'm sure," Kaminari tried to reassure her.

Sakura slowly lowered her head and eyed her, "What do you mean?"

Maroon hair instant hid her shamed face, "Kaze overheard Tetsu saying you're almost finished with the first stage of conditioning."

Chapped lips hardened into a thin line, "I'd rather die."

"So would I," Kaminari answered in a small voice.

Sakura looked back down at her, "Look at me Kaminari." The girl obeyed with small sad eyes. "We're getting out of here ok? I promise Konoha will come and rescue us."

Kaminari's eyes instantly filled with hope, "I believe you." Hearing those words…words she never truly believed could hold such meaning and such hope before, they were music to her ears. Rescue! She would finally be free!

Sakura nodded once, "Ok give me a second and if you would mind giving me a little chakra I need to do something."

"Hai," Kaminari replied. Concentrating on her own chakra she let a little leak into Sakura's chakra depraved body.

Sakura closed her eyes and entered into that meditative state that her father told her. She could feel Kaminari's chakra flow slow and steady enter into her body. She began concentrating and pulling her spirit's chakra out from the extremities of her battered body. The small amount of power slowly trickled up her legs and spiraled out of the main chakra source in her abdomen then ended in her mind.

_Inner, you there?_

_**Hai…I know what you're doing I'm ready.**_

_We should keep talking while I perform the hand signs just in case._

_**Sure whatever makes you feel better.**_

…_Are you ok?_

_**You really want me to answer that question?**_

_Yes actually, I do._

_**Then no, I'm not ok. **_

…_Me either._

Getting her hands into the necessary position Sakura slowly performed the seals and felt something close around her mind.

_Please tell me you're still here._

_**I'm not going anywhere else…it worked?**_

_Yeah, now gather chakra, we're going to need it._

_**Yes **_**master**_**.**_

…_Please don't call me that…_

_**Sorry, be brave I'll still be here for moral support.**_

_I know, thanks._

"Thanks Kaminari, you can let go of me now," Sakura said.

Slowly the maroon haired kunoichi lowered her sister back down into her previous position watching as she winced in pain. The shackles were rubbing against the growing scabs making Sakura's hands clench. Sakura could feel the scabs open slightly. She deduced that her skin and the bloody metal were healing and attaching together; that definitely was going to be hell when the shackles were taken off…if they could even come off after this whole ordeal.

"Ok," Sakura grumbled trying to ignore the pain, "Tell me more I need to take my mind off this feeling."

"Oh, umm well what did you want me to say?"

Sakura chuckled darkly, "Numbers, abilities, who's important and who are just the followers. Actually it'd be better if you wrote it all down and delivered it that way you won't have to remember everything."

Kaminari instantly felt ashamed, "…That's not a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"I…I don't know how to write."

Sakura's body jerked in reaction staring hard at the maroon haired girl. Said girl was busy staring at the blood soaked ground, determined to not look up at Sakura's disbelieving face.

"You can't write? What about read?" Sakura asked hoping that Tetsu wasn't a total bastard.

"I can't read either," Kaminari answered shrinking more into the ground if it was possible.

If it wasn't official before it was official now, Tetsu truly was a bastard.

"Why that self-centered, traitorous, evil….demon!" Sakura cursed, "There is just not enough words to describe how hateful this son of a bitch really is! I thought our clan was full of seal masters!"

Kaminari just watched as Sakura fumed from her position feeling more and more ill at ease.

Sakura let out a frustrated huff before turning her attention back to the kunoichi, "Ok I hope your memory is good because we're going to have work around this. So this is what you're going to need to tell Konoha…"

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk after listening to Naruto's strategist deliver his report. They had a week's worth of intensive study on the Uzumaki's and today they just reported their findings. Except their findings were very meager. Uzushiogakure was their sister village and for being a sister village they sure were secretive to their allies.

Thrumming her fingers against the desk amber eyes bore into chocolate brown. Shikamaru remained unperturbed by the Hokage's piercing stare as he leaned back in the chair with Naruto beside him.

"So most of our research is speculation?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes…they were a shinobi village just as we were they accepted missions from anyone who needed their skills just as we do. We don't even have written accounts about the village from Uzumaki Mito or Uzumaki Kushina. Apparently our predecessors didn't bother to write it down. If they had it would have saved us a lot of troublesome work."

"I wish I still had my mom's chakra inside me…I could have asked her," Naruto mumbled arms folded with a pouty face.

"Yes that's too bad and our prisoners will not have this kind of information so it's useless to try and glean more out of their heads," Tsunade mused, "Sneaky bastard…never giving his subordinates the names of anything, just point on a map and say go here and do this."

"The only person who can give us the information we need about Tetsu is from the man himself," Shikamaru sighed at the end, "So troublesome…"

Naruto snorted, "For once I agree with you."

"Well we're not just going to sit around and mope about it I know you have thought up something Shikamaru."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the Nara stretched, "We do have some small leads that may help us locate his base of operations. One is the jump seal the ANBU found near a town in Hot Springs. We have deciphered enough from the seal that it leads to another city but it's across the world in Takumi Village. Theory supports the idea that these seals transport the team to various other locations before heading back to the main clearing that we have gleaned from the prisoners."

"So should we just deploy the tracker teams and see what happens?" Naruto asked looking up at Tsunade.

"We will have to, especially since the only thing we know is the main jump site are one hundred miles away from the base of operations. If we can pick up a trail that can lead them to the main site then we only a hundred mile radius to worry about," Tsunade answered.

They had to do it. Right now there wasn't a choice. Two weeks have gone by and they should be expecting Kaminari soon with more information. Hopefully it'll be something they can use before the tracker teams are sent out. Any information regarding whereabouts would be useful at this point.

"When is your informant due to arrive?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully…unless something happens," Tsunade replied, "Be here at noon tomorrow that's the time she showed up last week and she said same time, same place."

Shikamaru nodded, "I'll be here."

"Naruto tell Kakashi to be here at 9," Tsunade eyed her replacement.

Naruto looked up with an odd gleam in his eye, "Actually baa-chan anything regarding Sakura, Kakashi-sensei has had a really odd string of…non-tardiness."

One blonde eyebrow rose indicating surprise and slight skepticism, "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded then his expression sobered, "Due to the circumstances around this though…I hope he's never on time again."

The Hokage sighed…Naruto was right. This whole situation carried a thick dark cloud around it. When one small ray of sunshine leaked through, circumstances would make sure it didn't last long. Kakashi's reputation for tardiness was legendary in its own right. And to hear him arrive on time to under these circumstances…she had to agree with Naruto, Tsunade would definitely be tolerating his tardiness with a grain of salt more often now.

"Naruto, gather all the squads together. I mean all of them and don't exclude anyone," she eyed him making sure he knew that meant Kurenai's team as well…including Hinata.

"Hai baa-chan…everyone," he answered somberly.

She nodded then turned to the Nara, "Write up all potential areas from your research and bring them to me. We will go over them with others before assigning them out to the tracker groups."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shikamaru nodded then stood and exited her office along with Naruto.

* * *

Another week had passed and his heart ache didn't lessen. No words of comfort reached his ears, no offers of revenge took hold in his heart, and no tender touches from his mother could ease him out of his haze.

That video had left him on edge. Watching her body contort and her screams pierce through his emotional walls had left him tense and slightly shaken. He had seen torture performed before but it had never been on one of his comrades and never been on someone his heart held so dear. The pictures, sounds of her screams, her pained expressions haunted his dreams. And as much overtime as he was putting in at the ANBU offices it still felt like baby steps when it came to tracking Haruno Tetsu.

There wasn't a paper trail. Nothing was written down or recorded to offer them any type of concrete evidence. The only tangible evidence that they had on the man was his poison at the hospital and the two seals they had located. Aside from watching the video Itachi gleaned several things about him from just observations and the lack of information.

Tetsu wanted to stay hidden and he went as far as to not leaving one little note that could lead to him. That told Itachi that this man was definitely a smooth talker, he's charismatic, easy on the eyes for people of the opposite sex, and he carried himself with an aura of confidence and authority that even civilians could discern. But along with that charming visage he knew how to get what he wanted through nothing more than intimidation. From the video it was obvious that once he poisoned Sakura he would let her stew in the pain of it before extracting it from her body. This meant that when things didn't go his way in the beginning, he made sure they did before he left. He would not take no for an answer.

The ease at which he did command his subordinates could suggest two things: one, he has been in that position of power for a long time so his men are used to adhering to his demands. Or two, they don't question him because if they did, they were subjected to the deadly effects of his poison jutsu. He probably even chose who he wanted to live and who he wanted to die making it difficult for his men to known what day was to be his last. But Itachi was inclined to think the former was the real reason. Any new leader would not be able to exude the type of confidence that would have others take him at face value without a hint of unease. Based on reports from Iniochi, the males were beaten into submission at a young age then their brainwashing began. Unquestionable, undeniable loyalty…those who did as their master commanded were rewarded with life and privileges.

So Tetsu was a man slightly younger than his father, who knows how to get what he wants simply by talking and charming his customers. He even concluded that he never had to pay a dime unless it was a bribe that ended in death just so Tetsu could reaquire the money he used to pay the man off. How does he know…the latest seal told them that it jumped to Takumi Village, the Village of Artisans. It made sense that they would need a place to supply them with weapons. And again there was no paper trail. They picked up their supplies and left, if he had to venture a guess. And if these seals continued their round robin escapades then eventually they would have to lead to the main jump site. But how long would that take? Tomorrow Kaminari should be coming with more information. It was odd but the anticipation swelling inside his heart was inescapable.

_Sakura…_he breathed out along sigh and turned his thoughts inward. He remembered that first mission a few months back. When her medic team came to their aide and they promptly dealt with that platoon. She had never looked more beautiful than when he watched her utilize her strength effectively knocking the pursuing shinobi off their feet making them easy pickings for the Genin level shinobi's following her. It was obvious to him that they had practiced this formation prior to that day's attack. And they had even practiced it with others as the bait, as TingTing, one of her subordinates called it. It was wise though that Sakura be the bait for the platoon because of the sheer number of shinobi's that entered that clearing.

He had to admit that the plan could have been severely flawed. The entire operation hinged on Moegi and her genjutsu, if that were to fail then without a doubt his squad would have had to step in and assist. But the genjutsu worked perfectly and it probably could only work if someone had a medic's level of chakra control. To have ten people focusing on dispersing the genjutsu it would take a lot of concentration to keep it going. But then he remembered that Moegi had extracted a small part of Sakura's chakra so their dispersion of the genjutsu was useless if their sensor types thought the genjutsu was coming from Sakura.

Brilliant…that plan was perfectly executed without a single flaw. Sakura had faith in her apprentice's ability, it was well placed and she had the back up to make it work. TingTing's precision aim inherited from her sister and parents let her hide a safe distance away but still be lethal. Reiko's sharingan bloodline allowed her to anticipate her enemy's moves, their confusion even allowed her one step up for her sneak attacks. Her moves were even hidden by the genjutsu so any attack against her would be hesitant if they couldn't spot their attacker thus allowing Sakura's superior speed and strength to disable the attacker before any harm could come to her medics. Then Moegi joined the fray cloned as a replica Sakura throwing off the rest of the attackers and the rouse was set. With Moegi's match in skills, since Sakura taught her the enhanced punch, she was just as lethal and it threw off the competition when they couldn't decide who was the real Sakura.

He remembered questioning his pink haired medic about the encounter and specifically the genjutsu.

"_It's something Moegi and I concocted before the war," she explained while sipping some tea, "It's a chakra cloaking genjutsu so when she casts it, she takes a little bit of chakra from one person and then the sensor types can only sense the one person they can see. We tested this on Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, and a few others. Shino couldn't detect others outside the perimeter, Kiba could smell those whose scent was downwind from him, and Hinata could see right through it after a few minutes of concentration and Sasuke could see the genjutsu but wasn't sure where the other chakra signatures were. When both Hinata and Sasuke were stumped we deemed it field ready and that was our first test. Naruto and Kakashi could never find the others and it was fun messing with their heads when they were least expecting it."_

A small smile flitted across his lips as he pictured the beautiful light in her eyes, the way they sparkled when she talked about her medics or her boys. He pictured the way her eyes seemed to glow whenever they were together in an intimate moment. Her radiant smile warming his insides while he held her firmly against his body. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she placed delicate kisses across his skin lighting him on fire.

_Itachi_

His name always sounded so heavenly in those moments. There wasn't another person on this planet that could say his name in the exact tone. It was as if she was created to love him, to be with him, to make him feel like his life was meant for something more than killing; like he existed for more than just being an S-class shinobi. It didn't take him long to realize that she was now his reason for living.

A firm knock broke him out of his inner musings and he cleared his throat, "Enter."

The door creaked open and in walked his father. Itachi wouldn't admit it but he had been avoiding his father for a few days. Needless to say he had been avoiding many people because one slip of the tongue about his kunoichi could have him losing all manners of self-control, and that he wouldn't allow.

"We need to talk," Fugaku stated taking a seat in one of the two chairs across from his eldest's desk.

"What needs to be discussed?" Itachi asked looking over the scroll on his desk.

"About Sakura."

The paper crinkled slightly but strong fingers released the delicate paper. He didn't want to ruin the information he was looking over so he quickly rolled up the contents and set it aside giving his father his undivided but guarded attention.

"Speak."

Fugaku merely stared at his eldest trying to gauge any sort of feelings. His mother was right…he had been taught to well to be the perfect shinobi. It had taken a soft but firm reprimand from the his wife for his to even notice his son's odd behavior. Itachi was normally an antisocial being but when his wife informed him that Sakura had been slowly breaking him out of that behavior he felt somewhat…ashamed. Did he fail his son? Did he overlook his mannerisms merely because he wished him to be unemotional? Sasuke certainly maintained a disobedient and more outspoken personality while Itachi had always been more reserved. But was he so blind and did his eldest avoid him so much that he didn't notice a single change since he became involved with Sakura.

"I wanted to apologize," Fugaku spoke in a stoic voice.

"You have already done that," Itachi replied in the same tone.

"No…not really."

Nobody spoke again, neither knowing what to say or what to expect. But Fugaku was determined to have a man to man talk with his son. It might be late and it might be for not, but nevertheless it was going to happen. He missed the moment that he decided to wed Sakura and if he wanted to be honest with himself he didn't know that much about her. This was definitely something he wished to rectify preferably before the wedding.

"I haven't been much of a father to you have I?" Fugaku spoke again closing his eyes, "I placed too much responsibility on you at too young an age. I haven't gained your trust or your confidence as a father should. I was too blinded by politics and tradition to even notice that you had fallen in love. I'm a stubborn man, I always have been. I failed you the same way my father failed with me…and I didn't learn from it. Instead I made the same mistakes and I almost forced you into an arranged marriage that even I didn't want when I was younger." The Clan Head opened his eyes and stared at his son.

While Itachi maintained an impassive visage on the outside his insides were shocked. He knew his father and mother were arranged he just didn't know that his father was opposed to it. They have been very compatible and happy ever since he was a child.

"If I weren't a stoic man myself I wouldn't be able to read just now that you are shocked by my declaration. You mother and I did not love each other when we were betrothed. We hardly knew each other actually. I met her a month before our wedding but I guess we were both lucky that we had no prior attachments. Our first kiss was on our wedding day and everything after that…we grew on each other. It wasn't long after our first declaration of love that you were conceived. You mother made it a point to not even try until she knew she could love me as much as she could love the children she would give me. Three years we were married before you were born. I guess I was hoping for a similar situation with you."

Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes taking in everything that his father was telling him. When he first entered he said he wanted to talk about Sakura, but he has yet to bring her up. Thought this was probably just his way of warming up to the topic. It was rather pleasing that the man had seen fit to expose himself to him in such a manner, a wise strategy. He was approaching his son the way he would approach himself concerning this topic.

"So, since I've already failed you in every other way possible for a father let me at least rectify my decision about your bride. Tell me about your Sakura."

Itachi reopened his eyes and stared into his father's unwavering gaze. What should he tell him? What was he allowed to say? Did he even want to try, considering the last time resulted in failure? Deep down the answer slowly rumbled its way to the surface, his father had come to him seeking his input. This wasn't the same as before when he, his mother, and his brother were around him, pressuring to have his consent. The situation was now reversed and now the Clan Head before him was a father seeking to know more about his son on a personal level…for the first time in his life.

"Sakura is a lot like Kaa-san," he whispered his eyes closing as he relaxed against his chair slightly, "She's fierce, loyal, brave, and kind. She's intelligent and can apply a plethora of knowledge she has read into the field at a moment's notice. Her medical skills will surpass her master Tsunade-sama if they haven't already. Her chakra control is far beyond anything I've ever seen. Even her Jonin team is jealous of her at times even if they don't let her know it. She grasps concepts quickly and can apply them just as fast. She's dedicated to her goals and won't stop until forced, this mostly happens in the hospital. She's grossly overworked but bears it all with a smile and still manages to get everything done, even if her temper gets the better of her from time to time. When she is in a foul mood…" he smirked ever so slightly, "She's not the kind of person you want to mess with."

Fugaku smirked slightly at his son, "I guessed we rightly deserved her chastisement that night didn't we?"

Itachi nodded once as his mind went back to the day Sakura stormed into the Uchiha compound and told the entire clan what for. He admitted to himself that he labeled that night as one of his fonder memories of her. She was fearless even though she was surrounded by a clan full of sharingan users, many of whom he noticed that night, were clearly intimidated by her menacing aura. If they had decided to subdue her, she definitely would not have won but she didn't care. She was there for one reason and Itachi could see that night that she wouldn't budge until she got what she came for. Of course the Elders antagonizing her did not help in the slightest and things could have turned out much worse.

_The perfect representation of an Uchiha Matriarch_, he thought with a small smirk on the inside. "Yes you did," he replied quietly, "That behavior towards her and her mother was inexcusable."

Fugaku nodded solemnly, "I see that now. I hope she will accept our apologies when she returns."

Itachi didn't reply, he couldn't answer for Sakura regarding this situation. He was sure she would be willing to overlook it as long as they didn't try anything like that again against her or anyone she held close to her. Forgiveness though…and trust…he suspected they would have to earn it back in her eyes.

"What about your forgiveness?" His father asked trying to catch his gaze.

"My forgiveness…" he started but paused releasing a long sigh. It seemed odd and out of character that his father required this of him. He never sought it before and Itachi could only presume this meant his father was willing to start over, to try again and fix the wrongs from his past. It would be foolish not to take this step, "You have it."

His father huffed in relief then stood, "I've occupied your time long enough. I'll leave you to your work, but your mother expects you home tonight."

Itachi nodded and watched his father close his office door tightly behind him. He felt rather…satisfied knowing that his father was now one hundred percent behind him in this. His mother's support was always unquestionable but his father had only ever supported his rise in the shinobi ranks. This was different…but it was a pleasant difference and one that he could see himself getting used too. Because as his mother said, the world was different…changed since the end of the Fourth War. She couldn't have been more right.

* * *

**I know filler but review anyway! More intense, adult things, and planning to occur in the next chapter :) keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy friggin' diculous! You guys are absolutely amazing! Seriously ok you wanna know how many people visited this story over the weekend...aka saturday and sunday...1,500! I bow my head in gratitude for every single one of you readers who take the time to read my story. Seeing those stats make me giddy with delight so thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart :) and for my reviewers you get an extra thank you with a cookie :D**

**Ok so this chapter is early for two reasons one: those stats made me a writing machine and i finished this chapter on monday allowing me two good days of editing. and two: i'm going on vacation to california tomorrow and won't be able to upload it because my compy will be at home. So here is your next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: For those of you who don't/can't handle rougher scenes please skip the first one...if adds character depth but that's about it. Skip it if you can't handle a very twisted sense of rape. The scene is over at the paragraph break line.**

**As always please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The corridors were cool and humid like always, the dirt beneath his feet was solid due to years of foot traffic that he didn't think it could get compacted any further. Not that he couldn't fix the problem with a simple seal but why bother. This place has held up for hundreds of years without a problem, best not to go seeking trouble where none exists. Passing some of the many rooms he could hear the muffled shouts of the shinobi and kunoichi's. Some were moans of pleasure, some shrieks of pains, most were somewhere in the middle; as long as his men were doing their job he wouldn't waste time checking up on them. Besides the group conditioning provided ample opportunity for him to study his subordinates and make sure they aren't forming any type of "close" attachment to any particular kunoichi. That would be counterproductive to his overall goal. After all wasn't it a common teaching in all Hidden Villages that emotional attachments equal weaknesses.

A small sadistic smile crept onto Tetsu's lips as he stopped in front of one particular door and knocked. He listened closely hearing a frustrated groan and a whispered command to another person in the room before the door opened rather abruptly. Tetsu's smirk remained as he stared at his son's disheveled appearance, he was clad only in a pair of boxers and it was obvious from the look on his face that he was about to tell the person on the other side of the door to leave…until he saw it was him.

"Tou-san," Shinta intoned with only a mild case of irritation, "What do you need?"

Tetsu continued to observe his first born and as always, was pleased to see that the boy looked more like him than the Uzumaki would gave birth to him, "You have something I need."

Shinta grumbled before opening the door to his bedroom wider allowing his father entrance. Tetsu walked in casually and his eyes immediately landed on the object of his search…Kaminari. Seeing the kunoichi laying naked and perfectly still on his son's bed sent a jolt through to him and his thoughts immediately turned to Sakura…they did have a similar body type…soon that pink haired kunoichi would be at his mercy. He couldn't wait.

"You through with her yet?" the elder man intoned dryly.

"No," Shinta walked over to a small desk and poured himself a glass of water, "You can have her when I'm done."

"I don't need her for that I have an appointment with another," Tetsu replied, "I need her to deliver the Hokage's new package."

Shinta finished his drink firmly placing the cup on the table, "I'll be done in twenty minutes."

"Don't let me stop you," Tetsu waved his hand in the kunoichi's direction.

Shinta just growled, "I don't need to be under supervision anymore, I'm not a child. I prefer privacy when I'm with one of them."

Tetsu just chuckled, his son was so volatile just like him, "But I haven't seen you in action for a while and you don't bother participating in the group conditioning sessions anymore. Why is that?"

"It no longer interests me," his son replied curtly.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Kaminari…"

"I am her master, it's my job to make sure that she knows it," Shinta glared at his father, "Leave so I can finish then she can complete her mission for you."

"You know Mizuko is due soon."

"So?"

"Are you not excited about fathering your first child?" Tetsu asked while he watched his son drop his boxers and mount the kunoichi again. Kaminari's face clenched ever so slightly as Shinta invaded her and started pumping roughly.

_Keep a straight face,_ Kaminari chanted to herself.

"I'm just doing it for you and for the clan," he grunted holding onto the kunoichi's bruised shoulders.

"And you're doing well," his father praised, "That child should be a great asset to our clan."

Shinta didn't reply as he continued concentrating on his task. It bothered him that his father was here; he didn't get to indulge in the succulent flesh before him while under intense scrutiny. He enjoyed himself a little too much when he was with the kunoichi's and the last thing he wanted was for his father to find out. Indulgence can lead to attachment and attachment, as he had been trained to believe, can lead to weakness. And weakness was something his father didn't tolerate. So for now he kept an impassive albeit mild glare on his face as he continued dominating the kunoichi below him. If only his father would leave…there was no way he could finish with him staring at this scene…and to not finish would just make him irritable for the rest of the day until Kaminari came back. But he would rather get it over with now…he had other things to do today than to waste it trying to find release. His twenty minute time limit was probably accurate…depending on how long his father decided to stand there and observe.

"I'll leave you be for now," Tetsu intoned, "I'm leaving the package on your desk. Just give it to her when you're done and she can leave from here." Without another word Tetsu opened the door and left pulling it tightly shut.

"Finally," Shinta whispered as his head descended and bit down on valley between her breasts.

Kaminari stiffened like a board as he continued to bite her over and over.

"Relax woman," Shinta commanded taking a nipple in his mouth, "Run your hands up and down my back like you mean it."

Kaminari obeyed because she had no other choice, she wouldn't be released unless she did what she was told. So with a small amount of hesitancy she ran her hands lightly along the firm planes of his back as her master continued nipping her neck and chest. Kami she hated herself…she hated life and the only thing she can do now is just count the seconds until the spoken twenty minutes were up. But if she were to be honest with herself she may be here longer than twenty minutes. She had to remain until she was dismissed.

"Wrap your legs around me."

She obeyed hooking her ankles just above his hips as he thrusted harder into her wet core. This was the worst because out of everything that he could do to her this actually…felt good. She hated that thought and it was the main reason she was so disgusted with herself. This was happening against her will, she didn't want this, she hated that since birth she was doomed to this life. So why did it have to feel good? Kami…she just wanted to die.

Before she could consciously stop herself a small groan slipped through her lips before she clamped her mouth shut. Shinta paused his attentions and forced her to meet his gaze.

"You…enjoy this?" he asked holding her chin tightly, "Answer me!"

Kaminari opened her eyes and looked into his violent silver ones, "…No…"

A slow wicked grin spread across his face, "You're lying _Raiden_. This position pleases you doesn't it?"

"N-no," she answered again cursing her voice for quivering.

Shinta began chuckling, "This manner of conditioning is supposed to bring pleasure to both parties. Shall I try to please you?" he whispered close to her lips.

Too afraid by his implications Kaminari opted to remain silent while her eyes begged to be released.

Shinta just tsked, "Not yet, you can't leave, not until I'm finished with you." He grabbed her wavy maroon hair and lifted her up into the sitting position with him, "And I'm not going to stop until you come with me, because if you don't…" he threatened, "You will not be leaving my room."

Her body began to shake which only enticed the master shinobi to begin his indulgence once again on her velvet flesh. She could feel him pumping into her while she just tried to be as relaxed as possible. This act was so impersonal to her that it didn't matter if it felt good she would always hate it. He didn't really care for her, not in the same way she had seen others who loved each other interact. She wanted what they had…what Sakura and her Itachi had. This meant nothing, if anything it was just a job she had to preform almost every day as part of her routine. And now Shinta wanted to make this something that it was not.

"Moan for me," he whispered again her chest, "Moan like the whore you are."

A small stream of tears started leaking out of her eyes as she fought with everything in her to give in. Because if she did…

"Obey me Raiden!" he bit down hard making her yelp and squirm, causing a small rush of pleasure to run through his veins, "I will keep you here and I will keep going until you give in to me. I'll make you sore, I'll make you hurt, and I'll make you bleed unless you moan!"

Kaminari instantly found herself on her back again with Shinta's hand around her throat, "Choose, my little lightning bolt."

Her hands went around her rock solid wrist trying to wrench it away from her throat. He was cutting off her air supply and he was also sucking the chakra out of her body. He would definitely knock her unconscious and continue his defilement until he was finished. And when she would wake up she would probably be bound to the bed until he returned and he would do it again. And she would have to suffer through everything again…so in the end, to spare herself more pain, she finally gave in.

A hoarse, crackled moan escaped her bruised lips and Shinta smiled in triumph, "That's it _Kaminari_. Moan my little whore, let me hear your voice sing in pleasure!"

Without warning he slammed into her body making her scream in pain.

* * *

The Hokage's office was quiet as the group waited around for their visitor. Tsunade had her sake bottle out and was working on her second glass. Naruto and Hinata were conversing in hushed whispers on the couch and seated next to them was Sai and Sasuke. Kakashi was reading in an open window but everyone could see he hadn't turned a page in the thirty minutes they had been waiting. Itachi stood on the other side his eyes never leaving the lightly clouded sky. Shikamaru had a few scrolls out that he had prepared for the tracker teams being sent out after this meeting. Shizune stood dutifully to Tsunade's left side lost in her own thoughts.

"She's coming," Itachi intoned as he watched the sky gradually darken. It was definitely happening too fast to be considered a normal storm.

"Clear the center of the room," Tsunade ordered putting the sake bottle away, "Can you read anything? Her chakra signature or the lightning paths in the sky?"

Itachi shook his head but continued to stare with his bloodline activated.

"She's thirty minutes late, you think something happened?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

"We will find out, nobody question her. We don't know how long we have until she has to leave," the Hokage sat up straight in her chair just as the power went out in the tower.

Rain was falling hard accompanied by the resounding thunder and lightning then everyone sensed her presence inside the room.

A hiccupped gasp was the only sound in the office before Hinata stood up and walked over to Kaminari's trembling body. Tsunade had requested for her to be present at every meeting because if their messenger was skittish of them, then they needed someone with a calming disposition and she could trust. And since Sakura had mentioned previously to Kaminari that Hinata was kind and to be trusted, it would just make things easier until the kunoichi got more comfortable in their presence. So with small cautious probing hands Hinata lightly prodded the kunoichi's face up then gasped at the sight as maroon hair fell away revealing her bruised face.

"I apologize for being late Hokage-sama," Kaminari looked up and met the leader's eyes, "I was delayed."

Everyone's eyes widened seeing the sorry state their messenger was in.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked rounding her desk.

"No, please don't," Kaminari put her hands up, "If you heal me then they will know…I have…I," she took a deep breath suppressing the urge to burst into tears, "I have to stay the same."

Tsunade nodded reluctantly and just opted for a visual inspection. She was sporting bruised lips along with a small cut on the bottom that was already clotting. She also had one large red and purple bruise along her neck that could only indicate strangulation. Without her cloak her fitted leather top allowed them to see small red bite marks and one particularly nasty one just above her small cleavage line that had broken skin. Her arms had small bruises around her wrists and the parts of her shoulders that weren't covered. The rest of her body was covered in fitted leather pants and shinobi sandals but Tsunade was willing to guess that her body was covered in bruises. Her hair was a wild mess of wavy locks and her eyes shone with unshed tears, but Tsunade could discern two small tear tracks probably from crying earlier. Last but not least her body was trembling as if she was cold but it was a generous 73 degrees in the office so the only reasonable explanation was something emotional. And from the looks of it, this woman was trying hard to keep herself together…something obviously was very wrong with her today.

"As far as I can tell, you have no…life threatening injuries," Tsunade told her in a calm soothing voice.

"No I don't," Kaminari cleared her throat, "I would have had to get that fixed before I left. I guess I should just start so I can get back. I'm already in enough trouble and I don't want to be in any more if I can help it." Her body began shake more violently as Hinata gently directed her to sit on the couch making Naruto and Sai move off.

"If you need to take a second we can wait," Hinata smiled while sitting between her and Sasuke.

Kaminari just shook her head, "I can't…I need to give a report and then be going. I have to get back to my sisters, we are planning an escape. But we can't do it without your help."

"Tell us when and where and we will be there," Naruto promised her with a small smile.

"Sakura says we have to wait for you guys so the 'when', as you put it, is not set. The 'where'…is the biggest problem."

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know where. None of our sisters know where home is. We can't ask the men because…" Kaminari cringed slightly, "What Sakura said was that we need to have Sai come up with a type of ink jutsu that can record our voices and imprint it onto a scroll for me to deliver."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to write everything down?" Sasuke asked.

Nobody thought it was possible for already sad looking eyes to fall even deeper into despair, but they watched it happen to a pair of electric blue, "I…I'm sorry…I-I…" her hands came up and she buried her face into her palms, "I don't know how to write."

The tension in the room became heavy at her declaration and Kaminari misinterpreted thinking it was being directed at her.

"I know…I'm no good, I'm just a failure and I'm not going to amount to anything. I'm so sorry, this plan is probably doomed to fail before it even start," she started to sob. Failure…it had never felt as bad as it did today.

"No," Hinata pulled the distraught woman again her, "It's not you." Kaminari gripped her tightly taking comfort in the soft but firm support coming off the woman. She kinda reminded the kunoichi of a mother of sorts giving her daughter the support she needed before her spirit broke into small parts.

Shikamaru sighed, "This just got more troublesome."

"But he's a seal master, it doesn't make sense if he doesn't teach his people how to write," Naruto complained yanking on his hair.

"It would explain the lack of paper trail," Kakashi closed his eye to hide his frustration, "If his subordinates can't write then everything is done through verbal communication. It would explain the constant movement that is making him difficult to track, and it fits the profile of his social skills."

"Part of that is wrong."

Everyone turned their attention back to the maroon haired girl and she expertly schooled her emotions. She wiped the last of her tears out of her eyes then straightened. It was blatantly obvious that she has had years of perfecting her emotional control, "The kunoichi's don't get taught anything we don't need to know. I can make and perform seals though."

"How is that possible if you can't write?" Itachi asked a little bewildered.

"We copy everything. Haruno-sama gives us templates and we're instructed to copy everything and if they aren't perfect we're punished. Needless to say we perfect the art of imitation."

Naruto grumbled, "The more I hear about this bastard the more I hate him."

"You're not the only one dobe," Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought back to his time with Orochimaru and Kabuto and everything those sick bastards did to people. He didn't think he'd live to see anything else that could make him feel sick to his very core…but seeing this girl beaten with obvious signs of rape…and then know that she would have to return because not doing so would yield in worse treatment for her and others. He had to fight to keep the bile from rising in his throat. This man was just as sick as those twisted bastards that he slaughtered two years ago…and instead of being granted death they were forced to keep living as some of Orochimaru's subjects were forced to do.

"Enough, we need all the information she can give us now, Sai!" Tsunade looked at the artist, "Get working on your jutsu you have until Kaminari has to leave."

"Hai," he responded settling onto the ground with an empty jutsu scroll in front of him.

"Continue Kaminari," Tsunade told the kunoichi.

"Hai," she cleared her throat, "Sakura said that right now the most important thing I can tell you is about our clan and abilities." She watched everyone nod, "Well aside from Tetsu and Shinta, the most powerful people in the clan are the members of the Elemental Cycle, we don't needs hand signs to perform jutsus...we just are what we're named; there's me lightning, Mizuko who is water, Ryuu whose given name is Ryuujin is fire, and Kamikaze who is air. We just call her Kaze for short."

"And who is earth?" Shizune asked.

"It's going to be Sakura," Kaminari answered and pulled out the new package, "Sakura said there's nothing important on here so you don't have to watch it. But she did want me to tell you to watch next weeks. She said she had a visit from her dad because he sealed some chakra in her like Naruto's dad did to him." She shot a glance at the blonde to see him shocked, "She learned a lot of history that she says will help you guys figure out our location. Oh and Sai, if you can make it so the ink can make a mental picture Ryuu will sneak out and fly over the base so hopefully you guys can match it to something."

Sai nodded and continued his work.

"Ryuu can fly?" Kakashi asked, this was getting interesting.

"Hai, her name is Ryuujin, which means dragon god," Kaminari explained, "She's definitely the most powerful being in our clan. Her ability is to become her name."

"A dragon?" Naruto asked a little excited.

"Hai, her skin hardens into scales, she grows horns and a tail, and then she sprouts wings from her shoulders. She can command fire in all its forms and it's rare for a jutsu to really affect her in full form. She is just raw power."

Tsunade leaned against her desk, "She is the only other shinobi that I heard of that can literally fly."

"Sai has ink birds," Naruto looked back at her.

"That's a damn jutsu baka, the only other shinobi in the world that could just fly was the Sandaime Tsuchikage."

"That's right, Tetsu said so too," Kaminari interjected drawing their attention back, "I'll get to how I know that in a second. Mizuko means water child, her most potent jutsu is the Siren's Song. If she's near water, which she can create a lake with the flick of her wrist, she casts a low humming genjutsu to lure others into her trap where she can control them to do whatever it is that she wants them to do. Nobody has been able to break out of her jutsu once they are ensnared because it increases its potency once she has her captive. She has to release it and that means she has to stop singing."

"So it's a mix of sound and water," Kakashi surmised.

"Hai but it only works if she's near water. And she can make an entire forest shrivel into a broken heap because she can extract the water inside the plants and the ground in a matter of seconds. She wouldn't do well in Suna or any kind of desert but put her in the ocean and she is the goddess of the sea. Then there's Kamikaze or the divine wind, her coolest technique is great to use for spying. She's actually the one who is our spy at the moment so anything that we get from the men is from her spying on them. She literally dissipates into the air around her by expanding her chakra and can appear anywhere at a moment's notice it seems like. She is really quiet though but that just makes it more ideal for her to take on this task. Nobody would suspect her. But she can also manipulate the air molecules around her and fly as well…in a sense."

"Why doesn't she speak?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

Electric blue eyes switched from looking at the blonde to the ground, "We all deal with our situation differently…Mizuko mediates a lot, Ryuu stays constantly angry and moody, Kaze is introverted not wanting to speak unless it's important for her to do so, and I…I just try to survive."

Naruto felt a little chagrined at bringing the touchy subject up again. He slowly walked over and knelt down next to her, "Sorry for bringing it up again. Didn't mean to do that."

Kaminari smiled slightly at his sincerity, "It's alright. Besides with you guys helping this will all be over soon, right? Everything will just be a bad memory."

"It will be, believe it!"

Hinata chuckled lightly along with Kaminari at Naruto's vibrant oceanic blue eyes lighting up with fire sealing his promise.

"Alright, we need to keep going before she's gone too long," Tsunade called their attention back but was secretly happy that Naruto could make such a battered girl smile at a time like this.

"Hai, I apologize for my distraction," the messenger nodded her head in apology, "My abilities as Raiden are to control the electrical pathways around me. If I could I would transport all of you back to the base and just have you lay waste to everything but…the seals around the base prevent me from doing so and when I travel I kinda dissipate like Kaze does except I travel by thunderstorm. Oh my best technique is Kirin."

"Kirin!" Both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at that statement.

"You can summon lightning's purest form?" Kakashi was clearly impressed.

"Hai, but it takes most of my strength and a perfect balance between my inner and my physical chakra," her eyes quickly glanced around to everyone, "Did that make sense because Sakura said you would understand?"

"We understand," Tsunade replied, "We've had a lot of experience with Sakura and her two types of chakra."

Naruto chuckled a little beside her and Kaminari shot him a questioning glance.

"Oh her inner self is quite the scary lady. She packs quite the punch."

Kaminari chuckled lightly, "I remember watching her practice once before she was taken. I almost thought she was earth but she told me she learned her super strength from the Hokage. But anyways, other clan members can be described easily. Haruno-sama as you know is Clan Head and his main ability is his poison which he controls inside his body."

"So it's not a Kekkei Genkai?" Itachi asked…this information was new.

She shook her head, "No Haruno-sama's a seal master like you stated earlier and the thing with his poison is that he's sealed it inside his body. The seal is specifically bonded to his spiritual chakra which as Sakura easily described it, our warrior personality. It's nice having a name for our abilities…I've gone so long just being…anyways," she cleared her throat, "There are two options for taking him down, either disabling the seal and he can die by the poison already in his body or just seal his inner chakra and leave him a civilian."

They all pondered her words before Tsunade indicated for her to continue.

"Shinta is Tetsu's oldest son and he's my master," she bowed her head before continuing. She couldn't look at them for this next part, "His ability is literally to suck and store chakra inside his body. His reserves are off the charts, the largest I have ever seen for someone who wasn't a jinchurikki. He is the perfect combination of large chakra reserves and fine-tuned chakra control. He is also a first rate seal master and there is literally nothing he can't accomplish. He's just as volatile as his father and almost just a ruthless. Since he is my master," he body started shaking again, "that means that if I don't get out of this situation soon I'm going to end up becoming just like Mizuko…pregnant with his child!"

Hinata grasped Kaminari's hands tightly in her own offering her as much reassurances, "I'm seventeen years old…at eighteen…all's fair."

"We will get you out Kaminari I swear it," Naruto took one of her hands from Hinata, "That's not going to happen to you."

"It doesn't matter…" she whispered, "I turned eighteen in a month, but if I forget to protect myself and I get pregnant early I'll be killed. There have been times when I've thought about doing just that…so I could leave this pathetic excuse of an existence," her voice became hollow as she stared blankly at the far wall, "But I can't leave my sisters…they need me."

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose…these poor girls, the life they have had to lead. This is far worse than any prostitution ring could ever be.

Kaminari shook her head slightly ridding herself of her recent thoughts, "Sorry, you don't need to hear this."

"Yes we do." Kaminari turned to see Sasuke staring at her with intense yet sympathetic onyx eyes, "Those marks…that Shinta gave them to you didn't he?"

She just nodded looking away again, "He's the reason I was late."

Sasuke watched her depression take hold her and for the first time in his life he actually wanted to comfort someone. Nobody should have to be subjected to such degrading means with no hope of ever trying to escape. Tetsu had created the perfect hostage situation with this kunoichi. He made her powerful enough that she felt the need to protect, but weak enough for her to think that she couldn't do anything about it even if she wanted to. In fact all four of the kunoichi's she described probably felt he same way.

"Anything else we need to know?" the Hokage asked still pinching her nose in frustration. She didn't know how much more she could take of this today better to be done sooner rather than later.

"Yes one more thing. All of us are versed in taijutsu, the kunoichi's will always be naturally weaker. We only get set amount of hours for training and if we are found practicing outside that time we're punished. Along with taijutsu each kunoichi and shinobi will only be versed in one other area, either genjutsu or ninjutsu. Once you identify what that person's power is you can expect for him or her to only use that ability. Sakura said you have someone similar named Rock Lee, a taijutsu specialist."

"Bushy Brows?" Naruto looked a little surprised, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Tetsu keeps his shinobi on a tight leash," Itachi answered staring at the girl, "If you encounter an enemy that uses a water jutsu that will be the only type of elemental jutsu they have in their arsenal. But they are so proficient in water based jutsu that they are still considered a reasonable threat."

Kaminari nodded, "That's right. She said Lee is nigh unbeatable in the taijutsu area. Tetsu does this the same for us. Based on our chakra reserves and abilities determines what we study. But don't forget that all the men will be seal masters as well. I don't believe they have the same…handicap that I do…"

"Thank you for that information," Tsunade smiled at her, "That is _very_ helpful."

"Good," she glanced at the clock, "I have a few more minutes before I'm expected back. So I'll tell you know one more thing…Tetsu will be expanding Sakura's chakra reserves now that she's down to minimum chakra and health. As he heals her he's going to place a seal on her widening her chakra pathways. He's preparing her for becoming earth in the cycle but she wasn't born like us so I don't know how he's going to do it. Her natural affinity for earth though will hopefully help her in the transition."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi sent a glance her way, this could be the clues they were looking for concerning the missing bijuu, "You don't think…?"

Everyone went silent as the watched the dread play across the Hokage's face.

"Think what?" Kaminari asked she glanced at everyone in the room.

"Kaminari have you or your spy Kaze, seen anything like a large sealing jar that contains a bijuu? One specifically named Gobi," Tsunade asked.

The maroon haired girl blinked and scrunched her brow in thought, "…No…but I'll definitely ask her to search for anything like that. She mostly spies on the rooms, dining hall, training areas, and study halls. If a bijuu is at home then Tetsu is keeping it a secret even from the men. The room they are in might be sealed to keep all forms of chakra out so she might not even be able to find them," she swallowed before suggesting, "I could always try to talk to Shinta about it…"

"No, if you were to broach a subject that not even the men know that could put you in harm's way and give away our plan," Itachi told her, "Just have your spy try and confirm it."

"Are any of you sensor types?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensor types?" Kaminari asked confused, "What's that?"

"It means you can sense chakra from a distance before the person or animal comes into view; either through sight, smell, or other senses," Kakashi explained.

"Oh I use my electricity and bounce it off metal, I can usual tell how many people are coming by how many zaps come back to me," she answered.

"There see, you're a unique sensor type," Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle smile.

A small smile lit up her bruised lips at Kakashi's praise, "Thanks…Hatake Kakashi."

He waved lightly, "Nah just Kakashi is fine."

"Kaminari is there anything else you can or need to tell us?" Tsunade asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"Nei, that's everything that Sakura wanted me to relay."

The Hokage nodded, "Good…you wouldn't by chance know the names of any cities where your jump seals are located do you?"

She shook her head, "No…Tetsu sends me anywhere because of the easiness of my transportation. I've never traveled by the seals."

"Another piece to add to the puzzle," Itachi murmured.

"I'm finished Hokage-sama," Sai announced from the floor staring at the scroll.

"Explain how to use it to her."

Kaminari knelt next to the ANBU operative, eyes completely focused on the scroll in front of her.

"It's simple really, you have to perform three hands signs before speaking to the scroll. The hand signs are rat, boar, ram and then to deactivate the jutsu reverse the signs and it'll stop. Further on the scroll you'll find this box," he rolled it farther and pointed to the area, "Place your hand in here and channel your chakra through it and the image you are thinking of will appear. So Ryuu's portrait of your base should come in after or during her flight. And anything else you can think of can be useful. One can never have too much information." Sai gave her a fake smile.

Kaminari nodded then performed the three seals and began to speak, "My name is Haruno Raiden a member of the corrupted Haruno clan under the leadership of Haruno Tetsu."

Everyone watched as the words appeared three seconds after her speech. Quickly she performed the hand signs in reverse before speaking again.

"Can you make another image one real quick? I can give some information now, that's already in my head, and maybe it will help you before I return again?" She asked glancing up at Sai.

He nodded and quickly poured some ink onto another jutsu scroll then brought his hands together, "Ninpo: Ink Creation," he whispered as the ink began to swirl around before disappearing into the scroll. After a couple seconds a hand sized box appeared and Sai pushed the scroll towards her.

"Just focus my thoughts right and everything will appear?" she asked once more before placing her hand on the scroll.

"Yup, if you allow a stray thought to enter while picturing something it will become distorted. So if you find yourself becoming distracted I recommend stopping before continuing."

"I understand, give me a few minutes," she nodded before closing her eyes in concentration. Focus…what did she want to show them now? What would be useful?

_**Anything at this point. Show them those who have decided to defect. Show them the seals we can create. Maybe a layout of the base would help, we do walk it every day.**_

_Good idea ok I'm turning you on low I'll need your help._

_**I'm always here for you…for us.**_

Kaminari smiled slightly as she opened her eyes her blue giving way to bright grey, "Whatever happens please don't be alarmed."

Before they could think about what her meaning meant the room suddenly filled with static electricity. Every eye turned to the kneeling girl as she placed her hand on the square her chakra flaring brightly. Looking at the floor but seeing the images in her mind Kaminari concentrated on the faces of her sisters starting with their inner circle then expanding to the younger kunoichi's and then the children. Next came the plethora of seals that had been drilled into her head by Tetsu and Mizuko. Once she finished her eyes brightened to pure silver as small electrical charges shot out of her hair and body warning others in the room not to touch her or be risk being shocked. Eyes completely focused on the image in her mind the layout of the base emerged on the scroll layer by layer, floor by floor. Once Kaminari removed her hand from the chakra box she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly letting her electrical chakra fade out and her eyes turn back to light blue.

"There…that's as much as I can give you now. I hope it's useful," She whispered her head bowed.

"Sai bring that to me," Tsunade commanded as she took the scroll from the artist.

Shikamaru and Itachi stood behind her taking in the contents of the scroll while everyone else crowded around the desk.

"These faces," Shikamaru asked, "Are your sisters and others who wish to defect?"

"Hai, the first one there," she pointed to the facial close up alongside a smaller full body version, "That is Mizuko our eldest and leader. Ryuu is next and that is Kaze. The rest are younger children ranging in ages from infant to twelve. At twelve the second stage of conditioning begins for us. It's harder to determine who wants to leave at that stage, most are resigned to their life and find no real fault with the way things are."

Tsunade just nodded and flipped more towards the back, "Are these all the seals that you know?"

Kaminari nodded, "All kunoichi's are given a set amount to learn sometimes we're told what they are for and sometimes we're not. But if Tetsu tells us to use one then we use it for whatever he has in mind. I have a pretty good memory so some of these I haven't ever performed or written, just seen."

"I'll get my men working on these but they mostly seem basic," she pointed to one in particular, "That seal is a barrier seal, this one is a storage seal…in fact the only one I don't recognize off the back is this one," she indicated to one that had Kaminari stiffening.

Without a word she lifted up the bottom of her fitted leather shirt and lowered the front portion of her pants slightly and revealed the seal that the Hokage didn't recognize.

"That seal is the first one taught to us. It's the only seal that every kunoichi learns. I'm not allowed to take this seal off my body until tomorrow at this time," she said readjusting her leather top and pants.

Tsunade's eyes widened in recognition at the woman's implication and nodded sagely, "I understand. Seems the Uzumaki's created all sorts of seals…"

"Uzumaki's?"

"They were a shinobi village that was destroyed a long time ago," Naruto answered, "They were known for their fuinjutsu or as you know it sealing techniques."

"Oh…that's odd…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What is?" Shikamaru asked, something inside told him that this would be interesting.

"Some of our mothers, women who are older than us that have passed the age of bearing children easily, have the last name Uzumaki," Kaminari stated.

"What?" Naruto asked eyes wide, "Are you serious!"

"H-hai…I wouldn't lie…"

"I…there are other Uzumaki's out there! I'm not alone!" Naruto's grin widened, "This is so cool!"

Kaminari remained quiet not wanting to ruin his happy mood that he was currently in.

"Wait," Sasuke said eyeing the Haruno girl, "Why are you looking so down by that statement?"

Naruto turned his happy gaze back to her and she could see some of the light leave his eyes, "What happened?"

She gulped, "Nothing really…it's just…we've talked to them already and…they won't be escaping with us whatever plan we finalize they are going to stay behind and fight for our escape."

Another silence filled the room at her statement. What should they say…the elder women who have been subjected to that life longer than their daughters were going give up their lives by committing mutiny against the males and leaders of the clan. It was a noble sacrifice and one seen throughout history…the older generation giving their lives for the younger.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I didn't think before speaking and I caused you pain," Kaminari apologized her head bowed. Even though she knew Naruto wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't shake off the feeling that her punishment was coming and she inadvertently cringed when Naruto reach out a hand to comfort her.

"Sorry," he mumbled withdrawing instantly, "It's not your fault."

"It's their choice and we tried to talk them out of it but they won't budge."

"Stubborn old women," Tsunade mused, "Can't expect anything less from them."

Kaminari just nodded then glanced at the clock, "Oh no! I'm late, no, no, no! Please don't let Haruno-sama find out. Please Kami above don't let him find out please, please, please! I can't take another session today not after Shinta. I'm not due for group conditioning for another two days. I'm so sorry Hokage-sama I have to go. Do I have permission to leave?" Kaminari looked into worried amber eyes as her own betrayed her intense feelings of fear.

"It's ok Kaminari you can go, we will see you next week," Tsunade watched as the terrified kunoichi made her way to the center of the room, charge her body with electricity then disappear in a literal flash of light after waiting for approval to leave.

The room's power turned back on and the darkness from the clouds outside lessened until the sun pierced through the snow white clouds above.

"Seeing her like that…" Naruto stared at the spot Kaminari left from, "Her attitude, her fear, those marks on her skin…how can anyone treat a human being like that. That last look she gave me…it was like she thought I was going to hurt her."

"Her upbringing has conditioned her to behave as such," Shikamaru answered looking a little tired over the situation, "We should expect that reaction from every kunoichi in their clan. As men we will have to be very delicate in our wording and our mannerisms. We should also consider long term protocols regarding them as well, if their behavior doesn't change then some of the more…persuasive shinobi here might try to score not knowing their past horrors and the…inability for them to say no."

Tsunade nodded while studying the base layout in front of her, "Thank you for those observations Shikamaru. I will definitely be thinking up a plan for those women since their integration into Konoha is inevitable. But for now let's focus on this scroll here."

"I think at the moment the most pertinent information she has given us was this," Itachi indicated to the base layout, "If we give ever tracker team a copy of this then at least the Hyuuga's and Aburame's will have something more specific to search for."

"You right, take this scroll to your Uchiha division and have them draw up exact replicas of the layout for our ten tracker teams. When they are finished they will be mobilized," Tsunade ordered closing the scroll and handing it to Itachi.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they descended the stairs from Hokage Tower. They were heading over to Ichiraku's for lunch before Hinata left for an indeterminate amount of time. Their sole responsibility was to locate Sakura and report back to Konoha with her location. Naruto didn't want to admit it out loud but he feared that Hinata would be captured and put through the same treatment that Sakura was currently going through. While looking at those photos and watching that video of Sakura made him physically ill…the thought of that happening to Hinata was enough to make him go fox on Tetsu.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called out to her boyfriend.

He let out a small sigh then looking into beautiful lavender eyes, "Yeah."

Hinata gave him a small smile before cupping his face in both of her porcelain hands. Naruto's larger hands followed hers engulfing them while she just held his face still.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun, but I'll come back to you, I promise," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Naruto instantly enveloped her in a tight hug, "You always know what I'm thinking don't you."

Hinata smiled returning his hug, "Hai, you wear your emotions on your sleeve it's something I've always admired and loved about you."

Giving her one more tight squeeze Naruto lifted his head then pressed his lips firmly against her delicate cinnamon flavored ones. He kissed her long and hard pouring all of his insecurities into it, letting her know how much he loved her and how scared he was at the same time. He wanted her to be careful and to be safe while she was out there scouting for their enemy. They managed to sneak in close to Konoha and steal Sakura from right under their noses, who knows what they could do out there in the open.

Pulling away from her succulent lips Naruto gently caressed her face while pressing their foreheads together, "Hinata…please be safe."

"I will Naruto."

Leaning back he let a few tears escape while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, "Take this and keep it on your person. It's a summoning scroll, if you guys are ambushed by Tetsu's men activate it and I'll be there to help you fight. Hinata if you do end up fighting against them…please just run, I can't lose you…I can't…"

Hinata took the proffered scroll and slipped into her pocket before claiming her hero's lips once again. Naruto responded immediately and before they could stop themselves their tongues were battling for dominance in such a way that any on looker would think this kiss was their last. Naruto broke the kiss only to hold her body tightly against his own protecting her against any foe that dare take her away from him at the moment.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you more Hinata-chan."

"Come on let's go get some ramen."

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of her ten teams of trackers all dressed for immediate departure after this briefing with her. They had all met and formed perfectly straight lines on the top of Hokage Tower with each team captain in front. Each team had four or five members depending on the tracker group. Those members who had five were given an Uchiha if their team didn't already have one. She glanced to her left and saw Shizune, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Ibiki and then she glanced to her right where Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were standing. With a deep breath she faced front again addressing both Jonins and ANBU.

"My fellow shinobi as of now, all of you are aware that our village is missing a kunoichi," she began in a solemn tone, "You mission is to find Sannin Haruno Sakura and report back her location. You will not engaged in a rescue attempt should you find her, your orders are to send word back to Konoha and keep very close tabs on her and her captors. Once reinforcements arrive they will brief you on the retrieval plan and you will join them under the C.O. I assigned is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Was the collective chant.

"Should you be found out and are engaged in battle with her captors you will defend yourselves while retreating. Capture is not an option! You will then report of your whereabouts to Konoha and proceed with your tracking the upmost caution. Uchiha's," she paused for a moment, "Should you cross any seals that resemble the jumps seals you have been studying you are to record said finding, and send it back to Konoha via summons or messenger hawk. Any information that you gather in any city that you cross regarding the whereabouts of the Haruno clan or Sakura herself is useful information. You are to immediately report your findings and your location. There is only one reason that you should return to Konoha before Sakura is located, and that is if you capture one of Tetsu's clan members. You will note the nearest city, time, and exact location that you found said shinobi and then you are to report back to Konoha and deliver your prisoner to Intelligence, is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Said prisoner should be alive but they don't need to be spoiled. The real target we are tracking operates very secretively. Be smart in your hunting and be discrete in questioning. We do not need this man to know what we're up to or any information for that matter. He may move if he feels we're getting too close. Capture or kill anyone who is following you and act accordingly. And any seals you find, all of you Uchiha's are responsible for them. At this time anything with a seal can lead to Sakura's location. We're hoping that the jump seals will help us formulate a round robin pattern, which is why it's crucial that we receive that information quickly. Your captains have your starting location and all the information that you will need in the mission scrolls. Remember…see but do not be seen, and do not get captured or killed. It might go against your character to run from the fight but at the moment getting caught will make matters worse. Once a team locates the base where Sakura is located you will all be contacted to rendezvous at the designated location for the rescue. Any questions?"

Every shinobi stood at attention, the wind lightly fluttered through their ranks as they all waited for the command to leave.

"Good. Find my apprentice!" she shouted and with a wave of her hand they all disappeared to begin their missions.

Naruto took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, _Hinata's in a group of five. Yamato-taichou is her leader since Kurenai is still nursing her baby. She'll be fine…she'll be safe._

"I have a meeting with the other Kages regarding this situation. Hopefully they will overlook our trackers crossing borders," Tsunade said turning towards the staircase.

"They should be willing to allow our trackers across," Itachi replied, "But if their base if found in their country that is when we will need their expressed permission to launch a large scale attack."

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll bet if you bring it up they have had reports of either kidnappings or large disruptions in their countries. Getting consent should be relatively easy."

Tsunade snorted, "Politics are never easy."

"What happened when you reported to the Daimyo?" Shizune asked, "Surely he contacted the others so your briefing with the Kages should go smoothly."

"That laid back, lazy windbag was more worried about keeping in line with the damn treaty that he wouldn't listen to anything else I had to say. The moment I mentioned the missing bijuu and Sakura's kidnapping even he thought that I had planned it."

"That's stupid, why would we do this to one of our own?" Naruto asked with a mix of shock and anger.

"We wouldn't unless we were trying a power play."

"Even our own Daimyo doesn't trust us…that complicates things," Shikamaru sighed.

"The trust between Kage and Daimyo is meaningless at this point," Itachi stated as their group stopped outside the Hokage's office, "The trust between the Kages is far superior than the bonds in the homes countries because of the Fourth War. It's true for each of the Five Great Nations. Whatever becomes of this situation the Kages will all stand behind each other and not with their Daimyo."

With that he stepped out of the group and exited down the outer staircase.

"How's he doing Sasuke?" Tsunade asked staring at Itachi's retreating back.

Sasuke just shrugged, "He's been the same since Sakura went missing…some days he chooses to show it and other days he hides it."

"His self-control is amazing," Naruto commented, "If it was Hinata…I wouldn't be half as composed as he is."

"He's not that composed," Sasuke said, "Kaa-san has had to go to the ANBU offices to bring him home to eat and sleep. Even then if I wake up in the middle of the night his light will be on and he's just staring out into the night sky…"

"How are things internally with the clan?" Kakashi asked.

He shrugged again, "The entire clan has always been behind him. It's the leadership that had to be turned around. After Kaa-san and Tou-san set the elders straight the night Sakura went missing, Tou-san forced them to retire and had Itachi pick the replacements. He hasn't said anything to us but I get the feeling that as soon as Sakura is returned he's going to step down as Clan Head and give it to Itachi after they get married."

"Heh," Naruto smiled putting his hands behind his head, "Sounds like Sakura-chan is gonna have to give up some of her power in the medical field. Being a Clan Matriarch is no easy job, eh Sasuke."

"What would know about it dobe?"

"Nothing…I'm just saying," Naruto replied with a soft smile.

"Naruto is right though," Tsunade opened her office door and walked inside, "Maybe after this whole ordeal is over I'll finally retire and hand over this job to you Naruto."

"Eeeeeeh?" Naruto ran up to the desk and placed both hands flat on the top of the smooth wooden desk, "Are you serious?"

Tsunade sat down in her chair and leaned back, "Yes I'm serious. I was done after the war and with this situation…it'd be a blessing to go back to just focusing on medical things."

As discretely as they could everyone but Naruto exited the Hokage's office allowing the two of them to talk over the succession.

Tsunade pulled out her sake bottle and two cups setting one near Naruto and began to pour. Naruto just watched then picked up his cup and held it in his hands.

"You know," he whispered, "I never knew why you drank so much sake. Or why you wanted to…but after all of this…I guess I can start to be less judgmental." He winked before downing his cup.

Tsunade just snorted pouring both of them another glass, "I started drinking when I lost Nawaki…it got worse when I lost Dan. And now that Jiraiya is also gone…I can't go a day without consuming at least two bottles. If it weren't for this position that that white haired pervert forced me into I would have already lost myself in alcohol and in my own misery," she sighed twirling her empty glass in her hand, "In the end he did me the greatest favor…he gave me something to live for again. But I'm tired Naruto…I took this job to fulfill the dreams of my lost loved ones and I've protected it as well as I could. Now we are in a new era and it's time to turn in my hat. This situation is pushing me further emotionally than I ever thought possible. Sakura and Shizune are like daughters to me…and seeing my daughter going through this…my heart can't take any more heart break. I might not look it Naruto, but I'm old…my body and my bones are weary. Pein's attack brought my physical state into the forefront of my mind but back then I couldn't give up…we had a war to fight against an ancient foe. But times are different now…war is over and your philosophy is changing hearts, so I believe it's time for you to lead it. And with what Sasuke said, now is as good a time as any for this to happen. Sakura already has too much responsibility on her shoulders and she will have to give some up now that she's going to be the Uchiha Matriarch. Shizune and I are perfectly capable to take over the major responsibilities and we can probably just cut Sakura's hours at the hospital because she will pitch a fit if we take her off completely."

Naruto just sat there, elbows on his knees and for once in his life…silent. He was thinking over what Tsunade was saying…just listening and taking it all in. Shadowing her these last few months opened his eyes to the challenges that come with being a leader. Most of the glorious life he sought after was led from this office, buried behind mountains of paperwork. Occasionally things would come up, like this incident with Sakura, which required him to let others do the field work while he stayed a strategized. It pained him to send others out in his stead but someone had to lead the troops from behind…and that was the Hokage. He would be the General of the shinobi, the Commander and Chief of the Fire Nation Ninja Corps, and the ultimate ace in the hole against his opponents. His father held this position and he gave his life protecting him and the village when he was only minutes old. All of his predecessors gave a part of themselves to protect this village and now everyone but Tsunade had given their life. Could he take on this responsibility? Would he give his life to protect his village like others had done before him? Will he be able to make the decisions that may incur the wrath of his peers but is for the betterment of village and possibly the world?

He could do it…and he would. As long as he had his precious people surrounding him, he can accomplish anything. Itachi would have to retire from ANBU once he married Sakura and take up the position of Chief of Konoha's police force. So who could he put in charge once Itachi left? It had to be someone he trusted, but none of the Konoha 12 were currently in ANBU. Sasuke talked about it, so did Neji, Shino, and Tenten but he couldn't wait for one of them. They didn't have the experience and wouldn't have the respect that one needed to be in charge. Maybe Shisui would like the position; he was Itachi's right hand so maybe he would choose to stay more internal with the clan rather than the village. Genma maybe…or Raido…either would do, maybe if he were to explain it'd be a temporary position for someone else they would accept. Or he could just put Sai into the position…he had the experience, the time served, and respect. And above all Naruto trusted him. Yeah he would ask Sai first, but knowing Sai he'd say yes even if he didn't want to do it.

Then that left what to do with baa-chan and Shizune, both powerful shinobi and medic-nins. Maybe he could ask baa-chan to become Headmaster at the Academy, it would be easy and with Professor Hahn as acting head, she would have very little work to do. But she just said she wanted to be back in the medical world, so maybe Hospital Director would be better. She'd be busier but she would be doing something she loved instead of overlooking a bunch of brats. It was decided, Shizune would be offered the Headmaster position, she would be better suited for teaching medical ninjutsu than Tsunade would. And Sakura…he would keep her as Konoha's Chief Medical Officer. The job was more of a broad spectrum position and was meant to be done along with other duties. She was going to have her hands full with the Uchiha clan along with Itachi, so keeping her affiliated in the village through this position would make her happy. It would give her a reprieve from all the clan politics. Kakashi and Shikamaru would be his council as they were already to Tsunade since Homura and Koharu retired after the war. What about his secretary? Well there was only one person he would like as his right hand, because when he took over as Hokage it'd be hard for him to get to spend time with her…Hinata. She may be more tender and gentle but getting to know her as he has, her more stern and demanding side began to rise and he had to admit…she was cute when peeved. Besides everyone knew they were together so if she came knocking on their doors they would know that the Hokage sent for them. She would be obeyed. That left Neji or Hanabi to become Clan Head of the Hyuuga, which Hinata had already told him was fine with her.

"Hey baa-chan," Naurto looked up with a slight smile, "After this whole ordeal with Sakura is over…I'll take your job. I think…I think I can do this now."

The buxom woman studied his whiskered face and saw everything she felt when Jiraiya came to drag her back home. She saw determination, peace, confidence, bravery, and excitement all rolled into one, "For the first time since I've met you…you look ready for this."

Naruto nodded before grabbing the sake bottle and poured them both another drink, "When I'm Hokage…you have to promise to come drinking with me, just like you did with Ero-sennin."

"Ha!" she laughed, "Deal."

* * *

**I personally love the ending between Naruto and Tsunade. It made me smile and i kinda had to give Naruto a little...maturity. Come on we all know he needs it ;)**

**Anyways so what did y'all think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my awesome readers! I'm back from vacation and it was amazing. Went to six flags and had an absolute blast :) I honestly didn't want to come home but oi vey…can't be on vacation all the time…sigh…Anyways ok this is another filler but I promise you only have one more chapter's worth of filler then….the rescue! So bear with me the plot thickens here and it really thickens next week then the rescue where we get to see everybody kicking some serious ass! Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Sasuke had been restless for the last few days. The absence of missions was taking a huge toll on his ability to relieve excess energy. And when he wasn't training he was helping his brother along with other Uchiha's to try and crack the code to the jump seals. Two tracker teams had sent in one seal each yesterday night and so today everyone was going to be meeting to try and put everything together. But it was two in the morning and he had woken up again for the fifth straight night in a row. He had maybe four hours until he _had_ to get up. All members of the seal team were meeting at 0600 in their usual conference room in the Intelligence Building. This game of cat and mouse though…there really was no other word to call this…was starting to wear on his nerves. He never thought he'd have to be pushed so far emotionally again. The last time he had to suppress his raging emotions was when he defected from Konoha.

Leaving Sakura there crying on a bench…defeating Naruto at the Final Valley…turning his back on his home, his family, his team…it had cut him to the very core. If only his father would not have neglected him, if only his brother hadn't been so damn good at everything. If only…

He sighed internally as he swung his legs to the side of his futon and stretched. Those reasons now seemed so petty…he was so naïve when he left. Looking back on everything he was just as annoying as he always claimed Sakura was. True he didn't always appreciate her…fangirl-ness…but out of everyone who did worship him, he tolerated hers the best. It was because out of everyone he knew she actually meant every word she said. He could see and hear the sincerity in her young high pitched voice. She cared and he had thrown it away. Thin lips turned upward in a small smirk as recalled his homecoming when he was sixteen. He had been spotted by patrolling ANBU and when he got to the gates his team, the Hokage, and a contingent of ANBU were there to greet him. He didn't really know what to expect but he figured that since he returned without causing direct harm to Konoha and he had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto that things would be alright. He expected Naruto to shout at him being his usual happy but always idiotic self. And he expected Sakura to run at him with her arms wide open hoping for a hug which he would grudgingly give.

But what he expected to happen and what actually happened couldn't have been more different. Turns out, as he was told after his interrogation with Ibiki and Inoichi, Sakura and Naruto made a bet on his clothing of all things. Naruto bet that he would return dressed in a blue high collared shirt similar to the one that he left Konoha in with his sword strapped to his back. Sakura had bet that he would arrive dressed in the same garb they had seen him in when they destroyed one of Orochimaru's bases. Needless to say Sakura won, and her prize was that she would get to greet Sasuke first…and her greeting left him with a broken jaw, a sprained ankle, and a sore back. To say he was surprised would be an understatement…he had no idea that a petite girl like her could pack such a ridiculously strong punch. He was lucky though that Naruto raced out to help him back into the village thereby enabling him to rest his sprain. For a while he had wished Naruto would've won the bet but then he realized that Sakura's punch still would've happened so in reality is was a small blessing that Naruto was second that way he didn't have to drag his aching carcass back the mile he had just traversed seconds ago.

When he was home and resettled into the village again he was happy that Sakura had ceased her ridiculous attentions to him. While he enjoyed the praise he didn't think he'd be able to handle a real relationship anyway. So when Team Seven had their first reunion lunch together he had point blank asked her about her lingering feelings and she had promptly told him she finally got over him the last time he tried to kill them, and that she was so busy with her apprenticeship anyways that she now didn't have the extra time to dote on him. Needless to say their truce turned into a great friendship. He was amazed when he would observe her performing surgeries flawlessly and shattered mountains with nothing but her gloved fists. Her mind had developed more as well and he admitted to himself that she was a very challenging shogi partner. It was always something he admired about her even though he would never say it to her face, she had a brilliant mind for a girl her age. While other teenagers and kunoichi's would be absorbed in gossip and reading romance novels, Sakura always had a medical book or journal in her hands whenever she actually had free time. It boosted his confidence in her as a member of their team that finally…there were no weak links.

And now she was going to be his sister. He didn't even know that Sakura and Itachi were interested in one another until his brother asked her out on a date a few months ago. But that night before his mission when Itachi came to him to ask him to protect her, his older brother confided in him that he had set his sights on his pink haired teammate ever since his return from Orochimaru. Two years…Sasuke was baffled by the declaration and he couldn't say a word, but Itachi didn't care. He just kept talking not even bothering to let Sasuke's mind wrap around the fact that his brother, the most anti-social being in the village and possibly the planet, could be attracted to someone as outspoken and volatile as Sakura.

Speaking of Itachi…

Sasuke rose from his bed and peered out his window. His eyes were instantly drawn to the right where Itachi's light was on and his brother sitting just outside his room, staring up into the sky. He watched for a good two minutes, nothing changed about his brother's visage; not a twitch or a blink. His eyes just stayed trained onto the dark expanse above, blank…hiding his true emotions even from himself. With a heavy sigh Sasuke donned a loose white shirt and walked steadily over to his brother's room. His footsteps were silent on the wooden floor and he stopped just behind his brother's shoulder.

"I was wondering if you were just going to stare or actually join me," Itachi intoned not bothering to turn and look.

"Can't sleep…you?" Sasuke asked not moving.

"You can sit."

Taking his brother's advice he walked to the small ledge that led to the courtyard. Their shoulders were only inches apart as they sat in companionable silence both onyx eyes trained to the sky.

Should he say something? He knew condolences were just empty words and trying to rid his brother of his dark cloud just wasn't possible. There was only one person now who could bring Itachi back from the depression he was currently in. And that person was Kami knows where. Still though, he would feel like a failure of a brother if he didn't try something. But the words…they just wouldn't come. He was never the kind of person to lend a shoulder to cry on or to just sit and listen to someone vent their feelings. But recently he'd been noticing a change. It started with Sakura's words back in Akane about him finding love and more importantly finding his own peace. Since then he had tried to…reconcile himself with his past feelings. And he was doing well if he had to admit, he was more tolerant of Naruto's ridiculous behavior, he could withstand Sai's social immaturity longer, and he even paid for his apprentice to take a girl on a date. He truly realized his change because just weeks prior, none of those things would have happened…ever. And now there was a girl…a broken, beaten, yet still thriving woman and the last time he saw her he was confused by his own yearning to comfort her. These feelings were so alien and made him feel so…vulnerable. It was shocking and frightening to think that he was quickly losing his control over his own inner feelings. Feelings that he had kept disciplined for years.

"Did you have something that you wished to say?" Itachi asked still staring at the sky.

Sasuke sighed clasping his hands and leaned forward on his knees, "I just figured you would want some company." It was the only thing he could think to say…after all he was still getting used to expressing his own new feelings.

"It is welcomed."

They sat in silence again but Sasuke's restlessness was making it hard to be comfortable.

"I want to know how you're doing?" he finally asked looking up at his brother's face.

Itachi's eyes closed and Sasuke could see the barely perceptible crinkle around his closed lids. Then his mouth hardened and Sasuke could only match one feeling to those features…pain.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected," Itachi replied in a slightly tense voice. He then heaved a large sigh trying to settle the storm raging in his mind.

Sasuke nodded as he turned to stare at the ground again, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"…Nothing that I want to bother anyone with."

Sasuke sighed silently…his brother was truly closed off again. Being with Sakura had opened Itachi's natural vulnerability and personality and now it was shut off. Maybe he could try coaxing him out of it. Besides Sasuke was working on being more emotional himself then the least he could do was not let his brother waste away in his own prideful way and give Sakura less to work with when she got back.

"Tell me…about you and Sakura," he said quietly, "You told me before that you had liked her for two years before you asked her on a date. I didn't even know that you guys knew each other. Tell me about those two years."

Itachi's eyes opened and he turned to look at his brother's face only to find him staring at the dirt. He observed that his brother obviously had an ulterior motive for asking him these questions but what that motive was…he guessed he would have to answer in order to find out.

"It started when you returned," he began to explain looking back up at the sky, "I remember watching you approach the village head held high and hand on your katana. And I remember your stunned face when Sakura ran towards you fist cocked and she knocked you a mile out. I knew she had been training with the Hokage but I wasn't expecting that. I remember meeting her when Sakura and Naruto were first assigned to be on your team, she was always a small person and seeing that kind of power from her seemingly delicate body intrigued me. So for the next few months I watched her, occasionally I would follow her around the village when I didn't have any pressing matters to attend to. I easily learned her schedule and routine, I watched her interact with all of her friends…but I never approached her."

"So you're admitting to be a stalker," Sasuke smirked slightly at his brother.

Itachi huffed in amusement closing his eyes, "I guess you could call it that. She fascinated me, never taking a break, always accomplishing her goals. On her off days she would train with you and Naruto or she would be bundled up on her window couch reading a medical journal. I found it odd that out of all her comrades she's the most dedicated to her studies."

"She always has been."

Itachi nodded opening his eyes, "She had you and Naruto to keep up with, her drive impressed me. She wasn't willing to fall behind and her dedication to her lifestyle hit a certain…chord inside of me. Then I started to think…what if I were to make myself known to her? How would my life change if she were suddenly more a part of it? So a month before Pein's attack, on one of her off days, we met in the library where she was studying on a type of medical procedure. She easily invited me to sit and we talked…for hours. When we both realized it was nightfall she was obviously very flustered, but I asked if we could talk again and she agreed. During that conversation I was able to pick her mind and was again impressed by the sheer knowledge she was able to recall. Her expertise in all things medical and shinobi related always left me wanting for more…more of the conversation, more of the theories, and more of her. Things were progressing nicely, steadily as we grew more comfortable around each other. Occasionally we would meet for tea and if I was lucky I would treat her to lunch."

Sasuke growled under his breath, "I still can't believe I didn't notice…"

"We were discrete, it was completely intentional on our part," he explained turning to look at his younger brother, "We wanted to avoid any scenes that you or Naruto or her friends might cause. One of us, usually me, would cast a strong genjutsu to shroud my appearance. She was nervous about us, which as she told me was because of her history with men," he gave Sasuke a pointed look, "So I appeased her figuring once I was persistent enough to get past her walls I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I was just getting ready to make my move when Pein attacked. After everything that had happened I didn't see her again for a whole week. It left a…strange feeling inside of me. I knew she was alive because I would hear her name being shouted, or I'd hear her voice issuing orders to other medics and nurses…but I never got to see her."

"She spent a lot of that time with the Hokage while she was in a coma," Sasuke told him, "Naruto, Shizune, and Ino were the only ones that saw her on a regular basis."

Itachi just nodded accepting his answer, he didn't really mind or care but it was nice all the same, "I sought her out later and that's when she informed me that she couldn't pursue our relationship to the next level. She said she valued me as a friend and comrade but to take it any further during this time of crisis she couldn't handle. I didn't blame her. I'd realized that Sakura would never be able to compartmentalize her feelings like I had learned to do. Everything to her was connected, everything was precious. Her admission though gave me hope, she wasn't completely dismissing me but she was asking me to wait. She may not have meant it like that at the time but that's how I read it. So we remained professional friends and went our separate ways for the time being. Kaa-san knew everything by this time and she told me to wait until the war was ended and everything would go back to normal. She said that by that time Sakura's heart would be more open to love."

"Kaa-san said that to you?" Sasuke asked a little bewildered.

Itachi nodded, "I didn't realize it until she pointed it out to me. And even then she supported me and encouraged me to hold out for her."

"So in reality this is all Kaa-san's fault," he jested.

Itachi just smirked, "In a way."

They didn't say anything for a while, just listened to the sounds of the night; crickets chirping, wind blowing lightly, the manor would occasionally creak. It got to be too much for Sasuke and he wanted to know more.

"Well don't stop there aniki…I want to know more," he said.

"What else do you want to know?" Itachi asked meeting his eyes.

"When did you start again and why didn't you tell me that you were interested in the first place?"

Itachi sighed and adjusted his position so he could lean his back against the nearby pillar for support, "As you know after the war ended and peace was declared there were rumors of uprisings."

Sasuke nodded, he heard about them and wished they would have sent more than just ANBU to investigate.

"I was busy researching and away on missions that I didn't get a chance to approach her again until six months after the end of the war. Tsunade had promoted me to Chief ANBU Captain over the entire core since my predecessor Mitaski Haru was killed in the war. Along with Morino Ibiki, I was tasked with the development of the new ANBU for the Hidden Leaf. New recruits were brought in and I headed up the training. I never had the time to go see her. When I was just a regular Captain things were easier. I wasn't expected to be around the Intelligence Building everyday like I am now. The first real interaction I had with her was when her Medic team was deployed to rendezvous with us after our ambush in Grass. After that Tsunade gave my team a week off and I used that opportunity to once again pursue Sakura. I told Kaa-san of my intention and she accepted it stating she still wished for her to become a member of the family. I was hoping to give us time before any of the clan got involved especially since the politics were-"

"Yeah…I know…"

"But you had already informed her about our predicament," Itachi turned towards him again, "I had to pry through her walls again and she put up a decent fight for a bit. It's why once again we wanted to keep things a secret; she was privy to the opinion of our Elders thanks to you and didn't want to damage mine or hers reputation over something as trivial as courtship. Then the incident with Reiko happened and I knew I had to intervene before they pushed her farther away from me. I wasn't letting her go a second time after I had just gotten her again."

"So why didn't you just tell me, I would have kept my mouth shut?"

Itachi eyed him poignantly, "I doubt you would have."

Sasuke scoffed, "How do you know?"

"I seem to remember you acting rather vehemently after realizing I asked your teammate out on a date. You four are very protective of her, you may not notice it right off away but it's obvious to others. Why do you think she has never had another suitor or romantic interest?"

"Because the dobe, the fool, and I chase them off. None of them are good enough for her," Sasuke answered as if his brother asked a stupid question.

Itachi nodded with a small smirk, "My point exactly. I didn't want to create any dissention between us. At least not until I knew where I stood with Sakura. Turned out though she still harbored feelings for me even though she denied them at first, it was…nice…allowing us to be together without the threat of war over our heads."

"So what did you do for that secretive time?" Sasuke asked.

"Mostly ate lunch together and a couple of dinners at places far away from the Compound. Rumors can be easily squashed if one doesn't believe them in the first place. Therefore if we saw each other away from Uchiha eyes then if a small whisper reached the ears of the elders they wouldn't believe it."

"Hn…smart move."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"So everything kinda went to hell in a hand basket once Reiko showed up beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Hai, and I knew the only way to truly protect her was to claim her. With my attachment to the woman they wouldn't try anything directly. The Elders would be more discrete seeking to ruin her by indirect means, that way they could place the blame on someone else rather than have it lead back to them. That's how the who issue with her parent's residency paperwork came into light."

"Tch…that was annoying…"

"Indeed," he agreed easily, "After everything was out there was obviously no reason to hide anything anymore. We saw each other more frequently and spent more social time together."

"Social time," Sasuke snorted turning an amused eye on his brother, "You?"

Itachi shared in his brother's amusement, "Hai…I did it for her. I wanted to explore what it would be like to be more…free. To be equally proficient in matters of the heart as I was in shinobi matters. We had always been taught that combining both is impossible. But I see Sakura, Naruto, and you…your team has that perfect balance. Even the former Root member Sai has progressed a long way under your influences. So with her, in order to achieve that goal, I resolved myself to be more…vulnerable with her. I wanted her to see that there was more to me that she might think. I wanted her to see more than the shinobi, the prodigy, the clan heir. And in order for her to see that…I had to open myself up. She's the only person I really trust with my entire being…"

They went silent again pondering the last statement. Trust…it was a hard thing to come by in this world. A shinobi who trusted the wrong person ended up dead. The same was also true in love, if you're betrayed by the one you love and trust with your being…well there is a reason why the symptom is called heart break.

"Is it hard…being that open with someone?" Sasuke asked keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

Itachi cocked his head to the side studying the slightly tensed features on his brother's face, "You ask that of me? You have been more open with your teammates than I have ever been, even with Kaa-san."

"True…but…it's different," he reasoned.

Itachi nodded, "Agreed, I have told things to Sakura that I would never tell another person."

"Like what?"

"Things that I would never tell another person," Itachi repeated cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke huffed in frustration and turned his dark onyx eyes on his brother's amused gaze, "Don't look at me like that."

Itachi just shrugged then looked up again this time staring at the crescent moon, "She used to take me places around the village. After our first date we made it a point to pick up where we left off before Pein's attack. We would disappear for few hours and just talk," onyx eyes closed in remembrance, "She took me once to her favorite spot. It remained unharmed from Pein's attack because it's located just outside the village walls. It is the small forest of sakura trees. She told me her parents would take her there every day on her birthday. They weren't in full bloom as they usually are in spring but still underneath the dim glow of the soft pink petals…she had never looked more beautiful. Even in the midst of all the stress the poison was giving her she looked truly peaceful under her namesake."

With his eyes closed Itachi could picture the day perfectly. The afternoon sun was shining brightly and Sakura was dressed in her medic uniform since she was on her lunch break. There was a light breeze and it would gently blow the light pink sakura petals off their branches only to dance around her body. It had seemed that the trees loved her as their branches swayed with the wind to bend down and tickle her face with the lightest of touches. She would hold out her hand and catch a blossom that was blowing in the breeze only to caress it lightly before releasing it into the air once again. He remembered walking steadily up to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her just as lightly as the breeze kissed their cheeks. Sakura would then grip his collar holding him close to her while breathing softly against his lips. Her emerald eyes were alight with fire and affection. He could feel their bodies swaying with the breeze before she whispered to him,

"_Do you know how to dance?"_

He shook his head.

"_Then I'll teach you."_

She took his left hand and directed his right to hold her firmly by the waist and they started to dance. They flowed easily together, moving perfectly in sync with one another.

"_This dance is called the waltz."_

Being from a very traditional family Itachi was well versed in traditional dance. This modern style, while not very difficult, was vastly different. For one it allowed for more contact between dance partners, something which he greatly approved of. And two there was something uniquely…romantic about that style of dance; as if it should only be performed between those who loved one another. And right then, under those trees, dancing to the tune of the autumn breeze, and holding that woman…it was bliss. He could only take so much of the light feeling before he halted their mini lesson and he drew her lips to his once more in a more demanding kiss; pouring all of his affection into that one moment, so that she would never forget and would never doubt his feelings toward her. And to add to his own happiness, Sakura returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

Sasuke watched the lightness return to his brother's face as he lost himself in the memory. This was his real brother, the one that emerged with Sakura's influence. And if Sakura wasn't returned to them…this man, his real brother, would never be found again.

"She's so full of life, so full of love," Itachi mused ignoring his brother's stare, "It seems too cruel for her to go through what she's experiencing. Someone like her should be guarded and treated with the upmost care. But then again…" he smirked and met his brother's eyes, "Sakura is the last person to want to be protected."

Sasuke joined in his brother's amusement, "True…was that the first kiss?"

Itachi's brows narrowed in question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Under the sakura trees…" he asked leadingly.

"No, our first kiss was a few nights prior. I had picked her up from the hospital and walked her home. Under the sakura trees was a more…intimate experience."

Sasuke grunted, "Stop right there I don't need to know more."

Itachi just shrugged hiding a small smirk at his brother's misinterpretation, "You asked."

"I just asked if you kissed her not what you actually did."

Itachi chuckled lightly, "It's not what you think. We have only been that physically intimate for about a week."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "So she's not a…"

Sasuke's words froze as Itachi's face hardened, "Do you really think so little of me?"

"No, just your wording made it sounds like you and her…"

"I have not touched in that way," Itachi replied his tone matching his hard eyes, "She is clean and she always will be with me. No matter what happens, she will always be pure in my eyes."

Sasuke nodded feeling a bit of…pride at his brother's statement. He knew Itachi hadn't been lying to the Elders when he declared Sakura's purity in front of the clan but having it also personally confirmed made him relax inside. No doubt Sakura would come out of this whole situation a very changed person. But hopefully…just maybe…Itachi's presence and his faith in her would help mend the scars and not allow her to change too much. That strong type presence probably applied to him as well, and Naruto, Ino, Sai…everyone. If they all treated Sakura different she would no doubt act and be different. But if they treated the same like they always have…then she would come out of this just fine.

Sasuke cleared his throat to try and diffuse the awkward tension. Neither spoke to one another just sitting in silence as their conversation dwindled. Itachi was lucky, Sasuke decided. He won his battle against the clan elders and is getting to keep Sakura. But what did that leave for him? Was he going to be forced into Itachi's arranged marriage, or would he luck out as his aniki did? While his father, Fugaku, now acknowledged Sasuke in many aspects that he hadn't in the past, it still seemed that what Itachi wanted he got…and Sasuke was then left with whatever was left. So instead of being forced to marry in order to replace his brother in case Itachi decided to defect, he was going to be forced to marry in order to take on the responsibility of preserving the line. Kami…he hated life…

"What suddenly put you in a foul mood?" Itachi asked sensing his brother's disrupted chakra flaring in his body.

"…Nothing…" he replied stonily.

"Hn…suit yourself," Itachi's gaze went back up to the sky knowing that if he gave his brother another few seconds to stir in his emotions…and just like Sakura and Naruto he would then voice issues.

"Do you think…" Sasuke sighed gripping the back of his hair, "Do you think they will still force me into an arranged marriage?"

Itachi was mildly surprised at this train of thought; he knew the old elders were pushing for both of them to marry in the clan but ever since their dismissal…

"I don't think you will have to worry about that," he replied smoothly.

"Why?"

"Because the newly replaced members aren't as rooted in tradition as Akemi and Rook," Itachi explained, "Hoshi and Tenga will be fair with you." Itachi continued to study his younger brother's countenance. There seemed to be something underneath his protestations…something that maybe even Sasuke didn't know what it was yet. He figured it was probably wise just to leave the subject be until the younger Uchiha knew what exactly he was trying to sort out in his head but then again…maybe Sasuke was learning to become more open just as he had done. Maybe talking it out was the best way.

"Why are you so worried about this?" he asked picking up where they left off in order to ease his brother into the train of thought.

"I don't know…it just seems…stupid I guess that while you got to pick your wife I wouldn't get to pick mine."

"Kaa-san and Tou-san had an arranged marriage, did you know that?"

"No," Sasuke looked up a little shocked.

Itachi nodded, "Tou-san informed me the other day to the fact. He meant well by it explaining that he hoped I would have been happy with the woman they picked for me as he is now with Kaa-san."

"Hn…strange…"

"Indeed."

_So was that the real reason behind this infernal rule?_ Sasuke thought to himself, _That Uchiha's would be too damn stubborn to find someone compatible that everyone had to be arranged. Or was that ridiculous honor only for the Head Family?_

"Who's the girl?"

Sasuke flinched slightly at the question, "Girl?"

Itachi smirked, "I'm assuming you wouldn't even be asking these questions unless there was someone on your mind. Someone not a member of our clan," he continued leadingly, "Someone that you may even have problems with convincing the new elders…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke cut him off. He could see where his brother was leading him and he didn't want to go there…mostly because he didn't really know where "there" was. Why was this bothering him? Why was he having these stupid thoughts in the first place? Why did he even care?!

"I would rather," Sasuke explained carefully, "Have a choice, the same as you, than be stuck with someone who couldn't really…"

"Love you," Itachi finished for him.

Sasuke just shrugged, "I guess you could call it that."

Itachi continued to smirk, his brother might be playing it off as nothing but there was _something._ He would find out whom or what it is that was driving his brother to have these thoughts. He was banking on it being more of a whom than a what. Only someone absolutely mesmerizing would be able to get under his brother's skin as she obviously had…now Itachi was determined to find out who the girl was.

"When you find out her name let me know," Itachi commented nonchalantly.

Sasuke turned angry eyes at him, "There is no girl! It's just…Kami I don't even know! I just don't want to be stuck with something that you didn't have to go through. If you get to be with Sakura, someone who you got to choose to be with, then why can't I pick my own!"

"So this is nothing more than you trying to make things fair?"

"Hai," Sasuke stared into similar onyx eyes.

Itachi stared right back. He could see that what his brother said had great meaning to him. Sasuke didn't want to have someone or something given to him that he didn't want. He had never been a very sociable person just like him, he tended to stay far away from the opposite sex, especially when they were vying for his attention. Itachi mused that he enjoyed his more…standoffish countenance, it kept many unwanted admirers away from him in his youth. It also helped that he was in ANBU at thirteen therefore taking him out of the general social circle of shinobi his age. Sasuke on the other hand was always surrounded by girls. He knew Sakura used to be a part of his fan club, if not the leader at some point, but his younger brother never paid them any attention. He always kept himself out of their immediate reach, making himself seem out of their league. Itachi could admit that yes, his brother was out of the league of many of the girls he inadvertently attracted and so it only reinforced his initial assumption. Sasuke had met, seen, or spoken to someone that had swept the rug out from underneath his feet…only he didn't know it yet. Now amidst the chaos of Sakura's abduction, Itachi had a small pillar of light, something akin to hope. Hope for his brother. He was interested, in a roundabout way, in a woman and Itachi knew it was only a matter of time before said woman showed herself, and then he could see his younger brother become just as happy as he would be with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura groaned as her head became less and less cloudy. Her muddled thoughts gave way to vague images to her eyes as the darkness gave way to a dim light. She felt heavy, like she was drowning or as if she was being sucked down somewhere. She tried wiggling her fingers only to have them twitch lightly in response. Her toes yielded similar results and her legs and arms would not obey any command. Deciding to try and figure out where her groggy body woke up she slowly turned her head to the right. She could see Tetsu sitting near her a light blue glow lighting up his pensive face his hand held up in a sign her foggy mind couldn't decipher. He seemed intent on something like he was concentrating on performing a jutsu. She then turned to her left and Shinta was there eyes closed in concentration with his hands up in a similar seal that Tetsu had. Further intense concentration on clearing her thoughts told her that her hands were still bound along with her feet. Maybe that was what made her feel heavy, like she was a weight sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. Then she detected something odd…a foreign chakra was invading her system and she could only guess that this chakra was the reason she felt so heavy and tired instead of the bindings. The thrumming of the chakra made her eyes grow heavy and she soon fell again into unconsciousness.

Her eyes opened slowly and the pink haired kunoichi recognized the very bland prison that had been her home for the past couple weeks. Kaminari visited her yesterday so she figured Tsunade had the new video and some information that she instructed the kunoichi to deliver. She sighed letting her body sink into the soft surface caressing her back. It had been forever since she had felt this comfortable, luckily she spent more of her time now-a-days in a dreamlike state. Her chakra levels were bordering on severe exhaustion and she knew that sleep was best way for her to regain any meager levels in order to survive. It took every ounce of chakra in her body just stay conscious in her dream-like awareness and right now in her situation that wasn't good enough. Her body had been taxed and tortured until she was literally living on a minimum, barely having enough to survive.

Moving slightly to adjust her position she reveled in the smoothness against her damaged skin but the happiness was short lived when her mind suddenly registered something…she was lying down, and the smooth feeling on her back could only mean she was now on a bed. And if she was on a bed that meant she was now going to have to endure the second stage of conditioning. Her insides clenched, she can't let this happen. She promised Itachi her untouched body. She promised him that he could have her first. He had always been so sweet and so gentle waiting for her to be comfortable with his touches. It was only after she initiated more contact that he would handle her with such possessiveness that brought within her an intense desire for him. She loved the way he made her feel, like she was his one and only love. His touch so full of love, his kisses filled with passion, she could drown in his scent…in the essence that was Itachi. Kami how she missed him, now more than ever.

She probably had another week to endure before Konoha would come. No doubt her shishou would send out trackers but she wasn't sure how effective they would be. Hunting Tetsu without any tangible leads would be close to hunting a ghost. Hopefully they had found more seals and hopefully those seals would lead to their location. Ok so maybe two weeks if she really thought about it. Now she just needed to get Tetsu to talk during her sessions. She would have to work it carefully, probably get him to vent out his biased feelings on her or the surroundings. Maybe he would let something slip in his anger. Oh she could only hope that would happen. But if he did and he realized it…he most likely will be taking his anger out on her. And by all that is holy in the heavens above she was going to fight back during this next stage…he might think she's whipped now but in her own mind she is far from it.

_Ugh…_

_**Double ugh…**_

_How's it going in there?_

_**Slow…your body is low in general it's hard to gather extra chakra although that sealing ceremony definitely helped.**_

_The what?_

_**Remember when Kaminari said he was going to be expanding your chakra pathways…well ta-da he did.**_

_No wonder I feel so…off…it seems my body isn't my own anymore, it's been messed with too much._

_**Don't be so pessimistic we still own this body we just have to get used to the big changes that are obviously occurring.**_

…_I want to go home…_ she whined.

_**I know…me too…just a little bit longer. I'll keep storing, try to remain asleep or at least fake it. Chakra storage will be easier that way.**_

_Hai, how much are you usually getting?_

Her inner sighed, _**About as much as we would produce if we were in a coma…**_

Sakura winced, _That bad huh?_

_**Yeah…our body has lost so much blood so it first has to heal before the chakra can be replenished properly. **_

_I understand…Kaminari said something about Tetsu healing me._

_**Yeah I remember that too, he will probably do it now that he's worked that jutsu on you.**_

_Probably._

Echoes of footsteps drew her attention to the slightly opened door. Sakura immediately closed her eyes and concentrated on deep, even breathing that would hopefully tell the person checking up on her that she was asleep. The footsteps grew louder and louder until Sakura was able to determine that there were two sets, and one of them was Tetsu. No doubt for the rest of her life she would be able to recognize the loud thumping of that bastard's boots where ever she was. The kuinoichi listened and waited and let her body drift into a relaxed state until a creak broke through the stuffing silence indicating that her door opening wider. Her body immediately tensed and Sakura could only hope the newcomers didn't notice. She could feel one of the intruders walk closer to her and she fought the urge to jerk when warm breath ghosted over her ear.

"Wake up little blossom," Tetsu's voice whispered, "The second stage is about to commence."

She didn't move, eyes still sealed shut, and thankfully her breathing was deep and even.

"She might not wake up yet. She was practically unconscious after the procedure." She recognized the other voice as Shinta, why didn't she know he was in the room? She focused slightly on the general direction of his voice but still…she couldn't sense him. Which didn't makes sense because according to Kaminari, Shinta has abnormally large chakra reserves? Was he good suppressing it? Or maybe was it sealed…

"Doesn't matter…if we wait any longer she will recover too much strength," Tetsu replied his voice now some distance away.

Shinta grunted, "Do what you want, but it's no fun when they're not responsive."

"Hmmmm, true…it's only been a day maybe one more won't hurt. Besides I do want her to experience it fully, every touch, every ache, every thrust," muffled footsteps shuffled closer to her. She could feel his face leaning closer to her ear again, "One more day little blossom…then you're all mine, and mine alone." He kissed her temple then strode out of her room.

Sakura was amazed at her acting; he hadn't suspected a thing and left but this time pulling her door completely closed. She heard the lock slide into place and only after counting to sixty did she open her eyes again. So it had been three days since Kaminari visited her and she'd been lying in this bed for two. Her eyes glanced up seeing her hands shackled to the headboard then glanced down. Her feet, instead of being bound together, were shackled separately to two wooden poles creating the footboard. She huffed in frustration as she tested the durability of the wood while on the inside she felt herself descend into a deep depression.

_Tomorrow…_

_**We can make it. We're strong.**_

_No it's not that…_

_**What is it then?**_

_Our physical in Konoha is due soon._

_**So?**_

_Can't you think of it?_

Both personalities remained silent as their memories of physicals in the past raced through their synapses. All shinobi had a thorough body scan checking for any abnormalities or muscle tension, blood was drawn to check for any diseases, immunizations were administered, stress tests were done to counteract any high blood pressure or pre-hypertension, and for all kunoichi…

_**Oh…shit…**_

_Yup._

* * *

"Any luck?" The chocolate haired woman asked her sister.

Ryuu snorted, "Luck…you know how lucky I was when I questioned them?"

Mizuko's eyes soften as she placed a gentle steady hand on Ryuu's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ryuu sighed playing with her bright orange hair. They were sitting in the common room of the hideout in their usual corner, "This pathetic existence will be over soon right?"

Mizuko just nodded, she was as ready to be done with everything as Ryuu was. And her pregnancy only put her more on edge; she was ready to leave, especially after she miscarried her first two. Conditions here were not conducive to raising a healthy child. And the politics...

"So none of the men have ever thought about it?" Mizuko asked trying to distract herself.

"Maybe, some have talked about taking over or just leaving and making their own way but…even they are blindly obedient to Haruno-sama just like we are."

"Maybe we should try to be more direct."

"No," Ryuu glared at her oldest sister, "If we do that then Haruno-sama will know we're planning something! If we get caught all hell will break loose. Kaminari was punished for being late, she's lucky she could blame it on her injuries. I don't even want to know what he'd do to her or to us if he really found out."

Mizuko sighed and rubbed her belly, "I know…I fear for her…for all of us."

"I know," Ryuu pulled her sister against her shoulder cradling her head, "We'll get through this. Konoha will help."

A small gust of wind was all the warning they received until Kaze appeared in front of them.

"Anything new?" Ryuu asked still holding Mizuko against her.

Kaze nodded her head making both women sit up straight.

"You found it?" Mizuko asked.

Kaze nodded again but surprised them by holding up two fingers.

"Two?" Ryuu asked before her eyes widened, "Haruno-sama has two bijuu?!"

Kaze blank stare confirmed it as she held up two fingers again then five.

"What does that mean?" Mizuko asked.

Kaze rolled her eyes then with her left hand held up the number two.

"Two bijuu we got that," Ryuu nodded.

Then with her right hand Kaze switched between two fingers then five, three times.

"Wait…you mean tails don't you?" Mizuko asked getting a confirmation nod from Kaze, "This is bad…Konoha only thinks he has one."

"It changes things too," Ryuu folded her arms thinking, "Konoha will need to know this information. Kaminari said that last time they knew of the Gobi going missing but not the Nibi. Kaze are you sure it's just two?"

Kaze nodded sitting cross legged on the ground.

"I take it he's keeping them in the same room then…that's how you know."

The white haired girl nodded again staring intently at her two sisters, waiting for her new orders now that this task was complete.

"We need to get Kaminari and have her tell Konoha," Ryuu muttered a little nervously.

"No we can't, if she leaves before her scheduled date it will be suspicious," Mizuko argued, "Kaminari belongs to Shinta and he's with her almost every day. Kaze," she turned to look at the small girl, "Can you go and deliver the information?"

Violet eyes turned downcast as she looked away and shook her head.

"You won't have to speak a lot Kaze," Ryuu growled at her.

Kaze shook her head again the tapped her lower abdomen twice. Both women looked and could see the outline of a seal beneath her clothing.

"Oh…you have an appointment today don't you?" Mizuko asked sadly.

Kaze nodded looking back up as a single tear left her eye.

"It's ok Kaze," Mizuko extended her hand and the younger girl gripped it, "This is all going to be over very soon."

Kaze could only nod as she stood up and disappeared so that she would have time to control her emotions before heading to her appointment.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the board in front of her. The Uchiha seal team and the Intelligence team were presenting their findings and theories on the jump seals in the Hokage's office. Naruto stood just to her right listening as intently as the current Hokage was.

"To make that whole lengthy explanation short," Shikamaru intoned dryly, "With the seals that we have received it is logical to assume that the rest will reside in or around this area," he drew a large circle encompassing each of the five countries. "With the current profile and the seals that we already have found this would support our theory that Tetsu can travel almost instantaneously around our world which is why the Inuzuka's and the Aburame's can't pick up a good enough trail."

"But that doesn't explain Konoha's dead seal," Naruto interjected arms folded tightly against his chest.

"The only explanation is that Konoha's seal was an outlier," Shisui stood up joining Shikamaru by the board.

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"This reason is this symbol here," Shisui picked up a large board with the seal they found at Sakura's abduction sight on it. He pointed to a highlighted portion on the top right corner, "This symbol means cease or stop. It took us a few weeks but we were able to decipher that the previous symbol that took its spot was here, a new seal that our tracker teams had found. The city in south-western Fire Country, Fuzen which is known for tourism since it's right near the coast. At first we thought it might have been impossible for us to decipher but Uchiha Ishi hypothesized that the city might be the same height and length as the written kanji for cease. After a few days a research and confirmation of from our tracker teams it supports the now theory that these seals are part of a pattern. So Tetsu after jumping from Konoha entered whatever cycle or pattern these seals are in. The tracker team under Inuzuka-taichou confirmed a lingering scent. Tetsu must have stopped there after Haruno-san's abduction for some reason."

Tsunade just nodded. The seal team had definitely come through these past few weeks.

"Do we still not know where the main hub of seals is?" Naruto asked.

"Correct," Shikamaru answered, "As of now we still have not been able to locate the main set."

"Have any of the known seals been labeled differently so we could speculate where the main hub is?" Tsunade asked.

Shisui shook his head, "No so far all seals we have found seem to be a part of this type of cycle. But some of us think that maybe the main hub won't be in this general circular path. The main hub might be an outlier just like the Konoha seal."

"Huh…would make sense, easier to guard…the only thing we do know about it is that the main base is only one hundred miles away from it right?" Naruto asked.

"Correct," Shikamaru answered, "We're hoping to draw up new plans for the tracker teams once all the seals in the circle are located and analyzed. We're hoping one of them points to the main hub. If not…it's going to be more troublesome speculation."

Tsunade nodded, "Assuming your current speculations are correct I want preliminary plans drawn up and on my desk by tomorrow. If we stay one step ahead of Tetsu maybe we will get lucky and catch a break."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the Intelligence team replied and began packing up.

Naruto was still leaning against the wall when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. He ran a hand through his blonde locks but to no avail…they wouldn't go down. That was when he heard the slow low humming coming from…the room?

"Everyone stop," he commanded looking at around the room, "Who else hears that?"

The room stilled at his words and slowly other people started indicating that they could hear the hum.

"Is that…electricity?" One Uchiha asked rubbing the hairs on the back of her head.

The hum started increasing in volume and within a second the lights inside the Hokage's office burst showering the shinobi in glass from the broken light bulbs. Small electrical bursts flitted from their original source of light and congregated in front of the Hokage's desk. Everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru drew their weapons standing at attention waiting for…something to happen with the ball of electricity.

The ball steadily grew brighter blinding everyone for a second before a person appeared. Her appearance was lighter than normal, as if she was being lit from the inside. And even though the woman who had appeared had small electrical surges erupting from her body at odd intervals there was no mistaking the wavy maroon hair and silver eyes.

"Kaminari!" Naruto shouted with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

The kunoichi looked around the room quickly before answering his question, "I apologize for intruding like this Hokage-sama but the news could not wait. May I speak freely?"

Tsunade stared at the girl leaning forward her hands crossed under her chin, "You may, what happened?"

"The bijuu, Kaze found them."

"Gobi!" Naruto eyes widened, "You have the Gobi?"

"Not just the Gobi," Kaminari explained as electricity continued to flicker in and out of her body, "Nibi too. Kaze found two sealed jars labeled Gobi and Nibi. We weren't sure if you knew about the second one missing, which is why we had to tell you. I can't stay long I might get found out and our plan could be ruined. I apologize for breaking your lights, it was the only way for me to transport myself without a thunderstorm. My storm makes it obvious that I'm going somewhere."

Tsunade waved dismissively, "What's done is done thank you for the information. We will see you at your appointed time correct?"

"Hai, hopefully I won't be delayed this time," Kaminari bowed slightly.

"Hopefully, you may go."

With another small bow Kaminari disappeared in a bright flash of light leaving the room dim without the overhead lights.

Naruto stood frozen behind his predecessor. _Matatabi_ _and Kokuo…both captured…_ He couldn't stand for this; it was becoming way too personal for him now. The Alliance obviously wasn't doing a great job protecting the bijuu.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled directly into his face.

"Eeeeeehhh!" Naruto fell back against the wall.

"Did you know about the Nibi?" the Hokage demanded.

He shook his head, "Nei…I haven't heard anything. I need to talk to Bee and I'm going to recall the Sanbi and Yonbi. One missing could be a fluke but two…I'm claiming those bijuu!"

Tsunade watched Naruto's eyes harden in anger and determination as he briskly out of the Hokage's office not looking at any one else in the room. These bijuu were his friends and they had already been through enough pain from Madara. And now to be used again…he just couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it! He didn't care anymore what the Alliance said; he was going to play his Hero of the Fourth War card and take his bijuu and protect them here in Konoha!

Shikamaru was the one to break the extended silence, "This just got more troublesome."

"Ha," Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "For once I agree with you. Get those damn plans written up before Naruto decides to go crazy on the Alliance. I already have my hands full of politics as it is."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shikamaru bowed as the presenters exited the Hokage's office leaving her in a strained sense of peace.

* * *

**So what do you think? Questions, comment, complaints, clarifications? I'm here for you readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last filler chapter! Enjoy! There are a couple of rough spots so you're forewarned!**

* * *

"We apologize Naruto-san, we cannot grant your request."

Naruto stood in front of a board of Alliance members in the Land of Iron, there were five members each a representative of the Five Nations under their Daimyo's. It took him and his team of ninja two days to reach the neutral country where the Alliance was conducting all the matters concerning the bijuu. But what really irked the blonde soon-to-be Hokage was that they thought he was requesting custody of the bijuu when in fact, he was demanding it.

"This is not up for negotiation," he told them in a demanding voice, "I'm taking the Sanbi and the Yonbi back with me to Konoha. They will not be property of Konoha or property of Fire Country. They will be under my own protection since this Alliance can't do the job properly."

"Those words are offensive Uzumaki-san," One over weight Alliance member stated with narrowed eyes.

"It's supposed to be," he glared back, "Two bijuu are missing! Two! And you didn't even know that Nibi was missing until I arrived here and informed you of the fact. How can you say you are protecting those bijuu when they are disappearing from right under your snobbish noses?"

"We can assure you Naruto-san that we will be launching a full investigation into this matter. Hidden Star Village will be questioned as to why the Nibi has vanished from their custody," the center most Alliance member stated, trying to placate the jinchurikki.

"Not good enough! I trusted you with these lives! These bijuu trusted me to make the best judgment concerning their welfare and from where I'm sitting right now, I've failed them. I never should have given this Alliance custody of my friends if I knew they would end up in the hands of one of the most vile and sadistic bastards I've ever heard about!"

"With all due respect," a middle aged woman cut in, "We can't just hand over the bijuu just because you came here all in a fuss. Your information could be inaccurate."

"With all due respect," he repeated with as much venom as he could muster, "My information comes from a spy that we acquired who saw with her own eyes the two missing bijuu."

"So why hasn't Konoha done anything about it, if you have the spy?" the fat Alliance member asked.

"I don't have to answer your stupid assed questions here," he said glaring at the man. He wasn't going to expose Kaminari or anything relating to the situation. He was here for the bijuu, end of story, "The question should be why the hell haven't _you _sent out your own trackers to try and locate my bijuu. You're all just sitting here on your high horses doing nothing! The peace treaty did not state that these bijuu were up for grabs to the biggest scum bag, they were supposed to be for other countries who could care for and look after them. I now see that this stupid treaty is moot! I'm taking MY bijuu home with me, they will be under _my_ jurisdiction, _my _protection, and I will be the only one to decide who will get one from this point forward!"

"You will be violating the treaty signed and recognized by all five of the Daimyo's from the Great Nations! We cannot allow that to happen Uzumaki-san!" the central council member argued.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled back at him. To make an even bigger statement the blonde jinchurikki activated his bijuu chakra bathing himself in gold chakra.

_Kurama? _He asked in his head, _Can you feel them?_

_**Hai…see those doors to the left and to the right of you?**_

Naruto glanced and could make out the faint outlines that was supposed to be hidden doorways, _Hai._

_**Sanbi is on your left and Yonbi is on your right.**_

_On my mark we're taking them and having Tenten seal them in her scroll._

Kurama laughed viciously licking his lips in anticipation of displaying his power in front of these unworthy imbeciles.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," he stated looking each member in the eye, "Future Hokage of Konohagakure and current jinchurikki of Kyuubi. Because of me and the shinobi of the Five Great Nations we ended the Fourth Shinobi War. During that time these bijuu entrusted me with their lives. They are not demons, they are not chattel, they are living breathing powerful beings that deserve more than to again be used by some crazy mad man hell bent on taking over the world! You are only aiding him in his lust for power because of your inaction. I will give you one last chance…give me my bijuu…or I will take them by force!" He could feel Kurama's power swelling inside of him in anticipation for the attack.

The entire council remained quiet waiting for one of the other members to answer. Despite what the Kyuubi jinchuikki claimed they couldn't, while under orders to the contrary, give the bijuu over to him.

"Fine…by force then."

Too fast for anyone to pick up on two large chakra hands shot out of Naruto's body and slammed in the walls parallel to him. The building shook with the impact and Naruto shielded his teammates from the debris falling on top of their heads with more chakra hands. After the council regained their composure they looked back at the angered jinchurikki and watched him hold two large sealing jars; one read Sanbi and the other Yonbi.

"How did you know where they were?" the woman demanded loudly.

"I'm a fucking jinchurikki and I can feel their damn chakra you ignorant woman!" he replied setting the pots down gently behind him, "Tenten, if you don't mind."

The bun haired weapons specialist took out a scroll and in an instant the two jars disappeared. Rolling the scroll back up she handed it to Naruto who performed a quick blood seal so that he was the only person who could open it.

"Your actions are now proof that Konoha is conspiring to dissolve the treaty with the other nations. First with your missing a kunoichi and now you're stealing the rest of the bijuu. You and your country are guilty!" Another female council member accused pointing a finger.

Naruto flashed forward quickly demolishing the solid oak table in front of council members. Wooden splinters flew through the air making each person behind the table cover their eyes to avoid splinters piercing them.

"Do not accuse me of being a traitor," he threatened with Kyuubi eyes blazing, "I am a loyal shinobi. If I wanted to watch this world rot I would have done nothing in the Fourth War. I gave my all for peace and for equality and I succeeded. Sakura-chan was kidnapped as I know you've been informed. Leave her out of this!"

"It's true," the council member on the end said, "I've been in recent contact with Hokage-sama…she sent proof that her apprentice's kidnapping was not…"

"What kind of proof?" the central member asked trying hard to not be intimidated by Naruto's suffocating chakra.

The councilman pulled out an envelope, "Pictures…of said kunoichi taken by the kidnapper and sent to each of her teammates and to the Hokage herself."

The pictures were passed down the line and Naruto felt sick. Tsunade shouldn't have sent those to them but then again…he understood why she did. With their recent outburst they obviously needed hardcore proof that Konoha wouldn't sell out one of their most prized shinobi to be treated in such a degrading manner. And for a bijuu no less! Did these old windbags really think their country…their village would really do such a thing?

"If you need any further convincing," Naruto reached into his pocket and pull out a small scroll, "This is a letter from Bee-san of Kumo. He agrees that I should now have custody of the bijuu until this matter is resolved. And when you're done looking at those pictures I'm taking them home with me too."

"This is the evidence we need to prove your village's innocence, it needs to stay here," the fat councilman replied not taking his eyes off the photo.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage as he snatched the picture away from his grubby hands, "You seeing them is proof enough. I will not have my own teammate stared at by what seems to be a lecherous old man who obviously gets off on seeing this kind of torture. She deserves respect and you aren't giving her any you bastard. Now put them all back into that envelope, you've seen the damn proof of my country's innocence and I remember all of your faces…do _not_ disappoint me by lying about your evidence."

With his final growl Naruto took the manila envelope from the Fire Representative's hands and strode towards his traveling group consisting of Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Large wooden doors creaked open letting the group of Konoha shinobi pass through. The large hallway echoed with their footsteps and Sasuke jogged up to Naruto who was walking a little ahead of the group.

"You can turn off your chakra now," he said looking ahead, "You don't have to intimidate them anymore."

Naruto stopped letting the chakra and his anger flow out of his system, "Thanks…"

"Hn."

"I hate acting like a dick…but I couldn't help myself," tanned hands ran through his golden yellow hair.

"Tsunade-sama sent those pictures, she shouldn't have…" Sasuke turned to face him while the rest of the group stopped with them.

"But it was needed," Sai interjected, "Their accusations were heavy against us."

"Yeah I know, baa-chan and I have had long discussion about this particular subject. But what really pisses me off was that even our own representative sided with those assholes," Naruto growled.

"On the contrary," Neji interjected, "The Fire Representative was the only one who never spoke during those proceedings. If anything he spoke in favor of us when he defended Sakura."

"That's true," Sai agreed.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left Uzumaki-san," a growling tenor made all of their heads turn to see Mifune approaching the group with two samurai guards.

"General Mifune," Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect, "I apologize for whatever destruction happened to your room."

"Yes it seems that some reconstruction is in order," Mifune intoned with a blank expression, "You've taken the bijuu."

"Hai," Naruto nodded facing the man fully, "Two have gone missing I'm taking the other two in order to keep them safe."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "Have you not been informed about this?"

Mifune glanced at the Uchiha briefly before nodding, "I was unaware of the circumstances. Naruto I won't hold this against you if you give me your word to not cause any more destruction on your way out."

The blonde nodded, "You have my word."

"One more thing," the samurai added, "The Hokage's apprentice that was kidnapped, she is your teammate is she not?"

"Hai."

"May I see the evidence that the Hokage sent…as justification for the damage you have already caused?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly then handed over the manila envelope with great reluctance. This man was a commanding officer in the war and it was his home that Naruto partially destroyed. He probably just wanted some peace of mind that it was the Alliance's fault and not Naruto's, "You only need to see one to know we aren't lying."

Mifune nodded in understanding then opened the envelope and pulled out one picture. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai studied his face trying to discern a type of reaction but the samurai's face remained blank.

"I see…" he muttered replacing the photo and handing the package back, "I'm sorry for this. I hope you find her soon."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed gripping the offending envelope, "Me too…"

Without another word the Konoha shinobi proceeded out of the Land of Iron heading straight home.

* * *

Kami…the pain…the ache…the…

Helplessness…

Stop…please stop…no more…

I can't…do this…no more…

No…

…NO!

"NO!" A loud scream tore through her lips as she began thrashing under a heavy weight.

"Be still bitch!"

Sakura groaned in pain as her eyes opened to find Tetsu on top of her.

"Get off of me!" she shouted trying to fight against her bindings.

"No," he growled as he continued pumping into her, "You feel way too good for me to stop my little blossom."

Sakura growled trying to keep her tears at bay, "I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't," he leaned in, his bare chest touching her bra clad one, "You are mine now."

"No…" she whimpered her tears finally falling, "No…NO!"

She screamed again and thrashed with renewed vigor. The shackles reopened her scabs making her wrists bleed. She probably had an infection there by now since Sakura or her captors never actually allowed or bothered to heal her damaged wrists. A solid punch to her face silenced her instantly, stars danced across her vision and she could already feel a bruise forming on her right cheek.

"None of that now," Tetsu whispered kissing the cheek that he just hit, "If you wouldn't fight it, you actually might enjoy my attentions."

"Over my dead body you bastard," Sakura whispered a little weakly.

"Oh no my little kunoichi," Tetsu pulled her face forward so she looked him directly in the eye, "I will never kill you."

Sakura was immediately brought out of her daze when she felt a pair of bruising lips touch her own. The pain started again between her legs and she felt his hands holding her hips close to his own. She needed to get him off, to get him to stop! Get him off, _get him off_, GET HIM OFF!

Suddenly she bit down harshly on his bottom lip making him jerk his head back and lick his bleeding lip.

"So…you want it rough again," he growled at her, "Well then I'll oblige."

Sakura screamed as his teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck biting hard. She yanked roughly against her chains trying to free herself so she could shove him away. She couldn't take this anymore! Before she succeeded in freeing her hands an icy pain shot through her body instantly paralyzing her.

"Scream for me Sakura," he whispered intimately in her ear, "Scream for me as I come inside of you."

She groaned feeling his poison invade her muscular system causing them to begin to spasm.

"I want to hear it," he commanded her sitting up slightly to watch how his poison affected her, "Give me what I want."

The meager chakra in her body was instantly concentrated on surrounding the poison, trying to break it down before the pain became any worse. Tetsu continued thrusting into her and she wanted to curse him for breaking her concentration because of it.

"One scream Sakura I want to listen to you wail," he growled grabbing her hair yanking her head back, exposing her neck, "Scream little Sakura-chan…scream for your master!"

Sakura couldn't help it now, the poison spread faster than she could break it down, it was hitting her nerves and was constricting around her tissues making her scream in unimaginable pain as her body contorted and cramped all on its own. Tetsu chuckled wickedly as he came easily inside of the pink haired kunoichi. Her screams were music to his ears, she was singing his favorite melody; fear, weakness, and pain. She was beautiful writhing beneath him bathed in her own blood. Her tears glistening lightly against her bruised cheek accenting the purple and red colors staining her skin. His bite marks marred what was once flawless beauty making her look more helpless, more submissive, and more in need of a man to dominate her. Then her eyes opened looking dull and listless, she had nothing left to live for, nothing to make her shine. He smiled at the fruits of his efforts…she looked more beautiful than she ever had been in this one perfect moment with him.

He stood up withdrawing from her tight core and began dressing himself, "See you tomorrow my beautiful blossom."

Sakura remained deathly still on her bed not looking at her captor as he dressed, turned off the camera, and exited her room. Just a few more days…Konoha was coming…

_**Be strong…Itachi is coming.**_

_I can't…there's nothing left to save anymore…I'm garbage…I'm worthless, damaged…_

_**We're still worth it.**_

_No…not anymore._

* * *

Friday.

Noon.

It was a perfect day in Konoha. A nice 73 degrees with a slight breeze blowing the autumn leaves around the village decorating it in different shades of brown, orange, and red. However there was one group of people that was not out enjoying the beautiful afternoon. They were trapped in the Hokage's office waiting for their weekly messenger. They were tense, silent, and on edge. Hopefully with this new information they would finally be able to make a move and figure out the location.

The trackers teams had done well in their search. The predicted circle of seals across the world was filled in, including a couple more outliers. And just yesterday Yamato's teams sent a messenger hawk stating they found the main hub of seals. The location was notated so with this final information they would receive today from Kaminari, Konoha could deploy their rescue entourage and bring the Haruno's home. All trackers were notified of the main hub location and were enroute to rendezvous with the rescue team.

"Anything yet?" Naruto asked impatiently as he paced around the room.

"No," Sasuke replied staring out the window. He couldn't help but feel anxious about this meeting. There was something, his gut was telling him, that wasn't quite right. The younger Uchiha couldn't shake the feeling that something significant had happened. Maybe it was just the meeting that was about to take place that was weighing on him. They were so close after one month of searching they were finally nearing the finish line. He was ready…they all were ready.

The clock in the room continued to tick breaking the silence in the room but adding to the tension. Every eye continued to glance at it, subtly watching the minute tick by slowly. She could be late again, or she could not show up at all. But they couldn't think negatively, not when they were so close.

Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't detect another presence in the room. Kaze watched them, waiting to build up the courage to enter and present them with their package. Her body wanted to shrivel up and disappear feeling the tension in the room. These people…they were powerful people, just like her and her sisters and their masters. She had to keep reminding herself that they wouldn't hurt her, that they were going to help them…but still. She didn't know how Kaminari did it, how she could meet with them and not fall over in fear. But she had to do it…

For her sisters.

Taking a deep breath Kaze appeared slowly right in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade looked up about to tell Naruto to sit down and not stand right in front of her when she stopped. Her eyes widened at the young woman standing before her wearing a blank expression that would put the Uchiha's and Sai to shame. Everyone else quickly caught on to the new presence and turned their attention to the Hokage's desk. Standing in their midst was a short, slightly muscular girl, with a pixie haircut and platinum white hair. Her clothing was rather meager; she was clad in a simple metallic bra and underwear and wrapped loosely around her body at odd intervals were large 4-6 inch ribbons of various shades of silver, white, and sky blue that contrasted nicely with her tanned skin. Her feet were bare and they noticed that she wasn't actually touching the floor, she was floating a couple inches off the ground.

Tsunade stared into small light violet eyes, "You must be Kamikaze."

The young woman nodded once not breaking eye contact.

"But you liked being called Kaze?"

She nodded again.

"Do you speak?"

Kaze hesitated a moment then shook her head.

"Kaminari said as much," she leaned forward on her large desk, "Would you mind speaking now?"

She shook her head quickly, shying away slightly from all the eyes that were looking at her. She hated it when people stared, ogled, or just watched her. It made her feel…unclean.

"It's alright," Tsunade raised her hands in a placating motion, "Where is Kaminari? Can you just tell me that much?"

They watched as the woman froze, her blank expression hardened, and her small eyes started glistening with tears and spilled slowly down her cheeks.

"Oh Kami…something happened didn't it?" The Hokage asked receiving an affirmative nod.

"Sai you an expert in no emotions and blank expressions you talk to her," Naruto pushed his friend forward until he was face to face with another blank but teary face.

"Hi," he smiled at her, "My name is Sai. I don't speak much just like you."

Kaze just stared at him waiting for him to continue. She didn't know what that blonde haired man meant about no emotion but she felt plenty of it. Kaze just liked to hide it so that men wouldn't take an interest in her. If there was no interest then she would have to spend less and less time alone with those animals.

"Oh," he stared directly into her eyes, "So you're not suppressed you feel plenty."

Kaze's eyes widened in surprise, how was he able to read that? Nobody could read her…

"I used to be a lot like you. Feeling plenty but not being able to display my feelings. Did that answer your question?" he asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

Kaze's eyes were still wide with surprise but she managed to nod once.

"Someone else ask the questions while Sai reads her," Kakashi said watching the two odd people interact.

"What happened to Kaminari?" Tsunade asked again.

Sai stared at her, watching as a large wave of pain and guilt flashed behind the violet depths.

"Kaminari has been severely injured," Sai narrated the story he was reading inside of her, "She feels guilty about it. It must have something to do with the mission." He blinked once when she lowered her eyes staring at the ground, "Oh it's been compromised hasn't it?"

Everyone stiffened at that declaration as Kaze pulled out Sai's scroll and the new DVD. Sai took the items from her hands and immediately noticed the ripped portion of the scroll.

"The information is here?" he asked looking up at her again.

Kaze tapped the DVD twice hoping he would get the message.

"We're going to have to watch aren't we?" he asked receiving a small nod.

Kaze took the scroll back from him and opened it. She displayed the blank paper for everyone in the room to see.

"Tetsu must have stumbled on the information," Itachi guessed, "It would explain why our original messenger is not here."

Dread filled his stomach at his words. Their mission was compromised the ripped scroll was evidence of that. And if Kaminari and Sakura were seen conspiring together…he didn't want to think about the type of horror that his Sakura was being subjected to. And it was probably all here, on that DVD in Sai's hands. He needed to remain calm and collected, they were close to the end and he would get to see her soon.

"Wait," Sai said after handing the DVD to the Hokage. He took the scroll from Kaze and opened it wider revealing an ink creation, "It seems as though Tetsu was unaware that the rest of the scroll contained more information."

Every shinobi surrounded the picture taking in the colors and scenery.

"It looks like a ruins," Shikamaru commented committing all of the angles, dips, curves, foliage, everything about that picture to memory.

"But that doesn't make sense why would he stay somewhere like that?" Naruto asked.

"Anonymity," Itachi answered in a monotone, "Why would we look somewhere that seems to be inhabitable when there are other locations that could suit him better."

"This place is also large enough to house his entire clan and according to Kaminari's previous information in this office they have about 100 people in their clan," Kakashi said leaning back against the wall to think.

"Hopefully not everyone is located at that base, we have to assume he has more," Shikamaru muttered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because then we'd have to send at least that many shinobi for the rescue," Tsunade answered.

"Not necessarily," Itachi interjected, "Kaminari said that some of the kunoichi will be fighting against their own clan. Plus the ones that want to defect from the clan won't be putting up much of a resistance."

"But if our plan has already been made we can't really depend on them anymore," Tsunade growled pulling out her sake bottle.

Kaze listened to their theories and was a little amazed at their collaboration. Ryuu was the one who came up with most of their strategies but here…everyone joined. A small amount of fear entered into her heart then since not all of their speculations were correct. She needed to tell them and if she wasn't going to speak…she tapped Sai on the shoulder getting his attention as the artist turned away from the conversation, hoping that he wouldn't turn around and hit her.

"What is it?" Sai asked, noticing her wary gaze.

Kaze opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again only for the same thing to happen. By this time all eyes were trained onto her again, waiting for her to speak. She had to do it, just do it!

"K…Ka…" she huffed to herself fisting her hands to her sides.

"Kaminari," Sai offered.

Kaze nodded and tried again, "Kaminari, is the o-o-only one."

"Only one?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes, "Only one what?"

"The only one who was made," Sai and Itachi answered at the same time. Kaze nodded relieved that they understood.

"That makes a difference, so Tetsu doesn't know that all of you are involved?" Tsunade asked.

Kaze nodded again, "Sh-she," she stopped to clear her throat. Kami why did her stutter have to manifest now…they probably thought very little of her and would punish her soon.

"Sacrificed herself," Sai finished seeing the guilt but undeniable admiration that she held for her sister, "Whatever happened to Kaminari she made sure that she was the only one who suffered."

"…Oh Kaminari…" Naruto muttered while running his hand over his face.

Sasuke felt ill inside…he didn't even know what happened but she had come before all beaten and bruised to deliver the Hokage's video. She even mentioned that she would not be able come if she had any life threatening injuries…so the fact that the maroon haired kunoichi was not here could only mean she wasn't physically capable of making the journey. He wanted to kill something!

"Brave girl," Tsunade whispered watching the kunoichi's carefully placed façade crumble, "Kaze we will fix this."

Violet eyes switched from charcoal to amber. Looking into those eyes she saw her redemption, she saw her new life that was waiting for her. Her eyes quickly flickered to the rest of the people and she saw the same promise in their blue, onyx, brown, and charcoal eyes. She saw her future here in Konoha, surrounded by these people. And now Kamikaze understood why Kaminari was brave enough to approach them. She saw this hope as well.

"I know," she whispered before glancing at the clock. Taking a few steps forward she tapped the DVD again staring at the Hokage's amber eyes.

"Sakura left the information here?" she asked indicating to the DVD.

Kaze nodded then turned back to the man with charcoal eyes. He stared right back at her before smiling with a slight head cock, "Don't worry we will be there soon since the information on here should lead us directly to your base."

They watched as her body visibly relaxed. She was relieved that they would find them soon.

"We know you don't have long especially since Tetsu had already figured something out. You've given us enough and you will see us soon," Tsunade said as the young woman turned back towards her.

Kaze nodded letting a single tear slip out of her eye and a small shy smile spread on her lips. Tsunade smiled back then watched as the girl's body become more and more ghost like. She slowly disappeared as silently as she had come until they were once again alone in the Hokage's office.

"You know," Naruto broke the silence with a smile, "They have really cool abilities. I didn't feel her come in and I couldn't even feel her leave."

Shikamaru nodded, "They will definitely be a great asset to the village should they decide to serve. That stutter though…psychological do you think?"

"Most likely," Tsunade answered, "Repression and abuse of the most severe kind has been known to cause children to develop a stutter. It's probably why she doesn't speak a lot in general and only speaks when it's important for her to say something."

"Her last statement had more confidence behind it though," Sai said, "Her stuttering stopped when she spoke of something she truly believed in."

"'I know' was what she said," Naruto smiled, "She believed us when we said we would fix this."

"I think we need to stop stalling and get to the bottom of this," Kakashi said his eyes fixated on the DVD, "Time is ticking. Kaminari covered the other girls but…"

"Turn that TV on and let's just get this over with," Tsunade ordered as Sasuke placed the DVD into the player, "Whatever we see in here…we have to remain objective. We have to figure out what Sakura is trying to tell us."

"Hai," Everyone replied eyes glued to the kunoichi's form lying on a bed.

This was it…his true test of strength. He had to be strong for Sakura and for his own personal sanity. He was about to see something worse than torture. What would his reaction be? How would he be able to function knowing that Sakura…his Sakura was about to have her innocence taken away from her. Anger was definitely and emotion that was threatening to take over. Sorrow as well. Sorrow for her, this was happening against her will and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And surprisingly there was also sorrow for himself. What would this mean to him and his future relationship with Sakura? Would she be so scarred emotionally that an increased intimacy between them would become impossible? Would she object to being touched in such a way again that she would end everything between them? He sighed internally his eyes glued to the TV as he watched Tetsu stalk over her small body like a predator assessing his prey. She would be unconsciously changed by this whole situation in ways that he probably would not be able to fully comprehend. Her bubbly personality could disappear and be replaced by…something else…something darker. But he couldn't allow himself to think in that direction. She was still his Sakura, his bright, loving, compassionate Sakura…and she always would be, he would make sure of that. No matter what happened he was determined not to let her fall into darkness. If it took him the rest of his life he would make it his own personal mission for Sakura not to lose herself. He loved her, and he wasn't letting her go.

Tetsu final made his way onto the bed and settled himself nicely between her shackled and spread legs. This was his test, how strong could he be?

"_You know I've been waiting for this moment for years," Tetsu purred moving her hair out of her face._

_Sakura didn't reply and kept her eyes closed. _

"_So anything special you want little blossom?" he asked as he continued to trace small lines aroud her face. She she still refused to respond he grabbed her chin and held her firmly, "Open your eyes."_

_Sakura kept them closed, her chest rising slightly faster than before. _

_Tetsu slapped her then grabbed her chin again, "I said open your eyes!"_

"_No," she replied in a tired yet hard voice._

_He slapped her again bruising her cheek even more. His hand rested gently where he hit her then suddenly her body jerked. Sakura's eyes shot open as she began to spasm and writhe._

"_That's better," Tetsu purred watching his poison take effect inside her body, "You have stunning green eyes. I loved watching the light fade out of them as I took your mother's life."_

_Sakura jerked again and choked out a curse, "I'll kill you, you bastard! Believe it!"_

_Tetsu leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "No my little blossom. You're mine now, you will adhere to my every wish, my every command, and you will respond to me alone. You now belong to me."_

"_Over my dead body," she vowed jerking against her restraints. _

"_How about mostly dead body," he said lightly as if they were trying to compromise._

"_Bite me," she shot back._

"_As you wish."_

They watched as Tetsu's teeth sunk into her flesh making Sakura cry out in rage and jerk relentlessly against her restraints.

"Rat bastard," Naruto growled.

"I swear I'll kill that man," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

_Tetsu's hands massaged her legs slowly reveling in the smoothness that remained on her marred skin._

"_Mmmmm," he purred, "Your Uchiha has no idea what he's missing."_

"_Don't touch me," she whined, "Get off!"_

"_Not yet little blossom, I'm still warming you up," he gave her a wicked smile before he started kissing the skin on her collarbone._

Be still…be calm…stay in control. Itachi's mantra kept echoing in his head trying to quell the rage that was boiling on the inside. He knew this would be hard and he knew this would be horrible. But even with this preparation he was still watching his love getting touched by another man. The next scene had everyone in the room cringing as Sakura's piercing scream. Tetsu had removed his pants and entered her.

_Sakura's face was a mixture of pain, anger, and fear as Tetsu held her hips and lodged himself completely inside of her._

"_Oh Kami I love virgins," he groaned as he slowly began pumping in and out, "They are so fucking tight!"_

"_Get off!" Sakura continued to scream and jerk losing all rationality. _

"_Not a chance blossom this feels way too damn good," he growled leaning down and claiming her lips with his own. _

_Sakura screamed into his mouth and tried to pull her head away from him but to no avail. She immediately went to plan B and bit his lip._

_Tetsu's head jerked up and he placed a finger on his bloody lip glaring at the kunoichi beneath him._

"_I see…" he muttered, "You like things rough don't you? Well then rough it shall be for your first time."_

All eyes turned away from the screen so that they didn't have to witness the defilement. The grunts and shrieks would forever be imprinted in their minds. A crash happening in the video had them all looking back up to see Tetsu sprawled on the floor and Sakura's body leaning over the side of the bed.

"Rewind that!" Tsunade ordered.

The video replayed the scene showing Sakura pulling roughly against her hand bindings while Tetsu was busy with other parts of her body. They could see the crack in the wall behind her and a second later it gave and Sakura landed one good solid chakra punch knocking her rapist completely off of her and onto the ground.

"Nice one Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised as if she could hear him.

"Hn…that a girl," Sasuke smirked at the TV.

"_Fucking bitch!" Tetsu swore at her while rubbing his jaw to ease the pain._

"_I said to get the fuck off of me and you didn't fucking listen!" she shrieked sitting up, "You're one sick, slimy bastard do you know that?! Actually our whole entire clan is full of traitors and bastards now that I think about it! Our ancestors betrayed the Uzumaki's leaving them to rot!"_

"_Shut your damn mouth you don't know what you're talking about!" Tetsu ordered standing up on wobbly feet. His head was still spinning from her punch._

"_I know plenty you selfish ass! My father was a seal master you think he didn't leave clues or find ways to tell me about my own damn history. I know everything that has happened!"_

_Tetsu smirked then, "Then you should know that you father is just as much to blame for your current situation as I am."_

"_My father left this wretched place to protect me and my mother," she growled, "You being the whiny insecure little brother that you are, you had to go through a damn tantrum because of you own inadequacies!"_

_Tetsu punch caused her head to hit the wall behind her, "Shut up bitch. Just take what I give you without a fight…just like all the others."_

"_Never," she looked up at him as he shoved her back down onto the bed and mounted her again, "I will fight and I will keep fighting until Konoha comes!"_

"_What makes you think they are coming?" he asked with slight amusement._

"_I'm the Hokage's apprentice," she replied, "That alone is enough."_

"_Mighty confident are we?" he asked tickling the skin above her breasts._

_Sakura's arms shot out to punch him again but Tetsu anticipated the blow catching her easily._

"_Once is enough from you. And Konoha will never find this place, and do you want to know why?" he asked as he re-secured her hands to the wall, "This place doesn't exist."_

"_Bullshit."_

"_It's true, this base has faded out of existence with the rest of the world. Just as the Uzumaki's faded from everybody's memories," he replied smoothly._

Itachi watched as Sakura turned her face towards the camera and smile slightly. What did that mean?

"_Don't underestimate Konoha's shinobi," she winced when he tightened the chain pulling her arms apart in a V to prevent the same incident from occurring, "We have some of the most intelligent minds in the entire world."_

"_Like I give a damn. If they were so smart they would have already found you. Like I said before nobody knows where this place is because simply…nobody cares anymore."_

"_Just like you don't care about kunoichi's," she shot back, "Just like you don't care about your traitorous clan, just like you didn't care that you left me fatherless, just like our ancestors didn't care that they betrayed their sister clan!"_

_Tetsu's hand closed around her throat cutting off her oxygen. The poison and her break out left Sakura significantly weakened…she didn't even have the energy to fight him off anymore._

"_Don't judge what our ancestors did," he tightened his grip watching her face turn colors, "I believe my father's words. How the Uzumaki's treated us like scum, second class, a lesser clan. This is the regime he built for us, the Haruno's, to finally make are mark on the world. It's time you learned to mind your place!"_

_He released his grip on her throat making her cough then entered her again. Sakura's coughs turned to moans of pain…now too weak to do anything but take it._

Shikamaru jumped up from his seat and pulled out the map of seal locations he kept in one of his pockets. He recently marked where the main hub was located by Team Yamato then grabbed Sai's scroll with the picture of the ruins.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked waiting for the strategist to work through his theory.

"It can't be that easy…can it?" the Nara genius mumbled to himself.

"What?" Naruto asked, "What happened?"

"Tetsu stated that we would never find the place because it was forgotten," Shikamaru began to explain, "That his hideout had faded out of existence just like the famed Uzumaki clan had faded out of our memories."

"We heard that," Sasuke said trying to mute out Tetsu's grunts from the TV.

"From the conversation that had taken place we can assume that Tetsu didn't run across an Uzumaki to learn sealing but their clan, the Haruno clan, lived among them," the Nara continued, "It's why he's a seal master. With chakra control like they possess and the chakra reserves from the Uzumaki's…their seal making was limitless. And if the Uzumaki's treated the Haruno's like second class citizens it would explain why we have never heard about them before. We can also assume from their discussion that the Haruno's assisted in the genocide committed against the Uzumaki's."

"That's not a hard stretch considering Sakura's own temper as well as the personalities of the Haruno's we have captured," Kakashi nodded. He was quickly figuring out where this was headed…it had been obvious…it was right under their noses the entire time.

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded, he could tell Kakashi had already reach the same conclusion, "It would also make sense why Sakura's immigration paperwork was rushed and her parents allowed entrance to the village without proper screening because according to the Sandaime, they were part of our sister clan that we had sworn to protect ages ago. And there is only one village where the Uzumaki's resided…"

"Uzushiogakure," Itachi replied nodding…it had been simple but they were blinded by emotion that they didn't see the answer clearly.

"With the ruins that Ryuu managed to create for us, I'm willing to bet my entire inheritance that their main base of operations is none other than the forgotten city of the Uzumaki's…the Land of Whirpools which is almost exactly one hundred miles away from the main hub of seals," he concluded.

Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples, "Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Because we were operating on the assumption that Tetsu met an Uzumaki somewhere during their traveling," Sai responded.

"Shikamaru, dispatch Yamato's team to Uzushiogakure," Tsunade ordered, "Tell them to scout but not be seen. Tell the other tracker teams to stake out the main seal hub and capture or kill anyone that appears in that area. If we can diminish their numbers even slightly it will even our odds."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the Nara bowed and left the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Itachi," she watched as her shinobi all stood at attention waiting for their orders, "Gather everyone you trust and gather our best. We're going to need numbers especially if the Haruno kunoichi's are unable to fight. Tetsu made Kaminari but that doesn't mean he believed that she was operating alone. We need muscle, power, and stealth. The women who wish to defect will be brought back to Konoha without a scratch on them. Sakura will be brought back alive I won't have her back any other way. The missing bijuu will be confiscated and placed under your protection Naruto just like the Sanbi and Yonbi. Gather those who will be suitable for this mission. This rescue team will rendezvous with the trackers at the main seal location then proceeding with the upmost caution to Yamato's location."

"_You traitorous whore!"_

The six people in the room instantly turned back to the television and watched as Tetsu dragged Kaminari into the camera frame by her hair. The maroon haired girl was whimpering and holding onto his hands to lessen the pain.

"_How dare you betray the clan you bitch!" he yelled lifting her up by her hair then punching her across the room. _

The Konoha shinobi could hear her hair being pulled out of her head and watched with disgust as imposing man threw a handful of the kunoichi's hair on the ground with a look of disgust.

"_You fucking bitch," he growled picking her up again this time by her throat, "I should make you die a thousand deaths for consorting with the enemy. But…I'll just remind you of why doing such a thing is against the rules. Kaminari you're going to be my personal punching bag for the next three days. Starting with today!"_

_Kaminari shrieked as her leader's knee made contact with her stomach disabling her breathing. _

"_Leave her the hell alone you bastard!" Sakura shrieked from the bed, "She didn't do anything!"_

"_Silence bitch!" Tetsu rounded on her with lethal silver eyes, "You're going to be next after I'm done with her."_

"_You fucking coward beating on a young woman not even half your size!" Sakura yelled trying to take his mind of Kaminari who was trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of her._

"_Conditioning is something that both of you whores should be used to by now."_

"_You have no proof that she betrayed you!"_

_Tetsu walked up to her small body and punched her across the face before turning around to the camera, "Hokage, you made a grave mistake of trying to turn my kunoichi against me. You will now observe exactly what I do to traitors in my clan. Her blood is on your hands." He then pulled out a scroll that they recognized as Sai's information scroll that they now had, "I will now read to you the passages written. Let's start here, 'This is Sakura, I have a few theories on location but I'm unable to guess accurately and will be relying on Shikamaru's and Itachi's superior intelligence to decipher what I'm about to tell you all.' Too bad Hokage that you would be reading this bit of information, she actually gave you great information for finding our base." Large, scarred hands ripped the scroll and he threw the important information on the ground and threw the rest of the scroll on the opposite side, "Too damn bad."_

_Kaminari was working on sneaking out of the room but was unsuccessful and was immediately slammed into the ground making her cry out._

"_Not yet my little Kaminari, I'm just getting started with your punishment."_

"_Haruno-sama please, please don't!" she begged watching him unbuckle his belt. She tried scooting away and was immediately shot with a large dose of poison._

"_You're not going anywhere little whore," he growled ripping her pants off leaving her bare on the lower half of her body, "Who else is betraying me!"_

"_Nobody!"_

"_You didn't think I wouldn't notice your disappearance?" he shouted yanking her head back exposing her throat, "You think I would be able to tell when my obedient kunoichi's started acting a little more compliant, less distant, like they were anticipating something!"_

"_They are innocent Haruno-sama!"_

"_Lies!" he shouted thrusting into her roughly. _

_Kaminari screamed as his sudden invasion but she couldn't move. The poison had targeted her muscles making movement nearly impossible._

"_Leave her alone!" Sakura screeched yanking against her chains again._

"_When are they coming Kaminari, you little traitorous bitch?" Tetsu questioned. He grabbed her right arm holding it at an odd angle._

"_Nobody is coming Haruno-sama," she replied weakly before screaming again. Tetsu yanked on her arm dislocating it._

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"_I'm not lying!" she cried out while he grabbed her other arm between his hands._

"_Then why were you talking to Konoha?" he demanded eyes ablaze with fury._

"_I-I-I-"_

_Without warning Tetsu yanked on her left arm pulling it out of its socket. Kaminari's cried intensified as the pain increased by tenfold._

"_Answer me!"_

"_I hate it here!" she screamed through her tears, "I don't want to be here anymore, but I can't leave my sisters." _

"_How many other kunoichi's are involved in your scam?" he demanded as he grabbed both of her dislocated arms and raising them above her head making her writhe in pain._

"_No one!" she answered, "I didn't tell anyone!"_

"_Stop lying fucking whore!" Tetsu reached into his sleeves and pulled out two kunai slamming them both into her hands. _

"_I'm not," she yelled kicking her legs, "I'm not lying Haruno-sama please!"_

"_Begging already, you must really want your punishment," he leaned over her before continuing his thrusting at a fast paced. With her arms immobilized with the kunai and Tetsu fast speed, Kaminari's dislocated shoulders ached with even the smallest of movements. With the added poison already in her system Kaminari couldn't help the agonized screams that escaped her throat._

_Sakura had been intently working on freeing her hands during the whole ordeal and with the help of her blood, from cutting her wrists on the side of the shackle, she slipped through the cuffs and yanked her feet against the weakened wood. Her shackled feet were released from wooden post and she instantly jumped on Tetsu's back throwing him off Kaminari's body._

"_I said to leave her alone!" Sakura screamed trying to place Tetsu in a choke hold using every ounce of strength and adrenaline to close her arms around his wind pipe. _

_Tetsu growled and elbowed her in the side breaking her hold. He then picked Sakura up by her chained feet, swung her around like a lasso and slammed her into the wall. Sakura could feel two ribs cracking at the impact as she landed ungracefully on the floor._

"_I said wait your turn!" Tetsu screamed hoisting the pink haired kunoichi up by her hands._

_Once Sakura was level with his face she spit to block his vision then head butted him. Tetsu dropped her rubbing the spot on his head then looking at his hands…she made him bleed._

"_Fine," he dragged her over Kaminari's body and threw her back onto the bed, "I'll deal with you now then!"_

_Sakura, still on an adrenaline high kicked her tired legs up, throwing him off balance, then twisted, gripped his waist and threw him to the floor._

"_You won't be having anymore, anytime soon you arrogant bastard!" she screamed as she kicked him hard in the balls._

_Tetsu shouted in agony as Sakura crawled over Kaminari and removed the two kunai from her hands. As she attempting to pick up Kaminari, Sakura was yanked back, slammed against the wall and she didn't move. It took her adrenaline induced body a few seconds to recognize that a blade was lodged in her stomach holding her firmly against the clay wall._

"_You fucking whore," her kidnapper growled at her, "Stay there and rot."_

They watched as Tetsu left a bleeding Sakura and a beaten Kaminari on the ground.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke swore staring at the TV his hands shaking in rage.

"You're not the only one," Naruto's eyes had bled into a darker shade of red, the Kyuubi slits easily bleeding through.

"You all will get your chance soon but first, assemble your team and be ready for a briefing in two hours. Dismissed," Tsunade ordered as she turned off the television set.

* * *

One week and a half ago Tsunade stood in this same spot but she was addressing a different group of people. This time…those many days ago…her heart had been heavy, deflated, and aching. Her sorrow at not being able to find any hint to her apprentice's whereabouts had hit her hard. She felt useless and tired…like an old lady that had finished living her life. But now…now was different. She was standing before a trusted group of people, handpicked by Team Kakashi and they were heading towards Uzushiogakure to bring one of their own home. Forty of Konoha's best stood before her waiting for their briefing. With one more deep sigh Tsunade addressed her shinobi.

"I trust you all know why you are here," she began slowly, "Sakura's location has been identified and you were chosen by her closest comrades to accompany them to Uzushiogakure and rescue her. You will first head towards the main hub of jump seals created by the kidnapper and meet up with the tracker teams that were deployed before continuing to the lost city. Your commander for this mission is Uzumaki Naruto. You will follow his command and his lead due to the delicate circumstances surrounding this operation. We have confirmation that the man behind this operation is in possession of two bijuu, listen to your commander's words regarding the situation with the bijuu, his word is law."

She paused closing her eyes as a memory assaulted her. Naruto was standing before her bright blue eyes staring her down.

"_This will be my last mission before I'm made Hokage baa-chan. I won't let my last mission end in failure, believe it!"_

"Before infiltrating small groups of you will be given specific assignments from Captain Uzumaki. You are to abide by your mission assignments for each of them are crucial in order to make sure that the rescue mission is completed with little casualties. Members of the enemy clan have expressed interest in defecting, those who wish to do so are primarily kunoichi's that have been mistreated. They will be under Konoha's protection and should be treated with care. Any other members of this enemy clan are to be killed unless they surrender. Use great caution when accepting surrender from the male members, they are known to be compulsive liars and vile creatures and should not be spoiled. Should they try anything against you or their kunoichi counterparts take care of them immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the mass replied.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage looked up and spied five people jumping from the nearby roof and onto the top of Hokage Tower. They stopped in front of the large mass of shinobi but didn't even glance in their direction, their eyes were focused on the Hokage before them.

Tsunade turned facing the three Chunin and two medics. She would be lying if she said she was surprised to see them here but she wasn't. Honestly she was expecting them earlier than the briefing.

"What are you five doing here?" she demanded folding her arms and glaring at the five small fries.

"We're here for the mission briefing Hokage-sama," Udon replied, "We're going."

"To be honest I'm a little irritated at my _shishou_ that I wasn't invited to come in the first place," Konohamaru turned to glare at a smiling Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama," Moegi called the woman's attention to her, "I want to formally ask you that the Alpha Medic Team be assigned to this mission. Under the circumstances and by a quick glance around there aren't that many medics currently in these ranks. In order to uphold the ideals set forth by my shishou you need at least six medics to accompany a group as large as this. But we are also short in numbers so for this mission it is logical to substitute three highly skilled medics for the typical six average skilled medics for the rescue mission. And I volunteer Haruno Sakura's team, we were handpicked by her as the best and we have done nothing but perfect our skills under her tutelage."

Tsunade had to fight a wicked smirk at Moegi's speech, clearing her throat slightly and keeping her expression schooled she eyed the five shinobi before her, "Impressive speech Gurenkai Moegi. No doubt you've learned such political elegance from your master have you not."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, Sakura-shishou made sure each of us was well versed in many matters other than medical."

"Yes that silver tongue of Sakura's has transferred well. But I'm still not convinced that you are the best…"

"We are the best because Sakura-shishou made sure that the three of us together would be able to equal one of her. Sakura-shishou has drilled poison antidotes and different methods to defeating such circumstances so far into my brain I'm dreaming about them," Moegi stated with a large smile.

"There isn't a human organ in the body that I'm not completely well versed with to the point that I could find out if there is a genetic defect just by looking at a person coughing up blood on the battle field," Reiko added with her hands on her hips.

"There's not a surgery today that I haven't performed and that includes the new dialysis that we developed for in field practices," TingTing added fists clenched to her sides and eye bright with pride.

"We are the best because Sakura trained us to be the best," Reiko added after her teammate.

"And if you look close enough, we actually have no lives, just like her," Moegi said.

"And if that's the price we have to pay now in order to be the best in the future then I say bring it on!" TingTing's right fist hit the area right above her heart.

"Sakura-shishou," Reiko's tone changed to something more solemn, "She's probably going to be in bad shape when we find her. We've noticed how her team's dynamics has changed over the past month so whatever is happening…it's not good. We're her students, she is our master, and we will not fail someone who we hold dear to our hearts!"

Moegi and TingTing nodded backing up Reiko's statements.

"She will come back alive Tsunade-sama, I swear it. I won't let her die," Reiko added with tears threatening to spill over.

The amber eyed Hokage couldn't help but smile looking at these three girls. They really are the best, Sakura had picked well. She could easily see their determination and their faith in their own abilities. Sakura was smart in their specialties, Moegi was literally a miniature Sakura without the personality disorder, Reiko's sharingan was perfect for studying things that the typical human eye could not see, and TingTing's precision made her a prime candidate for surgical procedures especially when under duress on missions or war. They were the best of the best and together…

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked to her eldest apprentice who was standing near her, "This Alpha Medic Squad is in need a Jounin Medic to lead them. In order to preserve the ideal that their master has created for the new Medical Ninja Corps we do need more medics in this operation in order to bring more of our shinobi home. You up for taking on this responsibility?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama, it would be my honor," Shuzine replied smiling at the girl's.

"Hey, hey, hey," Konohamaru protested, "Don't forget about us."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "If my memory serves me correctly you two are not medics."

"No we're not, but Sakura-san means just as much to us as she does to them," Udon answered.

Tsunade snorted, "You two need to work on kissing political ass better. But figuring who your masters are, that's not likely to happen."

"Oi baa-chan, don't be so mean," Naruto whined folding his arms.

"You wish to prove me wrong?" she questioned him.

"Hai, I know how to kiss ass just as good as anyone else and I'll prove it to you," he strode forward and faced the two Chunin males, "You two, we didn't tell you for a reason. We knew you had been following me and teme around for days and honestly we wanted to see what you would do. And frankly I'm a little disappointed. You don't see me or Sasuke walking around subtly asking to join we demand it. Now I want to see you show me and everybody else here why you two should be allowed to join."

Naruto folded his arms and stared hard at the two boys.

"We're going and there's nothing you can do to stop us," Konohamaru glared at his mentor.

"We're going because we're a team," Udon added, "Me, Moegi, and Konohamaru are a team. And we aren't complete unless we have the other one with us. Shishou did not teach me any type of life lesson other than combat except one; and that is never to abandon those that you hold dear."

"Because those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum," Konohamaru finished chin held high.

Naruto stared back at them a large smile creeping across his face. He knew they were ready if they saw fit to through their master's words back into their own faces.

"Alpha Medic Team," big blue eyes looked over at the girls, "Your main priority throughout the duration of this mission will be the medical care of Haruno Sakura our kidnapped kunoichi. I will not accept her death so I'm asking you to keep her alive. Her health has been steadily deteriorating each week. It's going to take a lot to keep her well."

"We won't fail your Naruto nii-chan," Moegi promised with Reiko and TingTing nodding with her.

"I bet you won't, as for you two," he pointed to the boys, "You mission during this operation is to make sure no harm befalls any of the medics on this team. If Sakura-chan's health is compromised because one of these women gets injured I'll make sure you are personally punished when we return home. Do you both understand that?"

"Hai Naruto nii-chan, you can count on us," Konohamaru placed a hand over his heart, "Not a single hair on Moegi's, Reiko's, TingTing's, or Shizune-san's head will be harmed."

"You have our word Naruto nii-chan," Udon followed his teammate's movement by placing his hand over his heart.

"Heh, that's good enough for me, what do you say eh baa-chan?" Naruto looked up at the current Hokage.

"They can kiss ass after all," she smirked at the two boys who had yet to take their eyes off Naruto, "Very well pack up boys you're going as well."

The five additional members took their places at the front of the group of shinobi. Udon felt Sasuke nudge him and he looked up to see his master's approving smirk. Udon felt a swell of pride knowing that he made his master proud, and he couldn't fail him now, not when he was going to need him the most on this mission.

"Getting back on track," Tsunade cleared her throat, "The rest of you will receive your own individual assignments in the field. Kill anyone who is trying to kill you. Protect those that surrender. And bring my apprentice back to me! And finally…come back alive…all of you. I don't want to lose another Konoha shinobi to another madman while I'm Hokage. Madara and Tobi were enough…fight smart and win. I will not accept failure on this mission! Prepare yourselves, you're going up against seal masters and shinobi with specialties in one area be it genjutsu or ninjutsu. Once you have determined the kind of specialty that the shinobi uses assume that they are masters in that one area. Taijutsu is a given and they will be skilled in that area although against an opponent like Maito Gai or Rock Lee they wouldn't stand a chance in that area alone. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Very well, each of you have one hour to prepare yourselves before meeting at the village gates for departure. Do not be late! Dismissed!"

* * *

Itachi stood off to the side of the village gates as their group of shinobi gathered. Today was the day and this was the hour…everything they had worked for was all for this moment. They knew Sakura's location and the rescue was going to commence. He studied the waiting shinobi taking in all of their names and faces. The Konoha 12 were there with their sensei's minus Team 8 the trackers of the group. Izumo and Kotetsu along with a couple of Chunin that Itachi didn't immediately recognize were there. Some of the Konoha 12 though seemed to be pretty chummy with a few of them…namely Ino and one tall brunette male with dual kodachi's strapped to his back. Kakashi stood in the midst of a group of high ranking Jounin including Gemna, Raido, Yuugao, and even Kurenai who left her young child with someone so she could back up her team since she couldn't accompany them on the extended tracking mission. Another twelve ANBU stood off to the side their masks concealing their identities but Itachi knew every single one of them…he had picked them after all. All of them were strong veterans who had survived the war and were adaptable under stressful circumstances. His red eyes then glanced over to the group of fifteen Uchiha's that he and Sasuke picked to accompany them. Each of them was loyal to him even during the drama with the elders. It was the reason they were picked, he knew he could trust them to do their upmost best to bring home his future bride. Red eyes flickered again as he watched Shizune brief her small group of five. Each of the girls including Shizune was dressed in their med-nin uniforms while the two males were dressed in typical Chunin garb.

Red eyes flickered to his right and he spied Shisui walking up beside him.

"You just going to hideout here in the corner?" his best friend asked standing in front of him.

Itachi didn't reply. He didn't really feel like talking at the moment. His body was tight with anticipation, he wanted to be out of this village and sprinting through the trees towards Whirlpool.

Shisui sighed, "You going to be alright?"

"I'm fine," Itachi replied quickly.

"Uh huh," Shisui shifted so he was now standing next to him, "We're finally getting her back. The nerves must be driving you crazy."

"Is there a reason that you came to disturb me?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure your head is still in the game. I wanted to make sure you're not going to go off on your own once we set out without this team."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, "I would not do something so foolish."

"Just checking…you've been closed off from everybody recently. It's been hard, even for me, to guess what you're going to do," Shisui stared hard at him, "That's why I'm asking. If even I can't guess…"

"Duly noted," the heir replied.

Shisui sighed once more as he pushed off the wall and began to walk away.

"Shisui."

The Uchiha stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell the others…when we find the kidnapper…to stay out of my way."

Shisui smiled finally seeing the hidden bloodlust and rage that his best friend had been suppressing. Perhaps this was why he did choose to close himself off…one snap in the wrong direction and someone would most likely end up dead.

"Don't worry about that Itachi," his friends smiled, "Nobody is that stupid."

"Oi Itachi!"

The Uchiha heir looked over at the voice. Naruto stopped dead eyes widening slightly at the sight. The last time he had seen crazy angry sharingan eyes was a long time ago at the Final Valley. Sasuke was defecting from the village and Naruto tried with all his might to beat him but failed. Needless to say Itachi's were no less scary but Naruto found himself strangely calm about it, mostly because he felt the same.

Naruto smiled while crossing his arms, "Heh, haven't seen eyes like those for a long time. You ready to kick some serious ass?"

Itachi pushed himself away from the wall and donned his ANBU mask. Checking over his armor and tightening the sword on his back he gave Naruto one nod.

"Good," the future Hokage smiled excitedly at him, "EVERYBODY! MOVE OUT!"

Not a second later the village gates were empty.

The rescue team was deployed.

* * *

**Who's excited? Because i'm ridiculously excited! I can't sit still and i can't stop thinking about the rescue scene...OMG I hope everyone thinks it's as awesome as i'm imagining in my head. Stay tuned for more!**

**Oh and please review :) **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sit down, get comfy and prepare for the wildest ride of your life! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Is this ever going to end? _ Sakura whimpered shaking her head from side to side.

_**I hope so…**_

_My body aches…I've never, ever, been in this much pain…it just won't stop!_

_**I know. But the next video was sent and they have enough clues. Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji…they will figure it out. **_

_Distract me…tell me something._

_**Uhhh, well our contraceptive shot has officially run out…**_

Sakura growled at herself, _Not something like that!_

_**Well you weren't very specific!**_

Sighing once more she opened her green eyes to stare up at the same ugly brown ceiling. She officially decided that brown was the ugliest color on the planet and she never wanted to see it again.

_**Well now that just stupid. Wood is also brown. People have brown hair and brown eyes. Are you gonna hate everyone who wears that color too?**_

_Will you _please _just let me be mad and petty just for a little bit?_

_**No.**_

_Jerk._

_**Brat.**_

_Harpy._

_**Sissy.**_

_Jerk-face!_

_**Butt-face...**_

_Ugh…I'm done…even calling you stupid names isn't making me feel better._

_**Shocker.**_

_What. Is. That?_

Sakura's inner musing stopped when she felt something move on her head. Holding completely still she waited to see if it was just her imagination or if something really did move.

_Is…is that a bug?_

_**Uhhhh…yeah.**_

_Ewwww get it off of me!_

Thrashing around on her bed Sakura tried to scare the nasty bug off of her body. She knew that her body was gross…heaven knows it had been forever since her last real shower and it'd been even longer since she received a sponge bath from Kaminari. Those had stopped the same day she moved on to stage two of conditioning. In fact the last time she saw Kaminari, before the whole beaten and having a blade stuck inside your stomach for three hours ordeal, was when the young woman snuck in after Sakura's virginity was taken. They filled out the entire scroll with information to be given to Konoha...then everything was blown to hell. Now here she was sitting in probably two week old blood, sweat, and other less seemly bodily fluids and she was attracting bugs! This was disgusting!

_They're on my legs now!_

_**Stop thrashing you'll just cut your scabs open and attract more of these nasty creatures!**_

_If I don't get them off me they will wander places that I don't want bugs wandering!_

Feeling small legs begin crawling over her forehead made Sakura shriek in mild fear. This was so gross and she honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. Wasn't it enough that she was being defiled, beaten and tortured but she had to have bugs now crawling over her body making her feel even worse about herself!

A small buzzing filled her ears as emerald eyes watched the small swarm of bugs take flight right above her, leaving her body. They were hovering a couple feet about her face when in perfect synchrony they formed a leaf sign.

_Leaf…Konoha! SHINO!_

_**THEY'RE HERE! KONOHA IS HERE!**_

_SHINO!_

She watched their small forms create a small message and read it aloud:

_Sakura-san, Konoha's rescue team is on the way. ETA 24 hours. Is there a plan that you or the defecting kunoichi's have in mind that we need to take into account? Relay everything to my insects they will tell me and I will tell the rest of the team._

Tears of joy streamed down her face blurring the message that remained in place above her head hovering obediently. She couldn't believe it. They were here! Or well, the main unit was almost here but still…one more day. Just one more day of hell.

"Shino…" she choked through tears of joy, "Kami it's good to hear from you. Here's the plan…"

* * *

Mizuko sat on the couch rubbing her large belly. The child inside of her was antsy and wouldn't stop kicking. Usually the baby was very docile but Mizuko new that her own anxiety was causing the baby to stir more than was usual. The door to the common room opened and Mizuko watched as Kaze and Ryuu walked in, heading in her direction.

"What news?" Mizuko asked, "How is Kaminari?"

"Bad…but alive," Ryuu answered running an aggravated hand through her hair, "Tetsu's going to barely heal her for the sealing tomorrow."

Mizuko sighed and rubbed her belly again.

"You ok?" Ryuu asked.

Mizuko nodded, "She's anxious…as am I."

Kaze cocked her head, pointed to Mizuko's stomach, then back at her with a confused look on her face.

"How do I know she's a girl?" Mizuko asked to make sure she understood what Kaze was trying to ask.

Kaze nodded.

"Just a feeling I have," the mother smiled.

Kaze smiled watching the love radiate from the expectant mother. It was so beautiful seeing the love of a mother with child. It made her sad knowing that this love wasn't to last in their clan. This child would never know who her mother was or who her father was. She wouldn't know happiness or joy…only heart ache and pain. It was their lot in life.

Ryuu started swatting at something drawing Kaze's attention away from Mizuko's happiness.

"Ryuu, what are you doing?" Mizuko asked with an odd look on her face.

"There are…bugs down here," she complained swatting them away.

"Bugs…that's impos-" Mizuko's protest was cut short as she watched the bugs Ryuu was swatting at land on her stomach, then form a leaf sign.

"It's…a leaf?" Mizuko whispered.

"Wait," Ryuu knelt next to her sister, "Didn't Kaminari say that one of Sakura's friends controls bugs."

Kaze nodded rapidly remembering that conversation. She thought that special ability was particularly gross, which is why she remembered it. The three of them watched as the bugs formed a small message.

"Can you read that?" Ryuu asked her older sister.

"No, Kaze?"

The white haired girl shook her head.

"Quick grab some paper and ink. Copy down the message and I'll make a trip to see the mothers. I know they can read," Mizuko ordered and Ryuu jumped up to fulfill her command.

* * *

Mizuko took her steps slowly through the dimly lit hallways. One hand meagerly supported her back while the other rested on the side of her stomach. She wished the mother's living area wasn't so far away from them but she knew why Tetsu kept them separated. He believed that the mother's would try to corrupt the younger kunoichi's into fighting back, or teach them things that Tetsu didn't want them to know like reading. But what Tetsu didn't know and what Mizuko had kept secret from every one of her sister's…she knew how to read. During her many visits with the mothers, whose sole responsibility now was to provide minimal care for the younger pregnant women, they had been teaching Mizuko since she started seeing them during her first trimester. Mizuko knew what the message said when the bugs landed on her stomach but she couldn't let on to her sister's that she knew. If she let any of them know then they could be punished and if Tetsu found out then all of the mother's would be killed.

Mizuko halted her steps when the devil himself walked up to her.

"Mizuko, what are you doing out and about?" Tetsu asked eyeing her suspiciously.

She bowed her head, "Haruno-sama I'm feeling a little unwell. I'm going to speak with the mothers."

Tetsu studied her determining whether or not she was a part of Kaminari's ruined plan for escape or if she was being honest. Mizuko had always been meek and submissive ever since she was a child. She never did anything out of the ordinary and kept to a strict routine. Many of the younger generations looked up to her and followed her lead. That in and of itself was reason for suspicion but then again her face did look strained and she didn't stop rubbing her stomach. Her body was stressing which was typical for her late stage of pregnancy. Tetsu knew she had miscarried two children prior to this so her worry was very well founded.

"Don't stay too long," he turned to continue walking, "Someone might get suspicious."

"Hai, Haruno-sama," she replied and continued her way down the corridor.

She dodged a bullet easily because of her status. And if his last statement meant what she thought it did…then their cover was really blown. Tetsu knew Kaminari wanted to escape and he definitely suspected more wanted to as well. They had to be very careful with these next few steps. The water user stopped in front of a metal door and knocked three times waiting for someone to open.

"Who is it?" a voice called from the other side of the closed door.

"It's Mizuko, I'm alone."

Locks were undone and soon the large door opened letting her in. She was surrounded by a hoard of women all asking her how she was feeling, if the baby was bothering her, etc. She was promptly led to the nearest couch and told to sit.

"It truly is not very good for you to be moving around so much Mizuko," an elderly woman with long silver hair chided, "You need to conserve as much energy as you can. You're eight months along after all."

"I know Leah," Mizuko smiled at the older woman, "But I had to come. We've received word from Konoha. They are here!"

The women gasped as Mizuko pulled out a piece of parchment that she had cleverly hidden in between her growing breasts. She held it out and Leah, the eldest woman of the group, read it.

"_My name is Shino from the Leaf. I have made contact with Sakura and she has relayed your plan to me. The rest of the group should be here by nightfall. Be ready for our signal to begin the fight tomorrow. _ Sounds like we all have our work cut out for tomorrow," the elder woman sighed, "How did you receive this message?"

"Bugs, a swarm of bugs landed on my stomach and gave us the message," she replied rubbing her belly.

"An Aburame then," Leah nodded, "Clever. They definitely are a superior bloodline and are capable of many things because of their control over their insects. They are also known to be the strongest out of all the bug users in the world."

"Hai," another elderly lady nodded, "I remember their clan going up against another from Iwa. The Aburame's were the last clan standing after their skirmish. Konoha is truly fortunate."

"Mother's I beg of you all to reconsider your stance," Mizuko spoke earnestly. This was her last chance to try and convince them to change their minds, "Please, leave with us. Your wisdom, you strength, we your daughters need it!"

"Haruno Mizuko," Leah's dark maroon eyes pierced into Mizuko's dark royal blue, "You were chosen by us mothers to carry on our secrets. You do not need us anymore. Most of us are past the time that we are even of use to this sad excuse of a clan. Tetsu will soon murder us so that we elders will not prove a threat anymore. I have personally taught you everything I learned as a Chunin seal master. You now carry that knowledge and it will be of great benefit to you and our young children. You're duty now is to protect your sisters, do not lose another one to Tetsu. We are finished, let us, as mothers protect our daughter's futures."

Mizuko quickly looked around the room to see every woman nodding their head in agreement. Most of these women were fifty plus years of age. And many of them remember the time before Tetsu's father took over. Some of these women were seal masters and as was tradition, that Mizuko was told about when she became pregnant, the mother's choose one kunoichi to impart all of their knowledge into, and they chose her. Her regular visits to them because of her pregnancy made it easy for them to spend time with her out of Tetsu's direct gaze. Since many of these women could match him in a one on one seal spar he mostly chose to leave them alone. He wouldn't bother them if they did nothing to warrant his attention. For him it wasn't worth the risk to mess with women, who could potentially challenge him, but time goes on…and the challengers grow old. They were not as sharp or a trained as they used to be. They were always denied the opportunity to keep their bodies and minds conditioned and were used as punching bags and toys in their younger years. Just like the kunoichi's were used now.

Mizuko bowed her head, "I understand and I accept this responsibility."

Leah nodded with a smile on her face, "I would expect nothing less from my granddaughter."

Mizuko's eyes widen at her statement.

"You think I wouldn't know my own flesh and blood," Leah chuckled, "I may be old but I remember every face, every baby I gave birth to, I remember all of them. I remember my daughter when she gave birth to you. I remember her misery when you were taken from her after being weaned. I remember her public execution as Tetsu tortured her in front of the clan and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I remember hearing about your growth and what Tetsu had made of you. I remember feeling pride that you were going to be powerful…powerful enough to escape wretched existence. I remember my disappointment in your inaction but also hope when your other cycle sisters were created. When Tetsu began breeding you I felt ill, knowing that if you were ever with child you would never be able to leave. So we filled you with knowledge, knowing that our time was fast approaching that Tetsu would deem it feasible to finally rid himself of us. Loni and I needed our children to know our history, our story, and most importantly we needed our children to know our power. It's why we taught you like we taught your mother before you. We figured if we gave you enough power you would be able to escape and be free. Then you came to us a few weeks ago and Kaminari told you that you had a means to escape. I was filled with such joy that you and your sisters would finally be free. And I am honored to defend you my child. We all are honored."

Mizuko's tears slipped out of her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she couldn't put a name on everything she was feeling.

"My dear child," Leah grasped her hand, "We love you. Do not forget that. Once you are free and are safe in Konoha teach our daughters. Teach them everything we've taught you and be a great asset to the village. They will protect you like they did to that poor Sakura girl and her family."

"I will," the new mother promised, "I swear to you all that I will fulfill your last wishes."

"Do that and your mother's sacrifice will not be in vain," Leah nodded her head then escorted Mizuko to the door.

* * *

Shino stood deathly still on his perch. He was so completely focused on his task that he didn't noticed when their small group of suddenly jumped to roughly ninety shinobi. His chakra was extended outward keeping track of his insects as they flew around the underground base. He had to be careful that he only exposed himself to allies since it was rare to have a flying insect this deep underground. If any enemies found out about his presence then it would blow their cover. He had located Sakura's prison cell a few minutes ago and when his insects came back with her message he smiled. He could feel her happiness that they were here and that she would going to be rescued soon. A small sense of pride filled him at being able to make his comrade feel a small amount of happiness. But along with his happy feelings was also a sense of dread. It took his insects longer than necessary to find her and that was because her chakra levels were dangerously low. It made him angry knowing that her kidnappers were keeping her in this vegetative state. It was inhumane.

"Hey Shino," the Aburame looked down to see Kiba on a branch below him, "Naruto wants to talk to you, he's apparently the CO for this rescue mission can you believe that?"

He nodded hiding his insects in his body before jumping to the ground. He walked up to a small group consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Itachi. His tracker group was also present except for Hinata who was using her bloodline to create a better layout of the island across the mile wide expanse of whirpools.

"Yamato-taichou said that you had contacted Sakura," Naruto said.

Shino nodded, "Aa. She was…very happy to see me."

Naruto smiled widely, "I bet. Was she ok?"

Shino paused and narrowed his eyes, not that anyone could notice since his high collar, hood and glasses covered up the majority of his reactions, "She is…in dire need of medical attention."

The group around him stiffened at his declaration.

"Did it take you long to find her?" Itachi asked his ANBU mask tied to his belt.

"Aa. The tunnels inside the base are the biggest obstacle especially since I didn't want to be found out by the shinobi. And without a proper chakra signature…needless to say after the first attempt I had to send in a new batch of insects to track a new scent."

"Her blood," Kakashi clarified.

"Aa. That's when I found her," Shino replied, "I just made contact with the kunoichi Mizuko. The report should be here soon."

"Good," Naruto replied, "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Hiding near the brush over there," Kiba pointed, "She's creating a map for the easiest routes to take for tomorrow."

He nodded, "I'll send other Hyuuga's over to help her. Neji, Io!" Both men jogged up, "Hinata is over there creating an above group map of the area for tomorrow, go help her."

They nodded and disappeared into the thick brush.

"How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked the tracker team.

"Tired, but good," Kiba smiled while Akamaru woofed softly in agreement. Naruto smiled at the large dog wagging his tail excitedly.

"We will be fine and rested for tomorrow," Yamato answered.

"Hai, me as well," Uchiha Aori replied nodding to Itachi.

A bug flitted up and Shino held out his finger for it to land on.

"New information, Mizuko has been contacted, her and the other kunoichi's will be ready for our attack tomorrow. Shall I brief you on their plan?" Shino asked.

"Let's get comfortable first," Sasuke turned and sat leaning up against a large trunk of a tree.

"Ahhh," Naruto sat next to him, "Good idea teme."

"Shut up and listen dobe," Sasuke smirked turning his attention to Shino.

Shino cleared his throat then began, "Sakura confirmed this plan was created a couple weeks ago when she was in contact with a kunoichi name Kaminari. But it seems that Tetsu is getting ready for a sealing."

"Sealing?" Naruto gasped sitting up straight, "A bijuu?"

"Aa. My insects overheard that Tetsu plans to seal Sakura in the morning."

"We need to attack tonight…before that happens," Sasuke attempted to stand but was held steadily against the tree by Naruto.

"We can't tonight," he teammate said in an even voice.

"Why the hell not?"

"Look around you," Sai told him, "We've been running for 48 hours straight only taking breaks periodically. Most of us, including the medics, are not in top form."

"Sit Sasuke, Aburame-san was not finished," Itachi intoned staring at the ground.

Sasuke relaxed and Naruto released his grip. "Continue Shino," Naruto said while nudging Sasuke in the arm silently telling him he also wished to free her tonight.

"Aa. Tetsu's plan for sealing is this. He will release the bijuu from the sealing jar and use four kunoichi's to subdue it. Once the bijuu is contained outside the jar Tetsu will perform the sealing making Sakura a jinchurikki."

"The four kunoichi's have to be Mizuko, Ryuu, Kaze, and Kaminari," Shikamaru leaned forward on his knees, hands clasped, "But that doesn't make sense. Why would he risk Mizuko's pregnancy?"

"He probably just doesn't care," Naruto answered.

"True…but it will be his son's baby, his grandson, I doubt he would risk it," the Nara said.

"I attached one of my bugs to the pregnant kunoichi, the elder women are still going to fight tomorrow now that they know we are coming. And Mizuko will not be a part of the sealing tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"One of the elder women convinced Tetsu the sealing would fail if she participated. Her strength is needed to carry the child. Apparently she has had two miscarriages in the past so Tetsu is abiding by their wishes."

"That will work in our favor," Itachi stated, "Will if effect their original plan?"

"Nei, it's exactly what they wanted," Shino answered, "Mizuko will be the leader of the kunoichi's who are going to defect. She will lead the children and their guardians to the outskirts of the base. Do we have an infiltration team?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded, "Team Gai and Ino-Shika-Cho. You need a map?"

"Aa."

Shikamaru pulled out the aerial view they received from Kaze. Shino studied the map looking for a location that Sakura described.

"Here," he pointed to the south eastern part of the ruins, "Sakura stated that there is a tunnel passageway here, that's their exit point and the infiltration team's entrance area. This tunnel goes directly passed the children's holding area to a main passageway."

Shikamaru pulled out another scroll that had Kaminari's detailed floor by floor map of the tunnels.

"Here is the entrance, looks like this is the top level of the underground fortress. We still have three more floors," he pondered.

"Kaminari stated that Tetsu's sealed areas are on the fourth sublevel," Kakashi said, "The other bijuu not being used in the sealing will be in there."

"Aa. The kunoichi's were originally going to just cause a raucous in the caves and try to drive the shinobi out into the open for us. But if we time it right, we can launch our attack right before the sealing takes place. It'll be in an open area."

"That'll be tough for timing," Yamato said.

"No…" Itachi cut him off, "This man loves dramatics. He will make sure Sakura knows what's about to happen to her. Our time to strike will be during his pomp and circumstance."

"Itachi's right," Sasuke nodded.

"Anything else Shino?" Naruto asked.

He shook his head, "Not that I was told. Sakura's last words before I left were, 'kick ass and don't leave anyone alive.'"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "She's still swearing…I love her."

"Hn…kick ass…I'm planning on it," Sasuke smirked looking up at the stars that were starting to come out.

"Hey it's Aori right?" Naruto looked over at the female Uchiha.

"Hai Naruto-san," she replied.

"Aori-san, can you go check on the Hyuugas and see if they are finished with that map yet?" he asked.

"Hai."

Crickets began to sing as everyone sat around and waited. All lost in their own thoughts.

Itachi assumed a meditative position as he waited for Aori to return. There was a sense of…peace and calmness that settled over him. He was close to Sakura…he could feel her. She was finally within his reach and he was going to take her home and protect her properly this time. She would be safe with him and he only hoped that she would still want him. Kami knows what goes on inside her head most of the time. This situation…what's been happening to her…she wouldn't be the same but he'll be damned if her let her slip through his fingers. She belonged to him. He remembered those words on the videos and at this moment, it made him smile. Sakura declared that she belonged to one man and right now, that man, was Uchiha Itachi. This man would show her how much he loved her and how important she was to him. Her life from this point forward would be filled with memories; happy memories that she could sit and recall and that would bring a smile to her face.

He would hold her when she asked. Kiss her when she wanted him to. Touch her when she pleased. And he would love every minute of it. He would love the feel of her velvet soft skin as he caressed her. He could drown in the feeling of her luscious lips against his. Her emerald eyes would shine brightly letting him get lost in her jeweled depths. He pictured her, with a slight blush on her cheeks, lips pleasantly swollen from his kisses…she was at peace and safe in his arms. And most of all, she was happy.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto stood up abruptly when he spotted Hinata, Neji, and Io walking back. Hinata was clinging to Neji's side, tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto-kun!" she launched herself directly at her boyfriend once she got close enough.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding her tight.

"I-it's…" she took a deep breath before letting out a shuttered sigh, "These people…they're horrible…"

"I know," Naruto rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "Give us a minute alright?"

"Take your time Naruto," Kakashi replied flipping a page in his book.

Naruto led her a small distance away and hid them behind a tree.

"Hinata," his hands wiped the tears away from her face, "Hinata…what happened?"

"I…I w-was creating that map," she started trying to control her breathing, "And we finished it a-and I wanted to check up on S-Sakura-chan. A-and…" she gasped more tears streaming down her face, "There are rooms…a lot of rooms that just…Naruto…these people…"

Naruto held her close letting her deal with what she had seen. He could imagine pretty well what was going on in those rooms. Sakura's torment wasn't just reserved for her; all women in this clan were subjected to it.

"It's going to be ok Hinata, this is why we're here," he whispered softly into her ear. He could feel her slowly coming down from her break down.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you wouldn't…"

"Never Hinata-chan," he pulled her head up, away from his chest so she could look into his eyes, "I love you. Nobody will ever hurt you while I'm alive. Not me, not anybody."

Hinata's lavender eyes smiled through her tears, "I love you Naruto. With all my heart I love you."

With his hands already cupping her pale face Naruto brought his girl up into a fierce kiss. Hinata gripped the front of his shirt and brought him even closer to her. There was one thing about Naruto that she loved implicitly, he never lied. And through this kiss she could feel the truth just as well as she heard it a moment before. He loved her and he would never let anything as terrible as what she saw happening to others, happen to her. He would protect her because he loved her.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss to stare again into her pupil-less eyes, "Did I make myself clear?"

Hinata managed a small giggle, "Hai."

The large smile that the Hyuuga loved so much spread across his lips, "Come on we have to finish planning."

"May I sit in?"

Naruto looked shocked at her question, "What made you think you were leaving my side at all the rest of this night. I haven't seen you in a week and a half. I missed you."

Hinata giggled again, "I missed you too my Naruto-kun."

Pulling her close to him they walked back over to the meeting area and Naruto resumed his position against the tree this time pulling Hinata so she was sitting on his lap.

"Ok, let's do this," he said watching Kakashi flip another in his book.

"We're already done dobe," Sasuke looked over and smirked at Hinata's red face. Really when was that girl going to stop being so shy?

"You guys planned without me?"

"Hardly, we just figured it'd be easiest to just surround the sealing area and jump in," Kakashi explained not looking up.

"Here Naruto," Shikamaru turned the map the Hyuuga's drew towards him, "Their observations showed that there is one area that is obviously set up for the sealing ritual, complete with the altar."

"What about the other area, where the defectors are going to escape?"

"It's on the opposite side of the compound," Shikamaru answered.

"Sweet," Naruto ran a hand along Hinata's back, "Shall we brief the others?"

* * *

The creak of the metal door. The soft pounding of boots on hard clay. The jingling of metal as her shackles were unlocked from the wall. Sakura lay as still as possible as they hoisted her exhausted body onto a wooden stretcher. She immediately missed the mild comfort that the bed afforded to her but made no noise of protest. She was just too tired. The shackles were refastened to keep her on the platform and she was hoisted into air. Slowly her eyes took in the changing area around her. Lights above her face shined at regular intervals momentarily blinding her. The rhythmic beat the boots created as the men carrying her walked in time with one another. The uneasy stillness in the air around her. Nobody spoke, not to her and not to each other. The anticipation settled heavily on her nerves. Konoha was here, they were the ones that were going to rescue her. It was going to be soon. She just had to wait for them, just a little longer.

The creak of another metal door broke the eerie silence of the clay hallways. Sakura had to close her eyes as the bright early morning light pierced her emerald orbs. It's been a month since her skin had seen daylight, so it was no surprise that her eyes actually felt pain when the too bright sunshine touched her eyelids. Her carriers continued to march for what seemed like hours until they reached a large clearing. Sakura was lowered and the jingle returned indicating that she was being untied again. Her body was hoisted up and placed on another hard surface. Her arms and legs dangled over the edges and were re-secured to the new platform. Opening her eyes with purposeful slowness she focused on the blue sky above her. Kami it was beautiful, so much more pleasing than that ugly brown she'd been subjected to recently. She turned her head and saw a large group of shinobi standing a few feet back with some kunoichi's behind them. Turning to the other side the group continued indicating that she was obviously surrounded by Harunos…by her clan. At four different points were four torches that were lit. And if she was sitting here in the middle of her clan, on a hard platform, with lit torches, it could only mean she was now about to become the subject of a ceremony.

A dark shadow walked up to her and she looked up seeing the face of the man who she hated with every fiber of her being. He was even dressed for the occasion with a long flowing maroon robe, his hair was combed, and he wore a headband that hand one circle printed on the center, the symbol that Sakura had stitched onto the back of her clothing. One perfect circle.

"Brother's," he called with his arms spread wide the long sleeves draping on his arms, "Today is the day. We're taking the first step to the rest of our lives. With the sealing today the cycle will be complete! Just like the symbol of our clan, the perfect circle, so will our clan become perfect! And with our perfection we shall lead this world using our philosophy and do as others have tried and failed to accomplish before us, we will create the perfect world!"

A loud roar sounded shortly before they were cut off to listen to the rest of the speech.

"Bring forth the Gobi!" he shouted and waved with his hand.

_Gobi…GOBI!_

_**He's going to seal the Gobi into us!**_

Four men picked up the large sealing jar and set it near their master.

"Wind, Water, Fire, and Lightning; and now we have our Earth! We will be unstoppable! We will be all powerful! And we the Haruno's will no longer be second class, we will no longer be stuck in the shadows! We will be feared, we will be respected, and we will rule!"

The roaring continued drowning out the birds singing their early morning. Where was Konoha? Now was the perfect time to strike! They should be here! They should be storming the crowd and…

_**Maybe only Shino's team is here…**_

_No! I refuse to believe that! _

_**Four people can't take on one hundred Sakura! And he did say 24 hours!**_

_I know they're here! I know it! I just…I just…_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what was happening. They weren't here…they were going to be a day late. And the Haruno's were going to disappear again. Konoha was late arriving at Uzushiogakure…again.

"Prepare the Gobi!" Tetsu shouted with malicious glee. He could see his future before him as the ultimate leader, the Emperor of the world.

Sakura turned to watch letting the tears fall from her eyes. Kaminari stood near the jar, so did Ryuu, and Kaze, as well as another male shinobi that she didn't recognize. Sakura noticed that Kaminari's face was swollen indicating that her jaw was broken. Bruises adorned her uncovered arms and from the way held herself, she was still in a lot of pain. Ryuu looked on edge, her eyes discretely scanning the surrounding area in anticipation for something while Kaze remained impassive…kinda reminding her of Sai.

_Sai…Naruto…Sasuke…Kakashi…Itachi…where are you guys?_

_**They will find us!**_

_But they aren't here…I don't want to be a jinchurikki!_

_**Be strong, just be strong!**_

Sakura couldn't take it. This shouldn't be happening! They were supposed to come, they were supposed to save her and save the kunoichi's. Why were they going to let this happen to her?! It's going to violate the treaty and then she'd have to banish herself from Konoha. She couldn't be the cause of more international turmoil. But where would she go? She would have no one, no village, no team…no Itachi.

_No…I'm not going to do this!_

_**We have to fight back! **_Her Inner changed her opinion with the previous thoughts.

Sakura started yanking against her chains trying to free herself. If she cut her wrists open again then she could slide them out of the manacles and free herself.

"Now, now little blossom," Tetsu loomed over her, "Be a good little girl and stay still."

"No! I won't let you do this!" she shouted still yanking on her chains.

"But I'm doing it already Sakura," he chuckled darkly.

"I'll leave! So help me I'll find a way to leave if do this to me!"

"No you won't."

"Just don't do this please!" her tears began clouding her vision, "Don't…don't do it!"

Tetsu rounded the altar and caressed her face his face showing nothing but sincerity and an awkward expression of concern, "Don't cry little blossom. I'll protect you, even from the beast sealed inside of you. Don't be afraid, you're safe as long as you're with me."

Sakura couldn't turn away from his caress. It was soft and tender against her cheek but it was full of false promises. His touch, his words were all lies. She had to leave, she had to get out of here, and she needed to save the mistreated girls since Konoha wasn't here to do it.

She couldn't leave her sisters.

"No! I will never be yours you sick bastard! NEVER!" she screamed loudly.

Her cries echoed around fallen buildings before it was abruptly cut off by a punch to the face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way blossom," Tetsu stood tall his anger returning, "You choose."

"I will never submit to you," she swore staring up at him with hard jade eyes, fighting off more tears.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are mine," he replied easily then turned back to the sealing jar.

The four shinobi were all concentrating as a light began to shine from inside the jar. A flicker of movement to her left and Sakura glanced over to see Shinta approaching her also dressed in a robe similar to his father's. He was obviously going to be helping with the sealing since he had ungodly chakra reserves. The light continued to glow brighter and the four shinobi began moving backward, away from jar in four different directions. Sakura's eyes spied a seal that was growing larger and larger with every step they took. It had to be some sort of containment seal that they were using before sealing the bijuu inside her body.

_Oh Kami…this is really happening._

_**Where is Konoha!**_

A small crack to a sudden snap and the jar burst open. The bright light caused Sakura to shut her eyes. But when she opened them again they widened to new degrees taking in the sight of the beast before her. It was huge! Sakura had only read about them during her many areas of studies but it was nothing like seeing the real thing up close and personal.

"Magnificent!" Tetsu cheered from in front of her, "Keep him steady!"

Sakura continued to observe the large beast. His body was a beautiful white that glistened in the morning sun and waved easily in the breeze. He looked silky soft to the touch. His legs were long and lean, knobby like a horse's knees. The jaw was large and scooped and his aquamarine eyes had red half-moon circles under them. Crowning his head were five horns which matched the same number of tails. Despite the other worldly beauty that the creature was exuding, it was also clearly pissed off. The seal had become a series of chains holding it tightly in place. But this beast was putting up one hell of a fight to get free.

"Shinta let's begin now!" Tetsu called taking up his position near Sakura.

The eldest son walked up towards the large bijuu and performed a series of hand signs then placed one hand on the leg of the bijuu while the other one touched her naked stomach. Sakura tried to jerk away but it was useless, red chakra began to leak into her body and bind with her cells. It was harsh…invasive…and just as painful as the torture sessions had been. She screamed again as her body began to react to the demonic chakra.

The Gobi's head turned to the three of them and he let out a loud groaning roar. It was deep and it shook the earth to the core causing a large tremor to shake the entire island of Uzushiogakure. The sound was inherently beautiful, the low tones vibrated her body completely relaxing her or maybe that was just the chakra's reaction to its master's call. She would have loved to just sit near this creature and listen to it sing while it communicated with the earth. But circumstances did not allow for that. And before she knew it Tetsu had finished his own seals and the bijuu disappeared and her cries had stopped.

The Haruno's watched as their newest sister's body glowed in red chakra. She was so still, they couldn't even see her breathing.

"It is done," Tetsu intoned softly while smiling brilliantly at Sakura's glowing form, "Our first Haruno jinchurikki."

"Finish the seal so we can leave before Konoha arrives," Shinta told him. He was eyeing the red chakra watching as it mixed with Sakura's…something was off. But he reasoned it was probably because the seal wasn't quite complete. They needed the chakra to bind with her body thereby transferring the demon's natural connection with the earth to her body, creating their last and fifth element.

"Hai, I think this call's for celebration! Brother's pick your whore's we are celebrating in style on the mainland tonight!"

A new wave and cheers erupted as all the Haruno men shouted. The kunoichi's on the other hand remained impassive, resigned, and depressed…their rescue wasn't here…they were once again alone.

Red.

Chakra.

Demon.

Sakura's body began to spasm when in the blink of an eye a large red and black stream of chakra shot into the sky as if the blue expanse was bleeding. Everyone in the surrounding area was blown to the ground under the large wave of suppressive chakra. All eyes were trained to the altar…or to where the altar was. There was now a large hole where the giant chakra pillar was originating from. Red storm clouds appeared above their heads as the pillar began pulsing. The ground began to shake again and large cracks formed around the hole, spreading out towards the surrounding clan. People moved out of the way just in time for a giant explosion hurling large chunks of rocks in every direction. Screams and shouts for cover followed as everyone found a defensible position.

That was when they saw it.

The glowing form of a jinchurikki.

Bathed in dark red demonic chakra.

Two tails waving behind its crouched form.

White menacing eyes stared at their leader before roaring its challenge.

* * *

A low earth rumbling roar shook the camp on the other side of the whirlpools. Naruto sprang from his lazy position and ran to the border where the lookouts were.

"What was that?" he demanded walking up to a Hyuuga.

"Not sure Uzumaki-san," he replied, "I can't see anything."

"What the hell does that mean? There is obviously something happening over there and you can't see anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Neji walked up with his doujutsu activated, "We can't see anything. Something is blocking our vision."

"Seals…" Naruto mumbled, "Shit…why didn't we think of that. Sakura-chan did the same thing at the hospital after her mother died. She blocked Hinata-chan's sight with a seal. Gather everyone we're already late!"

The call was sounded and in five minutes Naruto's ninety shinobi stood ready.

"Yamato-taichou, Himura-san, Kamiya-san, make a path!" he ordered watching the three shinobi weave similar hand signs.

"Donton: Earthen Wall!" They shouted slamming their hands into the ground.

The earth rumbled and three identical walls sprouted up from beneath the ocean creating a large walkway. The earth rumbled again only this time it wasn't caused by the Konoha shinobi.

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted seeing the dark red pillar of bijuu chakra pierce the sky, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

He sprang forward with the rest of the company hot on his heels. The swirling water from the conflicting whirlpool currents beat heavily against the raised platform but the shinobi didn't pay attention. Their one focus was crossing the large expanse of water before the tides destroyed their path.

"REMEMBER," Naruto shouted into his radio transmitter, "NOBODY APPROACHES THE JINCHURIKKI UNTIL I GIVE THE SIGNAL, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"HAI!" was the collective response.

Naruto kept running, he knew the moment that red pillar disappeared Sakura would begin attacking. Kami why were they so stupid? He should have known that those bastards would use seals to cover their movements. They knew an Uchiha would be able to see through a genjutsu so instead of casting them they conserved chakra and used seals. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And now Sakura was paying the price…she was now a jinchurikki.

He remembered the briefing from yesterday when they talked about possible scenarios. Their worst case scenario was actually happening. Sakura was sealed. Naruto gave every shinobi specific instructions in case this happened. He told them not to approach the jinchurikki and to wait for him to give the all clear. Since the war ended the bijuu were distrustful of anyone with a sharingan. Therefore it was crucial for anyone who was an Uchiha or Kakashi to stay specifically out of sight in order to not become a target. Sasuke immediately protested but Naruto held his ground. He explained that Sakura could do more harm to herself if they tried controlling her with their bloodline than she would otherwise. This would be because the bijuu itself, whichever one they sealed into her, would be trying to break free from their new cage to exact vengeance against the Uchiha; and if it broke free that meant Sakura's death. So instead of just forbidding the Uchiha's to stay away from her, the future Hokage gave the order to everyone in the company. The only person allowed near Sakura's jinchurikki form before the all clear was given, was Naruto. Everyone else was to abide by the plan and surround the sealing area to prepare for an attack. Yamato had approached him after his speech offering his assistance with the Elder Jutsu but Naruto shook his head and answered, _"If I go down then you will step in and contain her. Otherwise stay out of the way. She doesn't have the necklace that helped you control me and your jutsu might not work on anything other than the Kyuubi. So just wait and see what happens."_

Land. They had just finished crossing the mile long platform just as the torrential currents destroyed it. Nobody looked back as they all continued forward with single minded intensity.

"SCATTER!" Naruto ordered and the group split running in different directions to surround the sealing area.

The trees were beginning to lessen and Naruto spotted his target, his teammate bathed in red chakra sporting two tails and roaring at the top of her lungs. Instantly he activated his bijuu chakra becoming a golden beacon. He spared his teammates one last glance before flashing forward and landing directly in front of a pissed off jinchurikki. He watched her, studied her form, she looked just like he did when he was in his four and five tailed state and looking just as crazed. This jinchurikki was out for blood, but for now he would have to deny that to her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted over her persistent growling, "Enough!"

Sakura roared again launching two chakra tails at her teammate which Naruto caught with two golden chakra hands holding her still. Sakura pulled once lifting him off the ground and attempting to slam him into the ground. Naruto held fast extending his hands to soften the fall before pulling back at her. In her confused state Naruto knew she wouldn't be able to react to being slammed into a few trees. Her louds screams of protest echoed around the clearing as the Haruno's and the Konoha nin watched the battle between two of the most powerful beings on the earth. The red jinchurikki's chakra grew heavier when the golden man threw the two tailed body into the ground. The beast rolled for a hundred feet creating a large indentation that looked as if a meteor hit the earth.

"SAKURA-CHAN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Naruto yelled.

He received an answering groan before the earth shook again. A crack sped rapidly towards Naruto and he jumped to avoid falling into the trap. When he landed he watched as Sakura's red body began to shake and a protective skeleton layer appeared along with a third tail. Horns made from red chakra took form as she tossed her head from side to side. Naruto also detected Kokuo's other ability as the chakra around his teammate's body began to steam creating a near impenetrable barrier.

"No…" Naruto groaned watching her take a new form, "Fight it Sakura-chan, come on fight it!"

Bracing her body, Sakura assumed a charging stance. She pawed her now hooved looking feet onto the ground then bolted forward. Naruto barely dodged her attack before she zipped past him and slammed into an old abandoned building. The ancient architecture started collapsing but the red jinchurikki burst out of the rubble and charged again Naruto dodged again but immediately regretted that decision. Screams erupted as Sakura's red form bowled into a mass of Haruno's. Naruto reacted instantly and grabbed her with two golden chakra hands, spun her around, then slammed her back into the earth.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted getting her attention, "I'm over here! You're fight is with me!"

He had to change his strategy. He couldn't risk these people's lives even though he knew most of them would end up dead anyway. He needed to get more physical with her, preferably before she decided to use the tailed beast bomb. One shot of that and this entire island would be blown to bits with no survivors. He was going to have to overpower his teammate again…just like the night she stormed into the Uchiha Compound in defense of her mother. He would get injured but with Kurama on his side, he knew he would win.

_**Hold on tight…this is going to hurt, **_Kurama warned bracing himself internally for the onslaught while amping up the healing portion of his chakra.

Naruto readied himself as Sakura's red skeletal form charged once again; head down, horns aimed at his torso, and hooves kicking up basketball sized chucks in her wake. Golden chakra arms extended at the last minute but the force of the impact created another meteor sized crevice where the two jinchurikki struggled in each other's grips. Sakura kept banging on his body trying to shove him deeper and deeper into the earth roaring in defiance all the while. Naruto held on tight not letting her out of his death grip. The steam thickened around them both, seeping slightly through his golden protective shroud but still he refused to let go.

"S-Sakura-chan…" he panted trying to still get through to her, "Please…Sakura-chan snap out of it. It's me, Naruto! Sakura-chan we're here to save you. You don't have to do it by yourself! We're here. Me, Itachi, teme, that jerk Sai, and even Kakashi-sensei! We're here for you Sakura-chan! You didn't give up on us did you…you didn't give up on your boys? Kokuo…that is enough! Do you hear me, enough Kokuo! You quit your rampaging and get back inside!"

The beast stilled at his words but Naruto didn't release her. For his own safety he held on tight and waited to see what she would do. Would she stop her rampaging and come back to herself or would she progress to the next stage. Luckily for him the skeleton disintegrated into dust and her chakra began to fade away. The low purring coming from the beast's mouth turned into pained groans as Sakura began to appear. Her face was bright red as all of her epidermis was burned off because of the chakra. The bright red dermis beneath was slightly bloody, he guessed it was due to the steam armor that Kokuo was known for, but he was no medic he would wait and consult with her about it all later. Once all traces of demonic chakra were gone Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi chakra and held her close to his orange clad chest.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, you're safe. I'm here and you're safe," he chanted to her while she shook in his arms.

"Naruto…" she whispered against his chest, "Is that you?"

"Hai Sakura-chan," he smiled then kissed her slightly bloodied hair, "It's your baka."

Her breathy chuckle was the only indicator he got before she tried to sit up to look at him, "Is…is everyone else here?"

He nodded helping her stand, "Believe it, all your boys are here, plus friends and a few extras."

Sakura struggled to stand tripping over her own legs. Naruto held her tightly against his side to hold her steady as he helped her climb out of their giant hole. The progress was slow as Sakura couldn't balance herself, even with Naruto's help.

"I feel…" she took a deep breathe grimacing at her scratchy throat, "Really dehydrated."

Naruto perked up at that, "What else?"

"Tired…sore…and I have a splitting headache," she groaned leaning heavily against him.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he held her close, "You and me are gonna have to do some serious talking when we get home ok."

"Thank you Naruto," she gripped his shirt tightly some of her previous nerves giving way. Naruto would never abandon her even though she was a jinchurikki. She could count on him to stay by her side because he himself knew what life was like with a powerful demon inside his body.

Her happiness was short lived as she opened her eyes to see Tetsu jumping towards them his hand extended to strike at Naruto who currently in front of her. With the small amount of energy she had in her body Sakura threw Naruto over the side of the shallow part of their hole protecting him from the paralyzing effects that shot through her body. Tetsu's hands touched her, and the searing pain from his poison paralyzed her. This dose…this dose was larger than was typical for him. As if it was meant to control someone with huge chakra reserves, like a jinchurikki.

Tetsu wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from his blossom but at least she would now be down for the count.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he looked back down to see Tetsu holding onto her body as she seized in his hold, "Konoha attack, attack, attack!" he shouted into his radio.

Tetsu gripped her body in his arms and jumped out of his lower vulnerable position. When he landed he noticed a hoard of Konoha shinobi infiltrating the area. Two quick dodges to the left then right Tetsu stood back up holding Sakura's limp and bloodied form has she coughed up blood and shook. Opposite him he was faced with Naruto, Sasuke, and his blossom's lover Itachi.

"Give her back!" Naruto shouted stomping his foot on the ground.

"She no longer belongs to you," Tetsu replied easily holding her body in front of his blocking his vitals from the men in front of him.

"She is mine," Itachi narrowed his blood red eyes at the man, "I'm taking her home with me."

"Is she now?" Tetsu slowly adjusted her pliant body making Sakura groan in pain at the change, "I seem to remember specifically making her my own."

Sasuke growled and launched a kunai in his anger. Tetsu defended himself by lifting up Sakura's hand to deflect except the kunai didn't pierce skin. A loud clang echoed and Tetsu briefly glanced down to see that while Sakura no longer had chains, the metallic shackles remained on her skin, melted to her wrists.

"Well, well," Tetsu tsked, "I'll have to remember to pull your arm out a little farther next time won't I?"

"There's not going to be a next time you rat bastard."

The four men froze at Sakura's gravelly voice. She yanked her hand out of Tetsu's grasp and with a pained moan performed her hand signs releasing her Inner personality and the chakra reserves that she had been storing.

"I've got four minutes until your body can access your poison again. And I've got two until my body no longer responds. Your ass is mine!" She shouted head butting his nose and breaking easily out of his grip. Tetsu was stunned silent for a moment to long and that allowed the medic nin to break his wrist then kick him into the chaos that had erupted between the shinobi.

With a feral snarl she leapt after him determined to give him a taste of his own medicine. Pain.

Tetsu easily dodged her chakra punch and countered with a kick that she blocked with her arm.

"How is that possible?" he asked her in a rage, "You should even be able to move!"

Sakura gave him a wicked bloodied smile, "I'm my father's daughter, witness my use of Mind Melding!" She yelled slamming her foot into the ground throwing the man off balance. She then picked up a couple of large rocks and hurled them straight at his head.

Tetsu's eyes widened a fraction as he took in her meaning. Lu Ten had left that jutsu for his daughter, that means he could've left another one…one more powerful and deadly than this to her as well.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi instantly joined the fight protecting her while fighting beside her.

"Sakura fall back and go find Shizune!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Hell no!" she shouted in return charging directly in her kidnapper. She jumped towards him again her chakra scalpel lit up on her hands. She just needed to get close, close enough that she could hit one vital point and send him to the ground. With increased focus she slid on the ground grimacing at the small rocks that dug into her exposed flesh and aimed for Tetsu's calves. She was ready…just a little more…

Her body gave out momentarily but that was all Tetsu needed to exploit her opening. Sakura coughed up a cup of blood as the poison continued to ravage her body. She barely noticed Itachi deflect the blow before she was whisked away from the immediate battle. Her body started seizing again and Itachi held her close pushing her pink hair away from her eyes.

"Sakura…Sakura look at me," he told her as she focused her silver eyes on him. She smiled slightly watching as he removed his Crow ANBU mask and she could see his happiness at finding her but also his worry for her current state, "Please go get healed. I will handle Tetsu."

Sakura managed a small smile before coughing again spitting blood all over his ANBU vest and armor. Itachi searched instantly and saw Shizune waving at him one hundred yards away.

"I-Itachi," he turned his attention back to her, "You came…I knew you would."

His heart melted hearing those words from her lips, "I love you, and I was not going to abandon you." He picked her up running quickly to Shizune's location.

"K-keep him alive. I'm not d-done with him yet," she told him as he handed her off to Shizune and her medics.

He narrowed his eyes and Sakura explained a little more, "Remember that scroll? The one I buried with my parents?"

He nodded.

"I'm not done with him yet," she restated with a small smile, "I love you."

His eyes sparkled with amusement, then he nodded once and jumped back to resume his fight leaving his woman in the hands of the medics and their guards.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sasuke and Naruto continued to dance around Tetsu. The Uchiha heir was pleasantly surprised that Tetsu was a good shinobi…it would make beating him all the more pleasurable. But he was done watching Naruto and Sasuke have all the fun of making that man bleed, it was his turn. He would abide by Sakura's request to not kill him but he definitely was going to return the favor. What this monster did to Sakura, Itachi would give it right back. His vengeance, on her behalf, would be complete.

A wailing roar interrupted his observance and he looked over to see a large…golden form writhing on the ground. A group of six enemy shinobi was circling it, waiting for another chance to strike. Itachi was about to assist when Shisui flickered into their midst and disposed of them easily. The golden form continued to writhe as he watched his friend bend down to help it. Those six men must have used a type of seal on the being that was the only explanation Itachi could think of that would cause a large chakra source, like the golden figure had, to be at their mercy.

But it was time to refocus on his target.

He was just in time to. He watched as Naruto was left with his back exposed and Tetsu was going in for the kill, hand extended. In the blink of an eye Itachi appeared next to his target, katana drawn, and sliced off Tetsu's right hand. The man yelled immediately pulling his arm into his chest to help ward off the pain. Itachi used his distraction and kicked him square on his hip sending him flying twenty feet.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are either of you poisoned?" Itachi asked through his ANBU mask.

"No," Naruto replied panting heavily.

"No but I landed on a seal mine," Sasuke was favoring his right leg.

"Undo the jutsu and assist the others," he ordered, "I will take it from here."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded staring at his target through the small slits in his mask. He was more than ready for this fight.

"Have at him," Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke limp over to the sidelines where they could undo the seal that affected his leg.

Tetsu regained his composure after he tied his severed limb to his shirt with his one good hand.

"Don't think this changes the situation Itachi," he ground out at the tall ANBU.

"I think it does," the Uchiha replied stoically, "No shinobi is as powerful with one has as he is with two. And you are also down one weapon in your arsenal. Without your hands you cannot use your poison. And without your poison you don't stand a chance against me."

"What makes you think that my hands are the only way for me to release me poison?" he growled starting to circle for the fight.

"Because it is who you are," Itachi replied his sword at the ready, mimicking Tetu's movement, "You like to be up close and personal with your victims. You like watching the light fade from their eyes. Your hands allow you to be close. They allow you to have the sadistic pleasure of domination of a weaker opponent. And every time you poisoned Sakura it was through your hands, and Kaminari had informed us that your poison is no Kekkei Genkai that we first believed it was. You had seal poison into your body and now you only have one way of releasing it which is through your hands. But I can assure you that after this fight, you will never lay another hand on a kunoichi, or my Sakura, for the rest of your life."

A high pitched horn sound echoed through the valley. It rang three times and Itachi sensed many of the enemy shinobi had begun a form of retreat.

"Huh Shinta sounded the retreat," Tetsu mused not taking his eyes off Itachi.

"A pity then you won't be joining it."

"Awfully confident aren't you, Uchiha Itachi," Tetsu sneered pulling a kunai out to defend himself from the coming fight.

"This is because I know I will win," Itachi replied before disappearing in a flock of crows.

Tetsu stood stunned for a second before dispelling the genjutsu. The timing was perfect as the one armed man parried a blow with his kunai. Itachi though, was relentless in his attack as he continued to pound his opponent. Tetsu concentrated hard trying to keep up with the Uchiha's speed but to no avail. Every instant that Tetsu left an opening Itachi never failed to cut him, bruise him, stab him. But he never went for the killing blow…no…Itachi was making him fight for whatever he had left of his miserable life. He wanted to wear the bastard down until he was left with nothing, no energy, or will to survive, he wanted this man to know that he is not as all powerful as he cracked himself up to be.

Parry, lunge, thrust, dodge, slice, parry, spin, slice. Light on his feet Itachi spun, dodging the kunai Tetsu had been defending himself with. Another second later his sword was raised to defend himself from a volley of shruiken. Itachi charged then jumped at the last second spying a similar seal mine that Sasuke had tripped on earlier. Tetsu was clever, Itachi could concede that, if Sasuke hadn't already tripped on a mine then Itachi might have stumbled on it. But then again his highly trained sharingan would not let allow him to make such a juvenile mistake. No…Tetsu was better at being a ghost than he was as a shinobi. So if Itachi removed both of his hands…

He was focused, he was determined and if his sharginan was as good as he knew it was then in the next three seconds Tetsu was going to lose another hand. Itachi stared impassively into Tetsu's angry silver eyes and couldn't suppress the savage glee he got seeing this bastard fall under his sword. His only regret was he wouldn't get to take the man's life. A kick to the knee quickly followed by the downward slice of his katana and Tetsu's other hand was removed from his body. The silver eyed man yelled in pain landing on both knees in front of the victorious Uchiha, clutching his other arm to his chest as best as he could.

"You going to kill me now?" Tetsu spat at his feet.

"Nei, Sakura asked me not to," Itachi replied placing the tip of his blade on the man's shoulder.

"Heh, she can't get enough of me."

Without warning Itachi shoved the blade into his shoulder making him groan.

"I'm afraid you assume wrongly," Itachi eyed him impassively, "Sakura asked me not to take your life because she simply wishes to end you herself."

"Weak bitch…"

The blade was pulled roughly out of his shoulder and planted into thigh as Itachi kicked him onto his back. Blood soaked into Tetsu's beige tunic as Itachi casually strode towards the man.

"When did you cast the genjutsu?" Tetsu asked trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"When I started moving," Itachi replied bending down near him, "It wasn't powerful. I wanted you to break it."

"Heh and you call me sadistic."

"Because you are. You do the things you do for your own pleasure. You are a narcissistic sadist that can only find joy in the pain of others. You're a sorry excuse for a shinobi. You control your people through fear shinobi and kunoichi alike. Your lack of real skill in our small skirmish was nothing more than a warm up exercise for me. You and people like you will always be the lesser person, you will always be second class. You should have stayed in the shadows where nobody could be bothered by your would be delusions. But then again…such inequality that you preach of being rid of, you obviously cannot live without. Your entire idea of an Empire is twisted and illogical. Did you expect that the shinobi of the Five Great Nations, and even the lesser nations would bow to someone like you? Someone who only had one type of jutsu…and one that I have proved can be easily neutralized. Now that I have taken your hands, you are nothing more than sliver of what you used to be. And even then…you were nothing more than an over grown child hell bent on making something out of nothing. Pathetic."

Tetsu said nothing letting Itachi continue with his monologue.

"Let me first cauterize your wounds," he said dryly, "Infection would be counterproductive for Sakura's plans for you."

Applying pressure to his katana embedded in Tetsu's thigh Itachi seized both of man' stubbed arms then whipped through the hands signs.

"Katon: Dragon Flame."

Itachi blew his burning fire directly onto Tetsu's flesh. He could hear it sizzling under the intense heat until it was overpowered by the man's pained cries. Itachi must have fried his nerve endings. Sakura once told him that once the nerve endings were damaged it's difficult for feeling to return in that limb. Itachi shrugged, he wasn't going to need or use his hands anytime in the near future. Running out of breath Itachi ceased the flame and stared at the blackened flesh trying not to wince at the wretched smell. Dropping the damaged arms back down to their owner Itachi turned Tetsu's face towards his own, meeting his eyes.

"Now, to take your peace of mind; just as you have done to countless others."

"I will throw you out of my head if you attempt to enter it," Tetsu warned.

Itachi smirked wickedly, "I won't be entering your mind. I will be controlling it."

Silver eyes narrowed as he watched the black tomoes spin until they formed a pinwheel.

"Tsukuyomi."

The light turned dark, the sky became red, everything was opposite of what it should be. When did he end up on a cross? Wasn't he lying on the ground? Tetsu looked up quickly to see Itachi standing near him while he was tied to a cross, and surrounding the two of them were numerous replicas of the same situation.

"Welcome Haruno Tetsu…to hell."

Tetsu ground his teeth feeling the cool metal of a sword pierce the skin in his stomach one thousand times. On the outside Itachi knelt easily next to man and he took great pleasure in seeing him shake in pain as the psychological torture continued one thousand times for his captive.

* * *

"Mizuko nee-chan," a young vibrant red head walked up to her oldest sister, "Is this…is this really going to work?"

"Yes Akahana it will work," Mizuko smiled at the twelve year old.

Rosy lips smiled, "Then after today is over…"

"Tetsu will not hurt us anymore."

Mizuko watched as Akahana's pale yellow eyes began to tear in happiness. She had just turned twelve a couple weeks ago and had been initiated into the second stage of conditioning.

"Help with the children Akahana. I can't do this by myself," Mizuko placed a steady hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hai, nee-chan, I'm here for you and for the others," the girl replied wiping her tears away.

"Good gather the others that are still down here and follow me to the children's rooms ok."

"Hai!"

Walking out of Mizuko's private room Akahana left her oldest sister in peace. Mizuko stood up from her bed and walked over to the dresser where two packs were kept. One belonged to her and one belonged to Ryuu. They both were light considering the only thing contained in both was a change of clothing and some hygiene products namely toothbrush, hair brush, and soap. Once this day was over they had a long day of traveling ahead of them. Mizuko wasn't sure how long it would take to reach Konoha but in order to make the traveling less strenuous on the girls that will be traveling everyone was instructed only to pack one change of clothing and basic needs.

Grabbing both of the packs Mizuko stood by her door and gave her room one last look. It was small with only the bare essentials of a bed, dresser, and nightstand...she wouldn't miss this place. She turned and left the room to see a group of twenty kunoichi's ages from 12 – 25 standing in a small group, packs slung over their shoulders.

"Sisters, you all know what to do. Are you ready?" Mizuko asked.

"Hai Mizuko nee-chan," they replied.

"Akahana, Kinu, I need you two to carry Kaminari's and Kaze's packs until the battle is over."

"Hai," the girl's replied grabbing two packs on the nearby couch.

"Now all of you understand what is happening and what your roles are?" Mizuko asked the group.

"Hai."

"Protect the children and protect yourselves. Don't be afraid, Konoha is here to help so be brave."

"Hai."

She nodded, "Let's go get the children."

Walking up to the outer door Mizuko slowly opened it and peered into the hallway. Earlier in the morning some of the men came by and said the sealing would start soon for whoever wanted to come. Those who either didn't care about escaping or turned it down went with them, while the rest who wanted to escape stayed behind to get ready.

"Let's move," Mizuko whispered leading the girl's through the hall. They moved slowly due to Mizuko's eight month state to the main hallway. Glancing around quickly she waited to see if there was anyone lingering in the caverns that would catch them. Extending her senses she concluded that they were alone except for the twenty children she could sense nearby. A high pitched humming threaded through the caverns and Mizuko discerned the noise as cheering. Tetsu was no doubt making a speech about his new regime and pumping up the shinobi with more falsities. But that wasn't her mission, right now she had to get to the children. She needed to get them out and safe before she could relax. She needed all of her sister's safe.

Creeping down the corridor Mizuko stopped at the third door on the right and knocked. A couple seconds later it opened revealing a small girl no older than 8 with purple floor length hair and dark forest green eyes.

"Mizuko nee-chan, sisters come in," the small girl opened the door allowing the twenty girls to enter.

"Yukari is everyone ready?" Mizuko asked looking around the room. There were five small children playing together in the center of the room all two and three years old. The rest ranged from 5-11 years of age but five of the older children were missing.

"The others are packing supplies for the infants," Yukari indicated to the five playing on the ground, "We've consolidated our belongings together as partners while the other packs serve as storage for the diapers, snacks, and formulas for the little ones."

"Good girl," Mizuko praised when all of a sudden the room rumbled. Mizuko held tightly to the wall while the others braced themselves as best as they could. The smaller children began to cry and some of the older girls stumbled over to comfort them.

"Yukari!" Mizuko yelled at the girl near her, "I need you to tell what is happening outside!"

"B-but Mizuko nee-chan, Haruno-sama says I'm not allowed!" the frightened girl yelled back.

"I know but this is important," the room stopped shaking but there was definitely a…foreboding feeling permeating through the room, "Yukari darling unseal yourself. I need to know what's happening so I can figure out the best way to get us all out safely."

Yukari watched his eldest sister with frightened eyes. Haruno-sama always kept her sealed because she couldn't control her ability. He even told her that if she unsealed herself without his permission that she would dearly pay for that mistake. But Mizuko told all the children yesterday that they were planning an escape and to have their bags packed and ready tomorrow morning. Yukari was so happy that she wouldn't have to experience more pain from the hands of her clan mates. But still Tetsu's threat remained fixed in her mind.

"You're sure Haruno-sama won't find out?"

"I promise Yukari," Mizuko smiled gently at her.

"Ok."

The pregnant woman watched at the eight year old girl sat on the couch and lifted her shirt. On her stomach was a small X-like seal just above her belly button. Yukari placed her hand over the top and whispered, "Kai." The reaction was immediate, dark forest green eyes instantly turned silver and rolled back into the girl's head. She started moaning and closed her lids but her eyes kept roaming as if the girl was in REM sleep.

"Tell me what you see?" Mizuko asked.

"I…I see Haruno-sama, he's on the ground," she began to speak, "There's a big monster, it has two tails on it! Mizuko! It's scary!"

"Shhhh," the expectant mother cooed, "I'm right here."

"It's…it's…"

A loud piercing roar rumbled through their bodies as the earth began to shake again. Mizuko looked up to see all the children congregated around them.

"Keep going…what else is happening."

"There's another person…he's got a lot of chakra like that monster," Yukari continued, "They are fighting now."

"Yukari listen to me very carefully," Mizuko held her hand, "Look away from the monster and look around you. Do you see other people out there; maybe they are hiding or running in our direction? They will be people you won't recognize."

The girl moaned again, "Mizuko…it hurts! The chakra hurts Mizuko!"

"I know darling just tell me that last thing then you can stop."

"Ok…" the girl concentrated trying to find the people, "I see a large group of people running. They are making a big circle around Haruno-sama and the others. Some are coming our way."

"Perfect you can stop now," Mizuko told her as she replaced the girl's hand on her stomach.

"Fuin!" Yukari moaned and the suppression seal was replaced. A few seconds went by before she reopened her big green eyes. The base continued to rumble making many of the girl's look around in fear.

"Ok, it's time to go now I need five of you older girls to carry the little ones. Where are the girl's with the baby's belongings?"

Five older girls about 10-11 raised their hands.

"Ok you are going to be the partners to the ones who are carrying the babies. It's more important that the babies have their supplied than you. But don't worry, we won't get separated once we're off the island. Now everyone gather your things. We have to go meet the rescue team. You younger ones who aren't done with all of your shinobi training yet stick close to the older girls they will help you."

Five of the older kunoichi's each picked up a small toddler and the others carrying the supplies immediately glued to their side. The elders secured their packs to keep their arms free for the children and followed Mizuko out into the corridor. They walked quickly keeping alert to their surroundings making sure that one of their clansmen wouldn't catch them in the act. They reached the end and two women that weren't carrying a child walked up and opened the heavy door. The hinges creaked as the two girls pushed the heavy door open. Sounds of a large battle instantly filled their ears as the two glanced out and saw seven people jumping through the trees.

"Mizuko! Company!" One of the kunoichi's called out.

The eldest sister stepped out of the dark hallway and watched as the group of people landed in front of her. Her heart leapt seeing the Leaf symbol shining brightly on their hitai-ate.

"Are you Haruno Mizuko?" a tall, lean man asked. He had spiky brown hair pulled into a high ponytail that resembled a pineapple.

"Hai, you are from Konoha are you not?" she asked.

"Hai, my name is Nara Shikamaru, we're here to escort you and the defecting kunoichi's safely to Konohagkure where you will be taken care of and instated as citizens of our Hidden Village."

Behind her Mizuko heard some of the older women laughed with joy at his statement and it made her smile.

"We would be honored to accompany you," she replied smiling brightly.

"I believe you have some information for us?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile of his own.

"Hai, go straight through this hallway and you will hit a main area that has five different hallways. Take an immediate right and you will see a large spiral staircase. Go down to the fourth level and enter through the central hallway. The door should be unsealed because of the recent sealing. It'll be the second one on the right."

Shikamaru nodded to Team Gai and they sped off through the open door.

"Alright come with us, we're to escort you all safely from the battle," Shikamaru instructed.

"All of you stay together these three are here to help us," Mizuko turned around and issued the orders.

Kunoichi's began filing out of the door as they followed a beautiful blonde into the forest. Mizuko walked with some of the younger children who were frightened from all the yelling and the explosions that echoed through the trees. The other two men stayed to the groups left making a small barrier between the kunoichi's and fighting.

"Where the fuck do you all think you're going?!"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks as she narrowed her eyes at four men blocking their path. Her teammates instantly flanked her blocking their view of the women behind them.

"You fucking Konoha nin stealing our bitches!" another man shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"We are leaving of our own accord Mofu," Mizuko strode forward pushing the small children away from her, "If you stand in our way, I will be forced to remove you."

"Shut up you damn whore, Shinta will skin you alive if he finds you trying to escape," Mofu replied.

"Get out of my way," she repeated lifting her sleeves.

"Mizuko," Shikamaru whispered, "Let us handle this."

Behind them a couple of the toddlers began to cry. The Haruno men eyed the girl's behind the blockers.

"You're taking the brats too?" one seethed, "We're going to kill all of you before you can even taste freedom!"

In the blink of an eye a large gold, orange, and red beast descended on the Haruno men. One was killed on the impact while the other three dodged. Their eyes widened as they took in the seven foot tall beast with gold, orange, and red scales, golden wings that flapped from her shoulders making her appear larger than she was, and long orange hair flowing wildly behind her. Her slightly elongated snout revealed extended canines and she growled at the men in front of her, her silver eyes narrowed menacingly like a feral beast.

"You will not lay a hand against my sisters," the creature flexed her clawed hands and feet. Her voice sounded distorted like a guttural sound.

The three men gasped, "Ryuu…?"

"I am the Dragon God Ryuujin and you will die!" she lunged again aiming for one person while flicking her tail to slap the other two away from her sisters. She quickly sunk her teeth into the man's neck making him scream in pain then ripped his throat out and spitting it onto the ground. Her crouched form rounded on the other two men as they sprung to attack her from behind. Their eyes widened seeing the blood of their brother on her lips and they internally gagged when she licked it off. Ryuu could tell that she obviously intimidated the men, but in order to save her sisters and not prolong this fight she needed to end this. Taking a deep breath Ryuu opened her large jaws and shot fire directly out of her mouth incinerating the two men who were flying in the air. Ash fell to the ground…the only evidence that those two men even existed in the world.

"Wow…that was pretty amazing…" Choji whispered watching the golden beast stand tall and turn towards them.

"H-Hai…" Ino whispered back eye wide, clearly intimidated at the display of power. Those two men didn't even get a chance to scream in pain and she could feel the heat of the flame on her face as if she was standing close to a bonfire; the intense heat coming from that woman's mouth…must be one hundred times hotter to completely incinerate a human body on impact. Ino shuddered at the thought.

"Mizuko," Ryuu's rough voice reprimanded, "Don't you dare use any chakra. You're in too delicate of a state."

Mizuko glared at her sister, "I don't need any lip from you Ryuu. Thank you for your assistance, now go back to the fight and save our sisters!"

"You, Konoha nin," Ryuu rounded on Ino-Shika-Cho, "Don't let her use any chakra, she needs to conserve it so she doesn't lose her child."

"Hai Ryuu-san," Shikamaru bowed slightly, "Do not worry."

Ryuu turned and prepped to take flight when Mizuko's voice stopped her.

"Oh Ryuu…by the way…you look beautiful."

Ryuu growled in annoyance until her other sisters began yelling the same compliments. She turned back around giving her younger sisters a lopsided grin exposing her teeth. Blood was still caked around her lips but the younger children didn't seem to mind.

"Get to a safe location, I'll be seeing all of you soon," and with that she spread her golden wings and took off into the air.

"Come on," Shikamaru drew their attention back, "We need to keep moving."

* * *

Ryuu flew expertly above the trees easily reaching the battle field once again. With the appearance of Sakura's two tailed state she just knew that some of their men would run across Mizuko and the escapees while they themselves were trying to escape from the demon. And her gut was right. She was happy that she trusted her gut instinct, not that she didn't trust the Konoha ninja's to do their job and protect them, but she also wanted the satisfaction of killing as many dirt bags as she could. This vengeance tasted good on her lips. Her long tongue snaked around her scaly lips as she tasted the remnants of her second victim's blood…the metallic taste was sweet in her dragon form.

Silver eyes glanced down and she spied a group of men breaking away from the battle in retreat. She couldn't allow them to escape. Folding her wings close to her body she shot down quickly and landed in front of them cutting off their escape.

"You cowards won't be going anywhere," she growled in anticipation.

"Fuck you Ryuu," one spat at her.

She smiled wickedly as she watched their eyes turned to silver, "It will be fun killing all of you."

Claws digging into the ground she sprang forward easily bowling over two men and promptly breaking their necks. She rounded the others as they threw a volley of kunai at her. She automatically shielded herself with her wings and immediately regretted that decision. The sharp metal pierced her wings and some slicing through completely making her growl in pain. Rolling to the side Ryuu took a large breath and released her stream of fire catching one. She roared in delight as she blocked more kunai with her scaled tail. She sprung again but missed her targets since two of the men roped her tail with wire from the thrown kunai. She growled in frustration and yanked her tail bringing the two fools closer to her body. Once they were within reach her clawed hands shot through their stomachs making both men freeze at the impact…until she heard…

"Fuin!"

Pain ripped through her body and she could feel her scales begin to recede. She was losing her power…losing her…Inner. Ryuu immediately began thrashing as she fought the paralyzing sealing effects with all her might. She didn't know where they placed the seal and even if she did…she might not be able to stop it. She could hear her Inner roaring in protest as her chakra slowly began to be ripped from her body.

"Huh, she's not as powerful as she thinks," one Haruno male stood nearby watching her thrash and wail.

"She's a kunoichi…they are all weak compared to us."

The six remaining men began circling her as they watched her features change from dragon to human and back again. They were ready to pounce when their plan was interrupted by a tall man with short raven hair and red sharingan eyes and a Black Cat ANBU mask.

"Sharingan: Body Flicker," he whispered while drawing his katana.

The men watched as the red eyed ninja disappeared only to reappear next to them. One by one they each were gutted like fish in a matter of seconds. Shisui surveyed the scene quickly before kneeling next to the thrashing woman to try and assess the problem.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui I'm a shinobi from Konoha and I'm going to help you but I need you to hold still," he shouted over the woman's wailing.

Ryuu gasped trying to hold her body as still as she could while looking up at him with pleading golden eyes.

Shisui's doujutsu quickly scanned her body and found the seal. Being a part of the seal team he had had extensive practice and knowledge on seals and he couldn't be happier about it at this time. Because without the knowledge he currently had, there would have been no way he could counter the seal placed on her. Flipping through three hand signs Shisui lit his right hand fingers up with chakra and placed them on the seal.

"Kai!" he yelled letting his chakra enter her system and counter the seal's effects.

Ryuu's body slowly began to shift with the foreign chakra that was being inserted into her. Once it left she reached inside herself and sighed in relief that her Inner was still there.

_Ready to kick more ass?_

_**I'm going to kill those pieces of shit for doing this to me!**_

Merging easily with her Inner, Ryuu's body began to once again shift fully into her dragon form. Turning to sit up on her knees her wings unfurled and stretched above her body.

"You ok?"

She looked up meeting a pair of red eyes. She was stunned slightly seeing and hearing the concern in his question. Why did he give a damn? He's a shinobi…but he's from Konoha. But that didn't mean he had to coddle her just because they asked for assistance. He may have saved her from whatever seal her clansmen placed on her body but she was determined to stand on her own two feet and issue justice as she saw fit.

"I'm fine," she answered looking away from his crimson gaze, "I appreciate your assistance but it is no longer required."

The Uchiha blinked once standing with her. He eyed her up and down taking in her odd yet beautiful form. It certainly suited her and he wondered what the woman looked like not changed into a beast. The small flickers while disabling the seal wasn't good enough for him, "You're welcome. I guess I'll be going then."

She nodded and was about to take off when she heard the sound of the retreat horn.

"Noooooooo!" Ryuu growled, spotted the nearest group of Haruno's and charged head first to stop their retreat.

Shisui sighed internally a decided to shadow the woman until the battle was over. It was obvious that her style of brute force was very likely to land her in the same predicament with a similar attack. She might not like his presence but it was for her own good. But then again…he really wouldn't mind following around a beautiful creature like herself…especially if he wanted to see what was under those beautiful and shiny scales. Yes his interest was definitely peaked.

* * *

_Keep fighting…keep moving…don't let them touch you!_

Kaminari spun away but landed a little uneasily. She was faced against three Haruno males all intent on being the first to land a hit on her. They had made it a bloody game. And she was doing all she could just to stay on her feet and dodge.

This past week has been hell on her. After that first day or torture in Sakura's prison cell, Tetsu had made good on his threat to make Kaminari his personal punching bag. She had suffered all manner of sprains, broken bones; her body just ached from not getting a reprieve. She was giving it her all but if this didn't end soon…she wouldn't be able to keep going.

"What's the matter little Kaminari?" one man taunted, "Running out of chakra?"

Her jaw was sealed closed so any type of retort was unavailable to her. She just had to keep moving, keep dodging, and stay alive. She couldn't die here.

"Are you going to do anything else besides dodge?" another man taunted her.

Her eyes narrowed, she was getting sick of this. Wasn't this the entire reason behind this mutiny, that she wouldn't have to be subjected to this type of behavior? Of course it was but what was she doing? She was acting like the scared kunoichi that she had been raised and conditioned to be! No…not anymore.

This. Ends. Here!

The three approaching men paused as they watched once fearful light blue eyes turn into angry silver. The sky began to darken above them as her signature thunderstorm sang its dark tune.

"What are you doing?" one of the men eyes shifted between her and the sky.

She attempted to smirk knowingly but her swollen jaw wouldn't allow it. Instead she charged her body with electricity and shot it at the three guys simultaneously. It took all of two seconds for the charge to fry their insides, and then she watched as their charred bodies fell to the ground with a thump.

It felt so…liberating to see three men who had caused her so much pain fall dead at her feet…and by her hand. She sighed in relief as the feeling of peace that coursed through her still charged body. This was it…her first step towards being free. She could do this…for her and for her sisters.

Her instincts perked up as her body registered five small metal pieces flying in her direction. She turned quickly dodging each of the projectiles easily before shooting another bolt of lightning at her attacker. He fell easily joining his charred brothers on the ground at her feet.

The power…the freedom…the liberating feeling. Yep, she could definitely get used to this.

But for now, retreat was necessary. She needed to rest and let her body heal. Mizuko…she needed to go to Mizuko.

She instantly disappeared flickering in and out of existence while riding the electrical currents in the storm when she spotted her sister. The three Konoha nin were fighting off a couple of men. She watched from above as the three defenders defeated her brethren then three more appeared from the trees. Kaminari's eyes narrowed and in one large resounded bolt she zoomed down to the earth taking the three attackers with her.

On tired feet Kaminari stood and released her electric hold on the three dead men. She stood tall and looked over every single one of her sisters before falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"Kaminari!" Mizuko shouted.

Ino rushed forward with Choji and together they brought her body over to her sisters.

"Kaminari, wake up sister," Mizuko sat next to her.

"She's fine, just tired and low on chakra," Ino stated as she placed her hands over her, "I'm going to work on her a bit."

"Do that Choji and I will keep watch," Shikamaru told her. He glanced to his left and watched as Shizune and the medics worked relentlessly over Sakura's body. Their progress was slow and twice already he noticed that her heart had stopped but that didn't keep the medics from successfully reviving her. He could only hope that Sakura would pull through…a lot of people needed her. Including the Uchiha heir, who was kneeling nearby keeping watch along with Konohamaru and Udon, with her kidnapper Tetsu hog-tied and unconscious by his side.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled trying to locate his girlfriend, "Hinata-chan!"

"Where was her group supposed to be dobe?" Sasuke yelled at his teammate while parrying a strike from the enemy.

"Northern side," Naruto replied throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached.

Sasuke pushed his opponent into a tree then quickly beheaded him. Taking a deep breath he turned to assist Naruto as the shinobi cast a lightning jutsu. They both dodged the strike then wheeled around to attack him from both sides. Sasuke called chidori into his sword and the forest echoed with the sound of his "thousand birds" jutsu. The Haruno, not knowing which one to attack, performed a series of hand signs igniting his body and shooting it towards Sasuke, sensing he was the bigger threat. Sasuke immediately reacted changing the form of his attack from the sword to the chidori spear and successfully countered the attack. The shinobi's foolishness at turning his back to Naruto cost him his life as the blonde planted a kunai in his heart stilling him. A few seconds later they heard the bugle of a horn and watched as the enemy began a type of retreat.

"They're leaving?" Naruto watched a little confused.

"Hn…cowards, they know we're more powerful and they don't want to risk annihilation," Sasuke said wiping blood off his blade with the dead man's shirt.

"Whatever…I just need to make sure Hinata's alright."

Both men sprang into action killing anyone in their path as they made their way to the northern area of the valley. But what Naruto saw almost stopped his heart. Hinata had taken a blow to the leg crippling her against three men that were poised and ready for the killing blow.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he prepared to sprint forward.

A large gust of wind cut off his actions and threw him and Sasuke to the ground. When they got their bearings they watched as Hinata and her three attackers were swallowed up in a large vortex of air, with Kamikaze floating just above them.

"No! No, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he prepared to jump and save her.

"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke yelled gripping his arm to hold him down, "You'll injure yourself if you jump at that thing!"

"But Hinata…! Hinata's in there!" he yelled back pulling against Sasuke's iron grip.

"Just wait," the Uchiha growled as the vortex dissipated. He noticed earlier that while the three men inside the vortex suffocated, Kaze had made a small air pocket allowing her and Hinata to survive unscathed.

They watched as the three men fell to the ground like rag dolls as Kaze floated easily down to the earth and extended her hand towards the Hyuuga. Hinata took it and stood shakily on her good leg.

"Hinata!" Naruto sprang forward pulling her into chest and holding her tightly.

Hinata sighed in relief while returning his tight grip, "Naruto…"

Large blue eyes turned upward to look up at Kaze. He was a little surprised when her silver eyes almost blended in with the whites…for a second he thought she had solid white eyes.

"Thank you Kaze," he told her with a large smile.

Kaze nodded shyly, "K-K-K-Kaminari said th-th-that she was nice t-t-t-t-to her." She bowed her head shielding her slightly ashamed eyes from him.

Naruto smiled widened at that statement, "Well she told you the truth. There's not a mean bone in my Hinata-chan's body."

Said Hyuuga looked up and smiled at the floating girl, "Thank you. Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in."

Kaze nodded shyly at being thanked, "…Sisters…"

"Go check on them, the rendezvous location is near the medics who are working on Sakura," Sasuke told her.

Kaze nodded once then disappeared.

* * *

A sharp crack had Kaminari moaning under Ino's healing hands.

"Hold on one sec, let me re-stitch the muscles back together then the pain will subside," Ino told the girl as her eyes opened to scan her surroundings.

"Wh-where…"

"Don't speak," Ino chided, "Let me finish with your jaw then you can talk."

The maroon haired woman heeded the advice and remained silent until blonde woman healing her finished. It was odd feeling the inside of your body move and mend itself at such a rapid pace but she didn't care because the more it moved the less pain she felt.

"Ok there, now you can speak," Ino sat back with a smile.

"Mizuko?" Kaminari called out.

"I'm here."

Light blue met dark blue and for the first time in three days Kaminari smiled.

"Is everything ok?"

"Hai, everything will be fine," Mizuko looked up seeing a large amount of people headed in their direction. When the horn bellowed throughout the battle field Mizuko knew that it was only a matter of time before the battle was over. Especially since the Haruno's were going to use the underground tunnels to escape. They led to the jump seal which transported them outside the island.

A gust of wind blew in her face as Kaze appeared kneeling next to them. She looked tired but that was to be expected since she, Kaminari, and Ryuu expended a lot of chakra containing the Gobi when it was released from the sealing jar. She was breathing hard, not used to using that much chakra all in one day.

"You ok there Kaze?" Mizuko asked studying her tanned face.

Kaze nodded sitting on her haunches trying to recover from the large chakra use. A loud roar had everyone looking to the sky as Ryuu spread her damaged wings landing softly onto the ground.

"Thank Kami you're ok," Mizuko sighed in relief.

"Mizuko," Ryuu fixed her hard silver eyes on her, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" the eldest asked a little worried.

"Shinta is going to detonate the seals and level this island," Ryuu spat out.

"He's going to what?" she asked in disbelief. Many of the people around them all gasped in shock at her declaration.

"I followed some of the bastards down into the tunnels. I heard everything," the dragon yelled.

"Heard what?" Naruto jogged up to them holding Hinata in his arms with Sasuke in tow.

"Shinta and the Haruno's who retreated are going to be detonating some seals that Ryuu stated has the capability of sinking this entire island," Shisui appeared next to his C.O., "We're going to need to evacuate the island as quickly as possible to avoid minimal casualties."

"Not necessary," Mizuko stood to address the two men.

"Mizuko," Ryuu hissed through her elongated teeth, "Don't you dare. You cannot afford to use any chakra while you're carrying!"

"This isn't the sealing Ryuu. I'm the only one here with the power to keep the sea at bay while the rest of you get to safety. This is not negotiable," she looked up at her towering seven foot tall sister but didn't back down.

"Your action in that matter in unnecessary I'm going back into the tunnels and I'll destroy the start point so Shinta cannot activate the seals," Ryuu argued back.

"You'll be a sitting duck in those caves," Mizuko reasoned, "You strength lies in the open sky where you can maneuver. If we had our Earth then it would be her that could level the tunnels without undo causalities but she isn't capable at the moment."

"Which is why I'm the next logical choice. Nobody else in this entire group is as powerful as me!"

"No!" Kaminari shouted silencing the arguing females. She hated when her sisters fought over anything, especially when the answer was clear…at least to her, "You are not the right one for this job. I can do it. As Raiden, I am the next logical choice."

"Out of the question Kaminari," Mizuko stated, "You have been through enough and your chakra levels are lower than ever."

"But against Kirin the tunnels don't stand a chance," the lighting lunoichi argued.

"No," Ryuu turned to face her, "The result of that attack at your current chakra levels could leave you more injured than you already are."

"I DON'T CARE!" Kaminari shouted stunning everyone silent, "I'm sick and tired of Shinta and Haruno-sama winning! I can't take it anymore…and I will not stand by and let my sister's risk their lives while I do nothing! This is my job, and there's nothing you two can do to stop me."

Steely blue eyes glared at harsh silver and resigned royal blue, she wasn't going to back down. If she used Kirin she would be able to completely upturn the tunnels, burying everyone underneath and killing more.

"I appreciate your sacrifice Kaminari but let Konoha go down and take care of this," Naruto stated.

"I will not," the woman replied, "This last attack belongs to me and I know you know it sisters."

Ryuu growled at her statement but could not deny the validity.

Mizuko looked over at Naruto while he stared back at her, "She's right…after everything she's been through this last attack does belong to her."

Naruto sighed looking at Sasuke who nodded in his direction, "If Kirin is as powerful as I think it is…she is the best bet against that much earth. Especially if you want minimal casualties."

Naruto nodded, "What types of preparations are needed to counter the effects of Kaminari's last attack?"

"With the force of the blast I don't think large scale defense is necessary," Kaminari said, "The earth will fly up more than out. But having everyone centralized wouldn't be a bad idea just in case."

"Alright everybody!" Naruto shouted into his radio, "Everyone gather around Sakura-chan's body but make sure you leave the medics enough space. Move it now!"

Kaminari took slow measured steps away from the general direction of people and took a deep breath.

_I can do this…I have to do this._

_**Together, as one, we will become lighting's purest form.**_

_In defense of our sisters and to protect a future free of strife, turmoil, and abuse._

_**We are Raiden!**_

Her feet were spread shoulder width apart and her hands pressed together in a prayer like position. She could feel her Inner's chakra growing brighter and brighter within her body. Surges of electricity shot out of her body as the sky darkened viciously above her; rumbling in anticipation for their master to appear. The pitch grew higher and higher as the surges became more powerful; enough that her body began to vibrate. Opening her liquid silver eyes she looked up at the sky and she raised her hands.

"KIRIN!"

In one large deafening bolt her body was transported up into the sky.

The surrounding shinobi watched as the petite young woman's body grew brighter and brighter. Many of them shielded their eyes from the electrical surges that ran rampant out of her body. It was…awe inspiring to watch that much power being controlled by one person. They watched as she all but disappeared in the bright light until they heard her voice shout.

"KIRIN!"

The resounded boom from the large bolt of lightning sent many shinobi and kunoichi's to their knees. She was gone…the only evidence of her existence was the small fire where she was standing just moments ago. That was until a large dragon-like head appeared from the black storm clouds. A high pitched, squealing roar left its powerful jaws as its blood red eyes turned towards its destination. All eyes were trained to the lightning dragon as it steadily glided with the clouds until it was positioned over the ruins. It howled into the sky as it circled its prey, preparing the earth for its inevitable defeat. All eyes were trained to magnificent chakra beast, reluctant to take their eyes off of it in fear they would miss the grand event. They weren't disappointed as the beast turned its nose to the ground and shot forward at blinding speeds. An instant later large boulders shot up from the impact. They flew in every direction and the shinobi watched the electric dragon disappear again into the sky. The rain of boulders scattered around the field missing the main group by a few feet, much to their relieved happiness…to defend against such large slabs of earth would definitely be taxing on their bodies and chakra reserves. Seconds later the rumbling stopped…the earth was quiet…the stillness was almost unnerving. The storm clouds above began to wane, the lightning ceased and the thunder softly rumbled. Soon the only noise that could be heard were the concentrated cries of the medics working on Sakura's body accompanied by the whispering wind as the ocean breeze blew through surrounding trees.

Everyone's eyes were again trained to the sky looking for the kunoichi that disappeared into the dark thundering expanse. Ten seconds passed, then fifteen…

"There!" someone shouted pointing up into the sky. All eyes trained onto the small figured rapidly free falling to the earth.

"Kaze!" Ryuu strode towards her sister, "Throw me!"

Kaze nodded and gripped her tail. Calling on her Inner strength the wind user spun quickly swinging Ryuu around with her before launching her body directly in Kaminari's direction. She followed her action with a quick flip pulling more of the air currents Kaze brought her arms together in a giant clap. The air shot forward in a strong gust propelled Ryuu's changed form forward at an enhanced speed. Then she waited and watched.

Her silver eyes were trained on the falling form of her sister. Her wings were pulled close to her body allowing her to penetrate the sky at a faster pace.

_Closer…just a little bit closer…_

Twenty feet…ten feet…five feet…

Her arms were outstretched but at the last second they missed. Ryuu immediately shifted her body swinging her legs under her and catching Kaminari's flailing leg. Ryuu grunted at the sudden weight pulled her downward and she spread her wings to counter the pull of gravity. Lifting her right leg, clawed hands gripped Kaminari's body and held her close as Ryuu's wings flapped roughly barely skimming the tops of the trees as she righted herself to accommodate her sister's added weight. Sighing a little in relief she glided over to the main group of people landing in front of Mizuko and the kunoichi's.

"Give her to me Ryuu," Mizuko demanded as she set Kaminari's limp body on Mizuko's lap, "Sister."

She shook Kaminari's shoulders not getting a response, "Kaminari," she kept calling out to her while gently trying to prod her awake. The maroon haired kunoichi remained motionless and Mizuko pressed two fingers to her neck, "She still has a heartbeat."

"She's exhausted…can't blame her considering everything that's happened," Ryuu knelt next to them.

"No you can't," Mizuko whispered stroking the girl's hair, "Now we just have to wait for one last sister. Hopefully she will pull through as we have."

Ryuu nodded once the glanced over in Sakura's direction. None of this would have been possible without her. This whole plan began because Tetsu decided to kidnap her from Konoha. If she hadn't been a victim, if she hadn't been a Haruno…then all of them, all of her sisters would still be living in hell. They owed her their lives, and Ryuu could only hope that Sakura would be able to pull through enough to survive this ordeal.

* * *

The moment Itachi left her with Shizune, Sakura's body collapsed.

"Hurry get her lying down!" the Jonin medic shouted at her assistants, "Reiko you're in charge of vitals hook up to the vagus nerve and her central nervous system we need to know every area that has been effected!"

"Hai," Reiko shouted as she turned Sakura's head to the side letting her cough up more blood, "We're here shishou, we will save you."

Reiko set her head down gently on a large tarp they brought to keep her body off the earth while performing the delicate procedures. She placed two fingers between the C10 and C12 on Sakura's spine and instantly hooked up to the nerve that controlled all the organs in the body. Her other hand spread out over the pink locks and her chakra locked on to the signals in her brain.

"Oh…Oh Kami, work quickly!" Reiko cried, "It's everywhere, there's not a place in her body that's not infected!"

"Are you sure?" Moegi asked trying inserting a needle to numb some of the pain but Sakura's thrashing was so severe she would injure her master before the morphine could be administered.

"Moegi put that away," Shizune commanded, "We need to work fast. If her entire body is infected she won't notice any more pain than what's already going on in her body."

"Hai," the orange haired medic replied.

"Moegi I want you to start on her skin," Shizune continued, "If her muscular system is exposed to the elements any longer she could contract a disease and that will just make our job harder. TingTing prepare the blood, we're going need to do a blood transfusion. Reiko the poison is also in her bloodstream correct?"

"Hai, blood, nervous system, muscles, organs, everywhere is infected," Reiko reported.

"Got it, start working on cleaning out the nerves. Start with the vagus nerve while I extract the poison from her organs. If we can get her vitals clean first while TingTing does the transfusion the rest should be a piece of cake," Shizune fought a large batch of tears.

"But Shizune-san," Moegi looked up from her hands, "Doing everything at once…shishou is going to need the morphine. The pain…"

"We have no choice!" the leader argued but every girl could see the pain behind her eyes, "If we just concentrate on one thing at a time we could lose her. The blood is circulating throughout the entire body and the organs will keep getting infected if we don't do the transfusion. But in order to make the transfusion successful we need her organs working. Do you all understand?"

"Hai."

"Let's get started, TingTing insert your senbon we need the quickest and most effective method," Shizune ordered.

Steeling herself so she could do her duty TingTing threw fifteen senbon into her master's body; two in each arm, three in each leg, and five in her torso making an X formation.

"Moegi once that arm as skin covering it grab the clean blood and start the second half of the transfusion and see those black marks…her body has suffered an injury make sure you're healing those while you're re-growing the skin. TingTing don't stop until all the poison is out of her system. Reiko you're the eyes as soon as the body starts failing you let us know. If any poison re-enters her blood stream let us know immediately. And keep her alive!"

"Hai," all three girls answered their leader.

"Alright let's begin!"

Shizune grabbed a large bowl that was filled with water and start with Sakura's lungs. She wanted to start with the heart but with the bloodstream being riddled with poison it would mean Shizune would not be able to completely extract all the poison before it reinfected the heart. And while she would be busy trying to clean out the heart repeatedly Sakura's other organs would begin to fail. So with great reluctance Shizune started elsewhere and once the all clear was given she would immediately go to her heart's sister's most precious organ and extract the poison.

TingTing attached chakra threads to each of the senbon and weaved a series of signs. She watched as her chakra crept down the small metal rods and into her master's body. Sakura jerk violently and began howling in pain as Shizune, at the same moment, pushed the extracting fluid into her lungs. The bun haired medic had to close out her master's screams of agony so she could concentrate on her work. If she faltered for just a moment it would cost her master's life. And she promised the Hokage and everyone in the rescue team that she would not fail. Closing her eyes to better focus on her task TingTing proceeded to systematically drain the contaminated lifeblood out of Sakura's body. Once she was certain that the majority was clean she could let Moegi know that she could begin the transfusion.

Moegi held her master's arm down while she continued to work on growing her skin back. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she heard the pained screams coming from her mouth. After today…after this operation…she never wanted to hear this noise again. It was heart wrenching hearing a loved one howl in so much pain and there was nothing you could do about it. Shizune was right; healing only the organs with contaminated blood would be no good as they would continue to become contaminated. And only doing blood first would mean her organs would probably fail.

"Her heart's giving out!" Reiko shouted, "She's going V-fib!"

"Reiko, shock her with chakra!" Shizune shouted as she extracted more poison from another portion of her body, "Keep her heart going at all costs!"

Detaching her left hand from Sakura's brain Reiko placed her palm over Sakura's chest, "Clear!"

The three other medics momentarily stopped as Sakura's body arched in reaction.

"It's going!" Reiko shouted replacing her hands on Sakura's pink hair.

"Keep monitoring!"

Shizune emptied the contaminated bowl and refilled it with clean water from her pack, then continued one with the extraction. A dark presence settled near her but she didn't need to look up to know Itachi was now watching them. She didn't bother to say anything and decided to just stay completely focused on her task.

"TingTing how much longer?" Moegi asked.

"Three more minutes Moegi, then you can begin," she answered not opening her eyes.

"Sakura might not have three more minutes TingTing!"

"If you begin the transfusion now Moegi you will be contaminating the fresh blood and we don't have another pack! This entire operation will be fruitless because there isn't any other way to get the poison out of her blood stream. Three. More. Minutes. Any sooner and you'll kill her," TingTing argued in a hard voice.

Moegi sighed, she knew she shouldn't try to rush this procedure but she didn't want to risk another heart failure. Besides seeing the state that she was in…the black marks Moegi identified as burns she just wanted this to be over with. How they got onto her body she didn't want to know…but that wasn't even half of it. Many of Sakura's muscles in her arms had been ripped and torn without any healing. After they finished with the poison, Sakura's body in general was still going to need a lot of healing. And at the rate that the blood was leaving her body…

"V-fib again!" Reiko called removing her hand, "Clear!"

Shizune and Moegi removed their hands from the body as it arched.

Shizune checked for a pulse, "Again!"

"Clear!"

The bloodied body arched again and Shizune rechecked.

"We're good, continue."

Moegi finished with Sakura's left arm and began working on her leg. She wanted to start on the torso but with Shizune already working diligently at extracting the poison, the skin regrowth would get in the way. Placing her hands just over the bloody flesh Moegi began her work focusing intently on her task when TingTing called out to her.

"Prep for the blood transfusion!"

Moegi ceased immediately and pulled out a bag a blood, a retractable pole, a needle and tubing. Shoving the pole into the ground she then hooked the bag to the top. The tubing was inserted to the bottom blood bag and hooked all the way up to the needle.

"Ready," Moegi called to her partner.

"Insert needle in five, four, three, two, and one," TingTing chanted while performing another series of hand signs.

Moegi stuck the needle into her master's arm and watched as the fresh blood carefully entered her system, "Thank Kami that shishou is a universal recipient."

"Hai…" TingTing agreed.

"Moegi, give her that morphine, her body is calm for the moment," Shizune ordered, while Sakura moaned, her body too weak to try and put up any resistance.

"Hai."

Itachi watched everything…watched her heart fail once, watched as she slowly and steadily kept losing chakra. He watched her blood drain out of her under TingTing's surgery. And he could do nothing. This was one area that if he even tried to be of assistance he would only be a nuisance. His expertise was in fighting, strategizing, and assessing an enemy's weakness and exploiting it in order to gain victory. He was an expert in the battles for life while giving death to others. But this…this battle in front of him…was a whole different type of battle for life and death. These medics were giving everything to keep someone alive rather than making sure they never rose from the ground again. It was maddening!

"Reiko status," Shizune asked.

"Lungs, intestines, liver, diaphragm, bladder, uterus, are all clear. It's safe now to do the heart," she answered.

"Hai, now extracting from the heart. Reiko if you can please keep her steady, make her muscles relax," the Jonin medic ordered.

"Hai, I'll try but many of them are not responsive."

"The nerves detached?"

"Hai but many muscle groups all over her body are ripped and torn. It's amazing that she was able to move to be honest," Reiko bowed her head so that it touched Sakura's.

"Will power…she had to be strong," Shizune answered as she inserted the cleansing water directly into Sakura's chest making her body twitch in discomfort and groan slightly.

"One month…" Moegi whispered, "Whatever hell she went through she withstood it for one month. She's amazing…"

"She's our master," TingTing said as she opened her teary eyes, "To expect anything less from her is shameful."

Itachi closed his eyes after listening to the medics. He knew exactly what happened to his Sakura. He knew every dirty detail, every pain, every ache, and every…torment her body was put through. And to see her take such a large beating over that month and to get poisoned on the battle field and still stand up and knock her opponent on his ass…Kami she was amazing. She was strong, bullheaded, stubborn, and she even had the balls to ask him to keep her perpetrator alive just so she could heal and kick his ass all over again. Kami he loved her…she was amazing and they were right…to expect anything less than amazing from Sakura was foolishness. She had rightfully earned her title of Sannin and the Best Medic Nin in the world and rightfully so. He just hoped that now that she was free, that she could be happy after everything that has happened.

He had to admit he was nervous borderline scared that she would reject him. During the briefing the previous night Naruto stated that all bijuu hated the Uchiha's sharingan and by extension their clan in general. He had hoped that she wouldn't be sealed, that they would make it in time to spare her of that burden. But alas they were late, and under circumstances that they should have foreseen. Why wouldn't a clan full of seal masters use seals to hide their movements? He cursed himself for his oversight and he knew that Naruto and others felt the same. Had it really been so long since there had ever been a decent seal master in the world that they overlooked something so minute that it cost one kunoichi her life? But then another question made his still…would the Gobi, that was forever sealed inside his love, be the reason that they would never be together; that he would not get to share his life with her as her husband? Did the bijuu's bias against Uchihas extend that far?

These questions weighed heavily on his mind. Sakura was sealed and if what Naruto said was true about the bijuu's hatred…needless to say he could only hope that the beast now sealed inside his Sakura would not damage their relationship. He could only hope and pray, until Sakura was well enough to answer those questions.

So engrossed he was in his thoughts he barely managed to glance up at the increased chakra being emitted from Kaminari's Kirin. He watched with a blank face as the magnificent being slammed into the ground shooting boulders up into the sky with ease. He didn't care about the amazing display of power…how could he care about something like that when the woman he loved was fighting for her life right in front of him? And he could do nothing but watch and wait. Usually Uchiha Itachi was a patient man, stalking prey from the shadows and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but on this day at this very moment his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see her laughing…he just wanted to see her big green eyes.

Bowing his head he took a deep shuddering breath as the surrounding shinobi slowly ventured in their direction. He could feel Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, and Kakashi, walk up to him but he didn't look up or even acknowledge them. He was still warring with himself. The peace he hoped to once again feel in her presence was still eluding him. And until he found that peace…he could not be himself. Gone was the stoic shinobi of his past, Sakura had broken that cage long ago and now he needed her to put himself back on his feet.

"How is she doing?" Shisui asked as he knelt next to his best friend.

Itachi didn't answer as he kept his eyes closed fighting the sudden urge to lash out and slit Tetsu's throat out of pent up anger.

Shisui sighed next to his friend sensing his distress; whatever was happening to Sakura it wasn't good enough to bring his friend any semblance of peace. Instead of waiting for an answer Shisui placed a firm hand on Itachi's shoulder and settled next to him offering his silent support.

Sasuke stared at his brother and growled. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't everything just work out? Why couldn't he just have his old brother and teammate back? Why did all this shit have to happen in the first place? Kami even after a mostly successful mission when the mood should he high with victory, but the metaphorical thunder clouds were still present snuffing out any small amount of light. This situation just sucked.

Naruto watched as the medic's continued to work diligently on his best friend. Most of her skin was regrown hiding the bloody muscle beneath her. Moegi was removing a long needle from her arm when Sai jogged up.

"I've gone through the ranks. No casualties," he reported.

"None?" Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Sai nodded, "Hai. I've received similar reports from all of the shinobi. The ones that they fought were indeed focused in one area of expertise either ninjutsu or genjutsu but they were far from masterful. Countering the seals that the enemy would throw out was the most difficult part of the battle for everyone. I believe that Tetsu lead through so much fear that the kunoichi's exaggerated the abilities of the clansmen. As a result we were prepared for the worst of battles; possibly losing many comrades to masters when in reality, we Jonin and ANBU were fighting Chunin. This misinformation worked in our favor."

"Hmmmmm, careless," Kakashi mused thinking that if Tetsu hadn't focused so much on the mistreatment of his kunoichi's his clan may have been more powerful. And if he treated the kunoichi's equally they definitely would have lost many comrades while retrieving Sakura. Not that he would wish this type of abuse on anyone, but Sai was right, this did work in their favor.

Naruto smiled at that, "That's the best news I could have received. Baa-chan will be pleased. Only thing left now is Sakura-chan…"

"Status?" Sai asked looking over at the medics.

"No word yet, we're waiting for them to finish," Kakashi replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sai nodded and promptly sat on the ground and pulled out a sketch book to fill in the time. There was no use in wallowing or fretting when nothing could be done. He found it was best to fill his time with drawing until something important turned up.

Ten more minutes passed and TingTing fell onto her rear in exhaustion. Moegi wiped the sweat from her brow while breathing deeply with a small satisfied smile on her face. Shizune was next fanning herself and unzipping her medic vest to let the air brush over her chest. She collected the four metallic rings that had melted onto Sakura's skin and set them aside. Reiko was last her forehead touching Sakura's and her eyes closed in deep concentration. She was so still that Naruto was beginning to think she fell asleep until onyx eyes opened and a large smile revealed her pearly whites.

"We did it," she whispered then leaned down to kiss Sakura's brand new forehead, "She's ok."

At the small admission everyone within hearing distance visibly relaxed and word spread quickly.

"Prep her for transport," Shizune stood as she ordered, "Wrap her tightly and Moegi only give her enough to last for tomorrow. We will administer more tryptophan daily."

The brown haired medic looked at Naruto then at Itachi undecided on where she should report. Naruto cocked his head to the side as they both walked over to where Itachi was kneeling with Sasuke and Shisui by his side.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked a little anxious.

Shizune sighed running a hand through her sweaty hair, "Do you want the easily answer or the lengthy explanation?"

Naruto was about to when Itachi beat him to it, "What happened, explain from the beginning to the end."

Shizune nodded once then started her explanation, "Well when you brought her to us her entire body was covered in poison. And I mean the entire body; nervous system, muscular systems, all internal organs, blood stream, everything. We immediately set to work. Reiko monitored her body, letting us know if her heart failed and controlled spasms and such. Moegi worked on regrowing her skin from when she went three tails. TingTing and I started with the poison extraction. It was…painful for her and for us. But we succeeded using the new field method of blood transfusion. Sakura completed the procedure and we're putting her into a medically induced sleep for the remainder of the journey. Her body needs it. After we finished the poison extraction we went through her body and stitched up all the ripped muscles, tendons, healed the bruises and burns that were…well everywhere. It's not surprising the extent of the damage considering what she went through. I was amazed that she even tried to fight. The poison alone should have paralyzed her not even considering most of the muscles in her legs were ripped from excessive tension being applied over the month. But overall she is stable. We just need to get her home and into the hospital as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, "Anything special we should do for her?"

Shizune shook her head, "I'm going to keep her asleep. For now her body just needs to rest. Her chakra levels were so severe and along with the poison we had to restart her heart twice."

Naruto flinched at the statement but nodded all the same, "Shizune-chan thank you so much."

She smiled a little shyly at the blonde, "You're welcome Naruto, Itachi."

The medic turned and helped the Alpha Team finish their clean up and transport work.

"That poison hit…that was meant for me," Naruto whispered to the group, "Sakura-chan saw that bastard attacking from the rear. Even after she went three tails on me she found the strength to pick me up and throw me out of the way…and she took the hit for me…"

Kakashi gripped his student's shoulder tightly, "You know why she did it, don't you?"

When the blonde Uzumaki didn't answer Kakashi continued.

"She had been through hell and she wasn't about to let anyone else experience it. She had been subjected to that poison constantly for months and she didn't want you to suffer. You're important to her but you're also important to Konoha…she protected you as one of her precious people."

A few tears slipped out of his eyes, "I love that girl."

"As do we all," the silver haired Jonin answered.

"Let's get everyone up and ready," Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes, "Sai! Tell everyone to be ready to move out in ten minutes. We're going home!"

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo...did it live up to your expectations? Or did i epically fail?**

**Just so everyone knows i've been working on this chapter for a week straight. It's my longest chapter by far! So feel privileged, i thought about breaking it up in the middle after Sakura goes two tails but then i thought...that's just rude...so i kept going :) **

**Please review and tell me how i did. This is my first huge battle scene and i want to know how i did. Anyways until next time my loyal and awesome readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello fabulous readers :) And yes you are fabulous! Ok quick note i have officially started school so my writing time and everything has been significantly lessened. So i'm not finished with this...there is still A LOT more to write but my weekly updates might turn into two weeks. Now you're aware. I haven't disappeared i'm just not as available to write as i used to be. I will try to stay with once a week but i just don't know. So now onto more filler!**

* * *

It was high noon and the rescue team and the kunoichi's were ready to leave the island; most of them wanted to go home while the rest were ready to start a new life. The Haruno's made sure all the children's bags were securely strapped to them and double checking numbers to make sure nobody was left behind. The Konoha nin were relaxing and conserving chakra for the journey home. But before they left a small funeral was held for the fallen. The Haruno kunoichi's and Konoha nin scattered throughout the battlefield collecting the bodies and placing them on the shore near the water. At the Haruno's request the men and the women who had died were separated into two piles and the men burned without any type of service. On the other hand the fallen sisters were laid side by side with their hands clasped together on their chests in reverence. Mizuko had knelt next to one elderly lady when Naruto walked up to her.

"Most of these women were older…were they the mothers?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she answered kissing the lady's hand before replacing it, "This woman, I had just found out, was my grandmother, Uzumaki Leah."

"Uzumaki?!" he asked a little surprised, "My last name is Uzumaki."

Mizuko looked up with sad but curious eyes, "Is it now?"

"Hai, and if she's your grandmother then that means were family!" he smiled wide.

Mizuko let a few tears fall but she smiled at him as well…family, especially like Naruto she would love to keep, "Thank you Naruto…your kindness is a great blessing."

The blonde laughed putting his hands behind his head. Mizuko turned her attention back to the dead. If only she hadn't been with child, she could have saved them. If only this life never existed for them in the first place. But then again…she wouldn't be Mizuko…she wouldn't be the water child. In a roundabout perverted way she was grateful to her former leader Tetsu for making her who she was. She was strong enough to protect her sisters, strong enough to save them, and she would now be strong enough to lead them in this new life, just like her grandmother and the other mothers wished her to do.

With a long sigh Mizuko stood slowly with Naruto's help and stretched. Some of the smaller children walked up to her and tugged on her dress.

"Mizuko nee-chan?" one little girl looked up at her sister.

"Yes Mina, what is it?"

"Does this mean that Haruno-sama won't hit us anymore?" she asked innocently with large doe eyes.

Mizuko's sad features turned instantly to empathy as she looked around the gathered group of her younger sisters. Many of the elder kunoichi's stood behind the younger girls, all with happy tears in their eyes. They knew they were free but they were waiting for Mizuko's confirmation, as their designated leader.

The other shinobi within hearing distance looked over in shock. Did that small child just ask if she was going to be hit anymore? The whispers started quickly since everybody aside from Team Kakashi and a few others were not privy to the Haruno's former abuse. Naruto sent Sasuke around the group to stop any type of gossiping before it started, these women had been through enough and they didn't need their new comrades feeling ill at ease around them.

"Yes Mina-chan," Mizuko answered with a happy smile even if it didn't reach her eyes, "Haruno-sama cannot hurt us anymore. We're free."

Mina's large hazel eyes began to water and then she started to laugh. The little girl immediately grabbed her sister's hand and they began to dance in a circle laughing and shouting their joy for everyone to hear. Some of the older girls like Akahana and Kinu fell to their knees and thanked whatever deity above that they were spared. Their virginity had been taken by force but now they were going to be subjected to more of the torturous treatment. Many of the older women nearing Mizuko's age only cried with relief.

The reaction surprised many of the Konoha shinobi but at the same time they couldn't help but smile. They had literally saved these women from hell…a celebration was in order.

There was one man though who refused to be a part of such celebration because to him…his happiness was not yet complete. The joy he felt when he saw the small children dancing together their happiness was naturally infectious. But still, even their light hearted laughter held no sway on his heart. It was still dark and the cause was the unconscious pink haired woman in his arms. Until her green eyes opened and looked at him, there would be no peace and no happiness. Holding her mummy-wrapped body tightly against his chest Itachi stood slowly not willing to jostle her in case it disturbed her rest. Shizune put her in a medically induced sleep and she would stay that way until they reached Konoha. And he would have to wait…on bated breath…hoping…praying…waiting for her to return to him…again.

Naruto smiled as he watched the younger kids play but they couldn't stay forever. Besides they could play all they wanted on the streets of the sunlit Konoha. "We're getting ready to leave soon, is there anything you want to say?" he walked up to Mizuko and asked her.

Mizuko sighed and looked back to Leah's face…she looked so peaceful. The stress lines that adorned her face the day before were gone. She had fulfilled her duty and died protecting her daughter's futures. Mizuko then looked around at all of the other mother's faces.

_Courage…to walk into the unknown._

_**Courage to face life's new adversities.**_

_We might be the water child but do we have the strength to do what is necessary._

_**We will never know until we try. And try we must for our sisters and for our child.**_

_We are free now and we must protect that freedom at all costs._

_**Then let us be done with this place and move forward.**_

Mizuko looked down at her stomach; the baby kicked giving her the encouragement she needed. It didn't matter what lied in store for her or her sisters. What mattered is that they pushed forward regardless of their past. They wouldn't turn tail and run for cover now, it was far too late for that. Moving forward, like her baby's kick told her, was the only way to go.

"Today marks the end of one era and the beginning of a new one," she intoned not looking up from the fallen mothers. The Haruno's had fallen quiet to watch her, "They wanted this for us. They wanted our freedom and they gave their lives for it. Do not look back, we can't afford to dwell on those things anymore. We're here now, and Konoha has offered us refuge. In return for their kindness we will give them our skills, our abilities, and we will serve their village and help them put a stop to injustice in this world. We, of all people, know exactly what it feels like to be treated by vermin. But today…on this field…on the island of our heritage, we the kunoichi's of Uzushiogakure, of the Haruno clan, will practice equality. Tetsu wanted us to be leaders and be all powerful, but he was wrong. With our new direction our new lives, we will be servants to Konoha. They fight for the good of others, and so will we. By the blood of our mothers…I so swear."

The weight of her words were heavy on the kunoichi's damaged spirits, but none-the-less beneath the heavy weight came the lightness of a new life…of a new purpose…for all of them.

"By the blood of our mothers I so swear," Ryuu vowed standing next to her sister.

"By the blood of our mothers I so swear," Kaminari limped up hanging onto Kaze's shoulder; she had awakened during the gathering of the bodies and had slowly been regaining her strength.

"By the b-blood of our mothers I s-so swear," Kaze whispered.

The rest of the Haruno's finished off the circle around the dead mothers swearing the same oath.

"Together as one, follow my lead sisters," Mizuko commanded raising her hands into a seal, "Bird!"

The rest of the group followed suit instantaneously creating the hand sign.

"Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Ox, Bore, Horse, Bird!"

A large seal appeared beneath the dead bodies and characters of the seal slithered over their bodies like snakes, tattooing skin and clothing alike. Holding the seal tightly with their combined chakra strength Mizuko studied the bodies making sure every last one was bound by the seal before continuing.

"Kai!" she spoke in a commanding voice.

The edges began to swirl, the corners of the seal broke off from the feet of the casters and began to move.

"Make room but do not drop your seal," Mizuko told the women across from her.

Parting down the middle they moved out of the way as seal began to spin and work its way toward the water. The black ink seeped into the spinning blue expanse and the seal was taken away in the current. They watched as it spun around in circles until falling in the eye of the whirlpool.

"On my mark we will seal," Mizuko ordered, "Horse, Ram, Tiger, Fuin!"

"Fuin!" each of the kunoichi's repeated and a bright white light erupted from the center where the seal fell. A few seconds later it vanished leaving only the water to protect their fallen. They were gone, out of sight but never out of mind.

"It is done," Mizuko whispered as the women dropped their seals.

A couple of the toddlers began crying and those who had previously volunteered went to pick them up. Soothing words were whispered and they calmed under theirs sister's ministrations.

"Uzumaki-san," Mizuko turned to address Naruto, "We are ready to leave now."

Naruto nodded, "That was a cool seal. What was it?"

"Leah taught it to me," Mizuko answered, "It's the burial ritual for anyone of Haruno or Uzumaki blood who dies on this island. I was taught many things from my predecessors that weren't taught to my sisters. I was entrusted with their knowledge and to pass on said knowledge once we were safe in Konoha."

He smiled at her, "Sweet, I guess we should get going then. Oi Yamato-taichou get that wall back up!"

"I you would permit me," Mizuko cut in, "I believe I'm the more suitable candidate for crossing."

"Yeah you would be but what about that little one," Naruto looked down at her stomach then met her eyes again.

Mizuko smiled slightly, "I won't try to use a lot chakra. That way I cover myself from Ryuu's scolding I'm sure to get."

Naruto grew instantly excited, "If you're certain then I definitely want to see what you can do."

Mizuko chuckled at his excited face then turned to walk towards the water.

She walked directly passed Ryuu who glared in her direction, "If you use one ounce of chakra…"

"Ryuu, you know I can't control it," Mizuko looked up and laughed at her disgruntled face, "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you with my life. But this is foolishness," she replied.

"And I trust you with mine. Let me show them what I can do since you have already done so."

Ryuu grumbled and stood by the shore line with her, "The instant you falter…"

"You will be right by my side," the pregnant woman laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Hai," Ryuu agreed as Mizuko's grey-tanned hand slipped softly off her shoulder.

Mizuko took steady steps into the waters before her. Sighing in the liquid's cool feeling that surrounded her aching feet instantly soothing them, she smiled as she continued to descend into the brilliant waters. Her body was reacting instantly to the liquid and there literally was nothing she could do about it. The ocean algae and small animal life stirred at her appearance. They made way for her, accommodated her, and made sure that her descent into their natural habitat went smoothly. They loved her.

The child inside began kicking in excitement the moment her belly touched the water.

"Is that far enough you think?" the baby kicked an affirmative, "Let us begin then."

The conflicting currents swirled around her form. If she had been anyone else they would have already been pulled away to be sucked down into the depths of the maelstrom. But she wasn't just any other person; she was born to control this element. With one last caress on her swelling stomach her hands skimmed over the top of the swirling waters. Lifting her hands slowly, small streams followed her movements until she created a small ball of water in front of her.

Then she began to hum holding the small ball of water close to her lips. She could feel the ripple of chakra leave her body as the swirling pools ceased their daily routine. She continued her humming and then she was answered by a light chorus of responses. Looking up to her left a small pod of dolphins jump through the water.

More laughs echoed from the shoreline and Mizuko smiled hearing her sister's reactions. The dolphins continued to dance until they stopped just before the water user chirping lightly at her. She laughed at their playfulness and without any spoken word the porpoises flipped into the air and left the same way they came. Turning her attention back to the task at hand she dropped the ball back into the water and extended her arms gripping at the blue expanse. She slowly pulled the water close to her body, her arms coming back to center. Then in one swift circular motion she created a maelstrom with her silver eyed, pregnant body as its center.

The gathered people on the shoreline watched as the currents beat on her body, but she walked through as if it didn't matter to her.

Kakashi walked up to Ryuu, "How is that possible?"

Ryuu didn't take her eyes off her sister as she descended lower until her belly touched the surface, "The water will never hurt her. It is who she is, their kin, their daughter, it will always protect her and obey her."

"Those currents are strong," he continued wanting to get a more definite answer out of her, "It destroyed three earthen walls in a matter of minutes when we crossed earlier."

Ryuu gave him a sidelong glance, "Then it should be very telling about who and what she is. The water obeys her, whether she wants it too or not. If you want more of an explanation then you need to ask her."

Kakashi continued to stare and his single eye widened when he heard a low hum followed by the two whirlpools stilling. The center vortex's disappeared and the soft gurgling from the swirling currents had calmed. The melodic humming though continued as he watched Mizuko' body slightly…shift.

Ryuu grumbled beside him, "Oh that woman…"

"Hmmmm," Kakashi replied studying Mizuko's form intently.

"She's getting distracted."

Before he could ask for clarification high pitched singing drew his attention to the south. Dolphins flipped through the calm water and danced around obviously attracted to the pulsing chakra that he could sense in the water. The children began jumping and laughing at the dolphins and many of them were shouting that they want to touch them and play but they never got their wish. Mizuko sent them away moments later and waited for the water to still once more. The humming stopped and the water was like a thin pane of glass letting the shinobi look down into its hidden depths. Then she began to pull and everyone watched the water instant obey her command. It rippled around her, splashing like waves against the rocks but she remained unmoving. With a flick of her wrist the water changed and a large maelstrom appeared spinning steadily and slowly. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and exposed his sharingan to study the water. Nothing…no chakra. That would have surprised him before except when he had already studied Kaze's mysterious disappearance from Tsunade's office.

"Step on the water, it is safe," Mizuko called in a low tone that carried easily to everyone's ears.

The children were the first to obey, their trust in her ability was absolute. The rest of the Haruno's followed behind them making sure they didn't wander off the spinning portion of the water. But that didn't keep them from splashing each other while they spun around in a circle following the strong current created by the water user.

The Konoha shinobi were more careful as they stepped onto the spinning water. On instinct everyone focused chakra to their feet as stood still letting the water move them, hesitantly trusting the woman in the center. Itachi stood and with two assigned Uchiha guards and made his way onto their transport holding Sakura securely to him. The light oceanic breeze blew her bangs into her face but with his hands full he couldn't move them. Instead he blew lightly until the pink locks settled in a different location. His sharingan eyes swept over her once more and it appeared her condition was unchanged. Still he would keep his bloodline activated and would notify Shizune the moment she started to decline. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Has everyone boarded?" Mizuko asked her eyes closed and hands together.

"Hai Mizuko nee-chan," Naruto answered a little cheekily. He was obviously feeling over excited since Mizuko told him they were related.

She nodded once and opened her silver eyes to stare at the watery expanse ahead of her. Her body began to ripple slightly and a small light turned on inside of her, as if she were a small treasure submerged under water. Several small gasps were heard as they watched her take the first step forward and the large maelstrom moved with her, carrying them effortlessly. Kakashi noticed that as soon as the children waded atop the spinning currents that she added chakra into the mix. Disabling the chakra on his left foot he tested his theory…and was correct. The chakra that was added was preventing the riders from falling into the water. He knew that if he wanted he didn't have to support himself but old habits die hard and he kept the chakra pumping in his feet. They moved steadily forward supported by the one lone woman in the middle. It was eerie and slightly unsettling to put that amount of trust in a stranger but then again…he'd been assigned on teams with people he didn't know personally and he'd put his life on the line many times trusting them. Why should this be any different?

"Look she's floating!" a small girl called out.

Eyes were trained to her feet as the water grew darker signaling deeper water but Mizuko stayed in place.

"She's not floating Yukari," Ryuu told her, "Look closer and what do you see?"

Needless to say more than just the children were paying attention.

"There's a small sliver of water just beneath her feet," Akahana answered, "It's not allowing her change her position even though the water gets deeper."

Ryuu nodded, "This is your eldest sister showing off."

"Come now Ryuu," Mizuko chided winking at her, "Like you didn't do plenty of showing off during the battle."

The orange haired kunoichi scoffed, "I was fighting that was different."

"Yes walking through a large wall of flames you created and growling to intimidate your opponents isn't showing off at all."

Her sister's began to chuckle as did some Konoha nin.

Ryuu growled and folded her arms not entirely sure what to say to that.

"Did you really walk through a wall of flames?" Naruto asked looking at her, the excitement clear in his eyes.

Ryuu nodded while she continued to glare at her water sister.

"It was when we were chasing some men to the base," Shisui walked up to explain, "She incinerated a few and while they were still burning she stepped over their bodies and charged at the rest."

Ryuu turned her glare on the Uchiha while he and Naruto chuckled at her. She didn't know what they found so funny about it. She killed them and they were laughing as though it was some kind of joke. And who the hell did the guy think he was following her around like a damned stalker?

"Well I hope you had your fill," She huffed at the two of them, "Because the show is over."

Shisui scoffed in mock hurt, "You mean to say that we will never again get to witness your prowess?"

"I'm not a circus act," she spat out still not looking at them.

"I didn't say you were," he toned down the teasing just a bit because of her attitude, "I was merely stating that I, among others probably, would love to spar against you. Your unique ability is very intriguing. Surely you wouldn't turn down that kind of chance?"

Ryuu huffed sticking her nose slightly in the air, "You wouldn't last five minutes against me."

Shisui's eyes shot up, intrigued by her dismissive statement. The surrounding crowd ooh-ed at their banter.

"Would you like to bet on that?" he baited her into a challenge.

Ryuu turned to face the man and took him in with narrowed golden eyes. He stood just taller than her six feet probably and had a lean but obviously muscular build. He was dressed in a formfitting black sleeveless shirt with matching pants. Covering the material he wore metal greaves and bracers on his arms and one large metal chest plate. He had a sword, she heard people call it a ninjatao earlier, strapped to his back and a mask tied to the side of his messy black hair. Her eyes zeroed in on the mask and they widened in recognition, it was the same black cat mask that saved her. He was the one that undid the seal! Her memory flashed briefly and she remembered him instantly killing the six men that surrounded her in less than three seconds. She could only accomplish that if they were all standing near each other in a type of line and she burned them. But he…this man drifted around in a circle in three seconds! He obviously was a higher level fighter by his skill and the tattoo on his arm…she noticed only a few others wore, including the man carrying Sakura. Maybe she couldn't beat him…

"Like what you see darling?" he teased.

…Then again, she needed to shut that annoying mouth of his, "Not interested, but I'll take you up on that spar."

"I look forward to it," Shisui replied smoothly as his eyes changed from onyx to red. He had been eyeing her since she started her visual assessment of him. He could see the recognition in her eyes when they landed on his mask and he was happy that she remembered. She certainly was quite a beautiful woman. One he wouldn't mind playing the slightly ridiculous but addicting dating game with. She was obviously playing hard to get…but at the same time she didn't seem aware of the fact. And that made him even more determined to win her over. Of course with their circumstances, which Itachi had let slip during their journey to Uzushiogakure, he would have to tread very carefully.

It was even more amusing when he noticed the subtle stillness that followed the changing eye color. She obviously knew about his bloodline and the small amount of fear was evident…until she covered it up with steely determination. He smirked as her face hardened under his amused gaze, yes this spar would definitely be very worthwhile.

"It's only fitting that I have a name to call you," Ryuu said evenly, "Or would you prefer to be called an arrogant bastard."

Many men and women laughed at that while Mizuko chided her for using such language in front of the children. Ryuu didn't pay her any mind; she didn't want to be seen as weak in front of these ninja's so her attitude, according to her, was perfectly appropriate.

"If it pleases you to call me such names then by all means Ryuu-san," Shisui smirked, "But if it doesn't…then you may call me Uchiha Shisui."

Ryuu nodded, "Uchiha-san-"

"Shisui, please."

Her eyes narrowed, "Shisui-san…whenever you feel like getting your ass kicked come find me."

Shisui bowed slightly but didn't break eye contact, "With pleasure."

More chuckles echoed around the shinobi. Murmurs of anticipation, her naivety, and her bravery whistled past her ears but she didn't pay them any mind. She was completely focused on her next opponent, who still wouldn't stop that arrogant smirk! Was it permanently plastered to his face?

"Alright enough," Kakashi called out to end the odd flirting…argument…whatever anyone decided to call that, "We're coming ashore."

Everyone turned slightly to look ahead as the shoreline rapidly approached. One by one everyone waited their turn as the maelstrom continued to swirl letting them exit onto the sandy shore safely. Once they were safe away from the currents Mizuko broke her hold over the water and sent it back to its former place. Then step by step she ascended to the shore just as the two giant maelstroms reformed, protecting the once again desolate isle.

"Did you overdo it like I told you not to?" Ryuu walked up.

Mizuko shook her head, "I'm fine Ryuu. It was actually very soothing."

Ryuu huffed but couldn't help but let a small smile light up her face, "Yeah feels nice doesn't it?"

Mizuko laughed as they walked up to the rest of the group. They easily passed their small number of clansmen to talk to Naruto.

"So we were discussing traveling and we kinda need to know what type of chakra capacity you and the other Haruno's have?" Naruto asked.

"Well," she sighed, "Compared to you our reserves are probably very small. We're not used to traveling long distances for extended periods of time. Short sprints we can handle but Tetsu always had us jumping with the seals. If we go to the main hub then I could probably figure out the sign combination to activate the rotation."

"And how would you be able to do that?" Ryuu asked eyeing her suspiciously, "Actually I'd also like to know how you knew the burial seal."

"Ryuu you can chastise me later just not now," Mizuko looked up at her with hard blue eyes, "But to answer your question in short I learned a lot of things from the mothers. As for why I didn't tell you that conversation will have to wait for later. Right now there are more important things to discuss."

Ryuu growled and folded her arms defensively, she hated when Mizuko kept secrets.

"And stop being so damn angry it's unbecoming."

Ryuu dropped her arms in shock before the anger resurfaced, "You never chided me on that before."

"That's because before you had a reason. That reason no longer applies and it's about damn time you find some peace in your life," Mizuko answered her voice softening at the end, "Now I need to talk with these men and if you're still going to be mad at me then go be mad somewhere else."

With another frustrated huff Ryuu turned and strode away. Mizuko sighed and schooled her own frustration. The baby kicked her softly trying to reassure her.

"I apologize for that," the pregnant woman said, "She's always been very grumpy and volatile."

Naruto waved off her apology, "Neh, no worries. Sakura-chan has some pretty intense mood swings so I'm used to it."

All eyes turned to glance at the pink haired women being held by her Uchiha. It pained many of them who knew Sakura on a personal level, to see her so still and so weak. It was definitely an image and feeling they didn't want to experience again.

"Anyways," he scratched the back of his head, "We will start heading towards the main hub but I don't know how much good it'll do to try an activate them."

Shikamaru walked up at Naruto's bidding, "Yo, are there any seals in the cycle that are near Konoha?"

He shook his head, "There was only the outlier but it has been disabled."

"Well, we have to head there anyway to meet up with a couple tracker groups who are waiting there. I don't think anyone will really mind a nice walk after that skirmish an hour ago," he smiled then raised his voice, "Alright move out were walking to the hub location!"

* * *

Despite the long relaxing journey to the seal hub, that took the rescue company twenty four hours to reach, everyone was ready for a good sprint. Upon arrival the two tracker teams briefed Naruto on their findings. The day prior a group of thirty shinobi and kunoichi's appeared on the central seal and looked as if they had just been put through the ringer. The two teams decided only to observe instead of attack since it was obvious Konoha had infiltrated. They zipped out of the main location after one man assumed command. And since then it remained quiet until the large rescue team arrived the next afternoon.

"So instead of leveling the island, Shinta and a small company decided to run," Naruto sighed.

Shikamaru joined him in his sighing, "Well thirty isn't something we should worry about. If anything we just need to let Hokage-sama know of our impending arrival."

The Kyuubi container nodded, "Beetle-san, take your team back to Konoha and report to the Hokage of our success and the numbers of guests we are bringing back. We will be sprinting now but at a much slower pace, estimated arrival should be three days if everything goes well, four tops."

The ANBU captain nodded then he and his team left in the blink of an eye. Naruto stretched and turned around to survey that large camp they set up twenty feet from the seal location. Everyone seemed relatively happy and amiable towards one another, but his eyes went in search of someone more specific, someone that was sitting a little ways off from the main group. He wanted to check in with Itachi and see how Sakura was doing.

When Naruto announced to make camp Itachi waited with his two guards for everyone to procure their spot. Once everyone was settled he chose another spot that was more secluded than the open sleeping area that the rest occupied. He just wanted some privacy, for him and for Sakura. Seeing the others turn to stare at him or at the woman in his arms was getting a little irritating…not that he let it show. The looks of sympathy and sadness were weighing him down. Twice he had made sure Shizune checked her over and twice she told him that Sakura was stable.

Not getting better…stable…

He was growing to hate that word. It was the only answer he ever got recently. Reiko had noticed his irritation the second time and after Shizune left, she elaborated saying that the transport wrappings and seal were not allowing her body to change. Too much could happen in transit that if the patient was allowed to try and self-heal it could turn out to be the opposite. So in reality it was better that they remain in a state of half health…stable…rather than chance a relapse and potentially lose her; at least until they reached Konoha and she was admitted to the hospital. He knew she meant well but it still did nothing to quell his suppressed anxiety.

Now he was sitting on a large fallen tree branch with his back against the moss ridden bark. Sakura rested quietly on his lap as he lightly traced her features with his hand. Her skin was still tinged slightly pink from the regrowth but even under the fresh skin he could see her malnourishment. Her cheeks were sunken, her eyes had small black rings around them from poor sleep, and he bet that if the wrap were to be taken off, her body was unnaturally skinny…another sign of her mistreatment. That thought only made him hold her closer and press a tender lingering kiss on her large forehead.

"Wake up," he whispered airily, "Please wake up."

He ached…and he was trying with all his might to keep it at bay. The words didn't stir any reaction out of her but he wasn't expecting it. Her medically induced sleep kept her out of pain. No matter how much he wanted to see her open her big green eyes to look at him he wouldn't wish the pain to come with it. The medics didn't pack enough morphine to keep administering it to her and it wouldn't do any good since the sprinting would jostle her body too much. Sleep was her only relief, until they reached Konoha and she would be put on pain killers and fully healed under her master's watchful care. And then she would wake up hopefully to see his face and then he could finally be at peace.

Her lips parted as she unconsciously took a large breath before settling back into her quiet state. His hand that had been tracing her cheek now smoothed over her lips. They were still soft he noticed as he tickled them lightly with his fingers. The small part in her lips allowed her small breaths to tickle his fingers. His insides burned slightly in remembrance of her soft and delicate lips touching his own. He remembered how it felt when her warm soft pants glided alluringly down his jaw and neck. Her eager kisses would awaken his primal instincts and urge him to take advantage of her proximity. He also loved how those same lips would curl into a beautiful smile, an amused smirk, or curl in anger as she sneered at him. He loved how such a small woman could holster so many emotions and whip them out at a moment's notice. Itachi never realized that while Sakura's eyes were her most telling feature as to what she was thinking, her lips were a close second. Just one slight twitch would tell him exactly what was about to come out of her mouth and now that he was thinking about it…

Leaning his head down, he tilted her chin up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her open pale pink lips. One part of him was hoping she would respond and that her lips would begin to subtly move against his. The other part felt it was slightly…wrong of him to steal a kiss from her while she was unconscious. But at the same time he doubted she would really care. She had told him many times after some heated sessions that she loved his kisses; so in all reality even though she couldn't respond he doubted she would care that he would steal kisses from her. And if he was honest, she would probably only be mad because she couldn't reciprocate properly.

Removing his lips he watched for any type of reaction; a small smile, a sigh of contentment but still there was nothing. So instead he touched their foreheads together and whispered, "I love you…"

Still no reaction and it left a large hole in his chest that he longed to have refilled. He just had to be patient…as patient as he could be in any case. Itachi continued to study her sleeping face even when Naruto jumped up to join him.

"How is she?" he asked in a low voice not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

Itachi didn't look up, only moved one stray pink lock away from her face, "Stable."

He nodded, "No change?"

He shook his head.

Naruto sighed in small relief although his insides were far from it. He too wanted to see his teammate stir instead of being left in that unconscious state. Sakura was mean to be alive and vibrant and most importantly yelling at him when he does stupid stuff and then hit him to make sure he didn't do it again. Man…he really missed her nagging voice.

"Did Shizune give her that nutrition shot?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Ok, I'll make sure she does that soon. If you need anything let me know."

Not wanting to reply verbally the Uchiha just nodded his head as he continued to stare at her non-responsive face. Naruto smiled slightly watching the uncharacteristic tenderness that Itachi reserved specifically for his teammate. It was…heartwarming to know that she would be well taken care of after this whole ordeal. He was about to leap off the branch when Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Naruto-san…I have a question before you leave."

The blonde crouched back down wondering what Itachi could possibly ask him, "What is it?"

"She has the Gobi bijuu sealed inside of her yes?" he asked looking up meeting bright blue eyes.

"Hai."

"Does this bijuu have a strong grudge against the Uchiha?"

Naruto looked a little taken aback at the question but seeing Itachi's stoic eyes watching him carefully he surmised that the answer to this question was important to him. He thought about his answer before saying it, Naruto didn't inadvertently want to be the cause that Sakura and Itachi no longer remained together. One Uchiha had already walked away from her and he wasn't about to let another one do so.

"All bijuu have a grudge against the sharingan and its wielders," he answered carefully keeping eye contact, "But they are mostly afraid that someone with that power will try to control them. If you don't use it on her bijuu, you will be fine. Mada…Tobi really messed them up and Kyuubi only really hated Madara because of the possession. Sasuke entered my mindscape once and spoke to him but it wasn't really hostile…more like testing the waters. The war for them is still really fresh so their feelings won't die down for a while."

Itachi nodded in understanding, "You said Sasuke spoke with your Kyuubi…"

"Hai…I don't know how he did it but he got inside my mind-"

"Do you think that his opinion will sway Sakura's?" Itachi cut him off not really wanting to listen to the blonde repeat himself as he was known to do. He just wanted the answer to the question that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he saw that large red plume of chakra erupting into the clear sky.

Naruto paused to think again. Instead of answering for the Gobi and Sakura he decided to reflect on his own experiences with Kurama. Did the fox influence his thoughts? Recently yes, but before…not really. That big red fluff ball usually kept to himself and only butted in when something concerned him. But even then it was Naruto who was making the decisions, even when he and Kurama came to terms on the battle field he was still calling the shots. Kurama had an opinion but ultimately they came to a mutual understanding and now their paths were the same. This could also happen for Sakura.

"I think…" he said carefully, "Sakura-chan is strong willed enough and bullheaded enough to not let anyone sway her opinion. She loves you. I know that for a fact and even though she now has the Gobi inside of her and that it may hate you, she as a person will not. Besides," Naruto smiled, "The Gobi is a pretty decent bijuu and is a lot more chill than the others. So in essence she got stuck with the best one personality wise!"

Itachi's face stayed reserved but Naruto could tell his words had a profound effect on him. It made him glad that he could ease some of the burden weighing on his mind. After all…it had been a trying month for all of them.

"Well don't give up whatever you do," Naruto gave him a firm nod then jumped off the tree.

Itachi stared at the spot that Naruto left from for another few seconds as a small smirk on his lips. Naruto's last statement rang loudly in his ears as his eyes once again looked down at his woman. He wouldn't give up on her, Gobi influence or not, she wasn't leaving his side. Politics, family, and the Alliance be damned. He fought too hard to get her and she wasn't going to go anywhere where he couldn't follow her. Lifting her face to his once more Itachi placed another tender kiss on her forehead before resettling more securely to catch some shut eye.

* * *

"There," Ino said cheerily, "Pig tails!"

The small Haruno girl that was sitting in front of her bounced up and turned to the small mirror the beautiful blonde produced. Her large dark green eyes widened in appreciation.

"Thank you Ino-chan!" she gushed with a large smile.

"You're welcome Yukari-kun," Ino smiled as the girl bounded over to show her older sister's her hair, "Alright who's next?"

"Me!" five other girls shouted all raising their hands excitedly.

Hinata smiled at their excited faces. She and Ino had offered to do the girls' hair after their camp was set up. At first they didn't know what exactly the two kunoichi's meant by doing hair but one brave soul agreed and one braid later every girl under sixteen wanted their hair done. Hinata turned back to the bright red hair that she was currently French braiding. Ino had definitely planned ahead and packed plenty of hair ties brushes and a mirror. With quick fingers Hinata tied off the end of the braid.

"There you go Akahana, that's a French braid," she told the girl as she grabbed the mirror.

The young girl took in her appearance and smiled, she looked so pretty. She loved her new look and it was such a simple change. Her hair was pulled up perfectly, not a single lock out of place and Hinata had left a small amount of bangs that framed the side of her face nicely. She couldn't stop staring at herself!

Hinata chuckled lightly making the girl blush a shade that matched her hair, "If you would like, I'd be happy to teach you."

"H-hai, that would be great," Akahana smiled.

"When we get back to Konoha, I'll come visit."

"Thank you Hinata-chan," she smiled warmly at her, "You're so nice. You and Ino-chan both."

Ino waved off her comment, "Nei, we're just showing you a small glimpse of what it's like to be a girl."

The cherry red head chuckled as she moved away from her perch in front of the Hyuuga so one of her other sisters could become beautiful like herself. Just as she sat down a tall green looking man with a bowl haircut walked over holding four bowls on each of his arms.

"Lovely kunoichis dinner is served!" he announced as he lowered himself to the ground and the eight bowls he had balanced were taken from him.

"Thank you shinobi-san."

Lee turned his head and his big black eyes widened as openly stared at the beauty before him. She was obviously younger probably fourteen years old but her hair looked like liquid silver in the moonlight and her eyes were a brilliant shade of pink. The light moon beams touched her hair in such a way that Lee could have sworn she had a halo. And her ivory skin looked like as flawless as a porcelain doll. She was breath taking.

"You are much…welcomed…angel-san," Lee breathed softly as he continued to stare.

"Oh…" she chuckled nervously, "I'm Kinu, Haruno Kinu."

"Kinu-san," he said softly in reverence, "Allow me to introduce myself as the Most Youthful Green Beast of Konoha Rock Lee! And I must say you are one of the most beautiful women I had ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

"Lee!" Ino yelled at the over exuberant man, "Let the girl eat in peace! And more need to eat in general!"

Lee looked around to see amused, wary, and cautious glances from the surrounding women, "Hai! I shall bring the rest of you your meals!"

"Don't mind him," Tenten looked at the silver haired girl whose face was tinged pink with embarrassment. It was obvious she wasn't used to hearing or receiving such blatant compliments, "He has always had an intense personality. You get used to it after a while."

Ino snorted, "Not likely, that man never calms down…ever."

"Oi, Ino that's my teammate you're talking about!" Tenten chided.

The blonde just shrugged focusing on the navy hair in front of her. The rest of the Konoha Twelve mingled among the Haruno kunoichis. Most of them felt a type of responsibility towards them, especially since Sakura wasn't there to look in on them herself. The Uchiha's felt likewise obligated in making sure that their new Matriarch's family were well looked after and protected.

Lee continued to serve the waiting women from the extra bowls that the Uchiha's had brought for them. The founding clan definitely spared no expense towards this operation going out of their way to make sure these women were looked after in the smallest sense. And it showed the rest of the Konoha shinobi how much Itachi's attachment to Sakura actually meant.

"Are all of you in this clan naturally exotic looking?" Neji asked Kaminari who was seated nearby.

"Exotic?" she quirked a brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He means your coloring," Sasuke clarified not looking at anyone in particular, "Each one of you looks different and unique. It's a little odd considering most everyone has a typical kind of look."

"Oh," Kaminari looked at her sisters then back at the Konoha shinobi. She guessed Sasuke did have a point, everyone in his clan, as he pointed out, had raven hair, pale complexions, and onyx eyes. Many of the other shinobi were a mixture of blondes and brunettes with no real discerning features. There were a couple of people who had…exotic hair colorings like her sisters but…not very many, she concluded. "Does it bother you?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all, it's actually quite stimulating," Shisui replied smoothly while taking a sip of his soup.

Mizuko chuckled, "An interesting choice of words."

Shisui smirked, "It's the truth, every time I look at one of you lovely ladies I see something new. I don't think I've ever seen one group of women that has ever captured my attention so intently."

"Enough with the flirting Shisui," Sasuke grumbled next to him.

The older man just shrugged and sipped the last of his miso. Mizuko gave him one last amused glance before looking up to check in on Sakura. She smiled at the tenderness she could see the man was paying her. What a lucky girl she was to have a man so devoted to her wellbeing. What she wouldn't give to have such a man waiting on her and loving her and her child. But would she ever be able to find such a man that could love her, especially since she was carrying another man's baby. If such a man existed he would definitely be worth keeping around. The baby started kicking and she winced slightly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. He was a little amazed at her resilience especially being as far along as she was. He'd had plenty of comrades get pregnant and knew that the last trimester was especially difficult on the women. For her to be up and making this type of journey...she would have to be very careful or she risked premature labor.

"Yeah…" she leaned back against a tree, "I'll be fine."

He nodded taking her at her word, she knew what she could handle and turned back to the orange bound literature, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," she answered sincerely earning an eye crinkle smile from him.

"Mizuko-san I have a question for you," Neji said politely.

"You may ask…Neji right?"

He nodded, "It's about the five small children. Three of them are male…"

She nodded in understanding, "Tetsu keeps them with the us to be taken care of until they are potty trained. As soon as they are, they are taken away to be boarded with the rest of the men. Those three are probably the only uncorrupted males in our whole clan…" she bowed her head slightly not wanting to finish.

Neji nodded in understanding and dropped the subject when Ryuu walked up to her, "Hey they aren't going down…they keep fussing and whining. Wanna work a little magic?"

"Which ones?"

"Arashi, Hiroki, and Teruko. They are keeping Yuzuki and Shiro awake making them all fussy."

Mizuko sighed, "Bring them to me, I'm not getting up again."

Ryuu nodded and left to go get the five small children.

"Is there some water nearby?" she asked directing her question at anyone.

Kakashi handed her his canteen, "Here use this."

"Thank you Kakashi-san."

Placing the canteen by her side she waited until the five smallest members waddled over to her position. Her eyes instantly warmed at the sight of them walking hand in hand with five other women. They were still innocent and full of life, eager to learn and be taught anything they could get their hands on. And of course like all children they needed a firm hand every now and then. But they were precious, their childhood innocence was something to be protected for as long as she could.

"Zuuu-chan," a small girl walked up hugging her side, "Sweeeepy."

"I know Yuzuki," Mizuko kissed the top of her head then addressed the elder kunoichis, "Set them up next to me."

The other women laid down the bedroll that they five were sharing to Mizuko's right.

"Alright all of you get in," Mizuko ordered softly.

"Nooooooooo," one of the boys whined, "Noooo, noooo, nooo!"

"Arashi," she took a firm tone, "It's way past your bed time now get inside your bed and I will sing to you."

"Zuuuumo-chan is pwetty," one small girl said while climbing into the roll.

"Thank you Teruko now all of you lay down."

The shinobi watched a little amazed at the strict obedience from the children. From Ryuu's brief report she declared that three of them were being a little unruly. But it seemed with this woman they just obeyed without much argument. Ryuu smirked while watching Mizuko order those children around so easily.

"Why do they always listen to you?" Ryuu asked.

Mizuko shrugged, "No idea."

One of the other women chuckled lightly, "Doesn't matter right now as long as those rug rats go to sleep."

"Agreed," Ryuu sat next to her sisters.

"Go ahead and make sure the rest of our sisters are turning in," Mizuko told them, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Hai Mizuko nee-chan, I'll check on them," One of the elder sisters stood from the children to make the rounds.

Mizuko's hands trickled over five little heads trying to calm their big spirits. These five always had mountains of energy and while Tetsu might have attributed that to their larger chakra reserves she knew he was wrong. Children, no matter where they are born, were big spirits stuck in small bodies. It's why their energy seemed so boundless. And why they were so trusting of their elders and in particular with her…but only Kami knows why they acted like that around her.

Grabbing the canteen Kakashi had given her earlier she opened it and poured the water into her hand. The water covered her digits fitting like a glove. Replacing the cap she reached out with her water hand and touched each of the children's heads. The water that was connected to her hand transferred to five small foreheads and lingered without a single droplet trickling down the side.

Her finger next met her lips and she coated them with a small amount of water then began to sing a lullaby.

_Hush-a-bye, Hush-a-bye!_

_My good Baby, Sleep!_

_Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?_

_Beyond that mountain, back to her home._

_As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?_

_A toy __drum __and a __shō __flute._

Her soft soprano echoed slowly over the camp strengthened by the use of the water on her lips. But it had only taken one small song and the five babies were asleep.

"Mizuko nee-chan."

Sad woman looked up and met pale yellow eyes, "Yes Akahana."

"Sing again please?" she asked, "Just a little more."

"Of course sister," Mizuko smiled as her delicate soprano wafted over their group again lulling more shinobi into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**If you're curious about the song i DID NOT write it. I googled Japanese lullabies and this one...according to wikipedia...is a traditional Japanese cradle song from the Edo period. And it is the root of all Japanese lullabies. I figured it's appropriate :) Anyways read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**TA-DA! It's late but i blame school :) Here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

Leaves flashed by in the blur as the large company of shinobi sprinted across their branches. They were nearing Konoha just one more day and they would be at the gates and back into the village they loved. At the center of the large group were the Haruno kunoichis. They followed easily and their natural mastery of chakra allowed them to keep pace for the majority of the day. But it was obvious that their reserves were weak. More breaks than was typical were given in order for the depraved women to catch their breaths and replenish their energy.

Naruto signaled a halt and the company of shinobi landed gracefully on the ground. It was break time and judging by the panting behind him the women needed it. He turned on his higher branch and observed them. He had to admit while they weren't very trained in combat the Haruno women were definitely smart. All of them had the younger generation strapped to their backs because they knew the small children would not be able to sprint as the elders could. They had fashioned makeshift harnesses out of their bedrolls and put the children on their backs while their packs were secured to the front. Naruto was impressed that after only one example of how to make the harness the rest accomplished it without messing up once. Kaminari had explained that since they were never taught how to read they had to learn to mimic. And if their copy skills, of any seal given to them, were incorrect they were punished. So needless to say every woman learned very quickly to never make a mistake.

A large gust of wind drew his attention upward where Kaze was slowly descending with Mizuko. The wind user had the brilliant idea to transport Mizuko by creating a strong wind harness and attaching it to her body. Kaze would then pull her sister along like a horse does a carriage and she could also protect her should an ambush cross them since the harness covered her entire body like a shield. And right now Kaze was slowly lowering her sister to the ground so she could rest before resuming their journey.

"Mizuko nee-chan, I'm hungry," one six year old said in a slightly whiny voice.

"I know Moeka but you will have to wait until we stop and can make dinner," Mizuko smoothed her hand over her cheek in a soothing manner.

The small girl's chocolate brown eyes became downcast and she went to sit by some of the girls her age. Mizuko sighed resigned…this journey, even if they weren't the ones running, was very trying for them. She was lucky Kaze offered to be her transport, she wasn't sure if she would be able to make the journey in her present condition. Ryuu had offered to carry her but the medics argued that jostling her pregnant body would be unwise. That's when Kaze spoke up in her silent way and then the group was on their way.

"Ummm, Mizuko-san."

Said woman looked up to see a large man with swirls on his cheeks and long brown hair approach her.

"My name is Choji," he bowed slightly, "I have some snacks that I keep on me in case I get hungry. I would like to share if that's ok with you."

Mizuko smiled and nodded before beckoning the children over. Their excitement increased tenfold when Choji began passing out rations from his private stash.

"Thank you Choji-san that's very kind of you."

The Akimichi looked up expecting to see the pregnant woman but instead pale yellow eyes and the reddest lips he had ever seen captured his attention. He quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment for staring at her.

"Oh…ummm it's my pleasure," he stumbled out a little nervous, "Would you like some too?"

Akahana bowed her head, "No that's ok I can wait until we make camp. But thank you for the offer."

Choji nodded hastily then turned away a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. Shikamaru and Ino watched from the side then gave each other knowing looks.

The ANBU of the group had been assigned as general guardians. They were in charge of the perimeter set ups and take down for the large group and were usually the first to pull watch. During the breaks they stood as sentries scanning the surrounding forests for any hostiles that might try to creep up on their group. Although if they did chance upon any enemy or wandering shinobi in general said group would be foolish to try an approach such a large company. For the past three days the forests had been quiet and no suspicious activity had been sensed.

Until today.

"Do you feel that?" one ANBU asked.

"Hai…" the other answered, "Radio around the perimeter group and tell them to be on high alert. I'll report to Uzumaki."

"Hai."

The purple haired ANBU with a cat mask jumped from her assigned perch and appeared silently next to Naruto who was talking jovially with Kaminari and Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-san, we have a situation," the ANBU reported.

The reaction was immediate; as soon as the words left her mouth everyone froze and all conversation stilled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked his eyes hardening. They were one day away from Konoha and everything had gone smoothly so far so what in the world was the problem.

"We have a…feeling."

"A feeling?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Hai, we're not able to sense anything in particular but the forest is too still. Someone or something is out there," Cat responded.

Naruto nodded, "Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's ya'll sense anything!"

Everyone waited as the clansmen concentrated and Naruto turned to the bug user, "Shino send out some of your bugs and see if they can latch onto a chakra signature."

"Hai," he answered softly.

Five minutes passed and all answers came back as negative.

Naruto growled to himself, "I guess we'll do it the old fashioned way. Cat rally all ANBU and head in the direction that your gut is telling you. Whoever or whatever you find bring it back to me."

"Hai," Cat nodded and was about to take off when Mizuko stopped her.

"Wait! I have an idea," the woman called over a small girl, her long violet hair tied in pig tails, "This is Yukari and she was Tetsu's latest experiment."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked turning to face her. Cat also remained to see what the woman had to say.

"After he succeeded in creating me, Ryuu, Kaminari, and Kaze; he set to create the ultimate chakra sensor. Yukari was his first success but she had unforeseen complications. He was going to try again with my child."

"What are her abilities specifically?" Kakashi asked his interest definitely peeked.

"Yukari's ability is similar to a technique that a few Uzumaki's were known to use. It's called, as I was told, Mind's Eye Technique."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, there was only one person he knew who possessed that ability and she was long dead. _Although_, he glanced at the bright red head Akahana, _If Orochimaru sold her…_

"Yukari can see any living being within a ten mile radius. Chakra levels or suppression don't matter; if it's alive she can see it," Mizuko explained.

"What were the complications?" Naruto asked looking over the girl.

"She has to keep her Inner seal away because it renders her immobile. But if by 'regular means' you cannot see what's out there, she can. And we've vowed to assist you."

Naruto looked at the small girl who was looking up at him with wide eyes. He could detect a small amount of fear but it didn't seem to be directed at him…but more at the thought of using her ability.

He crouched down next to her with a large smile, "Hey Yukari-chan, would you mind helping us out?"

She continued to stare until Mizuko prompted her to answer with a small nudge.

"You won't hurt me afterward?" she whispered bringing her hands up to her lips.

His big blue eyes softened as he shook his head no, "I promise."

"Come sit with me," Mizuko was helped down and she held Yukari next to her, "Unseal yourself."

Lifting her shirt to reveal her belly button Yukari placed her small hand over the X, "Kai!"

They watched as her eyes changed to silver and rolled to the back of her head. Mizuko held her tightly to her side while the girl began to groan.

"Do you have a general direction?" Mizuko asked Naruto while her eyes stayed trained to the small girl.

"North Northeast," Cat replied.

"Nee-chan…" Yukari whined rubbing her eyes, "It hurts!"

"Shhhh," the elder cooed, "Just looked real quick for me baby. Look to your right and a little bit in to the left. Can you do that for me?"

"Haaaaiii…"

They watched as her eyes began to flit around as if she was looking in five directions at once, "Nothing."

"Look farther then but were not looking for animals. Do you see any people? You might not recognize them."

"It hurts nee-chan!" Yukari whined while Mizuko stroked her face.

"Just keep looking, it'll be over soon I promise," she cooed.

"Hey Mizuko-chan if she needs to stop…" Naruto started but Mizuko cut him off with a shake of her head.

"It always hurts while she's doing it. Once she's resealed the pain goes away. This is why she's the experiment. He wanted to make it so the pain was not a factor."

Their attention was drawn back to Yukari as she continued to moan in pain. Her hands would constantly rubbed her lids to try and alleviate the pain but she knew it was fruitless until she found what they wanted her to find. Her sight zoomed in and out as she analyzed al the chakra from living forms that crossed her path. It was dizzying, verging on the point of nausea. But she couldn't let her sisters down. She needed to find something to tell them. Something…that others could not see…

There!

Silver eyes shot open and her body froze as she focused on the beating hearts of the perpetrators.

"Yukari what do you see baby?" Mizuko asked a little frightened at her stillness…she never freezes like that.

"H-h-h-h-Harunos!" she shouted as tears began leaking from her eyes, "They found us nee-chan! They found us!"

"How many?" she asked a little frightened at Yukari's declaration.

"F-four!"

"What direction?"

Yukari lifted her hand and pointed East Northeast.

"Cat all ANBU are to apprehend those four and bring them to me," Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" she replied before signaling to her masked comrades.

Naruto looked back at the little Haruno to see her eyes were dark green once more. She was subtly shaking and her eyes were still wide with fright.

"Is she ok?"

Mizuko nodded, "She'll be fine. Seeing our clansmen just frightened her."

Naruto knelt next to the little girl and turned her face so she looked into his eyes.

"Yukari," he said in a soft but unyielding voice, "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

She stared at him but he could see her large doe green eyes fill with hope, "You promise?"

He nodded firmly once before giving her his award winning smile, "Yes believe it!"

She smiled hesitantly suddenly happy that someone like Naruto was there to make her feel good…feel safe. He wasn't going to punish her for undoing her seal and she had helped him and had helped the people who had been nothing but nice to her and her sisters since they met them. She nodded accepting his promise.

Naruto stood then his smile still plastered on his face, "Uchihas, you have outer perimeter until ANBU returns. Konoha 12 and sensei's surround the Harunos. Team Kakashi with me."

The Konoha shinobi immediately followed the commander's orders then waited patiently for the ANBU to return. Itachi had walked up to the Harunos and left Sakura in Kaminari's care while he joined his brethren in the outer circle. Then they waited…listening for the slightest rustle of leaves signaling the ANBU's return with the four captives.

Then there it was and the next second four squads of ANBU dropped into view each guarding one prisoner. The culprits were four men all varying in shape and size and coloring just like the women. ANBU forced them all to their knees while Naruto and his team approached all wearing various unfriendly faces.

"Haruno men," Naruto intoned folding his arms, "Excellent tracking skills, how did you find us?"

Nobody answered although there was one on the edge wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or are you too weak to answer," he baited.

"We're not weak!" one defended and he was immediately punched.

Naruto held his hand up and walked up to the second man on the left, "If you're not weak then what are you?"

The man held his tongue but it was blatantly obvious that he wanted to say something. Naruto eyed him for a moment then rephrased his first question.

"Why did you find us?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

At his question all three of the men all sagged in…depression…resignation? He couldn't really tell, but there was an obvious reluctance to what they were about to say.

"We wanted to be free…just like the girls are," the second man answered in a subdued tone.

"Weren't you the ones living in a lap of luxury while these women were beaten, tortured, and raped by you and the other men? Weren't they the ones who were held prisoner while you lived free?" he asked with a slightly hard tone.

"It's…it's not like that…" the man on the end said softly.

"Do enlighten us then," Kakashi eyed him with his arms folded.

"We never had a choice," the third spoke up with a slight edge in his tone, "We never had a choice the same as them."

"You mean that to say that you raped these women under pressure," Naruto scoffed, "Their fear is genuine while your pitiful excuses I find it hard to believe. I've met plenty of men like you, and from what I already know and what I've seen with my own eyes…you're nothing but a bunch of self-absorbed liars."

"We speak the truth!" the second yelled but the ANBU kept him from jumping up to defend his claim.

"Hn, and why should we believe you?" Sasuke sneered at the second man.

"Because…" the fourth mean whispered, "They weren't the only ones to suffer while under Tetsu's leadership."

Naruto stood from his crouched position and walked to the man on the end. He stood before the prisoner and just watched…taking in the small movements and his own feelings towards this man. To be honest he really didn't know what happened or what went on with the men. Based on the videos he assumed that all the men were the same, just vile, corrupt, lecherous tyrants who liked to take advantage of women and make them suffer. All the Harunos have stated as such but…was there more going on behind the scenes.

Hushed gasps echoed around him as he turned and saw the women looking at the four men with wide eyes. They obviously knew who they were and maybe their knowledge could help him make a better decision about these men.

"Would some of you mind coming up here for a minute?" he asked the watching women.

Ryuu and Kaze strode forward confidently as did some of the other elder women and younger girls. The children stayed behind with Kaminari and Mizuko and the other who didn't want to approach the men. Their fear and hatred was still too fresh.

"I want to know who they are and anything else you can tell me about these men," Naruto requested looking at Ryuu.

Her golden eyes shifted quickly between them but they paused and widened at the first man…_It couldn't be. _Kaze nudged her shoulder and nodded rapidly with excitement shining in her eyes.

"Zanza?" Ryuu whispered and walked up to the kneeling man who began to fidget rapidly, "Look at me boy."

Slowly with a slight twitch the large man looked up and began to whine in recognition. Unable to keep eye contact for long periods of time he looked away again before his hand began hitting his head.

"Zanza!" Ryuu exclaimed happily and pulled him into a hug, "Dear Kami where have you been? Mizuko! Get over here!"

Shuffling could be heard as the pregnant woman made her way over to Ryuu. As soon as she saw who it was she gasped in joy before grabbing his shirt roughly and pulling him into a hug, well as good a hug as she could give him in her condition.

"I thought you died!" Mizuko exclaimed her tears running down her cheeks, "Dear sweet Kami how I've missed you!"

The waiting Konoha nin watched the reunion with shocked and slightly confused faces. This was definitely as odd occurrence considering their backgrounds. Over the past two days the women had shared some of their stories with their rescue party; some tales were happy but the majority, were sad. Needless to say everyone in the group had a new respect for them and what they went through and every single person was shocked to see this kind of reaction out of these women.

"Mizuko nee-chan," Naruto asked clearing his throat, "Who is this?"

Mizuko pulled away and kissed his brow and two cheeks. The man's eyes softened momentarily before he began beating his head again. Mizuko's firm grip ceased the action.

"Don't, it's ok, Kami I've missed you," she kissed him one more time then turned to Naruto.

"This man is the only one who ever stood up to Tetsu and fought for our rights. He disagreed about our treatment and made it no secret about his feelings. For two weeks we were safe until Tetsu decided to put an end to his disloyalty. I never knew Tetsu kept him alive…" she choked squeezing the man's hands, "He's my younger brother."

Surprise replaced confusion among the ninja.

"I thought he died three years ago. But he's alive! I never knew…" she turned back to embrace him again only this time the large man had an adverse reaction to her affection. Ryuu noticed the change instantaneously and quickly pulled Mizuko out of harm's way. The ANBU wrestled the man to the ground where he thrashed trying to break their hold.

"Zanza stop! Quit fighting!" Mizuko yelled while Ryuu held onto her and Kaze stepped between them protectively.

He stilled and panted heavily from the exertion…but he hardly fought? Why was he so tired?

"He can't help it," the third man said, "He doesn't have a choice anymore."

"Explain," Kakashi demanded.

The three men shared a glance before the fourth one spoke, "This was his punishment for his disloyalty. When Tetsu found out that Zanza had organized a night for the women to escape he became enraged. He disabled him permanently by making Shinta suck his Inner dry, so for the rest of his life he has little to no power. Then to make it worse Tetsu cut out his tongue so that he could never speak to his sister or the other women again. And lastly he was sealed. We're not sure exactly what was used on him but…it changed him. His actions aren't his own anymore but there are times when you can see the real man. That moment when Mizuko first walked up I could see him behind the seal."

"Why didn't Tetsu just kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"He was an example for us," the fourth replied, "To show us what would happen if decided to escape or free the women. He made Zanza an example that living without control of whom or what you are is worse than a death sentence. We three were a part of his coup to free the kunoichis…"

"Why didn't you tell them that he was still alive?" Naruto asked.

"We were ordered not to. And if we disobeyed then we would suffer the same fate," the second responded, "Do you believe us now?"

"Dunno I haven't decided yet," Naruto shrugged, "Answer this one question first, how come our sensor types couldn't feel you?"

The second looked up with a smug smirk, "We've sealed our chakra so we can't be sensed by any ninja. It'sa special seal that Tetsu has us learn. We can access our full chakra but nobody can sense us."

Naruto nodded then turned and caught a pair of onyx eyes. He nodded his head towards Itachi then signaled for his team to follow him. They convened a few feet away.

"I have…no idea what to make of this…" Naruto ran a hand over his face.

"It seems odd that Mizuko didn't mention him before," Sai said.

"Odd but understandable, she thought he was dead," Kakashi mused.

"But all four of them?" Sasuke scowled, "Four men out of…however many they had, that didn't hate them, I can't believe it."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the other women," Sasuke nodded his head in their direction, "Some of them are scared stiff looking at those guys. It's the same fearful look they had when telling their stories. Those men hurt those women in some way or another. And they were obviously cowards not to follow through with that Zanza guy's original plan of escape."

"What do you think Itachi?" Naruto asked looking over at him.

Itachi sighed as his eyes focused on a tuft of pink where Sakura's body lay. He had left her in Kaminari's care, "I don't trust them. Sasuke's observations make them a hazard with the women. They can prove their innocence by becoming prisoners and submitting to interrogation once we reach Konoha. Until then I care not what happens to them."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, we'll take them with us but we will keep them with Tetsu." He turned to issue orders to the ANBU, "Bind them we're taking them home. Shizune nee-chan, knock them out."

"We're fucking innocent and still you want to arrest us?" the second demanded as he resisted futilely.

"You're not helping your case by struggling. And in case you haven't noticed almost every woman here is scared of you. Our mission was to bring the kunoichis back unharmed. There was nothing about the same treatment being extended to you…in fact, I distinctly remember the orders for males being exactly the opposite," Naruto glared at the man.

"I'll submit…" the fourth bowed then fell unconscious as a needle pierced his skin.

"I as well," the third intoned softly.

Naruto nodded then addressed the rest, "Make camp we'll stay here before returning to Konoha tomorrow."

* * *

It was early evening when the large group of shinobi walked up the large wide dirt expanse towards large green gates. A sense of peace and calmness settled over the group. Their journey was over and they were finally safe. Small shouts of glee from the children erupted from the center of the group. Many of them wanted to rush and run through the gates and see the big city they had only heard about in stories. But they were restrained by their elder but equally excited sisters.

As they neared the great gates Naruto spied both Izumo and Kotetsu standing in the doorway ready to greet them. He smiled at their gesture it was definitely a great way to make a first impression.

"Welcome home ninjas!" Izumo called, "And welcome you new immigrants to the best Hidden Village in the world, Konohagakure!"

"The Hokage is expecting all of you," Kotetsu announced before training his eyes on Itachi carrying a wrapped bundle with pink hair, "Except for you Itachi. She wants you and the medics to take Sakura-san straight to the hospital and get to work. She will be by after the debriefing."

Itachi nodded then sped off with Shizune and the Alpha Team hot on his heels.

Naruto watched them leave and wished he could accompany them. But he had a duty to see to first then he would visit his teammate.

"ANBU take your prisoners to Intelligence then come back to debrief. Everyone else with me! This place is big so stick close so you don't get lost!" he hollered then led the long processional through the village.

Many Haruno eyes were scanning their surroundings excitedly. This place was beautiful; the setting sun cast the village in a sepia hue making the reds, greens, and blues stand out handsomely. It was still early evening and with the size of their group many of the citizens paused what they were doing to take in the view. They spied many shinobi from their village namely the Konoha Twelve and several Uchihas were surrounding a large group of women and children. They were obviously foreign as many of them were talking in excited whispers and pointing at various buildings. Their colorings were very strange but none-the-less intriguing since almost every women looked different in their own way.

Shisui spied the Uchiha Police Force staring at them from above and he motioned for one to come down.

"Go tell Fugaku and Mikoto-sama of our arrival. And let them know Itachi and Sasuke will most likely be at the hospital."

The man bowed and left for the Compound. The rebuilt Hokage Tower came into view with a large flag waving above it. It was dark red in color with a beautiful golden Leaf symbol and it waved easily in the light breeze; a lasting symbol of their majestic village.

"Naruto-san! The Hokage will meet you in the large conference room," Raido called from the Hokage's balcony.

"Hai! Tell baa-chan to put that sake bottle down and hurry these ladies are tired!" he yelled back with a cheeky smile.

Raido kept his grin but everyone could tell it was slightly forced after that last statement. Naruto smiled knowingly at him…he guessed that Tsunade baa-chan heard him but she wouldn't do anything violent in from of the women. Striding toward the entrance Naruto put his arms up behind his head unable to wipe the large smile off his face.

"You know you're going to hear about that later right?" Sasuke said walking up to him.

Naruto chuckled, "As long as I'm not alone I'm right as rain."

Sasuke smirked in response, Naruto did like to flirt with near death experiences mostly on accident but now-a-days it was on purpose.

* * *

The Hokage had obviously been prepared for their impending arrival. As soon as Itachi and the medics arrived at the hospital they were directed to a room on the third floor that had been reserved for Sakura. Not wanting to wait for an elevator they all sprinted up the stairs and breezed easily into the waiting room.

"Moegi go get an IV drip we need to get her as hydrated as possible," Shizune instructed, "TingTing undo the wrappings. Reiko you and I will get to work immediately. Check for any abnormalities or declines in organ function once the sealed wrappings are removed.

"Hai," the girls called as they set about their tasks. Moegi left the room immediately and disappeared for the next few minutes. TingTing counted down from three and in an instant the travel stained wrappings were cleared. Reiko and Shizune instantly began their work, their hands glowed a bright green as they assessed the state of Sakura's weak body.

Itachi stood off to the side and wanted to break something. Once TingTing had removed the wrappings he could see the effects of her one month torment. Her skin was sunken lining her rib cage for the world to see. Her legs seemed shriveled and were unnaturally thin from disuse. Her arms were a similar story and from his observations he guessed he would be able to easily hook his middle finger and thumb around her wrist knuckle to knuckle. Her face was last and the stark contrast was so obvious it almost pained him. He could see why the medics insisted on keeping her wrapped. Dark shadows ringed her eyes and her cheeks were abnormally thin the lining of her delicate cheekbones visible beneath the skin. Kami…she just looked…

No he can't finish that thought. She's here in Konoha surrounded by friends, family, and him. Nobody was taking her away again. He would be posting guards for 24 hour surveillance until she was checked out of the hospital. She wasn't going to be left alone for one second. Any person, male or female, that came within one hundred feet of her with ill intent would be killed on sight, no questions asked.

Moegi entered the room rolling a long metal pole with a large IV drip hanging from the top. Shizune scooted a little to the left to make room for her. The orange haired girl untangled the tubing and slowly inserted the needle into her master's arm. Turning back to the tube she flipped a small plastic switch and the liquid began to fall. The monitors were next Moegi attached a large clip to the left pointer finger keeping the IV tube away from the other chords. Two switches were clicked and the machines buzzed to life. Then the heart monitor started, its steady rhythmic pings echoing in the silent room.

"Vitals?" Moegi asked softly while attaching the blood pressure wrap.

"Stable and steady, I can feel the drip beginning its effects," Reiko replied with a small smile.

"Blood pressure?" TingTing asked.

"110/73," Moegi replied ripping the Velcro off.

TingTing continued to notate Sakura's condition on the clipboard at the base of the bed. She was being as descriptive and as legible as possible knowing that the Hokage was going to be checking this report when she came in. She included a report on the back detailing the operations done in the field and the checkups on the journey home. Once she was finished she hooked the clipboard to the foot of the bed and looked up with weary eyes. Moegi had dressed her in a typical blue hospital gown and Sakura was hooked up to a variety of machines detailing everything about her body and its functions.

"She's stable," Shizune whispered removing her hands from Sakura's body.

Itachi sighed in irritation…he really was sick of hearing that word, "Is that all she is?"

The four girls all looked up at him with shocked and crestfallen faces. He had his head bowed and his finger pinched to the bridge of his nose. His perfect façade that he had managed to keep during the journey was slipping.

Shizune walked up to him running a tired hand through her hair, "Itachi-san, I know that with everything we've done it doesn't seem like enough but allow me to explain. The main reason now for Sakura's current state is because of severe malnutrition, dehydration, and blood loss. All of her internal injuries are fixed. When she wakes up she will be extremely fatigued as her body heals itself."

"Then help her," he said in a harsh whisper.

"We can't Itachi-san," she replied not taking his harsh tone personally. His pain and irritation went far beyond her or the medics and was really aimed at the monster responsible. They just happened to be here in this rare moment of weakness. "If we were to stimulate growth and chakra production in her current state then her body would go into shock throwing all of our hard work out the window. It's best to feed her through the IV Moegi set up and let Sakura's body heal at its own pace. One month under the stress it was subjected too is a lot for anybody. As long as her vitals don't fail then she will recover. The machines around her will notify us the instant something happens. I promise you Itachi I won't let her die."

He looked up then focusing on the short haired brunette in front of him. He knew Sakura was like a sister to Shizune and he knew he could trust her with her promise, "I apologize for my tone Shizune-san."

She smiled then, "No harm done. We will leave now and await the Hokage outside."

Itachi nodded standing still as the four women left the room pulling the door closed behind them. He stood there eyes trained on Sakura's still body, listening to the beeping monitors. When would she wake? Would she be happy to see him? Would she cry, would she smile, or would she shy away from him? Waiting…patience…this was definitely testing his limits. But there was nothing he could do…again. This couldn't continue, this infernal weakness, this…need to feel useful. He refused to be put in such a position again. No…once she was awake she would be kept safe within the Compound under the position of his fiancé.

He paused then, a small smile creeping onto his lips, _What would she think of that?_ He hadn't officially asked her but he did make the promise. Walking up to her bedside Itachi pulled the nearby chair around and sat to her right. He lifted her right hand and held it. _So small…so delicate…so fragile._ He nodded internally while pressing his thin lips to her hand. While she lay here sleeping and healing he would make sure no harm came to her. If he couldn't be here by her bedside then one of his clansmen or her teammates would be.

* * *

She felt light…listless…like the weight of her pained body no longer existed. It was the greatest feeling ever. After weeks of never ending torment, to finally be at peace, happy, and content was such a relieving feeling. This weightless-ness, this freedom, she didn't want to give it up.

As she came to more of her senses Sakura realized that her weightless feeling came with a price…she couldn't move.

_Well now that just blows…_she mumbled to herself. _Oh well it doesn't hurt I'm just to enjoy this while I can._

Taking a deep breath Sakura settled back into stupor and faded again into darkness.

* * *

Drip.

_Seriously…_

.

.  
.

Drip.

_You have GOT to be kidding me…_

.

.  
.

Drip.

_Ok someone has a really screwed up sense of humor. I'm trying to sleep…_

Sakura was slowly roused from her slumber only this time she could move.

Drip.

She listened to the infernal dripping trying to locate the source. Tetsu really did have a wicked sense of humor if his new form of torment meant driving her absolutely crazy.

Drip.

_Oh that bastard is sooooooooo going to pay for this. He says he wants me to recover but does he really even let me. Noooooooo, that damn bastard just wants me just weak enough so he can toy with me as he pleases. Oh! I can't wait until Konoha comes and sets that damn monster in his place! Then once I'm completely recovered I can beat his ass into next century!_

Drip.

_ENOUGH WITH THE DRIPPING!_

Slosh.

_Wait…was that water?_

Forcing her eyes open Sakura blinked a couple of times before her iris's adjusted. Dark brown vaulted ceilings came into focus.

_Brown…again…someone must really REALLY hate me._

She continued her visual assessment and turned her head to the side only to be met with water. Focusing a bit more she waited…sitting still.

Drip.

There, she must have been lying in water which was why the drip sounded slightly muted. But then again…why was she in water in the first place? Turning her face back forward Sakura slowly tested the rest of her limbs. Toes were wiggling as were her fingers, legs were responding and so were her arms. With her extremities in seemingly decent condition Sakura decided to slowly sit up. Focusing some chakra into her hands she pushed against water and lifted herself up. Dizziness set in almost instantly and Sakura braced her head with one hand and groaned.

_Oh dear Kami…please don't let me barf. _

Taking deep and even breaths Sakura's dizzy spell ended and her world came back into focus. Immediately she scanned her surroundings. Directly in front of her tall golden doors were open leading to a hallway. And to her left she was a little surprised to see the silver form of her Inner lying next to her, face down in the water. Reaching out with a shaky hand Sakura touched the corporeal shoulder and began to shake.

"Inner," she whispered, "Inner…Inner!"

A silver hand groggily lifted and pushed Sakura's pale skinned one off the shoulder. The water muffled what the pink haired woman was sure to be a groan as her Inner righted herself.

"Holy shit…" her Inner groaned while coughing up water, "What am I doing in a giant puddle of water?"

"I don't know, I woke up in it too," Sakura answered, "But what I really want to know is why am I in here, with you, in a giant puddle of water?"

"Hell if I know," her Inner answered wringing the water out of her hair, "I've never been in this room before?"

"What do you mean?"

Inner cocked an eyebrow at her, "This is your bloody mind…why else would I be here talking to you right now."

"Oh…true…"

"But like I said, I haven't been here before. Did you just create this?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…if I did it wasn't on purpose."

A low resounding groan shook the room sending small ripples through the water the women were seated on. The low tone echoed through their bodies vibrating deep within their bones. Both women paused as the room stilled once more before looking at each other, emerald and obsidian eyes wide.

They turned together and were met with a tall red cage. And behind this cage was the Gobi…except it had a forsaken look about it. Large teal eyes blinked slowly before staring out unseeingly. He groaned again the five horns crowning his head swayed has it shook his head back and forth. But what really shocked both women were the numerous cuts that stained his pure white body. He was bleeding and his blood soaked into the water beneath him.

"Oh Kami…" Sakura whispered.

"What happened?" Inner echoed.

Both women stood slowly standing on the top of the water. Taking a deep breath together they strode towards the large red gates.

"Hello," Sakura called out tentatively, "Gobi?"

Large teal eyes with half-moon red circles under them shifted to look at her then back to nothing again.

"Ar-are you alright?" she asked feeling a little stupid.

Gobi's eyes met hers and she could see the same accusation in his large eyes.

"Way to make a first impression," Inner chided folding her arms.

"I'm sorry for asking a stupid question but I just couldn't help myself," Sakura defended.

"Yeah that much is obvious."

The Gobi growled and silenced their bickering in a low bass voice, "If you wish to argue over in consequential matters do so out of my presence."

"Sorry," they both apologized; one was repented while the other scoffed.

"Leave me in peace," the large bijuu closed his eyes taking a deep shuddering breath.

Sakura looked at her Inner sharing a knowing glance, "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to heal your wounds."

"Be gone," Gobi intoned not opening his eyes.

"Good luck trying to make us leave, it's not in our personality," Inner sighed and leaned against the cage.

This struck the Gobi's interest as he cracked an eye and studied the two women. They…essentially…looked the same but during his time spent inside of Han he had seen plenty of twins. These women looked like twins but they didn't seem completely…

"Who are you?" Gobi asked staring at them listlessly.

Sakura smiled, glad that he was willing to talk. Perhaps after this conversation the Gobi would be more willing to let her heal him, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a kunoichi of Konohagakure and apprentice to the current Hokage Senju Tsunade-sama. I'm a Jonin medic nin," she paused for a moment, "Do you have a name?"

The Gobi remained silent, watching, studying, assessing.

Inner sighed and pushed off the wall, "Just ask will you. No we're not twins. Yes you really are seeing both of us. And yes we are technically the same people I'm just her inner personality. You can call me Sakura but I prefer Inner considering she still goes by Sakura while inside her own mind."

Gobi's eyes widen marginally at the explanation, "You said you are the same person…how?"

"It's my bloodline," Sakura replied walking closer. Judging by the harsh wounds on his body Sakura figured he wasn't going to get up and try to harm her, "The Haruno bloodline allows me to separate my chakra between my physical self and my spiritual self. This separation allows me to have perfect chakra control."

Gobi huffed, "Explains why I'm in here."

"But…you were going to be sealed into another person anyway? You had to see this coming?" Inner asked.

The Gobi's eyes widened in fury and he leapt to his feet, his five tails waving furiously behind him, "Do not presume that I wished for this to happen!" he roared forcing both Sakura's to leave the cage in fear of their safety, "I was promised safety and I was promised care! But here I am sealed against my will in the most vile and perverted way possible. Now get out of my sight and let me live out this prison in peace!"

Suddenly drained of energy the Gobi fell into the water creating a large tidal wave pushing both Sakura's to the door. They gripped each other willing their bodies not to get blown out of the door. Once the tide settled Sakura approached carefully treading over the blood tainted water. Her eyes filled with sadness and pity taking in the great bijuu before her. He had been reduced to nothing more than a helpless beat up creature. This was very wrong. What the hell had Tetsu done?

"Please let me heal you," Sakura pleaded.

"Leave, I will not ask you again," he moaned as more blood leaked out of his wounds.

"No, I will not," she answered firmly.

"Stupid human, you are all the same," he grumbled to himself.

"But just let me help!"

"Be gone!" he moaned, "You begging and intentions are worthless."

Sakura scoffed as her Inner walked up beside her, "I'm not giving up just because you want me to. I will help you! As a medic it's my duty to care for those who are injured and ailing."

Gobi laughed but even Sakura could tell there was no humor behind it, "Humans…all you see are weapons. You see power. That's all we are to you, and all we ever will be. Why do you think our fate was to be sealed again? Why do you think that only one person from each nation is allowed to 'own' one of us? Che…you know nothing."

Sakura bristled, _how the hell does he know that…_but it was her Inner who answered, "I know what you say it true. I know that for most of your life and beyond that was all people have seen in you and in the other bijuu. But guess what grumpy, I'm different. This world is different! The war, Naruto changed it! People aren't the same!"

"I've heard that before," he moaned as his large body switched position, "Don't worry Gobi, things will be different, I have people who support me, I'm important to my nation, and my personal favorite…people have changed," he snorted in mock amusement, "Based on my condition now people have changed, they've become more cruel, more vindictive, and have a greater lust for power. For bijuu power…"

Sakura and Inner shared a glance before Sakura took a step forward, "What exactly did he do?"

"Figure it out yourself, now you've tired me out enough. Leave…"

"But your wounds…"

"Will still be here tomorrow…and the next day…and the next…"

Sakura stepped back, overwhelmed by the intense grief radiating on the majestic creature. She didn't want to leave not when something…someone needed help. Luckily her Inner had more balls than she did at the moment.

"Well if you want to just sit here in your own filth and not accept any type of help then so be it. And if you don't want to believe us that world has _actually_ changed this time around then fine! We're not going to waste our breath to convince you. So go ahead and wallow in your own self-pity. We're getting out of here and going back to our Itachi-san!"

The Gobi surprised both of them by laughing, "Itachi…as in Uchiha Itachi. Wielder of the Magenkyo Sharingan, the same Magenkyo that that bastard Madara and Tobi used to control us, my brethren and I. Uchihas…" he growled to himself, "They can't be trusted."

"My boyfriend is an Uchiha and one of my teammates is an Uchiha. I trust them with my life," Sakura defended.

"Naïve…Uchiha's are obsessed with power. Greed and pride fuel their hatred. They want, and will stop at nothing until they have the power that they seek."

"You are wrong," Sakura stated firmly, "If they wanted power so much then they would have assisted in Tobi's twisted plan and not fought against him! They fought to save you, to save Naruto, and to save the world! They are different now!"

"Things will never be different," he replied standing up once more and walking to the edge of the cage eyeing them from his great height, "Sooner or later everyone you know will slowly turn their back on you. They won't be able to see you as a person but as a jinchurikki. Your _Uchihas_ that you are so fond of will seek to control me from inside of you. And you, being the naïve woman blinded by love as you are, won't even know it is happening. And once you do find out," he slammed his bloodied head on the bars for emphasis, "you're going to wish I had never been sealed inside of you. Soon you will become an outcast; driven from your village…you will be alone with no one to keep you company except for me. And trust me…after what's been done to me in here…you won't find any help from me."

Sakura took steady steps backward during his final rant. He was serious, and he was telling her everything that she feared. He said it with such certainty…like he knew it would happen…because it had happened before to countless other jinchurikkis.

"It'll be different," Sakura whispered, he Inner strangely silent also thinking the same thoughts, "I-it will…"

Gobi snorted, "Believe that while you can. You'll see…in time my words will come true."

"You're wrong," Inner whispered hoping and praying that his words were false…

"Run kunoichi…run before your friends turn on you," he whispered angry teal eyes staring her down until she turned the corner and disappeared out of the room.

_It can't be true…_Sakura thought while staring at her Inner's obsidian eyes, _They won't do it…_

_**I hope not…**_

Tears began streaming down her face as she began to fade…_I don't know what to do…_

…_**Neither do I.**_

Blackness engulfed her senses once more as her Inner disappeared and she fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

_Heavy…tired…weak…I'm so tired of being weak. _

Sakura slowly came to again. It seemed to be that was the only thing she'd been doing lately. Coming in and out of consciousness was becoming routine. Kami it was getting annoying.

_Annoying…Sasuke-kun…Itachi…_ she lamented. How she wanted to see Itachi again, so badly. She missed him, missed his eyes, his smirk, missed his hands caressing her face and holding her tightly to his body. She just missed him being the silent, stoic, but proud man that he was. And she needed him now more than ever. If what the Gobi said was true he would leave her or just try to control her, own her…but he was lying right? He wouldn't actually…no he couldn't. He said he loved her and Itachi isn't a frivolous man, he says what he means and never beats around the bush. She had to believe him and the love he declared.

But now…why was it so hard?

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched beeping, pinging away at regular intervals.

She grumbled to herself, _What, first the damn dripping and now this annoying beeping! I'm trying to sort through my thoughts and I just can't catch a fucking break!_

The beeping increased in speed the same as her breathing as she opened her eyes. White lights pierced her eyes as she tried to fight off the brightness by blinking rapidly.

_Wait bright light…no cave…beeping means I'm hooked up to monitors…which means I'm in a type of lab! No! No more! I won't be treated like a toy anymore! _

She started her weak thrashing, her blurred eyes tried to yank out the needles in her arms but she just…couldn't…grab them. _Damned stupid fingers!_

"Whoa, stop right there Sakura-chan." Deft fingers easily pried her hand away from the needles in her arms, "Don't do that or Shizune-san will have your head."

"Stop it!" she spat weakly, "No more! I won't do this anymore! I'm not a damned toy!"

"Sakura-chan, look up at me please," the masculine voice prodded.

"No!" her weak struggle was tiring her out, but she couldn't stop. Just keep fighting back no matter what! "I will never stop! Kami help me I will never stop fighting!"

With her eyes closed she couldn't see the happy smirk on the man's face, "That's good to hear darling. Now will you do me the honor of looking at me? I'm not here to hurt you Sakura-sama."

"Liar."

He sighed, "Open those pretty green eyes and call me a liar one more time."

Sakura did just that and was about to call him more than a liar until she saw who it was, "Shisui…what the hell?"

He smirked, his onyx eyes amused, "That's not exactly the type of greeting I was hoping for but I guess I'll make an exception for you. How are you feeling?"

Sakura groaned slowly lifting her non-needled arms up so her hand could stroke her face, "You want the truth or the lie?" she groaned.

"Which ever suits you."

"Like shit…where am I?" she asked resting her arm back down, "Konoha?"

He nodded, "You've been back about a week."

"How long…for everything?" she asked looking over at him. She adjusted the oxygen tube attached to her nose, Kami these things are uncomfortable.

"A week and a half, it took us four days to reach Konoha and ever since you've been here at the hospital," he explained.

Sakura gave him a weak nod, "Where's Itachi?"

Shisui smiled a little at her, "One sec. Oi Aori, Aiko!" Two other Uchiha clan members came into the room, one through the open window and the other through her hospital door, "Aori inform Itachi-san and Hokage-sama that Sakura's awake. Aiko, go tell her team."

The two nodded and immediately disappeared, "Sorry it had to be me that you woke up to."

"Who else was here?"

"Everyone, we take guarding you in shifts. Itachi has two of our clansmen outside your room and then someone you know in the room with you. But at nights he stays here to watch over you. Couldn't you have waited until then to wake up instead of now? I'm sure I wasn't the pretty face you were looking for."

Sakura let out a breathy chuckle that instantly turned into tears. Even while she was out cold Itachi still cared enough to protect her. He made sure she was safe and secure and protected. He loved her…Kami why did she ever doubt him. He didn't leave her alone…she was never alone! But most importantly she was safe.

Shisui became slightly uncomfortable, he didn't really know how to deal with her tears and he knew he wasn't the right man for the job. But luckily he didn't have to wait long when Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I'll leave you two," Shisui bowed and exited through the door.

Sakura felt the influx of chakra and turned towards it when her heart stopped. There he was looking as regal and handsome as she remembered.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed weakly. She lifted a weary hand beckoning him and he responded immediately.

Grabbing the chair that Shisui had previously occupied Itachi sat next to his beloved, gripping her extended hand and kissing it softly.

"You're finally awake," he whispered looking up at her.

"You saved me," she whispered her tears still streaming down her cheeks, "You brought me home."

Feeling her hand's slight tug Itachi leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

Itachi tilted her chin up gently and stared into her vibrant emerald eyes. Kami how he missed her and now that she was awake…he would finally be at peace. He could feel the presence of others congregating outside of Sakura's room but he knew Shisui would keep them at bay until they finished their reunion. So holding her chin softly in his grip Itachi placed a soft delicate kiss to her lips.

Sakura sighed in contentment. Yes she definitely missed him and his intoxicating kisses but, much her annoyance, he was treating her like a fragile doll. To hell with that. She didn't care if her body was weak she wanted a damned good kiss and she was going to get one.

"Don't you dare treat me like I'm about to break you bastard. If you want to bloody kiss me then kiss me!" she growled against his lips.

Itachi smirked, even in her weakened she was still bossy and demanding. Kami how he loved her, "As you wish my lady."

Sakura's hand weakly gripped the collar of his shirt and she got exactly what she asked for; one brilliantly, dizzying, and intoxicating kiss. This was definitely the best welcome home kiss she had ever received.

* * *

**More of the reunion in the next chappy! Please Review! See that huge box at the bottom they made it super duper easy now ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**It is officially school time :( So i think i'm going to stay with every two weeks for an update. I've already had to write one paper and this week i have TWO tests...someone shoot me now. What happened to summer and all the free time i had to be creative and write. Oi Vey...life goes on. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura's hand gave out and dropped limply to the bed but her lips remained locked with Itachi's. He had definitely taken her advice and kissed her like he meant it. She could feel every single one of his pent of emotions; his pain, heart ache, his desire, and his relief that she was ok. She tried conveying her own sentiments of relief, happiness, and her apology. She wanted his forgiveness. But in her weakened state Sakura could do little more than accept his ministrations which she didn't mind whatsoever…except when she needed to breathe. Itachi seemed to sense her need and would leave her lips while she caught her breath. The instant she even thought about whining to make him come back to her, he was already there claiming her once more. Kami she couldn't get enough of him and it seriously irked her that she could not respond properly.

"Alright!" a boisterous voice cut in followed by a couple a large breasts and heels entered the room, "You can finish that later once Sakura has recovered her strength."

Sakura chuckled lightly against Itachi's intoxicating lips as he pulled away. He began to lean back but Sakura's tired hand leapt up and caught his shirt keeping him close to her.

"One more second shishou," Sakura breathed, lightly pressing their lips together once more.

Tsunade growled but allowed it, besides it wasn't everyday a crowd of people got to watch the infamous prodigy be affectionate with another person. Based on the amused eyes around the room he was going to be teased about that later.

"Itachi enough she needs to breathe!" the Hokage ordered but laughed all the same.

Their tender and seemingly gentle kiss had turned into something significantly more intimate. And Tsunade ended their small escapade before they embarrassed themselves even more in front of their friends.

"Sorry shishou," Sakura apologized, "Please don't make him leave."

Tsunade smiled sympathetically as she approached the other side looking at the monitors, "I couldn't make him even if I tried. Your vitals are stable and it seems you are steadily increasing chakra. How are you feeling?"

Sakura looked around the room seeing her teammates and friends congregated in her small room but everyone was quiet…it was eerie. Was something wrong? Did they not know how to act around her anymore?

"I-uh, I'm alright…" she answered with a questioning look directed at her comrades. Naruto understood and shot an annoyed look at Tsunade. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sai just smiled along with Kakashi. Ino had her arms folded and began to tap her foot impatiently on the floor.

"That's the best my apprentice can say about her own condition?" the buxom woman folded her arms under her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ummm, I haven't actually done a body scan of myself yet," she answered still eyeing her teammates, "Why aren't they speaking?"

"Because I told them not to until I finished my part of checking up on you," she answered placing her healing hands on Sakura's abdomen, "Your muscle mass is greatly diminished."

"Not surprised considering my situation. And I never had much to begin with," Sakura answered looking back at Itachi. His face was blank but she could still see the softness in his onyx eyes. She smiled in response.

"Well now that you're awake we can start you on liquids to make sure you can keep it down then we will transfer you to solid foods. We need to start you on physical therapy to rebuild your muscular system. I trust your nervous system was not affected?"

Sakura gave her master quizzical and worried glance, "Not that I know of…"

Tsunade growled removing her hands, "Apparently you've lost your sense of humor. Alright you all can bombard her now." It was a little unnerving to see Sakura acting so…fragile.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled moving the Hokage out of the way and smoothing Sakura in a huge hug.

"Naruto! Be careful with that arm you idiot!" Tsunade yelled pulling off Sakura so he didn't rip the needles out.

He grumbled in protest as the Hokage lifted him up and held his larger form in front of her face by the back of his orange jacket. It was a miracle the fabric didn't rip. Their glaring match didn't last long as Sakura's sniffles cut in. They looked down to see tears streaming down her cheeks while Itachi gently wiped and re-wiped them away.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as Tsunade set him on his feet.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "I'm just…so happy to be home."

"We're happy that you're home too Sakura-chan," Kakashi smiled at her.

"Hn…it's good to see you awake. It was unsettling seeing your body so still," Sasuke smirked lightly at her.

"Yes I do believe I remember dickless saying he missed getting smacked by you," Sai said offhandedly. Naruto immediately turned on Sai growling that he certainly was _not_ dickless.

Sakura laughed again as the tears kept flowing…_I cry when I'm happy, I cry when I'm in pain, I just can't stop crying. But this is also the first time in a long time that I have wanted to._

The reunion continued as Sakura and all of her friends conversed. Naruto offered to get her some ramen since she couldn't go to the post mission dinner her and Team Seven always had. Ino gracefully moved Itachi out of the way and had sat down beside her best friend on the bed, cradled her head against her chest, and stroked her hair. She passed around the new gossip happening in Konoha but she strategically left out the fact that everyone in the village thought she was engaged to Itachi. She decided to leave that little bit of information up to the Uchiha who raised an eyebrow at her mischievous and pointed look. Lastly her best friend filled her in on her clan members.

Tsunade had put them up in the foreign dignitaries housing until she woke. Ino explained that every woman there refused to do anything related to any kind of permanent residence until they could consult with the last member of their clan.

"And every single one of us has been over there everyday teaching all of them how to read and write," Ino explained with a large smile, "Although I don't think Naruto's doing a very good job. More people seem confused after his tutoring and I usually have to go fix it."

Naruto huffed and folded his arms, "Hey I offered to do the shinobi training. I was never a good reader when I was little! I don't know why I got stuck trying to teach that."

"Ain't that the truth you gaki," Ino stuck her tongue out at him making Sakura chuckle, "Sasuke-kun is a better tutor than you. Anyways Tsunade-sama has assigned the entirety of the Konoha Twelve, including our sensei's to instruct our newest comrades in everything from culture, grammar, and typical shinobi training. You can imagine how that is going. But it's not all bad. All of the younger children have been enrolled in the Academy and they receive tutoring on their letters after school. The elder women are struggling slightly but you can't blame them for not learning when they were younger. As you well know Miss Medic-nin it's harder to learn a language when you're older than when you're younger and your mind is more moldable."

"Hai, you're right," Sakura replied softly. At first Sakura was a little put out that Ino made Itachi move but as soon as her hand stroked her nasty and neglected hair she decided she didn't much care anymore.

"Alright she needs to rest," Tsunade ordered shushing everyone out of the room, "You can see her tomorrow and Ino, give her a bath."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Ino smiled.

"Bath…" Sakura sighed, "That sounds nice."

"Here," Ino stood readjusting Sakura's body on the bed, "I'm going to your house and I'll grab your stuff. I'll be back in about an hour and then you are getting a bath and you're getting extremely pampered. Would you like a pedi as well?" Ino continued seeing Sakura's slight nod, "I'll grab your favorite red color then and I'll need to stop by the store. I don't care what Tsunade-sama says I'm letting you splurge with good ol' Haagan Das Chocolate ice cream. And once we have that opened…you and I are going to have a talk. No ifs, ands, or buts about it ok?"

Sakura looked into Ino's serious teal eyes and smiled. She loved her best friend and she could probably sense Sakura's melancholy from a mile away. Ino knew exactly what she needed and she could only thank the heavens above that Ino was here to help her. There probably wasn't another woman on the planet that understood her like she did. The pink haired patient knew she needed vent out her feelings and she also knew that Ino was the best person for the job. She didn't even need to be inside her mind to do it.

"Hai Ino-pig."

Ino smiled brightly at that, "Later Forehead!" she called closing the hospital door.

Sakura's eyes stayed trained to the closed door. She didn't know why but at the moment she didn't know what to say to Itachi. What she did know was that she needed to bring up her conversation with the Gobi. But how? When? What would he say when she told him what the bijuu said? Would those damning statements prove true? Would she be able to see it in his eyes? Did she have to courage to do what was necessary in order to avoid this situation and others that will be like it? And what about her virginity? Kami…would he even want to touch her again? Would she even be able to bear another man's hands on her body again? That would kill their relationship! There was no way he would want her now…of that she was sure. How could he love or even want to be with someone who couldn't stand to have him touch in an intimate way. She was ruined and if the Uchiha clan didn't approve of her before then there was no way in hell they'd approve of her now. She might as well just give up, this wasn't worth fighting over now…not when she was damaged goods.

_**Don't jump to conclusions,**_ Her Inner chided.

_But it's true!_

_**No it's not true…**_

_How do you know that?_ Sakura whimpered.

Her Inner growled,_** You haven't asked him yet! How will you know for sure until you ask him!**_

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked her softly.

Sakura's head turned back slowly, "I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed minutely. She was lying…and whatever she was thinking about it was obviously something important. Was it going to be about her situation or her kidnapping? Was she concerned about her infidelity? She shouldn't be, to him she was still pure and clean…but maybe she didn't feel that way. He could only hope that whatever was troubling her, he would be able to help her fix it.

"I want…" she cleared her throat, "I want to know what you think…about what happened…"

He didn't answer right away as he just continued to stare at her slightly panicked face. It was obvious that whatever he said was going to say would have a huge impact on her and their relationship. He definitely needed to choose his words carefully.

"Sakura what happened to you does not affect my personal feelings towards you," he told her softly reaching for her hand, "I still want you, nothing can ever change that."

"Are you sure?" she whimpered looking down at her bed sheets.

"Hai," he moved his chair back to its original position before Ino took over, "I love you and that will never change."

Tears leaked out of her eyes and he gently wiped them away, "But what about…what about…me…I'm not a virgin anymore. I've been broken!" She gasped and her hands shot to her mouth to hold back her choked sobs, "He touched me! He molested me! Then he raped me! How can you want that?! How can you not look at me and see me for what I really am!"

He grabbed her chin making her meet his eyes. His grip was firm but not in a harmful way. She was still delicate in both body and mind, and he couldn't afford to hurt her, "I am looking Sakura. And I see someone who's been hurt and needs to heal. But I still see the strong, vibrant, and compassionate woman I fell in love with. And I promise you that no other man will ever touch you again!"

He sealed his statement with a harsh kiss. Sakura accepted it unable to turn away from the promise he was willing her to believe. His lips were asking for her trust and her love. He didn't want to lose her or have her turn away from him. He wanted her, no matter what _he wanted her_!

Sakura began responding her tears staining his perfect cheeks as she kissed him back. She wanted to soak in this feeling; it wasn't quite cloud nine but it sure as hell was close. Then she remembered her other problem.

Pushing against his solid chest with the little force she could muster, Sakura urged him back so she could speak, "Itachi wait…I uh…I mean…"

He waited patiently stroking her cheeks, trying to encourage her to continue.

"I spoke to the Gobi," she whispered not meeting his eyes again.

His hands stilled as that one small statement settled in his body, "You…spoke with the Gobi?"

"Hai," she looked up the sadness in her eyes returning, "He said some things…about Uchihas…and about you. And I didn't believe him but…Itachi he talked about it as if he knew it would happen! As if there was nothing I could do to change it."

"What did it tell you?" he asked. This was definitely bad if that bijuu was influencing her thoughts and she was believing him.

"I-I didn't believe him at first," she looked up pleading with him.

"At first?"

She shook her head, "I…I don't want to believe him…"

Itachi took in a large steady breath calming his rampant emotions. He couldn't lose it, not here and definitely not now. He needed Naruto to speak with her about this; he was the only one who could really know about her and the Gobi's relationship.

"We will discuss this later, when Naruto-san and Hokage-sama are present," he said stoically.

Sakura cringed at his tone, he was using that voice. Was he mad at her? She didn't really believe The Gobi but…what was his attitude trying to tell her?

"You're mad…" she whispered looking away from him as the tears started again, "I'm so sorry…"

"Do not apologize," he said trying to get her to look at him. She was refusing making him sigh and re-approach the situation, "I'm not angry with you Sakura. I just don't want to have a conversation that we both don't know much about. Tsunade is the Hokage and she will need to make a decision about your sealing. Naruto is your fellow jinchurikki and his insight into your situation will be better than mine. I will arrange for them to both stop by tomorrow so we may have a private conversation on the matter."

_Oh Kami! _She shrieked, _He doesn't…he…they aren't…_

_**You are jumping to conclusions again!**_

_They don't know what to do with me! I'm going to have to leave!_

_**Will you stop being so damned dramatic and just wait!**_

Sakura's tears didn't stop as she wallowed in her self-pity. She was going to leave. As soon as she was able she would pack up a few things and just leave. She couldn't take this…this heartache. She definitely wasn't strong enough to handle it. The Haruno kunoichi's will be well taken care of so her obligation to them is over. In order to be spared more pain and in order to keep her village out of political turmoil with the rest of the world Sakura would make the sacrifice and leave.

The door re-opened and Ino walked in with a big bag. She instantly took in Sakura's wavering form and Itachi's slightly pitiful attempts to try and comfort her, "Itachi-san you weren't supposed to make her cry."

He didn't respond because he had no idea what she was crying about. She wouldn't respond to his attempts and so for the last twenty minutes he was resigned to just wiping her tears and stroking her matted hair.

"Sakura," Ino walked up hands on her hips. The pink haired women met her eyes, "You can't cry yet. First we pamper, then we eat, and then we cry. You know how this goes so don't do it out of order."

Itachi watched as Ino disconnected her friend from the machines then hoisted Sakura up into her arms, another telling sign of his woman's fragile state. Ino chatted away as she carried Sakura in the bathroom and a minute later he could hear a bath being drawn. He sighed and stretched before walking to the window. The sun was waning as it had finally disappeared behind the tree line. She was home. She was safe. But this experience had changed her. Only a fool would presume that her experience as a captive, of the cruelest kind, would leave her unchanged. But time would only tell how much.

Taking a deep breath he thought over Sakura's confessions. She saw herself as unclean and thought he would think the same. Why would she think that about him? It was obvious that Sakura thought that he would leave her and it hurt that she had assumed that about him. But could he really hold it against her? No…after all from what he had observed from the other women they were conditioned to respond in a variety of ways. If one of them tripped during their traveling they would quickly right themselves then cringe if a male shinobi would ask them if they were ok. It couldn't be helped what had been literally beaten into them from a young age. Hopefully being integrated into regular society their behaviors will have adapted.

Then there was the matter of the Gobi. It had spoken to Sakura and from what he could glean…he told her some damning things. Things against his family, and against him that he hoped Sakura wouldn't listen to. Whatever it was they needed to fix it and fast. He needed Naruto to talk to her and maybe even try to talk to the Gobi. Sakura was strong…she could get through this. And he only hoped that she would be strong enough to resist the Gobi's words until they could reach a compromise. He wasn't going to let her go, not after everything. Itachi would think himself as less than a man if he left her now. What kind of man would leave a woman in such a state…only a coward…and he was no coward. No…even if he had to personally speak to this bijuu, he would make sure that it understood his intentions of keeping Sakura around. That demon will not win.

The door opened and Ino walked out with Sakura in her arms. He turned and sat back down in his chair as Sakura was hooked back up. She looked better, more refreshed after her bath. It was pleasing to see her so relaxed but that was going to be short lived. Whatever Ino wanted to talk to her about would probably bring her depression back, but hopefully after getting all of her worries and pent up fears off her chest, maybe her mind wouldn't be as clouded and consumed by fear.

"Ok first things first," Ino reached down and pick up another bag pulling out a case of strawberries and a tub of whipped cream, "Comfort food and I'm not letting you tell me no so don't even try."

Sakura just smiled and reached slowly for a large strawberry, dipped it into the fluffy white cream, and brought it to her pale lips. She sighed in utter contentment as she took her bite chewing slowly…savoring the delicious flavors that assaulted her tongue, "Kami Ino…you're the best."

Ino smiled sucking on her own red berry, "Yeah don't I know it. Itachi you're not exempt from partaking in comfort food, dig in." She ordered pushing the clear basket toward him.

He watched Sakura a moment longer before reaching for his own fruit and eating it. They were ripe and full of juices; hard enough so the juice didn't leak out of their lips but still soft so when the berry rolled around the tongue is practically dissolved. Ino did well in picking the berries. They were content for a while to just sit and indulge in the sweet treat and as soon as the basket was finished Ino put it away then met her friend's haunted gaze.

"Alright Forehead," Ino said in a soft but unyielding voice, "I don't want specifics but I know you have a lot on your chest…spit it out."

Sakura stared into Ino's familiar teal eyes and began to crumble. What could she say? So many feelings were swirling through her brain and body that Sakura honestly have no idea what to say.

"I…I just…Ino I..." she stumbled not being able to put her jumbled thoughts together.

"Do want it to be just us girls?" she asked.

"NO!" Sakura yelled reaching for Itachi's hand on the bed, "No…don't make him leave…please."

Ino smile weakly, "Well then just start with whatever comes out."

"That's just it…I have no freaking clue where to start," Sakura looked up at her, "I just feel so…confused and dead inside. I just don't…Kami I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to feel anymore. I should be angry, I should be wanting to storm around the village in a rage and breaking anything that's in my way but I can't. I can't because I feel like I should be in a dark corner crying in a small ball and I _hate_ that feeling Ino! I haven't felt this helpless in years! What was all my fucking training for if after one month of torture I'm completely changed into a different person than before! What happened to me?!" she screamed wrenching her hands out of her friend's grasps and hiding her face, "I feel like a stranger in my own body. So much…so much shit happened Ino…I feel…I feel so desecrated! And I just want to die!"

Ino pulled her forward and buried Sakura's screaming tear stained face into her chest and rocked her back and forth. Sakura told her everything that happened starting from the beginning. She said how she felt, what happened, and how she came up with mind numbing day dreams to escape the torment she was put through. She confessed her own weakness but then would defend herself saying she was only weak because of the malnourishment. She let everything go…from how unfair it was to be targeted to her own feelings of shame.

"There was this one time though," Sakura hiccupped against her friend trying to control herself, "That I was proud of myself."

"When was that?" Ino asked stroking her damp pink hair.

"The second week or third…I can't remember. Time always slipped away from me," she said clearing her throat, "I was put into the group conditioning session with other kunoichis. I was terrified because I didn't have a lot of chakra and I definitely didn't want anyone else touching me. They all surrounded me and they'd pierce my skin with kunai and senbon. I was even whipped a few times which made me mad. Then they started getting closer and the intent changed in their eyes from vicious torture to vile desire. That's when I snapped. I ripped the rope from my legs with what little chakra I had and I knocked every single one of those bastards to the ground. Tetsu began laughing at the scene before he walked up and let me body fall to the floor. He picked me up then and carried me back to my prison saying, 'Looks like I will be the only one taking pleasure in you.' I passed out after that…"

"Good for you," Ino choked out. She wanted to smile that even in her weakened state Sakura could still knock some idiots on their asses but then again, her situation was nothing to really smile about, "Defending yourself like that. It took a lot of guts."

Sakura didn't answer just continued to let Ino hold her. She was tired now…with all the crying she did as well as her present physical state she wasn't surprised at her exhaustion. But instead of feeling uneasy or dirty…she felt an odd sense of peace settle over her, a peace that hadn't existed prior to this moment.

"Ino…arigato."

"Always Sakura."

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Good idea," Ino leaned her head back onto the pillow and adjusted the blankets over her small body, "Tsunade-sama assigned me to be your nurse for the duration of your stay so I'll be by the check on you later. Itachi-san if she does need anything, just find me."

He nodded once then Ino kissed Sakura's forehead and left the room. His dark onyx eyes looked back into emerald as Sakura beckoned him closer.

"Sleep with me?" she asked timidly, "I don't want to be left alone."

Despite the long talk and sob session she had with Ino, Itachi could still see how vulnerable and breakable she seemed. And of course leaving her in this current condition was unacceptable. He nodded once and climbed into the hospital bed. Sakura curled into him breathing in his beautiful scent before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Cold…I'm so cold…

_Heaviness pulled her body downward as if she were sinking slowly through dampened earth. Laughter echoed around her but not the happy kind. It was evil, sadistic, and very, _very_ familiar. _

This can't be…did I dream the whole thing?

_Her eyes opened slowly and focused on the crimson color of her legs. Trails of blood trickled down what were once finely-toned and powerful appendages. She had been damn proud of her shapely legs but now they were reduced to shriveled nothingness. It was scary, watching her life blood flow out of her body and onto the brown ground without a care in the world. _

Wait…this…this can't be real? No it can't! It can't! I was rescued, I was saved! I remember Itachi…I was with Itachi!

_Jerking against the chains above her head Sakura's head shot up to see Tetsu grinning wickedly at her kunai in hand._

"_Hello my little cherry blossom," he trilled, "Ready for more?"_

_She continued jerking not believing what she was seeing. _

A genjutsu! _She shouted in her head, _this has to be a genjutsu!

"_You're not real!" she screamed at Tetsu, "None of this is real!"_

"_Oh you're wrong my dear," he told her quite frankly, "This is as real as it gets."_

_The harsh metal pierced her wound body and she jerked in reaction. She had to get out of this. This torture was over, the pain was all over, she was home, and she remembered Itachi and his face on the battlefield. _

Wake up! _She screamed at herself, _Wake up oh please Kami wake up!

_More metal continued to poke and prod at her supple body making her writhe in more pain._

_Tetsu hummed in contentment by her ear, "You are mine little cherry blossom…"_

* * *

"Sakura!"

Large green eyes shot open as Sakura jerked upward in a scared frenzy. Her body was in over drive telling her she was in danger and she need to escape. Without another coherent thought she jerked away from the hands that reach towards her screaming at them not to touch her and to leave her alone. The sheets were thrown in every direction as her weakened body fell to the floor the needles ripping out of her arm. The pain didn't even faze her as she tried but failed to crawl across the floor.

"Sakura, calm down you are safe!" a loud feminine voice cut through her panicked thoughts.

She froze lying pathetically on the floor as a pair of slightly heeled shinobi sandals appeared. Knees touched the floor followed by a pair of overly large breasts then her master's face. Tsunade tried to keep a stoic visage about her but even Sakura could see the slight worry in her amber gaze.

"It was just a dream Sakura. Let me help you back up," the Hokage said softly touching Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura nodded slightly feeling herself hoisted up from the cold hard tiled floor. She was placed back on the bed and only then did she notice the machines that were still hooked up to her body gradually slowed their frantic pace. Itachi and Naruto were at the foot of the bed both had the same slightly worried looks on their faces and she bowed her head in shame. It was really embarrassing seeing people she loved and respected look at her that way…it made her feel young again…like she was weak and couldn't protect herself. It hurt.

"There all fixed up," Tsunade announced to the silent room, "No more jumping out of this bed or I'm putting restraints on you, do you understand?"

Pink locks moved up in down in the affirmative.

"Alright, well Itachi went and brought you some miso. I know the hospital version is disgusting and not even dogs would drink it. So here's the good stuff. Drink up then we need to have a talk," her master ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura whispered still not looking at them.

"I don't care if you feel hungry or not. Your body needs the nutrients so you will eat. This is not a discussion."

Her green eyes peeked up and she cringed slightly seeing the uncompromising look on her master's face.

"Ok."

Itachi walked around the bed and placed a sack on the table. Reaching inside a small Styrofoam bowl was lifted out and the cap taken off. The beautiful array of scents hit her nose faster than she anticipated and Sakura breathed in the calming sensation the soup provided. Her body clenched in anticipation for the delicious taste as Itachi sat next to her on the bed, the bowl between his hands.

"It's a little hot," he warned holding it near her lips.

Sakura's hands lifted to hold the bowl to her mouth but they only lasted a couple of second before gravity pulled them down to the bed once more. She growled at her weakness a little peeved that her body wasn't responding properly.

Tsunade snorted, "Give it time Sakura. Did you really think you'd be up and walking around after a month of malnourishment?"

"Haiiiiiiii," she pouted.

"Get over it. Your physical therapy begins this afternoon. Once Dr. Fu clears you then you can begin regular shinobi training. I swear if you try training before you are medically cleared I will shove my foot up your ass, literally."

Sakura glared at Tsunade's threat but chastised herself a moment later. How many times has she used that threat on other patients? Shinobi were notorious for disregarding their own health in favor of training. Usually she was the one to issue the threat, and now the tables were turned. She had to follow her own advice because if she did too much too soon then she would find herself back in this hospital bed and on a longer recovery road.

"I won't," she promised.

Tsunade nodded and watched as Itachi gently pressed the edge of the bowl to Sakura pale lips and she sipped slowly. The soup was definitely delicious. She knew there was a corner stand near the hospital that sold exactly this type of soup. Taking one large swallow Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed. She could feel the warmth seeping into her body soothing the insides as her body broken down the different nutrients. It was a comforting feeling considering her hospital room was freezing. It was autumn so the nights and days were getting cooler and having a severe lack of body fat and muscle mass just made her even colder. She literally had nothing to keep her warm besides the thin hospital gown and the blankets. Itachi lifted the soup to her lips again and steadily Sakura drank it all. Throwing the empty bowl into the garbage he settled back into his chair waiting for the "talk" to start.

"How do you feel now?" Tsunade asked watching the contented look on her apprentice's face.

"Good…still weak though."

She snorted, "Miso doesn't regrow muscles. So let's get down to business."

Nobody spoke as Tsunade turned her gaze to Naruto who was fidgeting slightly. He looked up at her then back at Sakura who was staring at her and Itachi's intertwined hands.

"Sakura-chan," he began, "We need to talk about your bijuu."

She nodded not looking up.

"The Gobi right?"

She nodded again.

"At least you lucked out," he smiled brightly at her, "The Gobi is a pretty chill bijuu."

"Not to me he isn't," she said looking up at him.

Naruto nodded turning a little serious, "You've spoken with him then? What was it about?"

"He was…very angry…" she whispered, "He was angry because the promise you made him was broken. He's bitter that this has happened to him. He just wants to be free to roam the earth again instead of being sealed into a human being. And…he…" she choked fighting back more tears, "He said I would have to leave. That I'd be abandoned and used."

"That's not true!" Naruto leaned forward, "You tell him that no matter what, we will not abandon you!"

"I did," she replied looking up at Itachi. She could see his anger at her comment but also something… "He said that the Uchiha will try to use me, manipulate me with their sharingan. I would only be seen as a tool and no longer as a person. I'm a monster now…that's how people will see me, just like they used to see you, Naruto."

Lifting her gently from the bed Naruto cradled his teammate in his arms and rocked her. His shirt slowly dampened with Sakura's tears but he just held her tight and whispered his promise into her ear, "That is not going to happen to you Sakura. My pain will _never_ be yours."

She choked slightly before speaking, "How…how can y-you be s-s-so sure?"

Naruto grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes, "Have I ever broken a promise to you Sakura-chan?"

The intensity of his dark blue eyes held her captive. She froze completely unable to look away and unable to deny the truth shining in his eyes. This was Naruto, she could trust him to keep his promise because he hadn't yet broken one; not to her, not to Sasuke, or Kakashi,, and even Sai. Naruto kept his word…it was his way of ninja after all.

"Arigato…Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered against his chest.

He squeezed her tighter, "Anytime Sakura-chan."

Her sniffling subsided enough that Naruto loosened his hold on her and set her back down. She was exhausted for the second day in a row because of crying. It was starting to aggravate her.

"Anything else we need to know Sakura?" Tsunade asked softly.

She nodded, "Whatever Tetsu did to the seal…it's something horrible."

"Explain."

"The Gobi is bleeding. Multiple lacerations throughout his entire body and it bleeds out of his cell. He should have a beautiful white coat, but it's been stained red. The Kyuubi isn't like that in you, is he?"

"No," he shook his head, eyes narrowing.

"We will have the seal team take a look at it and see what they can divine from it," Tsunade decided before standing, "Get better, that's an order."

"Hai shishou," Sakura answered as she and Naruto left the hospital.

The silence was heavy between the last two people in the room. Neither wanted to break it, not really knowing what they were going to say to each other. Sakura knew that if Itachi were to say something it would be…well actually…she had no idea what he was thinking.

"You thought that now that you're a jinchurikki I would abandon you and try to use you as a weapon?" he asked in his shinobi stoic voice.

Well…she certainly wasn't expecting that, but at the same time Sakura wasn't really surprised.

"I…I was hoping not…" she answered truthfully looking up into his eyes.

His onyx orbs narrowed slightly, "You think that little of me?"

"NO!" she gasped out, "No I defended you. I told him you were different and that it wouldn't happen! But he sounded so sure and so…I just…I'm so sorry Itachi. I swear I didn't doubt you!"

He nodded once, "Good."

She raised a brow.

"I would have had to convince you otherwise but it seems as if I won't have to anymore," he smirked at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Was that some kind of test?"

"Hai."

"Did I pass?"

"Hai."

"What's my score?"

He leaned towards her their noses touching, "B."

She shoved him back a little so she could glare at him, "B?" Why would he give her such a low score, she told him the truth and said that she really didn't doubt him. She shouldn't have a B she should an A! She couldn't even remember the last time she ever received a grade lower than an A.

He smirked.

"May I ask why?"

"Because," he whispered leaning back down again, "It leaves room for improvement."

He kissed her pressing his lips firmly and commanding her to take it. Sakura would have shoved him away if she had the strength, the audacity of that man to think he could just take what he damn well wanted, but Itachi knew she couldn't even harm a fly. He could be so pushy when he wanted to be and for the most part…she couldn't find it in herself to really care. She was just happy to know that the Gobi's words were not going to come true. He still loved her and right now, in her current state, that was good enough for her.

The door slid open then and a shocked gasp drew the kissing couple apart.

"My apologies Uchiha-sama," the man bowed, "I did not mean to intrude on you and your fiancé."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Itachi demanding an explanation, "The hell does that mean?"

He smirked again, "The entire village thinks that we're engaged."

Sakura's face turned beat red in anger and embarrassment. Who could have thought of such a rumor! Sure they were dating and she _had _agreed to marry him later, but she didn't say yes yet! Then her eyes narrowed as she thought of the only person who would _ever_ spread such a rumor.

"INNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Doctor cringed at her angered tone but did not comment on it. Besides he wasn't allowed to leave until he escorted Sakura to her PT appointment, "I'm going to go grab a wheelchair, I'll be back."

He hurried out of the room just as Itachi placed a singled finger on her lips.

"It was not Ino that told."

"Then who was it, Naruto? It sure as well wasn't Sasuke, or Sai, or Kakashi-sensei!" she glared up at him. Her sudden burst of energy was nice but she would probably crash later because of it.

He shook his head eyes glittering in amusement, "It was I."

Emerald eyes widened in shock at his declaration, "Why?"

"Many things happened when you were taken," he explained, "one of which there is a new council in the Uchiha clan. The former Elders are no longer in their seat of power. And in order to procure the best of my clansmen for helping in your retrieval, I claimed you as my fiancé. The entire village thinks we are currently engaged."

"You sneaky, rotten, little bullheaded bastard!" she growled angrily, "You have not even asked me yet!"

He quirked a brow, "Would you say no?"

"No, but this doesn't mean you're getting off the damn hook," she sighed then some of her steam slowly dissipating, "You had better still ask me properly though…I won't marry you until then."

"Dully noted," he calmly replied, "I think your therapist has returned but is reluctant to enter the room."

"Call him in, might as well get this over with."

* * *

**I know...not my best...totally filler...i promise it'll get better soon! i'm feeling a little lazy so i might totally skip most of her physical rehabilitation just to keep the story moving what do you think? I have some really fun things planned ;) Sakura gets Itachi out of his comfort zone, growing relationships between Team Kakashi and their OC's (many of you have guessed who :)), and of course the ItaSaku wedding, Naruto's promotion to Hokage, and the return of Shinta! Oh and my personal favorite...Tetsu's interrogation muh ha ha ha! See ya'll soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah i know...i know... Anyways i know a lot of people are anxious for this chapter so if you wish to know where i've been read the AN at the end :)**

* * *

Sakura wheeled herself down the hallway of the hospital careful to avoid nurses, doctors, visitors, and other patients who may be in the hallways. She just finished with her physical therapy session for the day and after a week of being pushed because of her lack of muscle mass, she insisted that she push herself from now on. She had begun to feel better; gross motor movement in her arm was strengthening since convincing her therapist to let her move herself around. It was also very liberating for Sakura to have this type of independence again. She had relied on other people for two weeks and that was definitely enough. The only other time she ever wanted to be waited on was when she was pregnant.

_Hehe, pregnant with little Uchihas, _she giggled to herself as she pressed the button in the elevator to her floor.

_**Not gonna lie but we would have some damn fine looking children, **_her Inner mused with her.

_Agreed, I hope they look a lot like their father._

_**Ugh, what's taking him so damn long?!**_

_I said I wanted something special you little harpy! Everyone in the village thinks we're engaged already and the _least_ he can do is give me a good formal proposal._

_**Psssh, just wed him and bed him. I'm sick of waiting…**_

Sakura's face paled slightly at her Inner's callous comment. She decided not to broach the subject again considering her recent behavior. Recently whenever Itachi would try to broach any level of intimacy Sakura would freeze up. She would feel terrible about it considering every time his hands touched her she thought of another…more vile creature. Shame always followed her feelings of disgust at herself. She shouldn't be thinking about Tetsu when she was with Itachi. It should only be Itachi on her mind…but it's not like she can just put her month of captivity to the back of her mind! It still seemed like yesterday that she was hanging in her prison cell blood dripping from her body. She could still feel Tetsu's hands touching her, violating her, claiming her in ways that she only wanted Itachi to claim her in. Her body shivered at her thoughts pausing briefly in the middle of the hallway. Her nightmares were consistent since she had the first one a week ago. Every night it seemed that when she closed her eyes and tried to think of something pleasant to fall asleep to, like dancing with Itachi or hitting the clubs with Ino, they were always interrupted with dark brown walls and blood stained floors. She would wake up in a cold sweat with the heart rate monitor going crazy with her rapid heartbeat. The frist few times nurses had come in to make sure nothing was happening with their patient. But Sakura would shoo them away and then seek the comfort of her stalwart boyfriend. When Sakura talked to Shizune about it, the senior medic confirmed Sakura's suspicions; the pink haired medic was currently suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Who knew when she would get over it and become like the woman she was prior to this whole ordeal.

_**That's not going to happen…**_

_It could, _Sakura said softly not quite believing her own words.

Her Inner sighed, _**Your optimism is infectious but this is different, even you know that. That one month is going to live within us for the rest of our lives.**_

_Will I ever get over it? Can I even try to let Itachi in without freezing up every time?_

…_**I don't know…**_

Placing her hands back on the tires Sakura began wheeling towards her room. Her decent mood vanished with those plaguing thoughts and the white lit hallways didn't seem as happy anymore.

"Sakura-sama?"

She looked up to see an Uchiha, one of her room guards, looking at her.

"Are you well?" he asked in a stoic voice but she could detect a slightly amount of concern.

"Hai…I'm alright," she replied looking at the floor. It was almost annoying but perversely dignifying that she was able to "see" through the Uchiha's stoic expressions. Maybe it was now a curse, being able to only see their feigned indifference would be a blessing right now.

"You have a visitor waiting in your room," he gestured to her door.

Her brows quirked in curiosity and she turned herself so she could wheel through the door. The guard opened it for her then closed it slowly behind her wheelchair.

Sakura's brows shot to the ceiling when she saw who was standing near the window in her room. It was definitely not someone she was expecting but then again…with the whole rumor about her and Itachi being engaged Sakura reasoned she should have at least been expecting this sometime.

"Sakura-san, you're looking well," Uchiha Mikoto smiled at the young woman, "I was told you'd be finishing with your therapy soon and that this would be a good time to visit you."

"M-Mikoto-sama," Sakura cleared her throat, "You were told right I guess."

"How was your session today?" the Matriarch asked taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"It was fine. Dr. Fu says I'm improving quickly," Sakura answered politely. She was a little nervous talking with Itachi's mother…after all she had only met the women once or twice since she'd been a member of Team Seven. And she definitely hadn't been by to visit since she and Itachi started dating, going to the Uchiha Compound after her incident was pretty much a big no-no.

"That's good to hear," Mikoto smiled warmly at her.

The conversation dwindled and a small awkward silence reigned for a short time before Sakura got the nerve to ask a question.

"Mikoto-sama…"

"Just Mikoto please Sakura," she cut in quickly, "It would be a little weird to be called –sama by my daughter-in-law now wouldn't it."

"Oh," she laughed nervously, "I guess it would."

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh I uh," she cleared her throat, "I was just wondering why you were here?"

The older woman quirked a brow slightly surprised by the question, "Are you not engaged to my son?" she asked rhetorically.

"I uh…well actually…he uh…hasn't officially asked me yet," she answered truthfully her head bowed to the floor.

Mikoto stayed quiet in shock before bursting into light laughter. Sakura's head shot up eyes wide as she watched the woman place a hand on her stomach.

"Itachi…" she mused, "That little weasel. He has everyone believing that the two of you are engaged. No doubt he filled you in on what happened the day you were kidnapped?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah a little."

Mikoto smirked and Sakura almost laughed, Itachi and Sasuke obviously inherited their prized smirks from their mother, "He stood up in front of the clan and announced that you two were engaged to be married. I was so happy that I didn't even think that it was a ploy. Oh that boy deceiving his mother all this time…"

Sakura had to smile a bit at her reaction. Granted she had never spent significant time with the woman but already during their conversation Sakura was warming up to the Matriarch. She wasn't as proud and standoffish as some of the other Uchiha women. She seemed lovable and amiable, and yet Sakura could sense the underlying power that resided in her. Mikoto was definitely still strong since she did survive the Fourth War.

"But as for me I came here to get to know you better and to give you some insight as to what it's like to be the Matriarch of our clan," Mikoto smiled lightly at her, "If you want we can still talk about those things or we can just simply chat. I'm fine with either."

Sakura's smile grew slowly again as she wheeled herself over to her bed then began to stand. Mikoto reached out to help her but Sakura waved her off stating she had enough energy to get up. The raven haired woman watched as Sakura situated herself.

"I'm still open for talking if you're up to it," Sakura replied adjusting her bed into more of a sitting position, "Just don't be offended if I fall asleep on you."

"I won't be," she smiled, "Your willpower is impressive. From what I hear about you from Sasuke and Itachi you are very driven in everything you do."

A light blush crossed the medic's cheeks, "Oh I uh…I just like to get things done my own way."

"It's admirable. You are a very accomplished woman for being as young as you are."

"Thank you."

Mikoto nodded, "So are you and Itachi planning on continuing your courtship?"

Sakura's blush returned tenfold, for some reason when Mikoto asked her that she felt like a little school girl getting asked about her secret crush, "Hai…we don't plan on ending it anytime soon." Her stomach lurched a little at her statement…_that is if I actually get to stay in Konoha…_

"Excellent," she beamed, "Does he have any future plans on asking you to marry him?"

"Oh…uh…he ummm…"

"Are my questions making you nervous?" Mikoto asked abruptly.

Sakura nodded quickly not meeting her gaze.

"Do I frighten you?"

"N-No."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

Sakura looked up then with a shocked look which contrasted greatly with Mikoto's challenging gaze. She didn't know how to answer the older woman's question because she honestly didn't know why she couldn't look Mikoto in the eye. Maybe she was afraid that Mikoto would see the sadness that lingered in her gaze, or be able to see her impurity and not want Sakura for a daughter any longer. Or maybe it was because Sakura felt she owed the woman her highest respect considering who she was and all.

"I don't know Mikoto-san," she answered truthfully.

The Uchiha Matriarch sighed softly, "I'm not here to judge you Sakura-san. I'm only here to get to know the woman who captured my Itachi's attention. I'll admit when he first told me of his attraction to you I was a little shocked, but at the same time I was pleased that there was a woman brave enough, strong enough, and kind enough to worm their way into his heart. As the mother of a prodigy it was a shock to see him coming to me for guidance, but as soon as he said your name I knew you were meant to be. Forgive my intrusion, I'll leave you and maybe later we can talk again."

Mikoto stood and began to walk to the door before Sakura stopped her, "Mikoto-san please wait."

"Yes dear?" she said turning away from the door.

"Was it you that Itachi was conspiring with?" with a slightly peeved expression on her face.

Mikoto smirked lightly seeing the irritation mixed with genuine curiosity in Sakura's emerald gaze. Retracing her steps she sat back down in the chair to resume their conversation.

"It was. Did he tell you?"

"Not directly," Sakura answered, "He told me once that you approved of us being together. I just kinda figured you probably helped him step it up and ask me out."

Mikoto chuckled, "I did. He was a little disheartened when you refused him after Pein's attack but he understood your reasoning. I helped him get over it and then once he got the time off after the war I had to kick his ass into gear to get him to pursue you again."

Sakura chuckled lightly at that, "I think you're the only person in the world who could get him to do anything."

"Not anymore I'm not. You hold that position now."

She snorted, "Not likely. That stubborn asshole gets his way whether I want him to or not."

Mikoto chuckled, "Yes he's stubborn just like his bullheaded bastard of a father."

Sakura couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her mouth. Never did she imagine that Uchiha Mikoto, Matriarch of the famed Uchiha clan, could swear with the best of them. Sakura had to admit she liked it, it made her more…approachable, and less the higher authority in the room.

"Tell me about Itachi when he was little," Sakura asked looking over at Mikoto still smiling.

The elder woman smiled and got more comfortable in the chair, "That boy was always too smart for his own good…" She launched into the story of his birth how after a few minutes of crying he stayed silent and steadily observed what his small infant eyes could. Mikoto stated that she noticed then that her son would grow up to be special, prodigal, and something that the other nations would fear. He continued to grow and develop at a seemingly faster pace than the others, even Shisui who is the same age as him. His prodigal genius became known the first day he threw a kunai and hit the center without a single mistake. His father then trained with him daily so that his perfection could increase rapidly. He entered the Academy at five the same as the other children and graduated soon thereafter. And like Sasuke, Itachi had a fan club that always followed him around. Sakura chuckled at that and she could just picture the annoyed look on Itachi's face having to avoid a legion of Academy fan girls. Mikoto went on to talk about Sasuke and Itachi's relationship and how much Itachi loved and doted on his younger brother. She admitted she was sad when his childhood was taken from him, what with the Third Shinobi War in full swing the Sandaime needed his best and Itachi was one of those shinobi. Itachi tried to spend time with his little brother but Fugaku had impressed the need for continuous training in order to perfect his skills. "That was when the rift started," her voice more solemn, "Sasuke grew jealous of his older brother and his accomplishments and with Itachi's increased responsibilities he had little to no time to spend with Sasuke. It broke Sasuke's little heart when his brother continuously poked him in the head and told him 'next time Sasuke'. But then he had Naruto to fight with and their bond was created, but you know that story now don't you?"

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded. Naruto, dead last in their class, and Sasuke another talented Uchiha trying to catch up to his brother the prodigy. Their brother-like bond started there, trying to beat each other and rise through the ranks faster in order to become the best.

"Unfortunately while Sasuke grew more jealous and emotional Itachi grew more introverted. Every day he would come home and I could see it in his eyes. His young heart aching with the pain of what he had seen and done. He wouldn't let anyone really get close to him except for Shisui, and I suspected that's because he knew Shisui had seen and done things similar to him at his age. But even as he grew older Itachi never changed after that. He became the perfect carbon copy of his father, stoic face and all. My heart cried for him and I would look through pictures of when he was younger and I'd see that small amount of peace in his eyes. I always thought to myself I'd give anything to let him get that back. Then there was the night before our coup against the village and Itachi threatened to murder us all if we didn't abandon our plan."

"Wait…" Sakura cut her off and sat up from the bed, "What are you talking about?"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes slightly, "He hasn't told you about this?"

"Sasuke told us about the coup and that the Hokage talked you out of it but Itachi…he threatened to kill his entire clan?" she asked almost unbelieving.

Mikoto nodded somberly, "He did. That night I thought I'd lost my first born. How could he threaten such a thing and actually mean it. But as it turns out many of our younger clan members felt much the same. Granted they were angry that they couldn't get promoted but they knew why. And they didn't want to hurt their entire village in anger over it."

Sakura sighed closing her eyes, "I can't believe he did that…"

"I can't either, but it was necessary. Itachi was always the type of person to never do anything without a purpose. If killing us meant that peace could live in the village then he would do it without a second's hesitation," Mikoto sighed but turned a small smile at Sakura, "But now I'm just happy that Itachi has finally found peace again."

"How?" Sakura asked curiously looking up at her.

"With you my dear," she answered smiling at the medic's blush, "He found it in you. That night he came to me asking for advice I saw that childlike light return to his eyes. I knew then that no matter what, he had to have you, that you were the key to him finally returning to his old self, that you were the key to him being at peace. So I made sure he went after you."

Sakura chuckled a bit at the rather casual statement at the end, "Made sure he went after me. He did more than that didn't he…" she whispered to herself.

Mikoto didn't let on that she heard Sakura's statement but smiled anyway at the softened look in the medic's eyes.

"Thank you Sakura."

"For what?"

"For bringing my Itachi back to me," she answered simply, "And also my Sasuke. My boys are great men in their own right, but they wouldn't be half the men they are without your influence."

"Oh…" her cheeks turned bright red, "Ummmm, you're welcome…I guess."

Mikoto chuckled at her embarrassment but did not comment further. The door slid open and both women turned to see Itachi walk in carrying a bag. His eyes narrowed slightly seeing Sakura's already bright red cheeks turn even redder as she averted her eyes. He chose to ignore it and addressed his mother.

"Kaa-san what have you been talking about to warrant such a blush on her face?" he inquired in a clinical voice.

Mikoto tsked, "Don't take that tone with me boy. I wasn't the one lying about being engaged in the first place."

Onyx eyes narrowed again at her statement, that statement alone shouldn't cause Sakura to turn red but then again she always grew embarrassed about the smallest things.

"I brought you lunch," he turned his attention to Sakura.

"Thanks Itachi," Sakura slowly calmed her body down slowly getting rid of the blush, "What'd you bring today?"

"Onigiri," he replied setting the bag next to her, "Hokage-sama says to stay on bland food for a while."

She pouted, "Please tell me the salmon is spiced just a little bit."

He smirked, "It's chicken and only mildly."

She pouted again but that didn't stop her from taking a bite and leaning back on the bed. Sakura wasn't the type of person to eat bland food and onigiri was definitely a dish that needed some type of spice or else the rice and stuffing inside was just…plain.

"Thanks anyway, they do taste good."

"Better than those strawberries Ino-san keeps sneaking in for you?"

Sakura stared fixated on her onigiri, "I have no idea what you mean."

Mikoto smirked watching the two of them interact. It was sweet and charming and she definitely enjoyed this more lighthearted side of her son.

"Besides fruits are definitely a good source of nutrition and are essential to achieving the maximum state of health," Sakura reasoned.

"Indeed," Itachi agreed smirking at her. She still refused to look up at him.

"If all of your quarrels are this easy I foresee nothing destroying your relationship in the near future," Mikoto said nonchalantly, "In fact Itachi-kun, I came here today to inform Sakura of her duties as Matriarch when you finally get around to officially asking her."

"It's a little soon don't you think Kaa-san," he stated easily looking over at his mother.

"On the contrary, if she knows now she will have an idea of what she's getting herself into."

"While I agree with you Mikoto-san," Sakura cut in, "Perhaps this conversation would be better after I get out of the hospital. Maybe you and I can meet for tea at your home and you can show me the ropes then."

Mikoto smiled warmly at her and stood, "I think that's a better idea. When you're discharged we will make a day out of it. I'll take me leave now, get well soon Sakura."

"Thanks for coming Mikoto-san," Sakura smiled back as the lady walked out of the room.

"So, any more news I should know about?"

Itachi sighed leaning back into the chair his mother vacated, "The Alliance and the Daimyo's are being very unreasonable. The Kage's however are all standing together."

"Explain what that means…please," her green eyes widened in fear.

Itachi leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "You will be fine. It doesn't matter what the other nations think the Kage's won't make you leave Konoha."

"But this is already causing more problems than it should," she argued back weakly, "The Haruno's are safe here in Konoha, I don't…I just…"

Sakura's statement was cut off as she was pulled up into a harsh kiss from her almost fiancé. While she wanted to pull away from him in case she had to make a drastic decision, Sakura couldn't pull away from something that she so desperately needed.

"Don't speak like that," he whispered harshly against her lips, "You are not leaving my side for the rest of your life. Do you understand that?"

"This is bigger than you and me. I will do what's right if I have to," she argued back.

"Nonsense," he bit her lips drawing her into another harsh and commanding kiss before releasing her again, "Once you've regained your strength I'm taking you home with me where I can protect you properly this time. Nobody, not a Kage, not a Daimyo, or that damned Alliance will take you away from me."

Sakura's heart leapt in her chest at his fervent declaration. Out of everything she could ever ask for this is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be at Itachi's side, as his wife, and live here in Konoha. But the circumstances and her new status as a jinchurikki were making it very hard for her to accept that. The Alliance had to audacity to demand the bijuu be removed from her body. But Naruto and Tsunade fought against such an irrational decision stating that such a procedure would kill her. The only other alternative the Alliance would accept would be for her to leave and become a citizen in another country in order to keep in accordance with the Alliance Treaty signed after the war. Gaara immediately stepped in claiming their demands were foolish and such action in unnecessary, considering two bijuu were kidnapped right under their noses thus showing a blatant disregard for the safety of this world since the Alliance allowed for these events to happen. The Raikage, A, stepped in next backing Gaara's claim and arguing that the rest of the bijuu should be split up between the Great Nations where no other rogue mercenary group would be able to touch them. Mei agreed with A's statement as well. Onoki would not give his official decision until he had more evidence. The fours Kage's were shocked at his declaration but figured that the old fence-sitter was reverting to his old grumpy ways now that the war was officially over.

"The Tsuchikage wants more evidence. The Kages, Daimyo's, and Alliance are all gathering information about this situation to present at the next council meeting in Iron. Hokage-sama is going to be taking some of the Haruno's along as witnesses, and she also wants to take you," Itachi explained to her.

Sakura nodded against his forehead then reached her hands up to caress his smooth face, "What if they still chose to take it out of me?"

"It's not happening," he promised, "I won't allow it."

Sakura smiled sadly looking up into his beautiful eyes, "I wish I could feel the way you do. I just don't know Itachi…I don't want to leave," she started tearing up, "I don't want to leave you, but I can't be the source of international turmoil. Not after everything we've accomplished with the war…I can't Itachi. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

He sighed closing his eyes and leaned his head against her neck nuzzling it softly. He hated this. Why did the Alliance have to act up in such a manner? Why were the pompous Daimyo's hell bent on siding with everything the Alliance wanted? Why wasn't the Tsuchikage immediately taking their side? Why did Tetsu have to seal her in the first place?!

With another frustrated sigh Itachi placed tender kisses on her neck, "I understand, but I still won't let you leave."

Sakura sighed softly calming her rapidly beating heart as Itachi continued to kiss his way up her neck. His lips were light and soft barely grazing her skin as he continued to whisper, "You're staying right here, by my side, I will never break this promise to you."

Her heart fluttered in her chest again and she felt her body lean until her back was pressed against the bed. Itachi leaned over her possessively as his kisses turned more insistent and his hands began to wander around her body. Sakura's reaction was instantaneous. After one month of harsh and invasive conditioning everything in her froze at his sudden change. Focusing on her breathing Sakura tried to stimulate her parasympathetic nervous system so that her Fight or Flight response wouldn't kick in. But she couldn't help it. If she closed her eyes and felt his kisses she instantly saw another man; violating her, molesting her, touching her…it was driving her to insanity. But she just couldn't help it…her body now reacted in an adverse way to this stimulation and she cursed herself for her weakness. She could never be intimate with him again…and it was killing her inside.

Soft hands grazed slowly over her pert breasts and she jerked instantly in response. Grabbing his wrist and holding it away from her body as Sakura cringed.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered through her tears, "I'm so sorry. I can't, I'm sorry Itachi…I just...I just..."

"Shhhh," he cooed kissing away the tears from her cheeks, "It's going to be fine."

Sakura nodded halfheartedly trying to believe his words, "I can't…not anymore…" she hiccupped, "Every time I close my eyes…he's always there. I hate it! I want him to go away! I want to see you, not him but…I just…can't…"

Her tears came out with more fury and Itachi sighed in mild defeat. Leaning his head on the top of her chest he breathed in quelling the anger that rose inside of him. Sakura tears fueled it, hearing her weep over her circumstances. She couldn't find comfort anymore. Between the recurring nightmares, the pressure from the Alliance, and trying to be intimate with her soon-to-be fiancé…she was under a lot of stress.

And all of it was Tetsu's fault. But for now he needed to be strong, for her, and for her wellbeing.

"We will get through this," he said lifting his head back up to wipe away her fresh tears, "One day, you will only see me. And we will be able to take comfort in each other."

"I'm broken Itachi…more so than when we first met…"

"You are beautiful and clean and pure."

She shook her head not letting herself believe his words.

"I'll never be who I once was," she whispered looking back up at him.

He smiled softly, "We're not supposed to be. We learn from the past and move on. Sometimes it just takes a little more time to accomplish the last part."

Sakura smiled up at him her tears beginning to dry, "You really believe that?"

"I believe that if you want to heal then you will heal. But if you keep clinging to the past then those ghosts will forever haunt you."

She nodded seriously taking his words in and promising to ponder on them later, "I'll try Itachi…but I don't know how long that will take."

"That doesn't matter," he kissed her nose.

"I love you…Kami help me I love you," she pulled him in close for a hug.

"As I love you, my jewel."

* * *

The dripping water woke her from the nap she was supposed to be taking. Weary emerald eyes opened to stare at another ugly brown ceiling…but at least this one was rusty metal instead of dirt. That much is a plus. Sitting up and wringing the bloody water out of her hair Sakura walked over to that large red door to stand next to her Inner.

"Any progress?" she whispered to her non-corporeal form.

"Actually yes," Inner smirked, "He has agreed to try a healing session."

"That's great!" Sakura smiled widely.

Things were still strained between the Gobi and Sakura but today, with him agreeing to try healing, they reach a new milestone. Another step was going to be taken in mending their very strained relationship.

"Gobi," Sakura called out quietly, "I'm going to start healing now."

The bijuu didn't even spare her a glance or acknowledge her so Sakura proceeded forward and placed her hands on a large gash just below his shoulder. Hands outstretched Sakura lit them up with her green healing chakra and set to work. The muscle began healing slowly, stitching itself back together under Sakura's tender care. Five minutes later the gash was completely healed and a large smile lit up her face.

"It worked!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Look closer Sakura," her Inner sighed.

Her medical eyes scrutinized the wound and not a second later it reopened oozing blood down the Gobi's silky white fur.

"No…that's just…what the hell?!" Sakura growled in anger and sorrow.

"I told you it was fruitless," the Gobi moaned, "You cannot succeed with conventional healing."

"Why not? This just doesn't make sense…" Sakura looked up at his dim teal eyes.

The bijuu grunted in annoyance, "Foolish human."

"Well you've been nothing but unhelpful since we got stuck together," Inner chided, "If you'd _actually _work with us instead of being aloof then we might _actually_ succeed in fixing this problem."

Silence reign for a short time, neither party wanting to interject after that last statement. What could they do? They didn't even know how or why this was happening. Naruto said the Kyuubi was right as rain inside of him so what happened during the sealing that made the Gobi bleed out…

"Is it my seal?" Sakura thought out loud, "If I fix the seal will it fix your wounds?"

The great white head turned towards her as the Gobi fixed her with both eyes, "I guess you're not as stupid as you look."

Sakura couldn't find it in her to be angry at his comment. Her thoughts turned inward to the scrolls she'd been reading the past few days, all of them related to sealing.

_I need to see my seal._

_**Well, have someone draw it up for you then we can study it and find an answer.**_

_We should probably get a good look at Naruto's as well so we can compare and alter it accordingly. _

_**Good idea, seems like you've got you work cut out for you.**_

_I'm not the only one that will be studying you know,_ Sakura nudged her Inner before exiting the cage, "Don't worry Gobi, I'll figure this out!"

"If you can…" he whispered in return. Sakura's heart skipped a beat hearing the sadness echoing through the chamber. She would fix this…there was no other option.

* * *

Sakura woke from her nap to a slightly noisy hospital room. But it wasn't the incessant beeping of the machines to the nurses wandering the halls checking in on their patients that startled her. It was the plethora of voices actually inside her room, all talking amiably to one another. Her eyes slowly opened and when they focused they instantly zeroed in on the closest feminine voice, Kaminari.

"Oh Sakura you're awake!" Kaminari proclaimed excitedly, "We've been waiting for you, but not very long so you don't have to feel bad about it or anything."

Sakura smiled lightly at the maroon-haired woman…there was something different about her that Sakura couldn't quite point out, "Thanks, what are you all doing here?" Her eyes scanned the room quickly, she didn't really recognize anyone else besides Kaminari but she knew they were all Haruno's.

"We all wanted to come and see how you were doing since we haven't had a chance to yet," Kaminari answered, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she answered honestly, "Better than yesterday at least."

"That's good to hear," Sakura attention was redirected to another person. She seemed older and looked about ready to give birth, "My name is Mizuko, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sakura."

Sakura smiled in recognition of the name, "Likewise."

"This one here is Ryuu," Kaminari began the rest of the introductions, "This is Kaze, Hanayo, Kinu, Yukari, Akahana, Botan, Fuyuko, and Kako. That's about the maximum Tsunade-sama would allow in your hospital room right now. She said we'd all have to take turns."

Sakura nodded taking in everyone's faces, some older and some younger and each one distinctly unique from the other. She had to admit they were quite a sight. Orange hair, green hair, dark and light purple, blonde, silver, maroon, white, with dark blue eyes, pink eyes, light yellow, gold, purple, dark green, there wasn't one thing on these women that were similar to each other.

"Wow," Sakura whispered with a sly grin, "I guess me having pink hair and green eyes it's that much of an oddity after all is it?"

Everyone chuckled at her comment as a small breeze announced Itachi's arrival into the room.

"Hi Itachi-san!" came a chorus of hellos from the full hospital room.

He stood there shocked silent seeing dozens of eyes all trained on him. Sakura chuckled a little which broke him from his mild stupor and he nodded to the women, "Afternoon."

"What'd you bring me to eat Itachi?" Sakura asked calling his attention to her, "Something different I hope."

He smirked and shook his head, "Onigiri again."

"Come on..." she pouted, "Not even on udon, or maybe even kimchee? I'll even take ramen!"

"It's salmon this time with medium spice," he answered plainly. He smirked as he watched her eyes light up in excitement as she stole the bag from his grip and pull out the first rice ball.

"You're the best," she muttered with her mouth full.

"You're so lucky Sakura nee-chan," Akahana said with a small blush as she looked at Itachi, "He's been so nice to you and to us."

"Yeah every one of your friends and even Hokage-sama has been really kind since we got here," Kinu agreed with a small nod.

"Yeah, and Choji-san always shares his snacks and they are really good and I can't stop eating them until Mizuko nee-chan tells me to!" Yukari shouted excitedly.

"That's because you'll get sick if that's all you keep eating all those sweets Yukari," Mizuko chided with a small smile.

"Not to mention that's the last thing you need to be especially since we're behind in our studies," Ryuu grumbled a bit, "I never would have thought my taijutsu was that terrible."

"You and me both Ryuu," Hanayo, a green haired red eyed woman agreed, "I thought I could hold my own but that's obviously not so."

"Well nobody can hold their own against that green crazy man," Kaminari snickered shooting a playful glance at Kinu.

"Don't make fun of him!" pale pink eyes narrowed at Kaminari, "He's been nothing but nice since we met him."

"I take it the green crazy man is Rock Lee?" Sakura asked receiving many nods in return, "He can be a handful."

"But he's nice," Kinu argued again.

"Nobody isn't saying he's not nice Kinu," Mizuko chuckled a little at the young woman, "Lee-san is a great instructor."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with that much stamina," Ryuu commented a little dryly.

"Oh Naruto can give him a run for his money," Sakura interjected after swallowing more of her rice ball, "Both of them never know when to quit training."

"That's true," Kaminari said, "They are the most energetic people I have ever seen."

"So tell me," Sakura sat up on her bed with Itachi's help. She cast a small grateful smile in his direction, "What's been going on? Ino mentioned you guys were receiving tutoring?"

Mizuko nodded as everyone but her fell silent, "We have although I require much less than my sisters at the moment."

"I still can't believe you hid that from all for all this time," Ryuu grumbled.

Mizuko rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach, "We've been over this Ryuu, I couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to but I couldn't risk it."

"Anyways," Kaminari interjected in order to prevent Ryuu from starting another argument, "We're also receiving training from your friends as well as proper seal training."

Sakura nodded, "That's good. Have you guys thought about setting up a permanent residence?"

They all looked to Mizuko who answered, "Our permanent residence will be constructed after our last sister is out of the hospital," she smiled warmly, "We refuse to do anything without you."

Sakura's heart warmed at the sentiment, "Thanks."

"But recently we have been provided with the deeds to a large piece of property in the village," all the older women in the room smirked, "We now own three acres of property that affords us a very beautiful view of the village. Our…benefactor was very insistent."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "Someone purchased the land for you? I thought it would have been given to you from the Hokage?"

"Nope," Kaminari smiled brightly, "We, the Haruno's, are the owners of legally purchased property! Can you guess who did it?"

Sakura stared at everyone's smiling faces until the short white haired girl, Kaze, gave her a hint and flashed her lavender eyes towards Itachi.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned on her boyfriend, "You did this? You purchased it?"

He nodded once with a soft look on his face, "The Uchiha clan purchased the property in the Haruno name. They will become a permanent addition to our village. It is only right they have their own legally purchased land to build their homes."

"Where? Where's the land?" Sakura's smile widened as she fought back tears.

"Right next to the Uchiha compound," he answered simply.

Sakura started laughing as she reached for his hand to pull him down into a soft kiss, "Thank you."

He kissed her again in reply then straightened.

"Now I'll be living quite close to you won't I?" Sakura cheekily asked.

He shook his head, "On the contrary once you are released from the hospital you will be staying at the Uchiha Compound with one of my clansmen being your constant guardian."

"What?!" he has completely taken her off guard, "You got to be kidding me?"

"I am not," he replied simply.

"Itachi…" Sakura took a deep breath conscious of the other people in the room, "That's hardly appropriate. Especially with our history…and your father, what will he say?"

"He does not have a say in the matter," he stated matter-of-factly, "Any decisions regarding you and your well-being go through me. You continued safety is my top priority. There will not be a repeat of this event again."

The women in the room froze under his imposing presence. They could all easily sense the distress that this event took on him.

"Itachi," Sakura softened her approach since she could see and feel the turmoil rolling off him in waves. No doubt her…sisters…could also feel his suppressed anger, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just…this is my family. I'd like to spend as much time with them as possible before…" _before we get married_, she finished in her head.

He nodded once in understanding. Her unspoken statement reached his ears easily, "I will consider it and discuss this with you later."

She smiled squeezing his hand in reassurance, "Thank you." She glanced at the women then turned back to him, "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a little…talk with them…I'll see you later alright?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her brow, "I'll be back tonight. Your guards are still posted outside your door."

Sakura closed her eyes relishing the feel of his soft lips on her forehead, "I'll be fine."

In another swirl of leaves he was gone leaving the women alone.

"I hope many of your men in this village treat women the same," Hanayo sighed enviously.

Sakura giggled, "They are out there, but sometimes you have to find them. And sometimes you have to knock the good ones over the head to get them to even notice you."

Kaminari chuckled, "I take it Naruto is one of those men you described."

"He is," Sakura smiled, "Hinata has had a mad crush on him for _years_. And he only realized it when she stepped into front of him to protect him from Pein of the Akatsuki. He's been head over heels in love with her since that day."

Mizuko snorted and covered her mouth, "I hope it doesn't take that kind of selfless act to get men to notice you in this village."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryuu scoffed lightly, "Half the village itself can't stop staring at us. I'm just happy we haven't been inappropriately approached with some of the stares we receive."

"Well they might just be keeping their distance because we're so new," Kaminari offered.

"Well feel free to hit anyone who makes you uncomfortable," Sakura offered swallowing a bite or onigiri, "Most of the village is well aware of my bad temper. So feel free to go slightly crazy on anyone."

Ryuu smirked wickedly at her, "We've heard about your infamous temper. Your friends have said you and the Hokage are the scariest people when angered."

Sakura chuckled a little nervously, "Yes well…I have a low tolerance for stupidity."

All the women chuckled before they noticed a seriousness settle over Sakura's features. Their pink haired sister took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves.

"Since you guys are here…" she started not making eye contact, "I was…I wanted to know how you are dealing with everything?"

Kaminari spoke up first so the following silence wouldn't become more awkward, "It's been nice actually. I wake up every morning and I see the sun shining outside and I know that the hell I had been subjected to for the first 18 years of my life is over. I can finally allow myself to be happy."

Sakura looked up and smiled at the peaceful expression on her face, "So it's been easy for you?"

Kaminari shrugged, "Sometimes it is but sometimes it's not."

"Every morning I wake up thinking everything has been a good dream," Kinu added shyly, "It takes me a little bit to get over my feelings."

"It will come with time," Mizuko ran a steady hand through Kinu's silver hair, "The longer we stay here the easier it will be to get over our past."

"But what about the nightmares?" Sakura asked looking at Mizuko, "Do you have any?"

"Every night," Ryuu answered with a soft growl, "I think many of us think a Kinu does, we're afraid to wake up and have all of this taken away from us."

The room paused as they listened to Ryuu's words. It never occurred to them that the strongest fighter among them was afraid.

"But…" she continued raising her flaming orange head to stare at Sakura, "The stronger I get the less those dreams frighten me. I'm beginning to feel more powerful and with that power comes peace."

The women all smiled at her statement each echoing the same feeling. Kaze tapped her on the shoulder indicating she had something to say.

"S-s-s-sometimes you hav-v-v-ve to just let it-t-t-t go," she stumbled taking a deep breath before continuing, "It's-s-s-s n-n-nice knowing th-th-th-th-that I have oth-th-thers look-k-k-king out for me."

Sakura smiled knowing that Kaze had a point. Her nightmares had been controlling her feelings and if her feelings were being controlled then so was her life. Sakura was naturally an emotional person and she had always prided herself on not being a stoic shinobi who didn't care one way or another if they hurt somebody. And Tetsu had known that. He knew that she operated on her emotions and that's exactly how he twisted her into a sense of loneliness and weakness. He manipulated her feelings and that was keeping her from being happy. But she wasn't alone…she had her sisters, she had her teammates, and she had Itachi. She could heal, all she has to do is let herself heal.

"Thanks Kaze," she smiled wiping tears from her green eyes, "That means lot."

The white haired woman nodded sagely. Sakura instantly perked up having enough of the heavy feelings weighing down on her.

"So since we are now the owners of three acres of property I think it's only wise if we draw up a type of building plan for the house or houses that will be on the property, don't you think?" She smiled brightly at her sisters.

Mizuko, following Sakura's train of thought, instantly agreed, "I think that would be a wise decision. However some of us have come up with ideas already. Would you like to hear them?"

Sakura nodded grabbing another rice ball while listening to their ideas.

* * *

**Alright so...for starters school officially sucks. I'm sure a lot of you can relate. Anyways but it was my last semester of college WOOT WOOT and unfortunately it was a lot harder than i was anticipating, which caused me to halt in my writing until the semester finished. And i'm not a believer in adding a false chapter that only says hey i'm not dead blah blah blah. I just don't like doing that which is why i didn't. i know some of you PM-ed me asking which is totally cool and i'm happy that now that college is officially done i can get back to writing! **

**Also on a super happy note, halfway through the semester i found out that i was pregnant :) My husband and i are super excited and i find out what i'm having on monday! so look in my next chapter and i'll announce the sex for anyone who wishes to know :) The only think i dislike about being pregnant is the morning sickness that comes with it :( ugh sometimes it puts me down for an entire day and it's not cool but it's worth it once i finally get to hold my sweet little baby in my arms :) Oh i'm due on May 13th just an FYI.**

**Well there you go. That's basically it so please R&R and i'll see you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I apologize for the choppiness of the chapter. Read AN below if you want a reason.**

* * *

"Well Sakura," Tsunade swung her stethoscope around her neck, "Seems all your internal organs are functioning just fine. Your muscular system is steadily increasing a little more rapidly than normal, probably due to the bijuu chakra now in your system. I'd say in two weeks you'll be as fit as you were prior to this event."

"Thanks shishou," Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"You will still have regular physical therapy sessions with Dr. Fu every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until he clears you. But until he does give you medical clearance no shinobi training is that understood?"

"Hai."

Tsunade nodded before signing her release forms, "Since the Haruno women have not built their residence yet I assume we can reach you at your home?"

She nodded, "They wanted to wait until I was out of the hospital before we made those kinds of plans. Since I'm out now I'll probably start packing my stuff up since I'll be moving in with them. The house should sell for a decent price."

Tsunade nodded again, "Well here are your crutches that you will use until Dr. Fu decides to take them away. No short cuts and do not use any excess chakra trying to heal yourself you need to conserve as much as you can while your body is still recovering."

"I understand."

"Good, Ino brought some clothes go ahead and change then Itachi will walk you home."

With those final instructions Tsunade exited Sakura's hospital room and closed the door behind her. Sakura turned to the pile of clothes that lay folded at the foot of her bed then stood slowly. Her legs were slightly shaky, not yet used to bearing the full brunt of her weight. Using the bed for support Sakura glided over to the edge and sat back down with an annoyed huff. Reaching over she grabbed the black bra and snapped it on quickly followed by her underwear then reached for her shirt and smiled seeing that Ino brought her typical red zip up shirt. Sakura reached up and untied the knot that held the very unattractive hospital gown on her body and cast it aside. Unzipping the front Sakura slowly slung the shirt over her shoulders and was pleased that it still fit her body. Reaching down she tried to put the two pieces of the zipper back together but the stubborn contraption decided that it didn't want to be zipped. Sakura cursed her fine motor skills but was determined to get the thing zipped so she didn't walk out of the hospital with her bra clad chest on display.

The door slid open breaking her concentration and she looked up to see Itachi closing it behind him.

"I apologize I should have knocked," he said quietly while taking in her barely dressed appearance. Her body, while not as sunken as usual, still held a small semblance of malnourishment. Her muscle tone was nonexistent making her petite form look frail.

Sakura smiled slightly but shrugged his apology off, "It's ok. I'm glad it was just you since I don't have enough strength to do anything but yell any other pervert who would walk in here."

Itachi nodded and walked up to her watching silently as she continued to struggle putting her zipper together. Finally after another minute of failure she growled in annoyance then looked up at him with shameful eyes.

"Can you help me?"

Itachi kissed her forehead then knelt in front of her gently taking the two zipper portions and hooked them easily together. Pulling the shirt closed Sakura waited until she was zipped before smoothing her shirt down as was her habit.

She sighed again, "Damn…I had hoped that I would have gained a little more weight while I was in here." The shirt hung loosely around her figure making it look as though she was wearing a shirt that was a couple sizes too big.

"You lost most of your muscle mass," Itachi explained reaching for her pants, "Once you gain it back the shirt will fit again."

She nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Would you like help?" he offered holding up her pants.

She nodded again and placed her hands on his shoulders before standing up slowly. Itachi bunched the pant legs down by her feet then indicated for her to slid one foot in followed by the other. With supreme gentleness he dressed her then tied the string firmly, but not uncomfortably, around her hips. She sat back down at his gentle prod then slipped on some flat shinobi sandals that hooked easily around her ankles.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled lightly back at her before inching his way closer to her and kissing her lips lightly.

Sakura welcomed the affection. After the talk with her clansmen she was resolved to trying to forget about the past. She figured that if she pretended for the most part that her one month torture didn't happen and focused solely on him then things could easily go back to normal and she and Itachi could pick up where they left off…albeit at a slower pace.

She ended the kiss slowly before reaching out asking for assistance in standing. He obliged and grabbed her crutches hooking the cups to the back of her arms while she gripped the handles.

"Is it cold outside?" she asked situating herself.

"Not today, it's been rather warm," he answered smoothly.

"Good, I didn't want to wear a jacket."

With slow and steady steps Sakura walked out of her hospital room. Many of the nurses in the halls stopped and waved at their director wishing her to speedy recovery. She would smile in response but mainly remained focused on standing and walking so that she wouldn't fall. The glass automatic doors opened and Sakura was all too eager to get out into the bright sunshine. Two weeks in the hospital without the opportunity to go outside was tough on her spirit. She loved being out in the meadows and trees, feeling her skin soaking in the sun's warm rays. Sakura concluded that this would probably be the only time she would ever be happy to actually leave her precious hospital.

A soft breeze blew and she paused her walking, lifting her face up and taking a deep cleansing breath. Konoha was so beautiful this time of year. The weather was perfect, even slightly warmer today than it should be but Sakura didn't care.

"Where is everyone?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Probably at the training grounds. As per their daily routine they should be starting shinobi training after lunch."

"I want to watch can you take me to them?"

He nodded once, "They're at training ground twelve."

* * *

Metal clashed together sending a sharp ring through the trees. Sakura smiled happy that they were getting close and that she would be able to rest again. The walk was significantly longer than she ever thought mostly due to her snail pace and the fact that she was literally lugging her body around. Itachi had offered to carry her but she refused wanting to keep walking until they reached the training grounds.

She stopped just short of the open field and observed the various lessons being taught. One section had practice dummies set up for target practice. Another group sat in a circle as two people sparred using taijutsu. Another section was reserved for ninjutsu training; Sakura spied a variety of seals on the ground preventing the ninjutsu from interrupting the other groups. The last group was small with Kurenai-sensei and Ino at the head. She guessed they were going over genjutsu and its effects on the brain.

"Where are all the children?" Sakura asked slightly out of breath.

"Everyone under the age of twelve is receiving their training at the Academy. The Hokage thought it best that Genin age and up should not be among the younger students," he answered easily.

She nodded remembering Ino mentioning this training while she was still in the hospital; then with another huff walked through the foliage and entered the clearing. Itachi directed her to the shade under a large tree when she was spotted by Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Sakura!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Sakura nee-chan!"

"Sakura-san!"

She smiled as her clansmen immediately dropped their training to come see her. Itachi kept a steady arm around her waist while she greeted everyone with small hugs.

"Alright let her breathe," Mizuko ordered walking slowly up to the large group. Kakashi was just a couple steps behind her, "Sakura how are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm out of the hospital," she replied leaning against Itachi for added support.

"That's rich coming from you Sakura-chan," Naruto snickered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and along with Sasuke whispered, "Baka." "Dobe."

"Working in the hospital and being admitted to the hospital are two different things Naruto," Sakura chided with a small smile.

"Sit, you need to regain your energy," Itachi whispered then helped her to the ground.

She nodded and held her hands out to steady herself while Itachi lowered her to the ground. Hinata stepped forward to unlatch the crutches from Sakura's arms. With her hands extended the soft green grass from the meadow tickled her fingers until they made contact with the earth where she was overcome with a myriad of sensations. Gone were the people before her and they were replaced by ethereal forms in a dark landscape. She gasped when her chakra involuntarily expanded to the surrounding forest and she instantly picked up on the wildlife for miles around.

Muffled voices filled her clogged ears and Sakura could feel her body being maneuvered. The next instant the world was back in color and her hands were being held by Itachi and Naruto. Her chest heaved rapidly as emerald eyes blinked trying to clear her head.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked rather loudly by her ear.

"I…" she cleared her throat, "I have no idea."

"It's a strange feeling isn't it?"

Sakura looked up seeing Mizuko watching her seriously.

"What is?" the pinkette asked tentatively.

"Feeling your element all around you," she continued placing a hand under her large stomach.

"As if y-y-y-you can't c-control it," Kaze interjected watching her seriously.

"Place your hands on the ground again and focus. Don't let the earth control you; you control it," Mizuko advised.

Sakura nodded taking both of her hands from the men and replaced them on the ground. Her world changed again from bright colors to darkness and she tried focusing this uncontrollable power. Sakura decided to only look at the group and keep her attention fixed on their immediate surroundings. She could see everyone, their obsidian eyes staring at where her body was located. Once Sakura was sure she could see everyone in the group she refocused on the meadow. She could see the small insects underneath the ground carrying out their daily duties to provide for their living. Channeling a small amount of chakra up a tree she was on the two birds sitting comfortingly on the branches. She was amazed by everything she could see, there wasn't anything that was hidden from her eyes. Anything that touched the earth she could see…and even feel. The pigeons were blissfully ignorant to the large bird of prey three trees away from them. The insects underneath the ground were oblivious to the shinobi inadvertently stepping on their brethren while training. They were a single minded entity, only concerned with completing their tasks before the day was done and they were to rest. Wanting to test her control even further, as well as the responses the insects were bound to have, she sent a small tremor through the ground and collapsed myriad of tunnels extinguishing many of the lives.

Sakura smiled inwardly the easiness of her success.

**Already abusing my power are you?** The Gobi's voice echoed in her head.

Sakura blinked before answering, _Abuse? I'm just learning._

**By destroying innocent sentient beings doing nothing but going through their daily routines, **Gobi scoffed, **And here I was actually developing a decent opinion about you.**

…_I'm sorry…_

**Sorry enough to realize exactly what it means to be connected to the earth?**

Sakura didn't respond.

**A word of caution **_**kunoichi**_**, everything is connected to the earth and with a temper like yours…you could inadvertently hurt those who are innocent, **he sneered before withdrawing his consciousness from hers.

_I understand._

Withdrawing from her concentration Sakura lifted her hands and placed them solemnly in her lap.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Kaminari asked kneeling near her.

She hesitated for a moment before looking up, "We need…" she cleared her throat, "We need to fix my seal."

"What do you mean?" Mizuko asked.

"This much power, I don't want to have it at my fingertips," she explained, "I would rather have it at the Gobi's consent."

"The Hokage is already working on it," Itachi informed her.

Sakura nodded, "I know it's just…maybe between my sisters and Konoha's seal team we can figure out something faster and more effective."

"So he's still the same as you've described before then?" Naruto looked at her.

"Hai…and I've tried everything I could myself. Healings don't work so I figured I have to alter the seal in order to bring him any peace."

"Altering this seal will be very painful for you," Mizuko cautioned.

"I don't care, besides, it can't be any worse than what I've already been through right?"

Ryuu snorted, "She has a point."

"Even so, with the stress of seal alteration Sakura needs to be at full physical health before we can even attempt the procedure. If we try to prematurely then the results could be very bad for you Sakura," Mizuko clarified.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded, "I understand. All the more reason for me to get better faster, right?"

Mizuko smiled at her, "Right, ok girls back to training."

A collective groan echoed around as the Haruno's all stood to go back to their trainings. Ryuu scolded the complainers and threatened them with extra laps with Lee before they moved on without complaint. Mizuko opted to remain by Sakura and with Kakashi's help sat next to her on the ground.

"Arigato," Mizuko smiled up at him.

"Ah, it's not a problem," Kakashi replied before casually strolling back to the ninjutsu group.

Sakura watched the interaction between her sensei and her new sister and her eyes narrowed at what she observed. _Kaka-sensei…is acting…odd._

_**Odd and is that attraction I smell? **_Her Inner chimed in.

_I wouldn't be surprised. But even so him acting as such…I haven't seen him like this since that lady from Key was captured._

_**Hmmm, you're right…well at least we know his type now.**_

Sakura grinned inwardly, _Indeed…he like brunettes; tall, soft spoken, but authoritative brunettes._

Inner chuckled, _**He's still a pervert though.**_

"So Mizuko…what was that about?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"What was what?" the brunette woman asked curiously.

"That interaction with you and Kakashi?"

Catching onto Sakura's train of thought Mizuko smiled lightly, "He's a very sweet man and has been very kind to me."

"I noticed."

They both chuckled but Mizuko didn't elaborate. Sakura's curiosity though was not going to stop.

"I should warn you though…he has an unhealthy addiction to porn."

Mizuo's giggle turned instantly into long drawn out laughter. She recovered her steady breathing to answer her pink haired sister's comment, "At least he's confident about it."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched amusedly at her comment. _Huh…who-da thought?_

_**Indeed.**_

* * *

_Breathe, focus, feel._

Sakura chanted in her head while she leapt through an intricate obstacle course. Her two weeks recovery was up and with Dr. Fu's permission she began training again. She specially designed this course for the medical academy students when the school first opened. All the exercises were designed for the students to concentrate on their chakra control rather than natural strength. She'll admit that Shikamaru had a pretty big hand in helping her create this course. While his ideas were top notch Sakura's favorite exercise was her own creation. Simple and hard as hell.

Flipping through a couple of large hoops Sakura landed in front of her next obstacle. New medical students always failed this test and even after years of finely honed chakra training they either still failed or passed by the skin of their teeth. The fifty foot wooden pole pierced the bright blue sky and Sakura looked up with a smug smirk. She ascended the steps and stood at its base. The objective of this obstacle was to use chakra to grip the thick bark and climb all the way to the top…using your hands only. It's easy enough to walk to the top and back down, but having to lift your entire body weight up with your hands was a whole new story. One slip in chakra control could send you tumbling down to the earth. Students have to focus on their chakra output to make sure they aren't using excess where it's not needed and they have to focus on maintaining constant contact with the wooden surface. This obstacle was also placed in the middle of the course for the sole reason to keeps the student's levels in check. If they used too much chakra beforehand then they will fail in making it up the pole and back down.

Tightening the gloves on her hands Sakura prepared herself. She took a couple steps back then performed a hand stand with her belly facing the pole. She had tried giving this hint to others but nobody ever believed her that pushing your body up was easier than pulling. Engaging her core muscles, that she developed last week, to keep her back straight Sakura lit her hands with chakra and began her ascent. She kept an even tempo and steadily passed twenty feet before the sweat started. This was another reason why she went upside down; she didn't have to worry about her sweat dripping into her eyes thereby making visibility problematic and risk letting go of the pole in order to clear your eyes.

_Forty feet down, ten more to go._

She kept her eyes focused on the wooden pole directly in front of her face, if she were to look down she would probably be subjected to a bout of vertigo and lose her concentration. A couple seconds later she reached the top and gripped the leather wrapped handle. Her body added an extra 5'5" to the top of the pole as she kept her body pointed straight into the air. Then ever so slowly Sakura changed position. Lowering her head toward the top of the pole Sakura slowly brought her body into the horizontal position. She raised her head and took in her surroundings from her perch when she spotted someone watching her. Squinting against the bright sun she could barely make out Itachi's form waving at her to come down.

_Hmmmm, now to get down._

_**Shall we show off a little bit?**_

_Oh yes, let's._

Smiling to herself Sakura slowly maneuvered into a standing position with her chakra concentrated to her feet. Her hands were spread out to maintain her balance before her slowly leaned backward. Pushing her flexibility to the max Sakura performed a perfect back bend and gripping the wooden pole with chakra fused hands. She continued her descent switching her chakra on and off between her hands and feet. In record time Sakura reached the bottom landing crouched and her hands still gripping the wooden pole. She sensed Itachi standing directly behind her as she stood and dusted her hands off.

"Impressive if slightly…terrifying."

Sakura chuckled and looked up at him, "My own idea. This is one obstacle that takes absolute chakra precision and control in order to achieve."

"Ah," he smirked at her, "Both you have trained to perfection."

Sakura smiled then pulled him into a sweet kiss. Itachi lightly traced her lips with his tongue and she opened to accommodate him. Their tongues swirled together sweetly tasting one another with gentle exploration. Sakura's hands gripped the front of his shirt while Itachi's hands gripped her body closer to his own. His kisses were addicting, he tasted so damned sweet even when passion wasn't a priority. If she wanted to be honest with herself Sakura would admit that she preferred these kisses to others. They told her that he simply wanted to kiss her because he could, with no ulterior motives hanging in the air. Perhaps her recent experiences were the reason she felt this way or perhaps not. She wasn't quite sure. All she knew was whenever Itachi wanted to kiss her she definitely wasn't going to say no. He could kiss her whenever he damn well pleased.

When he pulled away Sakura whined and pulled him back to her lips. Itachi chuckled lightly against her lips but easily gave in to her demand to keep going. It pleased him that her confidence in their intimacy was getting stronger. The faster she recovered her physical strength the easier her emotional strength returned. She now sought his attention again and even accepted his soft touches without cringing, albeit with clothing and not around any of her more sensitive areas. But still progress was progress and he was willing to take things extra slow in order for her not to confuse him with her demons.

This time she broke the kiss with one last swirl of her tongue, "Was there a reason you came here?"

"There was."

"Aaaaaand…" she asked twisting a lock of his silky raven hair around her finger.

"We're leaving in a couple days for the Kage Summit. Hokage-sama wanted me to inform you."

"I see…why is she only telling me now?"

"She wanted you to focus on your recovery at a natural pace rather than hang the meeting over your head. She would have postponed the meeting if your recovery rate would have been slower."

She nodded, "I see. I take it we're not fixing my seal before we go then?"

He shook his head, "The Alliance is getting impatient and after your seal is altered you could be weakened for an indeterminate amount of time."

She sighed this time and leaned against his chest holding him tight, "I guess I'll have to be extra careful a while longer."

Mizuko, Kaminari, Kaze, and Ryuu had started training with her to control her element. But Sakura always made sure her flesh never touch the earth directly or else she would be pulled into a dizzying ether world where she sensed anything and everything. During that time she made it a point to spend a few hours every day in meditation. While meditating she would spend time talking with the Gobi, trying to develop a bond with the bijuu. After a few days of persuasion the Gobi finally consented to teach her about the earth so that she would not misuse his power.

* * *

"_You are no more powerful than the smallest ant roaming the earth," Gobi instructed her one afternoon._

"_How so?" Sakura asked sitting cross legged near the large red gate holding the bijuu._

_He grumbled, "Because you exist for different reasons. You are a kunoichi, born and raised to protect and serve your village against others. All mammals exist for a different purpose. Your duty resides above the ground while the ant's resides beneath it."_

"_Your philosophical teaching is already beginning to hurt my head," her Inner complained._

_Gobi growled at her attitude, "This basic teaching is important. It can apply easily to your situation. While you are connected to the earth you become one with it. My power lies in being able to conform to the earth and my surroundings. If I were to try and take advantage of other beings in order to ease my own comfort then I would be putting this world out of balance. Each being here has a purpose. It is your duty to make sure that nothing interrupts or destroys this balance. It is why I abhor the thought of being placed inside a jinchurikki. Because of my power, in essence, can control every single life on this planet."_

"_That's impossible," her Inner protested, "Just because we will be able to sense basically everyone and everything doesn't mean we have control over them."_

"_That is because you are not focusing!"_

"_Yes we are!"_

"_Stop it the both of you!" Sakura shouted before rubbing her temples, "Can you please explain what you mean Gobi?"_

"_No I will not," he growled to himself, "Figure it out for yourself."_

* * *

Itachi kissed her head bringing her out of her memory, "Do not worry."

Sakura smiled holding him close, "Come on I'm tired and I'll need to get ready for the Summit."

"All you have to do is explain what happened."

"I know but…I just don't know what to say. How am I supposed to explain everything?"

"You don't. All you have to talk about is the situation you were forced into. Everything else is 'need to know'."

Sakura smiled at his reassurance. They slowly walked out of the training area heading straight towards her home. While recovering from her injuries Sakura decided that she better start packing up the house so she can get it ready to sell. The Haruno's had enlisted the help of Tenzou in helping to build their permanent home. Mizuko had worked out the seal needed to channel Tenzou's chakra and create the design they had drawn up. If they were to hire out outside help and build the compound by hand it would take three months. The Haruno's were impatient to start their new life and this was the fastest way to get there. Tenzou easily agreed once he found out he didn't have to do anything except sit and focus on channeling his wood style chakra into the seal. Sakura would sell her house with most of the furniture. She was not too inclined in keeping some of the furniture that would remind her of her dead mother. She too wanted a fresh start.

"Stay with me tonight?" Sakura looked up and asked.

Itachi looked down and smirked, "As you wish."

Giggling to herself Sakura fished out her keys and opened the door. Boxes were stacked in the small sitting room. They were filled with items that Sakura would be taking with her to the Haruno Compound and then ultimately to the Uchiha Compound…that is whenever Itachi got around to asking her. She knew she told him to make it special considering the whole village assumed they were already betrothed. But since then she hadn't asked him about it and Itachi hasn't given any hint as to what he would do.

They ate a light and rather odd dinner considering Sakura was cleaning out the place of food. Upstairs they readied for bed, Sakura sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Have there been any sightings of the Haruno men?" she asked.

"No," he answered pulling his shirt over his head. Sakura eyed his sculpted chest partially concealed under his mesh shirt, "We've theorized that there was another hideout somewhere that we didn't come across before. Hokage-sama has called off an official search, if they wish to confront us they will have to come to Konoha."

"Makes sense. Who all is going to the Summit?"

"Ryuu and Kaminari. Mizuko's due date is too soon and the Hokage doesn't want her traveling. Other Haruno women will be going as well. I think ten in total."

"And they are coming to verify my story?"

He nodded making her sigh, "If they've asked for us then there has to be an ulterior motive. Why ten women when only two will do."

"Hokage-sama believes they will want accounts of their upbringing. After all an entire clan has been unearthed and settling in Konoha. Fairness is probably playing a factor."

Sakura snorted, "Pompous idiots. They are staying here."

Itachi smirked at her. Sakura stood and turned the overhead light off then opened her window and pulled the sheer curtains in front to keep a semblance of privacy. Itachi opened the covers inviting her in. She snuggled up close resting her head on the crook of his arm. He held her close, his natural possessiveness claiming her as his. But he knew this didn't bother her considering her recent trauma. If he acted at all distant Sakura would second guess herself thinking she was no longer important to him when in fact…she was his precious jewel.

His long fingers lightly traced her delicate cheek as she closed her eyes with a small smile. Her stomach fluttered lightly but she didn't move. He traced her cheek then down to her jaw and over her rosy lips. Unable to contain himself any longer the Uchiha bent his head down and kissed her. He moved slowly so as not to startle her. The arm that held her head moved allowing his finger to weave through her hair. Sakura's delicate fingers slowly eased their way up his chest and cupped his neck lovingly. She moaned lightly and inserted her tongue into his mouth. Itachi reciprocated eagerly his other hand slowly massaged her hips in slow circles.

Sakura cleared her mind of everything except Itachi's lips on hers. If she didn't then her traitorous body would shy away from his tender touch. Granted it grew easier for her to rewire her brain to intimacy but there were times where she had to consciously think about it. And she was grateful that Itachi understood. After his initial touch in the hospital weeks ago he learned only to give her more when she signaled him to. She wanted to recondition herself to respond to his touch and his alone. And considering she was going to marry the man Sakura wanted her wedding night to everything she had always imagined it to be. So she had to practice.

She broke the kiss steadying her uneven breathing, "Touch me."

"Where?" he asked softly.

"My side," she whispered rubbing his neck, "my stomach…maybe my legs."

Kissing her forehead Itachi slowly pushed her so that Sakura was lying on her back. She started to lower her hands from his neck.

"No," he whispered grabbing one and returning it to him, "Touch me while I touch you."

Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes softening at his light command. This was one way to show that they were equals she would touch him while he explored her. Her fingers prodded him forward and their lips met once again. The kiss was still gentle yet surprisingly passionate. He knew Sakura was making herself very vulnerable to him so everything he did had to be done with extreme tenderness. The moment he became hungry or harsh with her was the moment she would react negatively to him.

His right hand started at her face and traced the delicate line of her cheek. Steering clear of her chest, which he did not yet have permission to touch, he traced the contour of her other arm then lifted her left hand to his neck. Sakura smiled and resumed her previous attentions by running her fingers through his silky raven hair. Picking up where he left off Itachi traced small, slow circles on her hip before moving his hand upward. The large shirt she was wearing followed his hand up and down with his slow movements. The moment there was any skin exposed he would stop, pull her shirt back down, and then continue. When he gripped her slightly Sakura gasped and broke the kiss in order to get her uneven breathing under control. Itachi soothed her placing small delicate kisses to her forehead and nose.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

His fingers traced over towards her stomach with feather light touches. His eyes followed his hands making sure he stayed in the zone so he wouldn't wander too high or too low.

"How does this feel?"

"Not too bad."

Encouraged by her response he laid his hand flat across her stomach and started to rub and grip her.

"And this?"

Her heart started to accelerate and her breathing became more ragged.

"Sakura?" he asked again looking up at her face demanding an answer.

"D-don't stop," she replied taking deeps breaths.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head, "Please Itachi…I want this."

He sighed, his hand slipping back to her side to help calm her. Once her breathing slowed Sakura opened her eyes and stared into his soft dark ones. She smiled shyly at him which prompted his own small smile.

"Why do we only do this while in bed together?" he asked.

"Because," she traced her finger over his lips, "This is where I want to be most comfortable with you."

His brows furrowed, "You are not comfortable with me in other places?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm going to be your wife, whenever you get around to asking me," she explained, "and I want to be able to be everything I wife should be."

"Sakura…if you're not comfortable…"

"Hush," she chided stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, "If I can accept your touch in the privacy of our bedroom then it won't be a problem when we are in public together. I don't want you always standing near me and not touching me because my reaction is to flinch. I hate that. I never want that to happen with you again."

"It won't," he promised resting his forehead against hers.

"Then continue…please."

Shifting himself he pulled her closer. He never fully mounted her as she was not ready for full contact so the Uchiha would lie on his side and lean over her slender form. Sakura stilled for a moment then relaxed under his gentle coaxing. His hand started tracing up and down her side again easing her into the next area. Sakura held his neck a little tighter as he drifted lower and lower passing her hips and touching her leg. She clenched her jaw as her skin met the skin of his fingers. He stopped watching her face attentively looking for any sign that he should stop. At her small nod he moved his hand up and down on the outer part of her thigh. He knew, from spending long hours in his office rewatching the videos Tetsu sent and analyzing the molestation, that Sakura was used to having his hands slide either from her stomach down to her womanhood, or Tetsu would rub her hips around to her inner thigh and then up. Itachi made sure to never mimic any of the movements the foul fiend used on her. He would not do anything that would accidentally remind her of her captivity. Even before her kidnapping Itachi knew her inner thighs were very sensitive and thus were a part of the "forbidden" areas until she gave him expressed permission. And even without touching her inner thighs he could see the struggle she was putting up to allow him to touch her legs.

"Sakura…"

She shook her head.

"Just say stop."

"I know."

He sighed imperceptibly then turned his head. His hand wandered the entire length of her leg and back up again. She was so soft and her muscle tone was beautiful and perfect. She had achieved the same body she had prior to her ordeal and that made him smile. He traced her calf muscle following the line up to her knee. He swirled his thumb around her kneecap then followed the line back down her shin. He loved how smooth she was, how evenly toned her body could be. Perfection, beauty, and power all rolled into one woman. Kami how he loved her.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize his hand had moved farther than it should until Sakura immediately closed her legs on his hand. Onyx eyes widened in alarm as he immediately removed his hand from her inner thighs just above her knees.

"Sakura," his whispered urgently cupping her grimacing face, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to push you."

"No…don't apologize," she opened her eyes happy that she held back tears, "It's nice to know you still find me attractive. I honestly didn't think I could still distract you like that."

He smiled slightly, but his eyes radiating sadness, "You are beautiful Sakura. Your legs are just one of the physical aspects I love about you."

"What's your favorite?" she asked sheepishly.

Onyx eyes warmed, "Your eyes. The deep shade of green, they light on fire when you get angry. The way they dance when you're happy."

"Stop…you're going to make me blush."

"Good," his lips met hers once more briefly, "We should sleep now."

* * *

**As many of you know i was pregnant from my last posting in December. I lost my baby boy the end of January at 25 weeks. Between healing and the depression i haven't been able to write anything that wasn't completely depressing and as such i didn't want my mood swings to interrupt the flow of this story. But i'm finally getting over it. I feel ok about this chapter it's not my best so i'm sorry for that. i just wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**On a plus note, i've written a decently depressing SasuSaku one shot that may actually turn into a fic which i'll be posting sometime after i get around to finishing and editing it. **

**Other than that, basically i'm back :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, i'm thinking this will probably be monthly updates just because i'm so freaking busy. Not to mention that there isn't much more left of this story. It makes me sad but happy at the same time. I've had a blast writing this and reading your reviews. so here's 25 ENJOY!**

* * *

Three loud thumps of a gavel echoed through the stone chamber. General Mifune was seated at the official head of the room with two samurai guards on either side of him. His iron throne glimmered lightly behind his head.

"We shall now commence. Lady Hokage you may begin," his guttural voice sounded.

"Thank you General Mifune," Tsunade nodded her head slightly in his direction. Directly beneath him were the Alliance representatives all dressed to the nines, as if they thought their dress would make them be seen as higher authorities. The Kages were seated around the large stone half circle table with the Kazekage to Tsunade's right and the Raikage to her left. Tsunade figured he hadn't had the time to make a new iron table since A broke the previous one at the Kage Summit. The Alliance Rpresentative's long table touched the two ends of the half circle. "Respective leaders, as you have requested I have brought more than enough proof in the form of kunoichi's from the clan in question. Please hear their testimonies through to the end before directing any questions to them. And just so you know, their stories are not for the light hearted. As such I believe we need to lay out the accusations so that there is no miscommunication as to the how's and why's of this meeting."

The respective Kages all nodded as did the Alliance members. "First, we the Village Hidden in the Leaves have been accused of conspiring with the criminal Haruno Tetsu in order for him to seal a bijuu into one of our Jounin Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. This is of course false as you will see with the accompanying testimonies and other evidence we have brought."

Sakura's body stiffened but she kept her composure.

"Secondly, we are here to investigate the poor manner in which the Alliance handled the control of said bijuu resulting in two of the beasts to be stolen from their possession. And lastly, we are to discuss the new clan that has immigrated to Konoha, the Harunos."

She promptly sat down after her speech as the central Alliance member from Kumo spoke up, "Haruno Sakura, please step forward."

Sakura took a big gulp trying to steady her nerves when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Glancing up at the Crow ANBU mask she offered a small smile to Itachi thanking him for lending her some of his strength before standing and approaching the front of the Konoha contingent.

"Members of the Alliance," she nodded in their direction, "Kage's, General Mifune, what is it that you wish of me?" she asked in a controlled voice. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking.

"Haruno Sakura," a short female Alliance member from Wind began, "You are a Jounin Medical Ninja of the village Konohagakure, director of the Hospital in said village, as well as the Chief Medical Officer over Konoha's Shinobi Corps is that correct?"

"Hai," she answered slightly confused.

"You are also the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, your chakra control is nigh unbeatable except by said Hokage. This chakra control allowed you to learn the secret to your master's infamous strength and medical jutsu, is this also correct?"

"Mostly correct?" Sakura answered her nerves getting replaced by her growing agitation.

"Please correct me then to where I am wrong," the lady asked slightly perturbed.

"While originally thought that my perfect chakra control was something unique to my person that is no longer so. I have been recently made aware that it is a blood limit unique to my clan," she answered easily.

"We have no record of a Haruno clan ever existing," the Fire representative spoke up shuffling through papers.

"And you won't find any anywhere because that's the way they have always wanted it," Sakura replied, "The Haruno's were once members of the village Uzushiogakure which was destroyed during the Second Shinobi War. They were seal masters alongside the Uzumaki's until the war but they were never recognized by the general public since the Uzumaki's took all the fame for themselves. Since then you will never find a record of the Haruno's as they have purposefully stayed underground and out of anyone's notice."

"If there is no record of this then how do you know?" the Kumo representative asked.

Tsunade spoke up, "If you all refer to pages ten through fifteen. There is a detailed description of both the Haruno and Uzumaki clans. This evidence comes from Konoha's vault and transcriptions were made by Shodai Senju Hashirama and his third cousin Uzumaki Kentaro. Also there are more recent records and transcriptions given by Konoha's Uzumaki Kushina, former jinchurikki of the Kyuubi and resident of Uzushiogakure, as well as a personal record from Sakura's deceased father Haruno Lu Ten. You will find that all transcriptions you are viewing show that the Uzumaki's and Haruno's were sister clans and worked together to perfect fuinjutsu."

The room remained silent while each of the Kages, Alliance members, and General Mifune looked through the documents in silence. Sakura stood stock still concealing her growing anxiety. A bump on her foot had her looking at Tsunade who smirked lightly at her, "Need a drink yet?" she mouthed.

"Maybe five," Sakura silently mouthed back.

Tsunade snorted, "Deal."

"It seems, Hokage-sama, that this information…" the Kumo councilman started.

"Is completely valid and anymore discussion on the topic will be pointless," Gaara interrupted him as he leaned back in his chair, "We should stay on topic with Sakura-san."

"While you are correct Kazekage-sama," Kumo continued before making eye contact with Tsunade, "Why hasn't this information been brought to light before?"

"It was recently discovered deep within Konoha's vaults with other old information," she explained easily.

"Rather convenient," the female councilman stated from Kiri.

Amber eyes narrowed, "Are you questioning my integrity?"

"Should we?"

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to lash out and kill these arrogant assholes but she remained in her seat and folded her arms in order to refrain from reforming the scenery. General Mifune would not be pleased at having to replace his iron palace, "Need I remind you that Konoha was attacked by Pein of the Akatsuki. He completely destroyed our village. Luckily we were able to rebuild and as such most of our files were misplaced. Also it was a very emotional time for me and my people. Sakura is an important member to our society and an important figure in our village."

"I thought shinobi were supposed to suppress emotion as a rule," the fat councilman from Iwa condescendingly stated.

"Do not presume you _civilians_ understand the ways of shinobi," A interrupted with a guttural growl.

"This last war was entirely based on emotion," Mei cut in lounging easily in her chair, "Without it we would have lost and your lives of luxury would now be lost to a madman."

"We are getting off topic again," the Tsuchikage cut in, "I don't want to sit in this seat for very long with my bad back."

Tsunade smirked, "Proceed with your questions to Sakura, Councilmen. Unless we would rather skip this portion and begin our discussion on how you lost two bijuu."

The five Alliance members all shared a glance. "Haruno-san, prior to your kidnapping, have you ever met anyone from the Haruno clan or associated with the criminal Haruno Tetsu?"

"No."

"Your father never mentioned him?"

"No."

"You were never made aware of your heritage?"

"No," she tried to remain professional as they asked the exact same question three different times.

"Do you find that strange?" The Wind female councilman asked.

"No."

"Care to elaborate?" the fat man asked gruffly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She remembered Naruto telling her about each of the council members, especially the fat one and his inappropriate leering at her pictures, "I don't find it strange that my _father_ wanted to protect his _daughter_ from evil. After what I've been through I'm eternally grateful that he had the guts to abandon his clan in order to protect me and my mother. He did what any self-respecting man would do, not that a lecherous old bastard such as yourself could understand that."

"Haruno-san," Kumo cut off a retort from Iwa, "Please check your language and do not disrespect the council members."

"Sakura's words were valid and justified," Gaara cut in again, "Considering that gentleman's recent actions concerning her person she was very reasonable in her response. But," his gaze turned to hers emerald met jade, "It will be a onetime offense right Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded in his direction feeling smug, "Hai Kazekage-sama." She could only imagine how Gaara knew that information and it probably started with an N and ended with –aruto. That blonde haired idiot tells him everything.

The central councilman frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was useless trying to maintain order, all the Kages were against any ruling they would make. But he couldn't help but feel they were justified. Still he had a duty to perform, "Haruno-san will you please give us a detailed description of what you went through during your kidnapping."

With a deep breath she started her story. While she narrated she slipped her hands from behind her back to the front and rested them on the stone table.

_**Convenient**_, her inner smirked.

_As long as they are touching the stone table it's practice time._

Sakura closed her eyes as she spoke about her torture sessions and focused around the room. Luckily the large table, where everyone except Mifune was sitting, was made of stone. She would have not been so lucky if the table was made of metal like the rest of the chamber. While training with the Gobi she finally realized that she can sense emotions by studying people's heartbeats. And she could focus easier if she closed her eyes. Then of course once she could identify what each person was feeling, she could begin her manipulation based on their feelings. It was a dangerous game but one that she was willing to risk and practice during this meeting, especially if the outcome turned into her and Konoha's favor.

_There…that's everyone, _Sakura commented focusing on a small steady chakra thrum she injected into the table.

_**Alright I'll start my analysis you keep talking.**_

_Roger._

During her tale the Iwa Councilman cut her off, "It seems rather far-fetched that any person could withstand the situation that you are describing. By all accounts you should be dead."

Sakura growled, "Where would you like some clarification? Would you like me to explain how Tetsu is very well versed in the human body, it's strengths and weaknesses, pressure points, and most of all stamina. Would you also like me to say that he knew the very basics of healing and he would use it if the treatment became too rough? Or maybe I should also talk about the small healing sessions that took care of all internal damage and infections while my wounds would only be clean by a kunoichi with a dirty bucket and rag. What else do you want me to say about my experience?"

"Haruno-san I think you've made your point," the Kumo rep intervened, "But we have other witnesses to speak to."

Sakura reigned in her retort…it wouldn't do any good to completely lose her cool at what is quickly becoming a complete waste of a stupid Alliance meeting. Not only that but because of her attitude now she just lost control of her chakra and the room. Oh well…her temper usually gets the best of her anyway.

"Could we please speak to Haruno…Kaminari."

Said girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat and only after a nudge from Ryuu did she stand. Sakura took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kaminari-san, our information states that you were born into this Haruno clan is that correct?" the female Sand rep asked.

"H-Hai," the nervous tone in her voice was evident to everyone in the room.

"We also have information that you were the informant Konoha depended on for weekly updates."

"That's c-correct." Sakura squeezed her hand tighter.

"Why were you chosen if women in this clan were so demoralized?"

Kaminari froze; there was one thing that Tsunade specifically told the Haruno women not to talk about…that was the cycle and their power. The reason being the Hokage didn't want to leak just how powerful of a clan they had just inherited, it would be better if Konoha was seen doing a good service that way the Alliance and the Kages stay out of the immigration business. Fortunately for Tsunade all the Haruno women were expert liars considering they'd lived the first part of their lives suppressing any type of emotion and doing anything to get out of trouble.

"He chose me because I was his personal…kunoichi. He knew I wouldn't betray him," she answered with her head bowed.

"But you did betray him by feeding information to Konoha," the Iwa rep stated. Sakura was really starting to hate this man.

"Hai I did. I did it because I wanted me and my sisters to be rescued from our situation." She thought she was playing her part well, she and the rest of the group would play the typical docile woman who knew nothing better than to submit to their masters. An easy role to slip into considering their experience. The point of all this was for some of them to get badgered then to have Ryuu forcefully put them all in their place, an easy roll for her considering how much she faking she would not have to do.

"Why didn't you just leave and defect. It would have been easier for you?"

She was startled by this question as was Sakura since her grip increased. She honestly had no idea what to say to that question. But thankfully she didn't have to.

"What the _fuck_ kind of question is that?!" Ryuu exclaimed jumping up to pull Kaminari into a mock comforting embrace, "Do you even know what you're asking?"

"I do not believe we have asked you to join our questioning Haruno-san," the Kumo rep stated blandly.

"I don't give a rat's ass about any sort of stupid, pompous, propriety or authority you seem to have! To ask that kind of question of her is wrong and you want to know why? When she said she was Tetsu's personal kunoichi it meant that he owned her. She was his to use and abuse any damn time he wanted her. She was not allowed to stray from her work and by the Kami above if it wasn't for her courage we wouldn't be here today. She even got caught! You know what he did because of her betrayal? He broke her in half and kept her alive throughout the entire process so she could feel every bone break in her body! She was pumped so full of poison that it felt like her entire body was being submitted to constant electrical shocks. Now you tell me would you want to get caught betraying you goddamned master if you knew that that punishment was waiting for you?! Kami you're all idiots asking ignorant questions about a situation you cannot fully comprehend! This is fucking ridiculous."

"Haruno…Ryuu-san, it is not permitted to use such language in this room," the Kiri rep calmly stated trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't give a fuck and if you're going to treat every single one of my sister's this way then you are not allowed to speak to anyone of them. You may direct your questions to me. Kaminari go sit down," Ryuu ordered not taking her glare away from the "holier-than-thou" civilians sitting in front of her.

Kaminari nodded obediently and used her hair to cover up her smirk. Oh they seriously pissed Ryuu off with that last question. The meeting should get very interesting from now on considering what she knew about her sister.

Kumo sighed, "Alright Ryuu-san…"

The questioning continued and Ryuu answered every one with either a "did you seriously just ask me that" tone or her typical "I'm pissed off at the world" voice.

"So you're saying that every single one of the women in the clan was subjected to the same treatment?" Iwa asked.

Ryuu rolled her eyes, "Did you really just ask me that damn question…you fool."

"Ryuu-san we will not tolerate any more of your…"

"Then perhaps you should be asking better questions," Gaara interrupted with a bored tone, "It seems that you are only clarifying the same point over and over again. It has obviously been established that these women suffered horrific abuse not only physical but it seems psychologically as well. We are drawing out a painful situation on them that needn't be. I think we can move on to other more important matters. Delaying any longer will bother the Tsuchikage's back and I wish to leave before nightfall to return back home."

"I agree with Kazekage-sama, this is beyond pointless. Let's move on," A grumbled folding his large arms in front of him.

"The only physical proof that we have are Sakura-san's pictures," the Kiri rep said.

Ryuu growled she had finally had enough, "You want _physical _proof then I'll show you proof. Yukari, Hanayo please join me."

Ryuu picked up the small Yukari and with Hanayo they jumped over the stone table and landed in the middle. She set the small girl down and turned her around so that her back was facing the Alliance.

"Do you trust me?" Yukari nodded at Ryuu, "Then hold your shirt in front of you."

Ryuu removed the small girl's shirt and the women gasped seeing the scarring on the small girl's back.

"Yukari had the unfortunate pleasure of becoming acquainted with Tetsu's whip. It was one of his personal favorites. The reason…she wanted another roll for dinner so she could give it to her sick sister in bed," Ryuu explained in a dry tone, "If we were not in the front room to receive our dinners from the men in charge then we did not get to eat." She quickly dressed the young girl after turning her around so all the Kage's could see the damage.

Hanayo easily removed her shirt, her bindings covering her breasts. "Another one of his personal favorites was branding," Ryuu explained while the older woman turned exposing her bulging burn scars, "We were treated like chattel because to him we only lived to serve the male's needs. Hanayo did not please her partner and the next day this was her punishment. He marked us like the animals we were to him. Please think about who is actually the animal in this situation."

After Hanayo dressed Ryuu dismissed them from the center and she started disrobing, "I was the unfortunate recipient to his cat-of-nine-tails." She turned making the whole panel of civilians pale as they observed her. Her back was ripped to shreds, not a single smooth portion could be seen. Her back had healed in such a manner that it looked as if they were staring at a pile of woodchips. And they knew if they actually felt the skin their hands would constantly bump over the poorly healed flesh.

"What happened to warrant such treatment?" the Wind rep whispered.

Ryuu snorted and faced them proudly, her exposed back giving the Kage's a good view, "He didn't like my attitude."

"Why didn't you change?" the Fire rep asked as bewildered as Wind.

"Because I wasn't about to let him win. I told myself I wouldn't care what he did to me. I wasn't going to give in to his demands," she declared holding her head high, "And I won." With that final statement Ryuu donned her long sleeved shirt and jacket and jumped back over the table taking her seat next to Kaminari.

The Mizukage cleared her throat, "That display officially concludes this portion of the meeting. Shall we move on to the situation of handling the bijuu?"

A collective nod was received from the Kage's as well as General Mifune.

Sakura turned and took her seat. She gave Ryuu a certain look then behind the chairs they bumped fists. Round one went to Konoha and the plan turned out perfectly. Kaminari smiled knowing exactly what they were doing.

* * *

The meeting ended an hour afterward much to everyone's relief. The council was found guilty of mishandling the bijuu due to poor transportation. The whole problem could've been avoided had the Alliance at the end of the war enlisted shinobi as the guards. But they decided that the Feudal Lord's hired hands from each country would be sufficient. What had the Kage's surprised and simultaneously enraged was the lack of man power when transporting one of the bijuu. The Councilmen were easily laughed at considering they presumed the sealed jars would be safer without as much pomp and circumstance as a host of guardians was likely to draw. In the end Naruto was given custody of the bijuu and he and Bee from Kumo would now be in charge of which nation they would go to.

Then the easy matter concerning the Haruno's residence was put to rest. It was obvious given the amount of paperwork that was introduced at the beginning of the meeting that the Harunos were to be legally instated as citizens of Konoha. With that final edict concluded the Alliance was officially disbanded with the documents signed by all the Kage's as well as the Alliance representatives.

Sakura stepped out of the hall with the rest of the Konoha contingent while stretching her arms. The adrenaline from the meeting was starting to wane and she just needed to go outside and get a nice shock of cold air.

_Yeah cold air sounds nice._

"Kami-sama…how in the hell do you people deal with such pigheaded people?" Ryuu half sighed and half snarled as she and Kaminari walked up to Sakura.

Sakura just chuckled, "That's politics…you have to understand in order to play the game. But it doesn't mean you have to like it."

Ryuu snorted with a wicked smirk teasing your lips, "Huh…I don't think I will ever like politics."

"It's all about forming a compromise that best suits everyone. But it seems that I only have a basic understanding," she glanced at Sakura with a shy smile.

"Hai, that's a basic understanding at best. Most of it is finesse. It's how you present your case and make it seem believable and the best option on the table. Of course that never works and you also need to have countermeasures in place in order to continue to defend your claim."

"Stop talking, you're giving me a headache," Ryuu rubbed her forehead.

The others chuckled lightly when they were approached by two Daimyo guards dressed in Kumo garb.

"Haruno Sakura," one addressed her, "Your presence is requested by the Kumo Councilman."

Sakura lifted a brow and crossed her arms, her symbol of defiance, "As far as I know there is no more Council hence no more Councilmen. I am not obligated to grace him with my presence."

"Unfortunately Haruno-san we are under orders to bring you to him," the two men gripped her arms.

"Like hell you will!" Sakura and Ryuu shouted at the same time.

Before the three women could properly react the hands gripping Sakura's arms were removed and the men were thrown away from the women. Sakura stood frozen in place as the ANBU in front of them stood tall, his menacing aura sending shivers down their spines. Another second later Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of an unmoving Sakura glaring harshly at the guards as they stood up.

"No man, or woman for that matter, has the right to demand anything from this woman," the ANBU threatened taking a warning step forward, "You may report that back to the former Councilman."

"Crow!" Kaminari and Ryuu were startled by the sudden appearance of the Hokage, "Report on the situation," she demanded stepping in front of the group, two more ANBU flanking her.

Itachi forcibly schooled his emotion before he committed a crime that would warrant punishment and a possible demotion, "These two men were forcibly seeking an audience with your apprentice."

The Hokage's glare turned lethal as she turned her attention to the two guards, "You have exactly ten seconds to explain yourselves."

"The Kumo Councilman requested an audience with Haruno Sakura after the meeting was finished. We are here at his bidding nothing more, nothing less," the guard explained quickly.

"That goddamned fool," she seethed, "Naruto, Sasuke, escort your teammate outside I'm sure she could use some fresh air. Crow, Fox, Weasel, you are coming with me so we can meet with this _former_ Councilman!"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the three ANBU answered in unison following her away from the group.

The two guards immediately got out of the way as Tsunade stormed into the room where the Kumo representative was staying.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she raged breaking the coffee table between them, "You have no Kami given right to demand anything of my shinobi! You will explain everything to me before this becomes an international incident!"

The former Kumo councilman sighed. He knew this was going to be the reaction to the situation. He at first thought it very unwise of the Kumo Daimyo to request such a thing especially at this time. But he was a man who followed orders just like the shinobi followed orders from their leaders. He had no choice but to attempt. He hated his job sometimes, "If you would sit Hokage-sama I will explain the situation."

"I'm perfectly fine standing, now explain!"

He straightened his robes then met Tsunade's burning gaze, "The Daimyo wishes to offer an arranged marriage between your apprentice and his eldest son. He wanted me to discuss this with your apprentice today after the meeting. Please understand that I advised against this and am only following orders." He was definitely appealing to Tsunade's rational side…hopefully it wasn't lost beneath the anger.

She held her spot, stunned to silence even though her body language was still boiling in anger. It was very obvious that the man was telling the truth. She cleared her throat letting most of the venom in her tone fade away, "I understand your predicament. Here is my answer to you that you may relay to your," she paused…she obviously couldn't swear at Kumo's Daimyo, no matter how much she wanted to, "Daimyo. My apprentice, Haruno Sakura, is unavailable to partake in an arranged marriage seen as how she is already betrothed to another. And for that matter, the kunoichi's that reside in my village and who are under my command will _never_ be available for an arranged marriage. Because of his blatant lack of tact and respect he is never to make that request of me or my kunoichi's ever again. No such contract will ever be approved of. If he wants a bride for his son tell him to look in the Fire Capital, I'm sure our Daimyo would be more than willing to let one of his daughters go."

With that final statement Tsunade turned and prepared to stride regally yet quickly from the room. But of course a voice stopped her, "To whom is she betrothed?"

She paused momentarily before glancing at Itachi and got a slight nod from him, "She will be marrying the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi."

"Ah…I see. I will convey your words to the Daimyo. Thank you for your time."

Amber eyes rolled as she finally left the room with her ANBU guard, "Uchiha go check on your _betrothed_. That's an order."

He was gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Sakura stood frozen in the middle of the hallway while Tsunade and Itachi stormed off to meet with the councilor. In the meantime she was arguing with herself.

_What the hell was that?_

_**Uhhh…**_

_Why didn't we move?! Or defend ourselves?!_

_**Umm…**_

_You are no fucking help whatsoever!_

She was angry. That much was certain. But what Sakura didn't know was why? Why didn't she disable the guard's grip when they seized her? Why didn't she punch them into next century for unsolicited contact? Why was she still freezing whenever a male figure was around her? Why does she always need to be protected? Why, _why, _WHY **WHY?! **

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke temporarily breaking her out of her thought process, "May I put my arm around you?"

She nodded slowly, this was Naruto she could trust him. Besides she heard Tsunade order him and Sasuke to take her outside. But it wasn't until Naruto placed a steady arm around her that she realized how badly she was shaking…and it wasn't from the cold.

_I hate feeling weak._

Naruto could tell she was getting close to losing it and tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Don't punch me ok?" He gave her a cheesy grin that went unnoticed by the pinkette. He sighed but let it go for now, he knew that Itachi was the only person who could get through to her in this state.

It was a welcomed relief to her senses once they stepped out into the bitter cold of Iron. The cold sent a shocking shiver down her spine that was a reprieve was her suffocating thoughts. She instantly broke out of Naruto's friendly hold and wandered over to the nearest pine tree. Her body slouched against the rough bark while she absently pounded a fist into the trunk.

_When will this fear end? Or am I destined to be weak the rest of my life?_

**Weakness is all a matter of perspective.**

Her eyes widened momentarily…the Gobi was…speaking, offering an opinion or advice? Weird but kinda nice at the same time.

_**What makes you say that?**_ Her inner asked.

**Have you learned nothing in your meditations?**

_We've learned a great many things from you through these meditations._

**Then ponder on your findings and you will know my meaning.**

She inwardly sighed, the Gobi was becoming more like this and she had yet to get used to it. But every time he spoke it was usually during an important debate within herself and his advice always seemed to help. So it would be foolish not to heed him now considering her internal battle.

She instantly recognized Itachi's presence because the swirl of leaves he arrived in was blowing in the opposite direction that the breeze was currently in. She leapt quickly into his arms and buried her face in his neck while he held her securely against him. Noticing that others were discreetly trying not to watch he took a few steps deeper into the grove where they could converse in private.

"I froze."

"I know."

"I hate it."

"I know."

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

"You couldn't help it."

"That's a stupid answer."

"You asked an impossible question."

He stopped and set his intended on her feet but she continued to hide her face in his chest. She gripped the sides of his chest plate while he removed his mask setting it easily on the top of his head.

"Look at me," he requested, his fingers running slowly through her shoulder length hair. Sakura shook her head stubbornly but it only made him more insistent, "Please?"

_**Did he just…say…**_

Her head slowly rose with an incredulous look. He smirked lightly in response. With his hands still tangled in her hair he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It will take time, be patient," he whispered before kissing her again.

"It's just…" she paused, "For all of my life I have always been weaker. I've been trying so hard to be strong and now? Whenever a man touches me I just tense up and my body expects the worst. My own friends won't even touch give me a hug anymore without my permission. I've sunk even lower than before."

Itachi leaned down and nuzzled the side of her upturned nose. Sakura breathed in deeply taking in the mixed scents of the forest, the cold wind, and Itachi. Slowly but surely her body began to relax, she felt so calm and at ease in his presence and she knew that he knew it. She also knew that he was only trying to calm her down so that she could think rationally instead of being a "Negative Nancy" as her mother always used to say. The best part was…his method was working.

"You do not recoil from my touch, you welcome it. You never back down from a fight, you face it. You push yourself hard in training because your body can handle it. If there is a problem you fix it. Any questions that are asked you always have an answer. These things came with time, be patient," he whispered kissing the corners of her lips.

She melted against him, "How do you always know what to say to me?"

A small smile crept onto his face and he met her emerald eyes, "Because I love you."

Her rosy lips tilted into a half smile before he gently prodded his head down into a kiss. Their lips gently embraced while she twirled strands of onyx around her slender fingers. His hands slowly traveled down rubbing small circles on her shoulders then fell down the length of her back. She stiffened again her lips freezing against his.

"Shhh," he cooed before taking her lips again, encouraging her to relax, "It's Itachi."

"Itachi," she whispered back willing her body to relax.

"It's your Itachi," he whispered again moving from her lips to her cheek then traveling along her jaw. His hands continued their slow journey up and down her back. "Say my name," he commanded lightly.

"Itachi."

"Again," he commanded kissing her other cheek.

"Itachi…my Itachi," she kept repeating the mantra. It was another way for her to recondition her body. Sakura believed that if she kept repeating his name whenever he touched her it would help her get over the psychological trauma. That it would help to convince herself that not all touch was bad.

"Sakura," his whispered lightly before kissing her ear.

With a final breath she let all the tension leave her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close as she could. He reciprocated the gesture holding her tightly, her feet a couple inches off the ground.

"I love you Uchiha Itachi," she whispered fervently while tightening her grip around his neck.

He buried his face into her hair and placed a feather light kiss against her neck. Her breath hitched at the action but instead freezing like she had earlier she felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled, maybe her theory was working.

A subtle cough broke the mood as the couple turned to see who had interrupted them.

"Yo," Sasuke was partially turned away from their intimate embrace, "Figured you two were cold so I brought your cloaks. Also the Hokage wants to leave."

"We'll be ready in a couple minutes otuoto," Itachi replied.

As Sasuke walked away Sakura laid her head back on Itachi's chest and absently traced the subtle lines of his neck. With his neck turned watching his brother walk down a small path Sakura could feel the slight bulge of his sternocleidomastoid muscle and just like the rest of his body it was perfectly smooth but rock solid.

_**Did you really just think that?**_

_What?_

_**You fucking creeper…you named the muscle you were caressing and it's not even a short or remotely sexy name. **_

_Uhhh…_

**Arguing with yourself over such an inconsequential matter is both ridiculous and pointless. Please continue no further with this quarrel.**

_**Oi Gobi!**_ _**I'm here for sanity's sake. Things like this need to be discussed so we don't turn into a creepy walking medical encyclopedia!**_

_Inner, I'm sure we can discuss this later. I apologize for _allowing_ that obviously unsexy word to escape into open thought. Can you please just not ruin the moment?_

_**Honey it's ruined he's already staring at us like were crazy. **_

_There are currently three voices in my head…of course I'm crazy._

The Gobi grumbled at that statement but issued no further comment. Sakura chuckled at his lack of response and she could easily imagine the powerful bijuu huffing in his cage.

"What is so funny?" Itachi asked bringing her gaze up to meet his. The look on her face was one he was beginning to recognize easily. She was not seeing or listening to anything in the outside world because she was conversing or arguing with either her Inner or the Gobi.

"Oh…we're just having a…conversation," she answered with another giggle.

"About?"

"About whether or not I'm crazy," she answered giggling again.

One onyx brow raised in amusement before he pulled her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. Sakura held him tightly in return still unable to control her giggling.

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was easy and quick. The Haruno's increased stamina allowed for the shinobi contingent to travel at a relatively quick pace with minimal breaks. And once Tsunade deemed them far enough inside Fire Country she gave Ryuu the green light to take to the open skies…as long as she stayed within their line of sight. The flame haired woman wasted no time in sprouting her wings and taking to the air. After years of confinement she used almost any excuse to let loose.

"RYUU-NEE-SAAAAAAN!" Yukari yelled, "TAKE ME UP WITH YOU!"

Ryuu smirked as she eyed her younger sister from one hundred feet up in the air. Pulling her wings hard against her body she dove straight towards Yukari's waiting arms.

"Jump!"

Yukari jumped and Ryuu caught her effortlessly before whisking her up in the air. The small girl let out an amused yell as she clung to her sister's golden neck. The Konoha host paused for a moment as they watched the two sail around in a large loop.

"It's nice seeing her use any reason to cut lose," Kaminari said walking up beside Sakura, "She's a happier person because of it."

"Hai," Sakura stretched.

Ryuu enjoyed listening to her younger sister's laughter. It almost seemed like a regular occurrence now that the hell they lived in was over. A couple days before they left Konoha to head to Iron Sakura had enlisted a man named…Yamato?...to help them build their long term residence. She didn't know how one man was supposed to help until Mizuko produce a large scroll with a seal drawn on it and instructed him to sit in the middle. A few hand signs, lots of chakra, and ten minutes later the blue prints that they had drafted popped to life. She found out afterward that Yamato had a wood style affinity. It was probably the first time Ryuu had been rendered speechless and Mizuko teased her endlessly the rest of the day because of it. She still couldn't completely wrap it around her head that a project that should've taken at least a month's worth of construction if not two or three, had been accomplished in ten minutes. Not that she wasn't grateful it was just…she wasn't really used to…

_**Generosity? Peace? Living in Konoha? Living around others whose abilities are unknown?**_

_No,_ she tried arguing back.

_**It makes you feel inferior**_, her Inner continued, _**you have no reason to feel such feelings.**_

She growled, _I'm not feeling anything…I just want-_

_**To be happy. I know. And you will begin to feel happy once you stop feeling threatened by everyone around you. **_

She knew her Inner was right…but it was still hard. Trust, especially in the opposite gender, was something she never gave easily.

"Ryuu nee-chan what's that over there?"

Yukari voice cut through her thoughts as she spotted a small plume of smoke a few miles away.

"Probably a camp fire," she replied hovering vertically. She took a deep sniff of the air.

_**That doesn't smell like a camp fire.**_

Turning around quickly she flew back to the main group.

"Kiba-kun, what is it?" Hinata asked quietly.

His eyes were closed and he held his fingers up in front of his nose, "Fire…but not natural…more like it as caused from an explosive tag," He sniffed again, "There that's blood."

"We need to report it to the Hokage," Hinata told him. He nodded and walked over just as Ryuu landed in front of the group.

"There's an unnatural fire east, northeast," she reported setting Yukari down on the ground.

"She's right, smells like something caused by explosive tags and there is blood," Kiba walked up with Hinata.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed then she quickly looked around the group. She couldn't take children into a potential battle zone but they were left wide open on the road, "Team Seven, Team Eight go investigate the area. The rest of us will find a more secure location. All radios sync to channel three."

"Hai!"

The two teams sped through the trees the instant the orders were given with their radios secured around their necks and ears. Sakura instantly donned her gauntlets.

"Alright let's kick some bad guy ass!" Naruto shouted through the radios making everyone flinch around him.

"Shut the hell up dobe or you will give away our position," Sasuke ordered.

"Oi teme! Don't you yell at me, I'm going to be you future Hokage!"

"Naruto please you'll blow our eardrums out!" Sakura growled at him.

He turned and gave her a sheepish smile, "Nei Sakura-chan, don't look at me like that…please? You look like you're going to hurt me."

Tsunade was listening in on the radio and rolled her eyes, "Naruto cut the chatter. Hinata can you see them?"

"Hai," her voice came over the radio, "There are two groups, one look like Genin team with a Jounin sensei. The other is a group of four men. Both sides have low chakra levels and two of the Genin are unconscious."

"Surround the four perps and apprehend them for questioning and kill any who resist."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The two teams traveled for another twenty minutes before Sasuke called for a halt. Using hand signs he communicated to the rest to get into position. Sasuke surveyed the scene, as reported two Genin were unconscious; it seemed to be the two males of the team. The Jounin sensei was standing between the perps and the two fallen Genin. The perps had the kunoichi hostage.

Hinata gasped, "Th-That's a Hyuuga kunoichi!"

"On my mark we will infiltrate," Sasuke took control, "Sakura, Hinata go after the man holding the Hyuuga then tend to the wounded. Shino you will first be the distraction get them to not focus on the Jounin sensei. Naruto, Kiba, and I will take the other three."

"Hai!"

"Shino start."

Lifting both of his hands a small swarm of bugs left his sleeves and began dancing around the four men's faces. The Jounin sensei immediately recognized what was happened and slumped slightly in relief.

"On my mark 3…2…1…GO!"

The rest sprang into action. Hinata cut off the chakra pathways to the man's hands and automatically grabbed the kunoichi and sprinted away. Sakura's eyes flashed deadly silver as she turned the man around and socked him directly in the face. The pained yell he emitted when Hinata attacked his hands was cut off from the force of the blow dislocating his jaw. It promptly knocked the man unconscious so she left him and went to tend to the Genin team.

"Thank Kami-sama above," the Jounin sensei smiled at her.

"Rest now and tell me what happened. Oh and speak clearly the Hokage is listening on the radio," Sakura led him to sit by his team.

"We were just returning from our mission, C-rank escort, when we were ambushed by those four. They knocked out Tai but I stopped them from killing him. They put some sort of jutsu on me and it's been sucking my chakra from my body and I can barely move my leg. I haven't been able to stop it yet."

"Sakura-chan…ummmm," Naruto started his voice echoing over the radio.

"Just a minute Naruto," she said before continuing with the Sensei.

"Ronin was angry when Tai was knocked out and jumped into the fray only to have the same fate as Tai. Then I noticed the got Myabi and we had been at a standoff for a few minutes."

Sakura finished healing his wounds then went next to the fallen boys. Hinata was healing one already so she started on the other, "What did they want?"

"Sakura-chan, I really think you-" Naruto started again.

"I'm busy Naruto!"

"But-"

"Sakura, come here…now," Sasuke's voice cut in.

He sounded deadly serious…he never used that tone on her unless…

She stood up instantly and walked over towards the rest. When she got there the four men were lying side by side all still breathing and all unconscious. All men had very distinct and unique features and each of their forehead protectors had one perfect circle. Her body stilled, emerald eyes bulged out of her head, her breathing was now shallow and erratic.

"Oh Kami-sama…" she whispered.

"What's happening?" Tsuande's voice roared over the radio.

The whole group looked at Sakura, waiting to see what she would do.

"Sakura you had better damn well answer me!" the radio crackled again.

Looking away from the bodies in front of her Sakura turned her head addressing the sensei, "Jounin-san, what did this group want? What did they tell you?"

"They wanted to know the whereabouts of a man named Haruno Tetsu. When I couldn't provide information they said they would take Myabi as collateral and that I was to return here with the information they wanted," he answered solemnly.

The anger was welling up inside of her. _Why couldn't those bastards just leave well enough alone?! What the hell are they expecting? That they can waltz into Konoha and get their _precious_ leader back without anyone noticing?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sakura-chan calm down!" Naruto yelled at her but she didn't pay attention. Her bijuu chakra began to spike dangerously

_**Find them!**_

Sakura ripped her gauntlets off and shoved her hands into the now shaking ground. A giant chakra pulse was sent through the earth. She was focused and determined to find the rest of the group. They had to be close if this scouting group was here. By all that she held dear she would find the rest of them.

* * *

They could feel it, Sakura's bijuu power, from their location approximately five miles away. Tsunade was beyond pissed now, especially when the large chakra pulse reached them the force rattling the earth they were all standing on. Some of the tremors caused mild splintering, knocking weak rooted trees over onto the ground. Minor fissures began sprouting from underneath her body. If she didn't stop they'd have to move locations.

"Somebody had better report to me what the hell is happening before you're all demoted back to Genin!" she threatened over the radio.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke's voice cut through, "the four men we apprehended were Harunos. They ambushed this Genin team to learn the whereabouts of Haruno Tetsu. Sakura…she's looking for them right now. I'm sure you can feel that."

"Get her to calm the fuck down now! Or it's my foot up your ass Uchiha!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed and turned his attention back to Sakura. Her face was a mix of anger and concentration. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath but orders were orders he needed to calm her down. And the only way to do that was to refocus her anger on something, or in his case, someone else.

"Sakura," he said walking over and kneeling next to her, "Sakura stop. Tsunade has ordered you to stop."

"Leave me alone Sasuke," she threatened.

"And what are you going to do if you find them?" he asked, "Run away and leave us all behind?"

"Shut up!"

He knew this was going to hurt, he didn't like his idea, but it would at least make her not angry anymore, "Tch…you're so annoying."

Silver eyes flashed to his face and before he could react she punched him launching his body into the trees.

"SASUKE!" she screamed her anger quickly dissipating. Her eyes faded back into their natural green and her chakra retreating back to normal levels, "I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

He groaned as Naruto helped him up, "Geez Sakura, did you have to hit him so hard?"

"I didn't mean to hit him at all! Sasuke what the hell were you thinking?"

He gave her a pointed look and then she noticed the problem. Snapping his jaw back into place she immediately healed him, "I'm so, so sorry Sasuke."

"Hn."

She smiled at his response; he obviously wasn't going to hold it against her. He had done the right thing and she should have known better than to let her anger get the better of her.

"What the hell did I do to deserve two jinchurikki teammates," he grumbled while Sakura continued to heal him, "Not to mention one whose sucker punches break jaws."

Naruto chuckled, "You left us teme, for Orochimaru. Payback's a bitch ain't it? Hehe."

Sakura laughed at him along with Naruto which Sasuke found particularly annoying.

* * *

The large green gates of Konoha came into view just as the sun set behind the mountains. It was a beautiful sight considering the snow covered and desolate landscape of Iron. Needless to say everyone was anxious to get back home but unfortunately for some in the group there would be no sleeping tonight.

"NEE-CHANS!" a loud piercing voice echo down the road.

"Kinu," Kaminari and Ryuu whispered and they ran up to the gate. The rest of the host followed picking up the leisurely pace.

"Kinu what is it?" Ryuu demanded.

"Its Mizuko nee-chan," Kinu started explaining, "She went into labor a couple hours ago and her water just broke! She's at the hospital with Shizune-chan and they told me to get Sakura nee-chan there right away."

"Sakura!" Kaminari yelled, "Mizuko is in labor!"

In an instant the entire Haruno hoard sprinted to the hospital. The automatic front doors barely opened fast enough as they all ran through the hallways towards the maternity ward.

"Everyone has to stay in the waiting room until I send someone to get you, is that understood?!" Sakura barked as she threw on a scrub uniform provided by one of the nurses.

"Hai!"

"I'm coming in to be with her," Ryuu countered.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-chan but I can only allow that if Mizuko-chan gives permission."

"Then ask her!"

Sakura nodded, "I will and if someone comes for you then you can come in alright?"

Ryuu nodded then directed the rest of the group towards the small waiting room. After a good ten minutes Ryuu was aggravated because nobody came out to get her. Mizuko would definitely hear about that later. So along with the rest of the Harunos she waited…and paced around the room. Periodically other shinobi would come in mainly Naruto, Hinata, and unsurprisingly Kakashi. Ryuu kept an eye on the silver haired man, even she could tell he was forming an attachment to the elder sister. She would need to talk to Mizuko about that mostly because she wasn't sure if she could trust a man that kept his face covered. The only reason she could see was if he had something to hide.

_**And we're back to square one.**_

_We're not discussing this at the present moment._

_**Suit yourself.**_

* * *

"Breathe Mizuko," Shizune coached as Sakura strode into the room, "Sakura-chan good you guys made it back."

"Hai we did and I came as soon as I heard," Sakura donned the rest of her gear and pulled her hair up, "How long since the water broke?"

"Two hours and thirteen minutes," Shizune answered taking over the nursing position.

"How far is she dilated?"

"I checked an hour ago and she was only 4 centimeters."

Sakura nodded and walked up to Mizuko, "Hey is there anybody you want in the room with you? Ryuu or Hanayo or anybody…maybe Kakashi?" She added cheekily at the end

"No," she gasped but chuckled through the pain, "I'll be fine."

"Alright, it's too late to give you an epidural-"

"I decided against it," she moaned as a large contraction hit her, "I wanted to do this natural."

Sakura nodded then checked her dilation, "Another centimeter. You're in for a long labor Mizuko. Just keep breathing, you're going to be just fine."

"H-hai," she groaned. It wasn't the worst pain she had ever felt in her life but it was damn near close. The biggest difference was in the type of pain almost like cramping during her cycle but much more vicious. It felt as if her body was trying to rip itself apart from the inside. And then the contractions would hit and it took everything in her not to scream into the heavens in agony.

Six hours later Mizuko was fully dilated and the contractions were only seconds apart. She had a death grip on both sides of the bed. Sakura sat her bed up and put her legs in stirrups, the extra "crunch" position would help push the baby out faster.

"There's the head Mizuko!" Sakura shouted not taking her eyes away, "Ready…PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!" she wailed before gasping for air. She looked to Shizune who was trying to regulate her breathing with quick, shorts breaths. She mimicked as best as she could but could only manage small bits of it. Another rag was placed on her forehead soaking up the sweat.

"The face is out come on Mizuko just a couple more and I can pull it out!"

"H-H-Hai!"

"NOW!"

Another wailed echoed in the room as Mizuko pushed with all her might.

"And again!"

With the final push she felt her child leave her body and with the child gone so was the pain. It disappeared just as quickly as when the labor began. She felt instant relief that her body was no longer at war trying to dislodge her child from her body. Then a small cry rang in the room and she smiled.

"Mizuko," Sakura spoke just over the loud wailing, "She's beautiful."

"She?" the brunette looked up.

"Yes it's a girl," Sakura whispered as she laid the swaddled baby in her mother's arms.

Mizuko's smile was beautiful as her little daughter was placed in her arms. Her little mouth was opened wide as she continued to cry. Her skin was a beautiful shade of pink and she had her mother's dark mop of hair.

"Shhh my baby, calm yourself," Mizuko whispered then kissed her pink forehead. The baby started to calm down, feeling soothed with the sound of her mother's voice. Mizuko started to rock her as she set the small child against her chest. The baby instantly quieted opening and closing her little fingers.

"She's beautiful," Mizuko whispered and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"What would you like to name her?" Sakura asked watching the interaction between mother and child.

Mizuko shook her head, "Bring the others in first then I will name her."

Sakura nodded then sent a nurse to collect the rest of the Harunos. Sakura quickly glanced at the clock so she could begin filling out the paperwork, it was just after midnight 12:07am on December the 6th. She was tired from traveling all day but seeing that new little baby resting in her mother's arms…she couldn't really describe how peaceful she was right now. This child would never know the hate, the evil, and the trauma that her older sisters went through. She would grow up like a typical child, smiling, happy, and loved.

The door opened and in walked a hoard of Haruno women all anxious to meet the newest edition to the clan. Ryuu strode in almost forcefully and immediately went to her sister's side.

"Be careful around all the wiring," Sakura warned with a light voice, "You don't want to inadvertently rip something out."

They were oddly quiet considering the large amount of people that were in the room, Sakura figured that the nurse must have warned them to keep their voices down. After all is was after midnight in the maternity ward, lots of sleeping mothers and infants were in the nearby rooms.

"What did you name her Mizuko?" Ryuu asked gazing at the sleeping child.

Mizuko tore her eyes away from the sleeping child to look around the room. Everyone was waiting anxiously to hear the name of their newest sister.

"Reina," she whispered reverently, "I've named her Haruno Reina. For she is the first woman to be born into our clan that will not be tainted with our difficult past. She will be clean and pure her entire life." Holding the child close once again she kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**For those that are curious yes I know what childbirth is like. This a fairly accurate first person perspective. As always read and review I love hearing what you think!**

**Shameless plugs:**

**1) Check out my adapted story from Lollie-chan called "A Dance of Bravery". Yes I got permission from the author to take it over and I'm loving it :) I'm fine tuning it as we speak (figuratively) but i think the end result will be pretty awesome :) It's a Mulan adaptation so there will be similarities but there are also plenty of differences that make this story unique. I couldn't let it go when she said she was discontinuing...so I "took" it. Thanks Lollie! **

**2) Also be on the look out for another ItaSaku but this one is being written by myself and KatherineS (who is a long time reader and fan of Becoming One). Yes we are writing an ItaSaku AU Non-mass together and I have to admit, it's gonna be awesome. If you're looking for a kick ass Sakura and a loving but equally awesome Itachi this story will have it all! We have the whole thing planned out and we've worked endlessly editing and fine tuning different subplots and the like. You will love it! I promise. **


End file.
